


Feliciano and the King of Hearts

by worldwidecupcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Coming of Age, Fantasy, M/M, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 265,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwidecupcake/pseuds/worldwidecupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chosen by the gods as the Queen of Hearts from the moment of birth, we follow Feliciano’s story as he grows into royal life, learns to rule, go against age old customs, and his relationship with his husband to be, the King of Hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the Cardverse AU, and it saddens me to not see so many stories for Ludwig and Feliciano concerning it and it’s understandable when Himaruya made Kiku the queen. But I changed that for this story and for once I can embark on it, yes. I’ll be extremely slow with this one while I finish Amor Aeternus, I just had the chapter ready and wanted to give it a head start. I hope you all enjoy it!

Four kingdoms existed in this world. There was Clubs, Diamonds, Spades and the focus of our story, Hearts. The Hearts Kingdom was as proud as all the other kingdoms, with richness in culture, history and tradition. They were widely known for their dedications to the arts, shown everywhere to their landscapes and architecture. They were also known for their sternness, for their honors in maintaining an outlook that was prideful and respectful to the other kingdoms. 

Their Kings and Queens were taught to show these very qualities, a couple of power and high stature that would continue to keep the kingdom with the prosperity it had never failed to withhold. The citizens of the kingdom looked up to them, for it was their union that gave richness and life to their land, and as such were treated like the gods they worshipped and were given incredible amounts of wealth to sustain the high lifestyle that pleased them and gave them perseverance to keep doing the best for their kingdom. 

The Jack was in charge of making sure that the King and Queen were faithful to their people, that their jobs and their wishes were fulfilled as they hoped. They tried to keep the two together, their relationship in balance and any of situations around them. The Jack was as needed and as powerful as the position of King and Queen, and was rightfully respected as such. 

For years, the Italian province was in charge of bearing, raising and then giving the Jack to the kingdom, to serve the King and Queen in the capital city in the German province. In the past, back in the days when the Kingdom of Hearts was still new and many say it was at its most prosperous, the Italian province was in charge of bearing the Kings, many of the most powerful and historic ones. But as times passed, the German province took that position, and for centuries they had bared the Kings. 

The Queen could be from any of the main three provinces, but in the past had been born mostly to the Japanese province. That also changed a couple of centuries back, and now most of the Queens were also from the German province, a Jack sometimes being Japanese and others Italian. 

But this year, what a turn it had been. 

For the first time in centuries, a Queen had been born in Italy. The Kingdom and even others were in great celebration because a King or Queen from Italy usually meant change or a chance for new riches and great ideas for the years to come. Augustus, the grandfather of the baby boy, proud himself, held a great ball to celebrate the baby’s birth. 

The Vargas were a family of the greatest nobility in Italy, rumored to have been the family line which held Romulus’s heritage, one of the greatest Kings of Hearts. Thus, they had a home large enough to accommodate all the people that had come for the celebration. 

People from all provinces came, as well as others from different Kingdoms. They filled the acres of their lands with colorful flags and all kinds of gifts. Chariots, horses, dragons, phoenixes, and different forms of animals came that wondered all the children that were present. Music was in the air, songs of luck, of blessings and all the joy for the baby boy. Even with the largeness of the Vargas Land, there still wasn’t enough space to take in all the people, who crowded outside, waiting for a turn to see the new awaiting Queen. Augustus, his daughter, Renata, and her husband made sure to attend even those outside with the best food of the province, hoping they each could entertain themselves with conversation and just the excited atmosphere from the new life that lay inside the household. 

The house was prepared for the occasion, most furniture and ornaments moved aside to have more space and decorate everything with red flowers of their kingdom, as a symbol of welcoming to their newborn. It was mostly those of nobility and of close friendship to the Vargas family who were inside, each admiring the beauty of the baby, who was now four months old, greeting with laughter at everyone who came to him. 

“Oh, you’re just the cutest boy I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Little Elizabeta cooed, the young princess of Clubs, who enjoyed her time with the future Hearts Queen, playing with all the toys her family brought as gifts. 

“Can I pick him up, Signora Vargas?” she asked Renata, who was in conversation with Elizaveta’s own mother. 

She excused herself and went over to the richly decorated cradle, picking him up so lovingly and gentle, both sharing identical smiles. 

“Of course, my dear.” She held him up to the girl, who nervously began taking him, making sure to hold him right, as the boy’s own mother did. 

“Be careful with his head, tightly around his body now.” She guided, until Elizaveta was sure she had a good grasp of him, rocking the baby and both sharing the same laughter they had already done as they had played. 

“Oh, he’s the most darling, Renata.” Elizaveta’s mother complimented. 

“Indeed he is. He will be the most beautiful Queen this kingdom has ever hard.” Augustus announced loudly for all to hear, having arrive from outside, holding Renata’s oldest son, and the older brother of the baby, Lovino. 

“Oh, papa!” Renata seemed to scold, but deep inside her she hoped that would be the case. 

She noticed the tears on Lovino’s eye, plus the scrape on the boy’s knee. 

“Lovino, Tesoro, what happened?” confiding that Elizaveta would hold her baby well, she headed to her own father’s side, wanting to hold the two year old herself, rocking and calming him from whatever hurt he went through. 

The young boy wiped the tears from his eyes, settling then in the chest of his mother, wrapping his arms around her. Renata did not mind this, holding him just as tight, her hands caressing his back hoping that it would better soothe him. 

“Saw one of the griffins the Diamond royals brought, he chased after it and wouldn’t leave it alone. It screeched at him after he grabbed its tails, he fell and began shouting out for me.” Augustus told, a chuckle under his breath as he recalled it. 

Renata couldn’t help but smile herself, her hold still as gentile as he soothed the boy for a nap. Her own little baby boy, seeing the tears and sadness on his older brother’s face, began crying as well, loudly and one that Elizabeta could not deal with. 

“Renata!” she called. 

Renata, who had learned in the last few months to carry the weight of both her sons, came eagerly to take him into his arms as well. He was quickly rocked and the little baby settled his tears, also noticing the protective smile Lovino gave him. The baby laughed, kicking his legs, raising his arms, as if asking his brother to play with him. 

“My precious boys.” Their grandfather cooed, coming close, rubbing his hand on Lovino’s hair, and caressing the baby’s cheek and little hands. “Lovino and Feliciano.” 

It was such a beautiful scene that many starred, giving their own aw, smiles erupting to even the sourest face. Only the loud bang of the entrance doors was enough to bring it to a halt. In entered Vicenzo, the boys’ father, a panic in his olive eyes that made everyone in the room look up worriedly. 

“The King!” he shouted. “King Aldrich is coming!” and the room went into frenzy. 

Even Augustus and Renata began to hurriedly organize anything that was moved or messed from their earlier celebrating. Feliciano was placed back on his cradle, watching as people began to run around the room, standing in their best postures, fixing their suits and dresses, becoming as stiff as if they were statues. Even the Vargas family who stood right by the cradle went through the same sudden transformation. Only Feliciano remained as he was, moving around rather impatiently hoping to be held by his grandfather or mother again. 

A large carriage had arrived to the gates of the house, four majestic horses dragging it about on its trip. It stopped right before a space left empty by others who were there, a clear entry way into the Vargas house. There was silence, but also whispers, many knowing that the carriage held no other than the royal family of Hearts. The doors extended open and out came the king, in his rich wear of reds and golds, tall, stern, powerful, but with movements so graceful and admirable to the many others who swooned at his presence. Along came the great and honorable queen, with rich wear to match her husband’s majesty, then there was their daughter with her husband and two younger sons. 

Everybody knew that Princess Monika’s youngest baby boy, Prince Ludwig, was born with the mark, and thus after Aldrich, he would be the one to be King, and probably the young queen’s future husband. Of course he was brought along to see, Aldrich holding the one year old in his arms as he made his way, nodding and greeting to all the many that bowed to him as he walked on. Two servants opened the grand doors for them, and Aldrich, having come here before, led his family down the known halls. The amount of people that littered the halls halted, bowing and giving way until they finally reached the main room. Once there, everyone bowed instantly, synchronized in such a way that it was even beautiful. 

“Your majesty,” even Augustus had bowed and addressed him as such. 

“This is a surprise,” Aldrich scoffed. 

Augustus was not one to greet him in such a way. In other circumstances, he would have embraced him, patted him hard in the back and or even lay a kiss on his cheek. But this time, he greeted him with the respect of a King, not even coming close, but only extending his arms as welcome to his home, and also presenting his family, especially the newest member, which was the reason of his travel, presence and even the celebration around them. 

Each took their own time greeting one by one, until all that was missing was the young Feliciano. Aldrich, with his own grandson in his arms, moved first to the cradle where he first spotted the young boy, who stopped his fluttering to look up to the strange and serious looking man gazing at him entirely. He stayed starring for the longest time, not offering a smile, a hand or even an attack of tickles as everyone had done to him with each of their first meetings. The other young boy was just the same, starring with complete indifference, gazing away and trying to find something of better interest. 

“I though you said it was a boy,” 

“Well, it is,” Augustus felt almost insulted that he dared doubt him. 

Aldrich raised an eyebrow but didn’t question any further. 

“He looks an awful lot like your daughter.” That had perked Renata’s attention, who smiled and bowed to the King once again. 

Silence continued, he continuously starred on, with no words but judging eyes. The whole crowd awaited for new compliments or even insults, but nothing. 

“Louis!” he called, and the Queen had come close to the cradle after having a small chat with Renata and Vicenzo. 

She gazed down to the baby with the same uninterested eyes, but she was less fearsome than the two other men. It got Feliciano to laugh and smile, hands even extending to her for a touch or to even be held. Louis couldn’t hold her sternness any longer. She smiled back and even reached her hands to hold his little tiny ones, the small baby enjoying its softness and just the small attention and little act of love. 

“What a darling,” finally a compliment from a Beilschmidt, the Queen more importantly. 

A united breath of relief filled the whole room. 

Things settled and the ball continued with its earlier festiveness, even the Beilschmidts joining along in dances, chatter and drinks. The Queen had taken a fondness to the new younger Queen, having held him, granting a special blessing with magic, wishing him happiness and a long life. Wanting to spend her time now with the other Vargas, she placed the baby back in its cradle, leaving it quite alone for now, all the guests distracted with other company and anything the feast offered. 

Only one guest seemed intrigued enough to come close once again to the cradle, little one year old Prince Ludwig, who still did not understand why this baby was given so much attention. He hoped to stay long enough to see, gazing to the other baby boy, who smiled and craved his attention like any other. Ludwig didn’t dare touch him, wanting to prove that he would not be fazed by whatever wonder this baby had used to grab all the adults’ attention. Yet baby Feliciano continued to laugh and smile to him, hoping that his own power could work to make the young prince smile himself. Ludwig had rested his head to the edge of the cradle, beginning to tire, wanting to be held in the arms of his mother, or his grandmother. He thought of running to them instead, better than continuing to wait for something to come from this baby. 

And it happened. 

All it took was a single touch against his arm, holding the other rather tightly to his spot. Ludwig looked back to the baby and was perplexed by his big eyes, which seemed to beg for him to stay, to continue giving the company that he wished. The smile, the glow, the dependence in those little fingers, had Ludwig reaching, letting their hands intertwine, Feliciano shaking it excitedly, for he finally got the attention, the smile and the new friend he wanted. 

You could say that it was with this little touch that it all began. 

 

It was important for the King and Queen to have a stable relationship from the moment they met, being as babies, children, teenagers, adults or even later on. Because of this, the Beilschmidts continued their visits for the next months, for the two future rulers to become better acquainted. Sure, both their boys couldn’t do much as toddlers, but they had them be enough with each other for them to recognize and even call each other by their names to play as their speech grew. Their familiarity like their friendship began to grow, right upon the eyes of their families. Sometimes in the castle, Ludwig would beg to see his dear friend, and Feliciano went on nights crying if he didn’t see Ludwig. It was starting to become rather common that Ludwig would stay at the Vargas estate, either playing about in the fields, in the house or staying up for hours talking or reading the books Feliciano had in his room, immersed in the stories or the pictures they offered. The Vargas family didn’t even care anymore about preparing the house for his visit or acting accordingly to a prince. He was now like another member of the family, causing the same havocs that they were all used to seeing. 

It was a beautiful spring day, a bright sun with sparse clouds, all the green was at its brightest and flowers were as colorful as the very rainbow that sometimes decorated the sky. It was the ideal peaceful weather to relax, nap, read a book or enjoy a picnic from. But with the constant clank of metals bouncing across these very fields, it didn’t seem like the best option. 

Feliciano peeked his head from the top of a hill, hidden well under its wall, a bright red pot on his head giving him clear position, but the little four-year-old didn’t know that, to him at the moment this was the best of his strategic planning, a clear victory to him and his companion. Ludwig peeked on with him as well, spotting their target picking some tomatoes from a well grown vine. 

“Do you have your sword ready?” Feliciano whispered to him, and Ludwig raised a broom they had taken from the kitchen. 

“What about your shield?” Ludwig in turn asked, and Feliciano raised an old foam panel. 

They were ready, chuckling between themselves as they began to stand up, going over the hill as slowly. But even still, the armor they had whipped with strings and pans still continued to smash against themselves, creating more clanks and bonks enough to reveal themselves. Luckily, Antonio, a servant’s ten-year-old son had been distracted enough with their tomatoes to notice the little soldiers ready to form their attack. 

“For Glory!” 

“For Honor and Riches!” 

“For the gods!” 

“For Hearts!” They shouted in turns, then screaming and chasing down the hill, enough of a noise to not only catch the attention of Antonio, but also some of the gardeners that were working there in peace. 

They all rolled their eyes once they noticed that it was only the prince and the young master. Antonio on the other hand panicked, dropping his basket of tomatoes and looking around him for a place to hide before they got a blow on him. Luckily that blow never came, for both the boys had underestimated the ground still moist by the rain that had befallen on the province the days before. Ludwig’s foot was trapped by the ground, pulling him down until he landed on the big brown mess of mud. Feliciano tripped alongside and joined him, their prestigious white clothing dirtied immensely and yet the boys were still stuck hard enough, not to mention embarrass, to be able to stand or show their dirtied faces to those who had witnessed it. Many of the gardeners had laughed but yet didn’t do a thing to get close and help them, even Antonio lay in still shock, debating if he should run or help both the masters. 

A maid, who had been searching for the missing pots all morning, quickly told the events to Signora Vargas. She had stopped immediately her short cooking lesson with Lovino to see if her son and the prince had been badly hurt and give them her best comforts. As she eased closer to them, making sure she herself didn’t fall into the mud, she saw that there was no ailment to them, just dirty clothes, skin and hair. They looked quite adorable trying to get out and get rid of much as they could from them, taking their ‘weapons’ ‘shields’ and ‘armor’ as well. Renata giggled, helping both boys out, not minding that she got her skirt and hands dirty, steading them both on solid grass covered ground. 

“Now, what kind of war has broken out for you both to send your armies?” she asked rather playfully, a pleasant smile in her face that didn’t make this seem like a scold at all. 

“We were addressing a crime!” Ludwig defended. 

“A horrible one that needed to be paid with his life, for his disrespectfulness to the future King and Queen,” it didn’t sound at all menacing when it came from the mouth of a four year old. 

She looked over to Antonio, still standing as petrified, not at all understanding what the two boys meant by that. He hadn’t done anything worth of murder. 

“What could have sweet Antonio done?” 

“He ate the tomatoes from last week’s picking!” Feliciano instantly blamed, pointing his fake sword towards him, hoping that now his mother would understand and let them avenge their home for the food taken. Renata still wouldn’t believe it. 

“Did he really?” and there was silence, from both the boys as they though it over. 

“We really don’t know,” Ludwig admitted. 

“But Lovino told us so.” Feliciano defended, for he always knew that his older brother would always tell the truth. 

Renata groaned, already preparing her scold for her older son. She then breathed in and relaxed, still having to deal with this force for now. 

“Feliciano, caro mio, it wasn’t Antonio, he was just as disappointed as the rest of us when it happened.” 

Both the boys let their weapons fall to the mud mess in disappointment, dirtying more of their fine clothe and even Renata’s. 

“Then who was it?” Feliciano asked. 

“We’ll get him.” Ludwig proclaimed, picking up his sword again and readying himself to fight another enemy. 

Renata brought them closer, cleaning what she could from both their faces with her apron. 

“How about, we get you boys to take a bath and then we have some nice snacks. I’ll deal with the culprit myself.” 

The boys couldn’t disagree when snacks were involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story would be my focus now, so expect updates at the same pace I had with Amor Aeternus :’D I hope you all enjoy!

The boys had Renata thinking twice if it was right to give them the sugary snacks they had waiting for them in the kitchen. Even without it, already the boys were as hyper running about the house. As soon as they were bathed, given both their sleeping robes, they were already coating them in their new sweat. They ran, they extended their hands as if they could fly and touch the high ceilings, climbing over desks, sofas and even vases simply out of fun. 

“Boys! Slow down!” Renata had called, but it was simply a far echo for the boys, continuing on their adventurous flight across the house. 

They only stopped once they reached the kitchen, taking their seats in one of the high stools that faced the counter. It was hard for their small stature, and Vicenzo, who had been in the room having a cup of coffee and making sure Lovino didn’t get burned as he cooked, had to help both the boys up, presenting them a plate of cookies and other fruits which they immediately took into their mouths. Renata arrived to the room exhausted, having to run to reach them. At least they were peacefully eating, except when they tried to talk to each other, crumbs falling on top of the counter or on their fresh new clothes. Renata groaned, but took a seat next to them anyways, noticing that the cookies they were eating were from a fresh batch, surely one Lovino had made. She took one herself and glowed at the taste. 

“Amazing, carino,” she complemented and Lovino smiled in appreciation, quickly going to make a new one. 

“Now, Lovi, please explain to me why it was that you told your brother that it was Antonio who had taken the lost tomatoes?” she went straight to it, already suspecting of Lovino as he stilled, placing some bowls and ingredients on the counter before they fell to the floor. 

He flushed in embarrassment and anger, tears bright on his eyes as he tried to think of a good excuse that his mother could believe. 

“Because he really did! I saw him! He had taken a good bag from the supply closet many nights ago! I saw him! I saw him!” he jumped on the stool he stood to reach the heights of the counter, hoping from his desperation that his parents could better believe him. 

“What were you doing up at night in the kitchen watching Antonio?” Vicenzo asked, a rather teasing smirk as he brought his cup to his lips. 

“Be-because I, I…uh,” Lovino stuttered and blushed, looking away from them, seeing as they all grew the very same smirk his father did. 

“Because you love him!” Ludwig shouted, having just finished eating a cookie. 

“N-no! No I don’t!” Lovino shouted at him, only growing the more red. 

“Yes you do! You’re always staring at him and you turn this red when you talk to him!” Feliciano defended Ludwig’s claim. 

“You love him! You love him! You love him!” Both the boys began to sing and chant, bouncing on their seats, Renata and Vicenzo chuckling. 

The red of embarrassment of Lovino was turning to one of anger, hands gripping the wooden spoon he held and Renata knew that it was usually not a good sign. Before things turned violent, she eased both the boys and handed them more cookies to distract them. 

“Love is a wonderful feeling Lovino, you should never deny it like that,” she told him, hoping it could quench the sudden anger he grew. 

It had worked, but he still pouted angrily, and he wasn’t as excited to bake now. 

“Also, the tomatoes Antonio had taken that night were rotten ones that I had asked he threw away,” she cleared. 

“Then who took them?” Lovino wanted to know now. 

“I did actually,” and there came in his grandfather, large bags of grapes in his hold, surely from the picking he had done in the day. 

He placed them on the floor, stretching and enjoying from the cool air of the home after working out there under the sun. 

“May I ask what for?” Renata asked, looking to him with a scold that was similar to the very ones she gave to her son and even Ludwig when they didn’t behave. 

“For the lovely lady in the small cottage next to our land,” of course, for another one of his many love interests. 

Renata rolled her eyes, she was used to her father constantly doing these kinds of things, which in turned created havoc as the one with Ludwig and Feliciano and their vengefulness on Antonio. 

“And in turn, she gave me the most wonderful vinaigrettes,” he pointed to them in a cabinet. Renata had been wondering where he had gotten them. 

Augustus went and took a cookie from the ones in the kid’s plate, but both Ludwig and Feliciano tried to stop him by hugging themselves against his large arm. 

“What is this?” Augustus wondered, still trying to take it, even if he had to carry both the boys in the air, trying to get it into his mouth. 

“No! You cannot have one!” Feliciano shouted. 

“You’re the thief that took the tomatoes, you shouldn’t be taking our cookies,” Ludwig joined, both the boys glaring. 

“Ah, come on, it was just a bag of tomatoes.” 

“No!” they still refused to. 

“What kind of unjust tyranny are you both going to hold once your king and queen?” Augustus laughed, capturing the cookie finally into his mouth, ignoring the angry groans from the future royals. 

They began their attacks of little punches that did nothing to Augustus. He only laughed, easily carrying both the little boys in each of his holds, spinning them, tickling them or blowing into their bellies. The boys couldn’t hold their anger any longer, and they quickly filled the whole room in giggles and even begs for Augustus to continue throwing them or making them fly all across the kitchen. 

Augustus played with them for the remainder of the day, while Renata stayed with Lovino for the rest of his cooking, having made four batches by the end of the day, many from which Augustus, Ludwig and Feliciano took from, which ruined their appetite for when they sat down to have dinner. 

With the night now above them, it was time for the boys to sleep. Ludwig was expected to leave back to the castle early in the morning. 

With Ludwig’s constant visits, he even had his own bed in Feliciano’s room, so he had his own place to rest, which he crashed into as both the boys were lead there by Renata. They were still as active from their playing with Nonno, boisterous on their beds, jumping and going on with the things they did. 

“That’s magnificent, but now, it’s time for bed,” Renata tucked them in, but it wasn’t as easy, both had their eyes wide opened, as if they were expecting her to present them a whole new game to play. 

She picked some thrown toys in the floor and placed them in their shelves or chest, then turning to see them chuckling at each other. They usually did that when they had been plotting something. She sigh, picking up two dog dolls which they tended to sleep with and hold in the night. 

“Ludwig, you have a long trip tomorrow, you need the rest, don’t let Feliciano keep you up,” she gave him his dog, moving some strands of blond hair from his face, placing a good night kiss to his forehead. That’s how familiar Ludwig had become in their household. 

“And Feliciano,” she handed him his own dog, not kissing him yet, but staring with an angry scowl. 

Feliciano starred back with an adoring smile, cheeks reddened and big brown eyes shining. She couldn’t stand it, she leaned and took him into his arms, placing many kisses across his face. Feliciano laughed and tried to ease himself closer, to hug as much as he could of the warmness he loved of his mother. They settled in a loving embrace, Renata rocking her baby boy against him, until Feliciano was at such a peace that she had though he had truly fallen asleep. When she placed him back on the bed, blankets over him, his head comfortable on his pillow, Feliciano’s eyes widened big enough, disappointing and already missing her touch. She leaned to place her own kiss upon his forehead, looking into his eyes and pocking at his little nose. 

“Sleep,” she commanded, “and don’t keep Ludwig awake, mio caro.” 

She stood and headed to the door, taking one last glance to make sure that they were both settled, with no hints of excitement. 

“Gute Nacht, Ludwig,” she wished him. 

“Gute Nacht, Signora Vargas,” Ludwig said tiredly, yawning and settling more in his pillows, covering his body well with his blankets. 

“Buona Notte, Feliciano, Ti Amo,” 

“Ti amo cosi tanto mama,” and like Ludwig, Feliciano closed his eyes and began to embrace the blankets and pillows. 

Renata trusted that both would remain like this and closed the door gently behind them to not wake them. Instantly Feliciano opened a single eye, looking over to the lights that shone under the door. Once it was off and his mother’s steps disappeared into the halls, he gave a little whistle. Ludwig himself instantly sat up, pulling away all the blankets. Feliciano took a book he hid under his pillow, standing and joining Ludwig in his own bed. 

“What did you get?” he asked. 

“It’s about fruits,” Feliciano easily found a good spot beside Ludwig, opening the book for both to see. 

“Fruits?” 

“Clubian Fruits.” 

“Oh!” 

Clubs was the most mysterious of the four kingdoms. It was the largest and with a lot of terrain that was still unexplored. It always perked the interest of children like Ludwig and Feliciano, that tended to wonder and even create what could be lost in their forests and tall mountains. This silly book Augustus had in his library could show them more of it, an array of fruits that both had never seen before, both wondrous and…disgusting. 

“Eww…” Feliciano commented, pointing to a pastel green colored fruit with large and hideous seeds all over it. It looked to be dripping, a gooey mess that was close to falling from the branch it was held in. 

“Would you eat that?” Feliciano asked him. 

“Never, never, never, never,” to prove his point, Ludwig even shook his head fiercely. 

“I would!” Feliciano glowed, proud of the daringness he showed Ludwig. 

Instead of praises, it only got him a disgusted look. “You would eat anything Feliciano,” he rolled his eyes and turned the page, hoping to find something much prettier than whatever they had just seen. 

And there was, like limes and other beautiful green citruses. They spent a good amount of the night going through the entire book, never a part of them tired. Renata came to wake them the next morning, only to find them dead asleep, cuddled together in Ludwig’s bed, the book over them as proof of what they did last night. Renata didn’t know whether to huff angrily or smile at the dear hold they had of each other. 

 

An uncle of Ludwig was getting married, and he had chosen the Italian province as the setting for his wedding. Many families were handed invitations to attend, like Feliciano’s family, who obliged in attendance. They had chosen an old church of a near village to the Vargas estate, and the very family had given the couple their fields for the feast after the ceremony. Feliciano had watched them prepare curiously, wondered at how they accommodated tables, chairs, fabrics, glasses, flowers, stones and even food to make a refine scene. This was to be the very first wedding he would attend and he couldn’t wait to see it take place right before his eyes. 

Despite his wish, Ludwig, as one of the couple’s nephews, came to the event, and when both the Prince and the young Vargas got together, no calm or concentration was expected. Throughout the silence of the ceremony, both the boys wouldn’t stop giggling, sending each other faces, playing hands games or making comments that got various hushes from their families. Hoping they would let the ceremony continue in peace, they let them run about the second floor of the church, yet with a perfect view to the altar, where the preacher continued and the couple lay before them, readying their vows and commitment. 

Ludwig and Feliciano paid no mind, finding it boring, preferring to entertain themselves with whatever items they found on this floor. But the beginning of a tune halted them, a song that began with a playing of the piano, the star and lonesome tune that brought the room into calm, even the two five year olds who hadn’t sit still all throughout. Violins and flutes joined in by a signal, truly beginning the song, a tune relaxing, enchanting, like the lullaby of a music box, something indeed belonging to the silence of the church, but also intimate to the couple that were becoming one. The tune began to disappear, leaving the church once again in mute silence, all looking to the groom, waiting. 

“I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom   
Never a fear to be lost, never a fear to fall   
In pleasure, I will take the mysteries of what I could meet   
If you accept to be mine, my Queen.”

The groom sang, although directed to his bride, loud enough for all who were assembled to hear. The bride in turn grew a great smile. Feliciano and Ludwig, both seemed hypnotized by the music, and moved close to where the rails lay. 

“No heat, no cold, will stop me of my search  
No sun, no rain to go against my strength   
Just promise me your hand   
And love me in our eternity.” 

Ludwig and Feliciano were far too short, they could not lean over the rails and gaze on. They stood between the gaps, starring down, each their hands embracing a baluster. It was a good hold, for the music could be enough to have them hurdling down from the space. 

“My sun, my moon, my land, my love   
I know it’s a journey you will overcome   
But I don’t need you to go so far   
I want you here to kiss me.” 

It was the wife’s turn to sing, turning all to him, away from the direction she took to the front, at the altar and preacher. It was a sign that she was dedicating everything to this song, just like she was dedicating to her vows and to her soon to be husband. 

“Would you want all the gold I will find for you?  
Would you like the songs I will bring from afar for you?   
Would you accept me as your shield?  
And would you want me always by your side?”

The groom sang back to her, taking her hand in a meaningful hold, both easing just a little closer. The entire crowd could tell that the song wanted to have them truly embrace and kiss before it was told by the preacher, and it took a lot from them to not do so that instant. 

“I don’t want any of the riches you will bring  
I don’t care for any of the songs  
I only want you to hold   
I only want your arms around me.” 

The wife replied, and to Feliciano’s surprise, Ludwig actually continued to sing the next part, in silence with her. 

“Bring me your love, your kisses, your loyalty,   
Your passion, your hope, your defeat,  
Your promise, your weakness, your strength,  
I will keep it all in my heart.”

Feliciano starred back at him, wondering if perhaps he knew about the song, but Ludwig just seemed lost, still as curious. He truly was listening to it for the first time. 

“I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom   
Never a fear to be lost, never a fear to fall   
In pleasure, I will take the mysteries of what I could meet   
If you accept to be mine, my King.” 

And Feliciano joined in the last of the melody, impressed himself that he sang readily, the tune coming from a deep part of his soul that wanted to be free with this melody. Ludwig starred in turn with the same expression Feliciano held just moments ago. 

“I feel like I’ve heard this song before,” Ludwig admitted, feeling rather fearful at how well he suddenly knew it. 

But the fear didn’t last, back in the Vargas estate, as the feast continued on, the boys ran across the fields, repeating the song over and over. They played and even danced to their own tune, laughing loudly, many others who were around joining them, in their own dance, smiling at the fact that the future King and Queen were already singing their song. It was a comment that had grabbed both the boy’s attention, so when the dinner was served, Feliciano didn’t waste time to ask his mother. 

“The song is called ‘Accept to be mine’, it was composed by one of your great grandfather’s carino,” she told him, taking a napkin to clean a stain that had gotten unto his cheek. 

“Romulus created it for his beloved queen on the day of their wedding, and ever since it has been sung by the Kings and Queens. It’s a lovely song, isn’t it? Which is why many other couples use it as their vows,” 

“Do opa and oma know the song?” Ludwig asked. 

“Ja,” Monika, Ludwig’s mother, pointed to the current King and Queen, Ludwig’s grandparents, who had a table all for themselves. 

Although they had many food offerings, they didn’t eat as much, only taking small bites from time to time, distracted in their own conversation. 

“I saw them mouthing it during the ceremony,” Gilbert, who was Ludwig’s older brother, snickered, holding a hand to his mouth to not laugh any louder. 

Ludwig didn’t get why it was so funny. In his short life, his grandparents had always been united, their efforts together resulting in a good kingdom. They didn’t show their love as publicly as Augustus had been with his late wife, Helena, neither as Renata and Vicenzo, or his very own parents. Their love they only wanted showed for themselves, in private and intimate moments where only they could focus on their own promise and lasting emotions. 

That night, Ludwig had managed a rare glimpse of it. 

The guests had already gone and all that was left was the decoration that they meant to take down the morning afterwards, when the couple was already settled on their way to their honeymoon. It was late, not an hour for both the King and Queen to remain awake, alone in the dim lighting of the candles that still flickered on, still in their table, gazing as if the party was still partaking. 

It was neither an hour for Ludwig and Feliciano to still be awake, but they wanted from the leftovers which they took in a basket and headed over to one of the living rooms, where they had a clear view to the backyard. They munched on fruits, small cake pieces, small pieces of chicken, and of course, whatever pasta Feliciano could find. They had been distracted well enough with their midnight snacks to notice the presence of the King and Queen. It only became obvious when they suddenly stood, but instead of returning back to the house, they took the dance floor. They spoke, not a word heard to young boys, but they eased closer to the glass, wondering over what was it that they were going to do. 

They took the usual position for a waltz and after the stare they gave each other, a rare smile from the King’s mouth, a sung began, and Ludwig and Feliciano did not had to be listening to know which one it was. 

“I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom   
Never a fear to be lost, never a fear to fall   
In pleasure, I will take the mysteries of what I could meet   
If you accept to be mine, my Queen.”

Ludwig began to sing, quietly, a whisper, but yet just enough of a tune for the King and Queen to dance to.

“No heat, no cold, will stop me of my search  
No sun, no rain to go against my strength   
Just promise me your hand   
And love me in our eternity.”

He continued on, noticing how his lips matched well with the movements his own grandfather was making, spinning about his wife across the floor, taking the solitude well, enjoying from it like no other had shown during the very liveliness of the feast.

“My sun, my moon, my land, my love   
I know it’s a journey you will overcome   
But I don’t need you to go so far   
I want you here to kiss me.”

As the Queen’s part, Feliciano began to sing it, in the same quiet tone Ludwig had taken. Ludwig admitted that Feliciano made it much beautiful. He had a voice to sing and give just anything a lively aura that could awake anything. 

At the last verse, Feliciano chuckled as he turned to Ludwig, offering his hands. Ludwig didn’t understand for what, it took a quick glance to the continuing dance below for him to understand. He blushed, nervous, fidgeting and even stuttering. He didn’t know how to dance at all, while Feliciano has had his chance because he saw him constantly dance with Augustus. He felt like he was going to embarrass himself, but as it was his turn to continue to sing, he forced himself to take the hand, bravely positioning them both as he saw his grandparents do. This was Feliciano, his best friend and his future companion to rule over their kingdom. He could trust him, he would show him and there was nothing to worry about. 

“Would you want all the gold I will find for you?  
Would you like the songs I will bring from afar for you?   
Would you accept me as your shield?  
And would you want me always by your side?”

And they began, taking the space of the room for their own dance. Along with the song, they filled the room in laughter, in childish energy that at points made this dance messy. But it was nothing, after all, they were simply learning. Feliciano, despite what little he knew, messed up several steps, along with Ludwig. 

Many times they would trip, but with each other’s help, they stood up again and continued, all until the song finished. It ended with Ludwig’s arm tightly around Feliciano’s waist, Feliciano resting his hands upon Ludwig’s chest. They giggled, but once their eyes met, silence befall and they noticed their closeness, even the way they held to each other. Ludwig’s head leaned over Feliciano’s own and they began to laugh again, enjoying from this comfort, this growing trust, whatever that had gone through them in the silence of their stares gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based a lot of the song from ‘For the dancing and the dreaming’ from How to train your dragon 2, I though it was a nice melody that would go well with the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano was only six years old and already he could draw a bunny with realistic strokes and shades. He could draw the grass, the flowers and even the sky behind it to complete it, as beautiful and worthy enough to be hanged, along with the expensive paintings that were hanged about his house from his ancestors. His family considered painting and drawing a hereditary talent that all Vargas possessed, and Feliciano, even if he was to be queen, was no exception. 

Now Ludwig, possessed no such thing. As any other six year old, all his lines were squiggly, he painted over them and still did not understand these concepts of perspective, shading and lighting. He always felt so inferior when he drew next to Feliciano, his childish doodles in flimsy paper masterpieces, while his, garbage, things he knew the servants would throw away once they cleaned the table. He sigh as he starred at his own lonely half drawn pink bunny, while Feliciano was adding details to the clouds he drew in his own background. He really wished it wasn’t raining that moment, he much preferred to be playing outside. He placed his pink crayon on the table, and settled with gazing to the clouds, a part of him hoping that some of his little…prince powers could do something to stop this storm. Feliciano noticed his halted movements and raised his head. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want to draw anymore, I want to go outside.” 

“But why?” he looked to Ludwig’s drawing, only a half drawn bunny, a couple of flowers and blades of grass. 

“It looks fine,” 

“No it doesn’t, yours is obviously better, why even bother,” 

This is what Feliciano disliked to see the most from Ludwig, doubt and lost to his negative thoughts. It hurt him, because he believed in him and he looked to him already like he was supposed to at a king. It was just painting, he shouldn’t give up so easily to it just because of his own talent. He inched closer to Ludwig, placing a gentile hand to his shoulder. 

“It really is fine, but it won’t get any better if you give up like this,” he gave him one of his famous sunshine smiles, always a light enough to give back Ludwig his confidence, his wishes and perseverance to continue and try. He still wouldn’t dare pick up his crayon though, even now it seemed to be taunting him about the talent he did not possess. 

“Come on!” with surprising strength, Feliciano pulled Ludwig back to the table, forcefully placing the crayon into his drawing hand. 

“This time, I’ll be helping you.” He seemed extremely excited to do so. 

Feliciano held a tight grip with Ludwig’s hand and Ludwig let him, letting him ease to where he should paint and how much force he had to apply. Even when they switched colors to create a shade or even a gradient, Feliciano maintained the hold of his hand, and with it Ludwig began to learn, smiling and gleeful that he managed to improve his drawing, even with Feliciano leading him and always with his hold. 

A maid had come to check on them and was still on her spot as he gazed at them, both the boys not knowing of her presence yet, so Feliciano continued with his lesson. It was a giggle from her than made them notice. 

“Awww, look at you two, already holding hands, beautiful little romantic seeds you both are, what a couple you will be when you are married.”

They both gazed over to her curiously, wondering what she was talking about. Ludwig noticed their still joint hands and quickly let go, blushing red and rubbing them on his vest, as if to hide the proof of what the maid already saw. 

“Married? We’re not getting married Signora Bernadetta,” Feliciano answered. 

“Yeah, Feliciano is my best friend, it be too weird.” Ludwig added. 

She only chuckled, beginning to dust and clean some small things in the room. 

“You say that now, but wait until you both grow into beautiful and handsome men,” she eased and rubbed both their hairs, “you won’t be able to resist each other.” The boys still sat with deep confusion, looking to each other hoping that maybe the other could better explain, but no luck. 

They sometimes forget that they were indeed humans like any other, who grow and will one day be as old as their parents. As so, they did not think they would even grow up to be as handsome as Signora Bernadetta said or how even the entire kingdom hoped. All they knew was their now and they believed all they had for each other was this friendship and how it would always remain. 

“Besides, it’s not for me or for you both to decide, it’s for your parents, but I believe they will go through with it, after all, you both get along better than we ever expected,” she picked some mantels to wash, bowed to the future rulers and left back to her usual duties. 

The boys remained still as confused, expecting her to come back and better explain, but she never did. They once again looked to each other for explanations, but still nothing. They continued on with their drawings, Feliciano still trying to show Ludwig, although now they were too nervous to once again have the hold of their hands. 

The next hours just became awkward for them, as they thought about what Signora Bernadetta just told them. Their parents couldn’t just do that…could they? Ludwig and Feliciano always thought that being King and Queen meant just making decisions and working together for their kingdom. They never though it actually meant getting married. 

They though to all the marriages they knew, their parents and grandparents, how romantic they were, their embraces, their kisses on the mouth or whatever else they did behind closed doors that had the servants moving them away and telling them to leave them in peace. 

Did they have to do all that? Did they have to show each other such devotion and attention? Go on dates and give exaggerated presents to the other? 

To both, it seemed weird and unusual. Yes, they did care for each other deeply, almost like family, but they didn’t think it was to that extent. It was disgusting, and they made silent promises to themselves to never get mushy with each other. They would rule this kingdom just as they were, best friends. 

 

Rome was the capital city of the Italian province. It was wonderful and enchanting, with great culture, ancient relics of their past and the most amazing places to dine. It was constantly visited from many others outside the province and even kingdom. Because of its great beauty and important historical value, it was many times chosen as the city for the Four Kingdoms meeting and later ball. 

It was held once a year, mostly as a great exchange of the four kingdoms, for all the Kings, Queens and Jacks to meet in friendly manner away from the constant duties of their positions, hoping to better strengthen bonds and better depend on the other in the case of war or another sort of emergency. 

Many nobles were invited to attend, or others who were just lucky enough to get an invitation. Those who couldn’t only remained watching by the streets, held by gates or guards to not let them impose on the feast. Yet they all came, hoping for a glimpse of these royals. 

Feliciano was finally seven years old and could be accepted to come to the ball as the future Queen of Hearts along with the rest of his family. He was dressed extravagantly well for the occasion, all sewn by his mother and help from the maids in his household with the richest of fabrics and most expensive details. 

When he was first seen by all with it, they all glowed, showering him with compliments, hugs and kisses. They were indeed proud of what they made and that Feliciano looked dignified enough to be in this ball. Feliciano on the other hand, hated it. 

It was tight, stuffy, certain parts piercing or scratching on his skin and it brought him immense heat. Many times on the carriage trip he tried to get rid of it, only to have his mother tighten whatever that was loose that could give Feliciano easy escape. It was horrible and he already couldn’t wait to get off from it. 

It was Feliciano’s very first time out of his home and village, quite a long way to take to the city despite it being in his very own province. The views, the hills, the lakes, rivers and just all the land the beautiful sun of the day shone upon as they continued onwards to the city was just enough to make Feliciano forget about the annoying clothing he was draped with, eyes glued to the window as he witnessed the beauty of his Kingdom. The city was just as spectacular as anything he had seen on the route, like a marbled jeweled crowning the long line of hills, seeming to bow to him as he entered through the main gates. He saw buildings taller than he ever knew, piled together, an intimidating maze that he knew he would get lost in if he dared go alone. They were adorned in all forms of marble, to give it breath and life, looking to be moving along with the grand amount of people that piled and walked among the streets. Feliciano had never seen so many people in once place before. 

It was packed for the ball, all sides of the rode covered with eyes on the moving carriage Feliciano was on. He didn’t understand why all these people were staring at him, screaming, shouting and pointing to him excitedly. He waved to them though, as happily as he was meeting with a good friend. It only got the crowds to get more excited, jumping and waving back to him. To Feliciano, it was fun, so he continued to do this, even getting the window down and shouting to them in their greet: “Ciao Ciao!” hoping for all to hear. And they did, giving him the very same greeting, ogling at his cuteness and even kindness. No other noble had greeted and waved to them like this. Feliciano was so tempted to step down and join them, play with the countless of children and just spend a nice walk through this new city. He was not allowed though, he was even pushed back into his seat the closer they got to the main building of the city. 

Walls rose to divide it from the rest, all entrances packed with heavily armed guards who only gave entrance to the finest carriages with royal or noble symbols. The building stood like a fine palace, much bigger than Feliciano’s own mansion, in red and gold details and symbols, the yard paved in a cream cobblestone and wonderfully kept grass, bushes, trees and even flowers. Already Feliciano wanted to run through and loose himself to them, pointing to his mother, suggesting the most beautiful flower accessories to make. 

They waited in a long line of carriages. Once they arrived to the entrance, all the passengers would step down and make their presence known to the air of the palace. They were greeted by servants and then lead forward inside. Feliciano saw as the carriage before them was the one that held the Hearts royal family, King Aldrich being the first to step down, followed by the rest of his family, which got more servants, banners and flags to decorate their welcome. 

“Guardati mama! E Ludwig!” Feliciano began to jump in his seat as soon as he saw him appear right behind his mother. 

He couldn’t hold it, and as soon as he noticed the distraction the rest of his family had, he pulled the door open and rushed off, ignoring the shouts his mother and grandfather gave him. 

“Ludwig! Ludwig! Ludwig! Ludwig!” he shouted and ran at rapid speeds towards him. 

It was too fast for even the young prince to notice, quickly jumped on in a tightening and even choking hug. Everyone turned worriedly towards him, but quick breaths of relief were taken when they saw that it was only Feliciano. Ludwig didn’t mind at all, he was used to Feliciano always greeting him in such a way, especially after they haven’t seen each other in a couple of weeks, which was an equivalent of years to them. He easily embraced him back and they both didn’t mind their clothes getting dirty as they rolled about the floor, giggling and laughing. 

“You’re here! You’re here! You’re here!” Ludwig shouted, of course ecstatic, he was worried that he would have to go through this stuffy meeting bored in a corner just watching people talk, eat and dance. 

“All right, that’s enough boys,” Monika had to depart and stand them properly, fixing what she could of their clothing, even complimenting on Feliciano’s handsome wear. 

“I’m so sorry about this,” Renata came and quickly apologized. 

“It’s all right,” Aldrich spoke up, “We must be getting inside immediately, the rest are awaiting us.” 

They all nodded and both the Beilschmidts and Vargas came in quite a mess together inside, talking among each other much to the surprise of the guests. The Beilschmidts had fame with entering such feasts with seriousness and order, but here they were, laughing and even joking with the Vargas. 

While both families were distracted with greeting many of the guests, Ludwig and Feliciano escaped together to meet more of this palace, see what fun they could have while here. Ludwig admitted that it was probably the finest ball he had ever attended, and that was saying something, for he lived in the main palace in the capital and had already seen his fair share of royal balls. Everyone, especially the royals, were dressed in their finest wear. All types of expensive jewels adorned them, the greatest colors, with attitude and slow movements that seemed they had trained to take. They both admitted it was quite beautiful, but they also seemed so strained, still and serious, their conversations boring and uneventful. 

Only a couple of minutes into the feast and already the boys wanted to leave, tempted by the fields of the outside they saw through the many large windows. They had found an entrance, and readily took it, wanting to head off and have it for themselves. Renata had spotted and stopped them on time, grabbing them by their shoulders and stilling them in their spot. 

“I’m sorry boys, but we all need you to stay inside,” 

“But why?” 

“There’s nothing to do in here!” 

“Please boys, just stay in here,” she begged, a worrying look in his eyes that even scared Feliciano. 

He didn’t say anymore and Ludwig did the same, settling on just walking around with their mothers, greeting many who coed at them. They commented on their future positions, on how nice it was that they already got along so well, at how cute they were and already giving them advice on what to do once they were at the throne. Both of them were only seven years old, and none of the things they said when it came to that aspect made sense to them. To appease to their families, they only nodded and smiled, many times glancing to the exits hoping for a chance to play outside, but everyone kept an eye on them, knowing of their want, and for some reason they just wouldn’t let it happen. 

They were taken to dinner in one of the high floors, near a balcony where they overlooked to the still continuing feast, dancers taking the floor, music playing, and guests still arriving. With their food done and their families impending them from doing much, they gazed down in silence, commenting from time to time on some outrageous hat or exaggerated make up on either a man or woman. 

And then they entered. This small family of only a father, a mother and a small child who seemed around Ludwig and Feliciano’s age. Jet black hair, slanted eyes, and despite his age, walking knowingly, like he already had the wisdom of an old man. The rest of his family came into the feast just like him, their clothing of red kimonos and hakamas standing outrageously different from the rest, but just as extravagant and beautiful. Ludwig and Feliciano’s eyes were settled on them, intrigued, never had they seen people from the Japanese province in person. 

The Japanese province was an island just off the coast from both the German and Italian province. Despite their general closeness, they held a great cultural difference from the main land. Some wondered if it could even be a kingdom of its own, but their similar climates and nature opposed to that. The Japanese rarely left their island, thinking the German, Italian and other provinces of the kingdom too brash, rude and of course, different from themselves. They only showed themselves on such occasions as this, especially this family, who held a rather important member in their mist. 

“Mama, who are they?” Feliciano asked Renata by pulling on her long dress, clearly pointing to the new inhabitants of the ball. 

She smiled, knowingly, even giggling for this was an opportune moment. 

“That’s the Honda family, a great noble family of importance from the Japanese province. You see that little boy,” she pointed over to the youngest member, “that’s Kiku Honda, chosen by the gods as the next Jack of Hearts.” 

That truly perked the children’s attention, both the boys smiling as if they were just introduced to a new friend that instant. 

“So he’ll be our jack of hearts then!” Ludwig jumped in enthusiasm. 

“Precisely.” Renata confirmed, receiving a chorus of ‘Uuuuu’s’ from the boys. 

“Then we have to introduce ourselves!” Feliciano shouted, eagerly jumping on his spot, Renata fearing that he was willing to jump from this floor just to get to the family. 

“What?” 

It was quite sudden, Feliciano’s impulse, already wanting to come towards them, rushing off to leave their secured balcony. 

“Feliciano! No!” She called out, trying to catch with him on time. 

“Why not?” Even as his mother tried to rush towards him, Feliciano didn’t stop at all, continuing all until he crashed against a strong pair of legs. 

He fell to the floor by the force, and the figure didn’t dare help, he found this just the force enough to stop the young boy from moving any further. King Aldrich looked down to him, a pillar thick and tall enough to reach the high ceilings of this palace in the young boy’s eyes. Feliciano was rarely intimidated by the King, he had learned to be as friendly with him as he was with the rest of Ludwig’s family, but this time, his blue eyes shone like a predator, a darkness in him that made the young boy quiver, wishing he could move and rush over to his mother’s side for comfort. 

“A meeting between the King, Queen and Jack is prohibited before the age of arising. It is a law given to us by the gods and we must play our part that such a meeting does not take place until then,” Aldrich told him, forceful, enough for Feliciano to hear and understand him. He was not willing to repeat himself. 

“But why?” Feliciano dared ask, “I can meet Ludwig just fine, why can’t we meet Kiku? Isn’t it just as important as getting to know Ludwig?” 

Aldrich didn’t answer him, he simply starred on, seeming to grow taller, getting the young boy to meek down fearfully. Not being able to continue his watch on him, he turned his gaze down. 

“Do not get near him, just honor my command and don’t question it any furhter,” 

“But I want to-” 

“Feliciano!” he shouted, a commanding tone that was just what got Feliciano to give up, to practically scramble back to his mother’s side, holding to her skirt, trembling and not daring to gaze back to the King. 

The room went somberly silent as they all witnessed the scene, the only sound being Feliciano’s whimpering. Renata rubbed at hand on his hair and Ludwig had taken his hand to caress, both comforting gestures enough to make the future Queen relax. They had brought him to the table, distracting him with some much loved desserts. 

As the minutes passed, Feliciano was soothed enough as if nothing had ever happened. Renata had gone to have a dance with her husband, along with many others, leaving the two children alone with snacks and desserts that hopefully will keep them put there for the rest of the ball. But it wasn’t enough to still the curiosity they still held for Kiku Honda, who spent most of the feast by his parent’s side, no emotion shown on his face, not even boredom or excitement. Ludwig and Feliciano kept their gaze on him like magnets, an impulse in both of them to do something against what King Aldrich just made them clear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the long time it took me. Lots of projects along with many other personal things happened this month and it gave me no time to write at all. But finally we here have a new chapter. Since now finals time is approaching, my next update will probably take some time as well, but let’s see how it goes. Hope you enjoy!

Despite the many words he heard back in his island province about the main land, he had actually been quite impressed with what he had met in his first trip. Everything indeed had been different as he had been warned; the buildings, the food, the customs, even the people. Even with how well they had taught him a good basic grasp of both Italian and German, he still felt behind as he talked to all these native speakers. None didn’t mind, they shooed any mistakes and only made comments on how cute it was, some even reaching down to pinch his cheeks. That was probably one of the only things he disliked…the constant touching from all these nobles and royals. Was this what he would have to deal with constantly once he made permanent residence in the Kingdom to fulfill his duty as the Jack of Hearts? Never mind that, he would endure it for his kingdom, he had been chosen by the gods after all. 

His parents wanted him to meet with the current King, Queen and Jack of Hearts and he was eager to ask them questions and to hope he already had some blessings from them. A part of him had hoped to meet with the young prince and his future Queen, and his eyes had searched eagerly for any hint of them, but with so many people wanting to converse and grabbing his attention, it had simply been too hard. It was unfair, he should be given a chance to meet with the two people he was to serve and rule along with, but everyone had denied him the chance, for a reason none seemed to want to explain. 

But for now, he wanted peace, too much commotion all of a sudden. He was not used to it and he needed some quiet as a good recharge. The owners of the palace had granted him entrance into one of their galleries for that peace, giving the young future Jack of Hearts a chance to witness the arts that their kingdom was greatly known for. He was lead inside, the large red doors shut behind him and he was left in a pleasant quietness, too much for a room that was right next to a continuing ball full of chattering and music. With all these artistic treasures surrounding him, he could easily forget about it all and loose himself with many images of men, of nature and of their gods, the Aces. They were all so beautiful, a dance of images for his eyes, a partner for him in each masterpiece. Part of him wanted to take the hand of one of those many statues and dance like those he had seen in the ball. They just seemed so real, so lively, like they could jump out and- okay, not like that. 

Ludwig couldn’t hold his balance any longer, and as so, Feliciano had fallen from it, pulling Ludwig along with him to the floor. The crash against the floor was enough to shake a near pillar, which held a large bust of one Heart’s greatest warriors, fallen to the floor in pieces. It was the crash that brought sudden silence between the three, only for a short moment worried over it. But Ludwig and Feliciano didn’t think more of the worthless mess when finally they had Kiku for themselves. 

“Hi Kiku!” Feliciano jumped, rushing towards him, taking his hand to shake like he had seen many adults greet. It was hard enough to shake all of Kiku’s being, already getting dizzy and trying to let go of the hold. 

“I’m Feliciano, and this is Ludwig!” Feliciano helped Ludwig up and ushered him forward to meet, and the young prince gave him the same shaking greeting that Kiku was starting to dislike. 

“How did you-” 

“You look very pretty!” Feliciano complimented. 

“Your clothes look really comfortable,” Ludwig continued. 

“Your hair is so soft,” Feliciano went ahead and touched it. 

“Can you see with your eyes like that?” 

Kiku gasped offended. 

“Did you come here riding a dragon?” 

“Huh?” 

“The Japanese province has the prettiest dragons, not that ours aren’t.” 

“Is it true what they say about ninjas?” 

“Can you teleport?” 

Kiku held his hands to both of them, a form to tell them to fall silent. It surprisingly worked, and they had stopped their insistent and frivolous questions. Like training puppies they held and waited for a command, just as eager and active despite their sudden stillness. 

“Um…who are you both?” he asked, easing himself and being presentable. Despite how they acted and addressed themselves toward him, he still wanted to continue to treat them with respect. 

“Didn’t I-” 

“I know, I meant if you two are perhaps sons of nobles or perhaps even servants?” He talked like an adult, and that was something that just didn’t seem to make sense to Feliciano and Ludwig. 

They starred on as if Kiku had spoken to them in a different language. The silence was finally broken with laughter from Feliciano, a sound so beautiful to fit well with the gallery. 

“Why should it be important now?” he took a gentle hold of his hands, one that Kiku though comforting and very soft. “We should go play and have fun.” 

What a suggestion they had given him, what a chance, one many times he wasn’t given despite being a child. He was so tempted to take it, join, go and see what it was like, with children just like himself. 

“Come on, we found some weird looking spheres in the third floor,” Ludwig said, already leading them forward. Feliciano took a strong hold of Kiku’s hand and lead him, giving him no choice but to participate in whatever silly game they had planned. 

As Ludwig had said, the third floor had a room filled with amazing colorful spheres, looking like large marbles, expensive, surely fragile and definitely not to play with. But both Ludwig and Feliciano didn’t seem to pay attention to that detail. They looked just like any other balls they had played with, surely they worked just the same. Kiku, who could tell the fragility of the items, though of stopping them, but his curiosity beat anything else, and like the others, had taken a bright red-orange one that seemed like fire blazing in his hand. It looked, to all three, like magic they could omit, like the ones they had seen their own parents do. It was the image they needed to start their pretend game, one where their minds let them think they were throwing the most powerful magic at their enemies. 

The three of them started a song of booms, cracks and shots from their mouths, throwing all the different spheres across, many landing on either the floor or the top of other surfaces in the room without a single damage. With no harm, no matter how harshly they threw, it simply let them become much more chaotic with their throws, even beginning to throw them at each other. A game of simple catch was starting, a mess and array of different colored spheres to entertain their eyes, to smile, to play, to jump all across the room and just grant to the three future monarchs a moment to live their childhood. The loud laughter and childish screams would of course attract attention, by another monarch who had just happened to be walking by the area and noticed the sound. This prince opened the door just as he saw a pink sphere pass right by his head, then a yellow one, a green, all quick dots dashing before him dangerously. Did these people know what those even were? 

“What in the-” and that’s when he finally laid his eyes on the culprits, a mischievous laughter that was enough to alert the others of his presence. They each dropped their own sphere, perplexed, caught, the weight of what they were doing wrong suddenly dawning upon them. 

The thirteen year old prince of Diamonds, Francis Bonnefoy, entered the room with an evil smirk, doing a favor and even closing the door behind them. “What a predicament I have found our three future rulers to be in. What would your parents think if they knew about this? Playing with the spheres of Validity and look,” he turned his gaze towards the young Japanese, “speaking and playing with your future jack, the consequences could be pretty dire.” He didn’t look at all worried about that, after all, the punishment was not to be for him but for the young future monarchs. 

“You don’t know that!” Ludwig stood out. 

He always had a great dislike of the Diamond prince, particularly for this attitude as if he’s always challenging, belittling him. Ludwig was to be King of Hearts, one of a powerful kingdom, much so than the Diamond Kingdom had fame for, and he would not be looked down upon from other princes and princesses. 

“Oh, but I do, and you’re making a big mistake. I suggest you put all the spheres back in their place and begin to head out.” 

“Yo-you won’t tell our parents, right Francis?” Feliciano begged, teary eyes, already placing his own sphere back, wanting to come close and try what he could to convince him. 

Francis had a soft spot for the young Queen, his demeanor completely changing to the kind brother figure Feliciano looked up to. He soften his hair and let his hand caress at his cute puffed cheeks, touches that Ludwig seemed to despise, Kiku having to hold him down from moving any further to stop it with brute force. 

“No Feliciano, but only if you come out this instant, return to the ball and let Kiku return to his family.” 

“No!” Ludwig interrupted, angrily, a glare that he tried to make fearsome, but his childish face and baby blue eyes didn’t help at all. It only received a chuckle from Francis. 

“Don’t make this any harder Ludwig, come on, before anybody else finds us,” 

“No! You’re not in charge of telling me what to do. If I want to keep playing I’ll stay, if I Want to keep spending time with Feliciano and Kiku, I will, and you won’t stop me!” he pulled Feliciano back to their side rather harshly, in the process knocking one of the biggest spheres in the room, the one they had tried avoid due to its largeness and dark colors. 

Ludwig caught it just in time before it smashed against the floor, but it began to tremble in his fingertips, and from its stillness, it dashed off like a bullet across the room, smashing a window and flying off to land in another distant corner in the deep forest. All four stood astonished, the echo that the sphere left still a haunting sound, a reminder of the great trouble they could get in now that they had lost one of the spheres. Paralyzed they remained, hoping it could return just as it had flew off, or thinking about how they could get it back, each with their own idea until Ludwig decided to act on his own. 

He took off the cape he was given to wear and left it over a chair, he headed towards the cracked hole in the glass, looked to the distance below him and over to the dark woods that now looked rather fearful, like the dwelling of villains in the fairytales they told him about. But he had to get it back! He couldn’t be the cause of getting both Feliciano and Kiku into big trouble. 

“I-I’ll go get it!” he ran passed them, quickly before they dared want to stop him. 

But Feliciano couldn’t let him, not at least alone, when he looked so scared, tears surely swelling in his eyes from the fault he felt. 

“Ludwig, wait! Wait!” Feliciano called after him, but Ludwig didn’t stop, he continued trying to find an exit, he would take any, even a window if he had to. 

Francis and Kiku ran right behind them, hoping to stop them, hoping to find a better explanation to what had happened. Something about just getting it in those woods seemed out of place, especially with the heavy security and Renata’s clear warning of not wanting them to leave the ball. Ludwig didn’t care about this, he found an open window in one of the halls, leading right to the garden, by tall bushes that could cover well his escape to the few that strolled away from the commotion of the ball. 

He was sure he was going to do this alone, but he felt the joining of steps, the tired breaths of Feliciano, right behind him, following along without a moment’s hesitation. 

“Ludwig! Feliciano!” Francis called out to them, but he was left ignored. 

At least Kiku- he turned and he was gone as well, following behind the royals he would serve in the future. 

“Yo-you-you three!” It wouldn’t work. 

The three children had gone off, over the gates that separated the palace from the woods, to whatever they would find alone. He had to get Aldrich and Augustus. 

 

“I obviously won,” Feliciano commented. 

“It’s unfair, you didn’t get tripped,” Kiku tried to reason. 

Ludwig didn’t make any comment, he was busy looking for any hint of the sphere, searching behind trees, bushes, in the mud, even in plain sight. It was hard when the sphere could easily blend in with the darkness they were surrounded with. 

It was odd, how scared he felt in these woods, lost, in danger, like a monster could soon rise from beneath their feet and eat them. The forests of the kingdom were usually beautiful, perfect to stroll around, with a paved roads or not, safe enough for even three children to play in alone. Yet this one, sent a shiver through Ludwig with each step he took deeper. It was a surprise Feliciano could remain as lively, their light to continue across, keeping their small conversations active and with shine in them, playing games, making their experience even here fun. But it was weakening, with each crack or sudden far off step into the distance. Feliciano cowered more, holding on to Ludwig’s arm tightly and Ludwig even found comfort in it, slowing his pace just so Feliciano could remain close to him. Kiku was just as close, keeping his eyes open like Ludwig’s for the sphere, the chills of the forest reaching him. 

They only continued because of the need to find the sphere to avoid large trouble. 

Minutes went on, Kiku thinking maybe hours, recognizing a boulder they had passed once already. 

“I-I think we should head back,” he suggested, forcing them to a stop, looking around him to find the route back. 

None was presented to them, only fading footsteps that had already made circles around the woods. 

“Bu-but what about the sphere?” Feliciano asked, scared and trembling enough to just hide under Ludwig’s shirt. 

“We can’t just return without it,” despite how fearsome the situation looked, Ludwig didn’t want to give up yet. 

“This place looks really dangerous, I think if we just told our parents what happened, they’ll have better luck finding it,” Kiku suggested. 

“It-it’s not, dangerous,” he still trembled, and there was hesitation as he let go of Feliciano, moving ahead to prove that there was nothing to fear. 

It didn’t calm Feliciano at all, who extended his arms, begging for Ludwig to come back to their side. The three of them couldn’t get separated, they would just get lost and worsen the situation. 

“Lu-ludwig!” Kiku called. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, it’s just-” a look between two large trees, a gasp, and Ludwig fell back to the floor. 

Feliciano and Kiku quickly came to his help, but as soon as they did, Ludwig ushered them to remain silent, pointing to the spot he just took look of. Quietly, both the other boys looked, and noticed between the mist two cloaked figures, right over the very sphere they had been looking for. Ludwig covered both their mouths just in time before they gasped loudly enough to be noticed, and suggested they just looked, hopefully they would leave. 

It wasn’t likely, for they remained, watching the sphere, analyzing, talking, too far off to be comprehensible. The three of them were intrigued by the cloaks they wore, black, with no recognizable symbol from any of the four kingdoms. They remained well hidden, no clear image of their faces or even skin from hands or feet. They wondered about who these people were, what were they doing there, and wondered if perhaps they were friends who had found for them the sphere. Feliciano was close to running to them, greeting them as friendly as he had learned to be with everyone, but Ludwig kept a tight grip on him, not daring give him the chance. 

“What are they doing?” Kiku dared break the silence with a single whisper. 

They felt a sudden huff, a breath, another presence standing tall right behind them, the shadow making them turn that instant to face what was there. It was a third cloaked figure, his brown eyes bright enough for them to see even in the darkness that he was covered well with. Despite how human he looked, something about him didn’t feel at all normal, a darkness emitting that made all three tremble, to stay close together, wishing they could run, but it was useless when they were surrounded. No words came from the man, but a striking stare that held them in place. 

“Kirian! Louis!” He called, calling the attention of both the men from afar. 

The next words he spouted none of the three could recognize, a language never before heard of and definitely different from the ones they knew of all four kingdoms. The other two men reached him and smirked upon noticing the presence they were blessed with. 

“What a complete package, the future King, Queen and Jack of Hearts, all presented together just for us,” he made the others realize, and it only got their sinister smiles to grow larger. 

“The gods haven’t abandoned us yet it seems,” one of the other men said, coming closer. 

“King Khaos would be absolutely pleased,” and then one had taken out a blade from his sheath, the metal shinning bright enough to reflect on the faces of the three terrified boys. 

They trembled, their breaths heavy and even tears on their eyes, holding to each other tightly, as if their closeness could work well enough as a shield. They came ever closer until no space given to the three future monarchs to escape, increasing their fear, their cries, weeping, hoping that the sight was enough to give these other three strangers mercy. None was presented. One man had made daggers appear from his sleeve, another had begun to produce dark magic from his hand, and then there was the one who had raised his blade, ready for an easy slash that could take out the three of them in that moment. 

Ludwig acted quick and gave a kick to his leg, strong enough to have him wince, moan in pain and even crouch as he tried to surpass it. It was just the moment they needed to run, Ludwig keeping a tight hold on Feliciano and letting Kiku run ahead. They were given shouts and insults, surely in the men’s language and surely they were chasing them, not willing to loose such a chance. 

They didn’t care if they were on the right path or not, they just wanted to run as far away from them as possible, not caring about the sphere anymore or if it brought them deeper into the forest to the point of never being found, they preferred such a faith over being captured by them. They tried their best to run along faster, but no matter, they still kept a sure target on them, beginning to throw arrows, magical beams and even some of their daggers. They flew past them by just inches, but never truly hitting any of them, they moved too quickly to be able to. 

The chase continued further into the woods, through fiercer trees, boulders that halted their way or even made them trip, creeks, and finally a dead end given to them by the tallness of a mountain and the entrance of a cave. They were cornered, nowhere to go but the wall of rock that they spread their hands over, hoping to dig themselves in or find some hidden passage. Things did not work like in their stories and fairytales. 

Was this it? Was this supposed to be their deaths? It was only sure when finally the men appeared, noticing that there was nowhere else for the royals to go. They gave them the chance to quiver, to shake and cry, watch them die in the utter misery they deserved. Feliciano was the first to loudly cry, holding ever so tightly to Ludwig, and even Kiku quivered at this side. Only Ludwig still managed to stand tall, despite his fear and terror. He wanted to do something, he wanted to save Kiku, especially Feliciano. Something, something, something, he pleaded in his mind, hoping for the gods to bless him with a chance. Nothing, the men only came closer, Ludwig pushed Feliciano and Kiku back, his breathing becoming so heavy that the men though he would die out of breathlessness. 

But it wasn’t the fear that fueled that, it was something else, it was the breathing Ludwig’s body needed. 

Ludwig felt a sudden power surge through his body, like his blood had become even stronger, and both Feliciano and Kiku witnessed as it even glowed through his pale skin. It thumped like his heart, the glowing making his way all across his body, fearsome enough to even stop the three men from approaching any closer. Ludwig groaned in pain, whimpered, holding his own body, this energy becoming painful. It had to be released, he wanted it out, he wanted it out! Ludwig raised his hand and simply slashed it forward like a sword, a powerful beam of fire fleeing from his body, aiming right at the men, burning enough to have them move back, their hoods beginning to burn. 

It was nothing, they could surely- another throw from the prince’s body, this one more intense, had them falling to the ground, lost in the heat that had them caged to the floor. Any opportune moment to stand was only continued to be blocked by the savage throws the prince threw at them. Ludwig didn’t know what he was doing, what this was, but it was working enough to keep them away and thus he continued, to the widened eyes of his future queen and jack. 

At one point it began to tire, he lost energy, he began bleeding from his nose and mouth, he turned a sickly gray and even kneeled to the floor in defeat, only maintaining awake by a need to make sure that Feliciano and Kiku were okay and to fight on if they dared move any closer. 

“Ludwig! Ludwig!” Feliciano called, holding him against him, rubbing his hands over his arms and chest desperately, wanting to wake him, wanting to clean the blood and return his healthy color. 

Kiku stood by his side, taking a handkerchief he had kept and using it to clean the blood, looking over to the three bodies ahead. They weren’t dead, but surely burned intensely, not a threat anymore and they could calm for now. Their worry was now trying to figure out what happened to Ludwig and how to return him back to normal. 

The hooves of horses against the ground, many by the sounds of it, came close, surely to their spot. They feared it to be more of the same men. Feliciano held Ludwig even closer, who looked weak enough to fall unconscious that moment and Kiku tried what he could to protect them by covering them. The approaching figures turned towards them, and the three children were relieved to see men with symbols of the Hearts Kingdom, a search party their families had sent to find them. 

Two soldiers moved instantly to check on the other three men laying unconscious on the floor. Once recognizing their marks and their cloaks, they placed chains on their hands and tried to move them over one of the horses to imprisonment once they were back in the city. The three children now breathed easily, but once they saw King Aldrich and Augustus coming hastily towards them, they were reminded of the severe punishment they were going to get. So many things they could be blamed for, so many things that went wrong, but part of them was still relieved to see them, to be saved and be granted a safe trip back to the city. 

“Are you three all right?” Augustus asked, checking Kiku, checking his beloved Feliciano, embracing him and kissing his face entirely in relief. 

When he looked at Ludwig, distress could be seen on him even as he tried to look calm for the rest. What Aldrich feared happened, proof with the weakness in Ludwig’s body, high presence of power from him despite so and just the fact that he stood next to both his future Queen and Jack. He didn’t know what he could say, no matter what he did the three of them were to be scolded and punished by the King. As it was Aldrich’s turn to come close, Augustus though to make up an excuse, anything to keep Feliciano from being humiliated. But he didn’t think quick enough, already Aldrich stood before them and simply starred. He gazed to his grandson, there almost lifeless, in the arms of his queen and by the side of his Jack, out of the palace and the culprits of a missing sphere of Validity. 

He didn’t say a word but gazed strongly at Feliciano with blame, the fearsome stare that brought Feliciano to quiver, to tear up, hang his head against his own king in shame. Augustus knew that they had misbehaved, that they had broken rules and had even put their own lives at risk, he couldn’t do anything but lean before them still, waiting for the actions Aldrich would use to deal with the situation. 

To his surprise, only silence continued to reign on, even from the soldiers who awaited them to leave back to the city. Aldrich came close only to pick up Ludwig, hold him against his chest, rubbing his hands against his back, a calming that worked wonderfully to ease his trembling, hopefully to rest. Without even a glance, he turned towards his horse, now only waiting for Augustus to move along with his grandson and the Honda. Augustus picked Feliciano as Aldrich did with Ludwig, taking a good hold of Kiku’s hand and moving them towards their own horse. He made sure the three of them were comfortable before he gave the signal to Aldrich to head back, using the time to soothe Feliciano for any harshness he was to be given when they returned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I updated quicker than I expected. I don’t know if next one will be like that but I am getting a lot of time to work on both this and my other things for my university, so let’s hope and see. Enjoy!

Kiku told what had happened in their return back. He was truthful about everything, even admitting how Ludwig had broken a window in the palace and how he and Feliciano had decided on joining him to the woods. They all heard patiently and kept their ears for the small boy. Ludwig remained resting over Aldrich’s body, and Feliciano only paid attention to him, relief upon seeing his normal color return, blood stopping, breathing, enjoying an easy sleep like he was in his own room and not on an easy pacing horse with his grandfather. Kiku finished just as the palace was once again in site, surely the ball now in an array with countless of dark figures searching. 

“There they are!” someone had called out, and already rushing figures came towards them, not wanting to wait any longer. 

The first couple they recognized was Kiku’s parents, his mother quickly taking him in his arms to caress into her safety, his father relieved, stroking his hair nicely to a calm. 

“We’re so sorry over what has occurred, I promise we will deal with his own punishment accordingly,” he begged to the king, turning and bowing. He would to the floor if Aldrich allowed him. 

“I insist you do, but it’s already too late, the damage has been done,” he ushered his horse forward without the rest, not a word to even Augustus and Feliciano. He wanted to give his grandson proper rest for now and his family needed to see that he was well. Now, they would have to prepare themselves for the changes that had occurred before planned. 

Aldrich went right pass Renata and Vicenzo, who came for Feliciano and held him like Kiku’s own parents had done. 

“I know it’s not in our position to speak this early but, I’m glad both our sons are all right, and I’m very sorry for everything that has happened, we will deal with what we can,” Renata told the Japanese couple, and they smiled warmly at her, surely taken by her kindness, beauty and utterly sweet voice. Her son, Feliciano, who looked remarkably like her, they hoped will grow those very same attributes when he became Queen. It was nice to know from now that Kiku would be able to serve and hopefully befriend such a kind looking and adoring boy. 

They wished some last words and Kiku’s parents were off, to their carriage, to their place of stay and return to Japan the next day. Feliciano waved to his jack, and he waved back, all until they were only but specks to each other. That would be Kiku’s last time in the mainland before he was to take his place as the Jack. 

Feliciano was returned to the palace with his parents and grandfather, the feast coming to an end, many beginning to leave once they knew that the prince and the future Queen and Jack were doing well. 

That feeling of security and relief was taken then by the presence of the three clocked figures. They were still tied, held and pushed on by soldiers through the palace, but it wasn’t enough to stop anyone from moving away with clear fear, quivering, and some even crying. Renata, Vicenzo and Augustus covered entirely Feliciano from the men’s angry and blaming gaze. They could see in them intent for murder and kill, but the three only starred bravely, powerful and with no fear to strike at them if they dared do anything to their son and grandson. 

The tense atmosphere continued until all three men were taken out from the palace, into the confinements of their carriage, granting a sense of peace back again to the finishing feast. It wasn’t until the carriage began to take its route that they let Feliciano escape from the protective circle they had made for him. He starred on to the gates, where he didn’t see a sign of the metal carriage anymore. 

“Who were they mamma?” he took her hand and looked up to her for the answer. 

Renata sigh, a tiredness and age shown in her face that made her seem like she was sick. Feliciano stood closer to her, placing his little hands to her dress, hoping to calm her from this sudden stress she grew. 

“Nobody wanted you to know about this until your year of Arising,” she looked down to him and managed a smile, stroking his hair and easing them out of the palace. “Feliciano, you know about the story of creation, right?” 

“Of course I do,” he was proud of his knowledge about it, “the four aces created the four kingdoms to their image and then placed their first Kings, Queens and Jacks to rule over and guard over what they had created.” 

Renata chuckled, of course he did, the story of the Aces is of the many Feliciano is constantly told about. 

“Well, there’s…a part of it no one really likes to tell,” he placed Feliciano in their own carriage, alone for now while Vicenzo and Augustus were looking for Lovino and settling some last things with the ball. “When the Aces created the kingdoms, they were content of course, their creations were beautiful, the perfection they had envisioned, but they felt like they needed to make…one last sort of blessing,” She closed the carriage door tightly, so the words could only be heard from her son. “They created two extra kingdoms,” 

“Two more kingdoms?” 

“Yes, simple names they have, the White Kingdom and the Black Kingdom, one to our north, the other to the south,” 

Feliciano though to all the maps he knew, but none of them showed such territories to both the north and south. He began to even wander if his mother was telling the truth, but she would never do such a thing, he only continued to attend. 

“The Aces created these kingdoms as a symbol of union, lands for all of the people and creatures of the four kingdoms to coexist and work as one,” that sounded ideal, a beautiful utopia Feliciano though, but then Renata turned sour, a frown that already showed that it was not that promise. “Their governing systems were nothing like ours, both these kingdoms relied on one Queen for the White Kingdom, and one King for the Dark Kingdom. They were eternal, placed on our world as powerful guardians from the Aces, watchers that peace would maintain in both those kingdoms. Queen Pisa was exceptionally kind and wanted only but prosperity and calm for her kingdom, as well as peace with all the rest of the kingdoms. King Khaos…” Feliciano recalled the men mentioning that name, perhaps their leader, and from the sudden fear in Renata’s eyes at the mere mentioning, it could be the case. “Is a horrid man, vengeful, murderous and not an ounce of mercy to give, even to children,” Feliciano had seen enough proof of that. “He was an exceptionally greedy ruler, who took the riches of the kingdom for himself, leaving the rest of it in poverty and misery. But even everything was not enough to satisfy him. He wanted more power, control to even exceed those limited to him by the Aces. There was a period in all our times, those we call the Blackened Decades, where he pushed for war all across our world, managing the fall and disappearance of the White Kingdom. Khaos had killed Pisa himself and sought the same faith for the rest of the Kings and Queens. The world fought for many years to stop this man, but one soldier, one King, made the difference to grant us that victory,” in her story she smiled, proudness, a hand caressing a symbol of Hearts she had in her medallion necklace. “One of your great grandfathers actually,” 

“King Romulus,” Feliciano wondered, who knew how acclaimed that man was in their family, the reason of their prosperity and fame all across the four kingdoms. 

“Indeed. He, along with his own Queen and Jack, united the strength of all the kingdoms in a ruthless army that was enough to defeat Khaos’s. Romulus battled on Khaos himself and had come close to killing him on behalf of the life he had taken from Pisa, but refused to, for no matter what Khaos had done, he was still a powerful entity from the very Aces. Instead, he took some of his power and banished him to tough and lifeless territories. His kingdom was dissolved into the Club Kingdom, and what was left of the White Kingdom was dissolved into the Spades Kingdom. That area he was imprisoned to was locked well with magic from all the Kings, Queens and Jacks of the time. He was left alone with nothing, but it never ceased his anger and vengeance and many times we have received threats of war from him, especially on the Hearts Kingdom, for it was the one that led his defeat,” 

“But you said he’s alone, vanished, imprisoned with magic, he can’t really be a threat anymore,” Feliciano hoped. 

“As you saw yourself, many in his council had survived, as well as supporters who harbored hatred for the four kingdoms and had joined him throughout the years. Since the power of the locked wall and field only applies to him, his henchman can come in and out as freely as they wish. Each have different duties, but some specifically target the royals, especially those of the Hearts Kingdom. They usually provide a threat in feasts like these and bring with them dark magic that turns everything around them grim and deathly,” Feliciano was reminded on how darkened the woods seemed to him as he walked with Kiku and Ludwig, nothing like the security and enchantment he felt playing in any forests of Hearts. “That’s why nobody wanted you out of the palace during the ball, part of us knew some of them were bound to come,” 

“Isn’t there a way to really stop them?” 

“For now, all we can do is capture and imprison those we do find. The King and Queen of Hearts are actually in charge of travelling to the field that keeps Khaos a certain amount of years, make sure it’s strong and that he hasn’t done anything out of hand.” 

Silence as Feliciano though about what she just said, as his position knowing he will one day be Queen. 

“So…I have to do that?” 

She nodded and he grew terrified, holding to his mother closely, as if they could take him that instant to see those walls. 

“But do not worry, when the time comes, you’ll go through the right preparation, and I don’t think anything is bound to happen. Those walls are powerful and had stood so for many centuries.” 

He could trust his mother’s words, he could ease for now, it was a duty far from their moment. Silence went on for now, both watching outside the small windows as other dignitaries began to leave, the palace settling to a shush, many servants turning off or dimming the palace lights. Even if Augustus and Vicenzo had found Lovino, they still lay conversing with the owner of the palace, the guardian leader of Rome. From how immersed they seemed, plus Lovino’s annoyed looking face, they still had a lot to talk about. 

“Mamma, what happened to Ludwig, did they cause it?” he asked, worried that he would get scolded for asking, but he needed to know, he needed to know Ludwig was going to be all right. 

Renata sigh heavily, a worry that was to compare to Feliciano’s own. 

“I’m afraid not, what happened to Ludwig…you and Kiku caused it,” she admitted, no matter how painful it would be for Feliciano to know, she would have to explain. 

“No, no, I couldn’t have caused it, I didn’t want anything to happen to him, I love him, I would never,” he cried, big tears staining his entire face, a weeping that brought sorrow to Renata herself, taking her small boy to cradle into her lap, no matter how big he was starting to grow. 

“Feliciano, you, Ludwig and Kiku were granted with immense power from the gods, one that is too much for your little and young bodies to take, and thus was no meant to be activated yet. That amount of power needs to be dealt with carefully and were not meant to be used until your year of Arising, when your bodies are grown and can deal with the training that comes with it. That’s why you were not meant to meet with Kiku yet, the Heart’s royal’s power is activated by the union of the three.” 

That fire that Ludwig blew then, was actually his own power, the magic that had wondered Feliciano about the adults, one that at some point he thought of wanting to have, but now that he saw what it did to Ludwig, it was no longer appealing, nothing he wanted for himself, for Ludwig and for Kiku. 

“He-he’s going to be okay, r-right? I-I mean, nothing happened to me or Kiku,” he looked up to her with big brown shinning eyes, wet still with tears. 

Renata only continued to look back with a great saddened expression, rocking her son, hands caressing at his arms. 

“Ludwig is the future King, Feliciano. Of the three, he holds the more power and will show the more power. With the activation and with his little experience, he has to continuously use that large amount that cannot fit in his body, releasing whatever harm that could be kept inside so it does not clog or burn. It could severe him horribly or even kill him if he does not deal with this well.” And there was no ease to Feliciano, who felt more at blame, knowing his best friend was to suffer out of their childish and careless actions. “His family will do what they can, it’s not the first time it has happened to a King, but he will go through some harsh training and the next time we meet, things might be different and we’ll have to go along with them.” He nodded, he will, anything to not see Ludwig fall so lifeless again. “It all depends on how he can deal with it. Ludwig is strong, I’m sure he’ll manage.” 

Renata smiled down to him and Feliciano finally smiled back, content and hopeful. He truly did believe in Ludwig and surely this wouldn’t affect them so bad. 

 

Elizaveta and Roderich rarely came to the Hearts Kingdom, but how they wished they could. What a breeze, what a color, what a view, what peace. They adored taking these joyous trips, out of the stress that came with the coming preparation for their own years of Arising. They took an easy stride on two well-kept horses, ones Augustus had offered to them, gladly for it was just the right animal companions that could help them make their way across the near fields, valleys, forests and hills. They were nearing the goal they had set, and what a pity it was. They still wanted to keep on daring further, but they thought of the tiredness of the animals, plus other responsibilities they were given once they agreed on this little excursion. 

They found a nice place to just stop and admire the height, all the grass and trees that extended all around them in great beauty. The breeze that blew was very refreshing, but not chilling. Roderich had to breathe it all in, all to himself if he could. 

“No air is fresher than this,” he said to the very wind, for a moment forgetting that he was joined by the princess and Queen he would one day serve. 

“Not even Club’s?” Elizaveta chuckled. 

Roderich was not one to compliment other Kingdoms that weren’t his. But then again, part of her future Jack’s family is from Hearts. 

“It’s comparable,” he defended, but the glint in his eyes was nothing like he had given any other kingdom other than his own Austrian province in Clubs. 

Elizaveta could see past all that and find the hidden wonder Roderich harbored for Hearts. 

“I wish we could stay like this, in this peace, it’s just what I need.” He seemed like he would fall off from the horse and let himself float in the air. 

“I’m still leading!” A shout broke it all. 

“I can still reach!” Another called. 

“Prove it to me!” 

“Just you wait, Prince Potato!” 

Three riders passed by them, in rushing speeds that had dust blowing to the face of the Jack, who tried to keep his patience, blowing in and out and not wanting to anger himself just yet. 

The culprits to this, no other than the future King and Queen of hearts, Ludwig and Feliciano. 

Their horses ran next to each other, surely on one team, laughing and their small bodies jumping above in the air as they quickened the pace of their animals. Right behind them rushed the Prince and future King of Spades, Alfred, surely their competition trying to catch up to them. Then there was Gilbert’s, a maniac laugh as he passed. Francis’s, ever so elegantly and clean, like he was parading on a feast for all his subjects. Finally, there was Antonio and Lovino’s horses, who had a slow pace, easing past them without a trouble, immersed in their conversation. It was a surprise Lovino hadn’t joined in on this race, probably preferring to instead talk to the older servant boy. 

Even so, Roderich wouldn’t quench, he still laid huffing, dirt now covering his very nice coat. 

“Goodbye my peace, goodbye,” he protested, trying to clean what he could. “For a boy whose powers got accidentally activated, he has made no difference.” He wished he did, but Ludwig continued with the same games and playfulness. 

“Roderich, that happened a year ago and he’s dealt with it rather well. Besides, he’s only eight, let him play for now,” she smiled, looking to the rushing figures ahead of them, feasting in their own race. 

And just like Elizaveta could read his own thoughts, Roderich could do the same to her. 

“You want to join in,” he noticed, having given up on riding the dirt, settling with it. 

Elizaveta tried to hold the smile and the want, but it was very hard. She was already asking for a sort of permission with her gaze to him, and he sigh and let her. Not even a second passed and she rushed forward, raising more dust to dirty him. 

“Just you guys wait,” she called loudly for the entire valley to hear, and she was received with shouts of both acceptance on her joining and insults when she dared pass them. 

Roderich still refused to take part of this silliness and went on with his normal pace towards the spot they had all decided would be their final reaching, where they would rest and have a nice picnic. 

It was at the top of a small clear hill, only decorated with a single tree on its top, covering the hill’s entirety in a cool and wonderful shadow. It had an excellent view all around them, space to enjoy all together and grass for their horses to eat. By the time Roderich had arrived, a blanket was already placed and they were preparing a small banquet of all the foods they had brought. Ludwig had to constantly stop Feliciano and Alfred from taking anything before everything was ready. 

“Is that a Sachertorte?” Roderich gasped when he noticed it. 

“Mütti made it for you,” Ludwig said proudly, having just placed it on the blanket with some other sweets and candies. 

“Which reminds me, Ludwig, eine Rot.” 

The young prince groaned. “I already did one in the last hour,” 

“Do we have to constantly remind you it’s two each afternoon hour, now come on, the sooner the better.” Ludwig put up a face. 

This had been fun the first few times, but now it was just tiring and repetitive. 

“Please, Ludwig.” Of course it was Feliciano who would convince him. 

He sat by the base of the tree, crossed his legs and made himself comfortable. Feliciano joined his side and laid his head on his shoulder, his own comfort, looking up to him expectantly for his exercise. Ludwig held out his arm, closed his eyes and focused as he was taught. The veins in his arm thumped and turned bright red, all like rivers making their way to his hand, where from his palm grew a shining red ball that then transformed into a tamed flame. He was to hold it there for two minutes, let the magic in his arm relax slowly by second until it disappeared along with the flame, and his arm was free for now until a couple of more minutes for his next turn. 

“There, all done.” 

Everyone was seated and thus their digging could begin. They all gathered plates and served themselves, some already hasting into biting, dirtying the blanket, the grass and themselves. 

What savages, Roderich thought. 

At least they were all enjoying from their snacking, all until Ludwig felt a sudden burn, ones that were constant ever since his activation. He winced and dropped a strawberry, shaking his hand as if trying to turn off a blazing fire on his hand. It truly felt like it. 

“I hate this so much,” he complained, going to the breathing exercises they had taught him for when this happened. 

“Well, if a certain set of children hadn’t gone and met with their own Jack before time, this wouldn’t have happened,” Roderich reminded, always something that brought sour faces to both Ludwig and Feliciano. 

“It’s still a really stupid law,” Ludwig hoped to defend himself. 

“How can it be stupid when it prevents from this happening. It’s done for your safety.” 

“You spend time with Elizaveta just fine,” 

“The activations are different in Clubs. You’re lucky that you even have a chance to meet with your Queen. Alfred here,” he pointed to him just as he was trying to eat a whole jar of marshmallows in one swallow. He was stopped by an angry glare from Elizaveta. “Won’t meet his Queen until his year of arising,” 

“My queen hasn’t even been born yet,” Francis added. Ludwig did not know how that would work, since the Diamond prince is already fourteen years old. “Don’t worry, in Diamonds, the King and Queen are not to wed, but the King does need to have a guardianship to the Queen, sort of like a teacher,” he explained before the prince got any wrong ideas. 

“It’s just the way the Aces settled everything when this world was created,” Elizaveta said, her more gentile voice enough to calm any hostility that might grow over these differences. 

“Well, when I’m king, I’m going to talk to them myself and make them change things,” he pouted, which only received laughter from many of them. “I’m serious,” 

“Just as I’m serious about marking Roderich’s ass with a Joker symbol,” Gilbert joked, which earned another round of laughter and a glare from his cousin. 

“I think it’s a great idea!” Alfred interjected, “I will talk to the gods as well. When I’m king maybe I can get them to give me super strength!” He glowed. 

“The Kings our gods will be counting on,” Roderich rolled his eyes. 

“What our people will be counting on,” Elizaveta added. 

“Can I also ask the gods for something when I’m Queen?” Feliciano asked. 

“Of course you can!” 

“Ludwig, it does not work like that!” 

“When I’m King, I’ll make it illegal for you to speak.” 

Elizaveta laughed while Roderich looked purely insulted. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” 

“I would!” 

“It would still need another acceptance from your Queen,” 

“He already has my acceptance then!” 

“Do not treat this like a game!” 

“We would play games all day when I’m King!” 

Alfred applauded to that. 

“Being a King, would not depend on playing,” 

“I’ll make it so when I am.” 

Roderich was honestly getting tired of this. He was about to say more words on the matter, make Ludwig realize and put him in his place, but a sudden movement caught all their attention. The presence of a St. Mark lion, beautiful lion creatures with fire manes and wings, natural to the Hearts Kingdom, but yet still so rare to encounter. Once they noticed it, they all hurriedly stood up and begged for a look. Francis made sure none got too close to it and surprisingly they all behaved and stayed put, the sounds only those of wonderment and intrigue as they saw it feed from a nice area of grass and water from a near river. 

“Those boys, they will have the kingdom destroyed like this,” Roderich commented to Elizaveta, both who still remaining in their spot by the picnic. 

“Roderich, they’re all just teenagers and children for now, they’ll realize their true duties in the future, but for now, just let them be, let them dream and hope for what they can have, it will get them to work harder in the future,” Elizaveta explained, taking what was Ludwig and Feliciano’s resting spot by the tree for herself now, it was indeed comfortable. 

“It’s still a nuisance to know that these will be the people I will be working with in the future,” 

“You say it like you’re the only one who’s going to do his job.” 

“I will do what I can to make it properly.” 

“And I’m sure they will too, just give them the time to mature and grow.” 

Roderich trusted her words for now, gazing over to the pact of children who still gazed on to the creature. They were all so innocent, a scene of peace and color, of fairytales and not the worrying future ahead of them. Yes, Elizaveta was right, they should enjoy it for now, for things were not always going remain like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing that last part, I kept thinking about ‘I just can’t wait to be a king’ I’m blasting it on my ears as I write this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It indeed took me some time to update. I was extremely busy dealing with final tests and projects, plus Eurovision that week ago really distracted me from working at all on this. But today I officially ended my classes, which means more time to write…that is if I don’t get other distractions. I hope you enjoy!

It was such a pretty cake. Tall, big, coated in a special vanilla fondant made to look like marble. Golden chocolate flowers sprinkled around it, Feliciano tempted to take one of those into his mouth. He couldn’t. He had already taken a sample as he had helped make it with his mother. Even still, he couldn’t wait to cut into it and indulge from the chocolate and fruit mix inside. 

Preparations went around him and for him, only the well-presented cake was what mattered. Too distracted he was by it that he though no one would notice if he neared to take a flower. 

“Feliciano!” his mother called, joining him by the large table to place some decorating chocolate coins. “You already had enough this morning, if you want more, you have to wait till we sing you happy birthday,” 

“It looks so yummy, I can’t hold myself.” 

Renata chuckled. She handed him a chocolate coin for now, which he gladly took and was already unwrapping. 

While his mother continued decorating the table with his birthday cake, Feliciano decided on helping two maids who were placing some curtains on a corner of the gazebo. 

“You don’t have to do this, Feli,” one said as Feliciano tied it down with a beautiful bow. 

“It’s all right! I don’t mind!” he told ecstatically, really trying to prove he had no problem with offering help. 

He ran all around the area as he helped on different maids and servants, with great dedication and happiness, surely the glee that came with it being his ninth birthday. 

He was helping someone light up a chandelier in the halls when an informant came in his horse. 

“The King is approaching. He’ll be in our home along with his family in a matter of minutes,” 

“It’s quite early to already be having guest,” Renata said as she gazed around the feast. 

There were still so many things that needed be done. It was in no state to accept the King of Hearts. 

“We told him so, but he seems rather insisting on coming.” 

She groaned, but there was nothing else she could do. King Aldrich will just have to do with the ongoing preparations for his arrival. 

“All right then, well, Felici-” she turned towards him but didn’t find him at all in the spot he was just at merely seconds ago. She turned all around her and nothing. It was like he had suddenly disappeared. “Feliciano?” She called. No response. Where did he go? 

 

A bright ball of light gleamed all throughout the carriage. The source came from one Ludwig currently held in the palm of his hand. His fingers moved to intensify it, to make little rays dance around it, stretching all around in swirls and some of them trying to form into beautiful flowers. Ludwig still needed to keep training to be able to do that. Everyone in the carriage was deeply impressed, but Ludwig couldn’t hold it for long, and like the blowing of a flame, it was gone, his hand now pulsing in light, paining him. He held to it as he breathed in, and quickly it all disappeared and he settled back into his seat, already tired. 

“You’re improving,” Aldrich complimented him, an actual smile forming on his lips. 

Ludwig smiled back proud, his hand back to normal, no trace of the magic he just used. 

“Not falling as breathless as he used to,” his grandmother noticed. 

“And your abilities have improved greatly. At this rate, you can definitely-” 

“Start the next part of your training,” Aldrich interrupted his daughter, brightness in his face that no one understood the reason for. 

Only Louis seemed to know, quickly settling her gaze outside to the landscape of the Italian province, as if to hide or avoid hearing what Aldrich could be telling their grandson. 

“The next part?” Ludwig questioned. 

“Yes.” He took a quick glance to the window to see how close they were to the Vargas home, noticing it appear in the distance. He had never been this hesitant to arrive. “Ludwig, you’re a growing boy, and in a matter of a few years, you won’t be a child any longer.” Ludwig actually saddened, head down, hands intertwined on his lap, a haunting realization falling over him. “You’ll be a man, a king, with power from the gods and a beautiful queen at your side and to your disposal, that is if Feliciano continues to be remarkably like his mother.” To Ludwig, it felt like he was addressing his best friend and his own mother as just an object to own, which he completely disliked and what was about to comment on it, but a strong gaze from his mother halted him from starting. He settled yet again, sat loyally and silent as his grandfather would want him for the rest of this conversation. “You have to live up to all these things, and as so, in this particular part of your training, we’ll already be teaching you the ways of the Kings,” 

“I thought that was only meant for my year of arising,” 

“The early activation of your power has brought the decision to begin. Not only will you continue to practice your power and magic, but we will also need to strengthen your body for the new increase it will get.” Ludwig gripped his arm tight, worried over what new pain that could mean. “Not just physically, but your mind must begin to go with these changes as well. You have to begin to act more respectfully and responsible, leave behind your childish ways, they’ll offer you no chances of moving ahead,” 

“Ho-how will I be able to do that?” he asked. 

“You’ll learn yourself,” was his only reply after a long thinking silence. 

And that silence continued, an aura of haunt spreading throughout the carriage, surely from Ludwig, who looked still as uneasy, quivering and tightening his hold upon himself, as if he was trying to hold himself from crying out the great worry he felt. 

“Ludwig,” Aldrich moved close, thinking of a way to try and ease him, but their closer approach to the Vargas’s home made any comforting words leave his mind. 

Even if he did have them, he had never been good at this. It was always something he usually let his wife or daughter deal with. But now, both these women were just as unease, worried for their little boy of course, who was now soon to face the adult world before he should. Going to the Vargas house reminded them of his joy, of his freedom, of a chance that his childhood could live forever. Knowing what Aldrich was going to tell Augustus today was like coming to destroy it, and now beginning the coming of a new stage of their life. 

“I want you to really enjoy what time you have left with Feliciano,” 

Ludwig raised his head suddenly, concern much more intense than the one he just felt. 

“What do you mean time left?” 

Aldrich didn’t answer, he didn’t know how he could explain it to him at that moment. 

“Feliciano is a precious friend to you, one that you should treasure every moment with. But now especially, you should more than ever,” he told him sincerely, placing a hand on his shoulder, to calm him down over this new stress. “Do not worry so much, it is still not yet.” 

What was not yet? Ludwig asked to himself. Why was his grandfather telling him all this? What was everyone in the carriage so worried about? Why was he feeling so scared? 

“Calm down, Ludwig, calm down, nothing to-” 

“Ciao tutti!” Feliciano appeared suddenly on their window, hanged from the side of the carriage and everyone started screaming. 

The carriage shook and to the surprise of many, Feliciano still held on as it soon entered the gates. It went back to its easy pace while everyone in the carriage was taking back their breath and trying to calm down from the future Queen’s suddenness. 

“Feliciano! What in the world?!” Aldrich exclaimed, fearing he had just gotten a heart attack from his surprise. 

“Mamma said you were coming and I wanted to be the first one to say hi.” 

The rest groaned, but for once after Aldrich had begun speaking to him, Ludwig smiled and laughed as he usually did with Feliciano. 

“Well at least get down from there before you get hurt,” he helped him to get down and had him join them inside for what remained. 

It was rather quick, for in a matter of seconds they had stopped and a servant had come to open their door. As soon he did, both the young prince and Feliciano rushed off into the home. 

“Come on! You have to see what Nonno gave me for my birthday!” Feliciano shouted, and they disappeared into the home before the rest could even place a foot on Vargas ground. 

Aldrich was the only one who groaned at such behavior, but the rest smiled on. Louis and Monika were glad to have the Vargas home in silence, surely time to speak to Renata peacefully before the guests began coming in and they would have various more children running the land and shouting as eagerly as Ludwig and Feliciano. 

“Antonio here?” Gilbert asked the servant who came for them. 

“He’s helping with the preparations,” Gilbert rushed to find him. 

“And Augustus?” Aldrich asked. 

“In the study room, your majesty,” he bowed and led a hand to the hall he was to take if he wanted to reach him. 

Aldrich wasted no time in coming in, much to the startlement of many servants who did not expect the king to come so early. They bowed and fixed things rather messily for him, but Aldrich didn’t give them any sort of glance or attention. He had a goal for the night and nothing was going to stop him from bringing the fated question. 

 

The glass with wine he had in his hand was delicious, exquisite, sweet, a bit of sour that didn’t damage the overall taste. It was a bottle from the year his daughter was born, harvested right in their fields and kept in their large cellars. He was proud of the wine label his family owned, proud to have worked for it, proud for the fame they held not just in the province, but the Hearts Kingdom and the others. He wished he could take more often from the ones of that year, but he promised to only drink for certain special occasions. His grandson’s ninth birthday was a sufficient excuse, and thus he enjoyed from it alone in his study, immersed in the silence before the feast truly began. 

His study was a comfortable one, for his work, but also to relax. Sometimes he would catch Ludwig and Feliciano taking a nap there, or maybe Lovino. He did have some comfortable sofas there for them to take, the right colors, dim lighting and a great view to their fields and beyond to the forest and mountains. The windows were large enough to showcase everything to Augustus, making him feel like he ruled upon it all with his own throne. 

He noticed from there the ongoing preparations, the figures of his daughter and Princess Monika, conversing together as they helped each other with table preparations. Princess Monika? What was she doing here so early? If she was here, then that meant- there was a knock at his there and already he had an idea of who it could be. 

“It’s open,” he called, and instantly the large doors headed open to the King of Hearts. 

He arrived alone, with no announcing guards. Silent, stoic and serious as ever. This time it was powerful though, like a force that could make the whole house fall silent if he wished. Was something wrong? Augustus though. Nothing that a glass of wine could not cure. He took an empty and clean glass from a drawer and offered it up to him, pointing to the label of the wine so the King could see that this was indeed fine and he should take a chance from it now that he had it opened and was even willing to share. Aldrich seemed to ignore it, he took a seat next to him and settled with watching over to the view in silence. Augustus settled along and starred as the feast soon began to take life. 

Guests arrived, servants began bringing in trays of snacks and drinks, music started and couples already joined in dances. Renata had changed into a beautiful dress and had caught the eyes of many, which in turn got her husband to remain by her side throughout it. Augustus had giggled upon the rim of his glass when he noticed. He catched his youngest grandson and his beloved friend running into the desserts table to take their probably twentieth chocolate coin, running off before anyone noticed they did. Augustus laughed and pointed to the scene, yet Aldrich remained as indifferent. No matter, no problem with laughing alone. 

“Nine years old,” Aldrich finally spoke. 

“Mhm, nine years old. We are here, and my boy is still lovely, healthy and with hope to continue on,” he raised his glass to Aldrich, and the king, to please him, poured a small amount of wine and raised his own. 

“For many more years for them, the Kingdom is in good hands,” and they toasted, Augustus wasting no time in taking his drink all in one gulp. 

Aldrich only swiveled it and placed the glass back on the desk, surely Augustus would take it afterwards. 

“He’ll be turning ten next year.”

Dread settled, one so intense that Augustus suddenly found no good taste in his excellent wine, yet he continued taking it as to show that he was unfazed. 

“And you know what will happen on his tenth birthday, right?” His gaze was intense on him and Augustus was slightly scared to look towards it. 

“There’s still a year left,” he tried to defend. 

“A year for us to prepare and decide,” 

“We can decide this later,” 

“I want to decide now, Augustus.” He commanded, with a harshness and control that Augustus knew he could not go against, could not escape, now was the time to choose. 

“Why not better speak to his father or mother about this?” 

“You are still the superior of the family and the one with more knowledge when it comes to this. You worked in the castle and knew what I went through with Louis. You know what would be best for your grandson, as well as for the kingdom. The decision depends on you.” 

Yet Augustus did not answer, did not share a glance and lay pensive, surely maddened over the haste the King wanted his answer. 

“Tell me, will my grandson marry yours? Will we go through with the engagement?” 

No answer was given, for the other old man still though on. He noticed Ludwig and Feliciano, eating their chocolate coins hidden from everyone else, talking and laughing, surely thinking of ways they could take more without getting in trouble. 

“I do not know Aldrich, things can change in nine years,” 

“In nine years these two grew a bond that makes them inseparable to this day. Surely it would remain as such for when they take the throne. It would be ideal. For the first time in centuries we have a Queen from the Italian province, who already holds a dear relationship with his King. It is surely a sign of what is to come. The Kingdom could be at a prosperous height like it had been when Romulus was at the throne.” 

A chance like this was something to be compared to ancient prophecies or legends. 

“What if they’re not?” 

“They will be, there is no questioning it.” And yet no clear answer from Augustus, still lost in his choice. “Don’t act as if you never knew I would come to ask you this one day,” 

“It’s…” his emotions took the better of him. He looked to his adoring grandchild, a baby still in his eyes. He could almost hear his childish laughter even with the commotion of the party and the barrier of the glass. “I feel like I’m already sending him away to grow up,” 

“They won’t marry until they’re eighteen. You still have plenty of time to spend what’s left of his childhood and the coming his adolescence.” 

But it would be different. He knew that accepting this meant taking away something dear from Feliciano. 

“Their marriage will make the Kingdom stronger. You know accepting this is the right choice, so stop the hesitation and make your answer clear already,” he shushed and didn’t continue, what he said should be enough to convince him. 

Still no words, only continuous thinking that Augustus knew he had to slowly take away his feelings out of. Feliciano would be a good Queen, same for Ludwig when it came to being King, marriage or not. He knew that the union would give an extra strength to their power, a power that would also be given to their land. The richness they would be given would be something that could even reach further than any of the other kingdoms could. It would be the best for both Ludwig and Feliciano, the best for his crops and lands, the best for his people. 

Aldrich was right, in nine years they surely showcased their friendship, who knows what their mature union could do, and if they fell in love…Augustus let a chuckle escape. Looking down upon them, there was no doubt that such feelings would reach them in the future. 

For once he looked upon Aldrich, a confident smile, away from the concern he had felt, now replaced with the promise of true love to his grandson. A love that he knew would prove faithful, powerful and loyal to his Queen. 

Augustus offered his hand. “I approve of their engagement.” Aldrich grinned himself, taking Augustus’s hand in a shake. 

It was decided. 

 

They had enough of the chocolate coins, plus their mothers were already suspecting since they ate very few of their dinner. But once they were free, the lands of the house were theirs, where they ran and looked upon whatever scenery the night offered them. Ludwig was currently trying to help Feliciano climb to a thick branch from a tree, to just sit and stare on to the heights of the house, truly feeling like they were already given the thrones to their kingdom. 

It was at his turn to come up that he noticed from his stand Augustus and his own grandfather coming out from house to join in the festivities. They seemed quite happy, Aldrich managing a chuckle here and there as Augustus patted him in the back and lead him across the party. It reminded him of the stories his grandmother or mother would tell him about how close those two always were, some daring it to compare to Ludwig and Feliciano themselves. Yet Ludwig didn’t smile, if anything it only got him to worry more, to bring back the sadness that Feliciano had made him forget. 

“Ludwig,” Feliciano had called carefully, noticing easily the expression on his face. He leaned closer to the bark, hoping to reach him from his height. “Is something wrong?” He asked, his eyes meeting with his, a gaze enough to calm him like stable water without a ripple. 

Ludwig shook his head and climbed up to join Feliciano on his side, both now steady and looking over to the lights of the feast. 

“Oppa, he was saying some…weird things in the carriage on the way here,” 

“What kind of things?” 

Ludwig didn’t know how he could explain it to Feliciano without worrying him in turn and a dreadful silence settled as Ludwig though about what he could tell him. Feliciano didn’t mind it, he had a great view to distract him, the wind, and the swaying of his feet in the air from up high. 

“He said something about you know, growing up, and he said I have to enjoy…what’s left of our time together.”

Feliciano stopped his swaying and switched his entire gaze to him, panic in his big eyes. 

“Time left? What did he mean by that?” His question begged, inching closer, maintaining close to Ludwig before someone close dared separate him. 

“I don’t know, he didn’t say,” 

“Ma-maybe he was just saying that,” 

“I hope so.” 

Ludwig leaned over a near branch, the worry ever so present, one that Feliciano understood and easily saw now. He leaned himself, but as he did, he took Ludwig’s hand in a reassuring hold. 

“Whatever it is, in a way, he is right, we should enjoy our time together,” he smiled, just enough to return joy to Ludwig’s own expression. “We are going to be growing up soon, and maybe he meant that we should enjoy from our time as we are now.” Ludwig chuckled, leaning himself close to Feliciano, their thighs pressed together. 

“I doubt much is going to change,” he laughed. 

“I hope it never does,” Feliciano laughed in turn. 

How he wished Ludwig would always laugh like that in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could always update this quick. I hope you enjoy!

It was the morning of his tenth birthday, but Feliciano had awakened to it like any other. 

Sunshine came through the window, a light that Feliciano always managed to lay under even in his deep sleep. Because of the heat, as he grew older, he began getting used to the idea of sleeping naked, letting the sun tan more of his skin. His mother would beg him to at least wear underwear, for the servants may sometimes barge in unknowingly. That favor he at least granted, but at the moment, it was such a nuisance and he was close to getting it off and throwing it over to a corner. He really should, before they awakened him and got him ready for his- that’s when he remembered. 

He suddenly sat up, wide awake, easily shaking off any sleep he just held. 

It was his birthday. 

He glowed like the very sun that shone on him from the window. He picked up a large white shirt that belonged to his grandfather and dealt with it for now. He stood, headed out his room and rushed excitedly to the kitchen. His family would always greet his birthday mornings with a nice breakfast, plus the menu of whatever they were planning to make for the day, which he would always help along with his brother. 

He slid into the kitchen for an entrance, raising his hands and waiting for the congratulations and praises. He was met with silence instead. Only two maids were present in the kitchen, preparing drinks and filling them into their more prestige cups that they only used when important people like the King came. They were so immersed with their work they didn’t even notice the young master come in. 

Feliciano looked about the counters and chairs and saw no presence of his family or even a small plate with scribbled ‘Buon Cumpleanno’ of hazelnut chocolate over his treat. Maybe they were somewhere else. He headed out into the halls, the same servants working on cleaning, fixing everything but not really placing any elaborate decorations like they would in any of his birthday parties. Usually at this hour they were filled with commotion and hurry, even preparing the gardens. He took a quick glance to those very doors that lead to them, they were shut tight and through the windows he saw no presence of anybody outside. Did they all forget it was his birthday? 

He heard footsteps approaching down from the stairs and they were from his mother, still clothed in her sleeping gown. “Ah, there you are, I came to wake you and you weren’t there in your room,” 

“Mamma, you do know it’s my birthday right?” He instantly asked. 

“Of course I do, why would I forget?” 

“Then you should get people to prepare for the party. Also I’m hungry, and you didn’t make me something this morning.” 

She bit her lips and avoided his stare, leaning down slightly to move messy hair out of his face. 

“We’re doing something different this year mio caro,” 

“Different? Are we going somewhere?” 

“No.” There were no other words she could use to explain for now. “But come on, let’s get you ready for when Ludwig comes,” she stood and lead him a hand for him to take, heading towards his room. 

Feliciano didn’t object, excited that at least Ludwig would come as he normally did. 

 

He didn’t get why he was dressed as nicely as his mother had insisted. Nobody was arriving and it seemed like only Ludwig and his family were coming. When he headed out, the house continued as it normally did when he woke up that morning. His family though, came dressed as if they were heading to a ball…or a funeral. The atmosphere was rather somber, sad expressions shown on every face, even on Lovino’s and he himself didn’t understand what was going on either. They all stood at the base of the stairs, right by the entrance, waiting for Ludwig surely. Feliciano wanted to take from some of the snacks they were preparing in their meeting room, but was held in place by his grandfather. 

“What are we waiting for?” he asked. 

“For Ludwig,” Augustus easily answered. 

“But why like this?” Feliciano was never answered. 

They kept waiting in silence, and no movement was given from them until they all heard the approaching carriage. By the sound of it, it didn’t seem like one at all, but plenty. Maybe they were all the guests to his party, Feliciano though excitedly. He wanted to rush forward to the window and see for himself, but his grandfather’s tight grip did not let any such movement. He heard various footsteps, horses calling and the rushing of fabric against the floor, but it was all silent, not a single whisper escaping into his ear. 

The doors finally opened, and Feliciano had light up, ready to run forward and give Ludwig his usual welcoming hug. Instead, a line of twelve robed old men came. They passed them without a care, heading forward to the meeting room, the only one the servants had been preparing for the day. Feliciano looked carefully, wanting to greet them somehow, wash the silent stares and expressions they held. He tried smiling towards many of them, but it was left ignored. Despite what Feliciano considered to be rudeness, their robes were extravagantly beautiful, the red of their kingdom incrusted with symbols of hearts in gold, flowing behind them like curtains or the veil of a bride. 

After they all settled inside, a lone figure came next, that of the Jack of Hearts. He came dressed in his finest wear, something that Feliciano knew they only wore for the most important occasions. He didn’t mind at all bowing to him as his family had done. He knew the Jack of Hearts was a figure of respect to be compared to the very King and Queen, especially after it was a person that he was only seeing and meeting for the first time. 

He bowed in turn to them and then left forward to the same room the other men had come. Then finally, the King and Queen entered, Aldrich holding the same tightening grasp on Ludwig as Augustus held on Feliciano. They were all dressed in their supreme royal wear, crowns adorning their heads, the richest fabrics in red of course, jewels and gold on them and looking up high like they would to any of the subjects below them. Ludwig, who looked rather uncomfortable with his cape, sashes, tightening clothes and miniature crown on his head, only managed to ignore it when he finally saw Feliciano. They both smiled and were ready now to run for each other, but their families didn’t dare let them move an inch unless they said so. 

For the first time ever, they all bowed towards the royal family like they were total strangers. It was something odd to both Ludwig and Feliciano, who had gotten used to hugs, kisses, handshakes even, all throughout their lives. Even if this was supposed to be a formal greeting, to them it felt so out of place and improper. They couldn’t question any longer as they in turn were brought over to the room. 

All furniture that was once there was moved to the sides, only but two chairs in the center, in front of it some utensils of blessings and rituals that they usually only saw in churches. What stood out the most was a simple red ribbon, tied by a sort of white sash and only to be broken when it would be ready to be used. The twelve old men and the Jack were all standing in front of an altar they had moved from the chapel in the Vargas home, a good distance away from the chairs that were prepared. Family began accommodating around the room, making sure to not step into the center at all. 

“Go on and sit boys,” Renata told them sweetly, giving them quite a relief and confidence after the rather hanging atmosphere that was above them. 

Hesitantly, afraid and slow they moved towards the chairs, so untrustworthy of them that they even patted the base to make sure nothing was wrong with them. Seeing as nothing happened, they both took their seat, a close distance to each other at least. Being next to each other always made them feel more secured about unknown things such as this. 

The old men, along with the Jack, Queen and King settled in a conversation between themselves, the rest of their families attending to what they were saying. At Ludwig and Feliciano’s distance, they could not hear at all. 

“Do you know what all of this is?” Feliciano finally managed to ask, keeping quiet so no attention was brought to them. 

“I have no idea. Nobody wants to tell me anything. What about you?” 

“Neither.” 

They both looked around them for a clue, but Ludwig used the time to loosen the hold his collar had on his neck. It was then that Feliciano actually noticed what he was wearing, admiring it’s design, the colors, how they suited well on Ludwig’s form. Feliciano couldn’t believe that he was thinking that it was handsome on him. He chuckled, one that had caught Ludwig’s attention. 

“What?” He wondered. 

“You look really nice, Ludwig.” 

With that smile, those admiring eyes, Ludwig had flushed red, nervous that it just got him to pull his collar more. 

“I-It’s n-not m-much,” Feliciano found it extremely adorable at how nervous he suddenly got, “I usually wear things like this back in the palace in Berlin. You though.” 

What Feliciano wore was much simpler compared to what he adorned. He had a loose red jacket over him in their usual reds, with beautifully encrusted golden flowers and vines, surely a white blouse underneath, simple red pants, a rich belt with Heart symbols, black little boots with gold and reds decorating it and a simple little red roses flower crown on his head, common for awaiting Queens at Feliciano’s age. Once again Ludwig had flushed, for he admitted that even at how simple it was, it fitted Feliciano and made him stand out beautifully. “L-lo-look amazing.” 

It was Feliciano’s turn to become as red as their kingdom color, but he still smiled shyly, making sure that his own crown was still on his head as his mother had placed it. 

“Th-thanks,” he giggled, and Ludwig upon seeing it, admitted that no smile could ever be as adoring to him. 

The rest of the adults suddenly moved, the Jack and the old men taking their place behind the altar, surely whatever they were talking about done. 

“We may begin,” the Jack announced. 

The twelve men instantly bowed, made hand gestured and even made a symbol appear magically before them, one Ludwig recognized as a very ancient Hearts symbol, probably the very first one. After the symbol disappeared, it’s very sparks light up some candles they had placed around them. They waited until the fires turned fully red before they began humming. The sound was enough of a tremble to cause the home to shake, eerie and menacing, a very ritualistic feeling to it, much more than any of their churches had done. It even scared the two future monarchs, who wanted nothing than to hold each other as comfort. The Jack glared at them not to. 

He waited until the men reached a certain hum before he opened a large book before him and began reciting a Latin scripture. It sounded very old, some words here and there that Feliciano could recognize for he knew slightly the language for it being the root to Italian. 

He heard: Gods, Hearts, spirit, soul, union, red, promise, engagement, marriage, ring, gifts, eight years, arising, throne, crowns, king, queen, and heirs. He could make no sense of what it meant though. 

It went on for many minutes, to the point of being tiring to the children. Constant gazes from their families was what worked to keep them awake, to maintain them straight in their chairs as the chanting continued. 

It began getting louder, the old men slowly giving themselves space, and as they did, the Jack move forward, still chanting in the old language. He brought the book forward with him, easing in a closeness to the children that seemed even predatory. They wanted to move back, they wanted to run, for they felt an invisible force on them. It wasn’t painful or harmful, but it just felt odd and fearful when they didn’t have a clue about what was going on. They looked all around each other to find a source, seeming to come from the chant of the men. 

The Jack was upon them then, suddenly falling silent, heavy eyes on the future rulers, examining them, just as the men in the back began to silence. Once it had died down, the Jack closed the book, kneeled down and took the red tied ribbon. He mentioned some words under his breath and the white sash that kept it tied burned into disappearance. Instantly it was free, extended long for the Jack to tie as he wished. 

“Offer your hands,” he commanded them, and the young boys obeyed, instantly and synchronized, just as the Jack liked it.

He tied one end on the wrist of Ludwig, the other on Feliciano’s own. He made sure they were kept tight before he moved back. The old men began to chant once again, the Jack opened the book and joined them in their calling. This time, the force around them was more intent, even shaking the room. No wonder the servants had emptied it out of everything. They were surprised the older members of their family could stay so still, while they began to panic, tears already brimming on Feliciano’s eyes. Ludwig tried to reach a hand to comfort him. 

“Do not dare!” The Jack shouted in between shouts, much louder, his eyes shining and his voice even changing differently, like someone else had come to take his body. The fear Ludwig felt from it was enough to keep him still for the rest of it, no matter how nervous Feliciano got. 

Finally, the red ribbon disappeared completely in a puff, in smoke that covered well the two boys. They shut their eyes, the fear too much to even see what had occurred. All the chanting stopped, the shaking subsided and a sudden calm was brought ever that the two boys confided in. Slowly, along with the disappearing mist, they opened their eyes to whatever change was brought. 

Nothing, nothing had changed, there was just something that was added. It was a faint red mark on their ring finger, circled around it in a Hearts mark, the crowned symbol of a heart in the very center facing them. Both of them were identical, not a difference and the boys began comparing them to see if any slight difference was available. 

The Jack closed the book in a loud bang, a proud smile on his face. “The Aces have approved of this union,” he announced. 

Everyone, even the old men, smiled greatly and began applauding, some of their family members even jumped in excitement. Ludwig and Feliciano did not know what that meant but they smiled back to them nervously. 

“Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas are to be wedded at the palace eight years from now. They are engaged to one another, blessed by the very Aces and nothing will be able to annul it. An eight year gap must start as soon as possible. May this union truly be the best for our kingdom.” 

Everyone applauded and the Jack and the old men began their cleaning, wanting to now join the dinner the household had prepared for them. 

With all these movements, Ludwig and Feliciano could not find it in them to move themselves. They were frozen into place, repeating the words the Jack just said. 

Wedded? Engaged? They’re going to get married? 

They knew about this possibility, they always knew that at some point such decision would be made. But they were distracted in themselves, in their games, in their times and their overall friendship to truly think about that possibility. They though that their families would see that this was not meant for a marriage, that what they had was not really meant for something much more. But it didn’t seem to work. Their families decided on the marriage, and they knew that sooner or later it was to come to them and that would be the type of union they would rule the kingdom in. 

They headed to dinner, probably the most uneventful birthday dinner Feliciano had ever had. Not even a cake or a candle to sing him happy birthday. It felt like any other boring formal dinner where the adults talked about topics that mattered nothing to them. Not even a conversation with Ludwig would cheer him up, seeing as Ludwig remained just as pensive as he was. No doubt the same though was in their minds. 

Now that they were engaged, what was going to happen next? Could they continue as they are knowing that such fated ceremony was to come to them, surely to change the friendship they had grown together? 

They dared finally look upon each other and in that moment, all worry disappeared. They smiled, they laughed and had their dinner as messily as they always did when they were together. 

They were still the same. They still wanted to gorge themselves on the gelato, they still wanted to try and run the fields, run the nears forests, visit the villages and meet with new creatures they had never seen before. They still wanted to climb trees, they wanted to laugh, they wanted to talk on about anything on their stays, all the way to the dawn of the next morning. Truly, nothing had changed. 

So what if now they were engaged? Shouldn’t they be as ecstatic as the rest? At least they could remain together, at least they had a future where things could continue as they are. They had each other, and that’s what mattered. No matter what forceful union was made on them, it was still enough to never separate them. Feliciano couldn’t have the party he wanted, but he at least was permitted to spend it with Ludwig around what was left of the night. 

They settled in one of the study rooms, playing some fun board games Augustus had for them. It was much better doing this then going downstairs and hearing all the adults talk about wedding decorations already. 

“Here they are,” they heard Renata, who opened the door to the study room to reveal them to Ludwig’s grandfather. 

“It’s time to go Ludwig.” Both Renata and Aldrich moved hurriedly downstairs to prepare for their farewells. 

“You should ask them to stay over,” Feliciano giggled. 

“I should, shouldn’t I?” He laughed as well, helping Feliciano to save their game and place it in its usual shelf. 

They ran downstairs arm in arm, skipping and wanting to sing songs, but it being late, they would surely be scolded. When they headed to the entrance, they were surprised to still have the old men, along with the Jack, Queen and King of Hearts and the rest of their families there. They usually never bid farewell like this. It tended to only be Feliciano and Ludwig with just their own parents. Once the Jack and the old men saw them reach the end of the stairs, the door was opened and they began to head out. 

“Come on, ask them!” Feliciano pushed Ludwig. 

“I will, I will,” he chuckled, coming close to Aldrich. 

He pulled on his cape to get his attention, a bright look on his face, hoping that it would be enough for his grandfather to accept. 

“Ludwig, you should be saying good bye to Feliciano,” 

“Actually, I was meaning to ask if perhaps I could stay over for the night.” 

And the room went dreadfully silent. Eyes turned away, gleeful faces turned sour and some just left outside to their respective carriage. Ludwig did not understand this sudden reaction, but remained as bright to his grandfather, he still wanted to convince him. 

“I’m sorry Ludwig, but it cannot be permitted,” 

“Why not? It’s Feliciano’s birthday,” 

“Still, I cannot let you,” 

“But I’m always staying over, why is now such a big difference?” 

“Ludwig, a gap of eight years needs to begin tonight,” 

“A gap? What do you mean a gap?” 

Both the boys grew fearful, and the rest could only but stay put and see how the boys would react. Aldrich steadied himself, took a breath, stood high, wanting to make it clear to his grandson. 

“When an engagement is set, the Aces ask for gap years between the chosen couple. It is for them to grow and mature without the other, so their childhood feelings could separate from those of their adult feelings. As so, Ludwig, you won’t meet with Feliciano again until your year of arising in eight years.”

Both Ludwig and Feliciano were left stunned, Ludwig already on the brink of tears. “Wha-what?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Now go on, say goodbye.” 

Ludwig refused to. He quickly let go of Aldrich and began moving back. Feliciano moved closed to him as well, not daring to give them all the chance to pry them off each other. 

“N-no, no!” He challenged, shouting back. 

It was disrespectful and Aldrich would not stand for this. “Ludwig…” he started, controlling any urge to scream at him or pull him by the hair out. 

“I’m not leaving!” he shouted again. 

“Please, carino,” Renata tried to ease somehow. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Feliciano cried, holding on to Ludwig tightly by his arm. “Mamma, please don’t let him leave!” 

“Darling, I can’t do any-” 

“Please, please, Signora Vargas!” Ludwig begged in turn to her. 

Aldrich disapproved greatly at how Renata was dealing with it, glaring at her to do this as forcefully as he intended. She could not dare, she tried to do what she could in calm, hoping it would get them to better understand. But how could she get them to? They weren’t announced or told by orders of the King. They couldn’t just expect them to leave and not see each other again for eight years after they had grown a friendship that was even dependable for them. 

“Th-there’s really nothing I can do,” 

“Convince them,” 

“Please mamma,” and Feliciano was crying. She hated to see those tears on him. 

“Please do something,” and Ludwig joined him. 

She couldn’t stand this any longer. Even she found that it was completely unfair. 

“No words were given to them, they didn’t know, they weren’t expecting this,” she defended, standing in front of them like a shield from whatever wrath the king could bring. “It’s rather cruel to separate them suddenly like this. No amount of farewells tonight would be enough,” 

“The Aces asked for the gap years as soon as possible. I would not let Ludwig anger the gods over a silly friend,” 

“A silly friend who is to become Queen and he will marry, a union that we decided on and was accepted by the gods.” 

She grew angry. She would not have her son demeaned like that, not even from the king. It was a surprise for the crowd there, who had never seen Renata suddenly grow enraged. She took deep breaths and settled herself yet again, noticing the stares and not wanting to continue coming out as rude. No matter what she thought, or how selfish Aldrich was being, he was still a king she needed to show respect to. 

“Leaving suddenly like this might cause implications to them in the future. It could affect their very relationship for the next time they meet, and we all know how that could affect our kingdom.” 

Everyone in the room, from the old men to the very Queen understood what she meant and slowly fell at ease with what she could propose now. Renata remained in silence as she though well, both the boys eagerly looking up to her as a savior to a time that could be left to them. 

“I’m asking for more time for them to truly say goodbye,” 

“How much time would that be?” 

Renata though once again, calculating all amount of days in her head. “Nine days,” she suggested. 

Aldrich though it despite the great disapproval shown in his face. He was close to denying her, but the Queen moved forward to place a hand on his shoulder, giving him a nod of approval to what Renata suggested. She pointed over to Ludwig, who looked absolutely destroyed. Reddened eyes, holding tight to Feliciano, who held the same tear stained face, a hold on their grandson jut as desperate. It truly shook the King and for once he realized how cruel indeed he was being. His expression eased, more relaxed, less fearful, and willing to offer a chance. 

“Seven days,” he agreed on, “no less, no more. Seven days is what I permit.” 

It was enough to halt the children’s tears, to loosen their hold on each other with trust now. 

“Yes, your majesty.” She bowed and agreed. 

“They’ll be staying at my summer home, where I can watch over them for if they try to do anything suspicious.” 

Yes, he was permitting this, but a strong glare remained on his eyes, especially on the children, as a warning that they shouldn’t dare try to go against the chance he was giving them. 

“Thank you,” Renata bowed once again. 

She turned away from the King and instead faced and leaned over to her son, counseling and trying to clean some of his tears with her dress. 

“Come, let’s go pack for now, Ludwig you can come too,” she took Feliciano’s hand as they both nodded, heading up the stairs for those very quick preparations. 

 

To Feliciano’s own surprise, he had never visited Ludwig’s summer home in the province. He knew it was where he stayed for his visits to Italy, but it never occurred to ask him himself to go. A quick carriage ride away and only a walking distance from their nearest village, it was smaller than what he expected would be for the royal family of Hearts. It looked extremely comfortable though, with enough space around to play or simply sit for a snack and enjoy. A good amount of trees covered the old brick walls, two simple floors and nothing of royal extravagancy to showcase. Feliciano couldn’t help but find it sweet, comfortable and already welcoming.

Ludwig helped Feliciano with getting down the trunk they had prepared for him, not only filled with clothes, but toys and games they could make use of for their last days together. 

“It’s beautiful,” Feliciano complimented, especially taken by the many red roses that grew all over. 

“Wait till you come inside,” he took him by the hand, and while the other still hold his trunk, Ludwig pushed them both forward inside, not having the patience to wait for his own family to get down from the carriage. 

The servants they had here were few, just a maid who opened the door for the young prince and his friend and a cook. Inside felt just as homey, comfortable furniture and simple red fabrics, curtains and flags of the Hearts Kingdom, simple candles to light up the rooms and simple access halls to get everywhere with ease. 

“The kitchen is that way, here’s the dining room, over there is vatti and mutti’s room,” he went on introducing every room to Feliciano, and he looked to every single one in wonderment. 

They finally headed upstairs, which only held two rooms: Gilbert’s and Ludwig’s. Ludwig smashed his door open with the trunk, no minding the noise it made or that it could have even broken it. 

“And this is my room,” he introduced ecstatically, extending his arms as a welcome to his best friend. 

It was small, smaller than even Feliciano’s own room in his home. The bed was abnormally large, taking great space and only leaving room for some small shelves that held very few toys and books. The only real true impressive thing were the large windows that gave out to the surrounding woods and the village in the distance. The moonlight that entered inside was enough to light it up without the help of candles or a flicker of Ludwig’s still developing power. Feliciano lay as impressed as if he was looking at a royal bedroom at the palace in Berlin. He instantly jumped over to the bed, with many blankets and pillows to loose themselves in. 

“We can make a fort with all this,” he suggested, already taking it in a pile to prepare. 

“Oh! I have some string here.” he pushed apart old toys, messing the floor as he picked up the string and helped Feliciano to hang some parts from the ceiling. 

Once that was done, they took different items to decorate the inside; carpets, plush toys, even other pillows they took from Gilbert’s room. When finished, they began reading and looking at some of the books Ludwig had in his room. They were short, and not at all as impressive as the ones Augustus held, but they were still interesting and kept the boys curious and looking all throughout the night. By the time Monika had come to check on them the next morning, they were fast asleep, cuddled together over their blankets and pillows, the fort still standing strong. She let them sleep a couple of more minutes while breakfast continued to be prepared, they’ll want the energy for the rest of the day. 

 

They truly used their last days to their maximum potential. They barely rested and made so much noise and havoc that it had King Aldrich wondering how Augustus and the rest of the Vargas could have possibly dealt with this every day. 

For the sake of memory, they stole some pots from the kitchen and tried to attack a chicken and a goat that were among their land. They later got horribly scolded by the owner of those animals and Aldrich had sent them to Ludwig’s room. That didn’t stop them from jumping on the bed and trying to even crawl over the walls. Monika was afraid that they would actually punch a hole or even break down an entire wall. 

They were lent horses and with Gilbert’s guidance, were lead around the woods and had taken many visits to the village, where they helped the cook buy ingredients or get new books to learn from in the nights. They would play with other children in the village center or gaze over at the new sweets the village baker was working on. They made wishes in the fountain, desperate for the gods to change their minds about the gap years, but each day they were given a reminder and each day they would make use of their time, even if it meant singing random songs in the middle of the night and have the rest of the Beilschmidts groan loudly and shout at them to shut up and go back to sleep. 

By their final day, they were exhausted and didn’t even have enough energy to pick up roses and makes flower crowns with them. But they did try to make a cake in the kitchen, something that Ludwig had always wanted to do himself. The end result proved that he needed more practice, but they ate it with fake smiles and compliments. 

“Next time, you should add more sprinkles,” Feliciano suggested. 

It was the late night, more tragically, their last night together. They lay comfortable beside each other, close, holding their hands tightly and starring up to the blankets that hang above them from their fort. 

“Next time you see me, I’ll be so good at cake baking, I’ll make you a cake better than any of the ones they’ve made for your birthdays,” Ludwig told him, already imagining a ten storage tall one made of red and gold. 

“You should make it for our wedding then,” Feliciano giggled as he leaned closer. 

Ludwig blushed red, but smile anyways, not hiding how…happy that actually made him. “I-I will! It-it will be th-the prettiest cake any wedding has seen!” He proclaimed, in such a way that made Feliciano laugh. 

“Will we share a room then?” 

“I think so, oppa and omma do, I assume we will as well,” 

“Can I decorate?” 

“But I want to help decorate!” 

“We’ll decorate together then!” And they both agreed on that. “Have you seen that room?” 

“I have. It’s pretty big, bigger than any we’ve had. Since the palace is right at the center of the city, up the perch of a hill, we get an amazing view to all of Berlin.” 

Feliciano’s eyes glowed imagining such a scene. What a blessing it would be to see it every day from the comfort of their own room. 

“Will they let me paint?” 

“I’ll prepare a spot just for you, with all the light you need and the best paints and brushes!” He was already thinking of visiting art shops. 

“And you’ll paint with me right?” 

Ludwig was already thinking of denying him, but Feliciano pouted. 

“But I’m not good at it,” 

“You are good! And the next time we meet you’ll be way better at it! And I’ll be really proud of you.” 

Ludwig smiled sincerely and true, lovely to Feliciano, who wanted nothing than to paint that smile so he could forever keep. 

“We’ll need a lot of inspiration, so you’ll take me around Berlin right?” 

“I’ll show you everything! I’ll show you Germany, Japan, Iberia-” 

“Are you going to show me all of Hearts?” He giggled, for it seemed Ludwig was ready to mention all the provinces he no doubt learned about. 

“All of it!” 

“And the rest of the kingdoms?” 

“I promise.” 

Feliciano was smiling so much that he had to even hide it, covered in Ludwig’s shoulder as he tried to calm the great happiness he felt. 

“And we’ll cook, we’ll sing, we’ll dance-” he wanted to continue on, but a loud yawn made it clear that he was starting to get tired. 

Ludwig himself was feeling the same, and their eyes were constantly flickering into sleep. But it was so hard when they still wanted to be awake with each other, still wanted to talk of promises and hope for a friendship that would remain even with eight years of absence. 

“I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom   
Never a fear to be lost, never a fear to fall   
In pleasure, I will take the mysteries of what I could meet   
If you accept to be mine, my Queen.” 

Ludwig started to sing, a whisper only to Feliciano, not the annoying loud songs that they used to keep the entire household awake. 

“No heat, no cold, will stop me of my search  
No sun, no rain to go against my strength   
Just promise me your hand   
And love me in our eternity.” 

Ludwig hoped to sing it to keep them awake, but it was bringing such a calm that it worked more like a lullaby to force them into their sleep. 

“My sun, my moon, my land, my love   
I know it’s a journey you will overcome   
But I don’t need you to go so far   
I want you here to kiss me.” 

Feliciano began to sing, in the same whispering tone that Ludwig sang with, scooting even closer, resting his head by his neck, already his eyes in a close. 

“Would you want all the gold I will find for you?  
Would you like the songs I will bring from afar for you?   
Would you accept me as your shield?  
And would you want me always by your side?” 

“I don’t want any of the riches you will bring  
I don’t care for any of the songs  
I only want you to hold   
I only want your arms around me.” 

Feliciano held tighter, and Ludwig brought his hand over to hold him just as the song sang, as both wanted, and only communicated through the melody that was very fitting for their soon goodbye. 

“Bring me your love, your kisses, your loyalty,   
Your passion, your hope, your defeat,  
Your promise, your weakness, your strength,  
I will keep it all in my heart.

I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom   
Never a fear to be lost, never a fear to fall   
In pleasure, I will take the mysteries of what I could meet   
If you accept to be mine, my King.”

They sang together to its end, by then the music working its effect of shutting them into their sleep. They held to each other as tightly as they were still awake, with the blessing of the song they had danced and sang to many times as the years had passed. They hoped they would still continue to in their adulthood, never forgotten in the eight years that were to pass. 

 

Feliciano was packed and ready, dressed as finely by Monika’s insisting. Even with all the time they were given to truly say goodbye, it didn’t really please Ludwig and Feliciano enough. Both held saddened expressions and a gloom that followed them throughout the remainder of the day as they spent it walking about the gardens, talking about all the things they would miss. It spread even to the rest of the Beilschmidts, who kept their gazes incredibly still on the boys, knowing that they wouldn’t see such a union, such friendship and love again, and would miss seeing it. They knew the next time they would meet, things will be different.

A little joy was brought when the Vargas arrived in their own carriage, carrying an array of food trays to dine for the night. It was like a small feast, and it did bring a festive air that Ludwig and Feliciano celebrated to, telling stories, remembering old times, joining in dances, singing, playing games and Augustus even offered to carry Ludwig and Feliciano as he used to. Ludwig and Feliciano were ten years old, had definitely grown and had added weight that was now hard for Augustus to hold. He though he had broken a bone as he tried to throw them into the air. 

But soon it was all over, and dread came when Augustus announced that it was time to leave. Ludwig helped Feliciano pack his trunk in their rather empty carriage. Their families still seeming immersed in conversation at their front door and didn’t seem like they would leave anytime soon. They both couldn’t help the chuckle, it seemed like they would miss each other for the next eight years just as Ludwig and Feliciano would. 

“I talked to Oppa to see if I could write you letters in our gap years,” Ludwig started, for it seemed they still have some time left to talk, some last words they needed before they truly left. 

“Can you?” Feliciano asked, excited for them already. 

“N-no,” Ludwig disappointed him, “but, he says they let me send you birthday presents.” 

“Birthday presents only?” That would be his only connection to him for eight years? 

“Yes, but they let me choose them and my servants are in charge of sending it to you.” 

It was enough. It was a little token to always remember Ludwig and to look forward for when their year of arising came, one for every year apart. 

“So, what would you like?” 

“I though you got to choose them,” 

“I know but I would like some ideas, I want them to be something you like and that you can always use,” he admitted, with hands behind him, innocently avoiding his eyes. 

Feliciano giggled, but he began thinking, quite hard for him, since he didn’t know what he would exactly want as the years passed. “For my eleventh birthday, I want some pots,” he started. 

“Pots?” 

“Mhm, I will always use them to cook. I’ll learn and when I see you, I’ll show you all the recipes I learned and those I used with them.” 

Fair enough, he nodded and remembered it well. 

“For my twelfth, paint, lots of paint, with lots of colors, the brightest and pretties you find!” Ludwig nodded. 

“For my thirteenth, brushes, made by horse tails, but please, with no harm coming to the horses.” Ludwig nodded. 

“For my fourteenth, I want perfumes, but not just any. I want something that maybe…makes you think of me.” Ludwig nodded even at how hard it would be. Would he be able to recall Feliciano’s scent to choose one? 

“For my fifteenth, I want a necklace, a very nice necklace!” Ludwig nodded. 

“For my sixteenth, I want um…fabrics.” 

“What kind of fabrics and for what?” 

“Anything you wish, they’re for…my wedding ceremonial suit.” He blushed innocently and it spread to Ludwig. He nodded, his blush even making him shake nervously. 

“For my seventeenth, I would like flowers,” 

“Wouldn’t they wilt?” 

“They won’t because you’ll make it!” 

“What?” 

“With your powers! I’ve seen you do it before!” 

“But I never really finish them, making flower crystals is really hard.” 

“By that time I’m sure you’ll make the prettiest crystal flower ever, and that’s the one you’ll send to me,” he smiled and it gave Ludwig the confidence to be able to try and succeed. He would have the years to practice and learn. 

“And for my eighteenth,” he silenced thinking of it well. 

What would be a good last present? On the year of their arising, when they would meet once again to marry and take the throne. 

“A ring,” he finally thought of. 

“A ring?” 

“Our wedding ring of course.” Feliciano was making him blush too much lately, but he gave that final nod. 

“I’ll remember it all well,” he promised, almost willing to bow to truly show that he would get everything he asked. 

A glance to their families showed that they were giving each other kisses and shakes, wishing goodbyes and the best of wishes and luck for the years to come. It was their turn. They both took a deep breath and starred to each other, not sure exactly what to do for that real final goodbye. 

“We-we a-are getting married right?” 

“It’s the reason were even having the gap years,” Feliciano giggled. 

“Then…” he extended his arms and placed them tightly on Feliciano’s shoulder, quite suddenly to the younger boy. “It shouldn’t matter that I…” he leaned close, much closer to Feliciano’s face than he had ever gotten. He could clearly see the surprise in Feliciano’s widened eyes, could take his scent intensely, and saw no movement of Feliciano wanting to stop him. “Kissed you,” he whispered lastly before he closed the distance and settled their lips together. 

Their first kiss, unexperienced and new, unaware of what to do or how to react. Should they even deny it? But what a feeling they had both gotten. Like flying, like magic, like the glow of a new sun approaching on them. Both wanted to hold for more, lost in this new feeling awarded by the softness of each other’s lips. 

Ludwig departed, for a breath, for a reaction, embarrassment reaching him and making him tremble. 

“Um…” he wanted to speak, wanted to apologize, but when he finally met his eyes with Feliciano, Feliciano was in the same state of not being able to speak, of not even moving. 

He still lay in the feeling that came with it, an explosion of stars in his eyes, a beautiful pink on his cheeks and then, a smile, laughter so enchanting that it got Ludwig to laugh along with him. 

“Is it safe to leave now, boys?” Renata came, a gentle hold of her hands on both their shoulders. “Eight years will pass quickly, you’ll be back with each other before you know it,” she smiled, taking Ludwig into an embrace, which the prince accepted, hugging her back just as tightly. She rubbed a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead sweetly. “You be good,” 

“I will be, Renata.” She confided in his words and stood to join in the carriage with her husband. 

Lovino passed by without even a glance, only spearing a wave of his hand before he got in alongside his father. Finally it was Augustus, who even picked up Ludwig and raised him in the air, hugging out all his breath. There was only Feliciano left, who still lay as paralyzed, not even willing to move a single inch, and if it meant staying just here with Ludwig, he wouldn’t mind at all. He came close, their eyes still as connected, wanting to preserve their image to remember. 

“Ludwig…I…” tears gained, a pain in his expression that could compare to one of a piercing. 

Ludwig couldn’t take it and began to cry as well, opening his arms so Feliciano could crash into them for one last time. They wept together, in a tight embrace, one they thought they could take refuge in forever. 

“Feliciano!” Augustus called gently, not wanting to bring more hurt. 

Hesitantly, Feliciano began to move back, pressing another kiss, but this one to Ludwig’s cheek. 

“I’ll miss you, I’ll miss you so much, and not a day will pass that I won’t be thinking about you,” 

“I too. I-It’s only eight years. We’ll meet again and I’ll be yearning for that day for the years to come.” They began to extend apart, ever so slowly to take every sweet second. “I’ll be waiting for you. We’ll be together and nothing truly then will separate us,” were Ludwig’s last words to him, that Feliciano treasured into his heart. 

He blew him one last kiss and entered his family’s carriage. Ludwig remained still watching as the driver awoke the horses and began moving away. Feliciano poke his head out from the window and continued to wave, Ludwig raising both his hands to do the same. 

“Don’t forget the presents! And don’t forget your promises!” he shouted. 

“I won’t! I won’t! I’ll take you everywhere!” Ludwig shouted back, starting to even run behind the carriage. 

The rest of the Beilschmidts remained watching, afraid that he would actually run away on foot with the carriage. For Feliciano he was willing to. But he remained loyal and only stayed by the gates of their land, both boys shouting to each other: “Auf Wiedersehen!” and “Arrivederci!” 

Their waves continued until they were nothing but dark points in the distance, and silence was once again brought into the house. 

“I won’t…I won’t,” Ludwig whispered to himself spotting only but darkness at the end of the road, Feliciano’s carriage disappeared into the horizon. He was gone. 

Feliciano settled back into his seat, the lights of Ludwig’s home only dim from the distance. He raised his hands to rub off the tears from his eyes, and as they fell down his face, they settled on his lips. He could still feel the lingering. He smiled, for the kiss was indeed endearing, something to cherish and something to add to their prestigious memories. When they met again, despite their wishes to not start anything romantic for their marriage , Feliciano had no problem with receiving, many, many, many more kisses upon his lips by Ludwig. 

Renata noticed this new smile, his red cheeks and even pleasant silence. She chuckled and leaned closer to him. “What is all this about?” She teased. 

Feliciano laughed nervously and tried to erase whatever expression he just held, trying to calm his red and sitting even straighter in his seat. All the riders laughed and began talking of other things, like the new crops that had grown for the season, anything to keep Feliciano distracted, as well as to make him smile even after having to leave his best friend. 

A new part of Feliciano’s life was to begin and he needed the excitement he always made shine. Eight years, only eight years, he repeated in his mind, unaware of how things could change with such little time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I updated in less than a week. Amazing.

Feliciano didn’t have to wait for his year of arising to begin his Queen teachings. Now, did he wish to take them or even attended the small little lessons Augustus tried to start with him? No, not at all. He avoided them, preferring to spend the day outside, strolling the woods, helping the servants pick harvest from their fields, sketch at the village or even at the very teachings. Augustus had trunks filled with the doodles he had confiscated throughout the years.

It was hard to get his attention focused on learning about laws, politics, and international affairs when all he could think about was the dinner he would help the cooks and his mother prepare for the night. He only truly showed interest in the history of the kingdoms, or when he tried to show him some quaint little magic tricks. He wouldn’t be able to use them until his year of arising, but it was nice to know them and maybe he could advance in some teachings for when he got to the castle. 

At one point, Augustus had simply given up. No matter the force he used, Feliciano was just not interested and could truly not get everything. But luckily, Augustus would catch him from time to time reading one of those age old books specifically written to help a prince or princess take the kingship. Not exactly on his Queen duties, but learning things about the King did help. He would sometimes sneak books about Queen affairs, and sometimes Feliciano did take them, only after reading the King ones. 

Augustus knew well why it was that he did this. Ludwig of course. 

Feliciano in the beginning had missed him dearly, reading anything he could find about all Hearts Kings to remember him or to get a glimpse of how Ludwig would be when they met again. He would stare longingly at the old pictures of the Kings of Ludwig’s lines, of the Beilschmidts. Many of them held the same blonde hair, blue eyes and strong figures that made them fit perfectly to the power of a King. Feliciano found them incredibly handsome, smiling to know that his own husband will be this beautiful. Oh but please, not with those menacing stares and intimidating statures. Ludwig would surely be gentle, kind and fun as he had been in their childhood. But he was given no chance to know. 

Rumors or talk of the capital city barely came to his area of Italy, even of the royal family. If travelers did come, their conversations were mostly about how beautiful they found the Italian province, trade, or planning their next venture. Feliciano knew, he had tried overhearing enough. His only way of knowing or having something from Ludwig were the birthday presents he expected every year. 

For his eleventh birthday, a morning that he had awaken excitedly to, ignoring his breakfast or his family’s birthday singing, to instead head outside and welcome in his birthday gift from Ludwig. The large box that came held the many pots Feliciano had first wished, some large enough for him to fit inside and small ones to make a simple hot chocolate. They were so many that the cooks had to open up a special cabinet just for them. 

Throughout the years, Feliciano used them to make an array of things that could fill up a large table and feed hundreds of guests. Their bright red colors hazed, they earned scratches and some even held horrible dents. But they worked, and its damage was all proof of the long use he had given them. 

A large crate he was given on his twelfth birthday, filled with jars and jars of rainbows of colors. Augustus commented that many of them were the best paint a King could get. They were such beautiful colors, and many from even outside the kingdom, ones that not even the Vargas could find with their dedication to the arts. 

Feliciano could easily count the jars he still had left, many disappeared during his various uses. He regretted wasting many of those unique and beautiful colors on random papers and canvases that he probably threw away out of embarrassment. He had indeed improved, masterpieces to compare to the greatest artistic geniuses the Kingdom had known. All with the help of those very colors he was gifted from the future King of Hearts. 

Feliciano would prefer painting as his job before being Queen. 

On his thirteenth birthday, he had gotten five brushes, horse hair exactly, with beautiful crafted handles, his name even signed on them, surely a sign that they had been commissioned. Feliciano had smiled upon noticing, knowing that Ludwig must have given it a lot of though. 

They still worked as if they were new, only a small one that Feliciano lost when it rolled over to a river he was trying to paint. 

For his fourteenth birthday, he received a small little box, a beautiful crafted wooden box wrapped in a red ribbon. Feliciano felt bad to open such a delicacy to the eyes, but the bottles inside were worth it. 

They were three pink bottles topped with red jewels. Feliciano had never seen such beautiful bottles, picking them up gently to look at and smell the delightful aroma from inside. Feliciano couldn’t exactly place what it was, but it was sweet, not of candy, but a sweet of flowers and fruits. Was this the scent that made Ludwig think of him? It had been four years already. Could he really recall it? Or did he just pick it at random? 

He already though of wearing it that day for his birthday party, but Renata had quickly taken the box and placed it to hide in the basement. Feliciano had complained to her about this decision, but Renata insisted that he should use those perfumes for when he left to Berlin. 

By his fifteenth birthday, Feliciano wasn’t as excited as he used to be for Ludwig’s birthday presents, but he awaited them still and treasured every single one. 

That year, he was given a rather peculiar present. It was a necklace, just as he had asked, but it was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was a white cross pendant, tied to a simple black chain. It was odd because he had never seen this symbol before, in colors that were not of Hearts at all. It was simply white and rather plain. The only good thing about it was that it matched well with the outfit he had chosen for his party that day and had gone out quite proud of it. He received so many stares from it, not because of its peculiarity or beauty, but of what it meant, a meaning that no one bothered to explain to Feliciano. His family seemed rather proud that he wore it though, to the point that they gloated to many about it. For what? He didn’t stick long enough to find out. 

That night, when he was taking everything off, including the pendant necklace he was going to save in a little box of accessories, his mother had come. 

“Feliciano, that necklace, you have to always wear it when you’re in public, always, no matter the outfit or where you’re going, until…” she seemed embarrassed to finish and before Feliciano could ask any more questions, she left through the door and never mentioned the topic again. 

He did promise to wear it often, and he did, the accessory as part of him as his special curl. He learned to really like it because of its singularity and rareness, rarely going through his mind that it was gift from his dear childhood friend. 

By his sixteenth birthday, it was getting even harder and harder to recall Ludwig. He was failing his promise of thinking about him every single day, other things in his mind like his paintings and drawings, the harvest he was supposed to pick, spending time with friends in the village, his Queen teachings and the occasional boy or girl that he crushed on. Not that Ludwig ever stopped being someone of great importance to him. He was still to marry him and only two years were left for his year of arising. But when he though to Ludwig, he only saw him as a childhood friend, one which he shared fantasies that would only remain as so. But there were times when he wished he didn’t, and would go hunting around the house or fields for proof of their time together, to recollect and loose himself in the memory of such golden days. He had to constantly head to the gallery hall where they held his portrait to try and remember his face, doubting if he ever looked like that. He would look at the old drawings they made, and stain them with tears. All the weight of time falling on him and making him miss dearly their joy, their peace and simpler times when all they had was each other and the whole world seemed to already belong to them, even if they weren’t King and Queen yet. 

How he wanted that back, how he wanted to be back with Ludwig, how he wanted to take the world again and be back in their throne. But the next day, he was back to normal, and he continued with whatever his soul felt like doing for this new shinning sun. 

Two years, he would say to himself, only two years left. 

His gift that year, another crate with an array of different fabrics with different designs and colors, was thrown in the basement along with the perfumes. It was no point to use them when their wedding day was still years away. 

That very same year, the house lost the presence of his older brother, who had married the servant boy Antonio Fernandez in a very beautiful feast. It made him remember about how much Ludwig and him used to tease them about getting married someday. He had cried along with his mother during the ceremony and especially when they had to say goodbye. Antonio had found a job of wealth to sustain them and Lovino found a place to open up the restaurant he always wanted. Sadly it was all far away in Antonio’s native province of Iberia. 

Despite how angry Lovino tended to get, his rather harsh words and strong personality, he was still a brother Feliciano enjoyed spending his time and had shared so much with. Having him leave brought emptiness, and he wallowed in it for quite a while. 

His present for his seventeenth birthday changed all that. 

It was an early morning, one his family couldn’t be present as they were dealing with getting some things for his birthday in the village. They did leave him a note, his birthday morning treat and a small gift box beside it, the note saying that it was Ludwig’s present. 

It was a rather simple box, golden, tied with a red ribbon, probably the same kind they had used for other wrapping of his past birthday presents. As he held it, he tried recalling what it was that he had asked as a child, remembering then the flower. Ah yes, a crystal flower, one that Ludwig should have made himself. In this box, was held the proof of Ludwig’s growing power, of his learning, practice, and if he really did master enough as Feliciano knew he would have by this time. 

He unwrapped it, moved the lid aside and had to take a rather loud breath, even dropping the lid to the floor as he starred. 

It wasn’t just a single flower, Ludwig had made for him an entire bouquet of flowers. It was as small as the box, but each flower was a different one and when Feliciano took a quick inspection, he could tell that each one was made uniquely. They were rather loose though, and he could easily remove each flower, like…it was an actual flower instead of a crystal. When he moved away a single daisy, it shone red and began to grow in his hand until it turned into the regular size of any daisy, the colors becoming alive and for a moment Feliciano could think it was real if it wasn’t for the hard feel of crystal or the extra shine it had to it. He did the same with a lily, and the same magic happened. 

He was astounded, eyes widened with joyful tear at their edges. He didn’t expect such a beautiful present, with such meaning, dedication and even love. Ludwig must be by now a master of his power, nothing like the clumsy magic he couldn’t outshine or would only hurt him. He was already so proud of him and couldn’t wait to see what more he could do. 

Only one more year, he told himself, only one more year. 

As his next birthday drew closer, preparations began immediately. Not only for his last birthday party in the Vargas Manor, but his departure to Berlin. His room was beginning to be emptied, all packed into trunks and bags to send along with him on his move. Augustus had begun his teachings once again, and was more forceful on Feliciano to listen and to take notes. No matter, Feliciano managed to space anyway and never truly learned. Eight years and in some aspects he never changed…but…in others, what a person he had grown out to be. 

“I have everything, Signore Renzo,” Feliciano said, all the bread he needed in the little bag he was given by the servants. Some were sticking out too much and were in danger of falling or ripping apart. 

“Are you sure? I could give you another bag.” 

“Oh no, it’s all right, I’ll make sure nothing happens to these,” 

“I hope so, try to look at where you’re going this time,” the baker warned with a laugh. 

“I’ll try,” Feliciano laughed as well as he made his way through the streets onward home. 

It was the early morning and the village was just beginning to wake up, one by one the street filling with presence. By the time Feliciano had reached the center, he saw a group of children playing with the water of the fountain. 

“It’s Feliciano!” A little girl called. 

“Feli! Feli! Feli!” The rest of the children saw and ran over to him, huddled over for his attention. 

“Ciao, ciao, ciao ragazzi,” Feliciano wanted to greet them all, and he did, rubbing their little hairs, a shake here and there, some hugs and some kisses. 

Another little girl, probably the youngest in the group, who looked to be around three years old, smiled the most beautifully and was there to give Feliciano some flowers she had surely picked from her garden. 

“Ah, Sofia, these are beautiful,” he complimented, kneeling to her and taking them to already decorate his hair. 

She began jumping and clapping, loving how they looked on him, reds and yellows to go along with the wave and curls of his bronze hair. 

“You look spectacular,” one boy complimented. 

“Davvero?” he chuckled, and the rest of the children nodded along with the young boy, agreeing that Feliciano looked like a true Queen. 

“I’ll treasure them for as long as they keep themselves there. Grazie, Sofia carina,” he kissed her little hands, and she smiled and blushed in an adorable expression. Feliciano just had to hug her. “Now, would you mind accompanying me to the village outskirts, I wouldn’t mind some company getting home,” and the kids couldn’t deny, already leading him forward as if Feliciano was a newcomer to the village. They talked of their mornings, of their breakfasts and the duties their parents had sent them out that morning to do. 

As the village kept waking, many opened their windows, peered or went to take a peek of the Kingdom’s future Queen. To think that the little boy that many of them had seen run these very streets with the young prince Ludwig was now grown, to turn eighteen in only three days. He had grown handsomely, a true beauty of the village that many admired, gawked at or even dreamed about. He was still recognizable because he possessed a childish youth that sometimes mended him well with the children he was being accompanied with. 

His beauty was not only outward, but he had the kindest soul in the village. He greeted and tried to befriend everyone, played with the children, flirted with the young men, sang and chatted feverishly with the young women, helped the elders with everything he could, and overall was just a friendly person that anyone could approach and speak to. 

Everyone had feared with his noble status as a Vargas and his future tittle of the Queen of Hearts, he would grow to be a selfish and pretentious stuck up like any other aristocrat in the Kingdom. But they were proven wrong, for Feliciano was a man of his people, who found his time to be with them or head out from the life of posh manor to run in the woods, work in the fields or spend his time with even the lowliest of peasants. If one would see him right now, with a simple blouse white shirt, worn tight pants and long black boots, you would think he was another boy from the village and not a figure chosen by the very goods to rule over all the province of the Hearts Kingdom. 

“Mamma says you’re leaving in a couple of days, right after your birthday,” one child told Feliciano. 

“I am, in four days to be exact,” 

“To Berlin?” 

“Mhm, I start my teachings and preparations to become Queen,” 

“They call that year, the year of arising, right?” one child asked, for he was just taught about it at his school. 

“Indeed, a year only for the practice, and by the end of it, the three future rulers are crowned and the King and Queen are wedded if the families though it fit to.” 

All the children began to giggle, for a reason that Feliciano didn’t understand, looking curiously to all of them. “What’s the matter?” 

“You’re getting married!” one child teased and cooed, the rest of the children going along with it, which in turn got Feliciano to flush and want to run ahead of them. 

“I-I am,” he admitted. 

“But he’s not getting married to just anyone! He’s marrying the prince of Hearts, and when he gets crowned, he’ll be the King of Hearts.” One child defended for Feliciano. 

“I want to marry a prince,” one girl dreamed. 

“My sister wanted to marry Feliciano,” one child admitted, which got Feliciano to laugh. 

Surely she must have been joking, but he knew that the case had happened a lot. Being close to be of age to wed, plus being as handsome as he was and with a family of riches, many had dared seek his hand in marriage, only to be denied by Augustus. Why would Augustus want to annul an engagement set by the Aces to the Prince of Hearts for some peasant boy or girl from the village? Feliciano though it rude how he denied others, and had talked himself to his grandfather about it. He would move his grandson aside and simply say that it was just as things were decided, and it had made him think about his own engagement to Ludwig. 

Yes, Ludwig had been a dear friend, but a dear friend he hadn’t seen in years. The meeting they will have once again in four days sometimes felt like he would be meeting a new person. What if he really changed to the point of being unrecognizable? What if he had grown rude and selfish? Would he still have to go along with it just because it was decided as so? 

No, Ludwig would not be like that. 

Ludwig had been kind, he was loyal, he was loving, especially after all their promises and the gifts he had given him the past years. This decision was made good, accepted by the Aces. He had nothing to worry about. 

“Well, my papa was in Berlin many months ago, and he told me he managed to see the prince himself,” one boy gloated, and many of the children gasped in amazement, heading close to him to hear more. Even Feliciano’s interest was taken, wanting a hint of how Ludwig was now, the closest he has gotten in eight years. 

“How was he?” 

“Papa didn’t get to really meet him, just see him from afar. Papa says that he used to see him as a kid here when he visited Feliciano, and when he saw him there, he said he barely recognized him, that he’s changed a lot and looks even more like his grandfather, King Aldrich.” 

Many though it cool, many wondered and talked on, but Feliciano remained pensive, with hurt and even more worry. These were the very things that had been worrying about as the days for his arising began to come closer. He grew nervous, hugging the bag of bread against his chest as a way of calming, but it didn’t work enough. 

“Feliciano, were here.” Finally he looked up and noticed the bridge that divided the village from the roads into the fields, where further ahead would be his home. 

“Oh…oh! We are! I have to get going!” He prepared the bag well on his shoulder, making his way over the bridge. “Ciao, Ciao!” He waved to them and they all waved in unison with their own goodbyes, hoping to see him more in the village before he truly left. 

As he ran the rest of the way, his thoughts repeated what the boy had said about Ludwig. “He barely recognized him, that he’s changed a lot and looks even more like his grandfather, King Aldrich.” Maybe he was just confused, maybe he had seen another person. Ludwig will still be the same, they will be happy to see each other, fulfill their promises of travel and things would be as they were once.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m announcing from now that on July 2 I’ll be leaving for the Eurotrip of my dreams. Although yes, very touristic and fun and educational, there’s also other things I have to do that I’m not going to get much into, but it means that even if I do have my computer and internet, I basically won’t have any time at all to work on fanfiction. I will be posting a lot about the trip on my personal tumblr blog though, so you can go over there and check it out if you want. So for the entirety of July and beginning of August, I’ll be on a hiatus. Although right now it’s still rather early in June, for the next weeks I’ll be busy with preparation so might not have that much time to write to post and announce. I might squeeze two extra chapters before leaving but let’s see. But now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Both Feliciano’s birthday feast and his departing were only a matter of three and four days away from them, but Renata felt like both were to occur that very night. The house was a mess with preparations, having to go through and fro as she helped choose the appetizers and cake toppings, as well as moving boxes from room to room and asking Feliciano if he was sure he didn’t want to bring that nice belt to Berlin. She was meaning to ask him again, hoping he had changed his mind and was currently searching for him. 

“Nicola!” she called to a servant who was wiping some glass figures near the main stairs. “Any idea where Feliciano is? He’s not in his rooms or around the house,” 

“I believe he was sent by the cooks to get some bread,” 

“He went out,” she groaned, “he’s supposed to be here helping.” 

Lucky for her, the doors swung open and in Feliciano came, all bread safe in his bag, despite the dirt, sweat and even flowers covering him. 

“There you are!” she went forward to him. 

“Buon giorno, mamma!” 

They kissed as a greet and then Feliciano twirled her around in an energetic embrace. Nicola thought they were ready to dance right before him. 

“Buon giorno, carino mio, I’m glad you’re finally here, there’s so much-” she noticed the flowers in his hair and began picking on them. They were beautiful, she admitted. “Why do you-” 

“Sofia gave them to me,” was his simple excuse. 

“Feliciano! Do you have them?” A cook came forward. 

“Right here,” he handed it over proudly. 

The cook inspected them and saw that all were appropriate. She smiled and thanked him, turning to leave. Feliciano was tempted to joint them to prepare whatever it was that they were planning, but he was held in place as Renata took his shirt to look at the dirty patches. 

“I think it’s time to throw away this shirt Feliciano,” 

“Oh Mamma, this shirt is not torn and it fits me very well.” 

“It’s still rather messy for someone like you to go out in,” 

“I was just out in the village getting bread,” 

She turned him and sigh in relief when she saw he wore the white cross pendant proudly over him. 

“I’ll wash it and it would be good enough even for Berlin,” 

“You’re bringing this to Berlin?” 

“Why wouldn’t I? I like it.” 

“Feliciano, you can’t expect a Queen to parade across the streets of Berlin in dirt and flowers in their hair,” 

“I think it’s pretty appropriate for a queen,” he accommodated the flowers in his hair. 

“I think it’s childish,” Augustus commented, heading down the stairs with books, pads and pencils in his arms. “You listen to your mother and get rid of that shirt immediately. I will not let you embarrass yourself in Berlin,” 

“I don’t think it’s embarrassing,” he whispered to himself. 

His mother and grandfather decided to ignore him, Augustus handing him the pile of items. 

“Now, go on and help her with what’s left to pack in the study and then I want you writing notes on Chapter 7 of ‘Sea and Port Trade’.” 

He groaned, but nodded in approval, already making his way towards the stairs followed by his mother. 

“About that belt-” 

“Mamma, no.” 

 

“Tanti auguri a te!” they all finished singing and Feliciano blew the single large candle on the top of his cake. 

They all applauded and Feliciano thanked them for singing so wonderfully. The cake was cut and he was given the first slice. Wanting to already indulge from it, he picked up two cups of wine from the many the servants kept moving around in trays and made his way back to the table that he was sharing with his brother and his husband. 

“Are you sure you don’t want cake?” Feliciano asked him, not being able to hold himself and already eating some sliced fruit the cake included. 

He kept one glass and gave the other to Lovino, who took it and already had a sip from it. “I’ve had enough for today,” 

“Maybe those brownies weren’t a good idea,” 

“Shut your mouth Antonio, it was definitely worth it, you never deny Signora Melania’s brownies,” 

“I had five,” Feliciano easily admitted, which earned a laugh from Antonio. 

“Always quite the appetite, Feliciano,” he rubbed his hair just as he used to when he was a kid, and Feliciano smiled, glowed and laugh just like he did. 

He was so glad he had barely changed in the last eight years. 

“You be careful what you eat in Berlin though,” Lovino warned. 

“It’s not like they’re going to poison me,” 

“It wouldn’t surprise me if they did.” 

Antonio glared at him, but Lovino was too distracted with his wine to pay attention to it. 

“Ignore him, I’m sure they would be glad to welcome you, and Ludwig will feel ecstatic.” 

It made Feliciano smiled confidently, who had lately grown extremely nervous about this reunion, about leaving home, beginning his true Queen teachings, getting his power- he had to shake it all off before it impeded him from enjoying the last night he had with his family. 

“Speaking of Ludwig, what did he sent as a gift?” 

Feliciano sigh disappointedly, and not even the taste of the cake was enough to cheer him up at the mention. “It didn’t arrive today,” 

“That’s weird, they usually arrive first thing in the morning,” Lovino commented now that his wine was gone. 

“Maybe he wants to give it to you in person,” Antonio suggested to lighten up Feliciano’s mood. 

“What was it that he meant to give you?” Lovino asked. 

“Um…” Feliciano blushed, “he was supposed to give me…our wedding ring.” 

Antonio and Lovino remained silent, looking then to each other with some silent understanding, smirking before then facing Feliciano. 

“That’s adorable,” Lovino replied sarcastically. 

He never held a liking to Ludwig, one that continued to this day even with their years apart. Feliciano though that maybe his disliking started back when Ludwig used to tease him a lot about Antonio or the many pranks they used to pull on him. But they were just kids and now him and Antonio were actually married, so what could he possibly hate him for? He was about to ask that moment, but instead, Lovino placed a pretty little red box tied with a yellow sash in front of him on the table. 

“Never mind his gift, I at least, brought you something and surely better than some fancy ring,” Lovino gloated proudly, keeping a watchful eye on Feliciano. Surely he wanted him to open it immediately. 

A pleasant smile came back to Feliciano’s lips, one that made Lovino smile himself. He untied the yellow sash slowly and then ripped the red wrapper to reveal a golden box. He opened it and inside was a little golden and red chest. Feliciano gasped, it was beautiful, small and fragile looking despite its excessive arches and designs like an alter. He picked it up, easily fitting on the palm of his hand. Surely it was meant to place small necklaces and bracelets…and earrings, but he wasn’t planning on piercing his ears till later. 

“Open it,” Lovino told him, insisting, a wonder in his eyes as well as Antonio to see what kind of reaction Feliciano would have. 

Hesitantly he raised the lid open, where a mirror welcomed him. What astounded him were the gears that rose from the space under it and turned, playing a very, very familiar song. 

“I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom   
Never a fear to be lost, never a fear to fall   
In pleasure, I will take the mysteries of what I could meet   
If you accept to be mine, my Queen.” 

Feliciano began to sing with it, a big appreciative smile as he then silenced and let the melody continue on its own. Antonio wished he had continued singing, lost in the sweetness and loyalty of his voice, one surely that reminded him of the promises he held for his King. 

“I love it, I love it so much Lovino,” tears gathered in his eyes and he stood to truly show his emotion by embracing him into a hold that he refused to depart. 

“All right, all right, now get off,” he patted him on the head, and even at his harsh words, Feliciano didn’t dare move, keeping a tight hold that wouldn’t let Lovino pry him off. 

“Feliciano!” He shouted. 

Nope, Feliciano was not leaving his side anytime soon. Antonio laughed, much to Lovino’s annoyance. 

“Okay, okay, I get it, you like the present and your appreciative about it, but get off before I decide to smash the glass against your head.” 

Feliciano giggled as he moved away, not even the threat enough to die down his excitement over the present. When he sat back down, he held it dearly in his hands, not being able to take his eyes off from it. 

“Lovino and I had it made,” Antonio told. 

“A month’s work from the restaurant for that, you better take care of it! Or else, oh! Oh!” He warned. 

“Don’t worry, Lovino. I’ll make sure to take good care of it. I will have it in a special place in the castle when I arrive.” 

Lovino smiled proudly, but now, he wanted another glass of wine. Damn, the drink they had chosen for the party was good. Luckily he saw his mother approaching with a tray, enough for all of them. Behind her, his grandfather and father. 

“Miei bambini,” she cooed as she took them both into her arms after placing the tray on the table. She kissed both their hair and forehead, hugging them to her chest. Both the boys didn’t mind, they loved their mother dearly and still begged for her embraces no matter their age. She had a warmness to her, a welcoming and a softness that Feliciano was going to miss having often and Lovino already did. 

She took her seat between them, Augustus and Vicenzo joining along, as happy to be part of whatever conversation they were having. Feliciano eagerly showed them all Lovino’s present, they enjoyed from the wine and talked together as if they were in any past family dinner instead of a party surrounded by many other guests. Feliciano was going to miss this, all this family love, of trust, of compassion and secureness to be close and looked after. 

“You will visit, right?” Feliciano suddenly interrupted a conversation about some inventions going on in Spades. 

They all halted into silence, remembering why it was that they came together to this table, remembering exactly where Feliciano was leaving tomorrow. 

“As often as we are left,” Renata made sure. 

Feliciano smiled, but it wasn’t enough to let him hide the evident concern in his features. 

“Feliciano, are you nervous?” Vicenzo asked. 

He didn’t want to make his family worry, but he couldn’t continue to remain silent about this either. He knew they were there to help and he knew they can offer any advice to tame his arrayed emotions. 

“Berlin is very far away from here,” he reminded, a distance that will take him days to travel in carriage, “It’s in a whole new province I’ve never been to, completely different from mine, with strange people I’ve never met,” 

“That’s not true,” Vicenzo interrupted. 

“You’ll have Ludwig, and I’m sure the rest of the Beilschmidts will help you in settling in,” Renata consoled, placing a comforting hand on Feliciano’s shoulders. 

Feliciano remained weirdly silent. He had never reacted like this to the prospect of his best friend. 

“They haven’t seen or heard from me in eight years, what if…their feelings changed? What if they’re not as eager to see me? What if-” 

“I though your last birthday gifts had proven to you enough that it is not the case,” Augustus interrupted, “you are the arising Queen of this kingdom, chosen and to be wedded to the heir of the Beilschmidts. They are expectant to have you and have waited for these days as eagerly as you have. They’ll treat you as you deserve, I assure you that.” 

Feliciano took a calming breath, relaxing into his chair and trying to convince himself of this sureness just as his grandfather did. 

It wasn’t enough. 

He was about ready to deny more, the worry taking over his mind, one that they could tell would not dare yet leave. Renata had to tighten her hold, a hand going to caress his hair, moving one long bang behind his hear, so his bright brown eyes could have a clearer look to her. She wanted him to see how she believed in him, how she hoped and knew he would be strong enough to deal with what he was to meet with the palace in a couple of days. 

“I’m scared to be Queen, Mamma,” he whispered to her, admitting the biggest of his fears, the job that seemed the most intimidating and he never though he could be capable of, even with his grandfather’s small teachings. 

“And I’m sure all Queens felt just as you did days before their arising,” 

“But I haven’t learned enough to rule an entire kingdom. I don’t know if I was right for this,” 

“The Aces chose you, Feliciano,” Renata made clear, “they chose you because they though you capable.” 

“How could they know that?” 

She smiled to him, taking both his hands reassuringly in hers. 

“Because they would know as I about your kindness, your understanding, your energy, what you do to help the people around you, the love that you share for everyone and everything, and a happiness that shines no matter the circumstances. I believe that they’re all something the Kingdom would benefit from having you,” She assured him, tracing a finger over the smile that began to form on his lips. “Ruling is not always war and laws, but mostly what you do for your people and kingdom, and I’m sure you have enough to give them. Besides, you’ll have Ludwig with you. I’m sure he’s just as nervous as you are, as excited to meet you again and willing to do everything with you as it had been once. Depend on that union, Feliciano. Together, you both can make great things.” 

And Feliciano smiled true, just the boost of confidence in him that they could depart him off with. She began sharing the drinks around them, until all held a glass, each raising it up to the air to join in the toast circle. 

“This is for our Feliciano. We’ve waiting long enough for this and tomorrow he embarks on that new stage of his life that would bring a new chapter in the history of the Hearts Kingdom. Gentleman, the capital city would never meet a threat like him once again,” They all laughed. 

“For Glory!” Augustus called. 

“For Honor and Riches!” Antonio and Lovino shouted. 

“For the gods!” Vicenzo and Renata raised.

“For Hearts!” Feliciano shouted and all their glasses met in a loud clank of promise, some wine spilling and hopefully staining them with luck for their arising ruler. 

 

Feliciano’s room had been left emptied, everything he was to take in trunks outside waiting for their carriage. Everything else that was not, was brought to the basements or set in other rooms in which they would be put for better use. Renata made sure that his clothes for the day would be as refined as everything else they had gotten new for him, especially the ones he would use for the other days of his trip and first days in the castle. Feliciano admitted that it was a nice red coat, a nice white blouse shirt underneath, his white cross necklace and fitting black boots. 

In secrecy, he had packed a case with the clothing he used right here in his home, finding them much more comfortable than the intricate things that only felt suffocating and excessively pompous. He made sure it would be the first pack he mounted before his family inspected it as they had done with the rest of his things. 

“Are you sure all this shit is going to fit in the carriage?” Lovino said as he headed outside, looking at the mess of trunks and boxes that filled almost all the front entrance. 

“They’re sending a carriage from the palace, I’m sure it would be big enough,” Renata assured her eldest son, bringing with her a small box she had cleaned free off dust before bringing it forward to Feliciano. Feliciano easily recognized it, smiling and taking it in his hands. 

“Wear it for when you arrive at the castle.” 

Feliciano nodded, tempted to open the box of perfumes and spray himself completely just for the trip. But his mother wanted his scent to be fresh especially for the castle, surely to impress Ludwig somehow. 

The sound of hooves suddenly filled the air, all eyes rising knowingly of the specific carriage that was arriving. It was as large as Renata expected, a little too much for the single rider and its driver. Red as usual, with large symbols of Hearts in all different shades of red possible, with some bronze and gold thrown into it. It was in itself a work of art, of image and craft to show off the important presence of the one that would be inside. The Vargas, as well as the servants that had come out to help with the packing were left in awe, not sure how they could deal with such majesty and great reminder of the royalty member they were to offer. Feliciano had never seen such a beautiful carriage, more so than even the ones he had remembered Ludwig and his family had come in. It wasn’t until the driver came down from his seat and bowed down to all of them and open the compartment in the back did they all begin moving, awaken from the fantasy the carriage had brought to all their minds. 

Feliciano first packed the one he held close, with many old things like his preferred clothing, art supplies, favorite books and some of Ludwig’s past birthday presents. Once he made sure it was set in the carriage, he stood aside while the servants did their work. He wanted to say goodbye to all of them, but they seemed too busy to do so. Instead he went over to his family, all taking their turn to embrace him and wish him the best of luck. The most hurtful was the one he had to wish to his mother, who held the tightest and caressed his hair and face, just as she had done when he was just a baby. That boy was no baby anymore, but now a young man who stood just as tall as her. She cried, and he joined her as well, all packing done, the compartment closed, and yet both mother and son refused to depart from this last embrace. 

“Please come to the castle, as often as you can, and I’ll visit myself, I don’t think I can ever truly leave Italy,” he promised and hoped. 

“I will, and I will expect you to come find time to see me, along with Ludwig, I want to see if he really grew up to be a nice gentleman.” The same hopes Feliciano held. He nodded in promise, keeping a tight hold on her hands. 

The driver blew a whistle, a sign that it was time to leave. Feliciano began departing, a smile of perseverance for once ready to head off. 

“Vi amo tutti! You will always be in my thoughts. Please write!” reluctantly he had to let go from his mother, dashing off with countless waves as he mounted the carriage and made himself comfortable. It was already rather lonely, despite how decorative it was, with red curtains and comfortable mattresses underneath him. He sat up to the window, wishing many good byes and continuing his waving for as long as he could see his family, all until they were covered well by the trees and hedges that surrounded his home. 

It wouldn’t be his home anymore. 

As he sat forward and though about taking a nap, he made sure to himself that he was onward to his new home, at the palace in Berlin as the arising Queen and with his husband to be.


	11. Chapter 11

It had taken five days of travel. 

He traveled through much of the northern part of Italy, being able to pass and see cities like Florence, Milan and Turin. He wished many times to convince the driver to stop and see them up close, but every time he refused, saying that he had a tight schedule and the Hearts royals expected him in exactly five days. Any change could cause them to send help and he might even lose his job. They were as precise as usual and it made Feliciano roll his eyes as he had to depart by Florence without even a chance to buy a little trinket. 

He spent his time mostly sketching the many beautiful terrains he saw, enough to fill half an entire book he had gotten new on his last birthday. Hearts was indeed beautiful, and he wished he could have stopped and explored more, to fill this book he had to completion. 

He also napped, ate from the food prepared for him or the driver stopped for. The driver rarely spoke to him, and it was mostly Feliciano who had to start the conversation to not let himself be driven mad by the constant silence inside the carriage. In the process, he found out that the driver actually resided in the castle and was the main driver for the royal family, along with two others that were mostly for errands and small events in the very city. He had a wife and two young children who also lived in the castle, in one of the lower rooms he made clear, which meant that neither he nor his family saw the royals as often. He never did mention Ludwig, and Feliciano had to ask himself to get something. The driver admitted that there really wasn’t much he could say, he was only his driver and the Prince never really spoke to him unless it was with commands for new directions. Feliciano would just have to give up and see for himself once he got there. 

They arrived in territory of a new Province, of the Germanic province more precisely, and in here indeed did Feliciano laid wondered. He did not find any time to nap, impressed by everything new, like the mountains that reached so high that snow covered their tops and the new specimens of flowers he had never seen in person before. He wanted to stop, take more of this fresh new air, pick flowers and keep some for the memory of the trip, but they kept on going by the driver’s insistence. He saw villages, towns and far off cities of new style, decorating many scenes beautifully and bringing them alight, overhearing mostly German now which even intimidated him slightly. 

By his final night, he had made his goal of filling his entire sketchbook, now lying open as he slept upon that last drawing he was making of a large pass between two darkly tall mountains. Ever since they came into the Germanic province, Feliciano had been very awake, even in the nights where he talked frivolously about everything that was just usual for the driver. He insisted many times that Feliciano should rest, but he only took his word on this last night of travel, the tiredness from the past nights taking a toll on him. 

The driver admitted that it was all rather endearing. He was a very sweet and joyful boy, the first to ever speak to him and actually let him talk about himself and his family. He was quite excited to serve him. 

The next morning, that of his arrival, Feliciano still lay in the same position he had gone to sleep in, but only changed when he tried to take sunlight from the new rays that were coming from the small window. 

“Feliciano! Feliciano!” The driver called. 

By the movement, Feliciano could tell that they were still moving onward, the rocking motion not helping at all to wake up. If anything it only made him want to continue resting. 

“Just a little more, mamma,” he groaned, cuddling more into the seat. 

“Feliciano! We’ve arrived to Berlin!” He called slightly louder this time. 

Feliciano realized that didn’t sound at all like his mother, he recognized it as the driver, then realized he was still in the carriage, overhearing a lot of voices, other carriages, as well as a mixture of noises he had never heard before, all happening at once to create a new sort of melody. 

Berlin…Berlin…Berlin…he sat right up. He was finally in Berlin! 

He threw himself to the window as if to fall right off, wanting to take his first glimpse of the city. He did not expect what he saw at all. Yes, Ludwig had told him as children that Berlin was large and extensive, far beyond Feliciano could understand since he came from Italy, a province that didn’t see cities as big as this magnitude. 

It covered well the entirety of a large valley, it’s ends so far that it was hard for Feliciano to spot. From the heights they were currently in as they made their way down a hill, Feliciano had a great chance to see the many different types of buildings and structures that stood together- high, small, as big to cover great spaces or even elder areas that maintained a much simpler village look. Many of the larger buildings, surely universities, schools, specialized departments, churches, and libraries were a Romanesque and Gothic styles that he knew was very singular to the Germanic province. Much of the smaller buildings, surely of apartments, cafes and homes shared some of those very traits to them that made it all connect together as a picture. As expected, red was the color that stood out the most, along with bronze and much littler colors that only Feliciano’s painter eyes could truly see. 

Two rivers cut and moved around the city, large enough to even hold boats, with bridges to make it easier for carriages or other modes of transportation to pass. Between the modern structures, streets, lamplights and squares filled with crowded people admiring a statue or display, Feliciano also spotted beautiful parks and gardens. As he came closer and closer, he noticed the amount of people that strode, that commuted on their daily routine and spoke to their many neighbors or enjoyed conversation with friends. He had never seen so many people in one place, and although many Hearts, from countless of different provinces, he also found through the crowds people from even different kingdoms. He came across inventions he had never seen in Italy, like carriages driven by themselves without the help of horses as his was and large trains that moved through the city for better transportation, and from what Feliciano could tell, powered by magic from the driver. 

And there was just so much, all too much to grasp into detail, more so than he could imagine or sketch simply in just one page of his book. 

And then there was the building that stood the highest above everything else, the true jewel and beauty of the city- and oh Aces! He was actually going to live there. 

The castle stood right at the very center of the entire city, a structure so tall and large that it could be evident no matter in what place of the city you stood in. The only hills and mountains in the city was its perch, where it surrounded and made that entire area its home. With its largeness, Feliciano doubted that he would find his room or even make his way through it normally. Ludwig had told him once that he still had a hard time just finding his brother’s room, and this was coming from somebody who was even born and raised there. Feliciano though that maybe with the passing years he would be more precise and would actually serve of great help getting the new arising Queen around. 

Feliciano couldn’t just sit back in his chair as he watched on. He had his entire upper body hanging from the window as he watched everything. He was too distracted by the new beauty that he didn’t notice himself the many eyes that were glued on him. Two particular children, who were riding the carriage that was moving alongside his, were the heavy ones he felt that actually made him look to them. Feliciano, as friendly as ever, waved to them with a charming smile, which in turn got the kids to scream. 

“Mutti! Mutti! Die Königin winkte uns! Die Königin winkte uns!” They shouted to their mother, who looked up and met with the very Queen, with the same awe in the children’s eyes. 

This time Feliciano waved sheepishly and slowly sat back into his hidden position in the carriage. But it had already been too late, it had caught the attention of many, who recognized the carriage and began pointing to it ecstatically. Many stood, and not just people, but all kinds of carriages alike. Whispers went on with the presence of the new arising Queen, riding down the streets of the city in the royal carriage. As it advanced, people followed behind it, either walking or even other carriages joining it on its journey. 

It was just too many to wave at once, not at all like the crowds he had met in Rome or in his very village. 

The driver knew well to ignore all this commotion around him and only continued the route as he was told, the castle coming closer and closer, giving Feliciano the chances to witness more details he hadn’t appreciated from his far away distance, The roads change to those of clean stone, surrounded mostly by gardens that decorated the entrance to the castle well. 

He was so close, the grand gates now before him, where an enormous crowd was already awaiting him. It only intensified the beating of his heart, his nervousness, causing him to even shake. He kept a tight hold of his own hands, trying to calm himself, trying to remember to even breathe. He was alone now, and didn’t have his mother, brother or grandfather to calm him down and ease him with believing words. 

The chants became louder, the screams filled with welcome, praises and eagerness to catch a glimpse of their new coming Queen. The gates were opened and at least a pathway was set for the carriage to pass. People still stood and celebrated too close to the carriage, which made Feliciano wonder how he was going to pass this large and extended crowd. They filled the clear surrounding entrance of the castle, which was usually empty and only filled with pasture and flowers. It was good ground for just any who lived in the castle to walk on and enjoy from the day…just if that day wasn’t the one the arising Queen was arriving for the first time. 

The carriage spun and rode all until it stopped at the very entrance, a large open area that extended in marble, filled with pillars, banks, beautifully sculpted statues and flowers to decorate its entrance, guarded heavily by many guards so people wouldn’t enter and Feliciano’s entrance would be much more comfortable. Far behind were the gates of the inner castle and around it were surely many entrances for guards or servants to take. Only one figure stood to greet him, while behind him was a large line of servants, dressed in the same uniform, bowing precise and instantly in welcome to the new Queen. 

“Kiku?” 

It took Feliciano slightly to recognize, but when he did, without thinking of the proper way to head down from the carriage and make his first standing in castle and Berlin ground, he slammed the door open and rushed towards him, ignoring the louder shouts of the crowd surrounding them. He instantly took Kiku into a tight hug, laughing and twirling him around in the area, much to the surprise of the servants and even many of the people in the crowd who saw. 

“Mio Dio! Mio Dio! Kiku it’s you! It’s you!” Feliciano shouted with the outmost glee, to the point of almost breaking down to cry. 

Kiku was stunned, with widened eyes trying to maintain as still as possible, like many others, not expecting the Queen to take him into such a tight and loving embrace after only having one single meeting eleven years ago. 

“Yes, it is me, your highness.” 

“Oh please, don’t start with that Kiku!” Feliciano already scolded, with that still adoring smile that Kiku still remembered clearly. 

The servants quickly headed to the carriage and began taking the things from the carriage, the driver helping along as well. 

“It’s been so long, and our first meeting wasn’t exactly…the best one.” Kiku to this day felt a big fault because of it. “I’m rather surprised you would…greet me like this.” He felt like it wasn’t deserving of him, and it hurt Feliciano to see that doubt in his eyes. He went forward for another embrace, no matter how Kiku reacted to it. 

“You are going to be my Jack. You’ll be as important to me as Ludwig. I want to show and give you a friendship deserving as such.” 

And for the first time in a while, Kiku felt welcomed and relaxed in a hug, smiling and having to still hold himself from cuddling or even wrapping his arms around him to tighten their hold. It felt rather hurtful to have to let go, but there were other matters to attend to immediately now that Feliciano was here. 

“Now come, many others want to see you and are waiting inside the castle,” 

“Shouldn’t I help get everything down?” 

“The servants will be dealing with it and they’ll be leaving everything in what’s to be your room.” 

Without any more distractions, Kiku let Feliciano forward into the castle, a large door opening for them that lead through a richly decorated entrance, all kinds of banners hanging from the ceiling and paintings upon paintings of other past monarchs. Feliciano felt rather meek under all of this, but still impressed, having to turn and stop many times to look at everything even as Kiku continued forward. He must have been longer in the castle to easily ignore all this fabulous wealth and even art. 

“It really is so nice to see you again and I’m excited for the time were going to spend together, but-” 

“You were expecting to meet with Ludwig.” He knew, it was actually rather traditional for the arising King to be the first to meet with his arising Queen. 

“Well…” he hated to be so rash with this, but it had been eight years and he was indeed eager to meet with Ludwig again. It was one his biggest worries and excitements. “Where is he?” he asked. 

“Right now, he’s with his father in the outer woods dealing with some of his training. They’ll be joining us at dinner tonight as a celebration.” 

“Shouldn’t there be a ball?” Feliciano had read enough to know that usually a very important ball was held, in the very one in which the three monarchs’ power was activated and were given the official approval of the King to start the arising. 

“You’ve done your reading,” Kiku told him proudly, “yes, there should be, but seeing as we had already met beforehand and Ludwig’s earlier power activation, things are going to work differently this time. The dinner will be private, just the Beilschmidts, myself and you of course, where the King would give his official commence. Our power activation is set to begin tomorrow morning in training grounds, so we can begin training ourselves immediately.” 

Feliciano nodded to this. He had only been here a couple of minutes, met with his Jack, and already was given duties and things to look forward to. They wanted to quickly accommodate him to their rhythm, the sooner the better. 

“Feliciano? Feliciano is that you?” the voice had grown of course, nothing compared to the still voice cracking of his teenage years. 

“Gilbert?” Feliciano guessed, then noticing the two figures that were coming close. 

“Götter im Himmel! It really is you!” Gilbert instantly rushed forward and Feliciano matched his pace, ecstatic and grateful to at least be given a chance to meet early with at least one of the Beilschmidts. 

“Oh my,” Gilbert had to stop, to truly take him to his eyes, wondered at his changes. “Look at you, look at you,” he smirked reaching to hug him and Feliciano just couldn’t deny, both a tightening grasp on each other as they swayed and laughed. It was just like it had been. 

Gilbert had grown taller, more define facial features, a more broad body to go along compared to the lanky figure he had back when he was a teenager. But he still held his same headstrong charisma, prideful, with that same teasing smirk and those same mischievous red eyes. 

“Let me take a better look.” He pulled himself to look at him from head to toe, even taking his hand to give him a twirl to not leave any part of him unseen from his curious eyes. “Fuck the Aces’ decision, can I marry you instead?” 

“Gilbert!” The figure beside him scolded. 

“I was only kidding,” he laughed. 

He still had to take him into another embrace and Feliciano did not mind this at all. It was just so nice to see someone that could give him stability and a familiar welcome into the castle. 

“Wait till my brother takes a look at you,” 

“He’ll be falling head over heels in no time.” 

Feliciano ignored that comment, finally recognizing the other voice as Monika, glowing at her and taking his next tightening embrace to her. Of course she had aged, but it didn’t do anything to hide her beauty, her comfort, kindness and overall welcome. It was still the same scent, the same embrace and arms. He wished so much it would be the same for Ludwig. 

“Oh look at you,” she took his face in her hands, caressing adoringly, “you grew so beautifully, and I hope just as kind as you had been,” 

“I assure you Monika,” he bowed in promise. 

“You have plenty of time to truly show me,” she chuckled. 

The three of them gave Feliciano a quick tour of the castle, taking him to many spacious rooms to work as studies or just to relax, two libraries, one of the two ballrooms, the breakfast room, halls and views to see the gardens or even the extend of the city. Feliciano marbled at everything, showing his truest interest and bewilderment in loud words and long compliments. They spent much of the reminder of the day laughing, talking of old times and stories of their time apart. Through it, the three realized that Feliciano had truly not changed from that kind, talkative and excitable boy who showed every true emotion even to his fingers and legs. They wanted more time with him, more time to stroll the castle and see much more of what it had to offer, but the tolling of a loud bell signified that they should be preparing to head down to Feliciano’s welcome dinner and officiating from the King. Those bells tolling sounded along with the rapid increase of Feliciano’s heart, not only signifying the dinner for his arising officiating, but his long awaited meeting with Ludwig. 

Monika, Gilbert and Kiku, noticing his distress, placed gentle hands on him and each gave him encouraging words, calming him to an extend to be able to come down from the routes they had traversed up the castle. To think that there was still so much to see. But there would be plenty of time for that, now it was time that Feliciano met with an old best friend, his King and future husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assure you that the next chapter will finally be Ludwig and Feliciano’s meeting. I did think it was going to be included with this chapter, but it was just too long to include and I didn’t want to make you guys wait too long for a chapter. Hopefully I can post it before I leave to Europe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With how things are looking, I might actually have time to post one more chapter before leaving, but let’s see how things go the next two weeks. I know something that most of you have been waiting for happens in this chapter, and I hope eh…you enjoy it.

The very same crowd that had welcomed Feliciano still lay in waiting, although now much more still, talking, sitting, or sharing from the food they had with themselves or the servants brought outside from the castle. 

“Are they waiting for something?” Feliciano had asked Kiku, just finishing in changing into the clothes the servants back in Italy had made for his officiating. The servants here had brought it for him and he had changed in a near room to the main dining hall. Kiku made sure Feliciano’s vest, jacket and belt were tightened and all seals well presented on his chest, and Feliciano made sure that all of Kiku’s sashes were well tied and that his hakama and hitatare lay soothed enough without a single fold or crisp. They both admired how richly decorated both their clothing were, so much gold and red jewels in beautiful patterns, each made from hard working families that truly wanted them to look the best they could for their first meeting with King Aldrich and officiate them well into the first steps of royalty. 

“They’re waiting for the King to announce that we have been officiated to begin the year of arising,” Kiku told him, joining Feliciano as they watched through a curtained window outside to the multitudes. 

“At least the servants are attending to them, but they still shouldn’t wait outside this long,” 

“It’s a way to show their respects to the arising rulers. They also hope we can offer them some sort of blessing and prosperity once presented.” 

“Will we?” 

“Ludwig might. Our own power has not been activated yet.” Kiku turned, like it had all been forgotten behind him as he headed toward the door, yet Feliciano looked on, sincerely worried over them. He looked up to the sky hoping it wouldn’t rain and that the air wasn’t so chilly for them. Could he send some servants to give them scarfs and blankets just in case? 

“Feliciano!” Kiku called. 

But he had to go, he had to let the curtain fall and join Kiku to their entrance. 

The dining room was only down the hall, a couple of steps only, the large doors separating them from what they were to be presented. On command by Kiku, the guards opened the doors for them and the room seemed to alight just for them. It was just as richly decorated as the rest of the castle, walls painted in incredible scenes of surely stories about their gods and moments of their history. A beautiful chandelier hung, which gave the room a gold lighting even with all the red that surrounded them. A large table was adorned just as richly as the room, with a buffet of food already presented. Even to Feliciano, who was from Italy, a province that had a stereotype of grandmothers who fueled their children with large amounts of food was impressed with the vastness that he was sure half was going to be left to waste. 

At their entrance, some figures that had been sitting stood and began applauding their arrival. Feliciano bowed following Kiku’s lead, quite nervous to even depart from him as they made their way down and took the seats reserved for them. 

The ones that were present were surely priests and then the Jack that sat right across Kiku. Feliciano remembered him well and gave him a friendly wave. The Jack, although confused, still waved to him, managing a smile. Feliciano looked for anyone else in the table, the seats surely meant for the King, Queen and the prince clearly empty. The only Beilschmidts present were Reinhardt, Ludwig’s father, who bowed and waved in welcome, Monika and Gilbert. 

Another bell tolled from a distance, and with that sound the doors opened once again and in came the couple of the King and Queen, both holding hands and bowing together to all. All, even the other Beilschmidts, Kiku and Feliciano, stood and bowed in return, taking their seats once they made their way down the sides of the table to the only two at the end. They were prepared as thrones, standing taller than the rest of the seats. Upon sitting, finally Feliciano could take a look to the elder rulers and they could meet properly. 

“Feliciano,” the King greeted, a welcoming smile on his face that gave Feliciano that very confidence to smile back to him, seeing nothing but the same King who he had spent time with as a child. 

He seemed genuinely happy to see him, just as the Queen, who hadn’t stopped smiling and seemed to be holding herself from going up and hugging him instead. Their true age was starting to show on them. Both their hairs had grayed more than the last time Feliciano had seen them, new wrinkles and the stress of their decades ruling now clearly marked. Yet, what a graceful and beautiful couple they still made, with strength and power that never ceased from their movements and even gazes as they looked on proudly to Feliciano. It was a power that was now to dwindle as they passed it on to them and they could finally retire in peace. 

“Healthy, poised, truly adequate and may I say that you grew as handsomely as everyone expected you to.” 

Feliciano bowed his head, not being able to hide such a large smile. 

“Your grandfather wrote to us occasionally about your growth. He mentioned you were hard working, with undying kindness and good qualifications on the small tests he usually gave you.” 

“Were expecting the best from you, but this was all biased from your grandfather, you truly have to show us yourself that you possess all these qualities.” 

“I will try my best,” Feliciano assured them, bowing once again. 

“You don’t have to bow so often,” 

“Leave him, he’s very nervous” the Queen easily noticed. 

“About what? There’s nothing to-” a glare from his Queen reminded him. “Ah yes, Ludwig,” a pleasant smile crossed his face, instantly remembering all the times the two used to spend time together as children, always an assurance of happiness to them, that made them know that Ludwig was well trusted, had a good friend in which he could confide and that would grow to be the Queen they hoped. “Nothing to worry about Feliciano, you’ll see soon enough that Ludwig grew to be a grandson I’m very well proud of.” 

“He will be an honor for you to have as a husband,” the Queen made sure, a trust in her smile that made Feliciano confident in her words. 

Maybe he really shouldn’t be this nervous. Just calm breaths, sit straight, proud, a positive mentality and he could- the doors opened and it had all disappeared like passing wind. 

The prince opened them himself, and with the strength he possessed, it came very easy and without the effort it took the very guards to try. Feliciano couldn’t look, he maintained his gaze frozen in the empty plate before him, the nervousness crashing on him like never before. 

“I assume Feliciano is already here.” 

His voice, nothing at like the childish one he knew, but deep, strong and already so commanding, the mentioning of his name sending shivers and making him wish to hide underneath the table just so the Prince wouldn’t see him squirm. Everyone applauded his welcome, but Feliciano couldn’t even bring himself to move his hands. 

Ludwig began to move forward into the room, Feliciano’s senses heightened to the point that he could even feel Ludwig’s steps. They were as powerful as his very voice and the presence he felt behind him was towering, surely belonging to a man that was tall and robust. He turned at the end, greeting his parents, his grandparents, his brother, Kiku and finally, taking the seat right before Feliciano across the table. He already felt his eyes on him, heavy and only adding the weight of the great anxiousness he surely made everyone in the table see clearly. He took a deep breath, tried to cease his shaking and when he knew he was stable enough, he looked up to him to let their eyes connect once again. 

Ludwig admired how handsome indeed Feliciano had grown, just as they had written. There was a delicateness to his features that made him younger than his age, his eyes still shone in bronze beautifully, his hair the same curls and waves, a picture come alive of those old Italian paintings of demi-gods and protagonists of love stories and tragedies. 

But Ludwig, he…he…was this even Ludwig? Yes, there was no doubt, it was him. Feliciano knew those eyes well and the blonde shade of his hair was very much the same, only slightly darker, now slicked back and not loose as he always had it when they were kids. But that expression was just so different, hardened and intense, like he was trying to stab him with mere looks. 

It had been eight years, Feliciano knew he was going to have great changes, but not to this extent in which he shone like the true height of masculinity, with the same defined and strong features that his brother and grandfather possessed. Even with his capes and suits, he could tell the growth of his body underneath, much broad and muscular. It all made him looked much older than their mere eighteen. 

He was not the small and weak boy he once was, but a grown and mature man that held in just his physique the new power that this kingdom needed for an arising ruler. He got from him the same vibes King Aldrich gave when he stood tall and would intimidate with mere presence and gaze, ones that used to make Feliciano cry as a child. 

Ludwig had definitely changed, and like the village boy had said, to the point of being unrecognizable, only but his eyes to give away to who he had been to Feliciano. He had never felt so inferior, so small, like he was just a shadow that he could easily blow away with a sway of his hand. Sure, everyone told him he had grown, comments on how handsome and beautiful, but never about strength, never about maturity, hell people still confused him for a girl. He still couldn’t even speak, only starred on with intense silence, one that Ludwig only helped on, that the rest of those who were present helped as well. They starred expecting…something. Shouts, screams, hugs, kisses, maybe even for Feliciano to run across the table and give all the embraces they hadn’t shared in eight years. But nothing, nothing but serious and continuing gazes, to both of them as if they were the only ones in the table, using this first meeting to examine each other, take in these changes, admit that their best friend was before them, there finally after all the time they had waited. 

Everyone was indeed tiring from these continues looks of nothing but eyes, of mouths trembling in hopes to say something but nothing arising. King Aldrich gave out a fake cough, just the sound needed to grab both the men’s attention, react and return movement to themselves once again. 

“Yes Ludwig, Feliciano is here,” he simply said to get some sort of words out. 

Ludwig nodded, returning his gaze to the arising Queen and everyone though that it would take more minutes of starring to answer again. 

“Oh, then,” he cleared his throat, sat even straighter in his chair, returning that fearsome stature that made Feliciano once again forget who he was. “Welcome to Germany, welcome to Berlin, and welcome to the castle, Feliciano,” even the way he addressed him had changed, like they were strangers meeting for the first time. 

“Thank you…” he simply said, but everyone looked on, especially Ludwig…for what? It took Feliciano slightly to understand, and when he did, it only helped this new growing pain, this stab, this kind of betrayal. “…your highness.” 

A clap from the King interrupted any other hurtful though. “We may eat.” 

And everyone in the table instantly went for their picking, taking into their plates, servants coming in to serve them their drinks or any other things the attendants asked. Feliciano, with his constant big appetite, didn’t find the appease in the food anymore, only taking small servings that he didn’t even eat completely. His eyes dared venture to Ludwig often, trying to find any familiarity in his movements, in his speaking with Gilbert, but it was all strange, it was all careful, refine, as if he was trying to show respect to even the utensils and every single bite before it was taken in his mouth. It was all nothing like he remembered him being, in fact, he was acting like the very adults they used to make fun off and they talked about never wanting to be. Many times their eyes catch each other, but they would quickly move away, as if trying to erase their presence from around them. 

When dessert came in, King Aldrich began his speech of welcome. He talked about the challenges they were to face in the year ahead, about the glory of the Hearts kingdom they needed to persevere, his proudness on being able to see that the three future rulers already showed enough their part, but they needed to act it. They needed to show not only to the current royals, but to the entire kingdom, and that was the point of the year of the arising. With that, he snapped his fingers and new banners rolled out from the ceiling. All servants stopped what they were doing and placed quickly on their attire a small red pin heart. Ludwig and Feliciano saw as the mark the Aces had made on their fingers as children when they decided that they were to be engaged become much clearer, a deep red that now served as a reminder of the pact they were to fulfill and the new stage they were traversing. 

“You have officially begun your year of arising.” 

The room went into loud applause, they all stood, everyone giving congratulations to the three future royals. Aldrich then led them forward out of the dining room and into the halls, until they reached one of the frontal balconies. He presented himself to his people, giving out the announcement that the three future rulers were officiated, and thus the three were presented to the very large crowd that shouted in clamor, loud to the point that Feliciano though they were trying to make the entire city shake. Ludwig and Kiku bowed and waved, and thus Feliciano followed their lead, although much messy and excited compared to the other two. But their people did not mind, enough was seeing them, enough was simply being acknowledged and enough was watching them start before them all, a new hope for shinning prosperity in the future. 

 

“Feliciano, is everything all right?” Kiku had asked him as he led him toward what would be his room. 

Feliciano couldn’t lie, his emotions were seen clear, and denying would only get Kiku more concerned. He rubbed his arms, took calming breaths and hope that the hurt wouldn’t be noticeable in his voice. 

“Ludwig…changed a lot.” It had failed, it still remained as obvious. 

“It has been eight years Feliciano,” 

“I know, but I didn’t expect him to change this much, and to…just greet me like that, as if I was just a peasant who sneaked into the officiating banquet,” he rubbed his face in embarrassment. 

“Maybe he was just nervous,” 

“I doubt it. He doesn’t seem like the kind of person to even get nervous anymore,” 

“There were all those people around, perhaps he was following a protocol. I’m sure if you too manage some time alone together, he’ll be able to act properly and talk as you used to. You’ll have plenty of time since you’re both sharing a room.” 

Feliciano froze halfway through the hall. He had completely forgotten about that. 

“Something the matter?” 

“I-I’ll manage,” he didn’t say anything else on the subject and changed their topic of conversation about the food and the decorations that showcased that the castle was currently giving its arising. 

It was as long as they had taken them to reach the room for the arising King and Queen, at one of the top towers, already a tiring walk for Feliciano, who didn’t know how he could possibly walk this much every day. 

“I’ll be only a couple of floors down if you need me. Good luck with Ludwig,” 

“Grazie, Kiku. Have a good night.” 

Kiku bowed to him and left, just as Feliciano was to comment on how he really shouldn’t be doing that so often to him. They were friends after all. 

He gave out a sigh and opened the tall yet simplistic light red doors to his room, quiet a relief to find it empty with no one, only for himself to admire its beauty. It was large indeed as Ludwig had once told him, rounded, clean, the floors and walls practically shinning from its outmost care. There were no paintings as the ones around the castle, simple red walls, brown cabinets and tables, a glass door that lead to a large balcony, currently covered by one of the many red curtains that hanged, some flags and banners hanged from the wall, and every piece of furniture held some sort of Hearts symbol. The room was surely surrounded by tall glass windows, Feliciano could tell by the dim moonlight that still managed to escape through the deep red curtains that covered them. A magnificent light would surely enter once they were opened in the morning. 

An extra door stood to the left side of the room, one Feliciano assumed would be the single bath room. A little carpeted area held some sofas and a bookshelf was available, Feliciano tempted to take its rest, but he would have much preferred to take it in his own bed. There were two, not exactly a large space to separate them, but enough to distinguish, both sharing a single table in the center that already held some written papers, pens and a decorating rose flower. They were both large, with rich red sheets already placed, many fluffed pillows that Feliciano wanted to embrace in his sleep. The rear was a beautifully carved one with flowers and their main Hearts symbol, from it a canopy curtain arising, which they could keep back or move over them if they wished. 

All his luggage was already there, piled to the right side of the room, some cabinets and wardrobes opened readily for him to hang and put his things. He would find another time to work on that, right now, there was only one single item he wanted to remove. 

He went forward to one of his trunks, and only took out the little music box Lovino had gifted him. He placed it in the little table right between the beds. It was its perfect spot, a reminder for every morning he woke up, and a little place to go to whenever he felt stressed or worry. That little box held a great reminder of Italy, of his family and home, and he could almost feel their assurance through it, one he needed rather desperately at the moment. He took the left bed as his seat and carefully opened it, watching the gears turn and rise and play the familiar song he adored. He didn’t sing it, but hum it, distracted in the movement, in letting his fingers trace invisibly the notes on the bed, bringing forward to him the relief. He wished he could have had it for the entire night, helping to lull him to sleep as the song itself had done in the past, but the Prince’s entrance made him shut it instantly, the same fears growing, the same stillness and the refusal to look forward to the direction Ludwig was in as he shut the door closed, surely feeling displeased at the mess of trunks on the side of the room. 

His steps inched closer and closer to Feliciano, and still he didn’t turn, the little trunk protected in his hands as if Ludwig was to steal it. Ludwig stopped right before him, as tall and commanding as he had been in the table, with a prestigious stand that did not even fall in the privacy and secureness of his room…and the presence of his childhood best friend. Even without looking, Feliciano could feel a scolding glare, one that he had no other choice than to look up to and face. 

“That’s my bed,” Ludwig simply said. 

“Oh, oh sorry,” he instantly stood and took his seat in the other one, seeming to glue himself there and not offer any other sort of movement. 

Ludwig starred to him, for once a worried glance over his great stillness. He knew that Feliciano had never been one to remain frozen for so long, but he didn’t bother to do something about it, in fact, they continued their stares, judging and part of it admiring as it had been in the dinner. No words, no sort of communication, only Feliciano’s breathing and Ludwig riding parts of his clothing, while always his eyes remained on him, never breaking the hardened concentration in it. Did he want something? Was Ludwig expecting Feliciano to fold his clothing or even get out of the room? It was intimidating, it was fearsome, and Feliciano wanted nothing more than to hide from it. 

“The castle expects us to wake up early each morning, I usually do so at the soonest sunrise and take my bath quickly afterwards, after so you are free to use it whenever you want. This does not apply to your schedules, especially for tomorrow. There’s a lot do about your power once it’s activated and I rather that we get over the first blows quickly. Also, I do not want you late for the rest of your teachings with my grandmother. I do not care if these are your first days in the castle, you will adjust to it and I hope not to hear any complaints from anyone. Understand?” He spoke, breaking the stares and speaking as militant as a general than an actual arising King. 

Feliciano gulped and simply nodded, enough of an approval for Ludwig. 

“I arrive back to the room around ten each night, sometimes I take a bath, sometimes I don’t, be attentive to my mood to see if you’re going to bathe yourself during that time, but I much preferred you did so beforehand or after. Keep your things on your side on the room as well as yourself. If you see me working, don’t interrupt me, don’t speak to me, act as if I’m not even there. Are we clear?” 

“…Yes,” Feliciano managed to answer and yet Ludwig insistently starred on, maddening and insulted, “…your highness.” 

“Always address me as such,” was his last command, ridding of everything until he was solely in a loose white shirt and his long undergarments. It gave Feliciano more of a chance to look at the muscles he had grown, but he held no interest, it didn’t mean anything anymore. 

Ludwig instantly fell to sleep as soon as his body hit the bed and he was well covered for the night, facing the direction away from Feliciano’s bed. Feliciano gave out a sigh as he began to rid of his own clothing, only leaving himself in his white blouse and short underpants, settling on the bed just as Ludwig had done, facing away, the little chest still tight in his hold. Despite the incredible comfort of the bed, it wasn’t enough to console his emotions, broken and tearful, wishing that Ludwig was too deep in sleep to be able to hear his small whimpers that were in the end what pulled him into his slumber. He couldn’t bring himself to play the song, it reminded him too much of a hope for Ludwig that was now nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little bit longer than expected on this month but I hope it’s good. All right, this is my final chapter until August. I leave Saturday. So I call a hiatus on Feliciano and the King of Hearts until then. When I return, don’t worry, there is still A WHOLE LOT to happen and I will continue. Happy July!

“Your highness! Your highness!” Someone called, a feminine voice. 

“Mamma?” Feliciano wondered, tossing and turning until finally the fort he had managed upon himself of pillows fell off, and he was met with a new morning light on him. It was not as much as he would usually want, but enough to wake him, to open his eyes to not his mother, but a uniformed maid. “Oh,” he sat up, rubbed his eyes and stretched. “Buon giorno, Signorina,” he greeted pleasantly to her. 

“Good morning, your highness,” she bowed. 

“Please, you don’t have to do that, Feliciano or Feli is enough,” 

“Yes, your- I mean, Feliciano. It’s already pretty late and you’re supposed to be at the training grounds for your power activation,” she said as calmly as she could, not meaning to anger or rush him. 

That truly woke him, eyes widened, only thinking about Ludwig’s words last night about arriving on time. He groaned slightly, crawling over the bed and trying to move away from the comfort of the blankets, but he was still too tired to truly stand. He looked over to his right and saw that Ludwig’s bed was empty, fixed and prepare as just as he saw it when he arrived last night. He was probably already waiting in the training grounds. 

“Thank you Signorina, I’ll change and be on my way,” he finally stood and headed to one of his trunks, picking his wear for the day. He changed quickly in the bath room while the maid went on with her room cleaning. 

 

The trainings grounds were at the very bottom of the castle, at what Feliciano though was the ugliest and most dreaded part. It was dark, grey, elder walls slowly falling apart from the constant hits they were given throughout the ages. It was a surprise it was still standing, for even the arches that held the ceiling were broken and some simply had a hole in which sunlight and air came through. It needed much more ventilation than that, for the heat was intense and Feliciano was starting to regret bringing a tight fitting jacket. 

Men were already off fighting with swords and other weapons resounding all across the area, magic being thrown into the air and only adding to this very chaotic scene in multitudes to make Feliciano think that their entire army was there. How was he going to find the officials here for his activation? 

“The arising Queen has arrived,” a man had called, loudly and clear for the entire area to freeze and look up to the stairs that Feliciano was currently making his way down from. 

He tensed, stood half way through the steps as all the men and women bowed in his welcome. Feliciano bowed back, giving them all the smile that was just like the glow of the sun they needed. He continued down, watching as all filed up into a large line, emptying the entire arena for surely the space both Feliciano and Kiku needed to release the first of their power. It was then that he finally noticed, in the back hidden well by the crumbling pillars that had blocked Feliciano’s view, King Aldrich, along with his Jack, Kiku and Ludwig, who was the first to spot him, his glare surely scolding for coming late even after his warning last night. Feliciano decided to keep his stare away from him, not wanting to feel more of this weight and this pain first thing in the morning. He joined them hoping to remain by Kiku’s side, but he was pulled by the Jack to stand beside Ludwig and it only made him more hesitant. 

Ludwig and Kiku stood readily, without any worry and confident about what they were to show, chests high and eyes already pinpointing where their first power was going to be thrown at. Feliciano had no idea what to do, and simply stood on his heels and swayed as he waited to be commanded. The King, along with his Jack, stood before the line, turning towards the three future rulers, examining well how they could properly start. 

“I believe a single Feuerpfeil would be enough,” the Jack suggested and King Aldrich agreed. “Ludwig, as I told you.” 

Ludwig bowed and stood first before Kiku, precise and composed, starring at only his forehead. 

“We’ll start with our arising Jack,” King Aldrich announced to all, “Kiku, Feliciano, listen well to my words. Ludwig can tell you from experiencing this at a very young age that you will feel pain, one strong enough to be felt across your whole body. Now, you’re all adults now, and won’t go through what Ludwig did, so I want you to try and ignore the pain the best you can and as soon as your power is activated, I want you to concentrate, create a bow in your head, elaborate it, make it as big and detailed as possible. Feliciano, this will surely come easy to you. Once you have it, create it, as soon as you feel the first pumps from your blood. It will come easy if you have it clear in your mind. A single movement from your hand will be enough to have it. Instantly aim it, wait until it’s fully made, and when you feel the height of the pain and power, shoot whatever comes out into the arena, this is why we left the space.” He presented it, indeed an extensive area to let their blows be as big as they wanted. “What comes out is fire since it’s our kingdom element and our bodies will react more freely to it. If you come out with anything else, then you’ll leave us all very impressed.” He moved away out of target, the Jack following behind, the space now truly open for Kiku to take his first turn. 

“Ready?” Ludwig asked him, placing a thumb on his forehead, the rest of his fingers over his head. Kiku nodded, closing his eyes and readying himself for the new spur of energy that will start after the chanting of the priests. 

Ludwig took a deep breath, focused and the priest began the words of Latin, until a yellow dot began to appear on Kiku’s forehead, from the spot Ludwig had his thumb over. The Latin chanting stopped and Ludwig removed his finger. 

“The activation is complete,” he announced, moving apart, leaving the space clear for Kiku to start. 

The yellow dot disappeared, and the boiling of his blood started, power arising through every corner of his body. He took a deep breath, calmed down, ignored the growing pain and moved forward, forming the space he needed for the bow he had concocted in his mind. With one last breath, he made the stance he usually made for his own shooting practice, using his hands to prepare himself as he had one and it was there that he created, forming a stringed red one that seemed rather simple. The only thing that stood out beautifully was the red shield he created at the top, crafted flowers on it that even came to life, flowing behind him like he was the tree. The very petals helped to create the arrow, a metal one that seemed potent enough. He aimed, fire appeared and its tip and it was swung, aimed precisely at some blankets the soldiers had hanged as targets. Kiku had stopped to admire his work, his perfect aim, a smile of proudness, one that Feliciano clapped on excitedly to. But the force on Kiku’s body continued, a pain that was starting to grow in its strength. 

“Remember, keep shooting until your body has released all the first blows,” Aldrich told. 

Kiku nodded, prepared his bow and continued shooting arrow after arrow, until the first sheet they had placed had burned out completely, leaving the sheet behind it free for Feliciano to take as his target. Kiku was starting to tire, his breathing heavy, but he felt better to know that the pain was diminishing, shown in the fact that his fire weakened and the petals that flew off had completely stopped. 

“I believe that is enough,” Ludwig said, enough of a sign for Kiku to stop, to let his body return to its normal rhythm, now at peace with the joining of magic. His hands fell and the bow disappeared in shimmering dust, exhaustion taking over him, already a wish to rest or at least have a calming drink. He settled back with the rest, now leaving the space for the arising Queen to take. 

“Feliciano,” Aldrich easily commanded with his name to come forward, and he did, hurriedly and with clear nervousness. 

He stood straight, took deep breaths and prepared himself for the activation. Ludwig was quite suddenly before him, taking his breath and making him loose whatever composure he had held. He tried to look away, but couldn’t settle his eyes anywhere but on his own. At least those remained the same, no matter the intensity and what seemed to be anger in them. There was carefulness in the way Ludwig placed his thumb and hand on his head, the heavy stare disappearing and for once looking relaxed. 

“Ready?” He asked in a sweet tone, one that instantly reminded him of that child that used to care so much for him. 

The pain he would feel from the power would be nothing compared to the emotional turmoil this very man caused him. 

“Mhm,” he nodded, sadness evident in his voice, but Ludwig understood it as just being afraid for his activation. 

The chants started once again, this time more potent, long lasting, taking more concentration and hold becoming harder. The chanting stopped, a sign for Ludwig to release himself, knowing that the activation was granted. Feliciano wished he had more of his touch, even if this hardened and simple hold from his hand, which had him trying to reach his head for more. But he moved aside, and Feliciano knew he had a power to release and commands to fulfill. That simple touch was still nothing like the caring hugs and kisses they had shared once. He thought that he should have nothing to miss from Ludwig’s current touch when he had magic to use. 

The tingling arose, and instantly Feliciano tried to make the earlier stance Kiku had taken. He had never really taken archery and what he knew was from what he had seen Lovino do, since he had taken it for a short time. His stance could be wrong, but it didn’t matter to the rest, what they wanted to see was the release of his power. 

The moment Aldrich had told them to create a bow in their mind, Feliciano already had it set, so it began appearing as Kiku had done easily. This one was much larger, large to the point that the soldiers though Feliciano was creating a harp instead of a simple bow. It was as large as a harp, in a beautiful gold, with red rose rubies encrusted in it, several strings to shoot, but also to begin a melody if Feliciano so wished. It got bigger, to the point that it was becoming a hassle just for the arising Queen to hold. 

“Just put it on the floor,” Ludwig suggested, so he did. 

It was indeed much better, it could still be used and he was in a more comfortable position. Once it was set, Feliciano pulled the strings and settled his aim in the same direction Kiku had started. A similar metal arrow had appeared, with its bottom wings as golden as the bow. Feliciano then awaited to let the fire come to its tip, but it remained still, nothing appearing and it made him panic, for the pain in his body was strengthening too much. He though that he would burn himself, letting the fire ravage inside him and escape through his very skin. Concentrate on the tip of the arrow, concentrate, concentrate, he chanted to himself. 

He felt the power release and reach to the very tip, for once a relief, for suddenly the pain left him like a simple cough out of his mouth. It was odd. Surely he was supposed to continue to feel pain, but it was gone, and instead he saw before him as the fire began to grow, and grow, and grow. He panicked, everyone in the room panicked, more so when they realized that sparks of lightning joined. 

“Release it, Feliciano! Release it!” Aldrich shouted. 

Hoping to get it as far away from his as possible, Feliciano simply shot it, not caring where it hit just as long as it was far away from them. But as soon as he did, the shot he blew was gigantic, enough of a light to blind everyone and look away, a heat so intense that some even felt slight patches of their clothes burning. It hit the target of the blankets, burning it entirely as well as the other three blankets that were tied behind it, reaching the very wall that luckily were strong enough to only burn, slightly shaking and letting some debris fall on the ground. 

When it had all stopped, the soldiers dared look first, giving a clear that everyone was safe to leave from whatever hide they had taken. Feliciano couldn’t bring himself to look, covering his eyes with his arms, close to running over to the stairs and heading to the secureness of the castle. 

After the dust cleared, the only sound that dared pierce the sudden silence after the explosion was the King’s. “As expected from a Queen,” Aldrich sigh, indifferent, surely it was not the first time he had witness something like that. 

Since the words were not that of a scold, hesitantly Feliciano let go of his own hold, finally looking up, standing with some sort of pride as if trying to ignore what had just happened. 

“It seems the gods granted you more power than usual,” Aldrich noticed. 

“It’s our first Italian queen in centuries, plus he is of Romulus line,” a male soldier had commented. 

“Does this change something?” a female one asked. 

They did have certain specific teachings set for him long before he even turned eighteen, but they weren’t expecting his first release to be so powerful. 

“Does it still hurt?” Aldrich suddenly asked. 

Feliciano focused on any weight or hurt in his body, but nothing, purely gone, with no exhaustion or even a burn on himself. 

“We had originally planned to give you two magic lessons each week, but is it possible to make it three times a week?” He asked one of the main organizers, who quickly went to his book of scheduling to check. He nodded an assurance to the king, and it was instantly set. “Then it’s done, Feliciano, three times a week, at this very hour. I’ll have the servants make you a schedule and place it in your room.” 

Without any other information he turned away, a sign for the soldiers to take back their training ground and continue to fight as they had done before the visit of the royals. Some headed to try and clean of the soot that stuck to the walls or the ground, making it easier for them to continue without worries of what could suddenly fall on them. It wasn’t anything new, the place was already crumbling down long before Feliciano gave that large surprising blast. 

The Jack took Kiku by his shoulder and led him off to leave, Aldrich gave a simple nod to Ludwig and he followed behind him. Feliciano lay still wondering what it was that he was supposed to do next, waiting awkwardly for a sort of command. 

“Feliciano, my Queen awaits you in her main study room, run along now, you must immediately begin your lessons,” Aldrich told him lastly before disappearing out, Ludwig giving Feliciano one last commanding glare for him to head out as soon as possible, not wanting him to waste any time. 

Well he would have loved to go if someone offered him directions, but everyone was distracted in their own things, as if the arising Queen was not even there. He sigh, it seemed like he would have to go find it himself. 

 

After useless strolling around the castle, he had given up and had asked for a near maid to help, who gladly lead him all the way. 

The Queen’s study room was at another tower, at another of the hills that surrounded the castle, letting Feliciano traverse new areas, new paintings, new banners, which many were of the arising. He saw new decorated floors, the passing of a bridge that held a wonderful view of the city and the wondrous hill this tower had its perch in. The maid had to constantly look back, fearing that the arising Queen would lose himself with his constant starring and admiration stops. 

“Your highness,” she called, pointing to the very large doors that rested at the end, the most beautiful Feliciano had admired, coming to take closer look at the details of the flowers and symbols on it. 

“She’s right behind these doors,” she bowed and headed off, leaving the arising Queen to his duties. 

He gave a quick thanks and settled his eyes back on the door, a little nervous to open them, hesitating as he gave a rather simple knock. The doors instantly opened and instead of meeting a simple office room like his own grandfather’s had been, it felt like he was coming into a library, the vastness surely taking the whole tower, for the spiral stairs that lead upwards and downwards. Not a space was left without a bookshelf, an opened book, a portrait, or some item of value or even a charm. Documents also framed the walls or were presented in glass pedestals, surely important ones that had written upon them important proclamations signed and sealed by past Queens. In the center was a rather simplistic round desk, where the Queen sat, working on some papers and reading, glasses on her face showing how dedicated she was being with her work. She looked so stern as she did, but when she looked up to meet with her student, she smiled gleefully, easily setting aside her work, standing, taking off her glasses and going over to meet him as welcoming as she could. 

“You are here,” she took his arms in a shake, and Feliciano couldn’t hold the cheek kisses he gave her. She was such a lovely woman. 

“Come, come, sit,” she ushered, offering a cushioned seat in front of her desk, taking back her seat and readying herself for the talk she was to give him. From what she could see, he was perfectly fine, a proud smile and expecting eyes. 

Yes, that’s exactly how an arising Queen should start, and she hoped he continued like this. 

“Excited you must be, eager to begin,” 

“I want to learn the best I can for my position, I confide very well in what you are to teach me,” he told her. 

What a charming boy, Louis thought. “It will be a lot, heavy and will probably give you sleepless nights, but that is all to be expected of such a position and I hope your grandfather prepared you enough in that aspect.” He nodded, remembering all the times Augustus had purposely give him loads of tests, which ended with him sleeping on top of his desk at late hours of the night, just to test how he could deal with sudden heavy workloads and in how much time he could deal with it. 

“As you know, a Queen is in charge to the dealings of their people and doing what is best for all. It requires you to know a lot about our culture, language, economics, but also courtesy and manners,” as she said so she pointed over to an entire bookshelf that surely held all the books Feliciano could read about those subjects in if he wasn’t being taught by the Queen. “Seeing as you have just arrived, I’ll give you this day free to read.” 

She stood and picked a small and simplistic book for Feliciano, surely one that he could read in one sitting in any room he wished. It was a book listing all the important holidays, festivals, balls and others feasts that were important to the Hearts Kingdom, which were also widely celebrated across the city and in the very castle. 

“Tomorrow, we will start with a rather simple assignment. It’s usually the very first task given to an arising Queen.” Feliciano gazed up curiously from the small book. “Along with my help and of course the maids and servants, you will prepare your own welcoming ball. No matter what you think, a ball gives the Queen great examples on starting their own connections with their people, being in tune with how exactly the castle works, the culture of the city, or simply leisure time for you and your King. Stressful rulers are bound to have some negative effects on the kingdom and it helps to soothe them with a feast like this,” she smiled expecting of it. 

A ball? That was his first assignment? It seemed rather simple…or so he had thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month and two weeks later- FINALLY! I hope you all enjoy it! Hopefully from now on I can continue with the normal pace I had before leaving, although with college starting again, might be slower, but no worries, I will go on!

The castle welcomed the early morning with the rushing of footsteps across the halls. All the maids ran up and down, wearing the best of their serving dresses, all surely to impress the arising Queen, ready to serve in his first commands for the preparations of his own welcoming ball. They were quite excited, smiles, giggles and ecstatic conversations eager to already see the arising Queen. 

“Let’s not get carried away, girls,” Louis called to them as she made her way forward, head held high, dressed as pristinely as ever, a fair scene that had all the maids bowing in her welcome. Louis had smiled, she would be lying if she said she didn’t like this attention and gazes full of praise. It would surely be one of the things she would miss once she would have to step down from her throne. 

The throne was to be given to the very man she was going to see, surely still locked in his mess of pillows and blankets, resting away the morning lost in his heavenly sleep and dreams. Her grandson was already out and about, surely with her husband dealing with his usual teachings. She had seen him that early morning in breakfast, wondering if she should have awaken Feliciano at the same hour as her grandson. 

No, that would have been too cruel. This was still Feliciano’s very first week in the castle and she knew he was not accustomed to those hours. He would be exhausted. Surely with time things would change, but for now she had no problem with arriving to his very door, coming in without even a knock, surely the lights of the hall enough to lighten the room to disturb the sleeping Queen. To her surprise there was no stirring, so she settled off to open many of the curtains in the room, letting light drown walls, floors and especially the bed. 

“It is time to rise, Feliciano!” She called, but the stillness of the bed continued, not a single raise of a hand, leg, groans, or a body raising with messy bed hair. “Come Feliciano, we mustn’t waste any time,” and she pulled the covers from the bed, only to reveal but an empty spot. “Feliciano?” she called, turning and hoping to find him already standing in another area in the room, but no presence was acknowledge with her searching eyes. “Feliciano?” She called again, hoping he would come out from the bathroom or closet, but all she received was the echo of her voice. 

 

“And I think the basil would give it an excellent touch,” 

“Are you sure we can do this?” 

“We were given strict orders to follow the recipe as it has always been,” 

“What if the arising Queen dislikes it?” 

“He would like it much better with these changes, I assure you,” Feliciano told them as he pressed the dough against the counter, not minding it all as it continue to stain his simple long pink blouse shirt and tight black pants. “Do you think this is enough?” 

“Perfect,” one servant saw. 

“Then it’s ready for the-” 

“Has anyone seen the arising Queen?” the Queen suddenly burst into the kitchen, obviously fretting over the wellbeing of the coming ruler, worried to the point that she herself came into the kitchen trying to find him. 

It was a rare occurrence to have a royal in such areas. Many of the cooks have never even been in the presence of a royal before. They quickly bowed and shook with nervousness, embarrassed over how they were presented and surely the mess the kitchen was in. The only one that stood out was Feliciano, who still stood straight with his hands ready to put the dough in the near oven. He smiled in welcome to the Queen, but it went unnoticed as she searched the area desperately for any clue of the arising Queen. 

“Um, I’m right here Louis,” he waved, with his ever present smile and calm like she was just another visitor in the kitchen. 

The cooks looked incredulous to Feliciano, not believing and thinking him to be crazy to make these impersonations. He could give them great trouble. But their eyes widened to even more shock when great relief shone on the Queen and she rushed over to Feliciano to make sure he was all right, hands running all over him. The servants moved away slowly, nervous to be around such a powerful woman and now apparently man. 

“Heavens Feliciano, why in the world are you doing here and…” she looked down to what he was wearing, even feeling disgusted, “wearing this.” 

“I was going to be in the castle all day I assumed, so I decided to wear something comfortable,” he easily told her, no minding at all how he looked or even her reactions.

“But you look so poor and…dirty,” 

“Oh, I was just helping the cooks make herbs bread, wasn’t I?” he looked to them, but they remained yet as frozen, not sure what words to say or what movements to make. Only one of the young women dared speak: “You-you’re the arising Queen?” 

“Of course.” 

And instantly they bowed, spewing apologies about behavior and how they had presented themselves to him. 

“There’s no need! I wanted to come down here and be with you all,” 

“Feliciano, the cooks can cook the food without your help. Your duty is to simply eat what they prepare in the dining room,” 

“The bread was tasteless and I don’t eat sausages for breakfast, I came here to help them.” He joined their side again, picking the dough and still hoping to let it cook. At least one of the women had opened an oven for him and Feliciano quickly used the chance to put it in and let it begin. Louis was ready to scold him for his actions, a strong glare and ready to point fingers, but then she had noticed something. 

“When did you wake up?” She settled on asking. 

“Ludwig woke me up,” the moment he woke up himself. He was insisting, calling and even kicking the bed to get Feliciano to wake. He didn’t stop or leave the room until Feliciano had stood up from the bed. Louis should have told her grandson something before he did that, but it was done, and at least he had Feliciano awake earlier than expected. 

“Well, if you’re done, we can immediately start,” 

“Sure, I had a cup of coffee at least, if anything I’ll have the herbs bread later,” 

“So it seems. Come this way now, Feliciano.” And she ushered him out of the room to follow. Feliciano wished goodbye to the cooks, telling them that he hoped he had time to join them in their lunch or dinner making, and they were all actually looking forward to it. 

 

“First thing is first,” she dropped many scrolls against her desk, some maps of the castle, others color schemes, fabrics, and collection of different items to decorate. Feliciano looked through most of them quickly, as if Louis was to test him immediately about them. “Location and theme,” 

“Obviously the ball room,” 

“You see Feliciano,” she took the very scroll Feliciano was currently holding, rolling up much more to reveal mapped details of the entire castle. “There are four ballrooms in our castle.” With the largeness, he should have expected it. 

Louis brought her hand forward and began pointing them out. “This is our biggest one, in the very ground floor of the castle. I highly recommend you choose this one for movement in this room is much easier between the servants and for the very guests who might later want to take a stroll through the gardens.” She then moved her finger towards one of the many towers, a room taking a spacious three floors with balconies and spaces connected by spiral stairs. Overall it was small, but enough for dancing and for food to be presented. “This one is rather peculiar, but we mostly use it for more private ones and we usually decorate with much simpler things. This one over here is like a terrace to the gardens, open and fresh, perfect for the summers and for children to run around without a problem.” There was a nostalgic smile on her lips as she mentioned it and Feliciano wondered if any of her three children and other grandchildren had played and shouted in that very ballroom. For some reason he imagined himself with Ludwig as a child playing in that very place he was never given the chance to visit in his infancy. Not that they didn’t attend their very own balls back in Italy. Just to relive some of it, Feliciano wondered if he could choose it- that was until Louis pointed to the last one. 

It was under a crystal clear dome, at the very center of the castle, high and surely in the night enough to feel like you would be dancing with the stars. It was the finest decorated, the truest showcasing of their power and wealth with spectacular art on the walls, plentiful chandeliers, the most rich of their flags and banners, no corner left without a detail of intrigue that was bound to leave all the guests wondered and struck. It was not as large as the first one but its space was grandiose enough for the same activity the first one could bring. Louis spoke on about it, but Feliciano was taken too much by the mere picture, he couldn’t imagine the actual room. “This one.” He immediately decided. 

“Feliciano, let me repeat myself, this ballroom is for very, very special occasions,” 

“What kind?” She didn’t seem to want to answer. 

“Although your welcoming here is indeed special, the type of ball we wish to make will not be appropriate for such a room. The time will come for you to prepare one, but for now, I really recommend-” 

“Then I chose the one by the gardens,” 

“It will be too messy for your first ball. Please, let’s just go with the one in the ground floor,” 

“But-” 

“It will be the easiest for you to manage.” 

Any other words would just earn another disapproval. With a defeated sigh, Feliciano reluctantly pointed to the very ball room the Queen wished. Although it was indeed beautiful, it was still rather simplistic, just another squared room without any specific detail that made it stand out from the rest. 

“Excellent choice.” She rolled the scroll quickly before Feliciano could see or even utter anything else. “Now, time to choose a theme and decorations.” 

 

Despite how it was supposed to be a ball created by himself, Feliciano really didn’t make any choices of his own. Louis ended up choosing the theme, the colors, the decorational items, the banners that were to be presented, the dress code of the guests, and of course the food. Nothing of the ball would have his own touch, just the usual the castle had expected from the current ruling Queen. Even so, Feliciano was expected to call out the orders and makes sure that Louis’s plans were fulfilled. He was handed a schedule Louis had prepared at that very moment, large and full, already stress weighting on Feliciano as the words continued with tedious jobs that he was already detesting. Louis had even written a special order that Feliciano should dress more appropriately, and would be even willing to turn him back to his room if he didn’t wear any of the finer things that castle had for him or the very ones his family had made for him back in Italy. 

‘Your choice of wear for today is not for someone of your stature. You need to learn to show you are a Queen.’ She had written more specifically.

Of course he scowled, he felt like he was being scolded like a child. Well, it wasn’t an order he was immediately going to obey to, not when he had other plans. 

He rolled his sleeves and made the way he had learned towards the kitchen. Louis had given him the rest of the day for him to do as he pleased, expecting him to at least have a chance to change, but he refused to. When he entered the kitchen, of course the cooks were startled, going on with the usual bowing and proper addressing. He told them to fall at ease, that he simply wanted to join them in their cooking and make a few changes or even introduce entirely new plates for the dinner that night. After having his herb bread, which they couldn’t resist taking from as the scent that drowned the kitchen was too exquisite to hold themselves any longer, they placed utter trust and let him do as he pleased, giving him the full reign of everything he could use from the kitchen. Some worked on their usual plates, while others took to simply watching what Feliciano did and enjoying pleasant conversation with him. 

“As soon as I saw that ballroom, I thought of a spectacular stellar theme. Stars, blues, purples yellows and silvers, shimmers and glitter to make it seem like we would be part of that very starry sky,” he had been telling them, cutting some vegetables for a soup he was preparing. 

“That sounds amazing,” a young girl had sigh dreamily, already imagining herself dancing to such a feast with a beloved. 

“Even if you couldn’t choose the crystal dome ball room, you could still create that same theme for the ground one,” one cook suggested. 

“The Queen was not going to let me. She ignored all my suggestions and decided everything on her own. I was just there to take notes.” He added the vegetables, the creams, the spices and everything else the soup needed, then mixing it, which added more the deliciousness in the air. 

“That’s a bit wrong.” 

“She said herself it was supposed to be a ball made by you.” 

Although a small hurt in his features, he pretended it didn’t matter, moving over to the pile of potatoes and choosing the best ones, a new pot, and some other ingredients. “Yes, but after all, I’m just the arising Queen, I really don’t hold much power yet, and I don’t think Louis wants to give it up either.” He began peeling potatoes, two other maids deciding on helping him. 

“She should learn to,” 

“Perhaps she just…” How it pained him, how it halted his movements and made any smiles or feelings of contentment disappear, “doesn’t believe I’m capable of it.” 

The kitchen went silent, for nobody knew any counseling words that could help the arising Queen. Although he was exceptionally kind to have no problem with cooking and talking to them, truth was that they had just met him that very morning and not even a week had passed since his arrival. They really didn’t know him, they really didn’t know what they could tell him, but if there was one thing that they could…

A young girl who had been preparing some sauces, changing their ingredients by Feliciano’s suggestion, came forward, joining the group that were dealing with the potato peeling. “I don’t know much about kingdom ruling, but if there’s one thing you’re surely capable of is making the best herbs bread I’ve ever had.” 

A maid took a taste from the soup, eyes growing and sparkling at the taste, “an amazing soup.” 

Another maid took a small little dip from the sauce, “a rich sauce.” 

“And I don’t know what you’re going to do with these potatoes, but I’m sure it would be a wonderful dinner.” 

And with each of their words, the glow came back into Feliciano’s eyes and his smile arose once again, more determined to peel the potatoes the best he could, worthy of royalty. He was flying across the kitchen working on different plates, helping different cooks with great amount of energy, like no hurt had befallen on him that day. The cooks didn’t mind at all, it was all different and new from what they were accustomed to and the plates were coming out splendidly. Feliciano couldn’t show his skill in leadership through a ball, but he could show it through the kitchen, with great order, power, but still a spark of dancing and singing, kindness and understanding that seated well between all the maids, servants and cooks. It was almost like their own little feast that continued even to the coming night, and even to the time when the plates where to be presented to the royal family that was already seated waiting to dine. 

 

Ludwig was the last to come in, having taken a short time to look at the training dogs that were usually used for scavenging and helping in battle grounds. Sure, they were in no threat of war, but Ludwig much preferred to be prepared. 

“How were they?” Aldrich asked, still reading some documents that he even brought to the table. 

“Perfect, might wait three weeks this time for my next checking.” He took his time greeting all, taking his own chair once again, surprised then to meet with a still empty chair in front of him. “Where’s Feliciano?” 

“Hopefully he went off to finally change,” Louis said dealing with her own documents. 

“I assume he’s in our room then.” 

“Perhaps,” Aldrich shrugged, and the room settled into silence yet again, even Gilbert sitting still as he awaited the food. 

The appetizers were brought in, a servant for each attendant. Bowls were presented, a rich aroma arising to the air unlike anything they had ever had from their cooks. The soup itself looked appetizing, decorated as if it was another piece to hang in their walls. 

“Excuse my timing,” Feliciano said as he served Ludwig’s own plate, crossing behind the King and Queen to sit in his own chair, where a servant had already placed his own soup. 

They were all stunned, not only for his surprising entrance by the servant doors, handing a plate to his own arising King, but because he looked like a total mess, sprayed with flour and other substances, the same attire the Queen had complained about that morning. He didn’t care about their stares and already had the first sip from his soup, glowing proudly at how amazing it had come out. 

Not being able to resist the scent any longer, each began taking their own, a proud grin on Feliciano’s face as their eyes shoot up with surprise, casted under the spell of great taste the simple soup had brought them. 

“Who made this?” Louis asked. None of their cooks had ever created something like this. 

“Feliciano, your majesty,” one servant said as he had brought baskets of bread for all of them. 

“Feliciano?” Both the King and Queen looked sternly to him, but none was stronger than Ludwig’s own. 

“This is probably the best soup I’ve ever had,” Gilbert commented, taking the entire bowl in one gulp. 

“He made the entire dinner,” another servant added, which didn’t help Feliciano’s predicament. 

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t even look at them, he simply continued on with his food like he normally did, and the rest began to do the same, but they could not hold the moans of delight that escaped them as they kept on. 

This was just the soup, Feliciano couldn’t imagine them once they had the two main plates. 

No soup bowl was left empty, and as the other plates began coming, their minds exploded with new taste. Silence reigned because all were too busy savoring every bite they took, and every single plate was taken back to the kitchen empty. 

“I haven’t dined like this in a while,” Kiku said, content, even rubbing his belly proudly. 

“As expected from an Italian,” the Jack laughed, one that was contagious to Feliciano, who had to hide it by cleaning some of the tomato sauce that had managed on his lips from the pasta. 

“I wouldn’t mind having you cook again.” In fact, Gilbert was kind of hoping to have seconds. 

“As wonderful as this dinner was, please, don’t let it be something that can commonly happen Feliciano,” Louis simply said, quite calmed from her previous anger. 

“I agree, but we thank you for it,” and the King even bowed to him. 

“What did you think, Ludwig?” Monika asked her son, who still laid with an unbelievable expression, his eyes lost, like they were submerged in an old memory and it was all he could see at the moment. Feliciano had a small idea of what, hands holding to his arm, nervous as to what he was to say now. 

At his mother’s words, he broke from his vision, met with the same Feliciano of his mind, but now different, now in his present before him. He coughed, he seemed to be working the words in his mind, sitting straight as he uttered them like he had trained them in his mind several times. “Everything was…delicious. I could easily taste your touch in it, which made it the more exquisite.” 

And for once Ludwig said something that actually made his heart soar, that made him smile, a beautiful smile that even made the arising King blush, quickly hiding his face from his future Queen, now embarrassed. 

“Thank you, your highness. Thank you all.” 

 

Feliciano had gone up to his room gleeful, for once feeling comfortable in his room, now after taking a nice wash and all his trunks empty into their cabinets and wardrobes, giving more space to the room (surely work of the servants while he was away). He was preparing his bed, the melody of his little trunk aiding him in a hum. He quickly turned it off at the entrance of the arising King. 

Feliciano starred up to him, not knowing if to give him a smile, say a word, confidence in him after the compliment he had given him for his dinner. He wasn’t quick enough, Ludwig turned, began undressing and the preparation in his own bed, with the same scowl and indifference, like Feliciano was just another wall decoration in the room. 

He should have expected it and he shouldn’t have held such high hopes. He sigh and sat in his bed, hiding his little trunk in a box under the bed, sitting back up, nervous, fidgeting, listening intently to the rustling Ludwig made as he prepared himself for his sleep. 

He didn’t know what brought him to say this, but his child side just continued to feel the hurt and it needed to voice it. “You were with me when mama taught me all those recipes,” he pierced the silence with yet a whispering voice, but enough for Ludwig to hear, who instantly stilled his movements. “We made them together, and we kept on perfecting until I could make it myself for you…” he didn’t say no more, his fingers intertwining themselves as h tried to relax, taking breaths to continue speaking, surprisingly still holding Ludwig’s attention. “I promised you this, I promised I would continue to improve and make you dinner, and…you promised the same.” 

He awaited an answer, any words, disagreement or approval from Ludwig, but he only remained still, holding to his blanket, clearly unsure, as if hoping his very silence could speak to Feliciano. He opened his mouth, breathing loud, and no matter how long it took him, Feliciano was willing to hear, turning and their eyes meeting for his answer. 

“I did,” he only said, turning away, immediately taking his bed, making himself comfortable, and turning over to the other side as he had accustomed to doing ever since Feliciano came back. 

And that was all the arising Queen was going to see, that was all he was going to hear and it was a sign that he should just go to sleep, hurt as he was and try to rest. And so he did, with the same heartfelt hurt of the first nights of the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough…and I’m sorry about that :’D Uni has been extremely harsh and I find rarely time to write. My next update will be slower again, but let’s see how it goes. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

After the very small words they shared the night before, Ludwig hadn’t been insisting on waking him up that morning. He did his routine in silence and left like his trace had never been in the room. It meant more for Feliciano to sleep, as well as a chance to wake up energized, giddy, ready to take on the day head on with wondrous smiles, twirls and have his arms and legs expand in every direction. Like he was part of a trained ballet, he skipped off the bed and began with the rhythm of routine he had gotten in the last mornings and the picking of his clothes. Once he was pristine and clean just as his new set of clothes for the day, he marched proudly to the door with chest held high, opening them with the very force he had saved and earned from the night. The moment he was met with the halls, and the angry judging gaze of the queen, it had all fallen into pieces and whatever song he had playing in his mind just stopped all completely. 

He didn’t understand why she was already so angry this morning, but one look to what he wore and he instantly understood. He wore simplistic attire just like the one he had worn the day before, the very same one he momentarily forgot the queen detested and she would rather not have him in it if he was to stand next to her for much of the day. 

With a groan, Feliciano had no choice than to return back inside and go with something completely new. He chose one that the castle had to offer. It was made with knowledge of his measurements and thus it fit perfectly, but it was still too tight, too ornamental, a magenta that he detested and not a space for air to enter, and thus only bringing him but heat for these summer days. Still, it was what the Queen wanted, what made her smile and earned him a great nod of approval, despite the clear irritation in his face. 

At last, finally they could head off, and the sooner they finished the sooner- “Where’s your schedule and notebook?” Feliciano rolled his eyes as he returned to his room to get them. 

 

Every hall in the castle was busier than Feliciano would have expected. More servants and maids than usual only to offer the needed decorations, menus and arrangements that were for days further than their own. Back home, Feliciano’s family didn’t get worried for their coming feasts until the day before. He found it rather unnecessary to start things so early. 

A lot could change in the meantime. What if the items weren’t available? What if they saw something else they preferred in the coming weeks? But the Queen didn’t listen to Feliciano’s stuttering every time he tried to interrupt her, shushing him with a hold of her hand and going on with making her usual choices (Even if she was insisting with telling the servants that it was by Feliciano’s wishes). 

“Dark red wine curtains,” she told a group of servants, who were off quick to find the specific color for both the Queens to see. 

“Curtains?” Feliciano asked as he wrote it down in his ever growing list on his notebook. 

“For the windows of the ball of course,” 

“You actually put on curtains?” 

“For elegancy.” 

It seemed so odd when they could depend on the lunar light to bring life to the coming party. Putting curtains seemed like Louis wanted to drown the ball room into darkness, not giving a chance for the party to witness the beautiful skies and outer gardens of the castle. Then again, his mind still though on about the stellar theme. 

“Your majesties, for the forks that will be used,” a maid interrupted to present two sets of forks, an expensive silver and to Feliciano…both looking exactly the same. 

“Uh…” it was hard for him to decide. 

“The Donelli will make an excellent touch,” the Queen easily made her choice and the maid left quickly. 

Feliciano made a note to learn the differences between forks and their names. 

They continued down the halls, new ones with paintings Feliciano had not acknowledged before. If it wasn’t for the quick pace the Queen had and her insisting of having him always by her side, Feliciano would have stopped to admire them. 

Those colors, those forms, mending well with the fine structures of pillars and semi-circles. How could they just move pass them without any acknowledgement? Servants and maids still kept coming with the same indifference to their surroundings, holding distinct items for them to choose their preferred color, practically the same to Feliciano. He had no idea how Louis could tell the difference. It stalled much of their walking, but after several minutes, they had reached their goal. 

Louis opened the large doors with the ease her very grandson possessed, quite excited to show the ball room to Feliciano. She gave space to let him enter first, and he took the chance. 

It was indeed large, larger than he had expected, with a ceiling so high he knew he wouldn’t reach even with flight spells at his command. He spun, walked further, hoping to reach an end that seemed impossible the further his eyes went. It was magnificent, properly decorated with several paintings of their history, recognizing one of his ancestor, Romulus. It was the he biggest of all, in his armor and horse, leading the army that was to vanquish Khaos. Others showed different scenes and different rulers, some extending and reaching to the sides, stories separated by pristine white pillars. Sadly some were covered with expensive vases, flowers, or other items the royals saw fit to decorate the room even in the absence of a feast. 

Indeed, it was spectacular, and already Feliciano could imagine himself twirling in different dances for the countless of balls he would surely attend. He couldn’t help himself and tried out some of the steps and spins he knew, imagining a song in his head. 

“Leave the dancing for your lessons, Feliciano,” Louis scolded as she moved to reach him, servants and maids catching up and moving behind her. 

“Lessons?” He wondered. 

“That is of no importance right now. What do you think of the ballroom?” She was as proud as if she had designed it all. 

“È bellissimo!” He honestly told her, the wonderment shown in his eyes. 

“Thought it would be appropriate to show you so you could understand why it was best.” 

To be honest, Feliciano still wished for the crystal dome ball room, but this one looked much wonderful than the drawing he had seen in the maps. He wouldn’t mind having the ball here at all. 

“Was that really all?” 

“No,” that’s when the maids behind her showed different shades of the same brown to the both of them, “we have to choose the tablecloth and where we’re going to place the tables.” 

Feliciano couldn’t contain the groan that escaped. 

 

Feliciano joined Queen Louis in her lunch, sitting well by a balcony from a middle floor that gave an excellent view to the gardens of the castle. They had made him an excellent Linguini with garlic oil and pancetta. Surely the cooks followed one of the recipes he had made for them the night before. They learned, and it tasted delicious. It was an excellent addition of taste to the beauty his eyes beheld as he gazed on finding new fountains, statues and hidden groves in different corners of the garden. He really wanted to have the chance to loose himself when he could. 

Louis looked perfectly content with her bratkartoffeln, although many times she stole gazes to Feliciano’s own plate, salivating for a taste, but her pride didn’t let her ask for a bite. Her plate was soon empty, which meant it was time to go back to work. She took a proper sitting position, elbows on the table, hands taking hold of her chin, the sign for the maids to come, pick up the plates and leave a stack of menus. 

This quickly took Feliciano’s attention from the garden. He picked the first one up, offering a list of small snacks and appetizers. 

“What is this?” 

“Did you think we’d forgot about the food?” 

Ah yes, it was for the ball, how intriguing. 

When it came to food he knew just what to do and for once he hoped, Louis knowing Feliciano was from Italy and the dinner he had made the night before, she’ll put utter trust in him to make this decision. He looked gleefully through the pages, but none took his interest, none seemed appetizing, or even good. If any of this would be offered in any party he would plainly ignore them, even if it meant he’d had to go hungry. 

He checked two other booklets, and still the same disinterest. He gave up on checking the rest, an idea forming in his head, slightly afraid of what Louis would tell him if he asked. 

“I wouldn’t mind making something myself for the ball,” he suggested, which instantly earned a glare from the Queen, stressful eyes marking it clear on her face. 

“The arising queen, spending his own welcoming ball in rags working in the kitchen? I rather lead our kingdom to war with Clubs than have our people witness something like that,” 

“I’ll make new recipes and leave them in the kitchen for the cooks to make,” 

“No, it would be too much work and fretting. Besides our people have been used to them and only know these recipes, such changes would not be fitting. It’s better to leave things as they’ve always had, it won’t leave room for surprises or unexpected mishaps,” she was sure and she took a drink from the tea a maid had brought her, an anger still imminent in her that Feliciano knew he shouldn’t mess by saying more to try and convince her. 

Louis simply took the menus and made the decision for herself, as always, giving her list to a maid who set off to officiate the papers so the cooks could be prepared weeks in advance.

Feliciano didn’t understand this. Back in his home, his mother would serve desserts she would make up only an hour before the feast, Augustus would sometimes change sauces in the middle of cooking simply because he changed his mind, and Lovino usually added new spices to the food just as they were served. It was a custom he adopted himself as he helped his family with the usual cooking for feasts or for their own. Having such order felt like the cooks’ creativity was being lessened and only adding to the dullness of repeating taste that would lessen the experience of the ball. But as always, he remained shut, hiding any anger and disappointment, and followed her throughout the rest of the day making small preparations and decisions that he only served in the background. 

 

The next morning had been much like the last one. Feliciano had awakened to see the bed next to him empty, Ludwig already off dealing with some prisoners from Spades as he had mentioned at dinner last night. He was changing to something worthy of queen Louis’s eyes when he received a knock to the door. 

“Your highness, I was given instructions to report that the queen will be awaiting for you at the carriage, you will both be visiting the city today.” 

How wonderful that sounded, what a chance, what relief to freedom he felt to leave the castle and meet the surrounding area he still had not the chance to meet. 

“I’ll be down immediately,” he told her, joy evident in his voice that made the maid herself smile. 

Dressed gorgeously in a white jacket, vest, and pants, with red sewn designs in them, Louis admired him as she waited in the shadow of the carriage. The horses and the coachmen were ready, and even the gates of the castle began to open knowing their soon departure. Not wanting them to wait any longer, Feliciano rushed over and took his seat in front of the Queen, greeting with his usual bowing. 

Quickly the carriage moved, making its turn around the front rotunda and heading out down the main road of the city. Louis could tell Feliciano was ecstatic about this, for he couldn’t keep his eyes off the window, taking in everything from small statues in forgotten corners to the colors and largeness of the buildings that continued going higher to compete with the height of the castle. Through populated and lively streets they drove until reached a more residential area, filled with houses that seemed to spill riches as well as ones that seemed more humble and simple. 

It was a lovely area, one surrounded by the greens and reds of their nature, magnificent art of sculptures, mosaics on the floor, as well as a group of children painting over one of the sidewalks. He was curious as to what they were painting, and as their coach came to a stop, the first thing he wanted to do when he headed out was get closer and see indeed what it could be. 

“Come, Feliciano,” Louis commanded, coming down and making her way inside to one of the large houses. 

Guards bowed at their welcome and Feliciano waved and smiled to them, which got the guards to flush. No one had acknowledged them in such a way. 

Servants and maids pointed along to the halls they were to take, all until they reached a terrace where an elder lady sat having some tea and snacks. She stood and bowed to their presence and for the first time Feliciano actually questioned what they were doing here and what had been the purpose of their trip. He noticed a stack of envelopes in the queen’s hand, decorated and probably made in the richest paper, tied by a beautiful pink string that topped its importance. 

The lady pointed to the empty chairs and both had taken them, Feliciano rather shyly for he was in the presence of a respectful woman he had never met, in her house even, while the Queen was rather confident, smiling at the woman as any would to a dear friend. They began to speak, worthless conversation that paid no mind to Feliciano, and so he focused his attention to the surrounding flowers that decorated the terrace, all beautiful with colors that made him know that they were all well taken care of daily. A wall separated the garden to the outside, where Feliciano swore he could hear the laughter and conversations from the children who were painting. He felt like he would climb over without noticing and join them, forgetting his unknown duty and finally letting his hands touch a brush and let them create whatever majesty his mind felt like constructing. 

“-this must be Feliciano Vargas,” the woman acknowledged, with a kind smile and surely grateful to be in his presence. 

Out of kindness, Feliciano smiled back to her, watching as then Queen Louis handed her one of the many envelopes in her hand. 

“A ball I suppose,” she instantly knew. 

“Yes, for Feliciano’s welcome into the city, all arranged by himself and we would kindly require your presence.” 

Those were invitations then…did they really have to go around handing the invitations themselves? It seemed like an awful lot of work and Feliciano did not like the idea of wasting a day in the city to just hand in invitations to aristocrats. 

The elder woman seemed to have noticed his downward gaze, the disappointment and begging for something to do. She knew this was still Feliciano’s first days in the city, and if the queen didn’t mind: “I’m honored to be invited, thank you so much, and may I ask your majesty, have you given the young arising queen the chance to visit the city.” 

Quite embarrassingly she had to admit that the chance had not appeared with their busy schedule inside the castle. His only real chances to see the city where in his very arrival and that morning they headed out meaning to hand in invitations to the guests Louis had already decided on. 

“Please give him a chance, it’s always grand to have a queen be with his or her people, it let’s them get to know the real problems and truly what their citizens need,” she said kindly, not wanting to make the Queen feel bad but give a wonderful opportunity to Feliciano, and he really appreciated it. 

“When it’s available,” she told her lastly before she stood. 

They wished their farewells and headed back out to the carriage that was awaiting them along with the joyful shouts of the children as they continued with their ground painting. Louis could see the wanting in Feliciano’s eyes to join them, his hands begin for a touch of wet paint, any type of canvas to trace and let it come alive from its original blank state. Having Feliciano continuing to hand in invitations in prestige and stuffy mansions like they had just visited really felt like she was caging a beautiful bird. 

“Why don’t you stay here while I hand in the rest of the invitations, but only here,” she pointed directly to the small square, where other than the children, people passed to admire the beautiful mansions, the trees and blooming flowers. “I’ll come back for you once I’m done, all right?” 

He bounced, and he could have hugged her if she hadn’t rushed already to the house next door, leaving him with a wonderful chance of freedom that was too much for the moment. 

Should he really waste it watching children paint? He could run along the square and street, talk to anyone, ignore his proper conduct as an arising queen and be who he wanted. But painting, colors, the giggling of children dragged him forward like a casted spell. 

He wasn’t so forward, slowly, step by step as he did not want to interrupt the children’s concentration and spilling of imagination. They were around seven, all working together on a single piece of a sort of feast where all their characters danced. All kinds of couples were presented; from those of children, adult and old, same or different sexes, and from all parts of the world. It was coming out lovely, wonderful shades of purples, magentas, reds and added yellow sparkles that a child added to truly give it a glow. He was so intrigued, he didn’t notice as he came close enough as to cover one of the boy’s drawings with his shadow. 

The boy looked up and stopped all completely in his shyness, covering the chalk as if trying to hide proof of what he had made. The rest did the same, wanting to hide their own, thinking Feliciano was there to scold them. 

“What kind of music do you think they’re playing?” Feliciano asked in German, as kindly as he could without meaning to scare them. 

It worked, for he noticed the children fall at ease, revealing their different colored chalks as they looked among themselves as if trying to decide on a song. 

“A song to the heights,” one kid decided. 

“By Caterina Hellewege,” another added to show that they knew about music, fearing an insult as they were accustomed by so many adults. 

“Perfect,” Feliciano said, kneeling down to take in the details more precisely. “I’ve never seen a more happier crowd, it is absolutely stunning,” he told them, which got them all to smile proudly, giggling once again and making them love their work much more. 

“I want to dive and join them in a dance,” he admitted, loving the details they gave to many of the dresses and suits, a hand even tracing two males King and Queen they had drawn. The Hearts arising King and Queen he could tell. One looked a lot like Ludwig, while the other was simply the kids trying to draw himself from what they had heard. They had painted his hair much curlier than it was, in deep red that looked like the national color instead of his actual brunette. It was enough proof for Feliciano to realize that they didn’t know who he was and he had no problem with forgetting it and making himself a child once more, pushing aside the idea that already children were looking up to Ludwig and him as a power couple of the kingdom like those of generations passed. 

“May I?” He raised his hand, hoping that they would offer any piece of chalk. 

Having liked his compliments and wanting to see what he could do himself, they gave him three pieces of chalk, all in different colors. Perfect. 

They want back to what they were doing and Feliciano joined by adding his own uniquely styled figures. He didn’t want to make something too glamorous as to not make the children’s own drawings look poor, but something to add to the beauty they had already created. He met them, he learned from them, they laughed, they even sang old nursery rhymes and played some simple chalk games that had caught the attention of the passerbies who stopped to watch, join, and make wondrous comments about how the drawing was coming along. Feliciano was having a wonderful time, making friends and speaking freely to his people, who were all kind and eager for any interesting topic of conversation Feliciano held out. 

He wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the day like this, returning to the castle as he wished just as he had done back in his home village. But it couldn’t, his position and reality would come back to him, just as Queen Louis did. 

When everybody noticed her, silence befall as easily as rain or snow would, held positions and expressions as they all bowed in unison and some of the children even went off to join their parent’s side. 

“Feliciano,” she called, making her way clear towards him. 

“Feliciano?” Many began to question, suddenly then understanding who he was and who they had just spoken to. They quivered just as they did for the queen, standing away to give them both space, never stopping their bowing. 

“Come, I had given most of the invitations, the messengers can send the rest to those who live further from the castle and outside the city,” she pointed to the coach, the coachmen holding the door open waiting patiently for them. 

Feliciano was hesitant, in his mind finding a well enough excuse to stay, but he knew none of that could work, so he opted with requesting something else. “Do you still have some extra invitations?” 

She perked curiously, “They’re all accounted for, I have already given a list.”

“But can you please add more. There are some people I would love to see.” 

Those around him seemed to light up with the prospect, standing from their bowing and whispering among themselves joyfully. 

“Who are these exactly?” She asked, crossing arms, an angry look in her face that made Feliciano rather hesitant to continue. 

“These children I befriended and their families. I would love to spend more time with them and I figured the ball would be an excellent chance.” 

Silence settled as she gazed to these children, and their families which held them, smiling and waving to the queen rather shyly. Queen Louis could easily tell their standing by merely watching, belittling them with her stare, which made them all bow once again, all trace of excitement erased. 

“I cannot allow that Feliciano, these citizens are merely commoners, such presence should not be allowed in the castle.” 

Feliciano felt insulted for them. “But they’re citizens of the city and kingdom like any other,” he defended. 

“Yes, but they’re social standing does not make them worthy enough of the riches they cannot afford of the castle. They’ll have nothing to wear and surely won’t act with the proper conduct,” 

“That shouldn’t matter, what matters is they enjoy themselves and spend time with the royals. You said yourself that a ball is a chance to meet with our people, no matter who they are.” 

But the queen was not having it. Her voice became hardened, raising her hand as if to stop him from saying anything else or blocking the very words he uttered from continuing to convince her. “When I said that, I meant people of power that we can use for their connections in trade, military help and wealth. We shouldn’t be wasting our time with those that could not offer anything. Now come along, we still have other plans in the castle.” She turned and left before he could say anything else, not a look to the crowd, and headed over to her coach ready to leave without a care of the hurt she created. 

Feliciano was still, as hurt as his people, not sure what he could do to alleviate or what he could say. He turned to them, clearly as desolated, for once wishing he was more commanding as he should be being the arising queen of Hearts. He bowed, muttered a heartfelt apology and left back to the coach. As he did, one of the little girls he had been drawing with tried to run for him, but her mother held a tight grip on her wrist. She still reached out, hoping to get him back, tears and whimpers aiding along in her want. 

It hurt that Feliciano couldn’t do anything about it, that he couldn’t even look at her and pretend as it was nothing because the queen maintained a watchful and angry stare on him. He sat straight on his seat, his eyes grounded on the floor of the coach, trying to ignore how this all maddened him, how the queen was being unfair and thinking about how he was really starting to dislike this ball.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when I update in just a week. I wish it could always be like this. But until this semester finishes I cannot ; ~;
> 
> I consider this chapter to be rather short. I was going to add more but I decided it was best to leave what I had in mind for the beginning of another chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

It only turned more hectic.

Over the week that passed, Feliciano was not given any calm and not just in matters of the ball. Queen Louis was insisting that Feliciano should also have a vast and exact knowledge of the history of the kingdom, and thus kept questioning him, extensively, even in dinner or breaks where they sat while Feliciano helped her with some documents. His etiquette in dinner and with others began to be tested, scolded harshly for a word, spoon, or movement out of place. He still kept on (or more precisely, queen Louis) making choices for the ball, seeming never ending and in a way Feliciano was starting to understand why it was that they started their preparations so early. Then again, they expected the Queens to make every decision, down to even what kind of toilet paper and soaps should the bathrooms have. 

In the days that had passed in his stay, Feliciano realized that the castle had an aim for utter perfection that he found too obsessive, constraining and chocking. How could the inhabitants of the castle live like that? It was becoming too hard and harsh for Feliciano, and this one specific day his patience had finally blown up and drowned him in an incredible sorrow that made him wish he could take a carriage back to his home, forget about being arising queen and pray to the gods that they chose somebody else. 

Queen Louis had insisted that he took dance classes. Not that Feliciano didn’t dance, but Louis had watched him grow and knew well that Feliciano’s style was clearly from the Italian province. It was festive, it was moving, hands clapping, smiles, shouts and quickened enough to spread the liveliness well throughout the crowds. But he was in Germany now and that wouldn’t do anymore. The dances common in their balls was the waltz and it was important that Feliciano knew it well for then, as also hoping to calm him enough to not break into flourish twirls and jumps as he had already done as the practices began. 

He had been in the ballroom, testing a simple walk, with a maid who was chosen to be his partner. While one hand held hers as he did the proper movements and twirls, his other hand held an open book which he tried to read at the very same time. 

“Calm in your shoulders, your highness,” his instructor called. 

Feliciano had to look away from his book as he brought that calm and focused on making the right foot movements. 

“Feliciano, where did King Lorena tame the dragon Drialgen?” The Queen asked from a corner, scratching down some things in a list she held. 

“Uh…” that was just the part he was getting into in the book. “The cave of Hudy,” he answered, loud enough to hear, quickened as a maid came close offering a list with chairs to place in the halls. 

“Batter or Dandelions?” she showed two themes that looked too identical to Feliciano. 

“Um…dandelions.” 

“No! Batter!” Of course. 

“Attention to your feet!” His instructor called. 

Feliciano looked down to notice he had missed several of the steps, even tangling himself with his partner to the point that they almost fell. Luckily she took a good hold on him, right to the direction of a servant with a list, who was hoping Feliciano could address a situation with a wrong sitting. 

“Uh…uh…uh…” he tried deciding as he moved along with his partner, the servant joining like he was part of their routine. 

“Feliciano, read on about King Lorena and Queen Bailey, I’ll be asking you about their immigration treaties.” Feliciano despised how calmed she looked having her drinks and snacks. 

He tried, swaying along with the book, always losing the line he was in and having to start certain paragraphs all over again. He chose the new sitting on a whim, randomly picking as he maintained his eyes on the book. 

“A twirl, your highness,” the instructor called. 

As he did, a servant showed him two panels of glasses, overhearing the queen say: “This seating is too wrong, go over to Feliciano and tell him to do it all over again.” That servant quickly came back, just as another maid was coming asking for the exact order the music was to be played. 

“Feliciano, which of King Lorena and Queen Bailey’s three children was chosen to be the next Queen?” 

“Uh…I don’t know!” He shouted, for he was nowhere near that part in the book. 

“Your majesty, you have to decide what colors we will use for the fountain lighting!” 

“I don’t know!” 

“Your majesty, we don’t think we can bring an organ!” 

“Then…then…” he was starting to shake, sweat began for the heat was starting to reach him and he was breathless as he tried to pick one thing he could decide for now. But everyone was on him, many new were coming with different questions, different remarks, adding and adding until Feliciano swore he was swarmed all around. 

He began moving away, losing sight of his partner, of the ceiling, even the floor. A single miss of a step and he fell down, crashing along with a table and a decorative vase. It was what was needed to finally bring the room into settled silence, as they all cringed at the breaking and let it continue until it was done. Feliciano’s vision relaxed and he could finally notice what had happened. 

He realized he looked like an utter fool surrounded by countless broken pieces of the items that were on the table, as well as those from the vase. The tablecloth lay over him, different pieces stuck to his jacket which even manage a tear. He had several wet patches from the water the vase held and he lay in an awkward position that had him too open and unrefined for a person who was dressed as he was. The servants and maids hesitantly came closer, not sure whether to offer help or continue on with their pestering questions. 

The queen instead came forward, between the mass of people that starred on to the arising queen. She stood before him, arms crossed with a chastising glare, belittling him for doing such a small thing as to simply trip accidentally and ruining the continuous order of the items they were fulfilling. 

“You look like a mess,” she said, “clean up and get back to business.” 

She began to turn, not even offering help, the instructor, servants and maids, just about ready to jump on him now that the Queen gave them space. No one bothered still to even help him up or acknowledge the mess. 

“No,” Feliciano said simply, which was enough to hold them all up before they continued. 

It held the queen completely from walking on, as if the single statement was a new word she had never heard. 

“What?” She asked. 

Feliciano displayed a glare to impact with the very queen’s, as fearful to the servants, who began to move away as Feliciano stood on his own, since no one was offering their help. He brushed himself off, with a serenity in his face like he had just woken up from a nice nap. 

“Your majesty…” one servant was about to begin, but Feliciano simply raised his hand. He was not going to put up with this. 

“I’ll be off.” 

He moved past all of them, ignoring their stares and even striding past the queen out the ballroom, closing the large doors with a loud crash that it seemed to have made the entire ballroom shake. All stood motionless, their eyes still on the door examining what had just happened. 

The queen didn’t do anything but scoff, “how weak.” 

 

The only solace he could find was in his room, which luckily held no presence of the arising king. He had heard something about him visiting some sick to study certain diseases. Good, he could breath, shutting himself well, even closing the curtains from the bright sun that didn’t help to clean the tears that began to befall on his face. 

He didn’t want it to affect him like this, he wanted to be strong, he just wanted to take a nice siesta, have a nice drink and go back to the same turmoil. 

Truth was he didn’t want to. He embarrassed himself, he showed he couldn’t deal with the force, the command and even went against the Queen by simply leaving. It worsened the coming of tears, gripping hard on the curtains as he tried to hold himself, but the failing was clear and it repeated all throughout his mind, a reminder that he couldn’t do it, that he wasn’t supposed to be here, he didn’t deserve this power, he didn’t deserve this position, the gods were wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. 

He couldn’t hold the weeping, the continuous stream of tears, falling down to his bed defeated, his sobbing continuing on his blankets and pillows, drowning in his own sea of emotions and feelings of wrongness. 

Minutes and hours passed, yet he remained in the same, continuing to bawl even in his rest, for his dream only repeated the scenes of what had happened. He had awakened much later with a knock at the door. He groaned, praying to the Aces it wouldn’t be a servant or worst, Ludwig. He did not feel like showing himself as he was; a mess, his face reddened with dry and continuing tears. 

“Wha-what is it?” He called. 

“Feliciano…” he realized it was Kiku, trying to find the gentlest tone, “…I heard what happened. May I come in?” He tried to fix himself somehow, but it was useless. “Yes,” he answered and Kiku made his entrance, as light as he always was, his presence quite relaxing to Feliciano. 

He took a gentle seat on his bed beside him, so faint that Feliciano didn’t even feel him. He only offered silence, gazing to him, signifying that he was there to listen to him. 

“Why did you come?” He asked, not meaning to sound mean or maddened still. 

“To be honest, our power instructor was asking about you. You haven’t been coming to the training,” he started. 

Feliciano groaned loudly, bringing his hands to his face, feeling a new course of tears wanting to come. 

“Also, some servants had been telling me about your planning for the ball with the queen, and I really…wanted to see if you were okay.” 

Feliciano couldn’t contain himself, biting his lips, sobbing, raising his hands to slam them hard against the bed, startling the other. “It’s done nothing but show me that the queen that I used to look up to and admire has been cruel, oppressive, strict and ignorant,” he began, his voice agitated, a maddening tone that Kiku never though Feliciano could possess. “She has ordered me around to be her exact copy, leaving me not a chance to do a thing of my own, yet still as insisting I do the job as it is, it’s done nothing but drive me insane. If she’s being like this for a single ball, I cannot imagine for when we go to my other teachings.” He stood, pacing the room with angry steps against the marble. He suddenly stopped, grabbing and pulling on his hair, thinking back to the times when he was afraid to come here, the very reasons happening before him. “It’s shown me more than ever that I was not fit for this,” he headed over to his wardrobe. 

“Feliciano, it was made clear that the gods chose you, you had the mark of rebirth.” 

“Not anymore,” 

“It’s normal for it to disappear after your first year.” 

But it didn’t make a difference, for Feliciano took out one of his trunks, deciding on the items of most importance he could take with him. 

“Feliciano, what are you doing?” Kiku peeked to figure out. 

“I’m going to run away,” he said with outmost ease. 

“You can’t do that!” Kiku stood and closed the wardrobe, standing before him so he wouldn’t dare continue. “It is a natural selected decision, any change can cause ultimate unbalance,” Kiku tried to convince him. 

“They were wrong in their choice! They probably just chose me because of my Romulus lineage. How could they expect some countryside boy from who knows where in Italy to govern an entire Kingdom with heavy set German laws and customs? Something just went wrong, they’ll realize their mistake and choose anew someone who the arising King will better stand looking at than myself,” it hurt to admit it, another tear falling down, still trying to get Kiku to move out of the way. “I don’t belong here, I can’t be and won’t be like any of the past queens and everyone is just wasting their time,” he still tried to convince him. 

They moved in front of the wardrobe, practically fighting as they tried to settle their dominance over the cabinets. In the process they had somehow tripped, and Kiku cornered him down, not giving him a chance to move. He then moved to take his hand, stilling him as he held the specific finger that held the ring mark he was given by the gods when it was decided he would be engaged to Ludwig. 

“Of course you can’t be like the past queens, each one is their own!” He said loudly enough for Feliciano to still for now, quite fearful of the sudden command Kiku took. “You’ll be your own queen Feliciano.” 

He finally gave him movement, making them sit together, facing to the other, Feliciano giving the full attention Kiku needed him in, still holding his finger with the mark. “The Aces are always, always absolute in their choices. The only time they were wrong was with Khaos’ creation, but other than that, no other king, queen or jack has proven to be a failure. Yes, we might praise some more than others, but they all fulfilled their duty as they should by the Aces’ call. They never make mistakes with their choices. 

Even if it has to do with your Romulus line, then why didn’t they choose your grandfather, your mother, or even your brother? Whatever the reason, you were chosen Feliciano, and it would be very cowardly of you to run away from their decision when you’re just starting and still haven’t showed your potential. 

An Italian queen for the first time in centuries Feliciano, you must be destined for something grand.” 

He slowly, very slowly, began to let go, giving the chance for Feliciano to accept the coming words into his mind. “With all respect to her majesty the queen, she has to learn that her reign is to be done and she should let a completely new queen take his own control. You can’t let yourself easily succumb to her. Yes, respect her, learn from her, but don’t let her decide and direct what you wish to do. You have to take command as the new coming queen and show her indeed that you are capable of it, much more than anyone in the castle thinks. You belong to be in the throne as the Aces decided, but you have to step up and really show it.” He began to stand, leaving Feliciano sitting on the floor, who was too stunned from the words to really move. 

Kiku made his way to leave, as prestige like he hadn’t just brawled on the floor. “One last thing,” he turned as he left the door open about to head off, “Ludwig has to learn to stand as equal as you, and you have to see him the same way. As the Aces chose you both to be King and Queen, they also had a reason for your union. You both have to learn to depend on the other, just as the Kingdom does.” And he shut the door, leaving Feliciano again in the solitude and darkness. 

Even in the shadows, Feliciano felt brightness, for the words caused a sense of renewal that awakened him. He realized then what a fool he had been, not because of what he had done in the ballroom, but because of the haste decision to just give it all up. What a coward, what disrespect to the Aces, who he knew now well confided in him and was the reason they placed so much power on him. Power…yes, power. He clenched his fist and looked to them hopefully, finally realizing. 

He recalled the words of his mother and grandfather, very similar to those of Kiku’s. He though to Lovino and Antonio’s own, his father’s, his servants and maids, the people of his village all back in Italy. He thought of all those who believed in him, even to the King and Queen (no matter her sudden harshness with him), and perhaps even Ludwig. He was sure it was there, the arising king just needed to remind him. It didn’t have to stop on those he knew, he though to the entire kingdom, who looked up to him expecting the very greatness of Romulus. How could he just throw it away like that and fail them, there was still so many chances he could give, changes he could create, and this was all just the beginning. 

He finally stood, heading to the chest under his bed where he kept his musical box. He opened it and let the music begin, calming him as it always did, making him smile yet again, even grow confident, stand up strong and finally move the curtains accepting the beautiful setting sun over the city. 

Tomorrow would be a new day, for a change that was constant as how the very sun and moon rose. He had that very power to change it all, and starting tomorrow, he was ready indeed to show that a new queen was in the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

Hundreds of pairs danced in the meet of long thin metal, clashing all about like they were creating a melody, aided by their steps, their shouts, their groans or a cry of victory that interrupted the order from time to time. Their swords would sometimes glow with power, different elements or spells helping them in their attacks as they tried to fight off their foe. Their trainers were impressed with this magnificent feast of dueling, orderly despite the savage calls and attacks. One particular pair though, kept their attention on heights. 

One of them had started their fencing training in the castle only days ago, yet he was confident on trying it out for he had practiced it back in his home. His past experience aided him well, and they admitted that he moved with the most finest out of all of them. He was smaller than his opponent, but his thin body gave him much more flexibility, legs well-toned, assisting in the force to thrust hard, even showing in the power he had learned to transport through his sword. Pink tin rays followed the metal seeming to tint the air beautifully, but all knew that they burned as intensely as any fire that could be uttered with magic. The instructors gazed on them, tension building for the battle heated like any in a battlefield, not expecting the ravaging from the man that lay under the mask. 

They made sure that he used all three of the basic spells they had trained him in and were currently testing. First, the protected shield that defended, which he drew to buy himself time while he thought of his next move. Second, he extended, creating an attack that appeared as a glowing sphere from the very point of his sword. It could be anything the wielder wanted, but this one chose fire for the ease he could deal with the element. Third, and lastly, a slash of fire, which he used to burn the large string his opponent was holding, assuring his win and the end of their match. 

The three instructors clapped, ecstatic about the results and what they had molded well this person to be in his skill. The Arising queen took off his mask, to show his gratitude for their well judgment in his smile. 

“Spectacular, your highness,” One complimented, coming close. “You have well shown us your dominance with the basic steps. We must immediately start with the second part!” he proclaimed, ready to begin that instant. 

“I would love to Signore Egilhard, but I have other plans for today.” He began to remove and hand in his gears to one of the servants, who were to take them to storage. “We’ll start officially for my next day of training.” 

“As you wish, your highness,” he bowed and decided to head off and help another one of his many students. 

“Thank you for being my partner, Mauro, you did excellently,” 

“Not nearly as much as you,” he flattered him. It earned a chuckle and even blush from the arising queen, whose attention was then taken by a woman who tapped on his shoulder. 

“Your highness, I really wanted to thank you for inviting me to the ball, as well as offering a chance for my younger sister to come. She’s always wanted to go and I’ve never been given the chance,” 

“You’ve served as a soldier well enough for the past six years. you should have been granted an opportunity long ago. I’ll be glad to see you as well as your sister. If you have any problems with getting something to wear, let me know, I’ll make you something myself if I have to.” It earned a chuckle from her. 

“There’s no need! But thank you, thank you!” and she bowed before she headed off across the grounds, and it was time he headed off as well. 

He went back to his room to change, a simple long white bloused shirt, a deep red vest with an insignia of the hearts symbol made into roses, rather simple red pants, simple black boots, just the way he liked it. 

When he headed out the room, two maids awaited for him, holding two long lists and feathered pens in their hands. They bowed in greeting and Feliciano gave them a pleasant smile. 

“Have you listed the Hubers?” 

“Yes, all five of them,” one appointed to the list, both the maids following the arising queen as he made his way down the halls. 

“The Martini?” 

“Done!” The maid had rightfully checked. 

“The Moggachs?” 

“We’ll add them right now,” one maid went and wrote on the parchment, making it official. 

They reached together the main entrance of the castle, where Feliciano left the maids to their usual work, promising to come back and work better on the list- there were still some people missing. With only a couple of invitations in the pockets of his suit, he waved to the guards at the gate, and they gave him outing, opening the gates only slightly to let his small figure head out, at his own feet across the city. 

As he went on, taking the streets, the trains or even horse carriages as any other citizen would, he would greet everyone with ease, conversing or sometimes even joining them on strolls across marketplaces or parks. This particular day he made his way his was through one of the old streets, where in his visits the last few days he realized they served the best bread in the city, better than even the ones in the castle. It was a lovely place, with the humblest of people that tried to give the old buildings and cobblestone roads life with the countless of red and pink flowers they grew. There was a beautiful fountains right at the very center of this little area, where he liked to sit down and have a nice lunch or snack, gladly speaking to those who came close to him wanting some sort of company. But today, despite how much he was tempted, he came on specific duties, rushing down the street to the bakery he had become a loyal customer to. 

The baker had just placed a new set of chocolate covered pretzels and Feliciano was distracted, licking his lips wishing for an instant bite. 

“Ah, Feliciano! Guten Morgen!” The baker greeted to him, still a small bowing movement out of respect, despite how many times Feliciano insisted he didn’t. 

“Guten Moren, Herr Jamich,” he greeted himself, keeping his eyes away from the sweets. 

“Here for a chocolate croissant?” He asked, already preparing a plate to give. 

“Surprisingly no, I’m actually here to grant you a special invitation,” and he presented the prestige envelope, which in itself shone like a rare diamond to the baker, who never expected to have such a chance for the highest festivities in the city, perhaps even the entire kingdom. 

“My, my…um…it’s quite an honor, your highness,” he bowed in his gratitude, accepting the envelope, smiling grandly towards it, wanting to jump all around the bakery in his delight. 

“Aside from that, would you mind serving…perhaps…” he tried to find them in their display, spotting them then at the very center like the true masterpiece of the bakery. “Your fudge bars!” 

“An honor! How many would you need?” 

“As much as you think would be enough for the ball!” 

“I’ll get to work on it immediately.” And he was glad to head over to the kitchen, where surely he had others workers to tell of the great news. 

After that was done, Feliciano went ahead to invite a seamstress just down the street, some garden workers, who he insisted brought over some of their flowers for the castle, and any others who he had befriended the last few days or people he had forgotten in the days he dedicated to his power training. He returned just in time for dinner, happily eating, ignoring the comments he got about his simple wear for today, but he had learned not to care. 

 

The next day, he had called the head maid who was in charge of much of the decorating up to one of the many study rooms, where Feliciano found some books he really wanted to show her. 

“You want me to cancel all of the original decorating plans?” She asked, with large concern, the ball was only three days from then. 

“Yep, were making something completely new,” he decided, opening a book of only chandeliers, all of the ones under the castle’s possession. “I want to make a stellar theme for the party,” 

“None of the things the Queen decided will fit with it,” 

“Which is why we’re starting all over again,” he didn’t want to think about the job they’ll have to make, but looking for the page where he specifically saw the ones he wanted. He immediately pointed to it when he did. 

The maid gasped at the beauty. It was a rain of sparkles shinning like true stars, large enough to fill the entire ground ballroom. It was so simple that she knew the queen would never think about it, but it gave such a unique touch and she knew that it fitted perfectly with what Feliciano had in mind. 

“Do you know where this is stored?” He asked, handing the book to her. 

“I’ll have to look for it, I don’t think it’s been used even for centuries, but I’m sure I’ll find it and have it on time.” Feliciano had confidence in her and he settled her off immediately to it, while he spoke with other servants about the new set of items to place. 

He then spent what was left of the morning and throughout much of the early afternoon in telling the cooks what they should be making for the ball. It was an extraordinary list that they confided well in and instantly went for the practice, getting the ingredients from the recipes and hoping Feliciano could make them two more dishes just in case. Feliciano had promised them so, heading to the halls with a large amount of books in his hand. By the queen’s insisting, Feliciano had been learning about pirates and how to deal with them, studying between helping the maids with the ball and now having to make two new recipes for the cooks. He had his ways of dealing and he was confident. But what should he make as the two extra recipes? With the added piles of the book and his mind in tomatoes, pasta and mushrooms, he did not notice the things around, and because of that he crashed right into a large figure, this figure just large enough to continue to stand tall, the encounter more like a pinch to him. 

“Oh, please excuse me!” Feliciano started, a red of embarrassment as he tried to sit and begin picking the papers and books. It wasn’t until the figure kneeled down to help that he noticed that it was Ludwig, his movements turning into a shake, terrified to look into those surely judging eyes. 

“There is a sudden commotion in the castle,” Ludwig commented, reaching for the book that went the furthest. 

“Uh, ye-yeah, just, um, fixing some things about the ball,” 

“Fixing? Oma told me everything was already decided,” 

“Well…um…” of all the moments to want a conversation. 

What could he tell him indeed? He would surely scold him for messing everything and he didn’t wish to deal with that guilt when he had been managing just well with the sudden changes to the entire ball, more so than Queen Louis constrains. 

“Adding and changing…some things,” he said, which held some partial truth (In reality he was changing everything). 

Ludwig still looked unconvinced, but he didn’t seem as interested enough to keep asking and be given a true answer. Instead, as they stood and Ludwig handed him the things he picked up, his gaze was solidified on the cross necklace Feliciano always wore faithfully. He hadn’t noticed it before because of the heavy wear and colors the arising queen had been forced to wear in his first days. Now he saw it stand out perfectly over a simple white blouse. Feliciano was too preoccupied with organizing his books and avoiding his stare to notice it. 

“You’re wearing the necklace I gave you,” he broke the sudden silence, with something Feliciano though he would never acknowledge, or he had simply forgotten about. 

He took it in his hands, remembering that it was there, admiring the simplistic design. He was so used to the routine to put it on that he sometimes forgot he was wearing it. 

“I-I I am.” It was like he had confessed to a crime. 

“Why?” He asked like he was commanding, demanding an immediate answer. It only drove Feliciano to become more fearful to give him a response. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He managed to start after he took his breaths that made him grown in the bravery to answer him. “Because you gave it to me,” was the simple answer. 

Feliciano held it harder in his hand, as if it was the only thing keeping him in his confidence to continue to speak to Ludwig without becoming a mess. Ludwig kept this new intense gaze on him, in which no emotion could be read but only hardness like a rock. The longer he remained as he was, the more hurt was brought to Feliciano, who didn’t know how he could stare into those eyes with calm. Those eyes that used to hold such endearment for him, now cold and unforgiving, moving him aside, ready to go with his usual work for today, to forget the encounter or even the importance Feliciano held for him by just wearing that necklace. 

Before leaving, he suddenly stood, his thoughts revolving about something, Feliciano didn’t know what, but did he just…smirk? Feliciano noticed it faintly, just in time before Ludwig continued down the hall, with a proud stride unlike any he had ever seen in him. Why was that? It all seemed pretty odd, but he had a feeling it had to do with the necklace which he still held in his hand. 

There had always been this sort of reaction to it that Feliciano never knew how to place. Both his parents were embarrassed to talk about it. When his brother found out he began to wear it, he scoffed and was maddened, while Antonio could only smirk. His grandfather, as well as the rest around him, were proud of…whatever decision Feliciano had made when he decided to adorn it. It was truly the first time he actually stopped to think about what this necklace really meant and he promised to find out just before the ball. 

 

There was only one day left and because so, the castle had been rather hectic with the sudden preparations that Feliciano had changed anew. Unlike past queens, Feliciano was running along them in the halls, making some last decisions as well as helping with whatever they needed. He had been in the dining hall, placing bowls, plates and silverware along with a single maid. He had taken the right side while she took the left, going along by one seat to the other. 

They had conversed earlier, Feliciano learning that she had been married in the past to a trader from the Diamond kingdom. They had separated long ago, but she had bared him a daughter who was at the moment continuing her father’s trade business. She was elder, surely by her forties or early fifties, and knew well of both the Diamond and Hearts Kingdom, so Feliciano confided in her to know. 

“Signora Scali, do necklaces have specific meanings in the German province?” He suddenly asked, for silence had settled as they worked on. 

“That depends on the kind and who gave it to you. Why do you wish to know?” she answered, not really looking at him, she was still busy ordering things. 

While Feliciano though on to how exactly he was going to ask her, Signora Scali raised her eyes to the specific necklace he was wearing to better understand. She instantly knew. And it was something that Feliciano should as well, and it slightly frightened her that he was asking. 

“The cross of promise,” she uttered its name, but Feliciano’s eyes didn’t illuminate with understanding, he was just as lost, probably not knowing that she was talking about the very one wrapped around his neck. She pointed to it and finally he held it in understanding. 

“The cross of promise?” He finally had a name, “What does it mean?” 

She was stunned and she trembled not knowing how she could tell him. How could he just wear it without knowing, without asking, why didn’t anybody tell him? And should she? She was a mere maid. Such news should not be in her duty to tell him. But his eyes begged for an answer and Signora Scali could not leave him in that doubt much longer. 

“Your highness, the cross of promise, as its name, shows a promise of chastity to the person who gave it to you,” she answered, hoping it would be just enough, but Feliciano still showed great confusion. She needed to be clearer and she internally groaned. “By wearing that necklace, you’re promising the arising king, Prince Ludwig, that you will give up your virginity to him and only him on the night of your wedding, which is when the cross will change color and you may finally stop wearing it if you wish.” 

It was clear enough, for Feliciano stood stunned, with a hard red blush that seemed to even reach the widening of his eyes, close from dropping the plates he held in his hands. She had to come close to him just in case. She took the ones left in his hands and placed them on themselves while Feliciano though about it, but Signora Scali couldn’t understand if it was in either fear or anger. She was done and Feliciano still remained as paralyzed, now holding the necklace, the maid afraid that he would tug it down harshly enough to break. 

“Your highness, I don’t know much about engagements and consummations to the royals, but if I understand correctly, you have been intended for Ludwig by the Aces since you were ten years old. I thought you already knew that your only pair for intercourse would be the prince, otherwise it would be rather dishonorable.” 

She was right, it just came as a shock that Ludwig would already bound him in such a way, and without even leaving a note of what it meant. Part of him knew that it would happen. In his sexual arising in where he first learned to pleasure himself, sometimes he would imagine a grown and loving Ludwig ready to ravage him in the most passionate of ways. He didn’t mind it, he smiled when it happened, confident that it would come much easier with their establish friendship and hopefully growing romance. But now, all he could think about is how cold it would be, how surely Ludwig would just do it because it was plain simply a job and surely the kingdom would expect an heir. He imagined himself being pushed away that night, with no loving heat, embraces, kisses and everything that was beautiful about making love. Surely Ludwig gifted him the necklace to already own him as property, a doll that he could indulge in whatever desire he might feel without a care if it would be to Feliciano’s liking or not. His first time would be intended for harshness and that necklace sealed it and if he dared go against it, he would quickly be labeled a whore or anything else of disrespect. 

He hated it, hated, hated, hated it and wanted nothing more than to break it that instant and throw it at Ludwig’s face even. But he was stuck with it, if he didn’t want the angry glares of the people around him. He would remain wearing it as he had always done. 

He needed to calm, he needed to keep his mind back on the ball. It was tomorrow and he couldn’t let this damage whatever mental strength he needed to make it come out as he wished. He let himself be led by the maid elsewhere, proving that it wasn’t going to bother him for now.


	18. Chapter 18

The night had arrived and Feliciano was currently preparing himself in his room. Ludwig had decided to change in his old room, which gave Feliciano much space to move about and look at himself in the mirror proudly. He chose something loose, comfortable, simplistic, but just enough to make him stand out beautifully. It had something seductive about it, for his shoulders were free, his white blouse beginning to fall from the edge, large and long puffs as his sleeves, mended well with another red fabric and golden details that even reached to his red long vest. He made sure to adorn his center more with golden necklaces, as well a golden tight one just around his neck. His pants were tight, in red, white, and golden designs sewn into them, just like the ones his red boots held, a slight heal to them that created a nice tapping against the marble floor of his room. He turned and danced in front of the mirror, indeed admitting his own beauty. For a quick moment the image of how Ludwig would react to his wear passed through his mind. He needed to blow it away, but it didn’t help when he decided on wearing the very perfumes he had gifted him long ago. They did create a powerful yet sweet smell that would have many craving for the closeness of his neck and free shoulders to them. 

He though himself done, heading to his windows and pulling a curtain aside, watching as several carriages and coaches arrived with the guests. They were surely keeping the guards busy, yet all his people, from the richest to the poorest looked excited and joyful, all of them talking enthusiastically with each other. 

He took a glimpse then to his little musical chest on his table, which he then opened to hear the relaxing melody. He would need it, for he didn’t know how the queen, the king, the nobles, the rest of his citizens, and Ludwig would react to the changes he made. He had to be ready to face them. 

With a last breath, and the closing of his chest, he stood and made his way down. 

 

He was welcomed down with horns and even a crowd who apparently had been awaiting him. 

“His highness, the arising queen of Hearts,” one man called out loudly enough for all to hear, and applauses erupted, cheerful, with people bouncing and waving. 

It was quite nice and it had Feliciano smiling, waving to them just as ecstatically, continuing to make his way down, for people to take better notice of what he was wearing. Whistles escaped and eyes grew, and it helped in his stride to come down to the crowd and welcome as many as he could. 

“Feliciano, you’ve been to the ball room right?” He recognized the woman soldier, who came for her own greetings, holding a cup of wine, along with her sister beside her. They both looked wonderfully. 

“I was helping the servants prepare this morning,” 

“Have you seen it alight though?” 

“I just came downstairs,” he chuckled. 

“Then you must come your highness,” the younger sister pulled them both along in her giddiness, through the crowds that smiled or bowed to them along the halls, all making their way to the ballroom at the end. 

The glow of the chandelier and of the other decorations they placed at the last minutes, of lights and white curtains pulled pack, felt like they were making their way into the night sky. Festive music reached their ears, Feliciano could spot the dancing that was just as alive, people laughing and twirling all around as one should in a real feast. 

People parted for him and the ball was finally before him, a show of stars glowing. The curtains were open and luckily the night sky didn’t hold a single cloud, which almost felt like the ceiling was just another part of the starry sky. The chandelier, which they had luckily found and only had to clean slightly made an excellent touch and was the true star of the ball. He knew instantly that people loved it, for some only stood pointing to them, dancing under them or sharing of the snacks the servants were already serving. Delightful they looked and Feliciano had to hold himself from taking a small seafood cup from a tray a servant held as he passed right by them. He heard continuous awes about everything, shared between nobles and commoners who spent their time together enjoying in conversation and ignoring their status. 

It had been one of the things worrying Feliciano, and it brought a big smile to see aristocrats dancing with common workers, children of all kind running about, playing and running together, going through the dancing couples if they had to. The adults didn’t mind, for they were happy to know that their kids were enjoying themselves just as much as they were. 

The dancing had been so active that a single area for it could not be possible. The music was just too good, upbeat and keeping all the guests animated. Feliciano was glad he had changed the music sheets from the boring ones Queen Louis had in her earlier plans. At least he kept some for when the waltzing started, mostly for the romantics who wanted something more calm. 

For now, everything was wonderful, more beautiful than he could have expected and he starred on proudly. He made this, truly made this to the image of his decision and everyone was having fun, uniting for they were all in the end from the same kingdom. He felt like crying joyful tears. 

They didn’t shed for He felt a sudden tap on his hip that took him away from his gazing, starring back to an all familiar little girl. It was the very girl from the chalk painting, the one who had cried when he had left with the Queen. It was such a wonder to see her now smile, holding to him a single red rose, surely as a sort of gift for the chance to be invited to this wonderful feast. 

“Paula, thank you so much, it’s beautiful!” He took it, placing a gentle kiss on her tiny little cheek, which had her giggling and blushing. 

He placed the rose on his hair, and once it was secured, he quickly took the little girl as his first dance partner, swaying around the ballroom as the rest. They both laughed as they glided around to wherever the music seemed to lead them to, for a whole song that they made their own. 

It was done and everyone went into an applause that he of course joined with the girl. Her parents came to fetch her and that’s when he noticed a pair of stairs on him, intense and almost like they were trying to pull him somewhere. He tried to pinpoint it and was met with the King and Queen, with piercing angry stares, yet it wasn’t that fearsome when they held the wine drinks Feliciano had chosen for the ball. He knew well they were enjoying it, they just didn’t let their pride show enough. Louis ushered him to come closer with a single finger and Feliciano obeyed, knowing what was to come but ready to face it. 

“Your majesties,” he bowed to them. 

“You completely changed the ball,” Louis went straight to the scolding, anger held in her bite for she needed to keep composure. 

“Ye-yes, yes I did,” there was no need to hide it, it was obvious, and he still wanted to try and show that he was proud, unafraid of whatever punishment they could give him. 

“Everything had been done, perfectly and in the order that this castle has always seen it in,” she looked ready to smash a foot upon the ground to destroy everything. 

“You caused unnecessary turmoil around the castle, changing it to, to, to-” she couldn’t defend herself on the fact that the new decorations Feliciano had chosen were beautiful, much more than the single fabrics and seals she had thought of and had been used constantly for several centuries. 

“You invited commoners!” She tried to defend, pointing to them, which didn’t work either, for they were having fun, acting properly and the nobles didn’t mind at all, they enjoyed their presence and were talking, laughing and dancing with them. 

“Feliciano, you completely disobeyed your queen,” Aldrich joined, trying to defend his wife. Queen Louis once again stood high, proud that her husband would take her side. He was just as maddened. 

“The ball was meant to be something that I would plan for myself. I only did what I wanted,” Feliciano defended, standing just as proudly as the very king and queen. 

“But you shouldn’t have cast aside all my decisions! Ones that had been constant throughout the castle for generations!” She was deeply insulted, an expression that the baker had spotted as he passed by, offering one his fudge brownies hoping to ail her. 

“People tire of those consistencies. We need something new and different. Balls were made to be enjoyed and to spend time with all our people, not a pretentious display only to the offering of the royals.” 

Louis picked a brownie, before turning back to the arising queen intimidatingly. “It is the way of tradition, and by doing this you are-” she took a bite off the treat harshly, “disrespecting our ways and…and…” It was like a spell had befallen on her, of calm and perhaps even a little joy. 

All words left her mind, all the troubles along with it, replaced with the incredible taste of the chocolate and the softness the texture brought to her tongue. 

“This is…this is…” Feliciano could easily tell the wonder, taking then the rest of the brownie into her mouth, her eyes even rolling in its pleasure. 

“You like it huh? My friend, Signore Jamich-” he pulled him forward, with fudge brownies to spare on his tray, which he offered yet again to the Queen. “Made them himself. He has a wonderful bakery in the city and I just had to have these in the ball,” 

“Everyone loves them, your highness,” the baker was proud for the attention and knew that soon enough he would have many more customers coming over, of all kinds. 

“They’re…they’re…” it was hard for her to admit, but she just couldn’t contain herself from taking another, another bite, a bigger smile that seemed to have revert her back to a child. “Amazing! I have never tasted a better chocolate in Germany.” 

The baker was just about ready to cry from the joy. To have the queen of hearts compliment his treats, he would never forget this day. 

“Dear! You must have some!” She told the king. 

He could not deny and took one himself, a single bite enough to turn his stern expression into surprise. “These are incredible,” he complimented, eating the rest and having to hold himself from taking another. Begging for such treats would make him look like an infant. 

“This can’t be the last time I have these, I require for you to bring some to the castle at least once a week. They’ll be excellent to add to my afternoon snacks,” she had decreed, and the baker had bowed in promise. 

“His bread is just as good, I hope it’s all right that I decided that he sends messengers to bring us every morning. The cooks already agreed,” Feliciano told them, and to his surprise, both didn’t mind at all. 

“We’ll look forward to tomorrow’s breakfast then,” the queen told the baker, and he erupted with a great big smile, moving away then to keep on handing the brownies to different people who had already eyed them from afar. 

It brought the very king and queen to smile, watching as several of their people went forward, glowing with the same expressions they held when they took their own bites. Feliciano couldn’t hold the smirk, holding his hand to his mouth to hide the giggling from the king and queen. They turned back to him, trying to find in them their earlier anger, but it was still held, like the brownies had made them forget how to even command. Queen Louis had raised her hand ready to say something else, when she was interrupted by the laughter of one of her noble guest, who came with another commoner begging to speak. She let them do so. 

“Your majesty, I have not spoken to a finer contractor than this man,” the nobleman pointed to his companion, who bowed. 

“And I have not met a better financer, and with the brightest ideas,” the other complimented in turn. 

“This ball has granted us a meeting, and in it we discovered the possibility for a bridge between the alpine middle point.” 

The royals raised their eyes impressed. The alpine middle point had been a topic of debate for many years. The area is a great cross rode for trade between all the provinces and even to the Diamond kingdom. The possibility of a bridge between the harsh terrains for better passage could be incredibly fruitful for the kingdom. Of course they came forward, already hoping to have the King and Queen’s approval and funding behind it. 

They weren’t the only ones. Different groups came, all offering a union of some sort between a commoner and a nobleman for something grand, something that could give them either better access, better structure, new improvements, as well as completely new things. The King and Queen were rather overwhelmed with all of it, and there was no better chance for a dance, in Feliciano’s opinion. 

A song suddenly played, a familiar one to the King and Queen, one they had danced in countless of balls, even in Feliciano’s own mansion in Italy, which is why he chose it to play that very instant. The king and queen haven’t heard it in years, and now, with this beautiful atmosphere of felicity and union, they couldn’t fight against it. 

They easily pushed aside anyone in their way, to each other, a want in their eyes that reminded them of their once young love, now a chance to revive it and let it show to the rest of the ball. They went into their arms, with dear smiles, once again alive as they made their way to dance, along with the many couples that joined. It was enjoyment enough for Feliciano to stand aside and watch them, swaying by himself to the enchanting music as they took the floors as the King and Queen they were. They were as beautiful as the decorations, stars in their steps, their eyes brightening with it, in so much adoration and love that Feliciano felt slightly jealous. How he wish to have a love like theirs, to dance just as they were and imagine the starlight sky to be their stage. He would paint this to memory he swore, probably offer the picture as a gift for their next anniversary. They seemed engrossed enough in their dance to last the whole night and Feliciano wished it so, for they were incredibly happy, unwind and finally enjoying from the celebration. Even after their dance tire, they joyfully took from the offered wine and spoke on with different people, getting to know a new side of their kingdom that they never let themselves have the chance. 

Feliciano wished he could dance once again, that little girl a sufficient enough partner, but she was off playing with some of her friends. He thought of Kiku, but he was busy talking himself to other guests seated on one of the many tables. Gilbert was out, on one of his several drinks of beer, hollering loudly and laughing with both nobles and commoners who shared with his love of drinking. Ludwig would certainly not be a good idea, who he hadn’t even spotted. With a tired sigh, he settled to the dining room where they were offering larger plates that many guests were enjoying from. 

The entire room was filled with wondrous clamor over the recipes he had created and he joined in, easily settling with a group in conversation, occasionally being halted to receive a heartfelt compliment. Sure, he wasn’t out dancing in the ballroom as he wished, but spending time with his people, surrounded by exquisite food and magnificent decorations was just enough. 

Servants interrupted whatever anyone was doing with the chiming of small bells. All rooms the people of the ball had taken fell into silence, having an understanding that their own arising queen did not. Whatever it was, he decided to follow the lead of many of the guests who began to make their way back to the ballroom. All the guests, from wherever in the castle they were, arrived, filling up the entire room, practically not leaving space for even Feliciano, who had to squeeze himself to be able to get there and see what was occurring. 

At the very center of the ball, against the wall, two thrones were prepared, with rich red and golden canopies and glittering star lights to match with the rest of Feliciano’s decorations. Trumpets were blown to welcome the king and Queen who came to their awaited seats. They turned to the very large crowd and bowed, and the multitude did the same. 

King Aldrich took his seat, making himself comfortable and awaiting for his queen to do the same, yet she remained standing, watching to the crowd with a flush that held evident guilt no matter how erect she stood. She cleared her throat, and prepared her voice to let it echo enough even across the walls. Everyone in the ballroom was supposed to listen, and thus they all remained in the silence their queen needed. 

“I had long ago forgotten how magical these kinds of feasts were supposed to be. I was too preoccupied with wanting them to be just as they had always been, just as the books I read and I was taught about by our past deceased queen. I now see that it was all rather ancient and should only remain on old books for history. I was preoccupied with harsh order, limiting who could enjoy and in turn limiting great chances for the kingdom. I was prejudiced, not only for our people, but to our own arising queen and these new choices that I though could only bright forward disaster.” By then she had turned to look at Feliciano, knowing well where in the crowd he was standing. She looked and spoke truthfully to him, as if they were the only ones and there were no judging eyes on both of them. “I forgot that this was supposed to be a chance of freedom for the queen, to let his or her creativity show the beauty of their skill, their tune with the work of the castle, and as I see today, unite us all no matter who we are. Feliciano, you brought a much needed change for the castle and I now apologize, in front of the eyes of all who are here, my children, my grandchildren and my husband, the king, for doubting and hindering your chances, what you could be capable of and showing the true spirit of a queen. I’ve insulted the Aces in their choice and I realize I made a grave mistake. I hope you come to forgive my harsh behavior and that we can work together openly from now on with the true guidance you need so you’ll be ready to take this throne.” She turned towards it and began to move closer. She didn’t sit yet, she gazed once again to her apprentice, hoping to hear any acceptance of her public words. 

He could not resist his smile, radiating him like another one of the decorating shining stars. He bowed truthfully, hoping it was a sign enough for Queen Louis to know that he accepted her apology. “You still have so much to teach me, and I’ll be looking forward to it,” he told her, and she smiled herself, now taking her seat with great relief. 

“If you could do this for just one ball, I cannot imagine what you would do in your reign. The entire kingdom has a lot to look up to.” 

The entire room erupted in applauses, for the queen’s word and also to show Feliciano that she said truth. They were indeed expecting great things from him. 

The applauses became louder, shouts became enthusiastic and it all made Feliciano blush shyly. He had never received such immense attention that was truly shown, like he could actually see their very hopes arising into the air. He wanted to hug them all and show his thanks with millions of kisses, but he though blowing them would be enough, which only got the crowd to turn wilder and even whistle. 

The Queen had raised a hand and slowly they became silent again, the last of their festive shouts dying down until she knew she could be heard again without a single interruption. “We can let the feast begin once again, but of course, we would all love to see a particular couple take their first ball dance in the castle. The arising King, Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt and the arising Queen, Feliciano Vargas.” 

They all applauded and shouted as boisterous as before, but Feliciano stilled with coming dread. 

Instantly a space was beginning to be formed for the couple that they were sure to take it. Ludwig was released from the group that had been covering him from the eyes of Feliciano for the entire ball. Feliciano didn’t know them, or what they even meant to Ludwig, but he seemed bored, a cup of wine in his finger that he had only taken but a couple of sips from. When he was showed, he was not embarrassed, but sitting as orderly and composed as ever. The news didn’t create any sort of reaction. He drank his glass until it was empty, handing it over to one of the men uncaringly, standing, spreading his hand over any fold his clothing took and making his way forward to his arising queen through the space his people left him. Feliciano admitted that he looked rather handsome, in a suit of red lined in gold, accompanied with a clock of the same colors only more intense, white pants lined in red and black boots. 

He came forward until he reached the very spot Feliciano still stood in, questioning if he should run off that instant for no one to find him. Ludwig, surprisingly, bowed before him, offering a hand as gracefully as a king would. It still wasn’t enough to hide his distaste. Feliciano always knew he didn’t like dancing…unless it was with himself in their childhood. 

Memories of when they danced, no matter where or how horrible it could be, spread across his mind as he starred on to the awaiting prince. They used to love this so much, they used to take anything as their stage and invent the most ridiculous of moves. Finest and duty didn’t matter, but each other’s laughter, their enjoyment, and the chance to hold each other closely. There wouldn’t be any of that now and Ludwig came over as if this was just another business he was to deal with. His posture and offering were practiced, with no meaning but to make the crowds content and honor an old tradition. 

The anger was shown, if even slightly, in both their faces, the idea of just denying this dance becoming more and more favorable. But as Feliciano looked around, to everyone’s enthusiastic glances, ready to witness something that they considered rather historical, he didn’t know how he could disappoint them. Like they looked up to him, they looked up to Ludwig and their union. He could never do anything to take out the romantic context everyone expected of them that instant, no matter Ludwig’s coldness. 

He tried to hide a groan and he maintained his eyes closed to not roll them. Reluctantly, he let his hand fall upon his slowly, and Ludwig wasted no time in taking it harshly, already pulling him forward to the spot left for them. 

The sooner they ended this, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to include the dance scene in this chapter, but it was going to be longer than I expected and I didn’t wanted to take too long to update. Look forward to it on the next chapter~


	19. Chapter 19

The song the orchestra had chosen for their dance was one of the old ones from Louis’s collection. Indeed it was romantic, sweet, perfect for the first dance of a couple who were new to love. But to Ludwig and Feliciano, who had danced to many more beautiful and meaningful songs, this was dull and it only made their wish to dance fainter. 

They both took their practiced positions, basic from the lessons they had taken. Ludwig had his hands on his waist, Feliciano’s on his shoulder, and one free hand in a tightness that was reminiscent of the ones they took when they were children. For a moment that comfortableness returned, that trust, confidence to make this dance show their unified souls, but a look into their maddened eyes made it disappear. 

With the adding of violins in the orchestra, Ludwig started their dance rather gently, a simple swaying that didn’t require more than slowly moving steps, moving hands, a twirl here and there, and trying to reach every area of the dance circle so all could witness. It worked well enough for all to fall in wonder, a clap here and there escaping, and many glowing eyes wishing that they could either take the arising King’s, Queen’s or both positions for all that attention and decorative beauty for them. Yet Ludwig and Feliciano were rather bored, knowing well that this wasn’t the full of their potential and that it had no other meaning but to please. 

With approval of the King and Queen, other couples began to join, circling as if trapping both the arising monarchs for the dance to last the whole night. It was relieving at least, for now they could move less and much more relaxed since many in the crowd lost their eyes to themselves, other couples or continued with other things the ball had to offer. 

“Why do you have that?” Ludwig suddenly asked, seeing that now he at least had the chance to speak even as they continued with their mediocre dance. 

“Have what?” 

“That rose in your hair.” 

Feliciano went to touch it, still secured like he had placed it earlier. “A little girl gave it to me, and I thought it would look nice,” 

“It looks ridiculous,” he admitted, watching their steps as he took them to another spot. 

Feliciano’s expression soured. It was a rude comment and he wanted to purposely step his foot on his harshly. He didn’t for he knew he would grab attention and who knew what Ludwig would continue to say. 

“I think it’s rather lovely. All types of queens have worn flowers like this in their hair,” 

“It’s still unbecoming,” 

“You used to like it.” 

Silence settled for Ludwig didn’t know he could go against that. True, he had liked it as a child and maybe a part of him still did, but he surely wasn’t going to tell that to Feliciano. 

“It was a gift, and I like to keep them to heart,” Feliciano said, proud still no matter what Ludwig thought. 

“I can see,” his eyes were clear on the promise cross, and as they neared avoiding being crushed by two other pairs, he took a good scent of his perfume. He knew it well, he remembered long ago being stuck three whole days deciding on the perfect aroma. He had to admit it suited him very well and it made him clear that it had been the ideal choice. “And I can smell too.” He had gotten too close suddenly, which had Feliciano reddening and wishing once again to step on his foot. 

A twirl, a far extend, and back to being close to him, much closer than before and then most couples. They continued spinning across the ballroom, although in unique steps from the rest. The dance didn’t matter to them anymore but the escalating of their words. 

“I-I hadn’t know what it meant,” Feliciano admitted with a strong dust of red, avoiding his eyes and forcing Ludwig to give him another twirl and be facing away from him. It didn’t stop Ludwig from still holding him as they moved on in that very position. It was even better for him since he had the fragrance of his neck, close and explicit. 

“I’m rather honored that you decided on wearing it without a second though only because it was from me,” he whispered directly to his ear, which almost got Feliciano to shiver. 

“Once again, I did not know, if I had then maybe…” to be honest, he probably would have if he though on that Ludwig would be as sweet as he had been. 

The hesitation was a clear message to Ludwig, who turned him then to face him, their gliding faster this time as they crossed several pairs in a mess. “You’re going to be my queen and groom, it’s only obvious.” Ludwig didn’t say more to the matter, keeping his eyes strict somewhere else, while Feliciano watched their feet wouldn’t trip, seeing as they now went astray in the proper movements. 

Silence settled between them and Feliciano found it awkward after what they had just revealed. “What do you think of the ball?” He decided on asking. It caught Ludwig, who didn’t think Feliciano would keep talking to him. 

He looked around, to the decorations, the kind of people that were there, the food, the drinks, and all he had to say was: “It’s all right.” 

That was it? Feliciano went against the very order of the castle to make a ball to stand out for centuries, and all his future king had to say was that it was all right. 

“Is that all?” He questioned, looking purely insulted for Ludwig to see. 

Ludwig didn’t care, he looked back to him with the same stern expression, as if challenging to get him to say the more that he simply wasn’t going to. “Despite what you did, I still think you disobeyed greatly and even disrespected my grandmother,” he said like a scolding adult to his child. 

Feliciano turned away and wanted nothing more than for this dance to end. “I didn’t mean to, I was only trying to prove myself,” he defended, “I can’t always blindly follow whatever your grandmother says. The next coming years would be my ruling not hers,” 

“A ruling that you would do well to follow as it had always been. This is not something that you can easily mess around with,” 

“I won’t! Stop insinuating!” 

“I have every right to when it’s also my kingdom and I am to be your king,” 

“It’s a duel effort, Luddy.” 

Ludwig never thought he’d hear that nickname again. It was not fitting and to Ludwig it felt like Feliciano was calling him a child. 

It had gotten rather heated, the anger menacing to have them take a bite off each other. Their hold was tightening as if ready to strangle and the aura that arose got very dangerous. 

Finally the song ended and they stopped along with it in its last echoes. The next song continued as quickly, deserving of a waltz but much more upbeat and to match the earlier festiveness. The couples continued dancing around them unaware and so they wouldn’t notice when Feliciano let go from Ludwig’s hold, finding a way to exit between them all. He found it and took it quickly. 

“I don’t have to blindly follow you either,” he told him lastly, turning before he was asked for another dance. 

Ludwig stood where he was, gazing rather strongly to Feliciano, somehow trying to get him back with his mere stare. 

“You said it yourself, it’s supposed to be a duel effort,” Ludwig defended, ignoring the continuous dance around him. They were all hazes when they compared to Feliciano, who still continued to move away. Despite his simple wear, he shone much more beautiful than any other and it was hard to get his eyes away. 

Feliciano stopped and turned to him, at a safe distance with a competing glare, close from making it back to the crowds. They’re eyes met, the room seemed to have frozen only for them, a moment like in a dream or a fantasy of their mind. 

“You’re not letting it be,” Feliciano burned that dream with the match of his words, showing his back and disappearing with his people, leaving Ludwig in a still, silently wishing for another dance, if even one full of venom as it had just been. 

Didn’t it used to be sweet and innocent? 

It had been one of those hits of realizations that they had indeed grown up. 

Feliciano continued through the party, trying to find ailment in the food and wine, but it wasn’t enough. The conversations just gave him more headaches and the decoration didn’t seem to hold its same enhance anymore. He said his goodbyes to a couple of the guests and slipped unnoticed upstairs to his room. All he wanted now was a good night sleep and see if he could forget that dance. 

Only a couple of minutes later, as he had hid under the covers with the melody of his chest to help him in his coming slumber, Ludwig had joined him, just as fatigue with the feast as he had been. No words were shared as usual, but both knew that the same thing was bothering them. 

 

Luckily, after the three months that passed, the memory Feliciano had of the ball was pleasant, since he did well to hide the occurrence of his dance with Ludwig in the back of his mind. There was still talk about it and many hoped for another one planned by Feliciano. But his apprenticeship for the queen’s throne was not all about parties, fancy decorations and suits. 

It was about time he got into the politics, the papers and the mechanism of how truly the kingdom worked. Laws, pamphlets, judging procedures, he was handed a new book to read every day by the Queen. Here he didn’t dare doubt her, taking her lessons and only adding something if he found it necessary, which the Queen tended to find rather favorable. He had been managing well and to his own surprise he was getting everything rather quickly, part of it having to do with his previous teachings with his grandfather. When procedures were done, sometimes he didn’t even need Queen Louis’s help and when it happened she would place a hand on his shoulder proudly. He was proud himself and would talk on about how happy he was that everything was starting to work into play, no matter if it was servants, maids, or Kiku, who loved to hear about his progressions as Feliciano loved to hear his. 

In his excitement, especially after he had to deal with trials that ended really well by his decisions, he would even talk to Ludwig when he arrived at the room, as a joyful child that even danced around the room as he went picking his night shirts and preparing himself for his rest. Most of the time Ludwig would be indifferent, puff out some quick responses, but kept his eyes to his own scrolls and papers that he tended to bring to their room. Feliciano didn’t care if he was annoyed or not, he didn’t let himself be torn by whatever reaction he got, he just simply performed how well his spirits were, unaware that the arising King would sometimes smile under his papers, looking away from him knowing well he would be tempted by his figure moving merrily through the room. 

On one particular evening, after his usual training with Herr Egilhard on his power and magic, he was called to a meeting in the presence of all the important royals of the castle. It included the King, Queen, Jack, the arising rulers and other personnel important to what they were to speak about. The room they decided to meet in was a small, one with a medium sized table, with some bookshelves holding volumes of reports, a simple chandelier, simple curtains, simple rugs and a single painting of a past queen hanging on an empty wall devoid of frescos or designs. Whatever this meeting was for had to indeed be for something small since nobody, not even Ludwig, seemed tensed or preoccupied. They were as relaxed as if they were having breakfast in the dining room or even out having a picnic. 

It started as soon as all were seated, with some other dignitary dropping a large manuscript with many loose papers that even reached Feliciano in his own chair. He picked it up and saw that it was an already signed command for the changing of busy routes in the city for a particular week that was coming up. Instantly he understood what it was for and smiled ecstatically, trying to hold himself from jumping on his chair. 

“Your majesties, the Augusta music festival is to begin in two weeks’ time and our usual orders are in the process of being carried out to prepare the city. This year’s province focus will be the Grecian islands. By your request Queen Louis, I have called forward a particular visit that is set to arrive tomorrow in the afternoon,” 

“Excellent,” she nodded, expectant with a brightness shown eagerly in her face. Feliciano loved to see her this way and grew eager himself to know all the true details. 

“The necessary documents need to be signed and as always, we ask for two chaperons to watch the preparations,” 

“Which is why I asked the arising ruler to join us.” 

All three of them perked with interest, knowing what was coming, but not all three were as anticipated of the prospect. 

“Oma, I cannot, you know well how busy I am with my teachings with opa,” 

“I wasn’t planning on asking you Ludwig, this is a duty I will entrust to Feliciano and Kiku.” 

Both looked up, surprise in Kuku’s expression, although Feliciano’s was vibrant, gasping and trying to hide any outburst with the unison of his hands against his face. 

“Your majesty, I don’t think-” 

“Do not worry Kiku, your teaching with me can wait, in your own reign you will deal with these kinds of feasts as well and it’s important you learn along with the arising Queen.” The Jack officially excused him, so Kiku held any breaths that could go to trying to convince him otherwise. Feliciano looked extremely excited about this, and it seemed to spread to the other, who smiled expectantly, their gazes settling again on the dignitary for anything else that they should know. 

“It’ll be an honor to have you both chaperon it,” the dignitary smiled and bowed, “Other than supervision, you are free to suggest and fix things to your likings. You are the future rulers after all.” 

They had heard stories of this festival well enough, wonderful ones that were even the setting for many of the stories they read back at home. If it was anything like they read, they couldn’t bring themselves to change something that was already utterly perfect. They just wanted to be part of it, and supervision was well enough. 

“Other than the coming festival, I come with news about another pair of monarchs who showed an interest to the festival and are coming for a visit. They’re set to arrive the day after tomorrow.” 

The Queen reacted with confusion. Usually they were told with time beforehand the coming of other royals from official messengers. If they haven’t yet meant they haven’t received anything, which was rather odd. Whatever and whoever it was, it must have been a sudden and rash decision, and for only the main organizer to know, must have meant that their only interest was in the festival. But usually when other royals visited Berlin, they were expected to stay in the castle and were to be attended just like a Hearts royal. She’ll have to place orders to get the guest rooms prepared as soon as she headed out. 

“And who are these monarchs?” 

“The arising King and Queen of Spades, Alfred Franklin Jones and Arthur Kirkland,” he announced, which earned a groan from both Queen Louis and Prince Ludwig. 

Feliciano didn’t get why, he used to know Alfred and he had been a wonderful person that both himself and Ludwig used to enjoy their time with whenever he came to visit the Italian province. Things must have changed in the passing of eight years for Ludwig to look maddened about it. 

“They’re set to marry and inherit the throne in three months, and things haven’t gone…” he didn’t know how to word it, and he just didn’t want to say it was horrible. 

“Well?” Queen Louis decided to fill in. 

“Exactly. Their parents expect a romantic trip to Hearts during the music festival would be enough to do something.” 

Hm, sounded very similar that was going on right in their very castle, Kiku thought, looking to Ludwig and Feliciano, their minds on the festival, on the visit and away from each other like they weren’t even there to the other. He didn’t dare word it though. 

“Well,” Queen Louis still didn’t seem very favorable to the idea, “If it’s for the best, already decided and they’re on their way here, it cannot be helped.” 

Feliciano knew Louis was busy enough and she didn’t need to deal with a distraught couple as well. Feliciano though of dealing with it himself, it had been a long time since he last decided to be a matchmaker. It worked well with his brother and Antonio, with those two cooks, the woman with the vinaigrettes and the baker, and those two teenagers from feuding families in his village, surely he could succeed in uniting the arising King and Queen of Spades. 

King Aldrich and Ludwig were already beginning to stand and leave just when he was about to suggest it. They were off and the Queen didn’t mind at all, this wasn’t something for them anyways. 

“Raquel, give the necessary listing to Feliciano and Kiku. I hope you two find time to read it before tomorrow evening, we have an important visit and it be best if we have you both know everything that is needed so you can help them.” 

Raquel nodded and began to search through his manuscripts for it, the Queen standing ready to leave deciding she was done. 

“If I may ask, who is the visit?” Feliciano asked interrupting her departure. 

The Queen smirked, hoping he’d ask at some point. 

“I thought of leaving it for a surprise, but I assume it be best if I told you so you can better prepare yourself. Are you familiar with the Karpusi family, Feliciano?” 

It didn’t take long for him to recognize. “Of course, they’re my grandmother’s family.” They were from the Grecian islands and they visited the mansion occasionally, even with his grandmother’s passing. 

“Since this year’s focus will be the Grecian islands, I thought it would be ideal to have someone close work alongside you.” 

“Who exactly though?” 

“Herakles Karpusi.” 

A cousin of his, grandson to an older sister of his grandmother. He visited along with the rest of his family, but he tended to be distracted with the cats that were present in his land, sleep in uncomfortable corners and practically avoided speaking to any of the Vargas. Lovino was the one who had a better relationship with him and sometimes he would be the only one Herakles would talk to, but he did have his small moments with Feliciano. Despite being so laid back and rather slow in his speaking, he was very smart and sometimes he could go on and on so passionately that Feliciano just didn’t know how he could interrupt him or even depart from the same room. He complimented his paintings and was the one who even got Feliciano to try sculpting. It had been two years since his last visit to Italy, he hoped he would recognize him. 

“Do you mind this?” The Queen asked. 

“No, not at all, just haven’t seen him in a while,” 

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem. Herakles is an amazing song writer and lyre player. His talent will help with the festival, along with others he’s planning to bring.” And Feliciano was confident that he would. He had heard him play before and it was absolutely heavenly, he couldn’t wait to see what else he knew and any suggestions that could add much more to the festival. 

The Queen bowed and left along with Raquel, who had given them the scrolls with everything they needed written down. The room was now for Feliciano and Kiku alone, who watched to the closed doors as if waiting for them to come back and give them more instructions. Seemed like the rest that was missing they would figure it out on their own. 

“There’s a perfect study room in one of the highest towers,” Feliciano suggested. He had stumbled upon it randomly a couple of days ago as he was finding a quiet place to study some war treaties. “We can have the servants bring us some snacks and we’ll promise to focus.” 

Kiku chortled, he doubted Feliciano could remain silent for too long, especially when it was just the two of them, and he knew himself that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself from joining in chatter. “All right,” Kiku accepted despite it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for taking some time, but things have become more hectic at my university and soon enough it’s going to get harsher :’D So giving the head ups that I will be hella slow in the coming weeks, but let’s see how I deal with that. Warning that the coming chapters will have giripan and usuk. For those who dislike them, I apologize greatly, but please keep giving the story a chance, it won’t be that much as to make them main pairings, they’re just small side ones that won’t be of importance once I’m done with this ‘arc’. There will be gerita moments throughout of course!

Feliciano and Kiku decided to leave the castle together by the late evening. By Feliciano’s suggestion, they walked and took the available trains, which in no time left them in what would be the center of the festivities. It was a square right in front of the main music hall in berlin. From there on, the festival would spread across the streets around them and extend to different parts of the city. Feliciano and Kiku saw that already parts were closed, workers beginning in the settling of stands, stages or decorative monuments. Between that, the hustle of the people taking their normal commune, reunions, visitors who wanted to take the rich architecture around them, Feliciano and Kiku felt rather diminutive and didn’t even know where to start. First of all they should look for Herakles, but where in this mess could he be? They really should have gone to Queen Louis before leaving. 

In the plentitude, they finally noticed a tent placed right in the center of the square, next to a monument to one of their biggest composers. A flag of their kingdom and the royal family swayed at the top, and they assumed it was where they had to go. 

After the occurrences of the ball, Queen Louis stopped being insisting about clothing, and so both decided on wearing something comfortable and simplistic, a simple blouse, pants and shoes in Feliciano’s case, while Kiku wore his red robes that he used to wear on short outings outside his home in Japan. It worked well to not attract attention, but an occasional passerby recognized them, giving them pass and a bow, which Feliciano and Kiku answered to with the same respect. 

They arrived to the tent to see it filled with activity of men and women assembling different pieces to then bring out to its assign place. Others talked and others were busy writing perhaps pieces of music or just notes about how preparations were going for the very chaperons who had just entered. They had been so busy they weren’t given much attention, leaving Feliciano and Kiku to move about on their own and find their person. 

“Do you see him?” Kiku asked, not starting to like being surrounded closely by so many people shouting, screaming and sometimes even pushing. 

Feliciano kept his eyes open, not minding, until they he spotted the all too familiar curl. “Herakles! Herakles!” He called and it didn’t take long for the other to easily recognize the voice. 

He had been sitting in some slab of wood reading from both a music sheet and a schedule to the events at the moment planned. “Feliciano!” He was surprised to see him dressed so commonly. He expected something else from his cousin who was chosen as a Queen. 

“It’s been so long! It really is so nice to see you again. How was the trip?” Feliciano had to hold himself from hugging him and going on in chatter. Sure, Herakles and him hadn’t been that close, but he was still part of a small piece of family he hadn’t seen in four months. 

“Eh, I suppose it was all right. I wasn’t allowed to bring any of my cats and the coach bumped a lot along the road. I still don’t think I’m used to them.” 

The both of them went along in conversation about Herakles’s home, he asked about Feliciano’s family, how he had adapted to the castle and any other small little things about the time they hadn’t seen each other. Kiku was only in the background, unnoticed, and he wasn’t sure if it was what he preferred at the moment. At one side, he wanted to be part of the conversation and get to know Feliciano’s cousin, on the other side, he was sure he would become a stuttering mess. 

He was glad Herakles hadn’t yet noticed his strong stare, which was admiring how his brown hair fell and framed the beautiful features of his face, an enchanting olive green to his eyes, tall, muscular to compete with Ludwig, and when he smiled when Feliciano started talking about some cat in his land, Kiku swore he would melt, hoping to only be awaken by surely the Ace that was before him. He swore he saw more light in the room, the fray of people disappeared, and all noise was dull just so Kiku could listen to even his hums or smirks. 

“-oh, and I just have to introduce you,” Feliciano interrupted the dream state Kiku had entered, grabbing him by the shoulders and ushering him much forward so Herakles could completely look him over. Kiku stiffed, the only thing keeping him from trembling being the tight hold Feliciano had on him. 

“This is the arising Jack of Hearts, Kiku Honda,” he introduced proudly. 

Herakles gave that delightful smile, and bowed in respect, just enough of a time to see if Kiku could calm down the changing red of his skin. “P-pl-pleasure,” Kiku responded. 

“He’s really cool. He helped me a lot my first month in the castle. We study together, and he’s extremely smart. He’s already lead his first ritual at the church and has healed six dying children in the hospital,” Feliciano gloated it all, surely loud enough for the whole tent to hear. 

“Uh, uh, uh,” Kiku tried to speak, but he was glad that Feliciano already placed him in a pedestal, for Herakles starred deeply impressed. 

“The kingdom is lucky to have a Jack like you then,” he complimented, taking notice of the robes Kiku wore, and just the appearance that give him away. “You’re from Japan aren’t you?” Kiku instantly nodded and was hating himself for not answering much with words. “I’ve been there a couple of times already. There’s a really cheap boat ride from my island to the closest Japanese one with two days of travel. The boat ride is insufferable, but the island makes it worth it. Japan is absolutely stunning and I’ve never been treated more kindly. If I could have a second house there, I would,” and Kiku took that compliment to heart, breathless and hoping that Feliciano continued to hold him or he would fall down to the floor in a haze. 

“I-I’m very glad, I myself would love to visit the Grecian islands, I’ve just never had the chance to,” and it was true, he wasn’t just saying it to impress him. 

“When you finally do, don’t be afraid to ask me for help, I will gladly offer my services to the Jack,” he bowed once again, only adding to Kiku turning even redder. 

“And I’m already willing to cover you,” Feliciano planned ahead, “now, about the festival.” 

Kiku was rather surprised that it was Feliciano that had them back to business. 

As what was left of daylight continued, Herakles showed them the placing of different stages across the city. He suggested this wonderful idea of decorating the very platforms into different items and symbols important to Grecian stories of the Aces and other gods. Feliciano had loved it and approved it, Kiku joining in assigning different ones and where exactly in the city they could be placed. The workers loved the idea as well and right away they set to create it. Herakles, Kiku and Feliciano joined them, although Feliciano stopped after most of the materials were too heavy to carry or he had dropped them accidentally on some of the workers. He realized he was perfectly content just marking in a list the materials used and what they would later need.

Feliciano had been distracted with the work force, Kiku had been distracted with Herakles, and so they didn’t notice how the day darkened and the street lights began to illuminate the still busy streets. Feliciano had not minded staying later, but as his stomach grumbled loudly, he realized he did mind missing dinner at the castle. They should leave, they did have the visit from the arising King and Queen of Spades tomorrow. 

“Kiku!” He called him. 

Kiku was with Herakles talking about some sculptures his cousin had brought, long gone with any topic s of the festival. Kiku had been enjoying it so much Feliciano couldn’t let it be interrupted, busying himself with other matters no matter how complicated it got. 

“We should get going or we’ll miss dinner.” 

And Kiku knew he did not want his Queen to go hungry. Last time he missed dinner he went into utter turmoil and didn’t work on his reports or meetings until a plate of anything was brought to him that night. 

Feliciano could tell clearly Kiku was hesitant to leave, and only the force of his duty and his own hunger were the things that kept his eyes and ears away from Herakles and his creations. 

“Will you be here tomorrow?” Herakles asked, beginning to pick his own things to leave. 

“I guess we can squeeze some time, I really enjoyed working on this today,” Feliciano admitted with vibrancy, one that Kiku wished he had instead of stuttering and reddening to an embarrassment. 

“A-as did I, I-I hope we can continue to help with the stages and I’ll be sure to bring us new ideas,” and Kiku bowed, rather excessively Feliciano thought. 

“I’ll look forward to them.” 

With a couple of last waves, Feliciano and Kiku left the tent, making their way to one of the stations. “I had a really good time today and I’m ecstatic about tomorrow. I kind of forgot how cool Herakles can be and it was nice to connect like that again. It kind of reminds me of the time-” Kiku let Feliciano blabber on about topics that went past his head, his mind too busy with the conjuring of his image, his tired eyes, his gentle smile. He completely ignored Feliciano’s chattering all the way to the castle. 

 

During dinner the night before, the messengers arrived with the official information of the Spade arising rulers’ visit. With it they knew they were expected in the early morning, which meant that all three of the Hearts arising rulers were expected at the castle entrance earlier before than was estimated. To Feliciano it had been criminal, who was currently still fretting with the buttons of his vest as he headed hurriedly down the castle. Not even for his power lessons did he wake this early. 

He was still late by the expected standards, which was the reason for his rush and the skipping of his breakfast. It was pain to his spirits, and as he arrived to meet with some guards along with Ludwig and Kiku who were already standing in their place, he didn’t understand how they can very easily deal with this, indifferent expressions without a care of the hour and their taken sleep. He looked quite lowly standing beside them, hunching as he tried to regain his breath and rolled his sleeves to get some better air. 

“You’re really wearing that?” Ludwig looked disappointedly to him. 

“This is a Silvanus,” Feliciano pointed to the vest he wore, red with golden designs, only the best from one of Heart’s past designers. He had made a collection specifically for the royals and Feliciano liked to use his things for important dealings as this. Still, it was the only thing of riches that he wore comparing to his white blouse and typical red pants and black boots that Ludwig swore he had worn the day before. 

“It’s not enough, wear something more dignifying next time we have a visit like this,” 

“If I feel like it, Ludwig.” 

“Don’t you-” 

Kiku was glad the gates opened and the sounds of horse hooves reached their ears before it began to get hostile. 

The new coach came at rapid speeds, wildly, jumping and swinging and having the three Hearts royals fearing that it would tumble down on its side, but whoever drove it kept it at bay somehow. It was before them in a matter of seconds, for them to finally notice the blues and violets with symbols of Spades. The driver didn’t have the reigns of his horse, catching his breath and laying down upon his bench panicked, even with the coach’s stillness, afraid to move and fall in a heap to the ground. 

“Oh come on Marlee, it wasn’t that bad.” The one who held the actual reigns sat rather proudly, not fazed at all by the speeds he had decided to take. This figure then noticed the three royals and waves to them, a charming smile that Feliciano instantly recognized. 

“Alfred?” Feliciano questioned. 

“The one and only all mighty arising King of Spades of course.” He jumped to the ground, being respectful enough as to bow to them, and in return the others did the same. 

Alfred had only changed slightly. His blond hair had become a little darker, slightly tanner skin surely by the many times he went out to work in his kingdom. Taller, stronger features in face and body to compete with Ludwig’s own, and rimmed glasses in blue that weren’t enough to hide the same blueness he always held in his eyes. 

“Ludwig! My man! The one and only potato king!” Alfred greeted first, and not with the handshake Ludwig was expecting, but with a slam of his hands that left Ludwig in sudden stillness as he tried to realize what had just happened. 

Alfred moved to Kiku, a respectful bow as he was taught. Kiku was just a stranger. “My own arising Jack, Yao Wang, has written and read about the things you have done in the Japanese province, as well as here in the German province, I’ve been impressed, and I hope Ludwig hasn’t read any of my…incidents to you…I’m honestly a good guy,” he tried to convince, with a pretty bright smile that was enough of a trick. 

Kiku bowed as respectfully, taking his word. “Do not worry, he has not,” he lied, “I myself have heard of your additional ailments to the growing motor industry in your kingdom. In a couple of years it would have a technological advancement to envy, and we hope by that time we have established better trading and diplomatic relations to share in that advancement,” 

“Awesome! I look forward to that! I like this guy!” He patted Kiku rather harshly in the back, before moving to the last, leaving Kiku stunned, rubbing his back and trying to hide any groans of pain. 

“Feli, Feli, Feli,” he approached him with a grin that Ludwig glared at from the side. 

“Alfred,” Feliciano bowed in greeting, not being able to hide his grand smile. He was so happy to see him again and could only think of all the fun they used to have as kids. 

“Eight years!” 

“It has been! It’s so nice to see you again! I hope the stay is to your liking and that you enjoy the coming music festival,” 

“I’m sure I will! But come on, none of this political shit! I still remember how you used to love hugging people.” And Feliciano still did, sadly royal life didn’t let him as much. 

They both opened their arms ready for a welcoming embrace, but suddenly Feliciano was pulled back to a rather warm but also possessive tight hold that was settled on his waist. He lay close to Ludwig, too close to what he had been used to in the last months. Feliciano was surprised, and when he looked up to him, he saw dark fury in his eyes directed towards the Prince of Spades, strong enough to cut right through him if he so wished. Feliciano was fearful to do something against it, so settled easily into his hold…which was actually nice, and he had to stop himself from letting his hand rest on the strength of his chest. 

“Oh, I forgot, your fiancé and all.” He felt the death stare and settled on moving back and mellowing it out with his boisterous laugh. “Which reminds me I haven’t introduced you all to-” 

“I’ll do it myself! Thank you!” 

The door to the coach was suddenly slammed opened, revealing a blond spiky haired young man surely of Alfred’s own age. Unlike Alfred, he seemed much more fixed and poised, coming down from the coach in the elegance of a gentleman. He only held a large book in his hands, which had probably been his distraction to not hear his own fiancé’s commotion, the wild coach ride and his arrival to the hearts royal castle. As he approached and bowed before them, Feliciano could take a better look at his slim figure, pale skin, dusted with a bit of freckles, rather abnormal large eyebrows, but pleasing and beautiful green eyes that starred to them with a respective gleam. 

“Arising Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland, your highness, pleasure to be of your acquaintance,” 

“Pleasure is ours,” Ludwig said, enough to settle his sudden anger. 

“I would like to apologize for the suddenness in our visit, but the King and Queen of Spades asked rather desperately for this and we could only confide and obey as only the arising rulers,” 

“Do not fret, we can quickly prepare and adjust, our servants will bring your luggage to your shared room. We will all have breakfast in one of our terraces,” Ludwig moved aside, Feliciano still in his hold, extending his arm so both Alfred and Arthur could move along and enter the castle. 

“Sweet!” Alfred quickly dashed along, hungry and already wanting his helping. 

Feliciano hoped his extreme eating habits had died down since their last encounter, but a quick look to Ludwig, which he had close to see to detail, sighing and groaning, proved that it hadn’t changed at all. Arthur moved behind him, with an apologetic stare to the Hearts royals, hoping to stop Alfred before he left the table empty. Kiku moved ahead, and Feliciano wanted to do the same, but he was still caged in his King’s arms. 

“Uh, Ludwig,” he called his attention, suddenly feeling it all fall awkwardly. 

Ludwig seemed to have forgotten he had been holding him like that, instantly letting go when he noticed, dusting his clothing, standing back straight, his cold uncaring expression returning, refusing to look to Feliciano now out of embarrassment. 

“I apologize, do-don’t think too much about it,” and with a clear blush on his skin that Feliciano didn’t fail to notice, he moved behind the rest into the castle, leaving Feliciano alone with the servants who began to get the things from the coach. 

Despite what Ludwig said, Feliciano did think about it, and as he did, a smirk spread on his face, a laugh escaped, which got some curious gazes from the working servants. He decided to follow inside then, knowing fully well that Ludwig had gotten jealous. 

Sure he didn’t like this possessiveness over him, especially by someone who hadn’t shown to care in the last months, but behind it he knew there was some caring intent. Being shown that hold…in it was the capability of what he could if he was loving as he had been, breaking whatever shell he forced himself into so they could finally-…he really shouldn’t give it more thought, it was only bringing him to hope. There was nothing, nothing, nothing. 

 

Sadly they couldn’t visit Herakles with the preparations of the festival, they had been too busy with Alfred and Arthur to find some time. As so, Feliciano and Kiku decided to leave first thing in the morning the next day and spend the rest of their time there, seeing as they didn’t have any of their power lesson or other duties to invest themselves in. 

Another day to wake up earlier than normal to Feliciano, who was detesting it more and more, the distaste shown clearly in his still tiredness and his sluggish steps. The only think that kept him up and not making him decide to sleep on the stairs was Kiku’s great interest, who couldn’t stop talking about the festival and his cousin to even Arthur as they shared tea in one of the balconies. 

Speaking of which, he was surprised to already find him so early in one of the study rooms, reading the same book he had held the day before when he arrived. He approached the room quietly, as to not disturb him, reaching then to leave a gentle knock on one of the bookshelves that decorated the room. 

“Buon giorno,” he greeted when looked up, startled as if he was suddenly awaken from a long sleep. 

“Oh, uh…good morning,” it took him a while to understand the language. 

“It’s pretty early for a guest to be about in the castle, you know you can sleep till whenever you want. Did you have a bad night?” 

“Oh no, not at all, I just usually wake up at this hour, though I would catch up on my reading,” 

“What about Alfred?” 

“The baboon probably won’t wake up till midday, so please enjoy the silence in the castle while you can,” he said rather harshly, the spatting thrown to his beloved book. 

“I don’t think you should be talking about your fiancé that way,” Feliciano commented meekly. 

Arthur didn’t comment any longer, settling even more in his book, trying to forget the other arising Queen’s presence, but Feliciano just couldn’t let it be. He promised himself that he would work what he can to bring them together, as the King and Queen of Spades wanted, but to do that he needed to know the roots of their problems. Surely he could learn them from Arthur if they kept on talking and thus he hatched an idea. 

“Hey, why don’t you come with us?” He suggested. 

“Go where and with who?” He returned his attention. 

“Kiku and I are helping with the preparations for the music festival. You can go see the locations and watch how everything is set up. They give us amazing snacks and we get to see a lot of things before the actual start, like today we might even get to hear bands practice,” he tried to make it sound as alluring as possible, an excitement that Arthur saw he was definitely not lying about. 

It did sound intriguing, an occurrence different than just lying about with a book that he had already read. He did come to Hearts for something new to do, a sort of adventure or dare he say romance different from what he had expected ever since he first arrived and got used to the monotony of the Spadian castle. He sigh, somehow disappointed that he easily let himself be swayed away by this comfort. 

“All right, I’ll go and take a look,” he accepted, closing the book and hiding it well between others in the bookshelf, remembering it’s place well to not forget. “When are we leaving?” He turned to him, phlegmatic despite his real interest, unlike the explosive radiance from the arising Queen of Hearts. 

Feliciano instantly took a tight hold of his wrist and led him outside in a run. “Right now!” He shouted, not giving them a break to stop until they met with Kiku.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni has been so harsh, I want to cry, barely got any time to write. Luckily because of the elections I got some free time and managed and will immediately start on the 22nd tomorrow. Keep expecting slow updates in the meantime though, but sometimes I might surprise.

Arthur, after nine months of living under the wealth of royalty and staying away in another castle with the same riches, did not expect to actually be standing by the side of the arising Queen and Jack of Hearts…walking the streets and taking a casual train over to the square like they were common folk of the city. 

To be honest he felt so awkward standing there in the train, with many stares on him, surely by the rich blue and violet coat and the obvious symbols of Spades. Rumors spread easily in the wagon of who he could be, so Arthur tried laying his attention solely on the conversation Feliciano held about something simple as a game of football. 

How could they deal with this so normally? 

They reached the square filled with the same work force from the day before. Many more areas were closed but what mattered to the trio was the tent, now much larger to accommodate the bigger amount of people that came and the larger works they created. Feliciano and Kiku moved knowingly with easy steps, eager ones in Kiku’s case, while Arthur moved behind awkwardly, looking incredulous to all, surprise by so much going on in an instant. How could they keep order? How could Feliciano and Kiku keep up with it? They finally met up with Herakles, who had been talking to some workers about the size of one of the stages, thinking of changing it all together. When he noticed the three approaching, he excused himself and quickly moved forward to greet them. Kiku this time did it as properly, with right wording without a single stutter. He had practiced enough before his mirror. 

“We’re so sorry we couldn’t come yesterday!” Feliciano quickly apologized. 

“We received the news from the castle, don’t worry about it! But right now we need your help on some of the lighting effects in Meike square!” Kiku was rather disappointed that they instantly set off to their business, which was surprising to himself since he was usually eager to begin in his own work. “Feliciano, I decided to leave it for you,” he handed him the scrolls and papers with the information, a pen to fill in anything he needed. Feliciano saluted in approval. “And Kiku, why don’t you join me in the sound testing?” Kiku approved way too quickly. 

“Arthur come on, you can come and help me!” Just like that morning, Feliciano took his wrist and dragged him along outside, rushing through the crowds until they reached their spot down several streets. Although not as closed as the main square by the music hall, worked still continued, a dazzling stage with a theme to the ocean, extending with different decorations that were already outstanding. Why would they need work on lighting? It was just enough as it is. 

The square itself was long, surrounded by fish stalls and stores with sea related items, jewelry, medicines, and a little bar and restaurant that surely specified in sea food. It was quite beautiful, rare for its floors were red mosaics trying to resemble the flow of waves, going up in spiral stairs with nice little areas to rest and talk. Seats were already being prepared in those heights for the show. It was quite obvious why they gave this one the sea theme. Arthur was deeply impressed, so as Feliciano, and he had already come here. 

They moved forward and talked quickly with one of the leaders, who told them about their lighting problems. They really wanted something more than just small random blinking lights on the edge of the stage and were hoping for ideas from the very arising Queen. Feliciano didn’t instantly have one, so he settled with sitting in one of the heightened banks, just starring with resounding hums, hands pinching his chin as he forced his mind to only think about lighting effects. Arthur, sitting by his side, after admiring enough of the square and the preparations, began to grow bored, sighing and beginning to notice the different shades of red that made the colors of the tiles below. This was not as exciting as Feliciano promised and he was just about to tell him how he could make his way back to the castle when his eyes caught the top of the stage mixed with the tiles and moving clouds of the sky. He got an idea. 

“Feliciano, how much is your kingdom’s capacity of light shows?” He asked. 

“Uh…” to be honest Feliciano didn’t even understand the question. “We just put…light bulbs,” he pointed to a box of them at the bottom by the stage, enough for Arthur to see that they were a poor quality, surely only to last for the festival and then throw away. They didn’t even give out the best lighting. 

He suddenly stood up, picking up his spade symbol pocket watch from his suit, “do you mind if I work on something?” 

“Go ahead.” Feliciano was curious. 

He saw before his eyes as the pocket watch was succumbed into light and began to turn into a sapphire long wand, with flowering designs and a main Spadian symbol at the handle. Arthur tested it around, swift movements to let it rid from any excess of its transformation. 

“If you don’t like it, I’ll rid of it easily.” With a breath, some quick enchantments, he moved the wand like the leading of an orchestra, white sparks flying and covering the largeness of the top of the stage, as well as any other surface that could go with the rhythm he had in mind. It grabbed the attention of many of the passerby who stopped to look up and see what this strange Spadian man was creating. 

After the light of the magic subsided, Arthur took back his seat, a small smile on his lips proud of what he had made. Feliciano joined in the sudden awes with the rest of the crowd, watching as the stilled sparkles glowed in a ripple from side to side, making the lights give the final touch that truly made the square look like they were flowing with the push of the waves in the middle of the sea. 

“Oh my Aces, Arthur, it’s wonderful,” Feliciano rasped. 

Arthur couldn’t help the proud smirk, leaning down on his seat, fueling himself with the constant compliments that were thrown all around him. 

“You did say they were going to give us snacks,” Arthur reminded, beginning to feel hungry. 

“Oh, of course!” Feliciano broke from the dream haze and called for one of the workers to bring them something forward. 

Feliciano would honestly make do with a single fruit, a bag of some cereal, oh but a slice of bread with hazelnut chocolate sounded wonderful. 

He got all of that, with some tea and coffee, all presented in a rich table that the workers brought along with bows and respect just like the servants would in the castle. Arthur readily took his cup and began to eat without a care, while Feliciano sat perplexed, as if afraid to come near the table. 

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, noticing his expression. 

“Uh…nothing, I just didn’t think they had to do this. They could have just brought us whatever everyone else was having,” reluctantly he took the bread and the cup of coffee. 

“We’re arising Queens Feliciano, this is just what’s worthy for us.” 

Feliciano hummed and took his sip and food, with this fault that continued to leave an atmosphere that Arthur couldn’t ignore. 

“Let me guess,” he started, having heard this narrative many times before, “ you’re of peasant background from some forgotten farmer village in the middle of nowhere in the Italian province, introduced suddenly to a lifestyle of riches that you haven’t managed to get used to, even in the four to five months you’ve been here.” He continued his tea knowing. 

“Actually no, I’m a Vargas. We inherit riches left behind by my ancestor, Romulus Vargas, as well as those we make ourselves from our farming lands. I’m from noble status, I had already lived a lifestyle similar to this,” he admitted calmly, with no malice from what Arthur had assumed. “But I am from a beautiful farmer village named Barga, you should give it a visit sometime.” If Feliciano held that malice, Arthur could have taken that statement badly and hostile air could have grown above them. But Feliciano was actually being truthful, a present smile and continuing with his coffee. 

“I apologize, you just seemed so humble,” Arthur admitted. 

“I just want to be treated like any other,” 

“I doubt that’s possible in your position,” 

“I can still try.” He began to take from some grapes, noticing then the stillness Arthur took, somber as he starred off around him, his mind elsewhere. 

“Let me guess,” Feliciano though he could take part of the game, “you’re from a rich noble family, where you were pampered excessively to the point that they didn’t even let you leave your mansion. In that seclusion you learned magic well and thus moving to the Spadian castle made no change, the only problem is dealing with a fiancé who is extremely outgoing and boisterous.” He held a smug that Arthur didn’t think he could utter, it was almost comedic. 

“Actually, no,” he answered the very same way he did, with a chuckle and even sitting up to prepare for his explanation, Feliciano seemed really surprised about it. “I’m from…peasant background, from some forgotten village in the middle of nowhere in the English province in Spades. When I had been born with the mark, people constantly though that it was a fake placed by my mother, being a witch and all.” Arthur drank his tea calmly, the words seeming quite normal for him to tell, yet Feliciano starred on astonish, not expecting this at all. Arthur gave this ready air for royalty that Feliciano only saw in those of high class. There had been no hint of peasantry, not in his clothing, posture, and even looks. 

“So, I was right about your learning magic in your household then,” 

“Precisely. The Kirklands in England are a known wizard family, one of nobility. Sadly, being a bastard strip that off from me, but my mother still made sure to give me teachings like any other in my father’s family, as well as conduct appropriate for any court. My magic was always the most important, a part of me as blood. When I came into the castle, my power was far more advanced than even my arising King and Jack’s. They had to get me the best wizards and witches in my kingdom to actually be my instructors since no one in the castle was fit enough.” 

Feliciano was entranced, losing any interest in his half-finished coffee to only listen, leaning with his head on the palm of his hands with true interest. “I’ve never heard about the Aces choosing a bastard child as a Queen,” 

“The Aces never really care about anything but potential, which they seemed to have seen in me as they saw in you.” They both clinked their cups in worth. “But I refuse to see how they saw it in Alfred. You were right, he’s loud and boisterous and it has been one of my problems dealing with this new change. Three boys the King and Queen bared, two of them would have made perfect matches for a Queen, yet they chose the most misbehaved as my betrothed. I keep swearing it was only to test me.” All his satisfaction was gone, but an intentional anger that was ready to search for his king and strangle him upon that moment. 

“Alfred can be pretty…eccentric, but he can be a gentleman.” At least from what he had remembered and he heard and read from letters. “Has he actually been a gentleman to you?” He starred up to him curiously as he finally finished his coffee. 

To his surprise, Arthur went silent, a scowl shown, and for a moment Feliciano thought that indeed it was the treatment Arthur was not given…that was until the future Spadian Queen began to blush. 

“So…he has?” Feliciano tried to understand. 

“The goat has been trying to flirt with me ever since we first met,” 

“Trying?” 

“His advances I find horrendous and they only mock me,” 

“But he’s…trying, I’m sure they can’t be that bad-” 

“He once told me he wanted his dick held like I hold my wand early in the morning.” Okay it was horrible and Feliciano cringed at it. 

“Uh…” 

“It only gets worse,” Arthur retorted before he had to say more. “But I will admit, he has been trying to make my stay in the castle to my pleasure. In some cases he works excellently and other times he has…” he blushed, recalling something sweet, Feliciano could tell, “…done things for me that I can consider to be somehow romantic, but it’s not enough to erase what his family has done.” 

That perked Feliciano’s interest, for there was something behind it that was much more than just the Spadian King’s explosive personality. 

“What…have they done? If I may ask.” He didn’t want to sound too intrusive, but Arthur didn’t seem to mind, taking his breaths to prepare to tell him. 

“It’s a situation going on in Spades that in mine and Alfred’s reign would be one of our main problems, probably in the rest of the kingdoms if things go as Spades is planning.” He set aside his tee cup and plates, all empty, no distractions or pauses for what he was to tell. 

“Spades has always excelled in the use of magic, our wizards and witches renowned throughout the world. In fact, in the past, for many centuries, the very kingdom was governed by ancient enchanters, elves and tribal fairies, their laws creating the basis on how the kingdom works, is energized and depends on. Of course, that all changed when the line of Jones started and when humans began to grow in population to reach similarly like other kingdoms. Although the humans in Spades do possess their own kind of magic, it’s not as powerful as those of Hearts.” 

It was true. Hearts’ elven and fairy populations were rather nonexistent, and if there were, they usually came from either Spades or Clubs. They did have plenty fantastical creatures like dragons, phoenixes, St. Mark lions, and griffins, which the humans easily adapted with and some say that they began to use magic from those animals’ influences. It made them powerful enough, immersed, and peaceful with their own magic that no other human in any of the rest of the kingdoms possessed. 

“Humans in Spades could not confide in magic as others did, so they decided to make other things that could equate. They began with contraptions they built themselves, finding new fuels that didn’t depend on magic at all, so they wouldn’t need any help from us. The Aces kept choosing human rulers, who began to impose on these things more and more until the laws changed to their favor and other creatures began to value less in our society. Our positions were taken, we began to be mocked in the streets and even violence arose against us. Many moved away from the American province into the English or Chinese province, where they are more accepted and common, but it is still not enough, we all still find ridicule and hardships.” 

Feliciano could see utter hurt in Arthur’s eyes, for it was his kind of people that were suffering, and he wanted nothing else than to hold his hand in comfort, but he didn’t know him enough to know how he could react to such contacts by practically a stranger. 

“Alfred’s mother and our current Queen is a tribal fairy, and it surprises me that Alfred didn’t inherit any of her magic, but the usual power expected from a King. Still, he’s interested in a technological advancement as his ancestors had been and he’s pretty determined to make the expected heights, which will mean riding all kind of magic and loosing complete dependence of it. I thought I could convince him to change his mind, but he seems to always ignore me on the matter. I once overheard him talking to his father about destroying an old elven temple just so they could build a train base from our capital city to a hill top village in China, which only proves to me that Alfred would just be like any other who would ignore the needs of my kind,” he sigh and slumped in his chair, not wanting to show the dread that had been bothering him since his arising started, but it was hard when it was a heavy problem that always taunted him even on a vacation as this. 

Feliciano watched him intently, expecting new words of confidence, but nothing else animated him again. 

“Have you really tried talking to him about this?” He told him in ease. 

“Like I said, he usually doesn’t pay enough attention.” 

“Then make him,” Feliciano dared suggest, “Arthur, this has do with people who are suffering and are looking up to you for new hope. As the Queen, you should be just as imposing as Alfred. Demand for answers, create meetings, speak out, don’t let Alfred govern without your own voice.” 

Arthur still remained silent, looking up to Feliciano with the same unaffected expression. 

“I don’t know how I can reach that so easily,” he already sounded so defeated, but Feliciano was determined not to lay him in it for long. 

He suddenly stood, the resolution seen obvious. Arthur was rather surprised from it. “Make Alfred realize that magic is needed! Right this very instant!” He pointed and swung, eager to get them going right back to the castle, forgetting the duties they still had in the very festival. 

“He barely even uses his own, he won’t get it,” 

“He’s King! He’s supposed to use it or else his body could get hurt!” 

“He does what’s necessary so he doesn’t suffer the icing, doesn’t do a good job at it though. He’s only skillful when it comes to the use of weapons.” Arthur disliked it, as so did Feliciano. 

“Have you seen him trained to really know?” 

“Of course I have, usually our training is done together, as with every arising King and Queen.” 

Feliciano went eerily silent. 

“You…don’t train with Ludwig?” 

Feliciano was embarrassed to admit he hadn’t. 

“That’s…odd,” he only dared say. 

He really wasn’t that knowledgeable in the Hearts Kingdom to understand what made the King and Jack separate their training. 

“Have you at least seen him train?” 

Feliciano now leaned his head down, flushed red from shame. 

“Hm,” he lay in though, leaning back once again in his chair. “Alfred was telling me last night about having a spar with Ludwig tomorrow in the early evening, why don’t you come with me to watch?” He suggested. 

Feliciano peeked up interested, but wondering if he should. He was rather skeptical about it, and part of him felt like there was a reason for this separation, but the curiosity got the better of him and he nodded to Arthur’s suggestion. He kept telling himself that it was only to see what Alfred knew of magic and to try and talk to him that evening about Arthur, not because he wanted to know to what extent Ludwig’s power had grown. 

 

On the next day, Feliciano told Kiku that he would not be accompanying him with the working of the festival in favor of staying with Arthur at the castle. He didn’t specify for what, not sure on how Kiku would feel about it being the arising Jack and knowing more about how their power training was supposed to work. Kiku didn’t seem to question further, especially when he knew that he would deal more time with Herakles alone. He dashed quickly out of the castle, leaving Feliciano wondering, thinking that perhaps Kiku was just really determined about the festival coming out perfectly. 

He had his usual simple breakfast with Arthur, both conversing on history after Arthur witnessed a mural in the breakfast room. When the time came, they both made their way to the training room that Arthur had learned would be the one in which Alfred and Ludwig would duel. It was rather low to be led by the arising Queen of another kingdom through your own castle, but Feliciano had never been to this training ground, opposite on the other side of the castle from his own. 

When they both arrived, a simple crowd had gathered in the upper level, a hardened net separating the onlookers, a protection from anything that could go awry from those who battled. They were all tense, eyes set straight on the occurrence, not seeming to notice the entrance of two arising Queens. 

From the shouts, clash of weapons, and the occasional spark of magic, it seemed that Ludwig and Alfred had already begun. Feliciano and Arthur eased close, gentle as to not attract attention from anybody, and settled on the edges, holding to the railing of the balcony as they witnessed the battle like everybody else. 

Both Ludwig and Alfred held their own swords, powerful and beautiful ones that had their own excessive decorations, showing their kingdom and their own person. It was obvious they were costumed just for them, made with mind of their power and movements, which moved along with them as if it was truly another extremity of their body. Their hold on it was familiar, knowing exactly where to hold to swing, to slash, to even throw in the air and be confident that it would come back to their hold securely. Ludwig fought with great ferocity, fire burning in his eyes without the use of magic, powerful and even vengeful. To him, it didn’t seem at all like it was just a friendly challenge, but a battle to the death in some distant war torn field. Somehow Alfred remained content, a smile on his face as he defended well, with a tranquility knowing of the game they had settled it to be. 

Soon enough, the desperation had hit Ludwig, as so he began to use more of his magic, rays of fire that shone splendidly like a fireworks show. Everyone in the crowd awed at them, ignoring their intent of hurt, as Ludwig did a wondrous move in which he took the remaining of the flare to attack once again, a more powerful flame than he had concocted at first. Feliciano’s face widened with great impression, his own eyes glowing with the color, stirred and with a pang of envy. He wished he could do something like that, flames growing and spreading like an array of spectacular paintings. The grounds heated, one that even made Alfred sweat worryingly, but it still wasn’t enough for him to release the few magic he knew himself. 

It was becoming harder when Ludwig only grew vicious with his fire attacks, even letting his fingers glow in red with some burning intent, surely for if his own sword failed him. Alfred sigh defeated, he would have to use it then, holding Ludwig with a meet of metal, as he took his breaths to bring it forward. Once the exercise was done, his eyes glowed more dangerously blue, a smirk as a warning of what was coming, but it didn’t do anything to phase the burning fire in Ludwig. 

He shone very handsomely with it, fitting to his power, stature and future kingship. Feliciano had place a hand to his chest as if to avoid his heart from beating too fast to escape, to settle it, to think to himself that it was only the agitation of the battle. 

Frost appeared from Alfred’s breath and soon his own sword glowed in blue, a cold one that dimmed the heat and even made Ludwig pause, moving back before it got dangerous. Alfred began to get just as ferocious with his magic, a burning ice of blue that he swung rather carelessly around, which made it easier for Ludwig to avoid, an occasional amber field he created with beautiful intricate designs no matter its suddenness and how it was meant to not last long enough. Still, it was possible to hold off Alfred’s attacks while he thought about what he could do. 

“See what I mean,” Arthur commented to Feliciano, who was suddenly awakened by the hardened state he had on his arising King, forgetting the battle and the purpose of their visit being Alfred’s use of magic. He only nodded, but returned his vision back to Ludwig, who was flaring his own sword preparing for a harsh swing. 

The shield was removed and he attacked on, and by sheer luck Alfred defended the blow with his icing one, mixing with a bit of his time manipulation to try and make Ludwig’s movements freeze. It was beginning to work, Ludwig’s left movements slowing down. Alfred was already laughing out his victory, unaware that Ludwig’s free right hand was beginning to grow with a scorching flame, dangerous, practically drowning the entire room in its red. 

It was so beautiful and intense that Feliciano couldn’t help but stare deeply into it, the growing warmth mixing along with something within him. It showed in his eyes, coming alight in amber like it had done earlier, only more intense. Without Feliciano noticing, magic arose from himself and it mixed with the growing magic around the room, joining along with his other spiritual companion, until he subconsciously aided in the use of his power. Feliciano was not in control of how much he gave, but it was too much, too much for the arising King and his still defects. The burning became too much, until it pain, until it scorched, and soon enough everyone knew something was wrong when the smell that arose was that of burning skin. 

Ludwig’s sword fell to the floor, he released an angry growl of pain, cringing forward and holding down to the hand that burned to try and ease it, but the agony continued. Alfred had stopped, easing close to try and help somehow. Everyone around them inched closer, whispers of concern growing. 

“It’s odd for the prince to miss a spell like that,” 

“This is different,” 

“Something like this hasn’t happened to him since he was a child,” they said. 

Arthur was meaning to ask Feliciano if he knew, but when he turned to him, Feliciano had a distant look, watching with concern to Ludwig, his eyes still continuing with its rare glow. 

“Feliciano,” Arthur called slowly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to wake him from it. As soon as he did, the glow disappeared and his face took a more horrible expression when he truly noticed what was going on. 

“Hurry, get some healers!” Alfred had called as he tried to help Ludwig, but he didn’t want to take it, beginning to stand on his own, his mind making easily the connections of what happened and meaning to deal with it that instant, not caring about the burning hand at the moment. 

He looked among the crowds, his teachers, other servants and maids who liked to watch, and finally he let his eyes met with his arising Queen, and furiousness like the very burn in his body grew, enough for him to push Alfred aside and begin to move up to the balcony. His steps were harsh, instilling enough fear in everyone in his ways to move aside or even run away from the training grounds. It was a surprise Feliciano could still stay standing, facing him as if he was ready to take what he had for him, even if he was shaking and fearsome as the rest, even Arthur taking refuge behind him. 

When he came close, Ludwig took Feliciano harshly by the shoulders with his unburned hand and dragged him away, to a room in the area that was usually meant for his teachers to discuss his training. It was messy and small and surely not the room he would have wished to do this in, but it was the closest and he wanted to get on with it immediately. He practically threw Feliciano into the room, closing the door harshly behind him and locking it tight, facing it. 

“What were you doing here?” He asked ferociously, a tone that only made Feliciano move back, afraid that Ludwig was only there to tear him apart. 

“A-Art-Arthur suggested it, he-he wanted me to see how A-Alfred used his power,” he told, easing the more back, but only meeting with a bookshelf. There was no more space to move. 

“Was that really all?” He sounded exasperated. 

“Well, I need to know, since I’m trying to help them.” 

Ludwig took a breath and Feliciano hoped he calmed with it. 

“Don’t meddle with things that are not of your kingdom, unless absolutely necessary.” 

Although he was more relaxed, he still scolded him like a child, which annoyed Feliciano, and he decided to pretend he hadn’t heard him. 

“Also,” he finally turned to him, and the earlier burn of his eyes returned, instigating fear once more, making his trembling begin and the diminishing of his standing, “Don’t you ever dare came to my practices or challenges again, unless the Jack or King says so. I though your trainers told you about this,” 

“They-they didn’t,” 

“I’m telling you now then,” and he eased dangerously close, his head practically laying on his forehead, to make him truly understand his words of warning, “I don’t want you near my training grounds and I don’t even want to feel your presence anywhere near me when I’m using my power. You saw what can happen.” 

Feliciano took a quick look to the tattered skin of his hand, parts still glimmering in hazing fire, yet Ludwig continued to stare down at him, indifferent to the pain now. He suddenly remembered how this used to happen to him constantly in the past, having to do with his early power activation. Ever since he came back to the castle, he hadn’t seen Ludwig go through any of those past exercises, relaxed and seeming masterful in his control now. Feliciano though the power had grown into his body throughout the missing years, especially with his heightened stature and broadness. 

He was wrong. 

It was probably still continuous, in some way he didn’t understand and no one had bothered to tell him as always, and this time it had been his own fault, a joining of their power that was still too much for his body to bear. Despite how angry Ludwig was with him at the moment, Feliciano felt hurt for him, wishing it could go back to the days when an embrace or a kiss were enough to calm him, enough to ease the pain away and settle with the healing in great smiles. Those times were gone, and all Feliciano could do was nod, slowly and still fearsome, wishing he could finally sit down and relax. 

“I hope you understood.” Ludwig turned and left, unlocking the door and slamming it back in his leave. 

Feliciano still lay in the room hesitating, for now liking the shelter it had turned to, away from the turmoil the castle would be in once they found out and while they tried healing the arising King.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when I update quickly. Sadly my next one will take a while since in my coming free time I will use to work on an important research plus extra readings. Still I will try to sneak in writing when I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please be patient for the next.

Feliciano awoke at a more reasonable hour, yet with a carefulness that was rather odd from him. Usually he would skip or run merrily down the halls, his presence obvious to any other who passed by him. But that morning, he tiptoed his way, hiding from any seeing eyes. His main goal was that Ludwig wouldn’t notice him. After the fear he went through the day before, he though the best thing was to avoid him all completely, unless in their shared room, where had made sure to cocoon himself in his blankets. 

He was extra wary, even trying to overhear the steps and rustling around him, hoping every time it was just the rush of a maid. He had to be quicker if he wanted to meet with Alfred on time before he busied himself with something else. He was so close, so close- he halted completely when he could easily feel Ludwig’s presence from one of the opened rooms. He was pacing around as he read some scrolls, Feliciano reading determination in his expression, too preoccupied to notice if anyone passed, Feliciano hoped. As he turned to pick up another, Feliciano moved forward, quick yet gentile, like a feather. When he was far from the vicinity, he was relieved to finally take hardened steps, running with the familiarity everyone knew him with. He was just coming down a pair of stairs when he noticed the Prince of Spades, making his way to the breakfast room, Feliciano knew. 

“Alfred!” He called with eager intent. 

Alfred instantly stopped and perked, recognizing. “Hey!” He waved, turned and move towards him, meeting with the other just as he reached the base. “Just in time for breakfast! Come on, I heard the cooks are going to make a huge omelet just for me. I hope they stuff it with loads of cheese.” His mouth already watered at the image, but Feliciano though he was going to be nauseated. 

“That be wonderful! We should have it by one of the balconies. It’s a beautiful morning, we have to make use of it.” Alfred didn’t mind at all and followed him forward. 

Once the servants were told of their location, their food was brought, including Alfred’s abnormally large omelet, practically taking the whole table. Luckily Feliciano only had a cup of coffee and his usual croissant, finishing quickly and taking his time to analyze the view of the city from their heights, as well as Alfred, who continued on eating joyfully unaware. He waited until his plate was empty, which really didn’t take that long, a large burp announcing his pleasure. 

“I should come here more often,” he commented. 

Feliciano only chuckled, finishing his coffee and placing it on his empty plate to later be taken. “I was talking to Arthur yesterday,” he immediately started, which got a concern look from Alfred. 

“Was it about that time I named a hole after him?” He panicked. 

Feliciano’s expression instantly turned sour, the idea so awful he lost completely what he meant to say. “No! And don’t ever say something like that to him again!” Arthur was right to not tell him anymore of his advances. 

“Yeah…I know, it’s…horrible,” he admitted, feeling embarrassed, hand rubbing on his arm, looking away so hopefully Feliciano wouldn’t see the shame in his eyes. 

“Not exactly how I wanted to start this, but good enough. Alfred,” he got suddenly serious, yet with his ever present kindness that made it bearable to hear, that didn’t make him fear as Ludwig would have done, “what is it that you truly feel about Arthur?” 

It was a simple question, but Alfred felt a heaviness with it that didn’t calm at all the still shame that continued. Feliciano eagerly awaited an answer and the prince trembled with a childish blush, trying to move his hands as if to push himself to say something. 

“He-he is my Queen, an epic romance should be expected.” His cockiness was brought back, but Feliciano could easily see the doubt, for he was still red and his eyes continued to wander. 

“Has it been really?” He didn’t wanted to sound so harsh, with the same gentleness as ever, but no matter how he said it, it was still hurtful for Alfred to hear since it was a reminder. 

The boast completely disappeared now to a frown, a truthful expression that Feliciano knew would show in his words now. “He probably already told you that it hasn’t,” 

“Why?” 

“Because well,” he hated having to admit this, “I’m not so good with all this romantic stuff, I tend to fuck it up and make myself look like the biggest fool in the kingdom,” he groaned. “They don’t really teach you in the books how to deal with this,” 

“Do I know that!” He commented with a roll of his eyes. “But there’s something else you’re not telling me about.” 

Alfred looked up rather innocently, having to search through his mind too long to the point that Feliciano couldn’t leave him waiting any longer. “The issue with your machinery advancements and magical folks,” he reminded, casting the spark just enough for Alfred to instantly connect. It was not a good reminder, for any dim light that emitted from him completely disappeared now. 

“Oh…that, um…I know it looks bad, but hear me out okay.” He was ready to defend, so Feliciano prepared himself to hear that exactly, begging for an answer with his pout and intense stare. Alfred never though he would see such an expression on him. He took a deep sigh, sat straight, ceased his nervousness and presented himself like he would to a court instead of a good friend. 

“Look, I’m not as heartless about this as Arthur probably made you think. I truly care about this situation and want to do something, it’s just hard,” 

“What is making it?” 

“It’s …well, my family, the people, they all want this and have been trying to achieve it for years. I had already created some things myself and new ideas keep pouring into our waiting. To tell the truth, it’s what I also want. I enjoy this, it’s a great prosperity to our kingdom and the rest could soon be a part of it. I don’t want it to be so drastic for others, but how can I stop something that I’ve already worked so hard for.” He tried to convince and Feliciano could truly feel fault, but he was not falling weak just yet. 

“But have you stopped to think about Arthur? He’s part of that very group that depends heavily on magic. Do you know what that means to him?” 

“He-he hasn’t talked to me about it,” 

“He’s tried to, he told me so! If you would have, if you would understand, then maybe gaining his heart wouldn’t be this hard for you.” 

The prince went silent, looking away, hands griping on the fabric of his pants. 

“Alfred, you and Arthur are both unified leaders, thus your decisions should be just as unified, with a conscience of all inhabitants of your kingdom. I know you want this heavily, but truly think about the consequences, new solutions in which everyone can have what they want, excluding whatever your family thinks. It’s your ruling, your future, as well as your kingdom’s, not theirs only.” He made clear, for a moment reminding himself of his mother. He sounded just like her, mixed well with the words he learned from Kiku that day when he had been groveling over the planning of the ball. 

Silence settled for too long, and in the meantime, Feliciano though of something, thinking about their relationship mostly. “Tell you what, promise me that you will talk about this with Arthur seriously, and he has to tell me about it. If you do, I’ll help you in romancing him.” A smile came to Feliciano’s face that Alfred could easily trust, and for once in the conversation he actually smiled back. He nodded, albeit still doubtful, for he was nervous to address something so problematic in his kingdom, but he knew well that he had to if he wanted something that could please every inhabitant. But he would cross that bridge, for it was important to reach into Arthur’s own feelings, and with Feliciano’s help, he knew it could come out fruitful. He shook his hand and promised, and Feliciano knew he would keep it. 

“All right, I have some time before I need to head off to work on festival preparations, so tell me, any idea of what kind of things Arthur likes?” It could be a good way to start. 

“He’s Arthur, he likes a lot of things, but mostly his magic, and he’s really good at it. He has an addiction to tea and these weird cake things that I find pretty tasteless,” he pulled a face reminding himself of it. “He likes to deal with the magic folk, being it from pixies to the most respectful of elves. He tends to get a load of things from them, even illegal stuff that used to belong to King Khaos or Queen Pisa. I have to admit he has a pretty impressive collection back at the castle, I doubt I could give him something so rare and powerful. Okay and uh….what else,” He lay in more thought, scratching his chin as he continued to analyze him well in his mind. 

“What kind of things do the creatures give him?” Feliciano though it could help, leaning close, interested in knowing himself for they sounded wonderful and utterly magical. 

“Charms, necklaces, rare ingredients for his potions and spells, and books, loads of them,” 

“Books? What kind?” 

“Sometimes they’re old ones with ancient spells and information on the kingdom, but other times it’s just…stories,” 

“Stories?” 

“Yeah, short ones or novel long the size of my face. You always see him with one in the castle and it’s sometimes hard to get his attention away from them.” He sounded clearly disappointed, for many times he had tried to impress him with his words or anything he had done at the moment only to be plainly ignored. 

That was a lead they could take, and he was about to suggest it until he noticed the time in Alfred’s pocket watch, sitting upon the table. He was late. 

He suddenly stood, breaking the calm that had settled, which was rare for the both of them. “Books! Got it! I suggest you start thinking about something that you could use from that! In the meantime, I have festival working. We can continue to talk about this through dinner.” He picked his red coat and headed off, only a wave and smile as a goodbye and he disappeared down the halls. 

Feliciano had to pick some handbooks from one of their study rooms, reaching the room on his way and piling them up in his arms until he made sure he had all of them. He was ready to dash out to the new sun of the day, when a shining blue glint from the spine of an unfamiliar book caught his attention. He stopped in his rush to stare towards it, captivated by its form, rich in blue and growing vines in the front with a tittle that read ‘The Gift of the Sapphire Rose’ rested on a design of what the tittle mentioned. It seemed crafted just for the view of it, too precious to even read. It took him a while but he finally recognized it as the book Arthur had brought with him, which he had excessively read ever since he arrived. He had been too distracted to notice its unique beauty, scolding himself for the book was so precious it even held jewels encrusted into it. 

He looked about the halls in the vicinity, the very room, wondering. It wouldn’t’t hurt to borrow it. He could leaf through it only for today and place it back before Arthur noticed. Besides, he would surely get distracted with the hundreds of different Hearts Literature around them that would surely be completely new and interesting to him. Without another though, he took it quickly as it was just another in his pile of handbooks. 

 

At the festival, after handing the handbooks to Herakles, he left him to simply watch the work around him in the tent. With the festival coming ever closer, there was more haste with the preparations, which meant that more work force was occurring, too much to simply pay attention to one of those many things. If something had gone wrong, then it was pass the flaps unnoticed to the arising Queen and surely some other worker would notice once anything was placed where it needed to be. 

The blue book was still in his hold, looking at him from where it rested on his laps, tempting Feliciano to go with his reading. He really wasn’t doing anything of great importance. A little break like this shouldn’t be a problem. 

Carefully he opened it, meeting with a beautiful drawing depicting the four Aces. It shone with glowing metallics, in all the distinguish colors of the kingdoms, easily showing which Ace was which. It seized his breath, having to touch the pages to feel the softness, proving that yes, someone had actually made something like this, surely the product of the magical folk in Spades. He turned the page for another drawing, of a young angel who worked diligently for the Aces, pages showing all her kind of work, from sweeping, to cooking, even sewing. Each picture held the very same craft, continuous wonder that held the same shine, making Feliciano truly dive in this and even dim the sounds and movements around him. 

Finally he met with a just as beautifully cursive writing, detailing the story of the presented pictures. The girl’s name was Teresa, a lower angel that the Aces adored for her hard work, kindness and felicity that was always well liked in the castle, bringing much serenity to their heavens. 

New pictures were presented, of another girl that Feliciano could already feel evil intent from, similar to the vibes he felt to those of King Khaos’s men. Her name was Elfrieda, who was very jealous of Teresa and wanted nothing than for her to fall in wickedness. 

In the Aces heaven, there were four door portals that granted the access from their world to that of what they had created, grandiose and explicitly drawn in the book, designed in bigger riches than any of their castles could reach. The only ones allowed entry were the very four Aces, the rest of the angels and creatures forbidden unless ordered by the them. 

Elfrieda used this to her advantage, and thus one day had opened the door portal that revealed the Spadian Kingdom. She gazed until she found a struggling old woman, creating a flood that would surely drown her. Elfrieda had told this to Teresa, and in her kindness she had rushed forward and helped the woman, trespassing the portals and returning before the Aces could notice. 

But the Aces knew, they could feel it, sadly without the knowledge of what Elfrieda had created. The evil angel had overheard the Aces talking of giving Teresa a chance if she admitted to her crime. Elfrieda told this to Teresa but instead she convinced the good angel to keep lying no matter how insisting they were to the question, and that is what she did. 

The Aces, enraged and betrayed, vanished the angel to forgotten woods in Spades, where she lived alone, covered well by a wall of thorns placed upon by Elfrieda herself so no one could reach her. Teresa had wasted away there for years, her wails causing a haunting feeling through the forest that made many travelers weary from entering its vicinity. 

Only but one knight dared to come close, curious and hoping that he could somehow bring comfort to the poor soul. He could only see small glimpses of her through the wall of thorns, conversing with her and trying to bring her whatever happiness he could. He began to fall for her, her words enamoring him enough to want her own affections somehow. She refused to, tainted by Elfrieda’s betrayal. Yet the knight was willing to prove himself and asked for any type of challenge to win her heart. 

The challenge was to present her four flowers that were only available in the Aces’ grace. Gold lilacs, chamomiles of emerald, a ruby rose, and her favorite, a sapphire rose. It was not for vanity or for glory, but because she knew what it would take to create the spells for it, and if the knight could go through it, thus the ultimate proof of his love. 

The knight went off, hoping to be lucky enough to find them or find magicians, elves, fairies or dwarves that could help him in creating them. He visited temples, read ancient scrolls, lived for weeks under magical influences, and managed to stay in castles in his studying. He traversed all four of the kingdoms, and in each he learned to create with his own energy the flowers, with added magic that would make them lively for centuries to come. 

When he returned to the wall of thorns many months later, he came back a man of study and professionalism, known well throughout all four kingdoms for his dedication on getting these difficult flowers for a beloved. Teresa had given up her hope for him after he had taken so long, but he was finally there and through the few cracks she could see, he held an entire bouquet of the flowers she asked, but the biggest, being the hardest and her preferred stood well between everything, the sapphire roses. They were so beautiful that she dared move close to the thorns, touching and dreading such separation. Luckily the knight had learned powerful enough magic to pull out his sword and defeat the wall into pieces to the ground. Finally they stood before each other, human and angel, fully to witness their distinct beauty, falling into their arms and declaring outmost love. It was one of the most beautiful pictures in the book, extending two pages with so many curved details and colors that Feliciano remained in it for minutes on. He only turned the page out of curiosity over what happened to the two lovers. 

Pristine pictures of their wedding, of her human transformation and finally the birth of their girl, gifted with the mark as the coming King of Spades, Lianne Coy. Feliciano recognized that name from his history book and was surprised to know that this was the story of her conceiving, or perhaps just a legend created for the fancy of children. Angels or even Aces barely made contacts with those of their world, unless for maters of kinship choosing. It seemed extremely unlikely, but Feliciano wanted to believe as he leafed through it again. 

He transported himself to the setting and a smile managed as he dared cast himself as the angel, adorned with wonderful white and red loose fabrics, wonderful golden crowns, and powerful wings like those of a St. Mark lion. He wondered to whom he could decide as his Knight, and very quickly the image of a Ludwig in the high king armors of their kingdom appeared on his mind, riding across different cities and villages finding the gifts to prove himself. It didn’t help when Feliciano had once received a very similar gift from him. 

He groaned and scolded himself. Ludwig was not going to be that ideal. 

As he rubbed his hand over his face as to erase the image, he caught Kiku approaching, standing out rather brightly between the hurdles of work. 

Who could really ignore him when he wore a very bright red kimono, designed with beautiful flowers surely native of Japan. Was he wearing makeup? Did he smell perfume on him? This was all rather bizarre from the very simplistic man he had gotten to know in the last few months. 

“Kiku?” He was rather shocked, but still as impressed. 

Kiku looked seductive and alluring, surely catching the eyes of many in the tent. The closer he came Feliciano began to notice a tint of red on his cheeks and a blissful look in his eyes and smile. 

“Oh, Feliciano, I thought you were going to stay in the castle today,” 

“I can’t let you deal with this all alone, but look at you,” he pointed with his hands obviously, to all the accessories that made him stand out. “You look like an expensive doll! Why? Did you audition for a pageant show or did some designers take you as a model?” He spun around him, noticing many more details of the kimono, showing him that it was rich, with silk and gold, surely meant for high balls than just as outing to the city, especially to work in a festival. 

“No, I just…felt like wearing it.” The blush and the nervous smile made Feliciano question it, but he was distracted by the coming presence of Herakles to continue about it any longer. 

He greeted him, expecting him to come with a new sort of job that he could do. He approached with hands behind his back, shyly and with redness similar to that of Kiku’s, eyes set on the Japanese man only, ignoring all completely Feliciano’s presence. Feliciano didn’t mind it when it gave him the chance to witness and see, both uncaring of their surroundings. 

They remained silent, only communicating with a gaze of their eyes, smiles, and even a fidgeting of their postures. They seemed nervous to speak and Feliciano was close to pushing one of them to do so since it was getting agitating. 

“Di-did you get what you needed to?” Kiku finally asked. 

“I di-did, did I take too long?” 

“Not-not at all.” He was still too nervous to continue speaking, reeling to himself, falling into calm before he continued to ask. “Wh-what is it that you wanted to give me?” 

Herakles hands fidgeted behind his back, until he grew the courage to move them forward, revealing a large dull metal ring that surely he had picked from around the preparations. 

Feliciano felt just as disappointed as Kiku, but then he approached, placing the ring over the arising Jack’s head. Under his breath he uttered enchantments and right by Feliciano’s eyes he watched as Herakles himself began to use the metal to bend into pink and red blossoms, grey leaves and little white buds, all around until an impressive flower crown was in its place, magnificent and imperial to match well with Kiku’s outfit, like a true King instead of a Jack. When it was done, his hand moved down his soft black locks, caressing the side of his face, Herakles with a look of devotion, Kiku with his gratitude and a smile unlike anything he had seen from him. 

And that’s when Feliciano realized two things. Number one, Herakles and Kiku were surely head over heels with each other and now he had two couples that he had to help. Number two, he knew the perfect gift that Alfred could make for Arthur.


	23. Chapter 23

Kiku still wore the crown proudly as Feliciano and he made their back to the castle. The arising Queen looked diminutive next to him and for once he enjoyed this ignorance to make his route much more comfortable. By the time they returned, many servants had stopped their work to ogle at Kiku, throwing him compliments and some even daring to throw him a kiss. Kiku took all of them kindly, but truth was that the only reaction he had wanted to see was Herakles, and with it he got a magnificent crown that made his dress the more refine. 

When Kiku and Feliciano entered the dining room, all were starting with the appetizers and they had stopped instantly once they saw how Kiku shone. Regally he took his chair, a plate instantly placed for him, and he began with eating with the same honor everyone saw him at that moment. 

“Kiku, what is this?” Queen Louis asked with no malice but true curiosity. She was just as impressed as the rest. 

“Surely your most prestige tailors in Japan made this,” Monika said, taking into her hand one of the long flowing ribbons. 

“They did actually, thought I would use it one day for a ball,” he admitted proudly to them. 

“Why didn’t you wait?” Louis sounded very disappointed. 

“It was sitting too long in my closet, though I would take it for some fresh air,” he shrugged, seeming uncaring as he continued to dip vegetables in his tzatziki. 

“You look wonderful,” Arthur complimented kindly. 

“Thank you,” Kiku nodded to him. 

“Was the crown made with it?” The Jack asked, spotting a slight difference in its coloring and presentation. 

“No, it was actually-” and he began to blush as he caressed his arm with a gentle hand, that distant look in his eyes that Feliciano was beginning to distinguish. He chuckled against the pieces of salad as he brought it to his mouth. The Jack noticed it well and instantly he knew that there was something more to it. 

“So, what is it?” He asked again, quite fretting over his answer. 

It was odd for Kiku, it sounded too attentive and begging, and he didn’t know if he wanted to tell him about it. 

“It was a gift,” he hoped it was a good enough answer. 

“From who?” He still went on. 

An intimidating aura settled above the dining room, one that even made the servants shaky as they introduced their main dish of pasta and tuna niçoise salad. Kiku settled on eating, but he could still feel his jack’s imposing glare on him. He was half way through his dish when he decided to answer, not liking all these stares on him when they should be eating themselves and not letting such a small thing bother them. 

“Herakles Karpusi, one of the main organizers of the festival, he thought it would go well with what I was wearing, and I agreed.” He didn’t dare continue looking at him, trying to finish the plate to escape this as soon as possible. 

“Other men don’t just create enchanting flower crowns for the Jack just because they want to play dress up,” he pointed. 

Kiku was finished, pushing the dish aside ready to leave. Dessert wasn’t looking that good. 

“It was only a small gift, there’s nothing wrong with it,” 

“It is wrong when this person is obviously trying to romance the Jack of Hearts.” 

Kiku blushed heavily before them all, proving easily what was happening and revealing Kiku’s clear feelings. 

“What if he’s trying to? What if I accept it? I don’t think it should be a matter that we should be discussing here,” 

“It should be, such a thing is not permitted,” he made clear with a high voice. 

Feliciano lost interest in his food, looking up with a worried glance to his arising Jack, who easily faltered to the words. 

“You’re wrong! I didn’t read about this in any book,” 

“I’m afraid he is right Kiku,” Aldrich suddenly interrupted, with his usual kingly aura that made every word absolute. It only added to the growing fear inside the arising Jack, yet showing a stance of strength. The only thing that gave away to his sudden anguish was in the tight hold he gave his chair, Feliciano fearing he was soon to throw it either to the Jack or King. 

“Why?” He at least wanted to know, braving himself for what he was about to hear. 

“The Jack is to remain celibate to his position and power,” the Jack started. 

“Many Jacks have married and bared children, some of those had even been born with King or Queen marks,” he retorted. 

“Because it was decided by the past Jack and King, mostly for connections of wealth to the castle or alliances to another kingdom or new province,” 

“I thought that was more for prince and princesses without an Ace mark,” 

“The Jack will do just enough, in fact, he or she holds more power than a markless prince or princess. We have to keep you available for if the chance occurs, it could mean a great deal to the kingdom.” He sounded like it was simply a business transaction, stern in his glances, looking uncaring to the arising Jack, who grew just as stern but with flaring anger he did well to hide by keeping his gaze away. 

“So I must maintain abstinence from relationships I want just so you can use me as a pawn,” he arose rather angrily, but still managing to keep his stillness, driving in whatever emotions would cause him to break down. 

“You should only do what is best for your kingdom and you should be willing to make such sacrifices for the good of it.” A clear finish was stated and the Jack glared on hoping to not hear another word from his pupil. 

Feliciano awaited Kiku’s next angry response, placing his hands on the table, ready to stand up and defend him. But no. In a mantra of breaths, Kiku relaxed enough, as if the words of the Jack did their spell of convincing. 

“For the kingdom, I’ll do what is needed,” he resigned, to the proud smile of the Jack. 

“I’m glad you understand it’s for the best.” And they let him go, as swiftly as a calming breeze, all of the anguish suddenly disappeared from his figure, like the conversation had never appeared and his heart hadn’t been hurt. 

Feliciano couldn’t leave him like this, and he stood just as the echoes of the dining room doors came shut with his exit. He glared to all of them, blaming them for their rudeness and rushing off to comfort his friend in what he could. The others let him, knowing well that Feliciano really wouldn’t be able to change anything. 

Feliciano couldn’t find him in any of the nearing halls, having to reach the ones of Kiku’s living quarters to find him. 

“Kiku!” He called, stopping him before he shut himself into his room. 

“What is it, Feliciano?” He feigned as if nothing had happened, trying to look annoyed that Feliciano was simply disturbing his coming sleep hours. 

“Are you all right?” He asked. 

“Quite,” 

“Don’t lie to me Kiku! I’ve known you well enough to know when you’re feeling hurt,” he imposed. 

Kiku only continued to fake neutrality, holding the door as if ready to smash it against his arising Queen’s face. “What do you expect to do?” 

“Why don’t I stay with you for the night?” 

Despite how much he wanted to continue showing this façade, he nodded, knowing it would work well to bring him ease for the turmoil only Feliciano saw. 

“I’ll be right back!” 

He rushed to get some things back in his room, doing well to ignore Ludwig’s questioning glares as he picked up blankets, pillows, clothes, music box, and then left. Feliciano had felt rather giddy about this, remembering back to the days he had Ludwig staying over, nights of playing games, singing or talking on and on until dream overtook them. He had the sudden idea to suggest Kiku one of their many games to keep him happy, but once he arrived to the room, Kiku was unconcerned, preparing his bed as any other day. He removed his lovely kimono, all make up was washed away from his face, the perfumes disappeared, and the crown now lay at his short bedside table. Feliciano neared slowly, meaning to sleep in Kiku’s own mat, but it seemed he had separated it to give Feliciano his own spot. The blankets and pillows were so thin compared to his own that were heavy and overly decorated. Still he dropped them over his side and made himself comfortable, keeping a heavy eye on Kiku as he joined him, taking his own side, pretending he wanted to rest, but Feliciano could easily tell his distress. Kiku starred on to the ceiling above him, not even turning, like Feliciano wasn’t even there. The arising Queen starred on to him, expecting something, but Kiku remained as he was, until Feliciano decided to do something about it. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He suddenly asked, trying to near for the response. 

Kiku remained silent for another long moment, and Feliciano had wondered if he had even listened to him. 

“There was nothing I could say,” he breathed out, turning his head away, hoping that Feliciano though he’d go to rest, but his Queen was rather persistent. 

“Of course you could have! You could have said-” he though it over, standing his upper body as he tried to maintain a continuing gaze with Kiku “-that it was none of their business.” 

“I actually did say that,” 

“Then you could have told them to leave your alone! They can’t make you decide who you fall in love with, and they can’t give you away to some business marriage like that. You’re the Jack of Hearts, your worth more than some petty marriage just for extra funds, like we don’t have enough.” He rolled his eyes, looking over to the great riches they were already surrounded with. “You should have a say in it! Enough the Jack does for the kingdom! It shouldn’t be rewarded with a loveless marriage or none at all,” he insisted, leaning closer but being careful as to not get too close and risk being pushed away. 

It managed to give Kiku a smile, but it was easily drifted the more Kiku gave it though. He couldn’t dare disobey the Jack. 

“It’s surely a heavy set law that we can’t do anything about, no matter our opinions. Leave it as it is, if we do, we’ll be going against something perhaps decided by the Aces,” 

“The Aces wouldn’t do something like that,” Feliciano hoped, thinking about the very union they had accepted with him and Ludwig. The silence was settled by himself this time as he gazed over to his ring finger, where the mark was still present, a constant reminder. The Aces would surely know what they were doing, there had to be a reason for all of this. 

He hid his hand as to not let his mind continue with the subject, starring alongside Kiku to the simple pink colored ceiling, trying to fill it in with the image of their words and thoughts. 

“You like Herakles, right?” Feliciano questioned. 

Another one of Kiku’s extended breaths, his gaze rummaging around the room as if trying to find a distinguishable answer to give Feliciano. 

“I-I do, but I shouldn’t, now when I know it can hurt the kingdom,” he turned the other side rather embarrassed about his feelings. 

“There’s nothing wrongful about it, it’s wonderful, it’s beautiful, it’s something rare that you should have the chance to feel,” Feliciano defended. “I’m sure it’s really not going to do anything,” 

“You can’t be too sure,” 

“You know what, I will be, I’ll change it myself!” He decided, which got a panic stare from Kiku. 

“Feliciano, don’t!” 

“I’m serious! I’ll be sure to change that! I’ll research what I can tomorrow. One of the first things I’ll do in my reign is change that law.” 

Kiku was getting too tired, his head was starting to hurt, the heartache continued and he needed rest from it all. He settled deep into the blankets, figure still, eyes now to the floor to keep him grounded to the coming sleep. 

“Rest, Feliciano! Don’t waste time for my sake, think about the kingdom instead.” And not a peep was heard from him again for the night, no matter how Feliciano starred and kept on expecting. 

With a tired sigh, the arising Queen had finally given up, turning as Kiku had done. He turned on his musical box and let it drift him into rest, dreams settling as it turned off by itself joining the silence of their sleep. 

 

The castle was busy with its own preparations for the festival. A big light show was expected on the final day, as well as an orchestral presentation from the music hall at the very entrance, for all to come and listen. Feliciano paid no mind to the rushing servants and continued on with his goal. Kiku was dealing with the festival as per usual, Herakles coming himself, which Kiku didn’t even know how to feel about anymore, but worked on for the sake of the festival. 

“Alfred!” Feliciano called, spotting him along one of their many halls, probably lost. “I got an idea!” He instantly said. 

“To help me with Arthur?” 

“Yes! Now come on, we have to immediately begin work on it!” He pulled him by the hand and led him to one of the large study rooms, away from the commotion, with just enough peace to deal with this in tranquility. 

As they went their way, Feliciano had told Alfred about the book, the tale, the pictures, all until they reached the room, Feliciano continuing on as he dropped books upon books on the very large table. 

“Did you hear about the story before?” Feliciano asked as he searched through one of the high shelves, using a latter to move him around other spaces. 

“It’s a common Spadian fairy tale, my mom used to read it to my brothers and I as children.” He picked one of the random books, leafing to see it was one specializing in creating gold, another was about flower forms, another about creation spells for simple beginners. “What does it have to do with Arthur? And what is it with these books?” 

Just then Feliciano had found a book specifically about roses. He slide down the latter, almost tripping at the end, but ran forward to place it along with all the others, uncaring if he almost fell. 

“You’re going to create that very bouquet!” He decided for him, now picking random books from the table, to see which would be best to start with. 

“What? Are you kidding me? Feli, if I remember correctly, those flowers were created in gold, rubies, emeralds and sapphires!” He sounded terrified of the idea. 

“Exactly!” Feliciano continued on excited. 

“I though Arthur and I made you clear that my magic is horrible! I can’t possibly do something like that!” He was just about ready to take the books from him and place them back, to take the prospect away alongside with it. 

“That’s the point! With it you’re going to prove you’re capable about learning magic just as you’re will be willing to help the magical folk of your kingdom! Arthur would surely love the effort and would be glad to give you a chance!” He was very confident about it, a glorious smile on his lip as he decided on a book specifically about creating flowers. It was not the type Feliciano wanted, but it would help them give them a good start. 

“Here!” He presented the book, “we’ll start with creating a leaf!” 

And their small training began, testing Feliciano’s patience for Alfred was more a mess with his magic than he had expected. He repeated the words wrongly, he moved his hands in too much of a hazard, and when he did create something, it came out wilted, cracked and brown. They wasted a good amount of minutes on just a leaf, but when Alfred finally achieved it, Feliciano gave in to applauses that were enough to drown the sounds of the door opening. 

“Now, I think we should start with a simple lilac,” Feliciano decided. 

“What are you two doing?” Came the startling voice of the arising King of Hearts. 

Feliciano jumped and almost screamed. 

“Oh hey, Lud! Feli is helping me out here with some magic,” he told him with good ease. 

Feliciano wished he could have that instant calm whenever it came to dealing with Ludwig. 

“I thought you weren’t interested,” Ludwig reminded, coming into the room. 

“I thought I was too, but it’s all going to help for a gift I’m going to make for Arthur!” 

“What kind of gift requires all this mess?” He pointed to all the opened and thrown books in the table. 

“Golden lilacs, Emerald chamomiles, sapphire and ruby roses,” Alfred admitted. 

“What?” Ludwig starred on incredulous, knowing well Alfred’s problem with his magic. He took blaming glances to Feliciano, but the arising Queen was ignorant to them. “What mess did you pull him into?” 

“I’m only helping him, what is so wrong about that?” He moved past him and picked up another book to begin with another lesson. “It’s going to take us a lot of practice and a lot of time, so I would prefer if you left us alone immediately.” Feliciano didn’t even turn to him as he finally settled on a good lilac spell. 

“Alone?” He suddenly questioned. 

“Yes, alone, is there a problem? Alfred is a good prince I can trust, there’s nothing to be worried about.” Feliciano glared to him with a quick glance, before pushing the book for Alfred to take and read. Alfred just shrugged, confused at the situation, switching his full attention on the book. 

Feliciano waited patiently for Alfred to start trying and for Ludwig to finally leave. Yet Ludwig wouldn’t, taking questioning glances to just about everything in the room until he settled it in one of the chairs. He pulled it and took his seat, “I’ll…be staying, you might need my help.” 

Feliciano could obviously tell it was just an excuse to get him to stay, for such a reason he did not get. He rolled his eyes and quickly began with helping Alfred. He took a better grasp of the wording, but his movements were still wild, Feliciano having to hold him and better guide him, much to Ludwig’s annoyance. 

After several tiring minutes, Alfred had finally managed a simple lilac. Feliciano applauded proudly, but Ludwig groaned heavily for all to hear. 

“When do you need these for?” He asked. 

Alfred began to think about it, “It be nice to have them by the end of the festival. It’s bound to be really romantic, with like, all the decorations and the music playing.” 

It was rather cute for him to blush and smile at the imagery, which earned a loving chuckle from Feliciano. That did it to Ludwig, standing up and reaching closer to them, practically coming between Alfred and Feliciano. He took the book and closed right before them, throwing it over to the pile. “You would never make anything if you continue like this,” 

“Do you have better ideas?” Alfred asked, “Do you even know how to make these?” 

“Actually, I do,” he admitted proudly. 

“No kidding,” 

“Why don’t you show him, Feliciano?” He turned towards him and Feliciano grew rigid, not expecting for Ludwig to remind him of them, or even command him to fetch them. 

He called a maid to do so, rather embarrassed to hand those in once she did, letting Ludwig know he had actually brought them with him to Berlin, and had even kept them clean and intact, a clear sign that he had cared for them ever since Ludwig gifted them. Ludwig let a sweet grin expose as he gazed to them, showing them to Alfred, who awed and held them carefully, knowing of the great wealth it held. Feliciano couldn’t believe it, eyes freezing on that, if even small, beautiful smile. He grinned himself, blushing, rubbing both his arms to control this sudden growing heat. It was only a small reaction, just smugness, he told himself to bring it down. 

Alfred took one of the roses in the bouquet, falling more in wonder when it grew in his hands and turned even redder. 

“This is incredible!” He complimented, taking other flowers of the bouquet to continue watching the same splendor. “Damn, how long did it take you to learn to do this?” 

“Countless days with sleepless nights, I was seventeen but heavily determined, still have the scars from the burns and cuts I had gotten, but I got the tricks from continuous reading,” 

“Wow, you must really love Feli to go through something like that for him.” He gave him a smug grin, to which Feliciano frowned, and to which Ludwig easily made the statement forgotten with a heavy cough, taking the flowers and placing them back in their golden box and handing them back to Feliciano. 

“In the process, I learned a quick way to work on it, and create any kind of flower I so wished,” 

“Then come on! Tell me!” Alfred begged, in such a childish way that Ludwig was close to denying him. 

“You’re lucky! In elder times people took months to create these.” He turned fully towards him to make it clear. “The spells kept being mastered until they found a clear component that made it instant.” He seemed rather embarrassed to have to admit it, but Alfred was never the patient person. 

“So, what is it?” He asked forwardly, close to practically shaking Ludwig for it. 

“It’s linked to emotions, the very energy of determination, and, dare I say it, love.” 

Alfred actually fell upon hearing it, not seeming as convinced. 

“Are you serious?” He seemed insulted. 

“It’s just like using any other creation spell. Imagine them well in your head and let it appear, but it’s only more efficient if you connect it to your actual emotions.” 

“Really, just like that?” 

“It worked well enough for me,” 

“Then show me yourself.” Ludwig groaned but agreed. 

To Feliciano’s surprise, Ludwig turned towards him, a sudden determination in his eyes that drove his own forward to that intense blue. Out of nowhere, Feliciano suddenly became a main focus, an only, a lover, and the arising Queen let himself be taken and mixed with the sudden appearance of deep emotions between them. 

“Don’t use your power,” Ludwig suddenly warned, before taking deep breaths, closed his eyes momentarily and offered his empty hand to Feliciano. 

He was confused, but then saw before him as a red light began to glow, Ludwig’s fingers seeming to sow energy around him, moving downward with a glowing creation of a simple rose. Feliciano was perplexed, starring with fascination, a gasp escaping once the creation was done. A simple rose indeed, but with the petals made out of pure rubies, shinning like a true treasure to be showcased. Too beautiful it stood that Feliciano was rather intimidated to be so close to it, but Ludwig actually dared offer it. Feliciano looked up to him once again, his ever common strict, maddened and intense eyes, using a lot of force of his facial emotions so it could remain as so. It was unreadable to Feliciano and he could only understand that he was to hold it when Ludwig forced it upon his grip. 

“See,” he turned once again to Alfred. 

“Got it!” He gave him a sure thump up, determined to learn it this way, but still kept the books. he was still confused about many things concerning creation spells and would need them. 

“Very well, I assume you’ll finish quicker and deal with other business. Feliciano, you should be working with festival preparations as soon as you can, Kiku would need your help,” he ordered. 

“Yes, your highness,” Feliciano even gave a bow as he had learned. 

“Don’t fail me!” And with one last glare he turned to leave, door shut behind him, the ruby rose still in his Queen’s hold. 

Awkward silenced reined above them as they starred on to the exit, both trying to believe what just occurred. 

“You actually tell Ludwig ‘your highness’?” Alfred asked. 

“…yeah,” Feliciano gazed down to the rose rather sweetly, finger tracing a soft petal. 

“Right after he made you something like that?” 

“Mhm.” Feliciano was too distracted with the flower to really elaborate on his answer. 

“You Heartians are really weird,” he commented before giving his full attention to a reading. 

Feliciano stayed with a sway, looking like he was beginning a dance with the rose, a sudden high of feelings that made him forget easily any hurt that always arose whenever he was with Ludwig. 

Nothing, he had continued to say to himself, but it was hard to say now when he had a wonderfully crafted ruby rose Ludwig made right before him, after he had explained how emotions played well into creating them. He could have just done it to get it over with, Feliciano a simple excuse, but his gaze returned to the flower and this time he kept telling himself: No, there really is something, there really is hope, a part of him must still feel love as he once had.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but things at my university had driven me mad, and just today it has pissed me off more than any other. Still, I managed to write! I’ll still be slow with updates, so please continue to be patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Guys! I fucked up!” Was the loud shout along with the sudden crash of their room door open that had awoken both Ludwig and Feliciano. 

Despite how this was usually an hour that Ludwig would be waking up at, it was not the way he wished it to be, groaning along with Feliciano as they tried to sit up and clear their vision from sleep. 

“What happened, Alfred?” Feliciano asked, tired voice, stretching and trying to focus his view to see where the hell the floor was. 

“Please don’t tell me you had one of the cooks quit,” Ludwig said as he picked a long and loose white buttoned shirt that he had prepared for the day. 

“No! But I think it’s best if you come along and see for yourselves!” 

And so they did, still in their sleep wear for Alfred was insisted that they went that very moment. He led them forward to the room that had been his and Arthur’s room for their stay, tightly shut, Alfred hesitant to open it. Ludwig and Feliciano stood side by side as they waited, annoyed about Alfred reaching and retreating his hold from the doorknob. 

“Please show us already,” Ludwig commanded. 

“Okay, okay, but please, don’t react too loudly, Arthur hasn’t seen it yet.” 

And finally he opened and pushed them all in, closing it shut quickly and laying himself upon the door, barricading from letting others enter and see. 

Ludwig and Feliciano had expected the worst: a burning fire, a vortex, or no room at all. Instead, they met with a burst of beautiful colors, all lively, decorated well around all the room in the form of large, very large, flowers. It didn’t stop at chamomiles, lilacs and roses, but there were daisies, sunflowers, lilies, and even orchids. Their petals glistened in many gems, intensified by the rays of the sun as it rose upon the room. It was as beautiful as a garden, even more so, Feliciano coming deep into the room as he took it all, rotating to take every detail, every new flower, not a space shown mercy from this attack. The scent was delightful and it was enough for Feliciano to think about asking the servants to bring a table so they could have breakfast here. 

“What did you do?” Ludwig asked after he did his own gazing with the same wonder Feliciano held…but still, it was a huge extreme, there were flowers the size of the bed and there were even ones in the bathroom. It was still property damage! 

“Okay so, I was practicing the creation spells, and I decided to follow your advice of mixing my emotions with it, but I think I really overdid it, and well,” he expanded his arms to all around him. 

“Alfred, it’s absolutely wonderful,” Feliciano complimented with his still awe. 

“Well thanks, at least.” He still seemed pretty annoyed. 

“No really, it is, it’s more than just some bouquet. Oh, I’m sure Arthur would love it!” He already skipped in his spot with excitement. 

And suddenly Alfred found the liking, starring around him and finally realizing that this could indeed work. He managed to create an entire garden of jeweled flowers, bewitching, unlike anything the arising Queen of Spades had seen. A simple tea table with music from the festival would make it the ideal that would surely have Arthur falling and seeing that Alfred’s magic did have potential, as well as a sign of the coming peace he wanted between the people of their kingdom. He was starting to watch everything with the splendor Feliciano saw it in, for once feeling heavy pride lay over it. He created this, he created this fueled by his growing feelings for Arthur. How lovelier could it get? How more romantic? 

“Um…” Ludwig suddenly interrupted. 

“What is it?” Feliciano asked. 

“Arthur is coming,” he warned, gazing down the hall from the door. 

“No!” Alfred shouted. 

“We can’t let him see this yet!” Feliciano defended. 

“How do you expect to hide it? This is his room!” 

“This is a big castle! We can give them another one!” 

Before Ludwig could deny Feliciano, the arising Queen pushed them both out, shushing the door behind them tightly. It was easily suspicious for when Arthur arrived, who looked curiously expecting them to easily explain. 

“Arthur! It’s such a lovely morning, isn’t it?” Feliciano distracted, coming close and taking his hands in a loving hold. 

“It is,” 

“Wouldn’t you like to spend it with me helping with festival preparation!” Feliciano tried to convince him, beginning to move him away, but Arthur was stronger and easily turned back, swiftly away from the sudden hold Feliciano had on him. 

“As lovely as that sounds right now, I would prefer to stay in my room for the rest of the morning. I’ll be sure to aid you once I’m done with my most recent book.” 

“Ah, come on Artie, staying in there? Do some action and help Feli!” Alfred defended now the entrance, standing in his way. 

“I’ve done enough action this morning practicing my spell as you should be doing as well,” he took the time to scold. 

“Trust me, I’ve done enough,” Alfred whispered under his breath. 

“What was that?” Arthur wanted to hear him clearly. 

“Arthur,” Ludwig suddenly interrupted, a stance of order even in his sleep wear, “I have to agree with them, it’s a beautiful morning and should be used for the best. We really need hands in the festival preparations, so we would greatly appreciate your presence and effort there.” 

The sense of duty was just enough for Arthur to stand uncaring to the door, thinking it through and suddenly finding it very validating. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he sigh, knowing that his rest would have to wait. This must be important enough to have even the arising King in his pajamas on his doorsteps. 

“Great! Then come on, let’s have some breakfast so we can head off as soon as possible.” Alfred grabbed his own arising Queen by the arm and led him down the halls. 

“I already had breakfast!” 

“Then you’ll have some more!” 

The hall echoed with their continuing bickering, Ludwig and Feliciano standing behind as they finally watched them take a turn and disappear. They both took a breath of relief, quite ready to fall down and take rest on those very floors. Sadly it was a time everyone in the castle expected them up, and so reluctantly they would have to start with the day. 

“I’ll have servants work on what is needed to get them a new room,” Ludwig told Feliciano, then deciding to head off as well. 

“Thanks,” Feliciano said before he kept on moving. 

It halted the prince and he looked back puzzled. “For what?” 

“For helping to stall so Arthur wouldn’t go in. I didn’t expect you would, so really thank you.” 

And there was that smile, glowing along with the new rays of coming sun that came into the hall. Ludwig wanted to scold his heart for the sudden acceleration it took and he had turned away briskly before Feliciano noticed the dusting of red on his face. 

“I don’t like meddling with such personal matters, but it is for the wellbeing of their kingdom. I only did what I little could do to help Alfred.” He nodded and truly this time went his way, not letting anything stop him with his plans for the day. 

He left Feliciano alone to smile. 

 

“-lassen Sie das Augusta Musik Festival beginnen!” 

The voice echoed loudly in the square, with fireworks, drum rolls and even confetti exploding in its proclamation. Loud cheers followed, music began and the city became alive with more movement than usual, all to the dance of the festival that gave the surroundings a new glow, a wonderful one that Feliciano was glad he had the chance to look above it all from the large frontal balcony of the music hall. 

He was requested to wear one of his rich wears for the day, a suit in silk velvet, embroidered in gold and silver with damasks of their kingdom. Seals, ribbons and even a red flower crown were added, showing off his status of arising, recent works and achievements. The rest of the royals were as equally dressed, along with the rest of the population, looking like another rich ball at the castle. Once the initial crowds dispersed enough to create space, the King and Queen gave all the permission to go on ahead and enjoy as they wanted, and Feliciano wasted no time. 

In the main music square, a presentation from the city orchestra played, a beautiful melody that halted many, even Feliciano to stare and listen, something so grand that it made him lost sight of what it was that he wanted to do. He stayed for the rest, already the stars and moon settling above them, but in no means had it meant that the festival was at calm. 

Now…what was it that he was supposed to do?

As he gazed to the kiosks that were selling instruments, music sheets, books, snacks or other artisanal works of their kingdom, he found the presence of his arising King walking by those very stalls, gazing intently to all the items as if he was inspecting each and every one of them. 

You had three types of reactions to Ludwig’s presence; there were the ones who bowed and greeted him kindly, to which the prince ignored or simply nodded to. There were those who were scared or intimidated, and would run pass without even letting their eyes meet. And finally there were the sellers, who were desperate for large amounts of gold from the prince, raising their prices and begging for him to take a look at whatever they had to offer. 

Ludwig moved past them without a care, ignoring even if he was right in front of their stall. He was alone, no servant, friend or family member at his side. He didn’t strike conversation with anyone and moved rather soulless down the sidewalk. Feliciano didn’t want to leave him like this, he wanted to give him that company, he wanted to give him the chance to enjoy this festival as one would with family or friends. He found himself moving closer to him, both taking a look to the white silks the stall before them had. They were embroidered beautifully with flowers, treats, Hearts or other kingdom’s symbols. 

“They’re lovely aren’t they,” Feliciano complimented gently, but it still startled the other, no matter the strict composure he tried to keep. 

“Ye-yes they are,” he said back, although he avoided his gaze. 

“Are you going to buy one?” Feliciano found himself asking. 

Ludwig hesitated, “I-I’m not sure.” 

Feliciano only hummed, taking his time to look around, but Ludwig’s eyes stayed where he last left them, obviously trying to avoid meeting with Feliciano. The arising Queen wanted to groan, but left him as he was. 

“There’s some other market stalls in Emelrich square and down Vico street, if you’re interested.” He was still polite, smiling and hoping to…initiate something, but Ludwig refused to continue with anything else, much to the pain in his heart. 

“All right,” was Ludwig’s only answer, taking one of the fabrics into his hands to touch, to keep distracting himself from starring to his arising Queen. 

Feliciano, from the corner of his eyes spotted who he at first had been looking for, both the figures walking side by side, heading to one of the hidden squares where a band was meant to play something traditionally Greek. They spoke and although Herakles kept extending his hand as if expecting something from the arising Jack, Kiku refused it, looking elsewhere, pointing to something, forgetting of such a chance and continuing normally through the festival. Feliciano kept still, hoping that both wouldn’t notice him, which became easier when Ludwig was doing absolutely nothing and pretending like he wasn’t even there. 

“I…I hope you continue to enjoy the festival, bye,” he gave a sheepish wave and settled himself between the crowds, following the other couple to the hidden square. 

He only momentarily turned back to see Ludwig still stranded in the same place, with the same strong gaze on the fabric, although his hold became stronger, to the point that he had to drop it before it broke. He then continued another way, on no specific goal. Feliciano told himself to forget about it and ignore him, just as he had done, just as always, no matter gifts of ruby roses. He tried to clear his eyes and hold himself from any further sadness. 

He was going to stay attentive to his mission. 

The small square that Herakles and Kiku took as their hideaway was tight, but luckily only a few tables were prepared and only few took their seats waiting for the presentation to begin. Herakles and Kiku took a table for themselves in a good corner where they could forget of the large crowds, pretend they were alone and listen to some lovely music. Feliciano tried to make his way closer to them, as secretive as possible, trying to mend himself with the dark walls despite the bright reds, silvers and golds on his clothing. Some went on with their own conversations, but some spotted the arising Queen, starring incredulously and wondering what the hell he was exactly doing. They didn’t question long enough or pointed directly for Herakles and Kiku to notice, luckily. Feliciano settled himself behind a tall rose bush, away from the mess of people, close enough to hear the conversation clearly, and hide just perfectly. 

Away from the eyes of Herakles and Kiku he was, but not from the little girl who easily took notice of him. Feliciano spotted her and waved, recognizing her. Her eyes were enough to vocalize her curiousness, but Feliciano didn’t tell her more but to hush. He raised his finger comically to his mouth, and the girl did the same, as a sort of promise that she will remain quiet. 

Feliciano then peeked to their conversation, about old clock towers, suggesting that they should have programmed them to play music for the duration of the festival. It was cut with the beginning of the show, traditional Greek folk music playing. It was created by a small band, just enough for the small stage, but the music was splendid. Even in his hiding spot, Feliciano found himself clapping along to it, Herakles and Kiku joined as well, compliments thrown. Herakles told Kiku that music similar to this was regularly played in his own island, hinting that he should come along to see it himself with him. Feliciano noticed Kiku blushed at the implications, but yet he remained quiet, ignorant to his words, to the advancements of his hands trying to reach his own, or even as it lay behind him on the chair. Kiku tried to move far from it, even if it was to his liking, even if he reddened, but he kept denying himself, a struggle that Herakles began to see. To better ail him, he began to stop, but Feliciano could tell he was getting hurt by it, wishing that there was something he could do for the person that at first had been so accepting about these approaches. Feliciano wished there was a way that he could push the situation for Kiku to fall into as he wanted, without the weight of his position holding him back. But the show was over soon, louds claps from the crowd, Herakles and Kiku’s weak, clearly a saddened couple compared to the rest who seemed energized and ready to see much more of the festival. 

Kiku didn’t take the usual train back to the castle, but instead continued down the festival with Herakles, admiring some work an artist had placed, a small musical made by a pre-school group about a Grecian hero, and they had some drinks from those a cart was offering. They journeyed deeper and deeper until they found a lonely fountain they could take a rest on and finish their drink. It was silent and still, and Feliciano had to be careful that not even his breaths could be heard as he hid in one of the dark tunnels that led to it. 

“These drinks are supposed to be warm,” Herakles commented as he finished his glass. 

“Germans usually prefer this cold,” Kiku told him, not seeming to mind it. 

“It’s not the same. When you come to Greece, you should have a real Tsipouro.” 

Kiku didn’t respond and Herakles settled with watching the sky above them, disappointed by the lack of stars compared to other more rural areas of the kingdom. 

“What’s the most you miss from Japan?” Herakles suddenly asked, a question that for once had Kiku really thinking about back to his own province. 

He had been too busy dealing with his work in Germany to really think about the things he lost in his move. He tried to preserve what he could in his actions in the castle, his room, the food the cooks made for him, his clothing, and decorating even the Jack’s study in things he brought. But like the Tsipouro they drank, it wasn’t enough, and there were things that still remained with his family back in the island with no way to reciprocate in the mainland. 

“We would be here all night if I started.” 

Herakles laughed, leaning slightly closer, his hand meeting with Kiku in a slight touch. 

“We have it,” he said, with a shine in his eyes that had Kiku’s breath faltering, starring into them as he tried to find the words for what he had asked. He had to shut his eyes, look about and let his mind order itself, yet his hand took a loving hold of the Greek’s hand, which had Herakles smirking, leaning and waiting for Kiku to start. 

Kiku finally managed the words, going on with how he missed the blossom trees, the sound of footsteps across their kind of woodened floors, their kind of tranquility, his mother’s miso soups, rice and salmon, his father’s training, and even his collection of rich crafted katana swords. 

“You collect katana swords?” Herakles said astounded, even Feliciano was surprised from his hidden corner. 

“I do, I have always been interested in that kind of martial art we use with it. I am skilled with them as any warrior.” 

Feliciano did not expect that from such a calm and composed man. 

“Why didn’t you bring any? You could have taught me something!” 

“My father said it was unbecoming for a Jack and insisted that they stayed back in Japan.” 

“You’re the Jack of Hearts, you should have done what you wanted and brought them anyway! You have more power than your father could ever want!” 

“He is still my father and I wished not to disobey him, and I don’t wish to disobey my position either. A Jack shouldn’t misuse of his position for the pleasure of himself.” 

Herakles didn’t know how he could deny, thinking it over as he continued to gaze to the stars, noticing that Kiku hadn’t let go of his hand, now gentle, loving as they rubbed their fingers together. 

“I haven’t known you for long, but from what I had gotten to, even if you were given a chance of full reign with no control over what you could do, I don’t think you would ever misuse it in such a way, you would still do what is best for your kingdom, but I think you should also find happiness for yourself. It is as needed as the King and Queen’s, and you should try to aim for it no matter.” He smiled and Kiku was glad that he had that kind outlook of himself, which earned him another grasp of their hands, even letting his other hand join in his hold, moving forward and inching them ever closer. 

There was a dear look as they beheld each other, a beautiful place, quiet, romantic, a scene come alight before Feliciano. Kiku raised their hands and found himself kissing them and Herakles raised a hand to caress at the side of his hair and face, with its pull inching them both closer. Lost they were in their gazes that they didn’t even notice the proximity of their lips, breaths joining, Herakles’s hands now on the arising Jack’s arms and waist, Kiku’s on his lap. 

Suddenly they became shaken, struck with a thought that pulled the arising Jack away, moving his head aside, breaking the magic that had suddenly formed between them. “I really…shouldn’t,” he whispered. 

“Why not?” Herakles whispered back, as seductively waiting for a return of what they just had. 

“I shouldn’t…disobey my position,” was his answer, serious composure returned, not giving another chance for the other, who had to nod, move back, and give him the space he wanted. “It’s late…I should be returning back to the castle,” 

“Uh…yes, yes of course, I’ll accompany until you wish,” 

“Thank you.” 

They began to stand and fix themselves, and that is when Feliciano decided to rush back himself before they caught him. 

 

The festiveness had died down for the night as Feliciano made his return, to the somber and dark halls of night in the castle, as his thoughts as he continued to think about Kiku’s predicament.

How could the very person who gave him the push to disobey the Queen and make the last ball as his own, still be as imposing to himself as to deny such a chance of a beautiful romance because of an elder law? Why couldn’t Kiku fight against it? Why couldn’t he help him in his insisting to change this law once he was at command? He kept telling himself that he should really start reading books, pamphlets and old documents about this as he had earlier promised, but being distracted with Alfred and Arthur drove him away from it. He should have expected royalty to be this hard, to be this imposing and reckoning no matter the feelings of the rulers. He hated how they had to succumb and accept, how they had to let it control their feelings, and how the rest of their personal lives were to be dictated by rituals and the same elder laws that cause Kiku’s current predicament, that bind Feliciano to what would perhaps be a loveless marriage, and a life of political seriousness and order that he had never felt he could fit into, not even with his grandfather’s past teachings or the ones he currently he had with the Queen. It angered him, it saddened him, he wanted his steps to smash unto the palace tiles. As he came closer to his room, a sudden melody he recognized stopped him, instantly working its usual magic of settling and serenity. 

He knew it was the sound of his music box, but he knew well that it only played unless it was opened by himself. Did he leave it playing before he left to the festival? Was a servant listening perhaps? He only opened the door to his room slightly in suspicion, preparing his voice to scream for if it was an intruder. 

The room was in its usual dim glow, only but a single light in the middle table between Ludwig and Feliciano’s bed, just enough for Ludwig as he held the small chest in his hands, looking to it with admirable care, but also with a broken expression that showed grieving sadness. 

Feliciano didn’t know how to respond to this, he only starred on, thinking that he was surely in a dream, the ones in which he found himself moving closer in simple steps, wanting to offer him comfort, an embrace, a kiss. The image stayed, he could feel the warmth of the light, the song of the chest continuing and clear. Ludwig was so lost in the melody he didn’t notice as Feliciano reached the edge of their beds. Feliciano didn’t want to break his concentration, remaining silent and still, noticing that Ludwig’s face remained in the same expression, gentile and soft for once, all until it ended. 

“You recognize the song don’t you?” Feliciano suddenly asked, greatly startling Ludwig as it had earlier done. 

Ludwig jumped, throwing the chest midair. Luckily, he quickly held it back in his hold safely, as precious as Feliciano usually held it. Feliciano smiled, not even minding that Ludwig was actually taking seat in his own bed. 

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Feliciano asked in his ever friendly manner, inviting and not at all minding of what he had caught Ludwig doing. 

The arising King was still as alarmed, panicked, trying to find quick ways to calm and find an excuse, but he knew none would be sufficient enough. He was sitting on his arising Queen’s bed, the chest tight in his hands, and the song had been playing long enough for Feliciano to listen to as well. As a way to diverse the situation, he stood and threw over the chest to Feliciano, trying to pretend he was uncaring to it. But Feliciano saw as he turned back and arise with relief once he had seen that the other had caught it safely. 

“It is nice,” he admitted, going to his side of the room, preparing to sleep. “Accept to be mine, if I’m not mistaken,” 

“Mhm, um…” Feliciano suddenly grew nervous, for Ludwig’s voice was still cold, and he was afraid that he would say something cruel if he continued. “It-It is, you have to remember it, we-we used to-” 

“Sing and dance to it. I know. It used to be our song. Not a day passed that we didn’t keep people up at night or create messes as we took any floor to dance it on.” Ludwig wanted to laugh, but he held it in a breath, distracting himself by continuing to prepare the bed. 

Sometimes Feliciano thought that he had completely forgotten about all that, so hearing this brought incredible warmth as he held the box unto his chest. 

“I wish…” he found himself starting, his composure turning glum, eyes looking away to a distant memory. “I wish it could be like that again…” He finally let it out, trembling now as he watched Ludwig completely still, dropping the blankets on the bed, looking forward only to the ceiling or walls as if to hold himself from saying something. 

“Do you know about Augusta?” He suddenly asked, not at all going with what Feliciano had just established. 

It caught the other completely by surprise, thoughts then turning to the important figure. “Romulus’s wife, she’s one of my great grandmothers,” he answered surely. 

“Is that all?” Ludwig turned to him, expecting to hear more. 

Feliciano’s expression fell as he tried to recall something else other than the fact that Romulus loved her immensely, created the song with him, and there was a music festival going right now in her name. He flattened, feeling disappointed in himself for not knowing enough about one of his important ancestors. All they talked about in the Vargas household was about Romulus. 

Ludwig sigh disappointedly, yet looked elsewhere in understanding, so he didn’t become as harsh as Feliciano was expecting. 

“Just go to sleep,” he decided. 

“But-” 

“Go to sleep, Feliciano!” He was turned, on the bed, draped in his blankets before his arising Queen could say anything else. 

Feliciano wanted to keep insisting, to the point that he was just about to shake Ludwig awake. But even turned and seeming asleep, Ludwig gave off this threatening aura that it was best Feliciano moved away from. 

He went off to the closet to get his night clothes and later jumped on the bed to prepare his own way to sleep. The chest was still tight in his own hold, but for tonight he placed it over at the bedside table, forgotten for his thoughts were too busy with other things. 

Why mention Augusta all of a sudden? Did she have to do with something? Feliciano was never really told anything else about her, but his mind roamed in curiosity of what she had been, of what she could mean.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally done with this semester! Which means more time to write! But things might go wild being Christmas and all, plus also working on other multichapters and a gerita sugar daddy AU thing (Yes).There’s also Going out with family, and trips, and other things. So as always be patient! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Feliciano wished he could go out with everybody else to the continuing days of the festival. The schedule was plentiful with an array of beautiful things, but he missed it all to spend it in the stuffiness of the Queen’s library and study room. He leafed, he read, he threw, making messes that would get Louis scolding loudly and basically throwing him out, thus he would end at the Jack’s library and study room when the ruler was busy with the festival as well. He was more careful there, as to not leave any trace, but always bringing with him an old pamphlet here and there that he would read carefully through the nights. 

He went through old marriage documents, of past Kings and Queens, and of course Jacks. In the process, he found out that King Romulus and Queen Augusta’s was on display in the castle in the Queen’s tower. He rushed to see it, the document brown, hazed, and ink slowly fading from the centuries it held. As he read, there was nothing there that could help him, but his eyes remained of what it said about Augusta. Just the same thing that most documents read; the contract, the vows, and their signatures as promise of the devotion they were to show. Augusta had her own peculiar signature as any other Queen, but nothing new, nothing he could take, nothing that could give him a hint. He turned and went back on his mission, completely ignoring a special symbol that had been imprinted on the document. 

He put all the most important books and documents before him in a large table in one of the study rooms, a small notebook in his hands to write the things he had found out. Looking at how many they were, and what he was supposed to do, he tried to hold himself from getting a headache, and started with the notes he had gotten on the first line of books. In his search, he found out that most documents concerning an arranged marriage of a Jack and another dignitary stopped before the ruling of King Iolanda. Here, Feliciano found out that many of the people that the Jack married were of different backgrounds, from mere peasants to even prince or princesses from their kingdom or others. There was no contract of family members or past Kings and Queens uniting them. So what happened during King Iolanda’s reign that changed all that? 

King Iolanda ruled three generations after Romulus, the kingdom still in reconstruction after the damages of the wars of the Blackened Decades. A lot of changes were brought over and because of those very wars that occurred centuries ago, their whole law set was changed in order to get the kingdom quickly back on its feet. That’s when he found the document binding the Jack of the time, Humbert Beutel, to a Clubian princess to start a strong trade between the kingdoms and a fix of the lands given to Clubs from the remains of the Dark Kingdom. 

Those times were long over, and he knew from his apprenticeship to the Queen that the kingdom was doing excellently well without such strong unions to other Kingdoms. That’s when he remembered a special document signed well after the ends of the reconstruction, five generations after Romulus. Feliciano remembered being well taught about it by his grandfather. The actual document was in the Club Kingdom, but he was sure that a copy must be here in the Hearts Kingdom. 

It was in the King’s library and study room, and Feliciano had gone a late night, quietly and quick, for he was in no ways accepted to be there unless he was finally crowned Queen, and even so he could only go in with special permission from the King. To his luck it hadn’t been lock, there was no presence in the room, but it had been dark to the point that Feliciano had to use a light spell to make his way and find it. Like the Queen and Jack’s libraries and study rooms, many of the most important documents of the kingdom were hanged across the walls, but seeing as the King’s was the largest and the documents were much larger as well, it took a while for Feliciano to find it located on the third floor. 

As old and rusted as the rest of the documents, it read many agreements of terminal trades or continuous ones, the taking of laws or adding, and other finalized things that settled a good reestablishment and peace between all four of the kingdoms, putting an end to the reconstruction. The signatures of all the rulers that had to do with it were as large, easily distracting one from the reading the smaller things that were imprinted. 

Feliciano decided that he would look well for anything it said about the Jack, since so many things were written in tiny letters. He took a small latter to stand up and look as well as he wanted, still having to tiptoe whenever he had to read something that became smaller. Around the midsection he found a paragraph specifically meant for changes to occur to the Jack. From hence they were symbols of medical services in the kingdom, they insisted them to be present in the birth of heirs, there was a code for them to read having to do with their powers and Feliciano ignored the rest, until finally he got to one of the last points. 

‘Arrange marriage laws are no longer necessary, yet the King or Queen is in charge of deciding whether to let it remain or be annulled’ 

Feliciano gave a celebrated whispered “Yes!” and a small little jump. He landed wrong and fell down to the floor creating a large echo in the room. Surely anyone who was close by was bound to hear and so Feliciano quickly picked himself up and ran out through another door, hoping he could find his way back to his room without getting lost in this new path of the castle. 

 

With further investigation, Feliciano found out that most Kings and Queens remained with the law simply because of the extra riches they earned, and as they became more classists, to avoid marriages to those of lower status and letting them stay in the castle. It made no sense, since there was a vast record of Kings, Queens, and Jacks who were chosen yet as commoners. Romulus himself was an orphaned boy with no nobility background whatsoever. 

They had enough riches, and ever since the last ball the castle had been more open about who could enter. There was no point to leave this law, and the Jack deserved his own choosing at who he or she could be with and marry. 

Feliciano was decided, he had the papers, he had information, he would talk with Queen Louis at already making the proper process to annul the law to have it gone as soon as he took the throne. 

 

Despite missing the entire festival, finding this information, and assuring Kiku’s happiness in one aspect of his life was well worth it. At least he would be there for the last day, where one last feast was to be presented right before the castle. He was obliged to come and he presented himself well with a red jacket ornamented in gold threadwork, the blouse underneath loose with a simple cravat, golden choker and necklaces, tight cream pants, and long black boots. 

Kiku cooed once he saw him enter into his room just as he was finishing with his own preparations, his ever rich red robes crafted with beautiful golden and red symbols of his province. He wasn’t alone. The very Jack was in a corner dealing with some scrolls surely about some work Kiku would have to do as soon as the festival was over. 

Perfect, he should know as well. 

“Handsome as ever, Feliciano,” Kiku complimented. 

“And you shine better than a diamond, Kiku,” Feliciano complimented as well, even offering a bow. Kiku chuckled but quickly requested that Feliciano stood again. 

“I’m sure you’ll have Herakles swaying when he sees you.” 

The Jack glared at Kiku momentarily from his inspections and Kiku tensed. “Feliciano, I don’t think now is the right time,” 

“Of course is the right time. It’s the last day of the festival, right before the castle, music from a wonderful orchestra, a beautiful starry night, banquets, fireworks, oh, I wish it could be kissed in a night like this,” Feliciano dreamed. 

Kiku blushed and Feliciano already knew it was because he got a clear image in his head from a certain Greek. “Feliciano,” Kiku groaned in between his teeth in a scold, not liking the heavy eyes of the Jack on him. 

“Kiku, there’s nothing wrong with having a beautiful night with someone you desire,” 

“It is wrong! I’m not supposed to!” 

Feliciano hated the proud smirk the Jack wore at seeing Kiku finally admit it without any hesitation. 

“Not anymore.” And in that moment he extended the long scroll that he had been holding behind his back. 

Kiku was dubious about it, afraid to take it, of what it could have, of the discussion that could occur from it. With a shaking grasp he finally did, untying it and instantly beginning with his reading. The Jack, curious, stood and began to come close, hoping for a glimpse of what the scroll held. The tittle, which read ‘Annulment of V. 48, Sec. 42, of the Heartian Jack Order’ was just enough. 

“Would you care to explain?” The Jack told Feliciano, eager for quick responses instead of continuing to read as Kiku was doing. 

“I dug a little in the marriage laws for the Jack, and found out a thing or two, especially after reading the end reconstruction agreement.” He stood proudly, with a powerful smile, making him look mighty for once, but still a delicateness that wasn’t at all intimidating or mocking. “I spoke with Queen Louis, and after showing my findings, we both agreed that arranged marriages of the Jack for more wealth to the crown are completely unnecessary. The original law was placed merely to aid in the reconstruction process after the war of the Darkened Decades.” 

“It cannot be removed so easily, the law has remained for several centuries afterwards and it has served us well,” the Jack excused, Kiku having to move away to continue to read in relative peace. 

“Actually it can, the very end of reconstruction agreement says that it can be removed easily if the King or Queen decides.” Feliciano made emphasis when he mentioned his coming tittle. “Besides, it hasn’t really served well the Kingdom, it only adds more selfish riches to the Jack. Sadly the past Jacks had tried to convince their arising Jacks to accept it just so they could enjoy from whatever is left for them.” 

It seemed like Feliciano was accusing the Jack, and he was not about to stand for it. 

“You’re not even the Queen! You shouldn’t be putting or annulling laws yet!” He tried to defend himself weakly. 

“Actually, I cannot sign or make them official yet, but I can go through the procedure,” he assured. “Queen Louis wanted to officiate it herself instantly, but I told her to leave it off for when I take the throne. I will be the first thing I pass!” He declared, just as Kiku looked up to them after finalizing his reading. “From now on, the King and Queen, or even the past Jack, are in no ways to interfere with the arising or current Jack’s marriage or relationship proposals. The Jack can be with whoever he or she wishes, to wed or to not.” Feliciano declared loudly, with the voice of a true Queen. 

Kiku couldn’t hold it any longer; the smile, the rise of energy and he found himself doing something that he never thought he would ever do. With a shrill of joy, he jumped and took Feliciano into an uncommon embrace. Of course, Feliciano had no complaints or tried to even show his surprise. Instead, he enjoyed from the sweet moment, both laughing and twirling together like excited little children. The Jack only starred on as they spun on, afraid that they would trip or stumble onto something big and get hurt. 

After several minutes they finally stopped, Kiku departing to look at Feliciano with the biggest smile the Jack had ever seen on him. “Oh, Feliciano, thank you, thank you, grazie, danke, arigato!” he shouted, kissing his hands, his cheeks, and taking him once again into his surprisingly strong arms. Feliciano returned it gladly, trying to make it just as powerful. 

Really, they should hug each other like this more often. 

They were interrupted from continuing from a sudden knock at the door. A maid peeked her head in, bowing to them, “Your highnesses, the King and Queen have requested for your presence.” 

Kiku had never been more excited to go, more excited to meet with Herakles, and he was close from dragging both Feliciano and the Jack out alongside him. 

“We’ll be right there,” Feliciano told her. 

She left, and Feliciano and Kiku used one last moment before a mirror to check that everything had been all right after their great embrace. They left before the Jack could say anything else. They weren’t going to let him continue to defend himself and ruin their last day of the festival. 

As they hurriedly made their way down the halls, they met just in time with Alfred and Arthur making their way up. 

“Aren’t you both going to the festival?” Kiku questioned. 

“For some reason he wants to take me elsewhere,” Arthur told seeming annoyed by it. 

Feliciano hid his chuckle, knowing perfectly well. 

“I assure you, you’re going to love it,” 

“I better if I’m missing the festival for this,” 

“Trust me Arthur, you will,” Feliciano helped assure. 

It got a curious gaze from Arthur, but Alfred was pulling him forward quicker down the hall before he could ask. 

“What are they going to do?” Kiku asked once they disappeared. 

“It doesn’t matter, we should be getting to the festival instead,” Feliciano distracted, letting both continue as they had earlier. 

 

The festival was at its heights. Everyone who couldn’t during the week came, busying the streets even more and bringing it with more splendor as they all came out with their best wear. There was so much activity and movement, a song to hear, a dance to join, food to have, games to play, that absolutely no one had an excuse to just stand and watch. 

The commotion was too much that Feliciano had easily lost Kiku in the crowd, and he let him to meet up with Herakles, to do as he wished without the weight of what it meant to his title. It made Feliciano feel rather self-conscious of the fact that he was alone, and at this point he was rather desperate for a dance, willing to take anyone as his partner. 

There was space just before the stage that held the main orchestra, the very one which the King and Queen enjoyed from and other dignitaries from the castle. As he searched for any maid or servant he knew, his eyes still landed on the lone figure of the prince, enjoying from a drink by the sides as he watched his own parents and grandparents enjoy in the array of couples that swung to the music. As usual, he looked bored, unimpressed, probably wanting this to end already. 

He wasn’t going to on his watch. 

With unknown bravery, he came close and greeted with a: “Well, you’re the most cheerful face here.” 

Ludwig didn’t laugh, he gave a small glare, emptying his drink and thinking of taking another one. “And you seem to have nothing else to do,” he commented. 

“So do you. Are you really planning on staying here for the rest of the night?” Feliciano smiled rather kindly still. 

“What else could I do? I lack the abilities to do about anything having to do with a music festival,” 

“You can still try,” 

“Try to what?” 

Feliciano gazed rather intently to the beautiful couples laughing as they extended and grazed their way across the floor. 

“You can try to dance with me,” he suggested with a smirk. 

Ludwig almost choked on his new drink. “I rather not,” he said quickly, hoping that Feliciano hadn’t notice the beer running down his mouth. 

“Is it because it’s me-” 

“It’s because we shouldn’t!” 

“I think we should!” He took his drink and gave it to some server to take away, quickly using both his hand to pull him forward to the spinning crowd. 

For some reason Ludwig was weak on trying to pull himself away, and by the time they reached the center of the space, Ludwig had given up and settled with Feliciano’s sudden wanting in this. He was nervous to the point that Feliciano could feel him shaking in his hold. He was suddenly unsure as to where to put his hands, where to look, where to even stand, nothing like how he danced with him in the last ball. Then again, he had probably practiced define steps just for it, just to impress and deal with what was required of him for the night. But now he was outside at a festival, taken suddenly with cheery and casual music that was just wrong to dance in a simple waltz. It had been so long ago since the last time he actually did this properly, and he had a panicked expression, just like the ones he used to take as a kid. Yet there was Feliciano, with his ever calm, with his ever beautiful smile, welcoming even to his paralyzed stature. Noticing how Ludwig turned, he soothed him with his hands over his arms, massaging them slightly until he came to a still. Feliciano helped him place one hand on his waist, the other in the grasp of his free hand that didn’t rest of his shoulder. 

“Breath,” he told him, and like the command of a spell Ludwig began his usual mantra until he began to ease. “Focus on the music, focus on me, don’t be bothered if it’s bad or not, just enjoy it.” And with a confident smile, Feliciano lead them into the melody of the music, into the harmony of the festive crowd, to an exciting dance that didn’t hold the spite and anger of their last. 

It wasn’t the best one, as Ludwig still turned shaky and grew very shy to let their eyes meet, but it was still nice, it was still a fine way to enjoy from the music and spend their time together. 

 

As Alfred and Arthur had gotten closer, Alfred decided to place his hands over Arthur’s eyes, much to his annoyance. 

“Alfred, I know we’re in front of our first room here,” he managed to notice on their way. 

“It is, but there’s something in it I want you to see, something I made myself…for you.” 

Arthur didn’t let a word escape, but Alfred could feel his sudden heat, and with a glimpse he could see that he was blushing. Arthur took a deep breath to remove it before Alfred could continue to stare. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” Alfred trusted that he wouldn’t as he let go to open the doors, returning them to guide him into coming in. He made sure the doors were closed behind them and that all the extra preparations he had in the room were just as he had left them. “All right, you can look now,” he finally said and Arthur did it slowly, to be able to get some time to prepare himself on how to react. 

No time would be enough for this sudden bombing of colors, for this sudden shine, for this beauty. He had to place a hand upon his chest to calm his breathing, to not be overwhelmed by so much in a single instant. 

“What-what, what is this?” Arthur asked as he came closer, then noticing the table that was prepared already with food, the windows and balcony doors open to let air dance around the room along with the aroma. Music drifted in, and the night was starry and clear to add to the shine of the flowers, for the very jewels to try and twinkle along with the sky. 

“I-I I made it,” he declared.

Arthur came near to one of the many sapphire roses, feeling it true in his touch, proving to him that it was real, and from the sense he got in the room, it was magic induced. 

“You-you did? No, you-you- Feliciano and Ludwig must have helped you!” Alfred couldn’t have obtained that ability so easily. He knew how bad his magic was. 

“I swear, I swear, I did,” he pleaded. “Feliciano and Ludwig did give me some help, some pointers, some advice, but all of this was by my hand and magic.” With the bravery he had prepared for this, he took his hands in his, tightly as to get Arthur focused on his words, on his truth. 

“But…how?” 

“Well…actually reading,” he chuckled, “and practicing, and focusing, and all these other things you always told me about, but I was an idiot to listen to.” 

Arthur grinned, mostly because he liked hearing him admit that he should have listened to him. 

“And…uh…” he grew nervous to say. He looked away, not standing to see Arthur’s eyes shine in a green as magical and jewel-like as the rest of the flowers they were surrounded with. But Arthur kept trying to pull him in, with magic in his eyes, one Alfred couldn’t refuse any longer, reeling himself back in it and dedicating to say the words that instant. “My-my feelings for you!” He finally admitted. 

“Feelings?” 

“You-you know, emotions power one’s magic, and being the arising King and all, well it kind of, doubled, and we got this, and I made this with mind on you and what you wanted and that story you’re always reading, and I had to get Ludwig to get us a new room and I was so excited for today cause I wanted to show you that I can also use magic and that-” 

“Alfred, breathe dear.” 

Alfred didn’t know how when Arthur just eased him with that very sweet endearment in his enchanting accent. 

“Okay, breathing.” He did so very heavily. 

Arthur had to roll his eyes, but he came close, wrapping his arms around his neck and looking up to his future King with a dream state in his eyes that made Alfred wonder for a moment if he was actually dreaming. 

“Relax,” Arthur told him once more, hands rubbing on his back and neck where they wrapped. 

Alfred fell towards it until his breathing regulated, and he could finally look up to him to continue to say what he wanted. “I’m sorry I didn’t show properly how I really want to help our kingdom. It was just hard to when all I’ve been taught is to think uncaring to those who are not of my kind. But I’m going to change that, you’re going to change that as well, and I am going to give you all the help and voice you need to make it happen.” He promised with true potential in his eyes. He leaned and placed a gently kiss upon his forehead, taking in the blissful scent of his hair. “The Aces surely chose you to qualm the tension between the people in our kingdom, and that we will do, and I’m willing to start as soon as we return to Spades.” Arthur looked up to him, seeing the shine of determination in his eyes, in his expression, in the hold he took of his waist. “I want to be a proper King to you.” He leaned to lay his forehead with his, their breaths mingling in the temptation of closeness, but instead of giving in, they instead started in the sway of music that played loudly enough for them to move with. 

They danced like they would in any ballroom, yet with a closeness not allowed into any publicity of a feast. They messed their steps, they laughed, Arthur pointed to a flower here and there, hoping he would be able to take one back to Spades. For once he enjoyed a moment with Alfred, for once he made him blush proudly to show, laugh and even his heart race without some awful pick up line or some embarrassing act. He liked this new Alfred he danced with, one with promise as to what was to come in their soon coming reign. In a single night he learned to see that he could confide in him, and that he could trust in what their relationship could turn out to be. To begin that, in a moment of a close hold, Arthur placed his lips upon his arising King’s, and it was just like the magic that Alfred tended to tie with Arthur. He kissed back, hands rubbing against the back of his neck or threading throughout his hair to make him remain there, to remain infinite in that moment. 

 

Feliciano dragged Ludwig on their continues dance far longer than the arising King had hoped. Yet, he still did not try to escape, he did not voice any halts, and Feliciano was actually starting to feel him become tight in his hold on him, which only proved to him more that a silent part of him wanted this to continue all the way until the orchestra would leave. No matter his nervousness, his fear, or trembling, Feliciano would sometimes catch him smiling as he realized he had gotten a certain move right. 

Kiku had starred at this rather incredulously, having to rub his eyes and pinch himself to make sure he was actually seeing Ludwig dance casually with Feliciano. His sternness for a moment seemed erased and he was gentile, even enjoying it, confident in the hold he had of his arising Queen. He didn’t see angry glares between them, and their mouths didn’t word hate. There were only grins and amusement, and they continued to enjoy from it as the orchestra continued to play. 

Both Herakles and Kiku were just as taken by the rhythm, and they let themselves be caressed into it just as the rest of the couples that had been participant of it. Feliciano met with them in a moment they passed by each other in a dash. They both smiled at him, of ever going thanks, of clear gratitude that they could have showed in another embrace if the arising Queen hadn’t been so busy with his own partner. Feliciano only winked to them in welcome before he dragged Ludwig to another corner just as the music had them. 

By the time the orchestra finished for some last words from the King and Queen for the night, all the dancers were exhausted, looking for drinks to cool them or settling their breaths along with the King and Queen’s speech. Ludwig was finally free, Feliciano giving him the space he wanted at the beginning. He looked to be in a daze, shaken by the moment and trying to find a way to place himself back in his reality. Feliciano could have laughed loud enough to dim out the words of the King and Queen. 

They spoke loudly about congratulations to how excellently well the festival had come out, thanking every single one who had given a hand to create the masterpiece. When they had finished, all who were present applauded to those very men and women that made it possible, such figures bowing in thanks to the crowd. Herakles was one of them, who also ushered for Kiku to do the same, as Feliciano had done, even if his own help was small and only there for the beginning. 

He suddenly thought of Alfred and Arthur, who he hoped were having a time of wonder up in the flowered room, where he looked up to, to the far balcony he knew they were in. He smiled as if they could see him in his proudness. 

He was alarmed suddenly by the lighting of fireworks, bringing the sky alight in shine, in colors and forms that gained more hollers and claps from the crowd below who watched splendidly. The crowd was distracted solely on them, even Ludwig, but it wasn’t enough for Feliciano to evade the sight of how Herakles took Kiku’s jaw in a slow caress, to his eyes, to his lips, reflecting the lights of the sprinkling sky. With the loud boom of the biggest one, they met in their first kiss, any sound or presence forgotten as they mended with each other in the play and softness of their lips. Feliciano smiled, feeling accomplished in the double mission he had set for himself, yet he grew saddened that he had no one to share such an ending with. He looked hopeful to Ludwig, who starred to the show with a normalized expression, back to his uncaringness, back to their coldness. 

If he was expecting something that moment, he was definitely not getting it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter holds the load of two chapters, so it’s the longest one in the entire story…for now. With this chapter the fic reaches 100k ….and were not even half way done (cries). But I really hope you guys like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it.

Feliciano thought that things now had a chance to change. 

Ludwig had shown to be jealous when others came too close to him. He had given him a ruby rose, which was made by a magic that needed specific power from your emotions and feelings towards a person. He caught him listening to his music box, and their last dance was actually one that he knew both of them had enjoyed. 

Feliciano thought he had seen him finally crack an opening, he thought their relationship could progress, he thought there was high hope and something new to grow between them. But in the coming two months, it had been like none of that had happened. 

Ludwig seemed to be trying harder to keep his cold composure, to ignore him the more, to be angrily commanding, scolding over any little manner, and more insisting than ever that Feliciano was calling him ‘your highness’. Those two words were beginning to be the two most he hated, a great spite in his tone whenever he mentioned them that even the servants would notice when he spoke. Every time they were together, everyone feared an argument would arise, that Ludwig would do or say something that Feliciano wouldn’t be able to take and shove their dinner on his face and head. 

The entire castle made sure that no dangerous weapons were at their vicinity lately, but then they would remember that they still had their powerful magic. They just hoped they wouldn’t awake one morning to find the castle burned to a crisp because the arising King and Queen couldn’t handle one of their recent quarrels. 

Six months in the castle, and in no way did it seem that Ludwig was any near to becoming the husband Feliciano had hoped for. 

Another ball was being prepared, and Feliciano was grateful for it. With only six months left for his coronation, he had been given heavy loads of work, getting more and more used to the schedule and laboring of a Queen. It didn’t help when Ludwig was not being helpful at all, commenting on the slightest thing he was doing wrong and talking down at him as if he was just another mere servant in the castle or even a lost child that even with six months of experience did not understand what he was doing. 

No, even the servants in the castle and the children were treated better than this. 

But good, a ball to distract him, to relax, and to hopefully spend as much time away from Ludwig with the good friends he had made in the city. He had hoped to help Queen Louis with the preparations, so he had come to the study room with great excitement, just as she was working on special invitations. They were stamped with some high seals with directions to the other kingdoms. 

“Who are those for?” He had asked, as he took one and saw a symbol Heartians gave to those of Diamonds. 

“For the other Kings and Queens, or arising ones, their presence is usually required in these kinds of balls,” she said as she moved about checking papers, signing and organizing. 

“What kind of ball is this going to be?” He asked, hoping to catch a peek with the papers she was working on. 

She picked them up, stood and moved elsewhere before he could see. She gave out a teasing smirk, a playful look in her eyes as she thought about the best way she could hint this. “It’s a surprise for you, dear,” she decided with, moving to get some things from one of the book shelves. 

“But if I’m going to help you, shouldn’t I know?” 

“Definitely not!” She scolded, Feliciano thinking that she was to hit him with a scroll she had just picked up. “Feliciano, the last ball you made was absolutely wonderful, but this particular one should be completely under my hand. It’s the last one I’m organizing before I step down.” She saddened and Feliciano instantly understood. He just wished he could comfort her with a hug, but she was so insisting with her current working that she didn’t give him the space or even the time. 

“Is there anything I can still do?” 

She thought about it for some time before she decided. She took out two envelopes, one meant to be sent to Italy, the other to Iberia, and handed it to the young Queen. “You’ll be happy to know that your family is invited to come, so why don’t you find messengers to deliver these and I’ll let you decide which room they can stay in for their visit.” 

It indeed made him excited, instantly a smile sprouting into his face, jumping with thrill as he took the envelopes with the directions to his old home and Antonio and Lovino’s house. Feliciano had missed them dearly. 

“This makes me more than happy! I’ll send them immediately and choose the rooms right now.” He dashed out of the room like a hyper child, earning a chuckle from the Queen. 

With him gone, now she could send the commands for the ballroom that was to be chosen, and that was the finest in the castle, the one with the glass dome. 

 

Feliciano had separated three rooms, and just before the Queen decided on the ones meant for the other royals that were to come. He had been too enthusiastic with his family’s visit to question the visit of other royals, to question the heavy preparations that started for the ball, more so than the last one he had made. Servants were hurrying and nervous with great action just the day before it, just the days the Vargas were set to arrive. Feliciano had to hurry his way down through loads of servants carrying heavy items, cleaning, and even adorning the castle with new banners and flags. His interest was vague, it was practically nonexistent to this excessive decorating, just as the simple way he was dressed, which as he thought about longer, would get him a scold from his grandfather and mother. But he didn’t care, they could pretty much disown him if they wanted, but he just wanted to see them again, wanted to hug them, kiss them, speak, eat and drink, and somehow be given the time they had taken away from each other. 

He skipped and jumped to make his way faster, arriving to the entrance just as they were arriving. Servants were already there to help with the luggage the coach had brought, and were currently trying to convince Renata that she didn’t need to help them. She was a guest to the royal castle and should be treated as such, but the woman kept insisting. 

“Mamma!” Feliciano called. 

Whatever discussion she had with the servants dropped all completely. 

“Mio bambino bello!” She called practically on the brink of tears. 

They both ran to each other and crashed into a hard embrace, that was filled of cuddling, of kisses, of arms cradling the other, swinging, and seeming never ending. The servants, who had never met Renata before, stared dumbfounded at the incredible likeliness she had to the arising Queen. They continued to fill the air with laughter and speed talking Italian filled with countless endearments, of I miss you and you look absolutely stunning. They only detached each other when Antonio and Lovino came close, who Feliciano jumped on just as he had done to his mother. The little group of only four was already talkative, seeming to rush their experience of six months in a wording of seconds. They just continued to impress the servants more and they had almost forgotten about the two figures that were still left in the coach. 

A heavy groan from one of them was the only voice that managed to interrupt this loud reunion, Feliciano instantly recognizing it and running over to greet it. He stopped midway when he noticed the way this person coughed, how he needed his father’s help to get down, how he bended and it seemed a great effort to just stand as the proud soldier he had once been. 

“Feliciano!” He still wanted to greet as strongly as ever, opening his arms to him and expecting his crashing. 

A gaze from his father told him that he shouldn’t be as aggressive with it, but Feliciano couldn’t help it, not when Augustus’s arms became just as tightening, as familiar, a chest that he could cradle into and hope he could be strong enough to not let tears stain his nice vest. 

He had only been away for six months, it shouldn’t be enough for his grandfather to look the age he actually was, for him to suddenly look so sickened. What had happened? He wondered, detaching to look into his same golden brown eyes, the same smile, the same life no matter, that were just like his own. 

“Mi sei mancato così tanto!” Feliciano told him, bringing him to another embrace, this time his walls not strong enough to let out the whimpering, the small tears that reached his eyes. 

“Non piangere! Non piangere! Mio bambino, non piangere!” He caressed his hair and back, cradling him like he was still that small baby from long ago. 

They all turned to give Feliciano a pat and a close watch that Augustus could continue to hold him without the problem of his weight. Distracted they had been to notice the coming of another figure, watching the scene and waiting for a good moment in which he could make his presence known. Renata had turned momentarily, wondering over the person who was given them heavy eyes. For a moment she had thought it had been Aldrich, but as she properly starred, both her eyes and mouth had widened. 

“Ludwig?” She instantly questioned. 

He bowed in his spot in assurance, a welcoming smile that was just enough to drag Renata in his closeness, having to reassure herself constantly with his eyes that it was in fact the little German boy that used to visit the Vargas manor constantly, Feliciano’s dear best friend, a boy that she herself had helped to raise like another mother. 

“Signora Vargas, it’s been so long, you haven’t changed in the slightest, as beautiful as I remembered,” he told her kindly. 

Renata was still paralyzed in her spot. He had grown taller than herself, a strong build, a mature face, no trace of the child she once knew. At least he was still respectable to her, a familiar smile, and she just couldn’t keep leaving this distance between them. 

“Oh, Ludwig, look at you!” She opened her arms and he easily accepted the joining, an embrace like that of a mother and son. “You grew up so much! But my, are you handsome. You might not be that young infant prince anymore, but you shine like a true King,” she admitted, kissing his forehead and letting both her hands caress at this new defined jaw and strong cheeks. He looked dearly to her, appreciated of the words, taking her hands in a caring hold. 

Feliciano had never seen him act this loving in his entire stay in the castle. 

Antonio and Lovino then moved close, the three of them greeting in a quick bow. Ludwig saw the way Antonio held Lovino’s waist, the rings in their fingers, and quickly noticed something that had his eyes widening for a slight moment, but he quickly hid it when Lovino wrapped his arms on his chest, his glare pretty much the same as he had remembered it. 

“You look like a boulder,” 

“I see you’re still as eloquent as ever,” as to not say anything else. 

“It’s great to see you again,” Antonio added before Lovino could continue. 

“Likewise.” 

With Vicenzo and Feliciano’s help, Augustus reached him, startled suddenly at seeing his now immense figure. 

“Augustus!” Ludwig greeted, with a bow and a respectful smile. 

“Goddamn boy, come over here, I can’t carry you like I used to,” he laughed, but Ludwig was obedient and came forward to another Vargas hug, receiving rather harsh pats in the back that betrayed whatever sickness Augustus had gotten. “You look exactly like Aldrich did at your age. The Beilschmidt genes are strong in you, best German line of rulers I can honestly say,” 

“Surely no one can compare to the Vargas,” 

“Boy, we haven’t ruled since Romulus himself, but grazie, grazie, keep saying that,” they laughed. 

“I’m sure Feliciano told you about your room accommodations, our servants as well as myself will lead you to them,” Ludwig offered the entrance and he could easily tell that they were eager about staying in a castle, taking his welcome and beginning to go in. 

They all could tell that Augustus was paining from the proud walk he tried to make, sometimes stumbling, but through it remaining nonchalant and continuing forward. 

“Augustus, please, use your cane,” Vicenzo told him, bringing it forward to him. 

Augustus did take it, but angrily and only raising it in the air in disapproval. “I can do this by myself!” He declared loudly, but half way through it, he became needy of it and his footsteps joined along with the harsh stabbing of the stick to the floor tiles. 

Ludwig and Feliciano decided to follow as the last behind, but there was something bothering the arising King that he couldn’t remain without knowing much longer. “Are Antonio and Lovino married?” He asked suddenly to Feliciano, in a whisper hoping the rest wouldn’t listen. 

“Yes, they’ve been married for three years now,” he told him, already used to the idea. But Ludwig was deeply impressed, and from a strain he held, Feliciano could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“It’s just, we used to make a lot of fun about it, didn’t think it would actually happen.” 

Feliciano let out a chuckle, remembering, but it was still nice that they did. Over the years they showed great attraction and love for the other, and Feliciano blessed it each year, wishing he could be given that very same devotion. 

Ludwig moved further ahead before any conversation could arise between them, and so Feliciano moved then by his mother’s side, taking her arm to wrap as he walked alongside her. He pointed to many of the murals, speaking of its artist, meanings and stories behind it. Renata was just as into art as Feliciano, so she was deeply impressed, questioning and pointing to details that Feliciano loved hearing about. As they went up a new set of stairs, Feliciano noticed the heavy work it took Augustus, how he had to hold down to the railing and Lovino had to go and help him. 

“Mamma, what’s wrong with Nonno?” He asked with clear worry in his tone. 

“He developed a muscle deficiency soon after you left,” she said sadly, the same hurt in her eyes as she watched him having to hold himself from Lovino to continue going up. 

“Are you guys getting help for him? Medicine, treatments,” he went on. 

“We have two doctors in the village constantly visiting to check him, they offer all these things as well as diets that he refuses to partake in.” 

Feliciano rolled his eyes. Typical, but then again he would probably do the same thing. 

“But he still insists to work on the fields with the rest, flirts with every woman that walks before him, still as lively with his soldier stories to the village, and still gives the children piggy back rides, which sometimes make him return to the villa with more back pain,” she laughed, and Feliciano smiled as well, noticing that Augustus went on with his speech on how he could continue down the hall by himself, much to his older brother’s annoyance. 

Despite his predicament, Augustus will never stop being the strong grandfather figure he had always seen him as. No matter what happened to his body, his soul was still made of the strongest iron. 

Speaking of strong. 

Renata was rather hesitant to ask, gazing strongly at Feliciano, trying to see what would be an opportune moment to mention it. While he seemed distracted with a chandelier they were passing under, she decided to be quick. “Ludwig has definitely changed,” she began. 

As she expected, Feliciano’s expression became evidently soured. “For the worst,” he said harshly. 

“He seemed awfully kind to me, as he had always been. I wasn’t expecting that after the letters you were writing me,” 

“Probably only to you guys, he didn’t give me that welcome when I first came to the castle.” He was somehow even jealous about it. 

“Why wouldn’t he? Why would he be acting this way towards you?” 

Feliciano grew exasperated, Renata fearing that he would throw one of the many vases they passed in his sudden anger. “I don’t know mamma, I wish I did! But he’s still being horrible and rude and menacing! He’s done nothing to deserve neither my friendship nor love.” 

“I’m sure if you both talked-” 

“He’s impenetrable as a wall! Nothing is going to work.” He was defeated and how it hurt Renata, to see their adoring friendship reach to this point, of anger, hurt and betrayal, all that she had been confident would not happen and had even made Feliciano feel before leaving. But faith had betrayed them and now she had no way to console him in the matter. With a breath, she decided to remain silent. 

 

The rooms they were given were extravagant and one by one next to the other. Feliciano had spent the rest of the day and night with them, all sharing what was Augustus’s room to talk loudly and laugh. It was the noise that got many of the Beilschmidts coming down to shush them, but to also join in the extensive screaming as they greeted each other after eight years. Feliciano introduced them all to Kiku, and upon finding out what was going on with Augustus, decided to offer his expertise and work up something for them before they left. 

It was such a cheery atmosphere of the conversations he missed having. He spent the night in Antonio and Lovino’s room, the three of them talking till the late hours. It was there that Feliciano noticed how Lovino refused to take off his shirt and remain dressed even when he went to sleep by the figure of his husband. Maybe he was just cold, he thought, so he shrugged it off and went to sleep with them. Tomorrow they had a ball. 

 

He dressed in a tight fitting dress jacket, embroidered in gold at the collar, shoulders and sleeve ends. It opened to reveal another tight fighting vest of deep red, buttons crossed in gold, fitting white pants, with a perfect golden and ruby belt, and his usual black boots. He wore the cross necklace last, finished just as Renata came in to see him. Her breath of impression was enough to get Feliciano’s attention, who turned towards her smiling and accepting to her presence. Renata was elegantly dressed in a red satin dress, puffed sleeves, covering another white transparent dress commingling with gold, the same that was tied in her front and the necklaces she wore. 

“Mamma, you look so elegant!” He complimented. 

“And you look dashing, mio bambino!” She came close to caress his cheeks and kiss his forehead dearly. She laid there for quite a while, holding him as he had done when he was a child, not that he minded it, but there was something rather odd about it. He actually felt sadness from her and had to move away to look into her eyes and see what was going on, but she easily feigned content. 

“Come on, everyone is waiting up in the ballroom,” 

“Up? You mean down,” 

“No, up, the one with the crystal dome.” 

Feliciano had suddenly stood, surprised that it was chosen for today. Louis had mentioned that it was only for very special occasions, but Ludwig’s birthday already passed and there were no important dates set in his calendar. The doubts he pushed away in favor of joining his mother and arriving there himself, quite ecstatic to finally be able to see this particular ballroom in person. 

 

He was blinded, he was transfixed. How could he take notice of the large amount of people there, of the dancing, of the talks, of the other royals he was supposed to meet, when he was too overawed by the gold, the velvet, the shimmering of the large chandeliers, the spectacular night sky above them, covered by the wonderfully crafted dome that was a piece of art by itself. The rest of the riches continued down, in the sculptures in the walls, in the murals, in the paintings, in the crafted floors. 

Feliciano had only dreamed of such places, and never did he think that he could stand alive in one, that he could move across it, that he could feel intimidated by its grandeur and elaborateness. 

“Ah, this place, ah this place is wonderful,” Renata complimented, just as breath taken as Feliciano. 

The arising Queen couldn’t even utter words and it wasn’t until he could hear a distinct giggling that he actually came back down to the floor, to the ball. 

“Elizabeta!” He squealed, jumping on her, both sharing a grasp that made them spin as if they were ready to dance with the couples that were already started. 

“Oh, Feliciano, it’s so nice to see you again!” She finally said after they were done laughing loudly enough to catch the attention of many. 

“Elizabeta! Look at you, beautiful, regal. Oh gods, I wish I could be as queenly as you when I’m crowned.” Feliciano spun her around to take a better look at her green dress, standing out in this room full of gold, reds and whites. She wore a simple tiara to show her power as Queen of Clubs and it fitted very well with the rest of her elegancy. 

“You will be Feliciano! You’re already so fitting.” She rubbed his hair as she had done once, but careful not to ruin it for the special occasion. 

Another figure came close, and once Feliciano recognized as well, he went and hugged him, as tightly as he had Elizabeta, despite the other’s clear annoyance and how he tried to find a way to escape. 

“Roderich! You’re here too!” 

“Of course I would be, how could I miss-” Elizabeta stepped on his shoe before he could continue. Luckily Feliciano hadn’t notice. 

“We must sit and talk! There’s so much we need to tell each other about, like, you have to tell me-” 

“That would be wonderful, Feliciano! But before we do that, it’s important that we introduce you to someone.” She then eased the presence of another figure, tall, commanding, more intimidating than even Ludwig. If it wasn’t for the kind smile on his face and his sweet eyes, Feliciano would have trembled and begged for Elizabeta to hold him. “This is Ivan Braginsky, King of Clubs,” she introduced proudly. 

Ivan in turn bowed to the arising Queen, gentleness to it that Feliciano found himself trusting, smiling and bowing as kindly in return. 

“It is an honor to finally meet you, the letters that have arrived in Clubs detailing what you’ve done interest me greatly. I admire what you have done for your people already.” 

That was so kind, and Feliciano couldn’t help but bow again in great thanks for the compliment, giving him one of his well-known smiles. 

“And I’ve heard wonders about your strength, your majesty. The kingdom has never seemed more impenetrable, what with a Queen and Jack like Elizabeta and Roderich as well.” 

The three smiled with quite the pride. 

“As expected. The field that keeps King Khaos prisoner is in our land, we always have to prepare for whatever he might decide to unleash, or whatever the other kingdoms might throw against us.” And he was menacing, fearsome in a way that no one seemed to have noticed but himself. 

It seemed like Elizabeta and Roderich had gotten used to it. 

Feliciano bowed as if to show that he should feel no such threat from the Hearts Kingdom. Feliciano was not looking for war, and he hoped it was the same thing with Ludwig. 

“Ah, there you are!” Yet another familiar voice, who came close to the group to get his greetings as well. “I’ve been looking all over for you. You think I wasn’t going to forget my young boy,” Francis greeted him, with already welcoming hands that Feliciano fell into and laughed. 

“Your company in the mansion is always missed, and here two actually, you should visit more often.” 

Francis used to play so much with him, used to come with stories of the Diamond Kingdom, even showed him some dessert recipes and was there to talk about any insecurity or curious question he had held. It was Francis who had even given him ‘the talk’ when his family was avoiding having Augustus do it. 

“Feliciano, dear, I would if Ludwig was only more accepting of it,” he pinched his cheeks, cooing in a manner that made him laugh, Feliciano not minding as he continued. 

“Ignore him, I’m here, and that should be enough to visit more often.” 

“Even if I could, I’m busy myself with my kingdom, and my young Queen still needs help and guidance for her ruling. It’s almost like raising a child myself.” 

With a sign he ushered a pair of brothers, Feliciano could tell by their likeliness, closer. They were both very young, one seemed to have just begun what would be his teenage years, the other girl, even younger, Feliciano guessed around nine or ten years old. 

“These are Vash and Lili Zwingli, respective arising Jack and Queen of Diamonds,” Francis presented. 

Both were nervous and the boy seemed to refuse to bow, but he ended up doing so because his sister did, kindly, as respectable, and with the ever grace of a Queen. 

“You both are beautiful darlings,” Feliciano complimented, to which the boy looked insulted, but the girl blushed in thanks. “Zwingli? That name sounds familiar. By any chance, are you both related to Rebecca Zwingli?” 

“Of course, she’s our mother,” Lili answered easily. 

“Really? That means you’re related to Ludwig,” 

“We’re his cousins actually,” Vash answered. 

“That explains. Did you know, your parents actually got married in my village and had their party in my house?” he thought he could let them know. It perked their curiosity and thus all of them got into conversation. 

Feliciano enjoyed his time with all of them, eating, dancing, getting to know the royals he hadn’t met before and catching up on the years that passed between the ones he did know. Yet the meaning of this ball did not evade him. 

Why were all the royals here? Why choose the finest ballroom for it? Really, what were they celebrating? He questioned everything around him even as he rested upon a table that he shared with the rest of his family, all tired from their own feasting. It was becoming late, yet things were still as alive, people still danced, people still kept arriving, and no one seemed like they were ready to leave. 

“Feliciano?” Renata called back his attention to the table, “What’s wrong?” 

He gazed once again to the room, the liveliness of the people, understanding, they knew what they were here for, but yet he, arising Queen, did not. 

“Just confused, I guess,” he said, taking a sip from the wine he had been given. 

“I’m just as confused, Kiku gave me these exercises to try and I can’t even read them.” Augustus currently held the scroll he was talking about, turning it in all directions, but it was still a puzzle. 

“I’m sorry about that, I’ll make you an Italian translation for tomorrow,” Kiku promised, just joining them after a round of dancing. 

“No wonder.” Augustus finally noticed it was written in Japanese. “I’m sorry I interrupted, what is it that you’re confused about, caro.” 

All in the table gave their attention back to Feliciano, who was rather nervous to admit, hands rubbing on his glass hoping that none would judge him. 

“I…I don’t know what this ball is for,” he admitted. 

Instantly all held nervous eyes, some angry, some sad, and then there were some who were actually understanding. As always, no one seemed to bother to tell him, and Feliciano was angry about it to the point that he even placed the cup on his table rather harshly. 

“I would gladly appreciate it if someone could make it clear,” 

“They really didn’t tell you?” Lovino was the one who dared answer, quite mad, arms wrapping on his chest as if ready to face whoever decided to let it remain a secret from him. 

“Some years they do leave it as a surprise to the arising Queen,” Augustus added. 

“It’s traditional,” 

“I don’t see the point of it this time,” 

“Queen Louis probably decided so,” 

“When things are like these between them,” 

“They really should have given him a heads up,” 

“But I’m sure it would still be beautiful,” 

“If Feliciano-” 

“Will someone please-” Feliciano suddenly interrupted in a loud voice, “-just tell me,” it lowered in a kindly beg, not standing this discussion about him while he still didn’t have an answer. 

And all were too worried to tell him, and with the continuing silence, Renata decided to take the dive, taking his hand in a loving hold. She looked around to the party, alive, people dancing, and lights shimmering splendidly. 

“I don’t know if we should be telling you, but I think it’s necessary after what you’re going through with Ludwig.” She held his hands tighter, before finally admitting: “Feliciano…this is your engagement ball.” 

It did not help at all, Feliciano was still as confused. “My engagement ball? It doesn’t make sense, I’m already engaged to Ludwig,” 

“Long ago, last time being with Romulus,” Augustus began to tell, bringing the table to silence as they prepared to listen, “the arising King and Queen were not betrothed so immediately at such a young age, as it was done with you and Ludwig. In those times, no one really knew if the King and Queen were to marry until what they called the half arising ball, this one in other words. It was in this ball that the King would ask the Queen for marriage. If they denied, then they would go through with a coronation without a marriage. If they accepted, preparations were made to add a wedding and thus begin the lighting of the main tower, which shows the entire city the days left to the coronation. After the war of the Darkened Decades, it changed to better gain access to the gods, and to be more expected of what kind of ruling the kingdom would have. A married King and Queen are more wanted because it means more peace in their union, better prosperity and more power to the kingdom. One without, although not to be seen as anything bad, still weakens the kingdom slightly, and if the arising King and Queen deny, then precautions must be taken to prepare the kingdom for that, which is why they prefer it to be known as soon as possible.” 

“We decided for you to marry Ludwig because you both had been such good friends when you were children,” Vicenzo added. 

“We thought your kind of love would be the best for the kingdom, which is why we decided on sealing a marriage,” Renata said.

“Not to mention you are also the first Italian Queen since Augusta,” Augustus reminded. 

Silence still continued on, the information weighting on Feliciano. He knew the kingdom was dependent on that kind of power, but he never knew it had this history to it, never knew those chances could exist, and suddenly felt this harsh blame at them for tying him up to the person Ludwig had grown up to be. 

“But if my marriage is already sealed, why make this ball? Why have him ask?” 

“Like I said, it’s mostly for tradition. Kings and Queens continued with the ball just for a touch of romance. It’s seen as a starting point for the castle to begin the planning and preparations for the wedding and coronation, and to start the lighting of the main tower with the counting,” Kiku decided to be a part of. 

Feliciano continued to remain silent, with a somber look that was unlike him. He gazed forward to the party with hatred, understanding then the festiveness, the luxury, the amount of people, why no one had left yet, why his family came, why even the other royals came. This, whether in the past or present, had been considered the deciding point of what would be the Kingdom’s future, one that was already decided for him, and the party seemed to taunt him on the fact that his voice and even Ludwig’s was never a part of it. 

“Anyways!” Renata suddenly interrupted, wanting to change the dulling pace that their table had gotten after the revelation. “Now that we have that announcement out of hand, I think it’s time Lovino shared with the rest of us his own,” she smiled to her eldest son, who instantly tensed and blushed at the sudden attention he was given. 

Renata kept ushering for him to say it with her constant smile, but Lovino was still paralyzed, seeing if he perhaps had a chance to escape, fidgeting and beginning to sweat. Antonio placed his hands on his shoulders, a smile so big that it even spread to Feliciano, and he grew more curious as to what it could be. 

“Come on Lovi, what is it?” Feliciano turned completely towards him, wanting to offer any hold or aid to calm him over his sudden uneasiness. 

“Come on, don’t hide that you’re just as excited as I am,” Antonio told him lastly, and it was the words that got Lovino to breath, to give up into his arms and finally say it. But instead of wording it, he knew it was best if he actually showed it. 

He began unbuttoning his cufflinks slowly, much to the tension of the table, all moving closer to take a quicker look. It was free, and Lovino began pulling it down, revealing red marks swirling wonderfully across the few skin he showed. They could mean about anything, but it was sure enough when Lovino turned his hand and showed two protruding ruby jewels from his skin that aligned down from his wrist. They signified two months, and it meant something that had Feliciano squealing and shouting ecstatically. 

“Oh my gods, you’re going to have a baby!” The rest Feliciano kept shouting was gibbering as he pulled both Antonio and Lovino into a strong hug,, jumping in their seats, even beginning to tear up. “I’m going to be an uncle! I’m going to be an uncle!” He announced loud enough to grab the attention of many in the ball. They turned and noticed the jewels and marks Lovino had in his wrist, and they all began applauding and offering congratulations to the couple. 

Lovino usually hated this much attention, but couldn’t dare say a thing when his brother was this excited, when his mother and father were deeply delighted, his grandfather so happy that Kiku had to pat him in the back to avoid him having him tear up as well. Antonio was the proudest, and he just loved hearing over and over again that Lovino was bearing the magic that would one day create his son or daughter. He kept a tight hold on him to show to everyone in the ballroom that yes, he was the one that offered the other half of the magic, the other proud father. 

“I get it! Enough! You’re happy! Yes, I’m having a baby! Now get off!” Lovino pushed him away back to his chair, fixing himself and settling back his sleeve as it had been. He didn’t need any more attention. 

“He told me before we left to Berlin, and I already started making little socks,” Renata glowed, having to hold herself from screaming any louder. 

“Mamma, you don’t have to do that, I’m sure Antonio and I could-” 

“Nonsense, we’ll give that baby everything. Once we come back, I’ll immediately send workers to work on the room in your household,” Augustus acclaimed. 

“I’ll send a load of presents each month, I can even talk to the castle hold and we can have you give birth here,” Feliciano added. 

“You guys have to stop. It’s only been two months.” 

“I mean, not that we shouldn’t-” Lovino glared at Antonio before he finished that statement. 

“We’re capable of doing the necessary things ourselves. Besides, we already decided that the baby would be born in Italy, so I’m hoping to give birth in the manor,” Lovino had planned. 

“Of course,” Augustus raised his glass in approval. 

“Nothing will make us happier,” Vicenzo said, and Renata was just too excited and full of energy to even say a word. 

“Have you thought of names?” Feliciano decided to ask. 

“Oh come on! It’s only been two months!” 

“I like Mariano!” It seemed Antonio had already started. 

“Don’t encourage them!” 

“Oh, I like Elena!” 

“How about Enrico?” 

“Nicoletta?” 

“Augustino!” Augustus proclaimed, which earned a glare from all of them. “Okay, okay, fine,” he seemed disappointed. 

“I always liked the name Sara from your provinces,” even Kiku was taking part in it. 

“Oh, that does sound pretty!” Antonio agreed. 

“Remind me to get you a book of names. I’m sure there’s one here in the castle I can lend to you,” 

“Really, you guys should-” 

A sudden interrupting cough brought them all into immediate silence. They all looked up see Ludwig, dressed in a tight burgundy jacket, with silver buttons connecting it at its center, black velvet at the collar and sleeves. He wore a proud symbol of a St. Mark Lion with a Hearts symbol, a simplistic cape, going along with the respectful stance he took before them. His eyes were commanding, a message of wanting to drive them away that they all instantly knew. They began to stand, giving the space for them that was needed, much to Feliciano’s dread. They moved to the crowd of the ball, Feliciano’s last comfort being a hand on his shoulder by his brother. The table was empty, Ludwig and Feliciano were alone…well, that was what Feliciano thought until he turned and noticed that the music had stopped, that the dancing and movements in the room halted instantly, all were turned towards them, expecting eyes and smiles for what they were to witness. New simple glasses with drinks were already being spread, preparing for the toast that would come surely once Feliciano gave his answer. 

Once it was quiet enough, Ludwig turned towards him, leaning down, with no nervousness or shake, as practiced as everything was with him. He took a hold of his hand, then looking up to him with disinterest, annoyance as his own, putting in order the words he surely practiced. 

“Feliciano Vargas,” he started, “we have reached the half of our year of arising, with only six months left for the coming of our own ruling. As expected, the kingdom would like to know if you accept my proposal. I wish to marry you and gain power for myself as well as for the kingdom so it can maintain as prosperous as my grandparents will leave it to us. We will have sufficient heirs to inherit our wealth and names, and bring honor to the kingdom and to the Aces as it should be. I have proven myself to be respectable, strong, loyal and knowledgeable to be your husband, and you have proven to be as obedient, orderly, kind, and beautiful to be my own and my Queen. Thus I ask, will you marry me?” 

He dared talk about deserving, he dared talked about proof, call him obedient because he had cowered him to do so, orderly because he needed to come up with something that was Beilschmidt enough for him to be a part of, kind because it was probably the only thing he knew about him now, and beautiful, it was superficial, it made him feel like he was just a decoration he wanted to have. 

How dare he proclaim himself something that he hadn’t been to him, go on and ask after all the comments, after his behavior, after his demeaning, his coldness. He had been coarse, rough, rude, nothing like the type of husband that deserved him, nothing like a lover, nothing like even the friends they once were. 

He wanted to slap him right there, he wanted to cry, scream his disapproval for all in the ball to know about. 

It was then that he decided to look to the crowd, still expecting his sure approval. He looked down to the still evident red mark on his ring finger, the reminder of the promise they had made to the Aces. 

They had been tied by the gods, and the kingdom was ready to celebrate the coming prosperity of an Italian Queen after a long wait. 

Everybody was counting, the King and Queen especially, who starred along with the rest as if this was some show for their entertainment. 

With heavy duty on him, with their stares, Feliciano knew that he had to please, he knew that he had to give the required answer, no matter how Ludwig had been, no matter what he was thinking. 

It was tradition, he thought lastly. 

So he took a breath, calmed, ready to release what was to come with his answer: 

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re confused as to how birthing in this world works like, don’t worry, it will be later explained in the story or if anything I can write a post about it in my tumblr.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my biggest joys is updating quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

All faces in the room were instantly frozen with shock, settled in paralyze statures as they tried to believe what they just heard. The silence that came was haunting, potent, their stares full of fear and concern. Ludwig was in the same state, still leaning, although Feliciano was seeing the growing anger in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, what? Could you repeat that?” He asked, hoping that with the sudden aggravation in his tone and the feeling of dread in the atmosphere, Feliciano would change his answer. But the arising Queen remained strong even with its lingering, letting go of Ludwig’s hand and sitting aligned in his chair, willing to repeat himself, and more strongly to make it clear. 

“I said no. I refuse to marry you, Ludwig Beilschmidt.” 

The gasps of the crowd were clearer now, whispers arose, but yet all were still appalled to their spots, a shakiness to them that didn’t even let them move a step. They thought it was just some cruel trick, a joke the arising Queen took too far, and would soon give the answer they wanted to qualm the anxiousness of the ball. 

“Stop with this nonsense, Feliciano. This is not something you should be threading so messily about,” Ludwig growled. 

“I repeat, my decision is no.” He stood rather harshly, wanting to step away from the fury that grew ever so stronger with the arising King. He turned towards the crowd, as blank as canvases. “I apologize, but please, don’t let this interrupt the dancing and feasting, there’s still plenty of food to take. Thank you for coming.” He bowed to all and began heading towards the exit, with sure steps, all eyes following him. Only Ludwig didn’t, who still stood in his stance, not entirely sure what to do now. He hadn’t practiced for this, he wasn’t ready for what the crowd could tell him, what he was supposed to tell them, what he was to face. If he turned, they would all see not only his anger, but the fall of his dignity. 

“Um…Feliciano,” Renata called, running behind him. 

“Oh dei,” Vicenzo joined her, Antonio following as well. 

“I thought you left your idiot ways!” Lovino called, joining, Kiku coming as well. 

“Feliciano! Feliciano!” The voices kept calling as they tried to reach him, but as the echoes of his name continued down the halls, it meant that the arising Queen continued never the less, the figures having to rush quicker or better get his attention with their more loud shouts. The last one to leave was Augustus, who actually chuckled at the occurrence, much to the annoyance of the King and Queen. 

“Feliciano!” This call shot along with the loud smash Feliciano gave to the doors that finally returned him to the main halls of the castle and away from the commotion of the ball. 

“Feliciano! Get back in there and fix this!” Vicenzo shouted. 

“There’s nothing to be fixed,” Feliciano told him back. 

“You know well that you have to!” Lovino shouted. 

“Feliciano, what you’re doing is dangerous,” Kiku warned, with a gentler tone as they kept following behind. 

“Caro, I know that Ludwig is not the most ideal match, but you have to think about what it means to the kingdom,” Renata tried to convince, with the same gentleness as Kiku. 

“I’ve already done enough for this kingdom, and I for one wanted to do something for myself,” 

“Your willing to put your kingdom at risk for yourself?” Lovino was insulted. 

“It’s not going to be at risk!” 

“Of course it is! You just denied matrimony to your arising King!” 

“I’m not the first one to do that!” 

“But you’re the first one do it after being tied in an agreement by the Aces!” 

“Feliciano, this could have catastrophic repercussions!” 

“You’re overreacting!” They were suddenly caught up with Augustus, who moved towards them rather contently, no stress from what just happened. 

“Papa, are you seriously accepting this from Feliciano?” 

“If the boy doesn’t want to, then he doesn’t want to!” 

“But what about the agreement with the Aces!” They kept repeating, and it was driving Feliciano sick. 

“I’ll find a way to annul it!” 

They finally reached the doors to his room, a big relief for him, but at the same time there was the fact that his whole family and Kiku followed him there. 

“I don’t think that’s possible!” 

“Feliciano, it will take you a lo-” 

“Please,” he begged, “just stop! I know there’s a lot I have to deal with right now, but I want to enjoy some time to rest at least.” 

“You just want to go to sleep after that!?” Lovino shouted. 

“Yes, now would you be kind enough to leave,” with one last smile, hiding away the turmoil, he went into his room and shut the doors harshly in their faces. 

They continued to murmur in front of his door, and wanting to get away, decided on heading to the bathroom, where he prepared a bath. Not usually hours he took baths in, but he needed to relax, needed to forget, think that he could wash away the heaviness of today with the water. 

A sufficient amount of time passed, knowing well that his family left, so he headed back into his room so could change into his night wear in relative peace. He kept his thoughts on the melody of the music box that played, on the rosy scent he used from the soaps, on preparing his bed, on organizing the things he was supposed to do for tomorrow in his head. No matter how hard he tried to keep his mind focused, it wasn’t enough to drive away the harsh throw of the door as it opened and closed once again. The force was hard enough to shake the room slightly. 

“I’ve seen you do a lot of reckless things ever since you started your arising, no, ever since we were kids, but this, this is your finest work!” Ludwig started, hiding no poison in his voice. 

Feliciano was turned away from him, standing in his place as he went to turn off the music box. 

“Do you know what you just did? Do you know what you just caused? Do you have any idea how much of a fool you made me look up there?” He shouted, reddened with anger, pointing fingers harshly to the door. “I’ve never been more embarrassed, never more humiliated!” 

“I was given a choice,” Feliciano suddenly interrupted, saving the music box in its usual place, still refusing to look back to him. 

“That wasn’t meant to be one! It was for show! You weren’t supposed to go ahead and decide what you wanted carelessly!” 

“I still stand by it,” he continued bravely on, beginning to pull the blankets from his bed. 

“You will anger the Aces! Who knows what kind of curse they’ll befall on the kingdom for this,” 

“The Aces are not cruel enough to punish a large population of people just because I can’t get along with my King,” 

“Well we won’t know until we see it, this had never happened before,” 

“Well I’m quite proud,” 

“This is nothing to be proud of, Feliciano!” 

“I’ll be proud my own way!” 

“This selfish pride of yours will ruin the Kingdom,” 

“Oh, now I’m the one who’s selfish,” 

“At least I am trying to fulfill my duties!” 

“Uncaring of what it means to you? What it could mean to me?” 

“Our own opinions should be the least of the kingdom’s problems.” 

“They care about our happiness just like we do theirs,” 

“Then make them happy! Accept, go apologize and do what is expected of you,” 

“You don’t even love me!” He screamed, wanting to drive him away after he was daring to move closer and closer with the fury of each onslaught of his words. 

Whatever walls he had been holding after his refusal broke, shown in the tears that began to gather in his eyes. 

“Why do you care so much? You clearly do not want this marriage either, you want nothing to do with me, you want me away from you, you don’t- you don’t-” his whimpering didn’t let him continue, the tears now spilling over his face. 

It was the clearest thing in the room, as Ludwig stood silent. What expression he held Feliciano preferred not to know, not after he was breaking like this in front of him. He raised his hands to his face to try and cover himself, but no matter how, he couldn’t control the shivering, the sobs that drowned anything else, even the tears that managed to stain his hands. 

“I…I,” Ludwig stuttered. 

Feliciano looked up, his reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks plain for Ludwig to see, and Ludwig’s frozen and still expression, of senseless, of even hurt for Feliciano to see. He whipped away what he could, trying to stand as straight as before even if it hurt to. 

“Tell me Ludwig, tell me please, do you actually feel…something for me now.” 

Feliciano didn’t think Ludwig could turn any whiter, didn’t think he could see that lost expression again, clearly holding himself, chaining whatever he truly wanted to say. The silence that continued was agitating, it only made Feliciano hurt the more. 

“I…” he started, “I…I can’t tell you.” 

“You can’t tell me, or you just don’t want to admit it,” 

“No! No, no it’s not that, it’s just,” he actually tried to move closer, extending his arms, Feliciano didn’t know for what since he pushed and turned him away. 

“I don’t want to hear anything else! My decision is final,” he headed towards his bed to sit. “Unless you can see me as an equal, change, respect me, and really prove yourself that you care or even love me, there will be no marriage. I refuse to accept someone like you as my husband.” He fell down into his bed, pulling the blankets over and settling his head in the comfort of the many pillows. “Who is to say a loveless marriage will not hurt the kingdom as simply denying it.” He uttered before he remained in a single position, closed eyes away from the figure of the arising King, who still stood in his place, wakened eyes that wanted to say so much. 

“Feliciano-” he tried to reach. 

“I’m done talking about this to you,” was the last he uttered. 

Ludwig remained standing, looking down to him, hoping for a chance, but Feliciano was quickly asleep, and like that the conversation was meant to be finish. With a groan he began undressing himself and prepared for his rest, as he usually did, turned as always, hoping to forget. He pushed away the pain, push away any want of tears, hid his anguish. He promised himself he wouldn’t dare break, he could hide it, he could push it back. The hard grip on his blankets the result. Part of him hoped that for the next day Feliciano would come into his senses, and if not, then he needed to rest for the coming storm that would be waiting for them then. For once, he actually missed the melody of the music box playing dimly under Feliciano’s blankets.

 

Six months passed, to a time when usually the kingdom was preparing itself for the grand royal wedding. But it did not come, just as a coronation was not prepared. 

No matter the insisting Feliciano was given in the time to come, his answer was still plainly no, screamed at them all so much it was becoming a regular occurrence nobody was surprised about anymore. As the news spread across all the provinces, letters of all kinds, in all the tongues of the kingdom, arrived with pleads to the arising Queen to change his mind or ones saying that the arising King should change his attitude. 

It grew into one of the big discussions in the kingdom. Was what Feliciano doing inspiring and altering? Or was it a disgrace that needed to be shamed on? Was the Prince’s behavior just expectant of a King? Or was he just being ill-mannered and he needed to change if he wanted a Queen like Feliciano as a husband? 

No matter what the kingdom thought, discussed, worried, shouted or even showed as Feliciano would be walking along the streets of the city, it would always end up being lost words or actions to the arising Queen. He rather maintained his visits to the city as friendly ones to spend good time with his people. 

Feliciano, who along with Kiku’s help, settled a long work of trying to find annulments to the promise of the Aces. The castle made it hard as they did not want to offer any information, any libraries, any agreements, scrolls, or books. What Feliciano wanted to do, he would have to do it with only Kiku’s help, searching on through all the libraries and archives of the castle for any clue by themselves. 

Until such a way was found, or until Ludwig and Feliciano could come into an agreement, King Aldrich and Queen Louis decided it was best to not step down yet and continue on with their reign, beyond what they were usually expected of, to avoid any kind of wrong doings with the Aces. 

Feliciano turned nineteen with no husband and no crown. Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku were already behind, even if by a single month, and that only flared the arising King more, who still did not change and did not hesitate in his ever pretentious attitude that only got the ignorance of the arising Queen, continuing to think that Feliciano would just give up one day and come crawling begging for another proposal. 

They still worked on the doings of the kingdom, more so now, because even if they weren’t crowned yet, there were just things that the King and Queen were loosening power in and they needed their help. 

This shouldn’t be happening, Ludwig angered as he paced about the King’s study room, harsh steps that threatened to smash the tiles and make a hole to the floor below. 

The room had a view to one of the many gardens, a particular one in which Queen Louis, Kiku, and Feliciano were enjoying coffee and tea drinks and discussions on marital funding. It annoyed how calmly Feliciano worked on the negotiations, the only actions being the frivolous move of his hands that spoke as ever with him. His grandmother dared go with that same repose, and Kiku was just as peaceful. 

“How can they be so relaxed with all that’s happening?” Ludwig questioned. 

“They are just making do with what they can in the situation,” Aldrich said, sitting upon his desk as he worked on documents. 

Ludwig didn’t answer back, he yet maintained his scolding gaze at the three figures below and it wasn’t helping Aldrich with the calm he needed to work on these assignments. 

“You shouldn’t push the full blame on Feliciano, a part of this is your doing,” Aldrich dared comment. 

“My doing? I’ve only ever just been loyal to the crown, I’m only doing what I should as a King,” Ludwig defended himself, his harsh steps going over to Aldrich now. 

“I didn’t tell you that you should be treating your Queen as such, even I can tell that you’re completely disregarding his feelings,” 

“If I remember correctly, you once said that a Queen is a beautiful companion to your disposal,” 

“Exactly, I said a companion, not a lightweight to ignore. I don’t know where you got this idea that you should be so disrespectful to your Queen. In the nine years that passed we showed you well to be a King, especially after your earlier power activation, and although we were rather harsh with it, we are proud that it helped you become as strong, as efficient, commanding, and respectable as we wanted. There is nothing to discuss there, but Louis and I hoped that we had shown a proper example of a relationship for you to know how to be around Feliciano during the arising year.” 

Ludwig turned away. “Well, things are different this time.” He took seat by the window, his stare glued to the glass and the figures from below. 

“What difference? So he’s the first Italian Queen in centuries, that doesn’t mean that the relationship dynamics should be any rare. For Aces mercy, you two used to be best friends, why can’t you just repeat that?” 

No answer, Ludwig’s stare became melancholic, leaning to the glass in a defeated posture that Aldrich knew he was not going to receive answer to. He sighed and leaned in his chair exasperated, his glance going to a stack of envelopes and then suddenly being reminded. 

“Does it have to do with that letter you received from King Ivan three years ago?” He wondered. 

Although his grandson made sure to remain as still in his sitting, it didn’t escape the sudden tension that appeared in his eyes. 

“I remember you were pretty distraught after reading it. Your mother told me she hadn’t seen you cry like that in a long time.” 

His face was now completely turned, not sparring an inch of expression on his face. 

Silence continued on, Aldrich hoping it could fill the room in enough calm so his grandson could tell him. “What was in it that is making you act this way with him? You know you can tell me,” he eased gently, waiting patiently for any answer, but no matter, Ludwig remained just as turned and silent. 

“Your thoughts on Feliciano completely changed after it…you didn’t even send him an eighteenth birthday present,” he reminded, tempted to stand and come close to him, but he settled in his chair, only trying to lean and see more hints from the appearance of the face he currently hid. 

“You always seem like you need some sort of consolation when you’re thinking about it.” 

Just then the doors of the study room opened, a shaking servant holding a silver encrusted tray coming in. It still did nothing to stop Aldrich in his wait, still facing Ludwig for words, as if the servant wasn’t there. 

“I’m sorry, but I cannot, I rather deal with what I can myself,” Ludwig sounded sure, determined, and Aldrich knew that there was no way around it. 

He’d like to think he tried, so he sighed, turned to the servant and told him that it was okay to place the tray upon the desk. Too preoccupied he was with his grandson that he did not notice the single item it held. 

“I hope so, but either be kinder to Feliciano or actually help him in finding a way to cancel out your engagement by the Aces.” He finally noticed the color of the item and turned to it, sudden terror marked heavily on his ever dry face. 

He picked the black envelope, the green seal from Clubs showing that it was official, urgent, and real. Ludwig suddenly felt the tension in the room, turning to his grandfather, seeing clearly the fear he held over the simple black envelope he held tightly in his hand. 

“Opa, what’s wrong?” He asked, standing, finally moving away from the window and pushing away his earlier distress. 

It was like that simple black paper had taken every word away from the King of Hearts, bringing him into mute silence, but a widened mouth still wanting to speak. 

“Opa,” Ludwig tried to wake him. 

“A meeting!” He suddenly said, his tone brimming with anxiety, “call forward a meeting!” He made his way to the door. 

“Right now?” 

“Yes, immediately, tell everyone to come. Now, now, go, go,” he ordered, crashing his way out through the doors to already start making the preparations. 

 

It was a maid who had Queen Louis, Kiku and Feliciano rushing inside, saying that it was urgent and of dire need that they were all present for this sudden emergency meeting. The hall where the largest meeting room was located was filled with the crowds of all who had come, trying to make their way inside. 

Feliciano had never seen so much commotion in the castle. It was nothing to compare to the ball and festival preparations, for those had been happy and invigorating, this one brought dread, panic, worried whispers through all, even the servants. 

“What’s happening?” He asked, hoping that anybody from the plentitude could answer him. 

There was so much noise of uttered nervousness that no one had heard him. Guards came to better control the crowds and flow of the entry way, making way and space for the more official dignitaries to come in first. 

“Your highness!” One had called to Feliciano upon noticing him. 

He begged him to come forward, two other female guards coming and helping him squeeze throughout until he was finally inside. It wasn’t any different from the hall, and he had only found a chair in the large table because it was already reserved for him. All kinds of leaders were in there, from the arising King, to even the servant leader of the castle hold, so many that some had to stand, for all chairs that were presented were taken, not enough for all of them. Nervous murmuring continued, drowning even the chance for Feliciano to ask Kiku beside him what was going on. 

Once the guards saw that everyone that should be in there was present, they brought the doors to a close, and it only grew the agitation inside. King Aldrich finally came in from another room, the presence that brought everyone to harmonious silent. It didn’t last long, for they all startled and whispered fearfully between themselves when the King threw the black envelope before his chair, upon the table for all to see. Feliciano didn’t recognize it, neither did Ludwig and Kiku, who gazed on with the same concern, but for everyone around them, it was clear enough, enough for the alarm that had spread all across the castle. 

“Ladies and gentleman, I don’t have to read aloud the contents of this letter for you all to understand,” he spoke loudly enough for even the person in the very back corner to hear clearly and feel the ever potent of the King. “The Validity Spheres that Queen Louis and I last placed over fifty years ago to power King Khaos’s confinements are running low and will soon end with the energy last placed by the past rulers.” Startled gasps arose, whispers once again, then shushing to let the King continue to speak. “With the dwindling of the protective force, it means that more of his servants will come out to plan heavy attacks on all the major cities of the kingdoms, attacks on the royals, as well as to try to destroy the protective force King Romulus and Queen Augusta placed centuries ago. As always for when this time comes around, we have the present threat that King Khaos could escape and create ruin as he had last done.” Silence fell in worry, in loved ones looking among each other, holding each other tight, shaking, fearing what could happen in the coming months. 

“One of the reasons I have called you all here is to discuss and prepare warnings all across the kingdom, all the provinces must know. We have to strengthen and prepare our borders, our guards, our soldiers and armies. Send men and women to weak points that King Khaos’s men can take advantage of. Send word to our people that they have to remain vigilant and careful. We all depend on each other equally to assure that no tragedy shall befall on any of us. King Ivan has written me that similar messages have been sent to the rest of the kingdoms.” All military, guard, border patrol, and messenger leaders bowed in approval. “As expected, Clubs has also immediately called that the King and Queen of Hearts should hence start their journey across all of the Kingdoms to get new spheres of validity and place them on the protective field before King Khaos could use the weakening to his advantage.” All eyes were clear on Ludwig and Feliciano, who sat with clear panic, memories of the time they had been attacked themselves by King Khaos’s men. 

Renata once spoke to Feliciano about this, but he didn’t think it could be before him so soon, ready to be faced. “Another thing I have called this meeting to discuss, with the current predicament of our arising rulers, who exactly should go this time on the journey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion will continue in next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said about the 26th being the longest chapter? Yeah I take it back, this one is the longest chapter. It has the weight of two and I hope you enjoy it. This is my final chapter of the year.

“The journey has always been strictly done by crowned, sometimes married, Kings and Queens, it shouldn’t stop now!” 

“Your majesties, you should do the journey once more!” 

“The Validity Spheres only accept new powers, which means that Ludwig and Feliciano’s is the one that is needed this time,” 

“Besides, my wife and I don’t have the vitality or energy we once had, we cannot possibly make a journey that will be too tough on us. We’d also be too weak to deal with the threats, we’re slowly loosening power,” Aldrich added. 

“How do we know Ludwig and Feliciano will be capable of it?” 

“If I might add, I believe that they are both strong and skillful enough. They had shown me well and I can see that they can go against whatever they might face,” Egilhard, their power training teacher, helped. 

“It does not excuse the fact that they are neither crowned nor married,” 

“What if it isn’t enough?” 

“It’s a lot of time alone, what if we end up with an heir before its necessary?” 

“You’re assuming too much,” 

“Wouldn’t that be good even?” 

“I suggest we crown and wed them immediately,” 

“On this short notice? There’s no time, the journey must immediately start!” 

“Well, what else can we do? We can’t send Kiku,” 

“What if we give extra guards for the King and Queen on the journey?” 

Suggestions and discussion flew on and about above the heads of Ludwig and Feliciano. It was tiring, maddening, Ludwig rubbing his temple wishing he could shush them into silence with a shout. Feliciano was scared, fearing over what this journey could hold…that is, if they decided they should even go…if they ever agreed to it. The rest continued to fight despite, but if there was something Feliciano agreed with Ludwig in the situation, was that all these people were here commenting and discussing right before them, but none had given them, the arising rulers who they were speaking about, the chance to speak and join, make up their own opinions, suggestions and even choices. Shouldn’t they be just as part of it? 

“If I may,” Ludwig suddenly interrupted, with a single raised hand to bring the quarrelling into silence so he could speak. They surprisingly handed it to him, and Ludwig knew he had to be quick before someone else continued. “What if I just go alone?” 

“Absolutely not!” 

“Ludwig, that is too risky!” 

“You have to go with someone!” 

“What if I go with Gilbert?” 

“No, it has to be with your Queen,” 

“Then I really don’t get why we need to be discussing this,” Feliciano suddenly interrupted, taking order and command that no one had been expecting. Mute silence continued as they all starred to the arising Queen, making sure that it was he who said it. 

“Are you saying that you would be willing to go?” Aldrich asked him. 

“I…I should be…shouldn’t I?” 

“But they’re not crowned yet!” 

“What does it have to do?” 

“It is still a job that should be expected of them, even if they are still in their arising. It is their turn, it is their power that is needed, and they should commit to it as every King and Queen has done, no matter,” Queen Louis finally added. 

“I still insist that I can go alone,” Ludwig still hoped, a plead in his voice. 

“You won’t! Absolutely forbidden!” Aldrich appointed. He turned to Feliciano, who sat rather nervously in his chair, eyes avoiding the many stares that were on him. “Feliciano, do you really not mind going alone with Ludwig, getting the Validity Spheres from each kingdom, and placing them in the Field?” 

It was a sure duty, no matter how fearful he was about it. He knew he had to for the safety of not just the Hearts Kingdom, but all the Kingdoms. He was scared, shown obviously, trembling lips, hands intertwined in front of him, fingers rubbing together as he tried to relax it. He gazed over to Ludwig, who was angrily tapping the table still thinking of a way to convince them. 

“How long?” Feliciano asked. 

“Usually it takes about two months, but when I went with Louis we did it in a month and two weeks. It all depends on how you and Ludwig fare with it. I must admit that it’s dangerous. You can be targeted, you could have problems with your transportation arrangements, you have to worry about thieves, pirates and jokers, across all kinds of terrains that you never thought could exist. But it’s necessary, for the good of all the kingdoms.” 

It didn’t help at all to subside him, especially after knowing that it meant dealing with all of this alone…with Ludwig. The very arising King didn’t share in his glance, his tapping becoming more furious, trying to extinguish even something of fear with his action. It made Feliciano wonder what exactly was going on his mind to make him so tensed, so restless. Something told him that it was more than just anxiousness about the trip. It would be just the two of them, no King, no Queen, no Jack or arising Jack, no parents, no brothers, no servants, just them, in the vastness of the world as they went on with their task. 

If they went, what could this journey hold for them? Would he be able to learn from him? Would he be given a chance to connect what they hadn’t, understand, maybe even mend all that had been broken? Either that, or Ludwig would turn for the worst, more so without the eyes of the castle to stop, scold or even restrain him. It was going to be a thin line of falling into either prospect, but no matter what could come from it, there was still a job that needed both their hands. 

“I-I…I’ll do it still, i-it’s in mine and Ludwig’s responsibility,” he decided surely and bright for all to hear. 

Aldrich and Louis nodded, in agree with his decision. If Ludwig had suggested to even go alone, they knew he would take the journey. Even if he didn’t want to, he’d still go because of the requirement expected from him. 

“So have we come to a decree?” 

The entire room showed acceptance. They couldn’t say anything else when the arising rulers, and the King and Queen decided officially. 

“Then it’s settled, Ludwig and Feliciano will go on the journey. Preparations must start immediately. I give you both three days to pack and prepare, for then I will have a coach ready to leave. Hurry, we have no time to loose, send the messages, arrange the travel, the whole kingdom has to know,” King Aldrich began commanding, moving about the room as all began to scurry as they had earlier done. Some rushed out of the room to start, others spoke on with King Aldrich on the details, the meeting room and the halls becoming the mess it had earlier been, but now with more frenzy and action. Even the Jack with Kiku rushed out to get the important scrolls and preparations to create new Validity Spheres. 

Feliciano still sat where he was, confused as to what he was supposed to start, especially when everyone around him was in such a mess and distress that they themselves would surely not know what to tell him. Well they did tell him to pack so he might as well prepare a trunk with all he would need for the trip. He gazed over to Ludwig hoping he could be given some hint, but there he was, still tapping furiously against the table, although his expression was now serene with a particular kind of fear, refusing to look at anything but the wood of the table. 

“Ludwig…” he’d though he could ask. To his surprise, he actually looked up to him, willing to hear. “Are…you okay?” 

Ludwig instantly stopped his tapping, guessing Feliciano knew with it. “It’s nothing,” he hid his arm, the room and halls in still too much a mess to come out in. 

“Are you sure?” Feliciano asked once again. 

“I’m sure, let’s just wait for this to disperse enough so we can go up and pack at least.” 

Feliciano nodded, although it still didn’t erase the curiosity over the worry that still shone around Ludwig. 

“Are you…really okay with this?” He still asked. 

“With what exactly?” 

“With going on this…with me alone?” 

Ludwig didn’t answer quickly, busying his vision with the array of people that began to empty the room. 

“You said it yourself, it’s a responsibility we have to uphold.” He stood, space enough for him to move, hoping to avoid anyone coming on to him with frivolous question with what just happened. Feliciano followed the same example. 

 

They were told to pack four trunks, with all kinds of available wear, since they were going to meet with different kinds of climates, events and people. Ludwig had filled three trunks successfully, but the last one was proving harder than he had expected. He was currently checking through his jackets and coats, some holding their sashes and seals, others only silver or golden buttons that he thought were rather simplistic. He hoped to have the last trunk for Clubs and his return to Hearts, after hopefully everything went right with the placing. 

“Just bring everything!” Gilbert suggested, who had decided to join Ludwig in his choosing and preparing, even placing things in the trunk himself he thought he would need. 

Gilbert had packed his special swords, knifes, and guns. He placed any study books he might need to catch up on regular power training when he returned. He packed some bottles of beer, and some other crazy items Ludwig would throw away at some point in the trip, and finally, a red collar that he played with by spinning it on his finger, not really packing it yet. Ludwig hadn’t noticed it, searching still in his closet. 

“I should, I’m running out of clothes anyway.” He turned and finally saw, face dumping in anger and annoyance. “Why do you have that?” He asked his brother, with the ever present scolding tone he always took with him, especially after sensing trouble in his game and in the very collar. 

“What? Thought I’d offer you one,” he smirked. 

“I won’t need such a thing, so give it back to whoever you stole it from.” He turned and began placing what he had picked into the trunk. He was practically done, only a couple of things he could surely pack just before leaving. 

“Are you sure? That’s a lot of time alone with Feliciano you’re going to have there,” 

“This is a job Gilbert, it’s not for fun!” 

“Still, I mean, you’ll also be going through some pretty romantic places, maybe you’ll only share one bed, maybe Feliciano will move on you and beg you things you won’t be able to resist,” 

“Really? After the way we’ve been with each other lately and after his refusal to marry me, your perverse mind still dares conjure this up.” He slammed his trunk in insult. 

“Hey who knows, things can change in the trip. Both your magic is powerful, especially Feliciano’s, with just one round you can have him bearing easily. All this bad boy would do is cut off the reproduction magic from arising and you can focus on giving it to him good. It’s just a precaution. Sure, heirs would be amazing for the kingdom, but doing so before marriage would really ruin your image as an arising King,” 

“Like pre-marital sex won’t?” 

“Hey, you can hide it somehow!” 

“Feliciano has the promise necklace, everyone will know when it happens,” 

“If you’re probably not getting married anymore, then convince him to take it off,” 

“I cannot until we find a sure way to cancel out the agreement with the Aces, really just stop suggesting and approving to this. I will not initiate such a thing with him.” He rolled his eyes and continued with inspecting the room, seeing if there was something he was forgetting or something else he should bring. 

Gilbert thought it was best to drop the subject, stopping his play with the collar and placing it on one of the little tables. 

“Whatever you say, but you have to admit that Feliciano grew up into one hot piece of ass. If I was you, I would have been all over him the moment he first arrived, treating him like the Queen he will be and showing him off to everybody. We would be married right now and wouldn’t be leaving our room.” He made disgusting kisses, embracing an invisible figure and it flared Ludwig to know who it could be. 

“Until further notice, he’s still my fiancé,” Ludwig growled in reminder. He didn’t need people telling him this, people that didn’t understand, that didn’t know. 

“Well you have to act like it, especially now after you have some time to truly show him and fix this.” Gilbert stood up, being reminded of things he was supposed to be doing. “Really, don’t disappoint anybody in this trip,” He told him lastly before he headed out. 

“I won’t,” Ludwig made sure, although he hadn’t fully understood what Gilbert truly meant with that. 

This was a journey only for the Spheres of Validity and to repower King Khaos’s confinements. Nothing else was of matter, nothing else should distract, nothing else should it be given space to do …should it? No, Ludwig will not give it more chance, more thought- a job, a job, a job. 

He caught sight of the collar still in the place Gilbert had last left it. He ended up packing it, just for precaution. 

 

All of Feliciano’s things were packed, something that luckily Queen Louis had helped him do, having to stand Feliciano’s choice of simpleton and foolish things. He actually packed his cooking pots, special condiments, bags and bags of different kinds of pastas, sketchbooks and even flimsy things the children in the city had given to him as luck for the trip. Queen Louis would have thrown them away at the first chance she got, but Feliciano was too compassionate to do such a thing. 

“Finally, we have finished!” Queen Louis declared as she made her way alongside Feliciano across the halls, now preparing for one final thing, and that was creating their Spheres of Validity. 

“I’m so glad, I’m actually really nervous, but also really excited,” Feliciano told her honestly. 

“Both are appropriate. The trip is filled with all kinds of dangers, but thrilling opportunities, beauties and experiences that compare to no other. If you would have been married to Ludwig, you would have enjoyed it the more. It’s almost like a honeymoon.” 

Feliciano soured, but smiled on to not show his distaste of that last comment, especially when he was talking to the person’s grandmother and things were still rather bitter about his refusal. 

“I think Ludwig and I will enjoy it still,” he mentioned, just as they arrived before the throne room. 

Feliciano Trembled, for he hadn’t entered the room before, which was usually reserved for certain special occasions such as this one. Although now of days not as used as it had once been, it was still a room of command and power, the true seat of the powers of the kingdom. Feliciano had always felt rather intimidated by it, even if such power was meant to lay on his shoulders and hands one day. 

Once the guards opened them from inside, Queen Louis entered with heightened ease, Feliciano following behind in shy and slow steps. It was not as big as he expected, but its heights were still impressive, pillars strong and just, intricate windows letting in light to adorn the countless amount of paintings, sculptures and designs that flowed through the room like blood of power. Red of course shone, with gold, silver, marble and bronze, all until they reached the three impressive thrones at the bottom. The smallest one was for the jack, which stood at the left, the center with the largest for the King, the one to the right, for the Queen. He was breath taken at the beauty, weighted down by the power above him, around him, seeming to taunt him to sit, to claim it his own and start commanding as he should. 

“Ah, finally,” the King welcomed. 

Feliciano had been too distracted by the things around him to see that people were already there waiting for them. The rulers, as well as the arising rulers, were the only ones present. With a wave of Aldrich’s hand, the guards disappeared out into the hall to guard, so no one could disturb the process that was to occur. The Jack, from a chest he had brought, carefully took out three crystal clear orbs, light, like bubbles that could pop at any second. 

“They arrived just earlier, directly from Rome, till this day the crafters that make the best bases from the ones in Hearts,” King Aldrich explained letting the Jack move in front so they could watch them. “From the very place we store them after being used, I assume you all remember them clearly.” 

How could they forget? It was one of the worst nights of their lives. They cringed at the thought and still hid their faces in embarrassment, even Ludwig did. 

“Opa, we were seven,” Ludwig reminded. 

“That still doesn’t excuse the fact that you lost one and broke a window in the building! You’re lucky scouts got it back and the payment for the fix wasn’t as bad as I hoped.” 

Ludwig rolled his eyes and maintained his gaze to the clear orbs now, not wanting to show clearer what he felt about the memory. 

“Right, now, each of you, take one.” 

And so they picked them up, dear in their hands, curious as they spun it in their holds. Aldrich then ushered them forward to move to an exact place in the tiles of the floor. It was a design of a night sky, a particular one, a story to it that not even the King and Queen knew. One star shone the brightest, and Aldrich placed each one at the top of a spike, close to their own throne. He didn’t explain why, it was just a formation the castle had been used to for centuries. He made sure they were all properly placed and then moved away, giving each the space they would need. 

“We’re going to do this one by one, Feliciano’s power is still too great to mix well with the both of you, so we have to be careful and we have no time to get new Spheres, it has to work on this try.” 

They pointed for Kiku to start, who stiffened, eyes only on the sphere, hands tight on it, waiting on the command of whatever it was that he was supposed to do. 

“Kiku, focus all of your energy, and I mean all of it, unto it, but don’t let it escape or overflow,” 

“Is that really it?” 

“You have to give enough energy to help along with the rest to power a force field that will stand and cancel out a magic from a powerful being perhaps for the next fifty years. You’ll see that it will become hard to keep balance, and perhaps you will grow weak in the process, but we need you to maintain and continue it, until the sphere deems itself complete.” 

“Will I notice?” 

“You’ll see and feel it,” was Aldrich’s last warning. 

With a couple of deep breaths, Kiku thought that he should try it that instant then, get it over with quickly and be the test for all to see how it worked. He closed his eyes, centering his power within him, letting it then flow out through his hands and begin to power the orb. Only the outer shell began to light up in a soft pink, intensifying until it began to turn into a deeper red. By some natural feeling, Kiku begun to spun it in his hands, spreading the magic into the inner sphere like filling water, in reds and pinks that shone brighter and brighter along with the arising Jack. The light from outside seemed to have disappeared and Feliciano was impressed at the way Kiku’s contours shone, practically darkening him until all that existed from him was his magic and energy. His eyes were closed, but he knew that if he opened them, they would alight the room as well. The power was enough to have him lift up, fly across the full heights of the room if he wished, but it wasn’t complete, for suddenly it had all died down, stopped, the light turning off like someone had blown it away. Kiku was back on the floor, breathing heavily, leaning as he tried to find the energy in him to even stand, but it proved extremely hard after he gave all that energy to the sphere. It shone in reds and soft pinks, moving around the capture of the sphere like sand. Kiku starred to it impressed, even in his tiredness, in his weakness, so tempted to fall down to the cold hard floors and sleep there. The Jack ended up holding him so he wouldn’t fall or end up falling asleep. 

“You can do this Kiku,” he inspired. 

He nodded, managing to stand if it even was a feat, holding proudly to his own sphere. 

They all looked to Ludwig, expecting his turn now. 

He started just as Kiku, with a breath, an inner focus, instead of pink, already starting in red, then turning into another darker red almost reaching black. He turned it, the sphere began to be filled with his power. He alighted, he floated, until finally it was done. He stumbled, his eyes showed his great tiredness, and it seemed like any single little poke was enough to have him tumbling to the ground. No one would dare, and he glared over to his grandfather showing that he didn’t need his help to continue to stand, even if he needed it. 

Ludwig’s sphere shone in different shades of dark reds, contrasting very differently from Kiku’s. 

It was then Feliciano’s turn, startled at the heavy gazes he got, trembling as he didn’t know how exactly he should begin. 

Where should his power start? How could he do a concentration like that? There had been the warnings that he was too powerful, what if he ended up breaking the sphere? What if he couldn’t control it enough and end up hurting Ludwig and Kiku? 

Time passed, the seconds haunting the room that continued to wait. 

“Feliciano?” Queen Louis worried. 

He would just have to try and hope for the best, hope that nothing bad would happen, and hope that he could control his power enough. He followed Ludwig and Kiku’s example, began with calm, concentrated, forcing himself to only be a slight amount, but he felt the sphere begging for more, and like a crash he only offered what it wanted and needed. The light had been too bright to notice the color it had begun to glow, so much that the rest had to cover their own eyes to not fall blind. Feliciano arose just like the others did, but there was something different about it this time. He rose the highest, illuminating like a clear star, so much that King Aldrich feared that it was too much for the sphere to handle. He was about ready to shout at him to stop, but he was impressed by seeing what saw next. 

Marks arose on Feliciano’s body, unlike anything they had ever seen, swirling in wonderful designs like vines on a pillar. His eyes were opened to shine, a golden spiked crown alighting his hair and the dim trace of wings behind him. 

Before they could question any longer, it was gone, off, and Feliciano was suddenly dropped to the floor with a hmph. All traces of what just happened disappeared completely off him, sane, clear, if only a slight pain in his rear after his abrupt fall to the floor. 

“Ow…” he only uttered, trying to relieve himself by rubbing the affected areas and trying to stand again. 

Luckily the orb was still in his hold, safe and usable, yet in quite the rare colors that had the room still starring in disbelief. It shone in a unique red, a beautiful one that represented the most imperial shade, mixed also with gold, silver and bronze, in a blend never before witnessed in a Validity Sphere. Feliciano didn’t seem to mind as he rubbed his head, more hurt instead of tired. 

“Feliciano, are you all right?” The Queen asked. 

“Ye-yes, ju-just a headache,” he groaned. But other than that, he was perfectly fine, standing proudly and with enough force to run down the halls of the castle if he wished. Yet, everything had been so odd, they didn’t know how to react, what to tell him, what to explain, because they didn’t understand themselves what just happened. 

To distract themselves from that occurrence, Ludwig suddenly asked a very important question. “How are we supposed to bring these with us across all the four kingdoms? They’re so large, I doubt they’ll fit in any of our trunks and bags, and won’t we get more? They easily attract attention.” Especially Feliciano’s. 

“I’m glad you brought that up,” King Aldrich said, turning away from them to move to his own throne, from its side taking out a scepter that mended well with the decorations of the room to be easily forgotten by anyone who was coming there for the first time. It was long and golden, a single red sphere at the top, rather insignificant actually. 

“This is the king’s scepter of course. It has been used by every King since the very first one, a symbol of your power and magic in the time to proclaim and make decisions. It has many uses, but one of its important ones is the deliverance of the Spheres of Validity. You’re not supposed to be using this until being King, but because of the situation, we have no other choice.” He handed it over, and Ludwig held it proudly…but he was still confused as to how exactly it was going to help them to carry the spheres. He gazed to it intently, but it showed now hint or design of how it could do it. He sent a questioning glance to his grandfather. Aldrich eased close, helping his grandson to hold it as he should, pointing to specific marks in the handle. 

“Listen and learn well Ludwig, I won’t be with you for when you have to carry the other ones.” Making sure Ludwig’s hands were still where he left them, he moved away, ready to explain. 

“Now, all of you, offer your orbs to the scepter.” 

It was confusing at first, but they did exactly that, just awkwardly offer them to the scepter that was still in Ludwig’s hand. Nothing still happened. 

“Ludwig, with your power, now simply drag them into the scepter, you’ll see for yourself, but remember to always keep your hold exactly like you are now if it’s for the acceptance of orbs.” 

Ludwig looked conspicuously to both the scepter and the sphere that was in his hold, but did as he was told, pointing it forward and pumping his magic through it. Soon enough, the red orb alighted, the three spheres as well, and suddenly they disappeared out of their holds in a puff, leaving even smoke behind. The three looked around themselves, fearing over what had happened to them. Aldrich answered by pointing to the staff, and that’s when they noticed three little lights glowing down the hold, still shinning in their distinct colors as they had made them, above nine dark sockets that were surely meant for the others. In the end, there should be twelve. 

“They’ll all be safe on the scepter for the journey, but hide it well if you won’t be holding it. Once you arrive to Clubs, King Ivan will explain what to do with them for the placing. Are we clear?” He looked to both Ludwig and Feliciano, a time for questions just not about the staff, but the journey in total. 

It had been rather clear in their last minute preparations, they just wished they could be told more about their journey. They knew their every mode of transformation were assigned, with their lodging and even stays at the other castles, but if there were dangers, what would they be? What could they do to them? What if they went off the path? What if something happened? What were they supposed to do then? 

“Everything will be fine,” Aldrich assured, “the road is rather simple and I’m sure many others will be guarding and watching over you, just look out for sudden dangers and protect each other when necessary.” 

They nodded and hoped that it would be as he said. Maybe the rest were just exaggerating the dangers and complications to keep them better focus and alert, they couldn’t just risk the lives of the arising King and Queen in such a way. Ludwig and Feliciano kept repeating to themselves that all would go well, and that they would return in no time to settle what they were last doing. 

It was just an orb placing and a visit around all four kingdoms, how bad could it be? 

The three of them nodded, bowed, and began their exit from the room. They still had some last things to settle before their departure. With the doors closed, leaving the current rulers alone, they finally let their worry show, looking among themselves for the still evident question. 

“What-what just happened to Feliciano?” The Queen was the first to ask. 

“I wish I knew, but I had never seen such symbols, those forms, did you go through something like that when you made your own Validity Sphere?” The Jack asked. 

“Never, my magic never did such a thing,” 

“Did the past Queen ever told you anything similar?” 

“No, he never did, I didn’t see anything like that in my books,” 

“Feliciano’s power always keep surprising me, I have never read or seen a Queen with so much magic, I wonder if it has to do with the fact that he’s Italian,” 

“His Romulus line perhaps?” 

They both then gazed to Aldrich, who had remained silent for this discussion, deep in thought. They hoped he perhaps knew something, but just like them, it was also a mystery to him. 

 

Mio caro Feliciano, 

The whole village knows about your coming trip, the messengers worked quick with their announcements, and I hope they’re also quick enough to let you receive this message just before leaving. My darling, I desperately hope that all goes well. I honestly say that I feared this day and hoped it would never come, but alas, before I knew it, you’re already preparing to leave. I’m scared of what some evil man can do to both you and Ludwig, but I’m also confident that you will both deal well. You’re the grandson of a powerful soldier Feliciano, and no, your grandfather is not insisting over my shoulder to write that, but he is insisting that you smash whatever enemies with your pots if you have to. Surely it would not come to that, but still stand strong and I wish you great luck, an open mind to learn, my love and my deepest belief for you and Ludwig. I heard that when you return, you’ll be stopping at Barga before heading back to Berlin, so when you do, the village will celebrate your return with a great feast. I’ll be looking forward to it. 

Safe trip, mio bambino. 

Feliciano read, right at the entrance of the castle. They were expected to leave in this late night, cold, dark, with only dims lights in the entrance, making it the more obscure, like they were hiding some important treasure from being seen. The last trunk had just been packed inside the coach, and all that was missing were both the arising King and Queen, who still stood at the entrance with many others, wishing goodbyes, luck, and even handing of items that could help them. Feliciano saved the letter in his bag and turned towards Kiku, who was handing him a new blanket he could use for the trip, with soft fur that Feliciano instantly wanted to rest in. He embraced him in thanks, told him about how he was going to miss him and probably bring something for him from Spades. Kiku assured that he would work what he can to continue to find annulments while he was gone. He promised that when Feliciano returned, a breaking should be done and a coronation could finally be celebrated. He smiled and brought him to another deeper hug, one to which he shared with other cooks and servants he had dearly befriended. He said goodbye to Ludwig’s parents, and received a choking hug from Gilbert. He bowed to the King, and he placed a hand of luck on his shoulder, wishing him safety, in deep earnest as Feliciano read in his hold and eyes. It was actually quite endearing and he felt tempted to hug him, but he knew Aldrich would refuse. He did share an embrace with the Queen, and she even ran a hand on the back of his hair, with the same wishes of everybody else, she even wiped a tear away when Feliciano began to move towards the coach. Ludwig gave them all quick goodbyes, last being the one with his grandfather. The same hand on his shoulder, the same words he wished Feliciano, and then the handing of a book with notes. It was unfamiliar to Ludwig, and he looked to it with question. 

“This holds lessons as to how to connect your magic well with the Queen. We were expecting to train you in this matter once the counting for the coronation and wedding started, with haste and force since Feliciano’s magic is more powerful than we had expected. It’s quite dangerous still to let you deal with this alone, but being alone with Feliciano for so long, we don’t know what kind of exposure of magic you both will have, so it’s better you have this information now to better deal with it. The notes have medical procedures for if your burn or the magic turns for the worst. Use everything well,” Aldrich advised last. 

Ludwig thanked him and bowed, holding it tightly in his hold, assuring himself that he would start reading immediately. He headed towards the coach, where Feliciano was already waiting, prepared to go in, all ready to wave and watch them depart. But a sudden presence, a glowing interrupted, and all turned with both fear and impression to see a St. Mark lion enter the gates of the castle. He walked in with calm, slowly, regally, as a King would, a mighty presence that no guard dared go against. None of them did anything, they were too stupefied in their spots to go against the creature. They continued to stare in both wonder and question, yet fearing what it would do once it halted right before the arising King and Queen. It sat and starred up to them, expecting something, but both the arising rulers were confused as to what. 

Should they shoo it away? Had it been one that got lost? Was it a trained one that belonged to somebody in the city? 

No, it came alone, with no rush, with no show of wanting to run away. Besides, there was just something different about this one, in regal reds and oranges, seeming to shine brighter than any they had ever seen, and then they noticed that it wore a rich jeweled ruby necklace around its neck, the very same design that decorated its torso and tail. 

“Um, Hello,” Feliciano wished it. 

Ludwig glared at him to stop, but to his surprise, the lion seemed to have understood, bowing as a greet. Ludwig felt like he should do the same, and so he did. Once the lion saw that it was given respect from both the arising rulers, it turned towards the crowd, specifically to the current King, Queen, Jack and the arising Jack, and he bowed to them as well, and they did so too as by some sudden decree they had to obey that instant. 

“Wha-what is it?” Someone in the crowd asked. 

“I have never seen one so obedient,” 

“Where did it come from?” 

“I feel Ace magic from it,” the Jack whispered to the other royals, instantly recognizing it, but not enough as know exactly what this animal was. 

After the heavy stare it had in the crowd, on the castle, on the very stars, it settled its gaze back on Feliciano, close, nose inching to where his hand fell beside him. Feliciano instantly understood and began to pet him as if he was a dog or cat he spotted in the streets. The lion answered well, purring and even nuzzling at the touch, wanting for more, the ever closer to Feliciano, who smiled and laughed, not fearing as he had earlier done. 

It came as a surprise to the others, and all Ludwig could do was stare dumbfounded, questioning gazes to the crowd, debating if he should stop this and get Feliciano on the coach or let it continue as so for it could disrespect whatever this creature was. He had to admit that he was rather jealous of the acceptance the lion had for Feliciano, how the arising Queen could play with its fur and cradle him, and he was just standing there awkwardly. 

Before he could omit anything, they witnessed as the creature’s glow intensified, blinding it completely, growing smaller, smaller, and smaller until it disappeared and what was left in Feliciano’s arm was a miniature. It was almost like a small firing kitty, but it still held its mane, the jewelry now turned into symbols on its fur, his wings tucked safely along with his tail, now falling into sweet rest in the arms of the arising Queen. Feliciano quietly cooed at it, scratching its mane and neck for it to lay more comfortable, and it was just too adorable to let go, to leave, somehow he felt like he was meant to bring it along with him on the trip. He headed towards the entrance of the coach, readily with it, not minding at all this sudden companion to the journey. Ludwig gazed to the King and Queen expecting a scold of denying. 

“It has Ace magic,” the Jack told him. 

“I feel like…” the Queen gazed over to the sky, as if she could see the powerful beings right before them, “they sent him.” 

All agreed, all approved, shivers arose, but what a blessing it still was, what an opportunity never before witnessed. 

Feliciano went into the coach, choosing a spot to tuck himself into, cradling the small creature lovingly, the arising Queen himself close to joining him in rest. Ludwig gazed to it, not believing how a powerful creature from the Aces easily accepted and laid with Feliciano as if it was an old companion, a dear friend. It was best to leave it as that, best to let it come, best to let this begin. 

“We’re off,” Ludwig declared, not wanting to stall any more time, heading inside to join Feliciano and closing the doors harshly behind him. Ludwig tapped a certain area on the ceiling and the horses understood, neighing and officially starting course. With no rider to take them, the horses knew well where to go and were specifically chosen for this, and so the rest could confide they could arrive to their next stop safe and quick. 

Through the window in the back, Feliciano raised and looked to the crowds that wished them goodbye, shouting and giving exaggerated waves that Feliciano wished he could share with as well, but couldn’t with the confines of the space and the hold of the St. Mark. He settled with simple waves and wording out with his lips messages that he hoped they would understand. They were pass the gates of the castle, into the streets, heading to the exit, the castle turning smaller and smaller the more far away they went, the people now gone, for Feliciano to not see for as long as this trip would last. He settled back, looking straight to the decorated wall of the coach, then to the side, where Ludwig rested, head leaning against the window, eyes tired, he wanted to sleep. Feliciano sigh, this would be his company, this would be who he should trust, who he depended on, and who could protect him. 

Turned away from each other, as if another night in their own room, Feliciano decided he should rest as well against his own side, petting the creature still. It would be a while until they got to their next stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be starting 2017 with a new arc. You guys are in for a lot. The coming arc will be pretty intense, it was honestly one of my favorite things to imagine in the AU and I’m so eager to already write it and show it to you guys. We’ll explore different cultures of this world, we’ll get to see Ludwig and Feliciano’s relationship grow and change (we all know to what ;) ), but we’ll also see as ancient secrets are revealed and the course of this world’s history changes. I hope that you remain in 2017 to see it. Happy New Year!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the year! Let’s begin and I hope you guys enjoy!

They had traveled throughout the whole night, Feliciano waking up to find the coach still in constant motion. To his surprise, Ludwig slept on, and Feliciano, after opening the curtains to see what lay outside, could not understand how he could let himself ignore all this beauty, tall mountains of green and snow, plentitude of red flowers, villages, fresh air, a road that continued on with promise of more to see. Feliciano was breath taken, tempted to wake up Ludwig so he could witness it all as well. He stuck his head out, wanting to take more of that natural smell, see beyond what the walls of the coach impaired him to. He caught sight of the horses, continuing to drive them forward, no matter the cold, no matter the weight or how tired they probably were. A lake was coming soon into their vicinity, shinning splendidly, with good pasture and he knew he had to take the chance. 

Following Ludwig’s example from last night, he tapped at the coach ceiling, catching the horses’ attention. “You guys must be thirsty and tired, please, let’s stop to have a drink and you all can rest for a while,” he pointed to the place, hoping that they understood enough. They seemed to have since they took a sudden turn, closer towards the splendor, right by a tree that would give excellent shade. 

It was the sudden movements that had Ludwig awakened, groaning, rubbing his eyes while stretching, looking around him as if to realize where he was. 

“We’re making a quick stop so the horses can refresh,” 

“Did you tell them to?” 

“Of course, they’ve been awake the whole night! It’s only a quick stop. We’re pretty close to the station anyways.” He moved all curtains, even the ones in Ludwig’s side apart. “The views are absolutely stunning. You just have to look Ludwig.” He pointed, hoping it had peeked his curiosity enough. He still looked tired and uncaring, but at least his eyes were frozen on the distances, on the trees, and the height of a church from a near village. 

The coach finally came to a stop, and at that very moment Feliciano came down, after leaving the St. Mark in a comfortable position on his earlier seat. He took off the reigns from the horses and lead them forward, with space for them to drink, to rest, or just walk what they wanted without the weight of the coach and its riders. It was such a beautiful lake, large, with a clear shore, and Feliciano was tempted to take off everything and join in its depth, but sadly they didn’t have enough time. 

It was finally nice to have this space to move, a tranquil spot that they could have the breakfast he had packed. He went to get it just as Ludwig was coming down, relieved as Feliciano was even if he didn’t word it. He went forward, just as taken, just as tempted to let the water feel every inch of his skin. It was an enchanting place, the sand soft underneath his feet and every brush of wind seemed to want him to fall down and rest. Feliciano then rushed at his side, taking seat, Ludwig noticing that the St. Mark decided to have a rest at the top of his curled hair. It was like another bed to him. Feliciano took out various pieces of bread along with jars of jam, bottles of milk, and packages of coffee from the basket he brought. Not his preferred way, but he was sure that an ounce of magic could help. Once he took what he wanted, he offered the basket kindly for Ludwig to take. Without giving him a glance, Ludwig took his own portions, more so than Feliciano since he was used to heavier breakfasts, but they couldn’t cook eggs and sausages at that moment. Hopefully that would change once they stayed at their lodgings and arrival to the Diamond castle. 

They had their breakfast in calm silence, eyes on the horizon of the lake, meeting with the rise of a beautiful hill. Soon enough Feliciano was done with his meal, sitting more attentive to the wind, the distant bells of the village and the hooves of the horses as they explored the shore. With sudden movement on the top of his hair, Feliciano remembered the little lion was resting there, awakened and now playing with a distinct curl that blew along with the wind. He chuckled, took him into his arm and began playing with it, tickling it and letting it try to chase and bite his finger. It was rather gentile so he didn’t mind it. 

“We should name it,” Feliciano suddenly interrupted the serene air. 

“It’s probably from the Aces, it surely has a name already,” 

“Then why didn’t he tell us, we can’t just go the whole journey calling it the lion,” 

“It’s easier,” 

“No, help me name him.” Feliciano raised it, turning it as he guessed a fitting name. He hummed, stayed thinking for the longest while, even when Ludwig was done, noticing that the horses were moving further away and was about to stand up and get them. “Guido!” Feliciano started. 

“Why does it have to be Italian?” 

“So you want something German, okay um, Wolfgang!” 

“I hate that name,” 

“I think it sounds fancy, and like…a gang of wolves,” 

“This is a lion,” 

“True…I think it’s best if we use another language then.” 

Ludwig rolled his eyes and left him to get the horses, while Feliciano suggested different names in Spanish, Swedish and even Japanese. By the time he returned to place them on the reins, Feliciano was still not sure on one, sad for he wanted it to be instant, to continue the rest of the journey with a knowing name to their new member. 

“You can name it Pookie for all I care, but get on the coach already, we can’t be stalling time.” 

Feliciano suddenly jolted in elation, eyes glowing at whatever sudden realization. 

“Pookie!” He said it aloud. 

“Uh…” 

“We’ll name it Pookie!” 

“I just…came up with the name, it wasn’t meant to-” 

“I like it! It’s perfect! Do you like it?” 

The lion didn’t seem to mind, nuzzling itself in Feliciano’s arm, quite accepting to it. 

“Pookie? It sounds ridiculous,” 

“You’re the one that suggested it, and no, we’re not taking it back! It’s official, his name is Pookie!” He introduced with a pout…quite adorable Ludwig had to admit, which had him rolling his eyes to not show his blush or attention. 

“Just get in the coach!” He commanded, reaching exasperated. 

Feliciano decided to obey and go in. 

They continued on their road, ignorant to the other, both distracted with their own views in their own sides. The only sounds were those of Feliciano’s comment as he talked to…Pookie, pointing the littlest details that just flew by to Ludwig. 

Another night was reaching, and finally they could notice the deep glow of their next coming city. It wasn’t the largeness and plentitude of Berlin, but Hamburg still shone as beautiful, as spectacular, and Feliciano was so happy and excited he stuck his head out to witness it more, to feel this new air, for Ludwig to see this time. 

“Would you get back in the coach!” Ludwig had constantly told him, but it never worked, Feliciano always found his chance to do it, to greet passerbies, to point to distinct buildings, the sweet smell of some of the restaurants, and romantic roads that he wanted to loose himself in. 

Sadly, this was not for sightseeing or exploring, but only for their arrival at a distinct train station that was only available there in all of Hearts. It was the fastest way to get to Diamonds, giving them a sure arrival of two days to the city of Amiens, where they would then depart to the capital, Paris. 

The coach continued until it arrived before that very station, where already they received a warm welcome from the crowds, who came to witness a visiting from the prince and the arising Queen, especially after the news they made all across the kingdom. They shouted and tried to scream their greets above the others, too many for Feliciano to properly greet back, only managing some of the close ones. They were hurried by guards down their reserve space, the same ones who offered to take their luggage. A train was already waiting for them, and Ludwig and Feliciano were taken to one of the front wagons, surely the one meant for high class due to its luxurious decorations, dark reds, white and gold, the seats more comfortable than even the ones from their coach, and with space for tables and even beds. Their trunks were packed above them, the area practically deserted with only the extra presence of two other pairs: Two old women, and two other young ones, whispering among themselves surely about them. Feliciano smiled and waved to them, and they did the same, and Ludwig had to push him back, with a scolding glare to behave and stay silent. Pookie flew above their area, looking curiously out the window as to place themselves to where they were, but also curious about the glow of one of the tall lamps. 

The train was then ready and it settled off, fast, but somehow the inside of the train was made to make it relaxing, so they wouldn’t feel the rushing movements, and so it came easy to rest into the night, no matter the sceneries, no matter their entrance into the Scandinavian provinces of the Hearts kingdom. 

 

Breakfast was served by some attendants, a luxury only available to those of their cart. Separate tables were presented for each, nowhere close to speaking to the other riders, who Feliciano had a distinct need to talk to and get to know. Ludwig kept catching him glancing back, to the point that it was not letting him enjoy his breakfast in peace. 

“What’s so special about them that you can’t focus on your food and eat?” He asked, taking a piece of chocolate that Feliciano had ignored in favor of the women in the back. 

“It’s just so silent and boring, we should spend time with them so we can all enjoy our ride,” he suggested. Now that he said it maybe he could finally commit to it and stand, let them join all together in a table. 

Ludwig held him harshly by the arm, wanting to force him back on his seat. “This is not meant to be a vacation, Feliciano,” he reminded. 

“It’s just a little chat Ludwig, it’s not going to hurt the trip,” he removed himself from his hold, and tired of his commanding attitude, went forward to them ignoring his glare and trying reach to get him back. 

“Salve Signore,” he greeted with open arms and a friendly smile to all. 

Ludwig watched as the other four smiled and greeted him just as friendly, all accepting him easily to their tables. After getting sick of having to call each other from their distances, Feliciano suggested that they all united their tables and sat together in the center. Ludwig reluctantly had to join, settling with his calm in drinking some coffee. The other five chatted happily, filling the once depressing empty wagon with stories, jokes, and any tiny little things that would get them to know each other in the time they had. 

Both of them were loving couples from the Germanic province who were visiting the Diamond Kingdom for a romantic getaway. With the news spreading well across the kingdom, the four of them knew Ludwig and Feliciano’s reasoning for the trip, but they still asked how they were feeling about it, what they were expecting and if they had plans to do other things than just getting the Spheres of Validity. Feliciano did much of the answering, Ludwig sternly only looking out the window to the views, hoping they would be able to pass over the sea bridge soon. Too preoccupied they were with their conversation that they didn’t notice as the train took a sudden slowness, dwindling, only Ludwig suddenly being aware of it. At first, he thought it was just some momentary mechanical problem, but it continued on, shakes from time to time, then crashes and shouts. Feliciano and the women continued to speak unaware, and since he really wasn’t offering anything to the conversation, they wouldn’t mind if he stood to check this out. Pookie, after being bored with some sugar cubes he had been playing with, decided to fly off and follow the arising King. 

Ludwig reached the very bottom of the wagon, a curtain covering a window that surely showed to the ones behind them. He only raised it slightly, watching to the other side, passengers all looking to their own back, nervous, panicking, some of the attendants becoming extremely nervous as they tried cover their own door. 

What was going on? He was just about ready to open the door and offer his help, when he got his answer. A small crash, smoke arose, screams continued, the wagon became wild as they tried to find hiding spots, away from the three black cloaked figures that entered. Ludwig remembered those cloaks and symbols well, and panic easily settled in him watching as they searched, pushing people and threating with knives and swords. He instantly knew for what, and he had to run and warn, especially after they spotted him through the window. 

Feliciano and the women had finally stood, those last noises enough of a clamor for them to notice. 

“Ludwig, what’s going on?” Feliciano asked with clear concern. Pookie flew over to his arms for protection. 

“Quickly! All of you, get your things!” He demanded, and so they all did, getting their trunks, for even if they weren’t told, they knew something was happening. 

“But, Ludwig.” Feliciano still wanted to know, trying to hold two of his trunks. 

They were too much, and Ludwig came to the realization that they’ll just have to leave some behind. What was important was bringing the trunk where the scepter was in. 

“Come on, come on, come on,” he rushed them forward to the frontal door, where many of the attendants had come from. 

He let the ladies enter first, and just as Ludwig and Feliciano were to go in, a sudden blast interrupted, and the men had finally reached what had been their wagon. Smoke filled the room and one of the empty compartments was destroyed. Luckily Ludwig wrapped an arm around Feliciano, covering him well with his back from any of the pieces that flew towards them. 

As the fog cleared, Feliciano noticed the others, coming closer, jumping over anything that had fallen with their aim clearly on them. 

“Lu-Lu-Ludwig!” Feliciano panicked, trying to move them both away. 

Ludwig pushed him forward to the other wagon, closing the door behind him, making sure that the rest moved ahead enough so he could use magic. He created a strong shield, enough to stall them so they could rush forward. The other inhabitants who had been there continued with rush to the more frontal wagons, but at least leaving doors opened to let them all pass quickly. Ludwig didn’t move until the settling of shields were done, and Feliciano didn’t until Ludwig came and reached for him, both of them coming together in a surprising hold, rushing forward. 

Three wagons up, Ludwig had placed four shields, one the cloak figures had destroyed, currently trying to tumble down the third. All the attendants, along with the four women, Feliciano and Ludwig, were now stuck in the last wagon, to which they had to share with the conductor, still having to drive this train no matter what was going on and control the magic that powered it, but he showed the same panic as the rest. Ludwig had to think something quick. 

“Wha-what do they want?” Feliciano asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious? They’re trying to stop us, Feliciano. Kill us and take the scepter with the Validity Spheres before we reach the field,” 

“Already? We just started!” 

“That’s the journey for you.” Ludwig was getting exasperated, pacing the floors, still thinking. 

“We have to attack them!” One attendant suggested. 

“How can we without risking the lives of everybody here?” 

“What else can we do? There’s nowhere else to go and those men would stop at nothing until they get the prince and the arising Queen,” one of the women said. 

They continued fighting over what they should do, Ludwig wanting to get something sure in his own mind. 

If they fought and tried to rid them in the train, there was a great risk to the passengers, risk that they could fail, risk that they could lose the scepter. He looked out a small window this wagon held, the train close to passing a large lake in the distance. He starred for the longest while until he decided. 

“Feliciano and I will jump,” he declared, taking their things and placing them near the window, to take into their arms when it happened. 

“What?” Feliciano was the first to ask incredulously. He looked out the window and spotted only but harsh ground and tall trees from below the track bridge. 

“They’re only after us, and I will not risk the life of anybody else for this. It’s best if they follow us elsewhere.” Ludwig pointed the lake to Feliciano, hoping he’d understand where he wanted them to fall in. 

It brought some sort of ease…but still! 

“Ludwig, we’re nowhere near diamonds, we don’t know where we’ll be. If we fall there, where should we go? What if those guys come chasing after us?” Feliciano asked fearfully, helping him with the things still, Pookie now holding himself from Feliciano’s shoulder as they moved across the wagon. 

“What’s the nearest station from here? Does it stop before the crossing of the Georgiatian sea?” Ludwig asked one of the attendants with order. 

“Copenhagen, a couple of minutes and the sea bridge is reached.” 

“We’ll just walk there,” Ludwig accepted, without thinking of the trouble of distance. 

“What?” Feliciano shouted once again. 

“It’s the best option right now. We’ll explain the situation and take the next available train to Amiens.” 

“Your highness, it is still a risky-” A bang was heard, the third shield was down with only two to go. 

“Give me a good map!” Ludwig ordered, and some of the assistants quickly went to find one, handing the arising King the biggest and best one. 

“They’ll come chasing after us instead and leave the train alone. So Feliciano-” he grabbed his attention, Feliciano being so nervous and scared he was actually shivering, hands rubbing on his arms as if he was cold. Ludwig had to place his hands on his shoulder, focusing his glances and even being only on him. “Feliciano, I need you to focus!” And then he did something that he had only done back when they were children, and that was move away the fall of his bangs that were covering his teary and fearful eyes sweetly behind his ear, straightening him so he could only look up to him, with a caring look in his eyes that made Feliciano think for a moment that he got lost back in time. “We’re going to fall into the lake, swim as fast as we can with our stuff, and run, got it, we’re going to run! Don’t care about directions, we just need to get ourselves as far away from them as possible, got it? We did it once, we can do it again.” A sweet tone, a believing aura, Feliciano actually nodded, confident in his words, joining at his side, the lake coming ever closer, just as the second shield broke, with only one was missing. 

“We’ll help stall what we can,” one of the older women suggested, bravely standing strong, as if ready to use whatever little she had to offer help and defense to her rulers. 

“Make sure that they saw where we went, do what you can to push them off and follow us.” Ludwig wanted to make clear. 

Ludwig pulled Feliciano closer, standing and calculating how exactly they should throw themselves out, just as the workers got some things that were thrown around the space to use as weapons. They all stood like warrior prepared to face war, and with their amounts, their faith, and the force ready in their preparation of their holds, Ludwig knew they would do well to drive them off the train and get it back on normal course. 

The window was opened, rushing wind blowing on both his and Feliciano’s hair as he got on its side, bringing Feliciano with him with a strong hold of his waist, Pookie on his shoulder. Finally the lake was beneath them, Ludwig waiting for the exact moment to dive to be closer to a shore to swim to. 

“Hold on to me, hide your eyes on my shoulder if you need to.” Feliciano instantly did so, holding tightly to him enough to darken everything else. “We’ll be all right, I assure you, no harm will come to either of us.” He told him lastly, finding the perfect spot, taking that forceful jump, along with the hold of their things and his arising Queen, just as he heard the bang of the last shield being destroyed. 

They were quickly met with the smash of cold and harsh water, Ludwig laying against it so Feliciano didn’t had to go through the slap. Feliciano still held tightly to him as Ludwig swam to surface, their things floating to work as good items to grasp themselves to while Ludwig looked to which direction they should swim to. He chose north, with a quick shore coming into view, ready to paddle them quickly, but to his surprise, a sudden transformation occurred and Pookie was back to his normal lion size, offering help, both of them holding tightly to the animal, along with their things, as he quickly got them to shore. It was short, and by the time they reached the sandy ground, Pookie was back to a small kitty size that could perch itself easily at Feliciano’s shoulder. 

“Really?” Ludwig scolded him, but they couldn’t question any longer. 

The train passed, no other figures landing in the lake, but as it drove by, they noticed the group of cloak men fall into the forest. The fall to harsh ground would buy them some time, so Ludwig knew they had to use it. 

“Come on.” Uncaring if they were cold and wet, Ludwig held Feliciano by the wrist and dragged him quickly onward, just as he said, without direction, with haste, what mattered was getting away from them. 

The woods were dark, grim, and the cold air only stuck more to the drench of their clothes, skin and hair. No matter how tired Feliciano got, Ludwig pushed him onward, especially feeling this dark magic above them, surely by the men, and when Feliciano looked back, he noticed that they were being chased, with more than just the ones that were on the train. 

“L-Ludwig,” Feliciano wanted to warn. “

Just keep running,” he insisted with a shout, and Feliciano could do nothing more than to obey. 

Magic infused arrows were being shot at them, luckily ones they avoided, Feliciano hiding Pookie inside his coat so he wouldn’t be harmed, sadly it wasn’t the luck Ludwig was given. He was shot at his leg, tripping with a harsh groan. Of course Feliciano stopped and kneeled down to him to aid, “Ludwig! What happened?” 

“My damn leg.” He was pissed. 

“Ju-just ca-calm down, or it would get worst!” 

“Calm down now?” He shouted. 

With the coming shouts of the men, he forced himself to stand, despite the pain, wanting to continue, taking Feliciano’s hold once again and pulling them forward even with the slowness, his groans, the continuous pangs escalating through his whole leg now. The men were coming close, the symbols in their cloaks enough for Feliciano to see clearly. The arising Queen tried offering help with his own hold, but in the end it wasn’t enough, it was just the stalling the men needed to reach, for them to extend their arms, an array of ropes controlled skillfully flying into the air to instantly have wrapped around Feliciano until he fell to the floor, trapped in their tightening. 

“Feliciano!” Ludwig shouted, trying what he could to rid of the ropes, but they were too tight, and with the amount of low energy he held, it wasn’t enough to break and free him. 

New ropes were thrown and now they were trapped around him, laying him even more defeated on the ground. He only managed a free hand, which tried to keep a touch or some sort of hold on Feliciano. The men came close, to claim them, capture them as they surely wanted, and it flared Ludwig with great anger. 

“Don’t you dare touch him! Don’t you dare to anything to him!” He growled with intense anger, but seeing as he was still tied and he couldn’t do anything but grip harshly at Feliciano’s coat, the men ignored the threat, taking Feliciano’s quivering figure to stand, forcing him to walk forward to the direction they wanted. 

More men had to come to maintain Ludwig, who constantly trashed, trying to aim a kick or arm on them, his magic worthless, the ropes had something in them that stopped his connection with his power. 

“I swear, if he gets the tiniest cut, I’ll make you all pay! Do you hear me! I won’t hesitate to cut off your heads if I have to!” 

They ended hitting him in the back of his head to black him out and fall, making it easier for them to move, even if they had to carry his heavy body with difficulty. Feliciano screamed his name in concern, but it was muffled with a handkerchief wrapped around his mouth. 

The men were more at ease, laughing with pride, pushing the two figures deeper into their woods, with way to their base, all for young purple eyes to witness in hiding.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, 30 chapters….and we’re nowhere near done. Still, it is a pleasure and an adventure to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ludwig groaned harshly as he began to awake, feeling all this new pain suddenly weight upon him, dizzying him, an effort to just focus his eyes in whatever place he found himself now. It was Rocky, damp, two torches only, giving a dim lighting to his surroundings. Different things were scattered around him, like he was stuck in some utility closet. The only two things he recognized was one of his trunks and the scepter, thrown carelessly on the ground. The three orbs still glowed on its hold, giving him a breath to relief to know that they were not taken…yet. 

“Ludwig?” Feliciano’s sweet voice, closely behind him. That’s when he noticed that they were both tied together, facing away from the other. 

“Are you all right? Did they touch you? Did they do anything to you?” He immediately asked. 

“No, they were kind of afraid to.” 

“Why were they?” 

“I don’t know, they were speaking a weird language, I barely understood them. Whatever it was, I knew it was the reason why they didn’t decide to kill us.” 

That was a sort of relief. “Any idea to where we are?” 

“They blindfolded me half way, I didn’t see, but we moved a long distance. I think we’re in a cave.” 

Ludwig looked around and it seemed like it, and as he gave more ear, he heard echoes, of dripping water and dim voices. He tried moving out of the confinements, but as he expected, the rope was tight and it was a magic blocker, their power of no use to help them out of there. 

“Why didn’t they take the scepter? Surely they’re looking for the spheres.” 

“They didn’t recognize them, they threw it the moment they thought it was worthless. They were searching through the trunks we brought, they think we were carrying the actual spheres there.” 

“All right, we have…some chance,” he extended his leg to grab the scepter, inching it closer to himself just in case. Better to have that in his grasp more than anything if they somehow managed an escape. “Where’s Pookie?” 

“I don’t know, I’m extremely worried about him.” 

“Wasn’t he hiding in your coat?” 

“I felt him fly off the moment I got wrapped in those ropes.” 

Ludwig groaned, “To be an animal sent from the Aces, he’s not really doing anything.” 

“Hey, I’m sure he’s trying!” Feliciano tried to hit him with his shoulder, insulted. 

“Well he could have sent us some help.” 

Not wanting to continue on the subject of the lion, he was silent as he searched, noticing that the only thing that created the walls of their imprisonment was simple wood. Ludwig thought that it they pushed enough, maybe they could have it fall over. They were still tied though, and they really needed to get rid of those ropes first. Their magic was what would help them go against the men with force and make the exit they wanted. 

“Any ideas on how to get rid of this?” He moved his wrists. 

“There’s a knife over there,” Feliciano pointed with his free foot to one that lay at the top of some crates in the corner of the room. It was far, they couldn’t possibly reach like this, but noticing that their legs weren’t that bound, maybe they could try something. Ludwig bounced, Feliciano was surprised, but it quickly showed what they could do when they moved an inch closer to the crates. They continued until Feliciano’s legs could easily tap the boxes. Now all he needed to do was reach up and he’d- there was a sudden rippling in the hardened walls, like water instead of rocks. 

Feliciano quickly brought his foot down in fear, seeing as the rippling began to turn purple, until a figure fell skillfully on the box, picking up the knife for them. Pookie flew off the man’s shoulder, going over to cuddle at Feliciano’s cheek. 

“Pookie! There you are!” He was so relieved, cuddling back into his own mane that he almost forgot about the person that had come. 

He was young, surely a teenager, grayish white hair, shinning violet eyes, pale, no uniformed symbol or color in his clothes that was familiar to Feliciano or Ludwig. 

“Your highness,” he bowed in respect to both, jumping down to the ground and quickly releasing them from their bounds. They relished on standing, on moving their legs and bodies as they wished, and the first thing Feliciano did was hug the stranger. 

“Grazie mille!” He practically sang, to the discomfort of the teen. 

“Feliciano!” Ludwig scolded, pulling him back. “We don’t know who this is, it could be a trick!” Ludwig glared, holding Feliciano close to him. 

“Relax, I’m honestly here to help you both escape. If you don’t believe me-” the boy moved his shirt to reveal a special Heartian tattoo symbol on his shoulder, one specifically from Iceland, one of Hearts’s many distant islands. It worked as enough proof to show them that he was in no way connected to the men that captured them. “The name is Emil, now do you guys have everything you need and can you use a knife?” He brought back his shirt to hide the tattoo, inspecting the room, then throwing two knives he held in his flimsy vest, for Ludwig and Feliciano to grab. It caught them unguarded, but they still nodded and held the knives, although albeit questioning. Ludwig still took the surviving trunk, where he saved the scepter with some clothes and the book he was given by his grandfather. 

“All right, here’s the plan,” he ushered them to a corner of the space, a little hole for him to see movement on the other side, guards placed there to watch the arising King and Queen. “I’m waiting for a signal, once I see it, we’ll come out and attack the men here, I’ll let you know if we can move any forward,” 

“Signal? From who?” Ludwig questioned. 

“You’ll meet them soon enough, but what’s important right now is getting you all out of here,” 

“Why can’t you conjure that magic you used to come in?” Feliciano wondered. 

“I haven’t really mastered it, it was incredibly risky and some of these men could have sensed it, and we can’t call attention right now.” He still maintained his heavy sight on the room, until a familiar, large beaked bird in white and black, landed upon a distinct corner of the hall that was beyond the woodened wall. The men didn’t see any threat in it, just thought it was from the area and had managed an entrance looking for food. One man shooed it away, but it was enough for Emil to get the message. 

“Now,” he commanded. 

They prepared their knives, infused magic into it, took breaths, gathered strength and burst out. Emil was quick, dashing to knock unconscious two men, kicking and cutting with ease. Ludwig followed behind in offering strong punches and forceful lunges, especially with vengeance after they dared take the arising King and Queen so easily. Feliciano just…followed behind them, quivering, only giving a cut here and there with his fire infused knife, which was a little help to having all the men in the area down on the floor. 

Luckily, with its great quickness, there was barely any sound but that of thuds, and as Emil glanced to another tunnel of the cave, they were too far from other groups for them to have noticed. He checked around until he got another signal, the bird once again. 

“Come on,” he ushered the both of them to follow, Ludwig taking Feliciano’s hand dearly and leading them both behind Emil. 

Emil quickly knocked out anyone that had been passing by those tunnels, leading them down different ones that spread through the whole ground or mountain. It had both the rulers realizing that the cave was practically like a maze, wondering how Emil made his way around it so surely. Occasionally they would find themselves in new rooms, new chambers, in which they had to attack, luckily small groups of men, in quietness as to not attract too much attention, but it didn’t work. Soon enough reinforcements were called and they were beginning to be chased down. Emil just knew how to move them about easily, following the constant signals of the bird, until in their running it settled perch on his shoulder, with calm even with its owners rapid movements and exalted nervousness and worry. 

“We’re close, I’m sure of it! Okay, once we’re out we’re going to-” 

All three came to a sudden halting stop when they saw what was before them. All the men in the area, in a large crowd, together, instantly facing to the three who had caused great damaged across the cave. The three of them stilled, knowing and fearing that they couldn’t go through this so easily. Each man took out a weapon or prepared some dark magic, devious smirks knowing of the victory that awaited them. They knew they weren’t supposed to be killing them, but they could still do enough damage to get them to stop with escapades and settle for the last time. Despite the heaviness, Emil still took a stance, Ludwig joining him, a more protective hold on Feliciano as he prepared to use a strong fire spell that could probably offer them some kind of escapade between them; he knew the exit would be coming close. 

When they were ready for the lounge, that Ludwig didn’t know if he would survive or not, for a moment wishing he could have- there was a sudden rumbling, enough of a shake to cause rocks to fall, dust to arise, and even items that were there fall. Ludwig held Feliciano closer to him, fearing an earthquake, willing to use himself as a shield from anything that would fall. He was about to offer the same protection to Emil when he heard shouts of battle, happy as if they were already singing victory. It didn’t come from any of the men, since they stood just as confused about the commotions and sounds. 

And that’s when something blew, Ludwig later realizing an entire wall of the cave. He brought Emil and Feliciano down just on time to not have any of the sudden boulders and rocks landing on them. It helped to bury many of the men, to distract them, to keep them in question and hazy as they tried to place themselves with the situation. 

When the air cleared, Ludwig thought he was just hallucinating now, because in no way did a large ship just suddenly come in, with a large tripulation of men giving hollered screams, dressed in heavy wear, holding large axes and swords, raining down and attacking fiercely Khaos’s men. 

“Wha-what?” He really tried to make sense, wondering if they should fall at ease or continue to shield Feliciano as he had done. 

The brunette actually held large brightened eyes, excited with what he was seeing, bouncing and clapping his hands like it was all some show only prepared for him. “Vikings!” Feliciano exclaimed. 

“Joker Vikings,” Emil wanted to add. 

To Ludwig, that was worst, but Feliciano didn’t mind it at all. In his teachings he had read the Jokers were not really as bad as people though, in fact it was better them than being captured by Khaos’s men. 

“Emil! Emil! Emil!” A voice called in the plentitude of screams, of swinging axes, battle cries and even savage blood fest that Ludwig covered Feliciano’s eyes and ears to. 

“Lukas! Over here!” Emil began to wave, catching the attention of one of the few slim figures. 

Very light blond hair, pale, violet eyes, a distinct ruby encrusted cross parting part of his hair. Feliciano easily recognized it as a Norwegian province token given to high sorcerers. He saw it was worthy of his wear when he saw the man use a distinct spell of webs and lights, creating in a quick sphere around him to have a group of Khaos’s men flying off from his path when he released the force, giving him easier access to Emil. 

“Are you all right? Did you do well? Did you get them?” He asked in fret, hands all over the younger to make sure nothing had befallen him. 

“I’m fine! I told you it wasn’t going to be a big deal, here they are even,” he pointed to Ludwig and Feliciano. 

Lukas bowed with respect to the both of them, “your highness.” 

“Aces! That’s actually the Prince! And the arising Queen!” Came a sudden shout, the man clearer to them after he had rid another group of men with his powerful and large Axe. 

Ludwig and Feliciano were instantly terrified. They never knew Axes could grow that large, so well crafted, dark and already wanting to cut with a single gleam. Not even Antonio’s collection was that intimidating. The person got closer, spiked blond hair and grinning smile, both as wild as the mess around them, towering high and holding well the strength in himself, the needed to just hold that ax and to also probably fight on well even without it. 

“Bow down and show some respect,” Lukas scolded him. 

“Oh, of course, your highness,” he did the usual bowing, quite exaggerated. “Mathias Køhler, at your service.” 

A sudden whistle was called, from a small man in the ship. “We don’t know if the ones that ran away are going to bring reinforcements, so I suggest you all hurry up and get up!” He called, a sweetness mixed in his commanding tone. 

Most of Khaos’s men were gone, unconscious, had run away or even… lay dead. It had settled so well that Ludwig and Feliciano could be introduced to these men in tranquility. 

“Please, your highness, come with us,” Mathias pointed to the ship. 

Feliciano was ready to run off, but Ludwig was ever so hesitant, not feeling so confident in any kind of Jokers. 

“Ludwig, come on,” Feliciano tried to convince him. 

“Feliciano, can we be sure? I don’t know if-” 

“Please your highness, you can trust us, we know what this journey means to all four kingdoms, and although our crimes, we are loyal to the crown and don’t have any kind of ill intents against any of you,” Lukas convinced, but Ludwig still faltered in his place. 

“Hurry up! A scout just confirmed our guessing on more men coming and we don’t know they’re more equipped and powerful, so we have to go, now!” The same man commanded once again from the ship. 

Ludwig decided he was not going to deal with that threat alone, especially having to watch over Feliciano and the trunk that still held the scepter. If these Viking men threatened or proved too dangerous, Ludwig thought he would just have to plan an escape from them, but with their kindness, their help as they rushed towards the ship, he was starting to believe it would be very less likely. 

Along with the arising King and Queen, the rest of the men of whatever crew this was began to run back, stepping wildly across the ship as they raised themselves back on its deck, trained and known. Ludwig was rather embarrassed that he had to use a rope ladder. Mathias offered to take the trunk, jumping with precision on the deck, waiting patiently for them to set foot. 

The ship was big, as expected of such a large crew, ready to accommodate all of them, even the two new members. Once they made sure everyone was on board, anything that was used to keep the boat in the cave was raised. Ludwig and Feliciano watched impressed as all the men took out a sort of cross, similar to the one Lukas wore on his hair. By the call of the man that had shouted to them earlier, each one placed their own in some intricate hole for them, alighting, magic shinning in the entire boat in ancient runes. It ran all across every mark in the boat, making it shine into a rise that helped it to actually float, arising into the air naturally like it was the sea, out of the cave, through the thick woods that had hidden the cave from others. No one was amazed as the royals, who stared as the sails were freed, helping with the speed, the movements, to fly the further off the ground as Khaos’s men tried to run off behind it in the ground, throwing arrows, but the Vikings threw at them stronger ones, and before they knew it, they were gone, little ants forgotten to the woods, and now they focused on the new hills, skies and routes. Feliciano held over to the side of the deck, seeing as the ground grew further and further away from them, providing such a wonderful and beautiful sight. His legs began to fly off, trying to come closer to it, and Ludwig had to quickly hold him down and move him apart from the edge. The men moved in busy strides, working quickly on what they needed, practically ignoring the two powerful beings that currently stood on their floors. 

“Were any of you hurt?” Lukas gave them the attention needed, coming with healers ready to offer their services. 

“We’re fine-” 

“Actually, he was shot in the leg,” Feliciano wanted them to know. 

“It’s surely fine, I don’t feel it any longer,” 

“It’s still necessary we check your majesty, but if it’s not as bad, then it can wait, we need to hear Berwald’s orders,” 

“Berwald?” 

The boat came into sudden stillness, with the heavy steps of a new figure coming from below the deck. All the men aligned themselves like the soldiers of their army, in respect to the new towering figure that came. 

Feliciano thought that Ludwig had grown into a rather intimidating man, but this new man could very well be his competition. Blond hair, sea blue eyes covered in glasses, cutting and serious stare and features that made Feliciano tremble, holding to Ludwig’s arm, since all of a sudden he was rather accepting to all this closeness between them. 

The boat was brought into silence, no sound from any other deck and the nature around them falling still like it was just for him. He looked among them to make sure they showed proper outlooks, even with their rough and messed clothing, faces, and hair. Ludwig and Feliciano noticed that he was the only one dressed in more appropriate wear; cut, clean, but yet not failing to show Viking, Scandinavian and also Swedish province symbols and culture. 

He was done with his inspection, another more innocent like male joining his side, blond hair and violet eyes as the rest, sweet and even childlike. For a moment they forgot it was the person who had been insisting that they got on the boat earlier. Ludwig and Feliciano guessed he was like the second in command, both working together for the best of this crew. They finally stopped before them, bowing as they should and greeting with their ‘you highness’. 

“Tha-than-thank-” Feliciano tried to word, taking a deep breath, looking into their kind eyes and replying in clear. “Thank you for saving us. If you wouldn’t have come, we don’t know what could have happened. Once we return to the castle, you shall all receive a well-deserved payment.” 

“There is no need.” Berwald’s voice was as deep as he looked, yet with kindness still, enough for Feliciano to fall at ease with. 

“Actually-” Mathias wanted to comment, but he was shut with a slap against his shoulder from Lukas. 

“If someone should receive some kind of token is Emil.” Berwald pointed to him among the crowds, the boy not expecting this sudden recognition, blushing and rubbing his hands on his hair nervously. “For weeks we have been trying to find this specific hidden spot, managing maps and information of this base from spies and captures, but only Emil had the closest clue to where it could actually be located. Against our wishes, especially his older brother’s-” Berwald gazed over to Lukas “-he still went ahead and decided put himself at risk to prove his instinct was the correct. He spotted you both being captured and warned us immediately, we wouldn’t have believed him if it wasn’t for your St. Mark, whose magic helped us trace the cave better from your scents.” 

Pookie finally perked up from the hidden spot he had taken in Feliciano’s jacket after their escape. Feliciano cuddled with him in thanks. 

“We really appreciate all you’ve done, but we beg of you to take us to Copenhagen immediately, we have to catch the train that will take us to Amiens and continue on with the journey as normally,” Ludwig instantly wanted. 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Mathias already said. 

“What do you mean?” Feliciano asked. 

“I’m sure Copenhagen is not that far from here, they couldn’t have taken us that far,” 

“You’re right, they didn’t, but Copenhagen or your expected route to Paris is actually extremely dangerous right now for you two,” Mathias started. 

“Of course not! It’s a well-guarded route that many Kings and Queens before us have taken on the journey to Paris in peace,” 

“And look how well that started out,” Emil pointed out sarcastically. Lukas gave him a glare to not be so rude. 

“There has been more insisting than ever for your capture, that much we learned from our spies,” Berwald began. 

“Why is that?” Feliciano asked, hoping they would have a better answer for perhaps the reason why they didn’t kill them when they were in their grasps. 

“We don’t know, it’s heavy guarded information that only the tops know about, but something is off, something is different this time, and more than ever Khaos’s men would be active and ruthless on trying to destroy the Spheres of Validity before they get to the confinement field.” Lukas informed, since he himself worked personally with the spies. 

“Since the route was publically said to all four of the kingdoms, as a better warning and for the places to become more prepared, the crown still made it the easier for King Khaos to plan his attacks. Now the cities you will be in and the routes you will take will surely be heavily swarmed by his men.” Berwald continued. 

“I mentioned before already, they’re heavily guarded and we can protect ourselves well,” Ludwig wanted to say. 

“It doesn’t look like it when low ranked ones actually managed to get into your train and get you captured. We had to come along and save you two or else you would still be tied down there and who knows what could have happened to the Validity Spheres,” the second in command commented. 

“Since those low ranked ones failed, yet close enough as to capture you both, it gives the confidence to the higher ups to try and probably be successful.” Berwald finalized, making it clear to both the royals since they settled into worried silence. “We can’t directly take you to Paris, but we can offer to make you a new route there, one they don’t know about, avoiding target cities, which will make your passage easier. But you both must be tired and hungry, I suggest you eat in our halls and rest for the night, tomorrow morning we’ll start the planning and hopefully get you to arrive to your next destination in two days.” 

Ludwig and Feliciano had to agree to Berwald’s suggestion, nodding with approval since there really wasn’t much they could do for now. Ludwig did have a map, and he was determined to join them in their planning, but indeed he was weak and famished right now, and one look to Feliciano and he could tell he was in the same state. Berwald left along with the smaller man they later learned was named Tino, discussions of these plans already starting, men moving about the ship to help it continue steady on its wind road. Emil and Lukas decided on leading them to an assigned room they could share in the meantime, to place their things, get Ludwig’s wound healed and change from their still wet and ruined clothes. They would then join the rest of the men in dinner.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for taking so long, but university has hit me hard once again. Please be patient, I work on this when I can, don’t expect updates as quickly. But do not worry, I will not cast Feli and the King of Hearts aside, it’s too dear to me and of course I want to continue this journey.

Feliciano thought that their castle kitchen was a mess whenever there were events or important visitors came over, but it could never compare to this: Men gorging, toasting and feasting like they had just won a big war. Lukas later told him that it was actually a normal occurrence, one the sorcerer despised, enjoying from his meal with a blank and indifferent stare to everything around him. Ludwig and Feliciano didn’t know how they could eat peacefully with their drunken splendor- and look…now they started to sing. They had no idea how they actually finished their plates with all these distractions. Ludwig rolled his eyes and needed some peaceful air from all of this, standing and making way to the top deck. Feliciano gazed behind him, waiting only a slight while, distracted suddenly by Mathias’s own number of singing, a love song he could tell, which he constantly eased forward to Lukas, but the other would only glare with some command or scold to sit down and behave. Mathias never listened, and when he was about to begin another number, Feliciano decided to stand himself, for the freedom of the night air. 

It was quite chilly, especially since they were floating above the air, but it was still a lovely sight, of beautiful hills, lakes, rivers and even small villages decorating the land from their above. Many stars glowed above them, dusted, colorful, seeming so close Feliciano raised a hand as if he could catch one. He stopped when he noticed Ludwig, arms over the side as he gazed to the sky, to the beauty around him, lost in thought surely, Feliciano hoped he hadn’t interrupted with his closeness, but it was hard for Ludwig to ignore him, he could easily catch him from the corner of his eyes, pretending that watching some bridge that went over a large river was more important than his arising Queen. 

“They’re certainly festive,” Feliciano commented, hoping once again for some conversation. 

“Lunatics more like it,” Ludwig had no problem with admitting. 

“Those lunatics saved us,” Feliciano wanted to remind. 

“They’re still deranged,” he sigh and leaned his head into his hand, trying to keep his gaze on a distant star, not on Feliciano, he knew he would stare too much, blush and make a fool of himself. No matter how much he tried to erase him, he could still feel him shivering, noticing that the sewn long sleeve shirt they gave him was thin. 

“They should have given you something thicker, come over here.” Ludwig turned to him, removing the embroidered cloak they had given him, not minding at all to put it over Feliciano, making sure it covered him well, letting his hands remain far too long, starring into the figure he wanted to hold so much. 

Feliciano felt his hands on him so loving, letting a hand raise to touch his own, as if to share the warmness he just gave him. “Thank you, and…thank you also for protecting and watching over me, it was…really nice.” There he went smiling up to him and he couldn’t hold his pale cheeks from growing red; stop it, stop it, stop it. 

“You…you are my arising Queen, to wed or not, it is in my duty to protect you,” he wanted to excuse, but no matter, Feliciano could see past his wall to know, smiling, not letting go of his hold still on his hand. 

“Why in the world did you guys deny the marriage?” A sudden voice asked, scaring the arising King and Queen to letting go of whatever gaze, whatever hold. They turned to meet with Emil, who was just coming up from the dining hall, just as annoyed by the ruckus down there. 

Ludwig and Feliciano stood nervously, silent, not daring to look at each other, as if they had been caught doing something horrible. Emil still stood awaiting an answer but it didn’t come out from their mouths. 

“You two clearly love each other. I saw how protective and worried you got and how you kept each other close.” 

They blushed, but instead of creating union, it only helped to separate them more, to ignore the other. 

“It-It’s nothing you should concern yourself about. I’ll…I’ll…make sure the scepter is still in the trunk.” Ludwig excused, heading down once again to head to their room, leaving Feliciano and Emil in the same questioning stand, his cloak still wrapped around his arising Queen. 

“Were you guys having a moment? I’m very sorry for ruining it,” Emil apologized. 

“No, no, it’s all right, he always…gets like this, it’s nothing new,” Feliciano told him, hoping he wouldn’t feel so bad about it, and hoping he wouldn’t feel the sudden gloom he took, taking Ludwig’s earlier spot, gazing just as he was to the distances. 

Emil joined him at his side, hoping it could work as some kind of comfort and also because he wanted to enjoy from this very delightful sight. 

“So, Emil,” Feliciano turned to him with a smirk, hoping to converse with him, he needed to talk to someone, about anything really, he just didn’t want to feel lonely with such an empty deck. “Have you thought about what kind of prize you want?” He did want to show his appreciation somehow, and with the power of arising Queen, hopefully official Queen when he returned, he knew he could give it to him with ease. 

“Oh…you were serious about it?” 

“Of course I am, you saved our lives and helped to find a hidden base for Khaos’s men, you have to ask for something! I’m sure Ludwig and I can do what we can to give it to you.” He was sure. 

Emil remained silent, gazing shyly to the ground for the longest while, but Feliciano still stood patiently, eyes only on him expecting an answer. 

“Um…” he started, rubbing his wrists, surely an idea on his head, but he just didn’t know if he could word it, if he could admit it, in the place he was in even. “Do-do you know about the Luna Rani academy in Spades?” 

“Of course, it’s the best school of magic in all the four kingdoms, most of our power instructors were taught there,” he assured. 

“Is it like…hard for Heartians to get accepted?” 

“No, not really, our kingdoms have agreements to let our people study there if they get accepted through the usual means.” 

Emil fidgeted, pulling on his sleeves, biting his lips as to not blur out instantly what he wanted to say. 

“Do you um…want to get into the Luna Rani Academy?” Feliciano guessed as much. 

“I-I would love to! You have no idea how much, but…” he gazed about the boat, like in it was enough the chains that held him. 

“You’re a joker?” 

Emil sigh disappointedly, “That basically cuts my chances to anything in the kingdom.” 

“Why don’t you denounce it? As part of the prize I can help you receive a Heartian registration reinstitution, as long as you were born in the lines of the Heart Kingdom, which I assume you did, with what your Icelandic tattoo and everything.” Feliciano remembered. 

Emil didn’t answer, he remained in a rather melancholic silence, Feliciano trying to understand as much from it but it didn’t reach him. 

“I won’t judge, you know you can tell me this,” Feliciano wanted to assure him, but Emil was still in thought. 

It took breaths, a closing of his eyes, and the remembering of important memories with the heavy reminders. “Lukas and I owe a lot to this ship, if it wasn’t for it, I wouldn’t be talking to you right now,” he shivered, wrapping his arms around him as a comfort of the harsh beginning memories of his life. “Both our parents died when we were really young and Lukas had to try to do his best to take care of me by himself. In the process, he had a tendency of leaving me behind in Iceland so he could work and study in Norway, to then bring what he earned for me. After being denied a last test to earn his apprenticeship to a sorcerer because of his social standing, he grew rather vengeful of the crown and blamed it harshly on the kingdom. Then we were actually attacked by Heartian soldiers, kidnapped, for the purpose on wanting some magic from Lukas, one that he refused to give them, and so they treated us like slaves until we decided to.” 

It brought Feliciano with great pity, wishing he could hug away those memories, fill him with all kinds of apologies from what those harsh men did. But Heartian soldiers doing those kinds of things? Nothing was written in their records and none had been active with such harsh commands. Not even Aldrich would have accepted something like that. 

“We later found out that they were actual men of Khaos’s disguised.” It was a relief to Feliciano. He didn’t think he could live with the guilt of his own army doing something like that. “But it did a lot to flare Lukas’s anger with the kingdom, and when we were saved by Berwald and the rest, becoming a Joker offered a better chance than any of our both provinces could offer. Sure, after finding out that the Heartian army had nothing to do with our capture, we could have relaxed, perhaps leave and Lukas could continue to try for that apprenticeship, but we ended up enjoying what we did here, that we could offer help, that Lukas could learn his magic better than any other school in Norway. It became our home, our people and I owe a lot to them…but…” he leaned more against the hold, a truth in his eyes that Feliciano knew would be a great relief for him to admit. “I don’t want to continue living like this, I actually want to be a normal Heartian, study my own magic, live peacefully, normally without having to run off from the law or constantly moving trying to make such hard missions that could risk my own life every day. I want the calmness of any normal person and not the harsh insisting of a ship, but I don’t want to live like I used to before we turned into Jokers. Sadly Lukas still sees me as a little kid and he won’t take my wishes seriously. He thinks this is the best for me, but I’m honestly tired of it.” Emil slammed his arms into the side walls, quickly trying to calm himself by rubbing his arms, hoping Feliciano understood enough, and he did, in his head concocting something that might actually help. 

“Be right back!” He called, rushing over to his room. 

From his things, he had one surviving sketchbook, wet, slightly ruined, but it was just enough. He tried to be as calm so Pookie could continue his rest on the bed, but no matter, he felt the arising Queen’s presence bustling through the room and he just had to follow him back to the deck to see what he was planning on doing. Feliciano placed the sketchbook upon the rail where Emil had been waiting for him, taking the very first empty page; he hadn’t actually started to use this one. Pookie flew around them both curiously and Emil tried to peek into what he could be writing. 

“I’m making a reminder,” he told him, since he knew he wouldn’t be able to read since it was in Italian. “After we get the Validity Spheres from Diamonds, we’ll head over to Spades to get theirs, I’ll be staying at the capital where the Luna Rani Academy is in. I can make a recommendation that will make it much easier for them to accept you, but I need you write an essay about what you’ve gone through, what you want to do, write everything you know about magic and especially highlight what you did to save Ludwig and I. Do you think you can make it just before we have to leave the ship?” He stopped his excessive writing to look up to him, expecting a sure answer. 

“I-I’ll try, but-” 

“Listen, I don’t know when I’ll return to Berlin to be able to make your reinstitution, but it would be just enough time for you to speak to Lukas. Tell him all this you told me, make him understand and let him know that I’ll be doing what I can to make it possible. I’ll leave a note behind as proof and once you have your essay, I’ll save it here. I’ll see this notebook every day and remember it well across my entire journey, I won’t forget.” 

Emil saw the heavy promise in his eyes and had no doubt that Feliciano would accomplish this. Emil nodded with confidence, trusting this chance, hands clenching and stretching ready for that essay he needed to write. 

“But…Lukas would still want to keep being a Joker, what if I can’t see him or the rest again because-” 

“I’ll make special permissions for them to move freely between Hearts and Spades for you, already wrote it down as well,” he pointed to it even though Emil couldn’t read the foreign language. 

Emil had never felt this desire to hug someone so strongly, and the only thing holding him back was his respect to the arising King and Queen. 

 

Ludwig and Feliciano had to share a very small bed. Sure, it would have been comfortable if they had been holding to each other close, cradled and cuddling, but in their state of relationship, the space they tried to keep between them only made it the more uncomfortable. At least Pookie made good use of it. 

There was a sudden knock at the door, only opening slightly, for Emil to peek in and hope that he didn’t meet the two arising rulers in a compromising position. Oh good, they weren’t, he breathed out such a relief. 

“Hey guys,” he called, noticing that they were stretching, settling their eyes to the room around them, sitting up, Pookie flying over them as if to help them in their waking. 

“What is it, Emil?” Feliciano asked, just having finished, ready to even stand along with Ludwig as they got another set of clothing that the group had given them. 

“First of all, it’s time to have breakfast, and second, once you’re done, Berwald expects you all to come to his quarters, we have to tell you guys about the new route.” 

Their breakfast consisted of small open-faced sandwiches, cereal, and boiled eggs…something that was rare for the both of them, but they ate them gladly along with their drinks and were led by Emil to the room where the leaders of the ship would be waiting for them. They took their steps in hesitantly, hoping they weren’t interfering with whatever they were planning. Their place of meeting was a large room with a bedroom to the side, a large desk in the center, countless of maps, charts, globes and compasses decorating the walls, the tables, even the floors. Ludwig and Feliciano were more impressed by those items than Tino, Mathias, Lukas and Berwald hunching over the desk, where a large map of their area of Hearts and Diamonds was at its top. They were so dedicated in their watching, in their line placing, that they only spared the future rulers a quick glance before they continued with their business. They only moved to offer a small space so they could see down below like the rest of them, already in their map doodling different kinds of routes. Any close to entering into the French province was clearly discarded and the one they seemed to be wishing the most was passage through the Algerian province. Ludwig clearly spotted it and had to interfere. 

“We cannot take this route,” he already denied. 

“It’s the safest one,” Mathias tried to defend. 

“Safest? You’ll be putting us through the Sahara desert, with no village or city in sight for miles.” 

“Exactly, less likely Khaos’s men will find you two and a terrain they wouldn’t dare follow into,” Tino added. 

“But…but, how will we survive? We lost almost everything with the attack and we don’t have anything to bring with us,” Feliciano questioned, quite scared. 

“We’ll offer all the missing supplies; food, water, protection spells and others that might help you get water if you run out,” Lukas added. 

“We have Diamond allies in this territory, we’ll send them messages to let them know about your arrival, I’m sure they will help you through the dessert. You’ll have stops in three cities: Cairo, Jerusalem and Tehran, from there a train station is available that can take you to Besancon in the French province, they’ll surely then grant you easier access to Paris from there,” Berwald told, pointing to all the lines, the cities marked and all the areas they would pass. 

“This will make our journey longer, you’re making us give a large detour, it’s an unnecessary turn around the French province,” Ludwig angered, the rest fearing he would even smash the map in his fist. 

“Hey, at least you’ll be in Diamonds already, it’ll be easier to try and contact King Francis,” Mathias convinced. 

“And better late than being captured again or even killed by Khaos’s men,” Berwald reminded. 

Ludwig took a close look to the map, hoping he could prove them wrong, but it was as they said, all the closer ports and cities through the French province would be heavily targeted. The only real and closest way was through the Arabic provinces, without giving them an even bigger detour through the damn Spades Kingdom. Nobody would expect them going through the Sahara desert and Ludwig though that if they tried to hurry as best as they could, then it wouldn’t leave them so behind. He sigh, thinking that they would have magic, these Vikings would give them supply, and although it meant dealing with other kind of Joker bandits, it was better than having to deal through this alone, less targeted and perhaps more at ease. 

“Fine,” he ended up agreeing, to the delight of all in the cabin, even Feliciano who gave an excited clap. 

“Then it’s settled.” Berwald picked up the map along with some charts, meaning to settle course to their next sure destination. “We’ll take you as far as the shores of the kingdom and the province, we have other missions and we cannot go any more ahead, but we’ll leave you with clear instructions,” Berwald commanded, heading out of the room with the rest behind him. 

“Now I suggest you prepare, I will send the crews to get your supplies, you’ll be heading off in two days,” Tino added with just the command as Berwald, one that made him proud, a rare smile that Ludwig and Feliciano didn’t think he could even show. 

“Anything else you want us to know?” Lukas asked. 

Ludwig and Feliciano looked to each other, as if to remind if they were forgetting something. They shrugged since they really didn’t have anything else to say. 

“There’s nothing to fear, I’m confident that our arising King and Queen will do well.” 

 

Two days in the ship and they went pass more new terrains, fjords that Feliciano tried to sketch in his notebook, and a meeting of Killer whales right before they began their crossing of the Georgiatian Sea. From there on it was only large expanses of continuing water, all the same, nothing really new to Feliciano until they bypassed some distant island. His sketching went still, his focus on the waves and blue, quite tranquil no matter the insisting of the crew around him. It was in moments like these that he wondered….this was a ship…it could sail on the sea like any other, yet it continued to fly on the wind instead, perhaps just for show or because the crew preferred it that way. Well it was still nice and he did like the breezy sea wind through his hair, surely more powerful than anything he would feel if they were below with the waves crashing against its haul. 

If he wasn’t starring into the views of the wind, he would have conversations with the crew, with small little snacks, at dinner or with hot drinks whenever it got too cold. He especially spoke with Emil, who he got the chance to learn more from, be exposed to the kind of incredible magic he could do, Feliciano showing himself what he knew which always got impressed aw from the group. He showed what he could to Emil and he gladly learned and tested himself for the deck to see. 

Ludwig had decided to busying himself with the crew, and although he knew nothing of sailing, they had no problem with giving him some teachings. He quickly adapted well to everything, doing the jobs he was given as easily and knowledgeable as if he was a member like any other. He was part of the rhythm that moved this ship, pulling and releasing ropes and sails as proud as his future sitting as future King. Feliciano enjoyed the way strands of his slicked back blond hair flew along with the harsh wind, clear blue eyes gazing expectantly to the horizon, hold on the ship with a strong grip that was the only thing maintaining him from seeming to fly with the air. He looked so gorgeous, handsome. There was something in the way he slightly smiled when he was trying new work, functioning well in his first try, the expand of his body as he moved about, full of eager energy and force that Feliciano found himself blushing, licking his lips and even dimming his eyes, suddenly taken by his glowing, his want to be held in those strong arms. Their eyes met for a slight moment and Feliciano shook it away, distracting himself with another wave down below, his minds full of scolds for thinking such a way of a man that did not deserve this kind of admiration by himself. 

By the next day, Feliciano’s eyes had finally met land, mostly dunes which the waves of the shore crashed towards. The air was stinging, a falling of heat that not even the rushing wind between them did enough to cool. Feliciano was between riding every piece of clothing he had on to catch a good cool breeze or placing even more things to avoid the dust and strong rays of sun from scratching harshly at his skin. He saw the boat become more active, the crew readying for a soon arrival. Everyone was out, even Emil who helped with the roping and managing to get the boat docking in no define port against the shores. 

Feliciano was so tempted to help, to pull or even hold something if it meant being part of it as the rest. Everyone refused it, apparently work too harsh for the gentile arising Queen. Some dared say that his presence was enough, that his smile was perseverance, with winks and seductive grins that Feliciano could only smile sweetly to and walk away from, noticing then the heavy glares Ludwig gave them when he saw. 

The boat began its descend, Emil coming over to give Ludwig and Feliciano some mantles they could use to protect their head from the harsh sand and heat. It was in that hold that he brought Feliciano his letter, in a pretty envelope with the same symbol he had tattooed on his shoulder. 

“It’s three pages long, hopefully just enough to accept me,” he said. 

“Oh they will, I’ll make sure of that Emil,” Feliciano smiled surely. 

They both shared in an appreciative hug and for once Emil didn’t mind it, Feliciano’s hold was as sweet as he was; soft, loving and even believing. They passed to each other the confidence they would respectively need for their own kinds of journey. 

Soon enough the ship came to a halt, landing upon the soft sand, some boulders serving well as balancing the haul from tilting to one side. If it received any scratches, they didn’t mind, they could easily fix it with their kind of magic. Announcements were shouted in different Scandinavian languages across the deck, people moving about as they prepared for Ludwig and Feliciano’s exit, as well as Berwald’s instructions. A rope ladder was thrown overboard, giving the space for Ludwig and Feliciano to take slowly down. Feliciano waved farewells to all of them, hoping it would also be enough to show his thanks for all they did for them. They jumped suddenly to soft wet sand, shaking them slightly as they tried to adjust once again to the feeling of leveling ground. The five top leaders of the crew came down behind them, ushering them to move forward into the new terrain. 

Further and further they moved away from the boat, testing the weight of the bags the arising King and Queen carried on their backs, Pookie taking rest in one of Feliciano’s bag pockets and the single surviving trunk in Ludwig’s hold. Feliciano was already tiring and they hadn’t even really started yet. They continued until they went up the path of one of the strong sand dunes, stopping suddenly before an old red and yellow brink, a little sign sticking out with some old Scandinavia and Arabic writing. Ludwig and Feliciano couldn’t understand it at all. They both looked forward, to miles and miles of sand, sun, heat and nothingness. It was terrifying and it made Feliciano shake and whimper. 

“All right, here’s what you’re going to do,” Tino decided to explain, moving forward to where the brick started. He pointed exactly north, still to really make them both understand. It was in that moment that Lukas handed them a compass. “Keep going north and stay forward, no matter what stands in your way, no matter what you pass by or what you find. North, and don’t you dare move from that direction or you will be immediately lost and we might as well send Death letters to the King and Queen.” 

It sounded grim and dreadful and it did not help with calming them down. 

“There’s a reason we provided you both with water and food to last for a week, to keep you focused on the path and not get distracted,” Lukas said. 

“I’ve heard horror stories of people that hallucinate lakes and go running off to try and reach them, never arriving, loosing themselves from the path, never returning…so stay hydrated.” Emil tried to ease, but Feliciano thought he was going to cry soon. 

“Our messages should have arrived by now and our allies should be making their journey to try and meet you both at some point. It will still probably take you a day of walking and a night of making camp before they reach you two. Once you’re with them it’s only a matter of hours until you arrive to Cairo,” Berwald confided in them, giving them the space to move forward. Silence settled as they waited, as Ludwig and Feliciano understood, hesitantly moving forward, preparing their feet for the long walk this will surely be. 

“It was fun to have you guys on the ship, send messages from Cairo to let us know you arrived safely, I hope this isn’t the last time we see each other,” Mathias confided, with a wink and a salute, one to which Feliciano smiled in welcome. 

“I’ll invite you all to the first ball Berlin holds once we return,” Feliciano promised, which actually earned expecting smiles from all of them, while Ludwig tried to hide a groan and a roll of his eyes. 

“You better come back in one piece so it can happen,” Emil added. 

“We will,” Feliciano promised, and with insisting from Ludwig they began their walk to the expanding horizon that seemed to taunt them. Occasionally they would look back, to the standing and watching figures of the five of them, waving in farewells and fortunes. 

“Good luck, may the Aces be with you, your highness!” Were the last words Berwald’s voice shouted, before he turned back with the rest and headed down the hill to get back to their ship. 

Ludwig and Feliciano were now alone, in all this expanse of nothing but sand, devoid of human action and presence, seeming untouched by anything ever. 

As the minutes went by, they gazed back to see the ship taking flight once again to the sky, away from them, both giving it a wave just in case they saw them. They kept looking as some sort of consolation for the loneliness and danger they felt, continuing to traverse, the compass loyally in Ludwig’s hand with the arrow pointing north as it should. 

Sadly, in one turn back, the ship was gone, they were by themselves, trying to keep positive and energized thoughts to continue going. Like Tino’s suggestion. They kept their eyes straight, no distraction to the wasteland, to the looming death that seemed to surround them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it’s been a century since I last updated this. I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to update, but not only has university been choking me, personal family matters have been just as harsh. Updates for this one will continue to be slow, but as always, be patient and I hope that you at least enjoy this chapter.

Everything, from the passage of their morning, to the afternoon, even to the night, remained exactly the same. Sand dunes, more sand, maybe an occasional rock, boulder or dried up tree. The only sound was that of the wind blowing through their ears, their voices not partaking in some friendly chatter that many times Feliciano tried to start between them. Ludwig always answered with silence, his gaze to the continuing front and to the compass in his hand, still north. 

Apparently speaking to Feliciano was considered one of the distractions that Tino had warned about. Feliciano had settled speaking only with Pookie, who answered with cute little roars or a cuddling to either his shoulder or cheek. Ludwig tried to make their stops quick, only to replenish their bodies on water, food, refresh with cooling spells and then be insisting on Feliciano to move. So many times Ludwig had to stop because Feliciano was looming too far behind, tempted to just carry him the rest of the way, but Feliciano always managed to reach, to continue, trying to stand strong against the fatigue that would arise so he could prove himself to Ludwig. He didn’t need his scolds or his commands, especially with this heavy heat that only made everything more stressful. 

When night had reached, the tiredness in them was one of needed sleep, and finally they could stop to make that rest. Ludwig was in charge of putting up a tent the Vikings had given them while Feliciano heated and prepared the food they were given. Not his ideal, but he shouldn’t complain when he was in the middle of a dessert and he didn’t have his cabinet of sauces and spices. They huddled together inside the tent, quite cool now, their focus on only the food Feliciano had served in their bowls. As soon as it was done, Feliciano settled outside with Ludwig, sitting, starring into the expanse of stars above them. Feliciano sketched it in his notebook, trying to remain in one page since it was the only book he had, needing to make it last the whole trip.

Despite being a dessert, there was a sudden beauty to it that deserved three more pages of art. 

“Feliciano, go to sleep,” Ludwig insisted, not scolding, not mad, actually with concern, yet he didn’t stand, his stare still on the horizon, remaining strong in his watchful sitting. 

“If I’m going to, you should as well,” Feliciano said back, not stopping at all his sketching, now wishing he could add some color. 

“Someone has to keep watch,” 

“For what? There’s nothing for miles, the only ones who know about us here are the jokers who will pick us up, you’ll be losing sleep for nothing.” Feliciano could get just as scolding and Ludwig was rather startled from it, trying hard to hide a grin. 

“You never know what kind of bandits are out there. Don’t you remember the tales of Fawzi?” 

As if those silly childish stories could be proof enough, Feliciano couldn’t believe this was coming out from Ludwig’s mouth. 

“Of course, it was my father who read them to us.” 

Vicenzo had an old book lying about the house from his own old family heritage of these very provinces which made him a Romani in other Kingdoms. 

“Do you think Fawzi would appear with his sword of golden triumph to save us if the bandits of Brazia appeared to take our Spheres of Validity?” Feliciano wondered childishly, easing in like a secret between them as they used to do. 

Ludwig actually found himself chuckling. “He’s the main hero of the Sahara Dessert, of course he will,” 

“But what about his weakness! The iron hatchet, wielded by the evil Tarik!” 

“Little does anybody know Tarik himself also has a weakness,” Ludwig admitted proudly, which got shock from Feliciano. 

“He does?” 

“I found something in the castle long ago.” He ushered for him to come closer, to tell him in whispers even if they were the only ones there. “Fire from a Queen.” 

Feliciano glowed. “Nothing to fear! I will protect us both then!” He proclaimed, standing with a proud and obnoxious pose, gaze to the air, foot on a rock and hands on his hips. “Brazia would think twice before messing with us!” 

“You blew up the fire place the last time you tried to light up something,” 

“My power is just the danger our enemies need to run,” 

“I hope you know where to aim,” 

“I will! I will be worthy!” 

“Sit down, you’re being embarrassing!” 

Feliciano laughed, wildly, alive and vibrant, another star from the many ones that hanged. Moments like these made Ludwig realize how beautiful Feliciano truly was, how much he still adored his smile, hoping he could say more to keep him this brimming. He let a small grin show, which had Feliciano hypnotized, silence between as they used it to admire. 

No, Ludwig knew he couldn’t, he instantly shut it, turned away, soured his face well into his grown male features. 

“Please…go to sleep,” he insisted once again, turned away, suddenly maddened. 

Feliciano’s mood instantly shut down along with his change, disappointed that they couldn’t continue in this game, in these laughs, in enjoyment for the night. 

Feliciano sigh disappointedly into his command, beginning his stand. “Only if you join me as well, I won’t let you miss your sleep.” Feliciano was not going to move until then, no matter how long Ludwig still sat on. 

He thought that Feliciano would give up on this, head inside and forget, but to his surprise he didn’t, heavy eyes on him to let him know that yes he was still there and still waiting. Ludwig sigh and had to deny to this watching, standing, opening the flap to their tent and granting access to Feliciano first. Feliciano smiled gladly, proud that his own insisting worked, coming inside after being quickly followed by Ludwig. Pookie rolled his eyes after witnessing this. 

 

Ludwig and Feliciano slept in their own side of the tent, the center for Pookie to rest and where they lay their things. From the cool air of the night, the new day brought new intense heat, one that only caused them to turn and fret in whatever was left of their sleep. They should probably wake up, continue on the route, but tiredness was heavy on them and sleeping a little bit longer seemed like it wouldn’t do them much damage. 

Pookie, having better sense than the two, suddenly awoke when he felt a distinct rumbling from afar. He looked around hoping he could better identify what it could be, but it was strange. He flew over to Feliciano hoping to wake him up, but the brunet shooed him away, hoping for more minutes of sleep. Pookie thought about biting him for a moment, but that was when the rumbling became clearer, the sounds potent, a coming presence that Ludwig and Feliciano, not even in their sleep, could ignore. They stood in fear, quickly dressing in what they could from what the Vikings gave them. 

It came closer and closer, until Ludwig and Feliciano could identify shouts, human presence, a large force like that of an army. Feliciano was trembling in fear, gulping, wishing he had more guts to go out there and see what this could be; luckily he had Ludwig for that. 

The vibrating stopped, shouts between whoever was out there being called in some Diamond dialect that they couldn’t understand. Feliciano was about ready to shout, but Ludwig quickly covered his mouth, holding him tight to him, an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him from moving, from causing more presence that would get these strangers to know. They remained like this, trying to guess what was happening outside with mere sounds, guessing bandits, soldiers, maybe even dark magicians or some branch of Khaos’s men. Silence reigned for so long that Feliciano wanted to hope that they had left without disturbance. 

“Your highness!” One shouted, in a familiar tongue to them. 

Yes the person addressed to them respectively, but her tone was harsh, commanding, and fearsome that it only scared Feliciano the more. 

“Stay here until I think it’s safe,” Ludwig warned him with a piercing glare, his hands tight on his arms hoping Feliciano would understand enough to stay put. He nodded and obeyed, and Ludwig, trusting that Feliciano would remain obedient to it, slowly began to head out of the tent. 

The sun’s harshness welcomed him with a smack, so strong that Ludwig squinted, hand above his eyes to try and notice the figures that were present, powerful and even mystical as they stood above the sand, with covered and readied gear that made them impenetrable to whatever this dessert could challenge them with. Their heads and faces were covered with masks, goggles and mantels, all a singular color to match well with the colors of the dust and wind, some golden intricate designs at the edge to remind them of their original culture, their original province and kingdom, despite who they were, seen in the symbol they all had sewn into the front of their shirts. They were Jokers. 

Ludwig finally noticed behind them three other ship-like structures, the cause of surely all the rumbling they had heard earlier, unlike any he had seen. Large wood panels that extended flat, ending with two canoe-like boats underneath for them to sail the sand quicker and easily, decorated walls on top to serve as rooms for navigation, for resting, for eating, windows framing from which others starred to the Heartian arising King in their own sitting. Geometrical designs spread around every opening, with calligraphy of their language, ceilings that extended magnificently to keep shade to those who wanted to remain outside the walls, their legs falling down playfully, distances safe from having sand attack them, but a height that they could easily be killed from if they fell off in movement. All these people starred and only stood towards Ludwig’s direction, nothing but the rushing of the wind between them, creating the division that they knew they had to come across. 

Ludwig took that passage, coming closer to them, and so one of their own approached, until they were before each other, unarmed and meeting in silence. As a show of trust, of reaching and of welcoming, the figure that seemed to be the leader removed her head gear, long waved dark brown hair flowing across her back, large brown eyes, dark skin with occasional golden dots, seeming granted by the magic of the sun. She looked exceptionally young, making Ludwig wonder if she was perhaps a mere teenager. Not the kind of person he expected as the leader of a distinct group of Jokers. 

“Dua Hakim,” she introduced, with a bow, one to which Ludwig bowed just as respectively to. 

“I assume you are the help contacted by Berwald,” 

“We are indeed, and we are all sure that you are the arising King of Hearts, although I fail to see his highness the arising Queen of Hearts.” She gazed around the area, only spotting the tent and their burned firewood. 

“Feliciano!” Ludwig simply called. 

After a moment of passing seconds, Feliciano hesitantly headed out, shaking, still intimidated by their amounts, their strange wears and boat contraptions. He felt rather awkward as he tried to put on the scarf, jacket and vest the Vikings had given him, messily and clearly showing his nervousness at the situation. 

“We will not give any kind of harm, we are here to offer our services and protection to the arising rulers of Hearts. Please, pick your things and come with us, we’ll take you across the province until we reach Tehran. Our next stop will be Cairo, where you will be able to send messengers to contact on what happened to both your kingdom and his majesty, King Francis.” Yet another joker Feliciano found himself easily falling into trust. After giving them more gazes, Feliciano could sense no malice from them, instead a welcoming aura that instantly he wanted to run to. 

Two men came and helped them with taking down their tent and bringing their things inside one of the boats. Most of them easily jumped onboard, something that Ludwig and Feliciano didn’t think they could do and so they were given ladders to climb. Once all made sure that they were safe in their hold, they began their drive once again. Feliciano didn’t hold himself from having a chance to see how these boats exactly worked, so he ran over to one of the gazing balconies, where he noticed a man posted at each corner of the square, controlling with magic the sand around, seeming to transform them into waves that helped the boats move on as freely as it was in the sea. A beauty, movements, the calm of the crew like they were in any of their homes, it was all something never before seen to Feliciano and he quickly went to get his sketchbook to draw. Two pages he gave: To how these men sailed the dunes and to the art they gave to their walls and floor, having Feliciano in full wonderment for the rest of the trip. Ludwig remained inside, a rather dark corner away from the heat and the sand that now flied over the structure more wildly. He expected calm, but he was sharing that very room with three other covered figures who only starred on to him, unblinking and unmoving, making Ludwig regret his stay there for the moment. He gazed to Feliciano practically hanging from the balcony, a groan escaping, he should probably stand up and get him to sit still and behave, anything to distract himself from the heavy stares all these men or probably women gave him. 

 

As the Vikings had told them, their arrival to Cairo was hours distance, just in time for the sun to begin its descend into a golden sunset in the horizon. Towers stood high before the sun, homes and buildings coming more into their vicinity, populating the dessert once again in presence, in liveliness, in sound. The boat hadn’t even stopped yet but Feliciano was eager to see, to walk these new streets, new buildings, markets, in designs never before seen to him, relying mostly on pattern and floral designs, simplistic, but extending beautifully and uniquely. Ludwig had to come up and hold Feliciano down before he would actually fall off, especially after he saw a gathering to witness some sort of jewel lightning in one of the structures. 

The boat moved on ahead past whatever distraction, through richness, through important landmarks. The pyramids stood far in the distance, a golden marble shinning enough to see well even in their many miles apart. They were just like in the stories, encyclopedias or even reports their grandfathers read them. Rare, enchanting, a powerful presence of Aces as if the Diamond Ace was standing right above them, watching to the arising King and Queens of his sister Ace’s kingdom. It was a view Ludwig and Feliciano kept their stares on, beautiful, majestic, a reminder of power that made them want to bow down to. It was still in their vision even when they stopped, when the crew members began to shout and began their descend, jumping down as easily as they came up, but once again Ludwig and Feliciano had to use ladders placed for them. They stopped before a building that stood apart from the main of the city, a single bricked road before them that connected it back to its center. There was presence of the dessert around them, for the building seemed close to being engulfed by a tall sand dune. Still it was busy, alight, topped with even a tower with lighting gems that reminded everyone of the city and passing by that it was used, that people lived there, but for what, both Ludwig and Feliciano wanted to find out. 

They stood before it, simply starring for the longest time, quite awkwardly to all the rest of the inhabitants. 

“Um…your highness?” Dua came close, awakening, reminding. “Are you both all right? I’m sorry our water and food wasn’t well enough and not what you’re used to, but if anything you can eat something here that would be better,” 

“Oh no, it’s not that! Your food was fine enough-” 

“We were just wondering what this building could be.” Ludwig made the question, still gazing on, hoping that he could define it himself before Dua explained. 

“You could say it’s our base, but it also works as a messaging station, probably the quickest working one in all of the Diamond Kingdom. The owner is secretly a Joker,” she admitted with quite the ease. 

“He is?” Feliciano wondered. It was pretty hard for a Joker to get a prestige title, if even a small one as that. Besides, both Ludwig and him just witnessed an entire gang of them move freely through the dessert and even the city without a gaze of questioning from the citizens. 

“Everyone here thinks our symbols are just ones of the company, we just have a way of explaining things to not attract much attention and it surprisingly works,” she smirked and winked, clearly proud about it. “Now come on in, there’s dinner waiting and you guys need to start working on your letters.” 

 

They were given a room, a pretty high one that gave a splendorous view of the city, the pyramids still at its distance. Feliciano couldn’t find it in him to rest yet, his sketchbook opened trying to capture this. If he grew distracted, counting the lights, the ones of both the ground and sky, he would let a hand fall to caress Pookie on his lap, resting already for the night. Ludwig wrote the letters by himself as he insisted to Feliciano, detailing well what had happened, their location, who they met and their current plan to make it through the Arabic provinces. He requested guidance and protection from Besancon to Paris as soon as they arrived, although he made clear that he didn’t know an exact date, to just be alert. In the one to his grandparents, he made sure to write they were okay despite the circumstances and that the staff with the Spheres of Validity was unharmed and in their hold, although they did lose the rest of their trunks. 

“Am I really going to start scolding you every night about going to sleep,” Ludwig said just as he gave each letter his last signature. 

“Just a couple of more minutes, this looks absolutely stunning!” Feliciano couldn’t depart from his window and not even Ludwig’s words were enough of a pull away from it. 

Ludwig sealed both the letters, directions written on them. He also wrote a small little note meant to be sent to Berwald and his crew, letting them know they found their help and were well in their hold and protection. 

They were ready to be given into the messaging system. 

“Well, if you’re going to stay up, you could at least accompany me to hand in these messages, I still don’t know who were supposed to give them to,” 

“Didn’t Dua give us a number when we were having dinner?” Feliciano stood, quite curious and eager. 

“I was just thinking about it, so let’s head out and see right now.” 

Each picked from a robe they were given and headed up the halls of the building, much of it deserted since many where already in their sleep or settling down into it. Ludwig and Feliciano were fearful that the messenger they were supposed to give this to were already off and gone, keeping the letters for the day later and only growing the anxiety their families and even Francis felt at home for not knowing anything. They climbed and climbed until they reached the very heights of the building, the yellow, the golden colors, the refinery growing much more, to shinning tiles with surely jewels and expensive crystals mended in the design. The number was above the largest door in the building, doubled, imperial to surely signify the power this person held in this domain. Feliciano stood behind Ludwig in defense and Ludwig took the decisive knock. They received a gentle voice, quiet and almost inaudible, Ludwig and Feliciano thinking that perhaps it was just the wind or muttering from the floors below. They heard as the doors were unlocked and so they took their passage, into a circled spacious room, full of letters and maps quite orderly placed in their spots. A rather small and young man was working with one of those many piles, gazing to the directions, the names, the places, once decided, sending some to other piles or throwing them over some distinctive tubes that were spread across the room, sucking them elsewhere. He looked up, not expecting these kinds of visitors. He finished his work with one letter, straightening the robes he wore along with some golden bracelets on his wrist. 

“Your highness,” he bowed to them, “Gupta Muhammad Hassan, leader of this base, I was the one Berwald contacted to be able to address your welcome. Has everything been going well? Let me know if there’s anything you need me to work on,” 

“Your people have done excellently, the city is beautiful and we wish we could thank you more,” Feliciano quickly complimented, which earned a smile from the small man. 

“But we do ask that you send these letters immediately, with destination to the castle in Berlin and another to the one in Paris.” Ludwig handed them in, Gupta knowing instantly what he was supposed to do with them. With a slide of his hand, a special golden symbol appeared on top, official of the Diamond Kingdom, as well as a small one with his secret official tittle, and that was the symbol of their gang of Jokers. 

“The latest this could arrive would be in three days, but I’ll try to make sure it will in two, I know the urgency.” With them both he moved forward to let it be sucked in by one of the tubes again, the duty settled to Ludwig. He was about to pull Feliciano to leave for the night, but his arising Queen had gone to inspect one of those many tubes, gazing down to them, wondering where exactly it was that the letters were taken. 

“What are these?” His curiosity couldn’t help but ask, noticing them some buttons at the edge of the tubes, tempting for him to press. 

“No, no, no, please your highness, don’t press that!” He stopped him before an accident could occur; Feliciano’s face was too close to it. “Extremely delicate and dangerous, any wrong doing could destroy it and it’s quiet hard for us to get funding to be able to fix them,” Gupta explained. 

“No funding?” Feliciano continued to question. 

“We do get some, but it’s not enough. The Diamond crown is rather reluctant to help other provinces other than France. Any of my pleads could take months to answer, and usually with negatives and refusals. Everything we hold we must make it last and fix what we can by ourselves. These tubes are rather rare, they spread well across the province, using magic to deliver letters by city to city. As we’re speaking, your letters have probably already arrived to Sanaa, where messengers are already preparing on their journeys to bring them to their respective place.” Gupta was rather proud about it, pointing easily to the contraptions that only made them shine the more in Feliciano’s eyes. 

“Why would the kingdom not give them funding? If I knew one of my provinces held something like this, I would make it available in the entire kingdom!” Feliciano made sure. 

“Well sadly your ruling does not cover our domain, but thank you, I take your words to heart.” He smiled and Feliciano shared one with him. “Was your visit only for the letters?” 

“Yes, we should we be leaving for now, thank you once again for all your services,” Ludwig interrupted before Feliciano went on blabbering something that would leave them there for the entire night. 

“Very well then, you’re scheduled to leave early in the morning to Jerusalem, so I suggest you take your rest, the journey that awaits you through the dessert is still a long one.” 

They obeyed and bowed in approval, despite how much Feliciano wanted to stay, pouting, giving last missing gazes to all the letters and contraptions around him, wishing he had another day to really take a look at everything. He could make sketches, talk to Gupta, bring this to the Hearts Kingdom, to the castle in Paris, to be used, to be known. 

 

The jokers were kind enough to give them a whole new trunk of things they could use. They were filled with new clothes, of yellows that were rather odd for them to wear, but while their stay in Diamond, it was only appropriate. At least they were varied in different styles of the Diamond provinces. The same crew offered to take their things and place them once again upon the sand boats they had gotten to know the day before. All three boats were joining along, for protection, for supplies, or simply eager for the adventure of this route to Tehran. Both Ludwig and Feliciano were fed with their breakfast, dressed in their protective gear from both the sun and heat, beautifully, styled, standing proudly as arising rulers between jokers. They awaited outside the building as the crew prepared the ships, both looking for a hint of Dua since she was the only one they really knew, but all the people there were covered, making it hard for them to tell. It was beginning to feel awkward standing there while others worked on for them, they started to think it was unfair and were about to suggest a way they could help. 

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” A familiar voice joined them, looking proudly to the intense heat, dessert continuing onward, the city in the proximity. Sure, it had its own unique sense of beauty, but to Ludwig and Feliciano, it wasn’t the ideal, so the comment came out as odd. 

“Um…” Feliciano tried to find an answer, turning to the figure and recognizing it as Gupta’s, prepared with wear similar to the rest of the Jokers, a bag in his hold. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Feliciano asked curiously. 

“I’m joining along,” he proclaimed. 

“You’re coming with us?” Feliciano seemed too excited for a person he had only met briefly the night before. 

“I need to make sure you are both rightfully taken care of, your powerful rulers of another kingdom, with a lot on your shoulders to get these Validity Spheres and place them on the field. If anything happens, I rather it happen before my eyes so I can better deal with it,” 

“Gupta, you doubt us too much.” There was Dua’s familiar voice, joining alongside them. 

“It is not doubt, just extra precautions,” Gupta wanted to make her understand, but she still rolled her eyes, beginning to move forward to the boats, her own departure ready. 

The rest knew it was time for them to board as well. Ladders were presented to them, and Gupta took them with finest, a prideful walk that made some groan, others chuckle. Gupta didn’t seem to mind it, he actually gave a small smile, ushering Ludwig and Feliciano to join him in his area of sitting, both taking a comfortable couch for the rest of the journey. The ladders were up, no one else came out calling for a joining, the sand rowers began to use their magic to bring movements to all the ships once again and they were off into the horizons. 

As the last trip, it was slow, silent, with the same stares, no sound but of the ships hitting against the sand and occasional rocks they found. Gupta kept his full attention on a scroll he had brought, Ludwig deciding on reading the book his grandfather had given him, for now settling on self exercises to keep his magic well flooded within himself. Feliciano…was bored out of his mind. Drawing was not enough, he needed laughs, he needed movements, conversations, not this silence while being surrounded by people in such a close space. 

There was a particular man sitting upon a wall, gazing out the window, hands tracing the design surrounding it rather dearly. He seemed just as bored as Feliciano, and so the arising Queen chose him as a target, standing, coming close, Pookie comfortably on his shoulder not minding at all his decision to befriend. Ludwig glared and kept a heavy eye on him, making sure that he wouldn’t do anything embarrassing or even insulting to these people.

“Ciao, could you perhaps help me with something?” Feliciano asked him, catching his immediate attention, although rather surprised that the arising Queen of Hearts would approach him. He was a simpleton, a joker even. 

Feliciano took a sitting beside him, showing the sketch he had recently made of the interiors of the boat, trying to copy it to perfection. 

“Did I do this well?” He pointed to the very designs around the different windows, hoping it was enough to compare to the wonder that was originally on the boat. 

The man moved aside his goggles, his mantles for Feliciano to meet with golden brown eyes, tousled blackened hair, dark enchanting features that made him shine the more beautifully. Feliciano clearly blushed and Ludwig tried hard not to rip apart the book in his hand from the tight hold he had suddenly begun to give it. 

“It’s wonderful, but-” He moved closer, taking one side of the sketchbook, letting Feliciano maintain the other one. “I would suggest you give more curves here and add a little bit more detail to this top,” He pointed and Feliciano quickly made the changes, together working and giving each other the company they needed to make the beginning of this new trip interesting.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for delay, I actually had this chapter ready for the last three days, but I couldn’t even find time to post. Things have been really stressful. As always, patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

His name was Haris, just Ludwig and Feliciano’s age, from the Israeli province, having joined this Joker group after having lost his entire family in a raid by once again Khaos’s men. That time it had been because they were begging for a define version of a tale that was well known throughout these parts of the Diamond Kingdom. Haris told them that his ancestors had been contacted by the Diamond Ace himself with a tale that they passed down with exactness throughout the generations. King Khaos’s men wanted it desperately and so it had caused Haris’s loosing of them when they refused to word it to men they knew could use it for danger. This particular group of Jokers had found him and had taken him into his care after he had nothing else to look forward to. 

“Do you know the tale?” Feliciano asked him curiously, leaning with a sweet begging in his eyes to know. 

Haris smiled and leaned just as close, watching around himself as to not let others hear, not even Ludwig, who moved ever so closer to them the more Haris and Feliciano got nearer. 

“I’m the last lone word of the tale,” he was proud, with a smug and even a glowing in his eyes that Feliciano found alluring, much to Ludwig’s eye roll. 

Feliciano took a great gasp, filling himself with enough reaction to show exactly the interest he had of this. “Can I know it? Can I know it?” He asked and begged like a child, crawling the ever closer to him, Ludwig near to scolding and moving him back. Haris chuckled, not seeming to mind of course, he had the attention of the arising Queen of Hearts all for him. The teasing smirk he had on made Ludwig feel like he was mocking him. 

“Jerusalem actually has a mural dedicated to the story, I can explain it to you well once were there,” he promised, and it only made Feliciano the more anxious to get there. 

After the opening Feliciano had made with Haris, others began to break their own shells, joining along in a circle of conversations, of laughs and cultural exchanges that even Ludwig was enjoying from. 

Their arrival to Jerusalem was not as quick as it had been to Cairo. They spent an entire day and an entire night traveling, not giving themselves time to stop and stall. Luckily they were equipped with enough food and water to enjoy inside, the magicians taking turns so each could take their rest and their own helping to the food that was brought and presented. 

They arrived to Jerusalem an early morning, the heat as intense as any other in the extend of the dessert. It was here that they decided on their stop, for movement to be given to their legs, re-supply, settle and rest well without the shaking and dizziness of the boats. Dua and Haris decided to act as tour guides around the city to Feliciano, later Ludwig after he realized Feliciano would have a lot of alone time with Haris if he didn’t. They both had visited enough to understand well the streets they walked in, the restaurants they ate, the sights, the few amount of art, but more importantly, the building that shone rather peculiarly on its own, the temple mount. It was to them the place that they thought the Diamond Ace first created the kingdom, its people, its creatures, its set of order and life. Entrance to the church inside was forbidden unless you were either a trained priest, the King, Queen, or Jack of the Diamond Kingdom. Still, there was a surrounding wall they could visit, decorated, acknowledge with prayers and love as a form of gratitude to their Ace. Dua and Harris didn’t pay much attention to all of it, they passed by crowds and helped Ludwig and Feliciano to push aside as they made their way to the true interest. Much to Feliciano’s surprise, it was actually a pretty deserted area, with enough space for him to move forward and gaze at its tallness that reigned with color, design, and story, unique in the entire wall and even city. 

The four Aces were presented at its top, and below, a story seemed to be told, with only two figures, surrounded only by the items that tried to explain it. Feliciano couldn’t understand, but Haris gladly began to tell to light up its meaning. 

“Long ago, our Ace of Diamonds had one day decided to take a peek through the doors that granted watching into our world. In this particular seeing, he saw the unfolding of a persecution, of a family being chased down, a young baby girl in their hold that they desperately tried to protect. The persecutors managed their holding, their attack, even the killing, but there was still the young baby girl. Although it was unbecoming for Aces to offer much help in the events of the human world unless it was those of their Kings, Queens and Jacks, he intervened and stopped any harm from coming to the girl. He learned her name was Zubaida, and he made sure she was taken to a family that took care of her, raised in a simple house hold where she lived with another adoptive sibling. Her sibling was jealous, cruel, and brought misery to the young girl every day ever since her arrival. She managed well to get her into trouble in the household, causing Zubaida to earn scolds and harsh punishments for them. It was a new temptation every day to run away, prayers to the Aces for escape, for relief, and the Diamond Ace answered by visiting, using the form of an angel, a vessel that could survive and be seen to the humans. He dressed himself as a blind beggar, testing Zubaida’s kindness, humility and even friendliness. She would always offer him help, give him food, talk on about topics that interested them both. 

Each day the Ace would give her words of wisdoms, things to help her continue on, believe in a better future that he worked to give her by these chats and words. She looked forward to them each time, their friendship growing like that of a grandfather and his granddaughter, their walks through the village known to all, which caused stories for people to tell. 

Years passed, Zubaida grew, a woman to which the kingdom could use to their advantage. War was alive, rampaging throughout the kingdom, and Zubaida offered her services for the defense of her province and kingdom. She settled off and left the small town she had grown up in, but not before promising to the old beggar the gift of lighting stones from whatever adventure this new path decided to take her on. She collected them from each of the provinces, even the kingdoms she visited, keeping it all in a chest, in it papers where she had written his sayings, the spells he taught her, all tied to a different stone that reminded her of them. 

Years later, she returned to her village recognized as a great war hero, welcomed in celebration and honors that she would have never expected from them. Eager she was to meet with the old beggar, but then she learned that he had died shortly after leaving. She was devastated, the chest of stones and words a gift that she was never to give, a weeping that continued on for many days. 

She then received the visit of another man, of her age, of beauty, of gentleness, presenting himself as a grandson of the beggar, seeking for the chest, for her own friendship, her love, later her hand, which she gladly took, their son then chosen to become the next King of the kingdom.” 

As Haris told, he pointed to the symbols, the connections, making both Ludwig and Feliciano understand more the live story the mural was telling. 

“But…wait.” Feliciano kept thinking, a question arising with those last words, Ludwig with the same wondering. “If the Ace of Diamonds was the beggar, he couldn’t have possibly died, and he couldn’t have had family enough for this sudden grandson to appear.” 

Both Haris and Dua chuckled, knowing well, always delighted to reveal this particular part of the story. 

“To this day, many actually believe that the handsome figure was just the Ace of Diamonds in another disguise, and thus the line of Bonnefoy use that excuse as to prove that their lineage is that of Aces and demi-gods,” Dua informed. 

“But in actuality, it’s wrong.” Haris knew, and he confided well in the truth his family was told generations ago. “The Ace quickly returned to his realm after he had exceeded his allowed time with the humans. In his court, he told stories of Zubaida, of her progress in the journey, her gaining of the stones and any of the heroic acts she made. An angel by the name of Hosni, who was actually in charge of placing decorative stones around the celestial castle, was enamored with her stories, always faithful to listening to them whenever the Ace began his telling. They say he fell in love with her by simply hearing them, every night reaching the doors of passage, tempted to take peeks of her, fall down and join in her adventure. After Zubaida’s return to the village, the Ace seeing the great amount of loyalty Hosni held for her, granted him access to the human world, in return that he offered protection, love, and trust, just like he had done as a beggar, to her. He had done so well, even in helping to create a temple in honor of the Diamond Ace, using the very stones she had gotten on her journeys.” 

Feliciano kept enamoring himself which each word of the story, eyes only on the mural as it seemed to come alive in his mind, those figures moving as if they were building that every temple around him. 

“And where is this temple?” He wondered. 

Haris sigh disappointedly, fault and anguish, close to tearing and gripping for a chance. “Not even my family knew where it was.” A tragedy that could be heard in the loss of life in his tone. 

“Many speculate that it was destroyed during the war of the blackened decades,” Dua continued, sensing her friend’s dread. “Once it had a define location, but now a days there’s nothing but rubble there, no design, no building, not even a stone, Haris and I have gone ourselves.” They both pouted, the memory a reminder of misfortune. 

“Are there any scrolls at least? Records? Anything?” Feliciano begged, hoping there was some sort of chance. 

“Absolutely nothing, all traces of it completely disappeared, because of it, some say that it never even existed.” 

“But why? Why would it get destroyed? Why would somebody take down something so historic and important?” Feliciano found no meaning. 

“Many says it was perhaps a design Hosni and Zubaida had made, something that angered, something that had to be hidden…” Silence settled as they tried to figure what it could be, as if a hint could be read in this mural instead. 

“It was something that surely Khaos’s men would have loved to know themselves, and they thought that with my family they could.” Piercing pain was in Haris’s eyes, surely in his mind the flashes of that day passing before him, weakening him, even a slight shake that he tried to control with the griping of his fists. 

Feliciano came close hoping he could give some sort of ailment, but a grab of his shoulder by Ludwig told him that it was best that he didn’t. He wasn’t sure how exactly he could react to it. 

“At least the story is still alive, at least people know about Zubaida, she’s praised along with Hosni as surely the Ace of Diamonds wants. King Khaos could destroy her temple, but he cannot destroy her legacy,” Feliciano said hoping it could give him the relief, the breath that his body needed once again. 

It worked well enough to stop his trembling, to let his figure compose straight, his eyes returning that gleam of hope, of expectation and wonder to fight on if even by himself. Like Zubaida’s legacy continued, it was in his to continue the story as his family had done well to do. 

“And I hope nothing will halt it,” he declared, with the breath that finally returned him back to normal. 

The rest were relieved. 

“I think it’s time for lunch, how about we take you to have some falafel, I know of a place that makes the most excellent one in the city.” 

Feliciano practically shouted with joy and eagerly moved them all forward, leaving the mural behind, but not in their minds. 

 

After that lunch, Gupta had found them and they headed back to their boats, once again off on the journey, content enough to know that their next stop at Tehran would be their last one. Throughout most of the day their treading continued, but late in the night they had to make a stop. All the magicians were indeed too tired from their rowing and wanted some time to relax. They circled all the boats around an array of large boulders that they could take as a form of shelter, they prepared a fire from which they all centered around, where they cooked their food and shared it along with drinks and chatter. Of course, Ludwig and Feliciano joined, Feliciano enjoying from this air of feast and liveliness, while Ludwig frowned as he always did, not understanding how this was rest when they were simply fooling and wasting sleep time. 

Some of the men and women took out instruments, drums, guitars, and flutes of their own, rare and weird for Ludwig and Feliciano, but still shinning beautiful and uniquely. They started playing, some humming along trying to mimic the very instruments, in union creating a melody that seemed to bring color to the nothingness of the dessert. Feliciano clapped along with some of the others, impressed then as some began to stand and join in dances around the fire. It was mostly those with the perfect amount of curves that joined, who their bodies had the flexibility to move like thin sheets of satin, like the waves of water or the passage of wind in these desserts. 

Feliciano was trapped, their hips moving in quite the provocative ways that he was surprised no other was being so shaken or moved by. Sure, some whistles were blown, some callings heard, but it never interrupted, it continued, a calling and showing of nature that was best not to intervene in. Soon enough Feliciano found his foot tapping, his own claps going along with a rhythm that the group did not fail to miss. They all smirked, a conjunctive idea that Dua showed by coming close to Feliciano, offering her hands into welcome. Feliciano trembled, close to denying, he couldn’t possibly, he knew nothing, it was not his culture, what if he did something insulting? 

“Come on! I’ll teach you,” Dua still offered, and Feliciano couldn’t hold himself from the temptation any longer. 

With a smile, a whisper of words to Pookie so he could remain in his original sitting watching, he moved forward to join along with the rest of the spinning figures. Dua and Feliciano took their spot to practice, she showed him all the exact movements, both moving together, incorporating themselves with the rest with each new forwarding step. 

To help them better move, many began removing much of their clothing, revealing arms, hips, and stomachs, some even their chests. Feliciano played along by removing many of his upper wear, his chest revealed to the cooling air, uncaring of the many wanting eyes he received, including those of his arising King. 

To Ludwig, it was all scandalous, how Feliciano smirked, how his hands moved freely as if calling for someone to caress that creamy expanse of his skin. His back seemed to wave to him, a movement to his hips that Ludwig never thought he would blush or even drool about. And Feliciano continued on, uncaring to how heated he got Ludwig, gripping harshly the cup he still held with his drink, trying to look away, trying to find some distraction, but everything, even the music, seemed to be calling his eyes to his arising Queen, to his allure, to his smile, his beauty, even his jealousy as he saw him thread a teasing finger in Haris’s hair as he passed trying to find a place to sit. Ludwig felt this sudden need to punch him if he dared join him in that array of too revealing dancing. Luckily, he moved away, laughing, joining some other members who continued to eat while they gladly watched. Ludwig eased, deciding it was best he enjoyed as well, although his eyes only remained on Feliciano’s appetizing figure, thoughts coming unto his mind that he tried so hard to hide ever since his growing sexual urges. 

Feliciano was a childhood friend, his arising Queen who denied his proposal, and he was-…just best to keep his thoughts away from such carnal and lustful thoughts, even with a continuing stare on him that Feliciano began to feel. In one moment their eyes met, and to both their surprises, neither looked away, they remained glued, readying, a certain power in them that had Feliciano moving the more seductively, the more arches, the widening of his mouth, of tongue licking his lips, and lastly, even a wink and a smile. 

That did it to Ludwig. He looked away, he stood, he moved back to the boats to find some of the water basins and drench his head in it along with the dirty thoughts. Pookie seemed to be chuckling as he flew behind him. Ludwig decided then to inspect one of the trunks, checking on the Spheres of Validity, but instead, the first thing he met was the red collar Gilbert had given him, the one that cut reproduction magic if one wanted to- he slammed the trunk closed. 

Of all the things that survived from the attack. 

After pondering, trying to focus instead on training exercises in his book, his usual physical training, he returned back to the group, all the figure now sitting, in silent speaking, the music dimmed, the group slowly falling into tiredness. 

“You never heard about Zubaida’s story?” Gupta asked Feliciano. 

“Until I came here, no, Hearts tends to focus mostly on their own,” 

“Understandable, many of the Hearts legends are incredible,” one complimented. 

“Romulus’s tale is one of my favorites,” Dua said as she finished her last drink for the night. 

“How do you feel about him being one of your ancestors?” Haris asked, close and near, angering Ludwig as always. 

“It’s…really not something that changes anything about me. Like to all of you, Romulus’s tale is just another story from the many I’ve heard, although more in tied with me since he is one of my great grandfathers and a symbol of my family…but…that’s about it, I’m more curious about other things,” 

“Like what?” 

“Like…knowing about my great grandmother instead, Augusta.” The question was still alive in Feliciano’s mind even after the months that passed. It surprised Ludwig and earned a raise of his head. 

Feliciano was still nowhere close to knowing, disgrace slouching him, slightly hating his ignorance and the very world’s for not letting her own story be more alive, for him to know, for him to see, and maybe he could finally get why…-he gazed over to Ludwig, who quickly turned away once he saw him trying to connect their eyes again. After that last smile and wink, it was best not to revive anything else between them. 

“Romulus’s wife, his Queen at the time,” they all at least recognized, but no other words where shared of a beginning of a new story, an idea, a telling. 

“Yes…I…need to know much more of her.” He gazed over to the mark on his finger, as if it could hold some hint, as if it could tell him. It was a mark given to him by the Aces after all, that all Queens held, surely even Augusta. 

“Isn’t she the one about the song, the one…um, the one you Heartians are always singing!” Haris tried to remind. 

“What’s it called, um, be mine, accept to be yours, accept to be-” Gupta continued to guess. 

“Accept to be mine,” Feliciano corrected. 

“Ah yes! That one!” Gupta pointed. 

“That’s all it is, a song.” One only about her love and loyalty to Romulus. 

“A lovely song still,” Dua dreamed. 

The players began to try and play the song in their instruments from what they knew in memory, but in honesty it wasn’t tuned, it was lost, and even pretty hurtful to the ears. Feliciano had to save this before it became any worst. 

From one of his well-protected pockets, he took out the golden chest, his music box, what he decided would always be on him, especially after the attack at the train. He opened, all silencing for the melody that began to play. Feliciano let it sound for the duration of the whole song, for the players to learn, to tune their instruments, blow and beat in the right ways that would fit along with the tiny thing in the arising Queen’s hands. 

“I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom   
Never a fear to be lost, never a fear to fall   
In pleasure, I will take the mysteries of what I could meet   
If you accept to be mine, my Queen.”

Feliciano found himself singing, once the chest went back to repeating the song after it first ended. 

“No heat, no cold, will stop me of my search  
No sun, no rain to go against my strength   
Just promise me your hand   
And love me in our eternity.” 

He wanted it to be a whisper, but he couldn’t control the feeling it gave him, which heightened his voice for all to hear, stopping once he noticed that an eerie silence settled, all eyes on him, attentive to his voice. He became shy, nearing to close the chest. 

“Please, no!” Dua stopped him. 

“Continue,” Haris asked him. 

Confident, he smiled, and continued on, new found bravery that helped him enunciate the song. 

“My sun, my moon, my land, my love   
I know it’s a journey you will overcome   
But I don’t need you to go so far   
I want you here to kiss me.

Would you want all the gold I will find for you?  
Would you like the songs I will bring from afar for you?   
Would you accept me as your shield?  
And would you want me always by your side?” 

The players began to join in Feliciano’s singing, just as beautiful as the chest, as loving, as serene, bringing to all quite a relaxation that made them all begin to lean down to the ground in rest. 

“I don’t want any of the riches you will bring  
I don’t care for any of the songs  
I only want you to hold   
I only want your arms around me.

Bring me your love, your kisses, your loyalty,   
Your passion, your hope, your defeat,  
Your promise, your weakness, your strength,  
I will keep it all in my heart.” 

Ludwig was just as taken by the spell of his voice, by the familiarity of this song, memories of their dances, of the many times they sang. He couldn’t help it as he began to word it under his breath, truly silent, his eyes pretending to be ignorant to the figure that shone above everything with his singular song. 

“I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom   
Never a fear to be lost, never a fear to fall   
In pleasure, I will take the mysteries of what I could meet   
If you accept to be mine, my King.” 

The players knew it was over, laying down the instruments, yawns shared, stretching, tired eyes that wanted nothing more than their beds. Feliciano closed his music chest and guessed it was time they should all head to sleep. 

 

Some rested on their beds on the boats, others camped out on the ground, but they all awakened the same the next morning, some with headaches, with back pains, or their bodies hurting, potions shared between them to ail it. Ludwig and Feliciano this time helped with everything that was needed to pack back into the boats, the two of them now friendly in the group after the small feast last night. They chattered aimlessly between themselves, Ludwig distracted in his conversation with another fellow, but it didn’t stop his gaze from spotting something that flared him to his furthest anger. 

Feliciano had been helping Haris with picking many of the tents, in the process, they had picked one together without noticing, pulling each other until they stumbled together, too close, laughing, Haris gracefully detangling Feliciano from himself with a single move of his arm, which maintained a hold, a smirk, a wink, one that reddened Feliciano’s cheeks. Feliciano moved away to work on something else, leaving Haris behind to look at features from Feliciano that was definitely not in his right to see. Ludwig instantly dropped what he was doing, harsh steps moving toward him, loud enough for the other to turn away from whatever he had been starring at. Haris grew fearful, for the look and stance Ludwig was directing at him showed nothing else but killing intent. 

“Listen, I’ve had enough of this,” Ludwig harshly pointed, all his facial lines meeting in one pierce of anger that seemed to shine with the purest of fires. “I don’t know what game you’re playing at, or what you’re trying to achieve here, but it’s one you’re forbidden to and you’re threading too dangerously on. Feliciano is an arising Queen, my future Queen, and you will do well to stay in your line, not get any closer, or even spare him so much as a glance from now on, because I swear, I will-” he didn’t finish it, because that’s when he noticed the silence that fell, all the eyes that starred at him, dumbfounded and wide eyed to witness the arising King of Hearts get so defended, so maddening and well…-Harris could only chuckle despite. 

“Easy, easy, you really need to calm down, your highness,” he seemed to mock, which maintained some still firing anger in Ludwig. “I admit, Feliciano is adorable and a pleasure to be around, but I am aware clearly that I should not let it go too far. There is nothing between us but teasing and maybe some small flirts, but not enough to worry, not enough for you to suddenly go rampaging.” Now Haris was clearly maddened, rolling his eyes, trying to keep calm in his voice; if he threaded too dangerously things could become more violent, and he really did not want it to reach that height. “As long as I’m concerned, Feliciano denied his marriage to you, and for now, you have no entitlement as to who he could be with. If I want to flirt with him, I will, because between the both of us, I actually know how to do it right without hurting him or slinging insults his way and still treat him like the respectable arising Queen he is.” He returned the same anger in his eyes, that Ludwig did well to stand strong against, both actually fearful to the other, but neither would hint it to all the eyes that starred to them. “Don’t go around preaching who he should be with or not after you failed yourself to reach that accord. If you really loved him- as well all already know you do-” That was the push, that was the sudden weakness he showed, and Haris couldn’t help but grin at it. Really, it was so obvious. “You would stop being so possessive and jealous and actually do something righteous and loving to earn him as any man or woman should justly do,” he shouted in fierceness, hoping that it would be something that would remain well in his head, that would remind him, that would hopefully change something in his behavior that Haris found so annoying. 

With a grunt he remembered he had work to do, so he moved away back to business, even with the several eyes on him that he tried to ignore. Ludwig could learn to be uncaring to the rest as well, but he could not ignore Feliciano’s, which he spotted as soon as Haris moved away. 

It was startled, fearsome, a frozen expression in his spot, proof enough to Ludwig that he had seen and even heard all of this confrontation. The embarrassment really hit him then, the indiscretion, the trembling, the gripping. At least his anger had subsided, but in it replaced embarrassment and fault, a wish to return everything and not make him seem like the heartless fool he already knew Feliciano saw him as. 

The brunet came closer, nervous steps, hoping he could tell him something, hoping he could make him realize. “I’m sorry but…he was right,” Feliciano was courageous enough to admit. 

Ludwig only nodded, too embarrassed to look him in the eye at the moment, anybody’s eyes actually. “You don’t need to apologize for it…if anything I should be the one to…” their eyes met, and Ludwig was lost, he was conflicted, he was weak, he wanted to erase, he wanted to distract, so he turned once again, forget it as everything. Feliciano sigh disappointedly and tried to hide his groan. 

“Let’s just…get on the boats and…leave.” Feliciano agreed to that, both deciding to board together, if even with distance between them. 

It was only one more stop.


	34. Chapter 34

It was an awkward ride, one in which neither Haris nor Ludwig spoke or even stood in Feliciano’s proximity. He rolled his eyes at this behavior, settling instead on speaking with Gupta, of Egypt, of ancient stories of the Arabic provinces and how it played into part with the rest of the other provinces. As Gupta told, Feliciano sketched in his notebook, becoming creative and adding details that wondered many who sat by him. Feliciano asked about the messaging tubes, which Gupta explained to detail their mechanisms so Feliciano could replicate in his notebook. 

“If I may ask, what are you doing this for?” 

“To show King Francis! If he knows of their importance and how amazing they are, he’ll surely fund it more and maybe you can use it in more provinces around the kingdom. Once I’m back, I’ll see if I can add it to all of Hearts as well.” 

Gupta was flattered, although a part of him still doubted, still wanted to get Feliciano to stop his generosity, but what could it hurt to try. He shrugged and let it all be. Either nothing will make a change, or things continued as they were, which he had no problem with anyways. 

It was another day of traveling, all ending with a night approach to Tehran. Being close to the border of the French province, Tehran had a mix of dessert and yellow fauna that was peculiar and quite a relief to both Ludwig and Feliciano, who were used to this kind of flourishing nature. It stood with a backdrop of hardened mountains, covered in white snow, their night arrival giving them a chance to see the tall buildings light up one by one like shimmering stones. It was the biggest of all the cities they had visited, its grandness rather intimidating, like any turn would give them something new, but new ways to lose themselves in. Luckily they had the Joker group, who now had to sail on with different insignias and flags to not be discovered. Sand rower boats were not uncommon in the city, the very streets were prepared for them, which is why they still continued their riding even through these dense populations, busier streets, a fast pace that reminded Ludwig and Feliciano of Berlin. They continued until they arrived to their final spot, the goal of this detour, and that was the train station. 

With no announcement of their arrivals, the locals walked on like any other night in the city, not paying mind to even these travelers who stood on their own with their dirty wears and singular uniforms. Ludwig and Feliciano admitted that it was more comfortable to take down their things, to walk down the station at ease, with new trunks, new clothes, new bags, and even the rest of the group behind as guardians and watchers. No one recognized them, Ludwig and Feliciano thinking it had to do with the missing of red and hearts symbols in their clothing, their covered heads, even their calm as they moved forward down the station. It was the same way as they got their tickets, as they reached the area they were to board. Other men gave the offer of picking their things, ushering into the wagon that was meant to be theirs, just about ready to take. Ludwig and Feliciano took out theirs scarfs and any of their covering, trusting the sudden emptiness in the area as everyone busied and got distracted with getting on their train. 

“You’ve all been so wonderful!” Feliciano complimented, with deep emotions, of sorrows of having to depart. 

“Promise you’ll write,” Dua answered with the same fault, offering her arms and herself for an embrace, which Feliciano gladly took, comfort in it of a dear friend. 

“We’ll offer reports back to Berlin,” Gupta assured. 

“But please, also write and let us know you arrived to Paris well.” Haris offered his own embrace and Feliciano let himself join along in one, and to his surprise, Ludwig didn’t do or say anything. It didn’t go to more than that, Feliciano moved away, bright promise in his eyes and even in his movements as he turned and made way for his boarding, Pookie taking rest in his curls now, confident and sure for a safe trip this time. 

It was Ludwig’s turn to wish his goodbyes, with handshakes, bows, and even simple thanks in his eyes. It was the same that he wanted to show Haris, as to not let any kind of resentments be alive between them. When he stood before him, ready, even with the still present anger in their eyes, Haris took a harsh grip of Ludwig’s shoulder. Everyone was expecting the worst, getting ready to depart whatever this could form into, but nothing of the sort awakened. Haris only pulled Ludwig near, enough for his mouth to lean into his ear, to whisper in menace. 

“I hope you take into consideration what I told you. Feliciano is a beautiful person, inside and out, the kind that any would fight and protect even against the wrath of all the kingdoms. I see you love him, there’s devotion, commitment…as he does for you. You two have a strong bond that Khaos would think twice before attacking. I sense he will be a Queen to be remembered for the ages, and you still have enough time to prove yourself to him, to be just as an amazing and remembered King.” His grip then strengthened, Ludwig fearing he would even claw against the fabric and break. “I hope the next time I see you, you’re getting married to him and you are both being crowned powerful leaders.” And just like that he pushed him, looking away uncaringly, giving all the space for him to leave. 

Ludwig was rather struck, hazed, suddenly forgetting where he was even standing. A bell reminded him, rushing quick to board once he noticed that the doors were soon to close. He waved to them all, taking his seat next to Feliciano, who joined along in goodbyes, continuing even as the train began its movements, until it dashed off the station, the joker group behind them. They were finally off surely to France. 

As soon as the train left the station, Ludwig and Feliciano used the night ride to sleep, only to be awakened the early morning to French welcomes, signs showing them their arrival to Besancon. Here they saw the surrounding and activity that they had missed throughout the Arabic provinces. Crowds already awaited them, waves and shouts, all to which Ludwig and Feliciano were hurried across by countless of guards until they arrived at a secluded area where their coach was awaiting them. The only words they shared with the guards were those of relief for their arrival, telling them on how the kingdom rushed once King Francis received the letters. All the kingdoms had been worried, all remaining a watchful eye to Besancon to make sure that they both arrived as safely as they started. It explained the big celebratory air and the amount of people there. They didn’t play much part in it though, they had Ludwig and Feliciano settling in the coach ride quick to their next stop, Paris. 

It took them an entire day of riding, their arrival to Paris late in the night, but what a chance it gave them as this hour. Shimmering, glowing, like a feast of stars and shine, as golden and yellow as the national colors, showcasing light, competing with the stars, large, beautiful, a class and richness that Feliciano admitted Berlin stood very differently from. He wished he could have stopped the coach to give him a better chance to sketch that first gleam into the city, but the rush was still evident, one that really didn’t give Ludwig or Feliciano the real chance to see and admire as it was meant to. 

The buildings didn’t tower here in crafted art, in fact, the only one that did was the metal and yellow diamond encrusted landmark of the Eifel tower, which like the castle in Berlin, could be noticeable from whatever point in the city you stood from. It was rather weird that their palace didn’t stand up as high as that, but grounded, squared, but indeed large, brightening high in gold and exaggerated extravagancies that even Ludwig and Feliciano thought was too much for the royals of the kingdom. The guards made sure that no crowd accumulated at its entrance, quickly working to get the royals down, even ushering them down the halls of the highest golden opulence and art that compared to the ones in the Berlin castle. Feliciano wished he could depart from the guards’ harsh grips and powerful eyes and really look at the art one by one as he usually did back in his own castle. To the guards it didn’t matter, they pushed, they pulled, all until they reached grandiose double doors, crafted with similar stories of the ones Ludwig and Feliciano had seen as they had gone through the Arabic provinces, only with characteristics and figures more similar to the citizens of the French and Swiss provinces. They opened, Ludwig and Feliciano momentarily blinded by the harsh light that illuminated. The room extended in their welcome, shinning in gold, in whites, in marble, yellow, heavy flags and symbols hanging from every available spot, being careful not to hide the paintings and intricate designs carved into pillars, ceilings, corners, even the large three thrones at the bottom, just as excessively carved as the whole room, with large golden rays behind all three to make it seem like a new coming sun was arising right from these seats of power. Ludwig and Feliciano easily understood that this was supposed to be the throne room, much larger than their own in Hearts, more heavily decorated, more majestic, more riches. They had to admit that they were rather jealous. The guards closed the doors behind them, leaving them both alone, suddenly confused, but it didn’t last long when they heard rushing steps coming to replace the fault of presence. 

“You have finally arrived!” They recognized Francis’s cheering voice, coming with hurry, trying to make his entrance just as shinning as the very room. 

It would have been amazing and very Francis-like…if he didn’t come to them naked with only but a long silk robe trailing behind him like a golden river…actually this was very Francis-like now that Ludwig though about it. 

“Thank the Aces! You have no idea of the pleasure I feel at seeing you two arrive well! You must immediately speak to me about what happened! Feliciano, dear, are you-” 

“Could you cover yourself? For Aces’ sake, this is your throne room, you’re supposed to be receiving guests in a palace, not a brothel!” Ludwig suddenly shouted, brining Feliciano forward into his embrace, covering his arising Queen’s eyes from this high indecency. 

Francis looked deeply insulted about this, taking a high breath, a harsh grip of his hand on his chest. “I greet you like this, an image that any would beg to witness in their lifetime and yet you scorn and push it away! It is my castle and I decide to greet my guests however wish!” 

“That’s really cool, I want to do something like that in the Hearts castle, Ludwig” 

“We certainly will not! There is no need to constantly be showing yourself like this unless specific occasions, but this is none! Feliciano and I just returned from a train attack in our kingdom, saved by Joker Vikings, then having to confide on a group of Joker bandits across the desserts of the Arabic provinces, and you dare greet us with that thing!” Ludwig pointed directly to Francis’s free penis and hairy legs. Once again Francis looked insulted, but he still struck a pose hoping to change the arising King’s mind. 

“Oh for fucks sake, I can’t believe you actually did this.” Another voice joined, arming himself with a sword, preparing the pommel to hit his King to order if it was necessary. 

“Francis, I’m sure there are other chances for these kinds of moments, but right now, it was rather inappropriate.” A young girl joined as well, Ludwig and Feliciano spotting as Vash and Lili entered, wearing more appropriate yellow dresses and suits, children embarrassed about an adult’s doing, it looked rather comical to Feliciano as he tried to suppress a chuckle. 

“I just wanted them to know that they can get comfortable,” Francis pouted. 

“Scarred them you did,” Vash had no problem with harshly admitting. 

“I preferred that you didn’t show it this way, I’ll write it down for the next time we have guests,” Lili already organized and planned, with an ever refine air of queen grace. 

She moved forward, offering her bows and kinds eyes as greeting to these royals, and of course, her cousin Ludwig. “Welcome to Paris, welcome to our palace, we’re deeply sorry for the kind of journey you both had to suddenly take, we should have been more careful when we prepared our route of arrival. You dealt with what you could honorably, as King and Queen should. We will make your stay here for the next couple of days as comfortable as we can in tribute to it. Please, make yourself at homes, don’t be afraid to seek anything you want, whatever it is, we will do our best to attend.” 

What grand maturity for her age, a strong Queenly dealing despite being in her arising years, amazing tributes that already made her fitting for the job. Feliciano was eager for the day she would grow into a regal Queen, one he would be happy and proud to work alongside with and share in a tittle. 

“Thank you, you’re all so kind, we’ll make good use of it!” Feliciano appreciated it all, giving another bow of thanks. As he did so, Pookie took the position as a chance to fly off, draw himself near to the arising Diamond Queen, nuzzling her, purring and cuddling like any small kitten would do. Sure, it was surprising, but Lili found herself giving him the same amount of pets and cuddles, finding it incredibly adorable. 

“Who is this?” She asked, with glee that let one see the truth of her age. 

“This is Pookie, he decided to join us on the trip somehow,” Feliciano quickly explained. 

“Oh, I thought he was some sort of past pet,” 

“I rather not think it, we speculate it might have been sent by the Aces,” Ludwig told, hoping Lili could easily understand that she had to treat the creature with more respect. 

Her eyes had momentarily widened and she suddenly stilled, afraid suddenly that this little winged lion could grow and devour her into bits. But how could it? It was being so cute, begging for more cuddles and touches, wanting rest, food, and surely any kind of pampering. Lili took it into a welcoming and friendly embrace, creature of the Aces or not. 

“We will lead you to your room.” Vash ushered them away, wanting instant peace after all this, one Ludwig wanted as well. 

 

Their stay in Paris was meant for four days, a little too much Ludwig thought, who wanted the new Spheres of Validity made instantly the next morning so they could leave to the Spades Kingdom that very night. But no, Feliciano wanted a tour of the city and Francis happily obliged to give him one. Ludwig joined along if only to watch over Feliciano since Francis tended to be just as spaced as him…and as touchy. Scenic walks, artistic buildings, rivers with proud bridges of gold, all trees and flowers trimmed to hang by the walls in perfect harmony, one the movement of the streets went along with, one Francis and Feliciano did well to easily match as they ran, as they skipped, as they twirled, hanged, pointed, even sang. It was all annoying and hard for Ludwig to follow, but he still trailed behind, a scoff here and there that Francis and Feliciano did well to ignore. Sometimes, when Feliciano pointed to beautiful flowered balconies, had Ludwig try Crème brûlée, or pulled him so he could tell him some romantic tale to a wall, grove, or balcony, Ludwig would actually fall at ease to these pulls by Feliciano, smiling and forming if even a small part of it. It didn’t escape Francis’s sights, who would snicker, make notes and plot with evil grins. They would return exhausted, but with an exquisite dinner prepared by the high rated chefs of the palace awaiting them. Francis insisted that they should only be served by the best, proud of the moans and alighted eyes as they took their bites and tastes. Feliciano at one point grew very interested with the gardens of the palace, if the lateness, if they were tired, and Francis still stood up and lead him forward, glad to show him. 

They took their time, there were a variety of flowers, of trees, of statues, fountains, and even mazes that led to hidden beautiful groves, stories that had Feliciano’s eyes alight, hurriedly drawing on his sketchbook. This time, Ludwig watched on, from the heights of a large balcony, where he intended not to leave from until Feliciano returned back from his viewing. He didn’t care about all this excess, this flamboyancy and gold, his eyes were only on his arising Queen, watching, trying to tell himself that his smile was not shinning his being, that the way his curls bounced and how he alighted and rushed quickly down rocked roads wasn’t raising the beat of his heart, the gripping of his hands around a glass he was drinking, holding from letting this fountain of emotions pour, which will make him blush, make him accept, make him run down there and… 

“-Lovely night isn’t it?” Another figure joined, the delicate figure of the arising Queen of Diamonds, his young cousin, standing gorgeously beside him, gazing on to the proud beauty of the gardens, taking the fresh air and the beautiful stars of the sky, if even slightly hazed by the lights of the city. 

“Uh…yeah, yeah it is,” Ludwig quickly uttered, breaking his heavy gaze on Feliciano, settling on the horizons, nothing in particular. 

Lili still noticed, chuckling dimly, a playful smirk and look in her eyes that was rare for Ludwig to see in her, one that he didn’t even expect. “Feliciano is beautiful too,” Lili dared point out. 

Ludwig chocked on his drink, deciding on stopping, placing the glass elsewhere, trying to get his earlier strong composure, trying to seem unfazed, but Lili could see past it. 

“He’s going to be the Italian Queen your kingdom dreamed of having, and you’re the powerful German King the kingdom needs, I’m glad I’ll be able to see your reign, watch it grow, hope that you’re both an inspiration to a whole new line of rulers,” she dreamed, but Ludwig could only scoff. 

“If we are ever crowned,” 

“Oh but you will,” 

“Not until we find a way to cancel our engagement from the Aces…or until Feliciano decides to go through with the marriage, which is unlikely,” 

“Unlikely? You protected him well in your attack and capture, in your passage through the Sahara desert, you even joined them along in a tour around the city.” She pointed to them just as they headed out from a line of bushes, Feliciano interested in seeing a whole area of peonies closer to the entrance of the castle, where they could be seen more clearly to Lili and Ludwig. 

“It’s still not enough…I didn’t…” He was admitting this, he was being honest, he was coming in accord with it, surely from an air of trust that Lili emanated, that Ludwig could confide in. “I didn’t treat him as I should, especially with our tittles, especially after we were dear friends when we were children. I’ve done many wrongs, I proved well enough to him that it cannot return to that, that he cannot see me with the expected lights of the kingdom, which is why he refused the marriage,” 

“But didn’t you want it?” 

He was silent for a long while, the only sound between them being the air that blew, Ludwig hoping it could give him a good answer. “It’s what should be done for the good of the kingdom, I’m only compliant to do as should be expected of me.” With point, with finality, like there was nothing else that needed to be discussed, but Lili was determined to not leave it at that. 

“I’m not asking the kingdom, I’m asking you, did you want this?” She pushed on, with a sudden seriousness and intensity that Ludwig never knew she could utter. “If you can admit that you’ve done him wrong, that you can see it, why can’t you change it? Why can’t you really show him that things could be like they used to? I’m sure Feliciano would give you a chance if you really proved yourself once again, it can’t be that hard, you have all this time by yourselves now.” Lili still hoped on to change his mind. 

He remained just as strong to her pestering, only giving her a small scolding glare, enough in it to tell her that she shouldn’t thread on this, that she should turn back before it could get any worst. 

Wind blowing, trees rustling, shouts and laughs from Francis or Feliciano interrupting any calm nature uttered for them in their higher place. After the longing settled enough, petrified as a statue, Ludwig finally broke it with a tired sigh, a hanging in his eyes, depth and greyness that did well to take any shinning color away from him. 

This was the exact same thing his grandfather had asked some time ago, and he would only answer the same way as he had done. 

“Nothing you should concern about, nothing you should know, nothing you can understand, this is my situation to handle and I will deal with it as properly as I can, that’s all I’m going to say.” 

And indeed it was. Lili did not receive another word, not even a whisper. 

 

The next day, Francis and Feliciano decided to spend their day at the palace, in easy paces as they explored the halls, hidden or open ones, but all showcasing gold and art, shine and diamonds, perfect sunlight to go along with the bounce of their steps. 

“I’ve visited all four palaces of the four main capitals of each kingdom, and mine, there is nothing like it, more elegance than any other, beauty and refinery, don’t you think so?” Francis asked Feliciano as they entered one of his study rooms. 

“It is beautiful, but I simply cannot betray my own castle. It’s like you said, there’s nothing like your castle, just as my own stands special, it’s my own home and I wouldn’t choose any other.” 

Francis had to understand, so he didn’t say anything else, ushering Feliciano to explore the books in his study room instead, along with Pookie, who flew about the whole room inspecting everything just as Feliciano. 

“Everything you need to know about the kingdom is right here, I also have picture books that I’m sure you’ll be interested in,” 

“Which reminds me!” It was the perfect time to talk about this, Pookie settling back in Feliciano’s shoulder to give him some support. He took out his sketchbook, leafing through all kinds of drawings about his journey up till now, settling then in the pictures he had drawn about Gupta’s tube messaging system. 

“I really need you to see this! This could do wonders to your kingdom, and the others too! It was created by Gupta Muhammad Hassan of the Egyptian province of the Diamond Kingdom.” 

They both took sitting in one of the many desks, with Feliciano pointing, explaining, Francis truly interested and wondered, asking questions, even plotting ways it could be added to the castle, how they could make connection tubes to Hearts and Spades. 

“Gupta told me the monarchy never really showed interest in this,” 

“How could it be possible if I was never shown, my messengers never sent me anything like this,” Francis pointed, quite disappointed, this could have served well from long ago. 

“What about the Queen and Jack?” 

“No matter what Vash might say, they are in fact just teenagers and sometimes it’s best I do not drown them in so much work when they are still learning and accommodating to this lifestyle. For now, everything is sent to me unless I deem it fine for Lili and Vash to deal with.” He studied the drawings more, putting more of his mind into it, seeing if there was something he could even improve, but as they were was enough. 

“You think it was the messengers then?” Feliciano wondered. 

“To be honest, we just have an ancient system that really doesn’t like to accept anything well from the Arabic provinces, has to do with a civil war that was fought in the kingdom long ago.” As King, he should really begin work to eradicate it. “It is true that in the palace we tend to focus mostly on the smaller and closer provinces to the capital, those more to the east tend to deal with most things by themselves. Thanks to the civil war, even more after the war of the blackened decades, trust was just easily lost.” Silence settled as Francis felt like the fault was in his own hand, product of lines and centuries that caused this. 

“It’s never too late to try and fix it. You should reunite the main leaders of each of these provinces and start by creating this, quicker and closer communication can help and thus it can strengthen your kingdom. Who knows what might happen that you might need your combined efforts. I’m confident that you could do this well Francis,” Feliciano said rather wisely, with the maturity of a Queen. 

Francis couldn’t help but feel proud. Feliciano had grown, handsome and beautiful, standing tall and sure, yet he still rubbed his hair like the child he had met him as, that still shone in his cheeks, eyes, and smile. “You’re growing my little one,” Francis told him, finishing in writing his notes, making his own sketches in one of his empty notebooks. “I’ll take a better look at this and start the process to contact this Gupta, we will immediately start work on this and it would be amazing to have his presence here for it.” He really moved away, confident in its doing, preparing papers, planning which parts of the castle to go to start with these messages. 

“I’m glad I could bring this forward, and I’m so glad you’re giving it this chance.” Feliciano even bowed, the proudness bouncing in his aura. 

“Indeed, now-” He still had some other plans to work on, and after sending these messages, he could start to work with the little arising Queen of Hearts. “Feliciano, my dear, there’s something I would really like for you to try.” He caught Feliciano’s wide interest and curiosity, already moving forward, easing into whatever this could be. 

“What is it?” 

Francis only smirked and led him forward into new halls.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking my time, but as always, university and other personal matters. As always, patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Like Francis and Feliciano, Ludwig had decided on remaining in the palace for the day. With this free time, he strolled the gardens, drawn by its beauty like any other, taking sitting in one of the many banks to continue his reading from his book. He had been practicing some small wind spells when he spotted an exercise in the very section in which an arising King and Queen (or just King and Queen) could use to start the combining and mending of their power. It was another wind spell, one both he and even Feliciano had to know well before they could try to do it together. 

Yes, he could speak with him about this, they could start to do it. 

With how things were looking, it was starting to become a dire need that they started learning well how to use the combination of their power. What if they were attacked again? What if something else went wrong on the journey? What if something happens once they reached the holding field? What if…he had to close the book before his mind could wander off in that aspect. It was getting late, a servant had come to tell him that dinner was served, and he walked eagerly to it hoping it could bring him some mental peace. 

He had eaten with only the presence of his cousins, Francis and Feliciano never appearing even for when dessert was served. Once he was done, he settled off to go find them, trying to look calm and ordered, but inside, there was rage, one he was ready to direct to the King of Diamonds. 

He was reaching the living quarters, a place he rather not find Feliciano alone with Francis in, but it was his first clue to reaching them. Just as he was ready to knock one of the large doors, Francis instead opened wide, extending, showing off behind him a very large closet (Okay, so apparently this wasn’t his rooms), with suits, coats, pants, shoes, robes, jewelry, armor, seals, sashes, just about everything needed for the outer appearance of a King and space and mirrors to strut and show. Ludwig would have been more impressed…if Francis hadn’t dared shown himself naked once again, with only but that large silk golden robe he had worn the night they had arrived. 

“Mon chéri, Ludwig, you have finally found us!” He exalted, with flair and dramatization that had Ludwig rolling and adverting eyes, completely uninterested, much to Francis hurt of pride. 

“Where is Feliciano?” Ludwig instantly asked. 

“What makes you think he’s here?” He seemed to challenge. 

“He’s been with you all day and I’m sure you were both ready to spend the entire night doing nonsense that will make him loose needed sleep. Besides, I can see Pookie.” Ludwig pointed to the little lion resting in one of the many sofas of the room, shinning in comfort and peace, proof enough to Ludwig that they hadn’t done anything illicit. 

Francis, instead of being disappointed, grinned, his whole body looking like it was chuckling. “Well, if you insist to know, I only recommend you come inside and see.” He moved aside to present him entrance, but Ludwig was always so hesitant, raising an eyebrow and maintaining his still put place in the hall. “Come in, come in! This is a room of peace, confidence, power, creativity-” he took his arm and pulled him in, to a depth of the room away from any escape. Ludwig thought it was incredible how easily he succumbed to it, letting himself be placed by Francis in a designated spot, away from hangers and shelves, to an open space with even pillars, carpets, flags and views into the city. Francis excelled in even the way he had to show off his wardrobe, the lights of the city outside the window a reminder of the eyes he was trying to look well to. Ludwig couldn’t believe this, he didn’t think a person’s ego could reach such heights of plethora. 

“-and romance,” he whispered lastly, too close to Ludwig’s ear, the breaths one he quickly brushed away when Francis settled off to give his attention to some other curtained entrance. 

“Feli, my dear, have you finally finished?” He called. 

“Mhm, it’s true what you said Francis-” Feliciano pushed open the curtains and revealed himself, heading out with ease and confidence to his wear. “It’s so soft and breezy.” He twirled, showing his own long silk robe, in red, sewn with shinning symbols of the Hearts Kingdom to match with him, to dance along as he span the room proud. He wore a red flower crown on his hair, some dangling red jeweled necklaces along with his own promise cross. Only simplistic details, it was worthless to add more when the robe itself held all that was needed for attention. It was just like Francis’s, as long, as shinning and…as exposing. 

“It’s stunning, I’m so glad you had one made for me, I only hope I can make some space in the-” Feliciano stopped the embraces of himself, of trying to reach every length, dropping it all to its usual bareness when his eyes locked with Ludwig. “Oh…Ludwig! What do you think? Francis insisted that I wore it and I’m happy I did, I absolutely love it!” He extended it to show, which in turn had the frontal opening growing, letting the collar and sleeves fall slightly down his shoulders, caressing his skin softly, taunting Ludwig to see the way his body shone in perfection along the robe. 

Ludwig was halted in a haze, widened eyes in lost wonder, traveling across every inch of Feliciano’s skin that he hadn’t seen in years. He had grown to the expected splendors, slimmed but with ample softness in areas that made him the more seducing, the more exquisite and alluring. Never did Ludwig feel this need to extend his hands, to touch, kiss, bite and make it all his as it should. 

Did Feliciano notice the longing look he gave him? Because he was starting to look back just as transfixed, loving this attention he was receiving from his arising King, hands trailing over his own shoulder, his face, his curls, granting a chance for Ludwig to look and admire as he wanted. 

As one last torturous teasing, Feliciano reached down and played with the promise necklace, a reminder to Ludwig of what could be his, of what he could have to proudly love…if only he learned, if only he could be more accepting. 

“It’s uh…it’s uh…” Ludwig was speechless, any word he had taken by being lost in the glistening of his brown eyes, on the expectant expression that wanted the finality to those words, the answer to his question. “Nice…yeah um…nice, uh…Francis, you did a good job.” 

Feliciano was disappointed but…it was something, only Francis didn’t seem to mind it, since the stubborn German prince actually gave him a compliment, if even simple. 

“I just had it commissioned, the true artists were the designers and sewers, and Feliciano here who wears it divinely.” He took his hand and spun him in giggles and vitality. “If anything we can get your sizes right now and have one made for you, Ludwig.” Francis even got the measurement tape ready. 

“I rather not, not my style.” Ludwig raised his hand and halted Francis from whatever movement to complete this. 

“Nonsense, this kind robe is for all, even if somebody of your robustness and unseemly features.” 

It only made Ludwig want to have one less. 

“Enough, I came to take Feliciano to have his dinner, it’s becoming late and he should soon be resting.” 

“Or you just finally want him for yourself after not having him the whole day.” Neither Francis and Feliciano could tell if the flaring red he took was a blush or strengthening anger. “But you are right, it is getting late, my precious must go to be well fed and have good rest.” Francis cooed to Feliciano, trying to distract from any growing hostility, but he seemed to worsen it with the way he caressed Feliciano’s chin and nuzzled their noses together. 

Ludwig gripped his fist and tried hard not to suddenly punch Francis out of this…but he had learned his lesson with Haris and he had to really hold himself if he didn’t want to worsen it. 

“I’ll have the dinner served in your room,” Francis proclaimed, with one last spin pushing Feliciano into Ludwig’s protective arms the moment he saw he could trip. The result was not only having a feel of the fabric, but also an arm around free skin, as soft, as rich, and as tempting to wrap himself around it as the silk. 

“In-in our room? The dining room should be enough,” 

“Nonsense! It’s a beautiful night, something by the balcony is more than enough, and you two should take advantage of it.” 

“I already ate,” 

“Then eat again! My cooks can serve more than enough. Go on, I’ll give the orders to have everything set in a couple of minutes.” 

Feliciano nodded instantly, not minding at all, using the grip he had on Ludwig’s arm to shush him into denying this. “Thank you Francis! I’ll see you tomorrow morning then?” 

“Of course, it is the last day! We make our Spheres of Validity and you have your departure that very night, we must make use of whatever little free time we have.” 

Before Ludwig could say a word, Feliciano glistened Francis with a big smile and a bow, and with his still strong hold on Ludwig’s arm, he pulled him out of the room, in a hurried dash like they were running from imminent terror. It was hard for Ludwig to keep up, especially with the robe behind Feliciano blinding or making him trip in their hurry. 

 

Like Francis had said, indeed it was a beautiful night, stars shimmering, not a cloud in sight, the view of the city an addition of picturesque that Ludwig had to admit was relaxing and even enchanting. As suggested, they had their dinner by the balcony, presented to them in a cart while they sat in a long comfortable sofa. They had brought Feliciano a smoked trout salad, ham deviled eggs, onion confit, fougasse, and French toast with raspberry jam as a dessert, the only thing Ludwig took from since his earlier dinner had just been enough. 

At first, he kept his distance from him, leaving him in his picking and eating, in his eyes taken by the views, by the architecture, even the cooling breeze that played around them. Perhaps they were too tired, perhaps it had just been a long day, perhaps Francis had put something in the fine wine he gave them with the dinner, or there was just some spell in the winds of this kingdom. Slowly, they neared to each other, a centimeter a second, in silence, in leaning, all until Feliciano could place his hands on Ludwig’s thighs and he could rest down on the grown potent of his shoulder. Sure, it had grown, much stronger and bigger than in their childhood, but still it was the same comfort, the same belonging, the same trust, he could rest there with all certitude no matter what might happen in the surroundings. Feliciano let out such a breath of relief, like this simple touch had returned to him any missing peace, like he was transported back in time to the feeling, but giving a chance this time for something new. 

“Are you really going to keep wearing that?” Ludwig asked rather sweetly, looking down to notice that Feliciano was still dressed in the robe, his position doing enough to hide, but not the clarity of his chest and the length and softness of his legs. 

Feliciano nodded, with a smile he even rubbed against his arm. “It’s so cozy, I think I’m going to wear it to sleep.” He even yawned as if to assure it. 

“Won’t you get tangled in it?” 

“No, it’s too soft and silky for it,” 

“I still better not find you on the floor the next morning.” 

Feliciano giggled, “I won’t, besides, you’ll be there to catch me if it happens…won’t you?” 

Ludwig starred down to him, not being able to look away, loving the way his lips parted, how his cheeks shone, the ever present shine in his eyes, but still tired and hoping for dream, lost in whatever sudden closeness they got at the moment. He let his hands slowly fall from the back of the sofa, Aces knew how hard he tried to keep it back there, but Feliciano’s skin and body seemed to call and he fell forward to it, letting his hand roam on his arm, comforting and accepting, easing Feliciano more into his hold. 

“I haven’t let anything happen to you on this journey, and that’s something I will continue to make sure as it goes along.” He looked away, because he couldn’t give him more of a grasp, this couldn’t grow, he couldn’t settle into the temptation of kissing him, of telling him he loved him, he was already trespassing a line he had set for himself as it was, and to be honest, he was disappointed that he let this happen. 

“I…shouldn’t be…doing this with you,” he finally worded, but none of them still stopped their movements. Ludwig’s hand continued to caress on his arm, and now Feliciano’s hands and fingers traced at his chest. 

“Why though?” Feliciano questioned, dejection evident, but still settling his head more into his chest and the nape of his neck, hoping it could convince him more, hoping he could say, hoping he could finally know. 

Silence only continued, because as always, Ludwig couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t explain, Feliciano wouldn’t understand, he would do something rash, something he had prepared long ago to not happen. He was planning to simply move out of it as he always did, beginning to move his hand away, to sitting straight, stand and make his way back into the room and forget he let this moment of weakness. 

“No,” Feliciano stopped, grabbing the hand and placing it back where it was, back into its movements, its gentility and even love. Ludwig let himself be carried into it, caged once again to him, doing as he wished, as he himself longed to do. 

“I know you don’t care…I know this will later mean nothing to you…but, please, let me enjoy this for now, let us stay like this, let me rest with you.” He cradled more into his hold, even wrapping his arms around him, and Ludwig did the same, continuing his caresses, both his hands now working on him, relaxing him into coming sleep. 

Ludwig sigh, he gave up for the night, yearning to tell him that he had no idea what he would be willing to do for him. He held him tight as he would have liked to do every night, making sure Feliciano was easing over so slowly into sleep, eyes closed, breath slow, composure falling weak knowing he was resting in the shield of Ludwig’s arms. Ludwig leaned to place a gentle kiss on the top of his head, so dim Feliciano could have confused it as a harsh breeze in his sleep. 

“You never stopped feeling so nice Ludwig,” Feliciano uttered sleepily, his last trace of consciousness gone in that last breath of his name. 

Like this, Ludwig didn’t know how he could go to sleep, when his mind was reacting, denying, fighting, all throughout still maintaining that hold Feliciano had gone to sleep in. This was becoming worst, his plan was failing, but his heart was beating and it had been a while since he had felt this relax, this at peace, like he was ready to spend the rest of his days just like this. He yearned for that, maybe he really shouldn’t stand, maybe he should just give up to sleeping in this air with him like this, but the reminder repeated on his head, the horizon seemed to palpitate with the continuing journey, to where it led, to what he had to do. 

With a sigh, he decided that he had given Feliciano enough, he was getting tired himself, any longer and he could relax into the idea of sharing the same bed. No, no, no, he bit his lip every time the desire grew stronger. He picked Feliciano up in his arms, being extra careful that his steps weren’t harsh enough to stir and wake him. He lay him to rest on his bed, taking the flower crown to place in the bedside table along with any other jewelry that seemed uncomfortable. He settled himself to sleep quickly after in his own bed, but not before gazing strongly to the face he adored, the figure of the most he loved, beautiful, captivating, his perseverance to continue and fight on. 

He promised himself that these would be his last thoughts of devotion and love. He would settle them more on his mission from the next morning on. 

 

Although they wouldn’t leave until late in the night, their luggage was packed and ready, added with a few new things Francis had gifted them. Dressed in appropriate suits of yellows, whites and creams of the kingdom, after their breakfast, they headed to the throne room, where it was expected that Francis, Lili and Vash would create the Spheres of Validity. When Francis entered, he came appropriately dressed, with a cape, jewels, and even a proud crown. Vash and Lili came as just, with their own regality and flowers, making the three shine together as united rulers that their people could put their trust in. Ludwig and Feliciano bowed to their welcome, and they did just the same, admiring that the yellows of their kingdom looked just as fine on the Heartian arising monarchs. 

“We are finally here and what a time! With a king of the Beilschmidt line and a queen of Romulus line,” Francis announced, with high pride, expanded arms that Ludwig was afraid he would use to hug them both and he really did not need that from him. 

“I really hope what we can do is enough,” Lili worried. 

Vash and her were still new to the usage of their powers, something that had to do mostly with their young age, but it was just how things were done in the Diamond Kingdom and how it coincided with the refreshing energy of this boundary in the Club Kingdom. The siblings had read the spells the night before enough times, and although nervous, they still kept easy breaths to not keep the others concerned. 

“You will do fine,” Feliciano told them, with a confident smile and a proud standing. 

Yes, yes they would. 

“All right, I shall get the orbs then.” Francis went ahead and picked them up from a standing chest, all three empty glasses shinning as the ones Feliciano and Ludwig had to fill back in Berlin. 

Francis handed each one, remaining with his own, smiling despite the tension that surrounded. “Vash, why don’t you begin?” He suggested. 

Vash stiffed, but ended up nodding, moving ahead, taking place in a tiled design on their floors. It was a starry night…just as the one in Berlin, Feliciano noticed. Sure, the colors were different, the stars shone in different angles and lines, but it was the same concept, the same story, the same night. Feliciano could have wondered more about it if he hadn’t been distracted by Vash beginning the spell. 

A strong hold, a twirling movement in his hands, color beginning to alight in the orb, filling, glowing in Vash’s eyes, a slight rising from the floor, and then out of nowhere, gone, he was wobbling back on the floor, trying to keep his standing, Lili offering her help while he tried to rub out the pain in his head. His sphere was a bumblebee yellow, solid, more like a paint ball that was ready to throw in a childhood game. 

Francis then decided that it should be his turn, hoping he could control his outward appearance well and not look like some magical hazard, but that was not possible. As quickly as he bonded himself to the orb to begin its magic giving, his hands moved on by themselves, filling in its yellow, in its white, his hair moved everywhere in a mess, he floated, his eyes alighted, halted to the power and what the orb wanted. When it was done, he stumbled down on the floor like the rest, trying to smooth his hair, his clothes, wondering if perhaps he could use some forgetting spell so they wouldn’t remember how messed he turned for this. His own orb shone quite beautifully, in a glittery daffodil with white ribbons that fell in designed curves. Francis was rather proud of it and they all truthfully admired it. Sure, it was nice, but none had been as beautiful and as rare as Feliciano’s. 

With it being Lili’s turn now, and being a Queen (if even an arising one), Ludwig hoped to see something similar and that it was just something that all Queens did. She took the longest to prepare, easing breaths, trying to relax and remain with her Queenly aura. The magic that arose from her was more controlled than the other two, one that left her still even as she rose, even as the energy poured into the orb, as her silhouette glowed for her closed eyes, falling just as still as it settled, only then did she open her eyes with pain, rubbing it away just as Vash had done. No…she didn’t go through the same thing Feliciano had done, she hadn’t shone that much, didn’t glow to a blinding, or revealed weird symbols, wings and halos on her body. Her sphere, although beautiful, was a simplistic glittering cream, no gold, no other colors, no rarity, just another Sphere of Validity. Well…there were still two other Queens left that had a chance of showing something different, but for now, all the Spheres were done and presented towards Ludwig. He nodded, moving before him his staff. He took a position, turned and held it just in the places his grandfather had taught him. With a slight of his own magic, he brought it to the staff, and the Spheres disappeared from the hold of the Diamond monarchs, taking their places in the handle with the others from the Heart Kingdom. 

Three reds, three yellows, six dark sockets and two kingdoms to go. 

“Ah, finally!” Francis clapped, proud of the conclusion. 

“I believe, since our purpose here is done, Feliciano and I should be taking our leave,” Ludwig wanted to postpone. 

“Oh no, no, no, the carriage is not set to depart till the late hours of the night,” Francis wanted to ease. 

“It’s all according to the newly planned route, by your suggestion, we avoided big cities and common roads,” Lili filled in. 

“We’re confident that you will have no such meeting with Khaos’s men as you started,” Vash assured. 

“Is it still really necessary to wait for this carriage so late?” Ludwig still wanted to hope. 

“It is, we avoid common hours they attack, as well as alerting a big city like Paris. In the excitement, crowds could spread the news and unknowingly lead it to the wrong ears,” Vash said. 

“So please, enjoy what’s left of the day with us,” Francis settled. 

“Then, I want to spend it checking these new routes you planned, I don’t want to be left with any surprises and I need to make sure it’s appropriate for the both of us.” 

They had to cede him the chance. They bowed and agreed, ushering to follow them out to the room where they had planned this. Ludwig went on ahead without a glance to Feliciano, simply expecting him to follow behind. 

Feliciano sigh…he shouldn’t be surprised about this, it should have been obvious that it was to happen. Although Ludwig still insisted to do things together, he kept his distance this time, barely making eye contact, all a result, all a way of him trying to push it away. Maybe he shouldn’t have done what he did last night, maybe he really should have moved away, maybe Ludwig’s reaction was just pity, a small moment of granting kindness. Pookie nuzzled into his cheek sensing this coming dread, hoping he could replace it with his caring. Feliciano giggled, petting the little St. Mark, distracted in him as he followed behind the rest through the halls. 

“It was something at least, hopefully there’s still time in the trip to change this and learn some more,” he whispered with hope, and the little lion seemed to wink in confidence.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed some time with a strike going on in my university. Hope you enjoy!

There was a spread of islands between the Diamond and Spade Kingdom called the Oralee. Some of these belonged to the Diamond Kingdom, others to Spades. They were so many it was pretty easy to lose yourself between them if you didn’t have a good map or a clear direction planned for you, as it was in Ludwig and Feliciano’s case. Usually, most Kings and Queens that did this journey would take a boat from Paris that landed them in London, from which they would then take a train to Washington. That was what Khaos’s men expected, especially when that boat ride was several days long, making it easier to take control and harder for Ludwig and Feliciano to establish contact if something did happen. Passage through the Oralee islands meant having to take a carriage, walking, camping, contacting natives, taking several boat rides, passing and stopping in different kinds of islands. Complicated but sure to lose anybody who would tried to chase them. It would be longer of course, it meant entrance through the Hindu province instead of the English province, but it was their best chance and Ludwig was determined to make their thread as short and quick as possible. 

He had Feliciano and him punctual to their carriage arrival, even helping the servants in placing their things while Feliciano worked on wishing goodbyes to the Diamond monarchs. 

“Safe travels, don’t forget to message,” Francis wished them, embracing Feliciano and giving loving caresses on his back. Ludwig wished his own in bows and handshakes, only to Lili did he actually give an embrace. 

The carriage door was shut, the horses were given the signal, and they were off, Feliciano never stopping his waving to the three until they gave a turn and were gone from his vision. By orders to keep their departure well hidden, curtains were drawn back, leaving Ludwig and Feliciano to the interior of the coach, only but a single lamp on the wall to light only their presence. Maybe they could speak, maybe Feliciano could mention- when he glanced towards Ludwig, he was already turning to his wall, back to him, trying to make himself comfortable on his side of the coach to rest. The horses were going to go on for the rest of the night, the best they could do for now was sleep, they would need the energy for all the walking that was expectant of them the next day. 

So much for a chat, Feliciano sighed. 

He let Pookie lay on his lap and he petted him for as long as he could in his sleep, making himself just as comfortable in his own side. 

 

In the morning, they had a breakfast of bread, cheese, tomatoes and a delicious cherry drink, all which Francis had saved for them for this carriage trip. It was silent, with an occasional compliment or an asking for little bags of jam and chocolate that they shared between each other. Even when they were done, they settled their attention on the views the now opened curtains showed to them. The city was far behind them and they had the beauty of the French province countryside for them. Yellow flowers, white cobbled villages, hills of gold, the blue of the sky, of the rivers, of the lakes, completing, inspiring Feliciano to sketch, beautiful things that Ludwig could not ignore, peeking by the sides, each time moving closer, hoping for a better look. Too close he had reached that when Feliciano turned to him, their faces lay close enough for them to feel their breaths against their skin. Ludwig instantly went back to his corner, looking on, pretending like it wasn’t that obvious that he had been starring at Feliciano’s sketches. Feliciano found it rather adorable, chuckling, smiling to him even if he didn’t dare glance back. He continued on with his sketch only to stop when the coach came to a final halt. Feliciano closed the book, ready to stand and head out, but Ludwig stopped him by raising a hand, blocking his way as he came down first, inspecting well their surroundings. Yes, there was nothing else but the farmhouse, just as Francis had promised them. 

“Your highness,” one man had called, rushing down the gardens of his yards to reach them. 

“You must be Mousier Pierre,” Ludwig recognized. 

“I am more than pleased to make your acquaintance.” He bowed rather excessively, nervous and shaking, avoiding his eyes but also making sure that everything was presentable, including the stones that decorated the front. 

“You have a very lovely home.” 

Ludwig turned to notice that Feliciano came down from the coach without waiting for his approval, gazing in wonder to not only the house, but its beautiful surroundings, the trees, the river, the hills, the fields. It was such a fresh and nice break from the stuffiness of the coach. 

“Th-thank you, your highness.” His bow this time was not as shaking, managing a true smile. 

“Yes, yes it is lively sir, now if you would kindly bring us the lunch and the items King Francis had asked for you to give us,” 

“Certainly.” Another bow and he rushed to the gardens to get a table, a mantel to place it over, going as far as to get a vase with a beautiful sunflower, refine plates and glasses, settling lastly with a picnic basket he picked from inside the home. 

Feliciano rolled his eyes, he was never going to like the excessiveness people went just to serve them. As he continued letting his eye trace the form of the house, his eyes caught shinning little yellow eyes, ginger braids, a floral dress, peeking through the door, fascinated by the presence that was basically at her doorsteps, wanting to gaze on even with a mother trying to pull her back inside. Feliciano gave her a wave, along with a sweet smile, and the girl panicked, closing the door and finally letting herself be guided away. 

“Do we have to eat alone?” Feliciano questioned. 

“Francis didn’t give any specifications.” Ludwig didn’t know what Feliciano was planning. 

The basket the man had brought them was a large one, Feliciano knew he would leave many things behind even with his big appetite, and he was sure Ludwig would do the same. 

“Mousier, you have placed everything so well, there’s more than enough food and space, why don’t’ you and your family join us?” Feliciano suggested, much to the surprise of Ludwig and the man. 

“I-I don’t think it would be appropriate,” 

“Indeed,” Ludwig tried to stop. 

“Nonsense! Please, we would really like the company, and it’s better than having your family remain in the house on a beautiful day like this. Go on, go on, tell them.” Feliciano took his seat decided. 

“A-all right then.” He bowed and went back into the house with the news, the girl rushing off first, although the closer she came, the shier she turned, hesitant in her steps, her gaze strongly on Feliciano, hands behind her back. 

“Hello, you have a very lovely dress today, what’s your name?” Feliciano asked as kind as ever. 

“Justine,” she shyly answered with constant sways. 

“A beautiful name to match, come sit beside me and share in what your family made, it all looks delicious.” Feliciano pulled her chair like any gentleman would. 

“I helped with the crêpes.” She was growing excited, jumping on her seat. 

“They smell amazing, did you use lemon? It looks like it.” She nodded ecstatically. 

It was the first thing he took a bite from, and he glowed with honest delight, loving and sharing them with her. 

Ludwig had taken his seat, trying to ignore this scene and its sweetness. The man’s wife then headed out, a basket with a walnut bread in her hands, alight, and Feliciano welcomed her into the table, already conversing and chatting like old friends. Ludwig grew more impressed by Feliciano’s talent to befriend anyone so easily each day, honestly wishing he could possess a gift as that, but as ever, he stayed in his seat, eyes only on the table and the crêpe he took for himself. 

The man came back with drinks this time, of vanilla and almond that made an excellent touch. Along the crêpes and the walnut bread, they also had bouillabaisse and cassoulet, excellent and having Feliciano taking seconds. They laughed, they shared recipes, and after a question about diets and exercises, even Ludwig joined in, Feliciano proud that he was easing up to these kinds of people, opening and letting himself smile that wonderful form that had Feliciano’s heart faltering and releasing dreamy sighs. Before he could stare on, before Ludwig could even direct a smile to his direction, Justine had asked for a stroll through the gardens of the house, Feliciano complying, wishing to know of the many yellow floras that surrounded this farm land. 

There were roses, tulips, dahlias, peonies, and many more that Feliciano couldn’t name. They picked and picked, throwing petals to run by, not minding at all as they dropped on their clothing. They placed on their hair, in the right spots not to fall as they continued to explore. Sadly Feliciano had a duty he needed to return to. 

He spotted as the couple now handed Ludwig some other items: maps, tents, hiking materials, a large basket of food and water, even a wagon to carry it all well along with the trunks and bags they still had mounted in the coach. He apologized to Justine and hurried off to help Ludwig with getting their things down from the coach and handing the horses to the Blanc family. Feliciano petted and thanked them for the service they offered in their journey. Time was upon them to leave the house, the continuing winding road into the woods looking haunting and aggravating to Feliciano as he starred on. 

“Best of luck,” the woman wished. 

“As his majesty, King Francis said, continue on the paved road until it ends, only then will you follow the symbols on the map, through the swamp until you meet with a Michelle Mancham, who will lead you well through the rest of the Oralee islands.” 

Both Ludwig and Feliciano nodded, understanding well, grasping their things, pointing the direction to leave. Feliciano gave one last kiss and embrace to Justine, and with a willing and finished gaze to Ludwig, both started on their walking. Ludwig offered to pull the wagon, insisting that Feliciano just carried some of the bags on his back to easy the weight and to not make it twinge so harshly. The Blanc family stayed watching them, waving and shouting suggestions until light seemed to vanish them, now nothing but growing trees, darkened yellow woods and this mysterious road. 

They continued their thread for the rest of the day, Ludwig not allowing stops, only drinks while their feet kept on moving. Feliciano, by the darkening of the sky, by the rising of the moon, was exhausted, tempted to slump over any tree if Ludwig hadn’t kept glaring at him to go on. 

Finally the road came to a stop, hazing into grass, nothing else to give them a clue, only a lot of clustered trees that didn’t seem to give any kind of opening or welcoming into something else. Ludwig knew the map talked about this, but the faint light from the lamp was not enough to see, plus to be honest he was getting tired and he knew Feliciano was swinging ready to take any soft ground as his resting spot. 

“We’ll make camp here,” Ludwig declared finally letting go of the handle to the wagon, picking the bag with the tent and starting to prepare. He handed the fire materials to Feliciano, along with the basket of food, entrusting him with their dinner. Feliciano always managed to get a new sense of waking whenever food was involved, instantly setting to work. 

Ludwig was done and Feliciano finished along, the smell coming from the pot appetizing and pulling Ludwig in, to sit right beside Feliciano, just as he poured a bowl of the soup and handed it to him, with a serving smile that Ludwig found himself reciprocating with his own. A little faint red on their cheeks and they turned away, Feliciano focusing on his own bowl serving and eating. 

Even though they weren’t camping at a dessert this time, the same loneliness reigned, even with the chirping, the rustling of different small animals or what the faint breeze moved. They didn’t help either by remaining silent, even as they finished their bowls, gazes lost between the darkness of trees, hoping for something exciting to come between and alight their night. Pookie’s transformation seemed to be enough, a glowing, growing and growing until he was in his normal lion size, creating a sort of resting place right behind Feliciano. Of course he had been startled, this was only the second time Pookie transformed like this on their journey, but his fur was still a comfortable one, growing inward and out as it breathed in its rest, his wings working as a good shield over its master. Feliciano found himself easing, finding the best position, thinking of just resting here for the night. Ludwig was not going to allow it, who watched impressed at the change and couldn’t remove his eyes. Pookie was indeed majestic and it was still hard to see how it was possible that the Aces decided to send him to mere arising monarchs. He sighs, a part of him thinking that perhaps it was just something else that they still had to continue to guess and realize. That’s when he remembered. 

He grabbed his bag and went straight for the book, searching for the pages he had marked, going over them, still thinking if it really was safe to start. Feliciano’s power surely hadn’t dwindled, his own could not compete even with his early training, if something did happen he only had a pamphlet of healing spells…but what if the damage was worst? 

He shut the thoughts from his head, they had to start somehow, it was inevitable in their positions and he couldn’t let it wait any longer. 

“Don’t get so comfortable, we’re not done yet,” he warned, noticing that Feliciano was lolling himself ever deeper into Pookie’s now large embrace. He jolted as soon as he heard the kind of tone Ludwig held, ready to hear…whatever it was that they were supposed to finish…what was it? Ludwig didn’t say, he was reading from the book still, and he really didn’t face him until he brought it to a slight close, maintaining a finger to keep a hold of the page. 

“What is it that we’re not done with?” Feliciano questioned. 

“Power training,” Ludwig quickly explained, standing and joining Feliciano by his side, taking his own recline over Pookie, the St. Mark didn’t seem to mind. “We need to start learning how to properly mend our power and magic,” 

“But you threatened me to never use my power around-” 

“Things are different this time.” He quickly opened the book, placing one side on Feliciano’s lap, the other on his own, giving them a deeper closeness, a feeling of relieving, for it was just like this how they used to get together whenever they were to read or watch art books in their childhood. 

“We’ll start with a wind spell, less likely we can get hurt and one of the simplest. I’ve already taught myself how to do this, but you have to learn it yourself as well,” He pointed to the paragraph where it was mentioned, along with diagrams that explained the certain movements and figures one should hold in their hands. 

“Oh, this is an Adino,” Feliciano recognized. 

“Your instructors taught you this then?” 

“No, but they did mention and told me some basics on how to start,” 

“Do you think you can do it by yourself?” “

Um…maybe if I finish reading this.” He took the book to better see, getting the rest of the completion he hadn’t been told. It seemed simple enough, he had confidence to try it out. 

“Okay,” he breathed, he clapped his hands, concentrated, placed his palm before him, closing his eyes and focusing on his inner magic, reaching the parts that better dealt with air, releasing it out as it should… but sadly it exploded in a torrent of wind upward that shook the trees around them, had birds flying, Pookie, Ludwig and Feliciano’s hairs raising in peaks. They looked ridiculous, and Feliciano couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Let’s try again, this time concentrate on lessening, this is supposed to be a simple whirlwind on the palm of your hand, Feliciano,” Ludwig scolded, working to stabilize his hair and helping Pookie who was in the same predicament. 

Ludwig needed to distract himself, afraid that he would end up laughing as well. 

“Okay, okay.” Feliciano decided to go right to it after he settled his own curls. 

He ordered himself once again to that concentration, only extending his arm once the power began its release. A powerful rush of wind came out again, but it was only slight, one that blew around them like any normal strong breeze. It was still not the spell. 

“Again,” Ludwig commanded. 

A Deep breath, Feliciano focusing even stronger on something small. He went at it once again, arm extending and finally a whirlwind circulated in his hold, a large one that if Feliciano let it grow any bigger it could turn into a tornado. 

“You’re doing well, you just need to dwindle it,” Ludwig advised, noticing that at least Feliciano was doing it as the book said, just not the right size. 

While it still continued to spin, Feliciano gave a new concentration, settling his gaze and mind until he managed to lessen and lessen it, and it was but a mere little thing that Feliciano could twist and turn however he wanted without blowing anything to another part of the woods. 

“Excellent,” Ludwig complimented. “Is it hard for you to maintain it like this?” 

“A little, it’s just sometimes hard to control any of my large releases. Even as I do this I feel tempted to make it bigger.” 

“Don’t, keep it at this very intensity, you have to learn to do little things as this, it helps you better with control and patience with your own power.” As he said this, Ludwig took his own breath, extending his hand just as Feliciano, ready to start. He created his own whirlwind simply, with no wrong doings or mistakes in his first try, mostly because he did enough practice back in Paris. 

“Now we’re going to mend, the most basics of spells, I doubt we can hurt ourselves with this, but Feliciano, I need you to focus, I need you with this same intensity and control, any higher and you can release something that I won’t be able to take,” he advised strongly and Feliciano nodded although hesitant, but he did keep that focus, on the spin, on the small coolness in his palm, watching as Ludwig’s hand reached close to his own, the wind intensifying, close to colliding, but not just yet. 

“Breathe…” Ludwig commanded, in a whisper as calming as the very breeze they concocted, one Feliciano could trust himself to do just as he ordered. “Now…I want you to look into my eyes as we do this.” 

Feliciano flushed, turned away, not sure if he could be strong enough to look into those eyes and not expect a wanting, a desire, surely something that could disrupt whatever magic they were trying to create together. It was a nervousness Ludwig easily saw, but he confused the feelings for something he thought he could easily convince him to settle. 

“I’m not going to do anything to you, it’s just a better way of concentrating, of letting our magic flow with more ease,” he tried to convince, but Feliciano was still tentative, biting his lips, telling himself to just hold down any passion, any need, just magic, just only think about magic. 

Thinking it could better help Feliciano, Ludwig moved closer, an arm behind him, replacing the leaning of Pookie, near enough to lay his forehead upon his if he wanted. With a gulp, Feliciano finally raised his head up, instantly locking with that deep blue, nothing but them, his expression, in the slight alighting that confirmed the beginning of magical passing between them. Their hands moved involuntarily closer, the wind there beginning to unite as their gazes, beginning their intertwining, the slight breeze that blew upward, one they created together. Closer and closer their faces inched, just as both their whirlwinds began their collide, their official mending decreed in the intense glow of their eyes, now lost in each other, and no matter what Feliciano had done to hold his emotions from this, there was something of pleasure mixed into it. To their surprise, Feliciano still maintained with that small release, their magic settling until together, in the hold of their hands, they created a larger whirlwind, fueled only with their united magic. 

To be honest, neither cared over such a petty trick, their eyes were too beautiful to withstand, the feeling a heightening that they enjoyed, that they wished they could have more of, that they could truly let themselves dive in. 

It was euphoric, powerful, both almost moaned to it. 

The whirlwind began to grow in their carelessness, threatening. It was only when they spotted it at the edge of their eyes did they instantly stopped by letting go, letting it disappear in a rush through the camp and area, to join along with the rest of the winds of the woods, but it didn’t severe the connection they still had in their eyes. 

There was no magic this time, it was not controlling their closeness, how their foreheads rested upon each other, how they could feel clearly their breaths against their lips, how Ludwig raised his free hand at the back of Feliciano’s neck, feeling the softness of his brown hair, threaded like curled silk between his fingers. Feliciano’s breath hitched, eyes began to seal, feeling as Ludwig neared, as he turned, as he readied, leaving expectations of a different kind of magic to occur between them. 

Feliciano wanted that kiss, never had he thought there would come a moment in which he would desire it so much. The last time they shared in one, even if nine years ago, even as mere ten-year-olds, when their lips touched like that, there came an intense burning that spread through their bodies in raging sparks, alighting like new coming stars in a night sky, but still with gentility, softness, and simply one of the most elated feelings Feliciano had ever gone through in his life. 

What he would do to go through it again, to meet their lips like that once again, to let release a promise of something strong still flaring inside them. But it halted, just like always, a reminder always reached Ludwig’s mind on time, which lessened his hold, which had him moving back, with a defeated sigh, regret heavy even in the way he stood, keeping his gaze distant, away from letting any of the lingering continue, from having Feliciano dream and believe in something that he just couldn’t let it be alive between them. 

“Ludwig…” Feliciano tried to call, reaching a hand that he hoped was enough to pull him back, still wanting a chance. 

“Sleep, we have to make it through the swamp tomorrow.” Without a care he turned away, into the tent, surely taking immediate sleep on his way to forgetting and annulling. No other rustling, no other movement, all lights inside the tent hushed, Ludwig went to sleep and there was no way of getting that moment back. 

Feliciano heavily sighed, falling down into Pookie’s fur with obvious hurt, cuddling and embracing himself, trying not to let it affect him so much, but it did, tears edge at his eyes and he shivered as he felt the cold around him more intensely. Pookie turned to him, saddened to see him like this, wishing he could say, that he could explain, but all he could do was lean and comfort him with his own nuzzling, moving to give him more comfort, letting his wings embrace him like blankets to warm him. Pookie only wished it could also protect him from any kind of sadness, from one that was so repetitive from Ludwig. 

Feliciano kept thinking that there was a chance with each new brink they met, that he could give a push that would make him his, make him show those feelings that he knew were locked inside him, but as always, Ludwig moved back before he could give that leap. The pain should have numbed by now, it should be something he was used to, but as always, the pain that rang across him was clear, feeling a new kind of betrayal each time. 

His hand somehow made its way to one of his pockets, taking out the little musical chest, opening with the relaxing music, one he could focus on as he took his rest with Pookie, with the shelter of his wings, eyes closing and trying to think of only the song, only the song. 

It was a melody Ludwig tried to focus on from the secureness of the tent, clear to him even with its distance, haunting him, scolding for what he did, for what he almost let happened. He couldn’t believe he was letting himself fall so easily. Did he have to continue to repeat the images in his head, torturing him into the bleakness he had to settle to survive this? Didn’t he already know what could happen to Feliciano, what was meant to happen to him? 

He was getting weak, with beg, with want for an escape from this. He wanted that chance that he tossed away as heartless as he learned to be, send it all to hell and run over there to show Feliciano exactly what it was he felt for him in every detail. 

No, no, no, no, he groaned, he gripped harshly to his sheets and mat. He couldn’t be so selfish, he couldn’t let Feliciano reach completely the grasp of his heart. This was for him, it was all for him, and hopefully afterwards he would understand. 

The last time he felt this desire to cry was when he had first received the letter that changed the course of how his life was meant to go, but he pierced the inclination in whatever physical pain he could to not let himself succumb to such weakness. 

The music, the still playing music, think of lullabies, think of children running in fields, Feliciano and him running in those fields, daydreaming a future in which the circumstances could have been different, one in which he could have been with him as he truly wanted.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, my university went on an indefinite strike…idk when I’m coming back, but at least it gives me a lot of time to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ludwig wakes him up early, just as soon as the sun edges in the horizon. Silent, in avoiding glances, they pack everything. Feliciano prepares them a breakfast consisting mostly of fruits, and as soon as everything is set, they start making way. Pookie by now returned to his small self, switching places with Feliciano’s shoulder, his head, or on the top of the wagon, watching their things and making sure nothing falls off or disappears. 

The terrain becomes harder to traverse with the wagon as they begin their entering into the swamp, as the ground mushes under their feet, as they try to find ways to pass through small openings where tree roots entangle elegantly in. Many times Feliciano was tempted to stop and sketch all of this, but Ludwig kept pestering them on to continue, eyes heavy settled on the map, a pen in hand as he marked the places they already met, were currently trying to find and establishing their route. So far they were doing well, meeting up with everything as they should, now if only it could be easier to bring their wagon across. 

Currently they were trying to get over a large root, well mostly Feliciano, Ludwig had passed it easily as well as brought the wagon well to his side. It was a tall one, Feliciano kept bouncing and trying to grasp enough to pass, but it was becoming futile and Ludwig was loosening his patience, rolling his eyes and giving exasperated sighs as he waited on the other side. Finally, Feliciano gave one push that had him standing, with promise of jumping easily to the continuing route, but in one movement he slipped, a heavy danger of hitting his head to unconsciousness or even breaking a leg, but luckily Ludwig had grasped a tight hold of his hand before that could happen, pulling him to stand on his secure grounds. 

“Thank you,” Feliciano told him, trying to ease the hand away, but Ludwig ended up keeping it, harsh no matter the pull Feliciano tried to take. It was needed, they had to keep bouncing puddles, growing brooks, sinking ground, even hills and intimidating tree roots, and the grasp of their hands kept a hold that had them moving together in simplicity. 

The map told them at a point that they finally reached a stretch that they just had to continue straight, a ground that was strong and dry with no dangers or obstacles to be presented for at least a half an hour walk. Even so, as they continued on with quite the gentility, side by side with no words or glances to each other, the only thing that kept them together was that still hold, grasping and in no way something that they could just ignore no matter the distractions of the swamp around them. Yes, Feliciano admitted that this hold was dear, one that seemed to pass him strength, soft and loving even with the hardened grip, but what was the point if there wouldn’t be any meaning, if Ludwig was just going to pull him away and direct his gaze forward and give no explanations to what he just did. Feliciano agreed that he shouldn’t submit himself to this any longer, pull away just as he would do, uncaring and nonchalant, both his hands meeting in his own grasp, trying to cover well under the dark Heartian cloak he wore to cover himself from the cold air that was arising in this area. 

“Why do you have to keep doing this?” Feliciano practically scolded, looking away with an intensity of hurt, not wanting Ludwig to see it. 

Ludwig griped the air as if trying to pull his hold back, but when all he received was the air, he decided to keep his own hands hanging under his own cloak. Why was he so disappointed anyways? Feliciano did the right thing by letting go, by keeping this distance, as he was supposed to and should by his own personal duty. 

“It’s just a way to help you keep leveling here, Feliciano,” 

“I’m not talking about that!” He suddenly shouted, echoing in the expanses, in his power silencing everything until anything else they had to say between each other could be heard clear. “Why do you keep…showing me that there…might be something, that you do…care for me, and then…always push me away, forget everything and pretend it didn’t happen. I-I’m sick of it! I just wish you could be clearer about this, I wish you could truly be honest with your feelings for me and that you would stick with it, and not be so harsh about it the next day.” He shivered, wishing he could hide himself more in the cloak, and Ludwig feared he was tearing, ones he tried to wash away with the fabric of the robe. Ludwig only sighed, heartbreakingly leaving them in silence for the continuation of that walk. Feliciano felt like hitting his back, wanting to shout insults of betrayal and move ahead of him, not caring if he would get lost or separate from him. 

It was in moments like these that made him miss Berlin, where he had his own space and privacy to run away from him as he wished whenever these things happened, even if they did share a room and had to work in a lot of things together. 

“I already told you…I can’t tell you, and these are just…escapes of what I…truly wish I was able to do more often with you.” Ludwig remained with his gaze still as forward, but even as he wasn’t seeing, he could feel Feliciano’s eyes burning into his back, still questioning and hoping, but yet a faint blush to what he did reveal. “But I cannot let them impose so often, I have a duty that I need to uphold and I can’t let myself get distracted, you should be doing the same…this is not meant to be enjoyed, this a journey to keep all the kingdoms safe and we can’t keep letting our feelings come between that.” 

“But we need them,” Feliciano interrupted him, wishing he could say more, that he could convince, but Ludwig seemed to move further ahead, keeping that very distance from even his words, but close enough to keep watch and not let them drift away. “We ‘rent you so adamant about getting married? And doesn’t the kingdom need our relationship strong to prosper? Then why can’t we give this journey the chance to fix things as well, I did tell you that I would give you chance if you changed. Ludwig…” The way he said his name, it was almost like it stilled him to his control. “I know you have to…hold something dear to me…I know a part of you still holds our promises, it shows in the way you keep letting these moments escape.” Ludwig eyes froze as if he had caught him red handed. 

No matter what he did, he hated it was this obvious, that Feliciano could face him about it, reminding him of how much he was failing and betraying his goal. He wished he could shut any other words, pretend like he wasn’t hearing this, but alone in a swamp with nothing else but their voices, Ludwig couldn’t easily escape from this. 

“Yes, we do have an important duty to fulfill in this trip, but give it its opportunity to fulfill the duty between us as well. I really want us to have something strong, new and different from that of our childhood, I really want us to be the King and Queen our kingdom can look up to and remember. I know…I know you have the potential, please, just give up to everything and…be with me, let this all loose and forget about the tight responsibilities.” He wished he could reach his hand to grasp him, to really let the words sink into him. “Whatever it is you’re trying to hide, it can’t be that bad as to not-” 

“It is,” Ludwig suddenly imposed, somehow angry about all this, a tone harsh and colliding between the trees and even resounding in the water. “It really is, and I don’t need you telling me how is it that I’m supposed to deal with this when you don’t understand. Don’t…don’t try to change my mind, I’m doing this for-” you, for you, “-my own personal reasons and you should keep your head focus on simply reaching our destinations as we should currently. I’m sorry if I am this way, that I hurt you…that I hurt myself. I will try to keep things in the clear as it should be. Believe it or not, it pains me to know I cause you this and…the last I want is to see you hurt…no matter…how much I’ve already done so.” But in the end, there would be meaning, and Feliciano would be grateful. 

To this, Feliciano rolled his eyes, it only made him more lost, he was still unsure, it was still unclear, but he got these words from him and somewhat they were enough for now. They continued on, in the distance watching as the ground moisten, more roots, more obstacles with water that would soon come their way and make their hiking much harder. 

“…can I still know?” Feliciano dared ask. 

“No.” Without space to even think about it, he turned to him, just as they reached a reclining bank, nothing but muggy water separating them from continuing. Ludwig offered his hand for Feliciano to take, for that continuing help they needed to go on forward. “Whatever it is Feliciano, don’t think about it and just… enjoy from whatever times I let myself be free to you, I admit they’re…meaningful and keep…fresh hope in my mind and heart. I ask that you are patient with me sometimes and that…you always learn to forgive.” He hoped this hint was enough, and part of Ludwig was desperate that he got the hidden message, the call that shouted for Feliciano to know, to reveal. Feliciano didn’t receive it, he remained skeptical, eyes heavy on the offered hand wondering if he should really accept this, keep with these holds, these games, and hopefully in the future… maybe there was a chance that Ludwig just hadn’t seen yet. Damn the fact that he indeed was a forgiving person, one that was willing to give Ludwig the continuing hope of revealing, of enjoying, until finally they could live a promised love. Feliciano was determined to show him, to convince him, and with accepting this hold, letting himself be driven close to him, like Ludwig had his goal, Feliciano grew his very own, and that was to make Ludwig understand that no matter what was holding him, there was a way he could still defeat it so their love could reign more. 

Ludwig used a solidifying spell on the water, creating a simple glass walk mostly for the wagon. He pulled Feliciano so he could ride his back, keeping an impressive hold on both his arising Queen and the wagon as he traversed. The weight meant nothing, not when Feliciano was nuzzled on his shoulder, soft and caressing, hands occasionally tracing as a way to calm, and it worked, there was no faltering to his spell and to his hold as he walked on. 

Later they found another bank, Ludwig could stop his spell, he could let Feliciano on the ground once again, easy ground, hands held for if anything tricked them, no matter how calming the rest of their threading for the day went on. They found a spot to rest for the night, both having to come inside the tent to sleep after dinner since Pookie this time didn’t want to transform. It was cold, especially after having rain fall down during the night, both having to take out heavier blankets that they had thought they would only use for Clubs. 

The rain brought a heavy mist in the morning, one that was hard for them to work with as they dismounted the tent and ate their breakfast. Despite it, they had to continue on, Feliciano wanting a turn in following the map. Ludwig let him and he did a pretty good job, finding the landmarks, the routes and marking as he had done the last two days. He could relax trusting that he wouldn’t get them lost. 

At one point, the mist became too heavy, the trees seemed to darken in fearsome intensity, startling them whenever they were surprised with one the foggy air had hidden to their proximity. It was becoming harder and harder to notice their steps, the surroundings blurring into white, leaving no chance for Feliciano to spot a mark. Ludwig raised a lamp to try and help, but it did nothing, they were stuck, and if they moved any further, there was the danger of losing themselves from the trail. 

“What should we do?” Feliciano asked. 

Ludwig gazed around, finding nothing, absolutely nothing to give him an idea. “I think we should stay put and hope this clears soon,” was all he could suggest for now. 

They let the minutes pass but the mist only seemed to intensify, Feliciano having to reach and take a good hold of Ludwig’s arms so he wouldn’t lose him. They brought each other closer, especially when their ears caught sudden rustling. Feliciano instantly panicked, driving himself to Ludwig’s chest and having his arms wrap around him. Ludwig didn’t mind it, he wrapped his own arms around his small figure, attentive to anything that could arise, now when the rustling got intense, nearing. They were already thinking the worst, Khaos’s men, bandits, pirates, taking an opportune moment from the fact that they were alone, with no sight, no clue as to what anybody could do to them. The rustling then joined with sounds of tapping, a whoosh that neared to them, surely coming to the only presence alighted by the lamp still in Ludwig’s grasp. 

“Hold it,” Ludwig whispered to Feliciano, and he did, with both his hands, shaking along with his own nervousness, trying to hide the light along with himself in the protectiveness of Ludwig’s arms. 

Ludwig took a look to one of the trunks in the wagon, it was at the bottom, he couldn’t get a weapon in time, which meant having to deal with magic. He focused, prepared an intense burning fire spell, his arm ready to aim, eyes trying to catch any movement, any silhouette. Only the tapping and the rustling continued, Feliciano closing his eyes and burying them into Ludwig’s chest. 

Silence…and then…a large bending pole pierced right to the ground before them, a shooting sound that had them both jumping, even a little scream from Feliciano. Ludwig instantly took his aim to destroy the pole before anything could reach them, the fire in his hand growing and burning intensely to light up the area in red, only seeking destruction and protection for Feliciano. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it!” A shout came, a feminine voice, finally sliding to the end of the pole to stand before the arising monarchs. She wore a simple robe, marked with a mix of Diamond and Spade symbols, the only thing tying it together being some sashes and other materials that gave it more form, matching well with the dark skinned girl, young, a teenager, curly hair tied in two pony tails with clear blue ribbons. She was quite the eccentric person to meet on a misty day at a swamp. 

“Pardon, your highness.” She bowed, with practice reverence and one Ludwig and Feliciano returned, their fear beginning to slip away, sensing no kind of danger from this young girl. “Michelle Mancham, I believe his majesty, King Francis, told you two about myself.” Ah yes, he did, and what a relief it was to finally meet her. 

Feliciano didn’t fear this mist anymore, this loneliness, he could move apart from Ludwig’s hold, smiling with friendly gleam to this girl. “Francis didn’t tell us you would be so beautiful,” he instantly complimented, much to Ludwig’s nuisance. 

The girl chuckled, a faint blush, bowing once again in thanks. “You are quite the charm yourself, your highness.” It was Feliciano’s turn to blush and giggle, while Ludwig remained as stoic, uncaring. 

“You have almost reached the end of the swamp alone, a great feet to those of the area, but from now you will have my help, were only an hour’s walk away to our next destination.” She pointed excitedly to the distance, like the mist was not there giving them a sense of dread still. 

“Um…” Feliciano wanted to question how exactly she was planning on getting them ahead when nothing could be seen. 

“Just follow me and do exactly as I do.” She took a hold of the pole, which instantly left its bend, shortening until it was but a simple stick which she could twirl and move however she wished. With knowing steps, she dived into the mist, finding the tree she was looking for. With magic, a few movements, the pole grew, taking its rest upon the tree, growing high to reach the branches, steps growing to its side to make it the more easier. Michelle then took out a wand, wood like it was taken from any of the dying trees, mended with jewels and bands to give it a more unique touch for herself. She swung with knowing practice, a composing music that gave the wagon vivacity, flowing it along to join in whatever altitude the pole reached. Ludwig and Feliciano still couldn’t see it, the mist was still too heavy, it was almost like she made their stuff disappear. 

“Come along now.” And she went up, into nothingness, with smiles, liveliness and nothing to fear, while Ludwig and Feliciano remained on the ground still pensive as to what they were supposed to do. 

“Guys…really, we’re on a tight schedule here,” she ushered from the top and Feliciano finally headed by taking his own steps, trying, feeling the balance sure before he made his way up, followed quickly by Ludwig. 

It really didn’t go as high as they thought, it made them reach a platform, to the top of the swamp were things became much clearer, the mist rolling under them as they took this safe grounding. This wasn’t the only platform, long suspended bridges connected several of them, some small, some large as to even hold little cabin houses, all around them in a well-built network. It was incredible how a sudden mist like this was enough to hide this entire structure. 

“Hey!” They heard Michelle call, waving and already standing from a far off platform, in her grasp the wagon with their stuff, pointing to the first long bridge they needed to traverse. 

Ludwig and Feliciano went annoyingly slow, still unsure, new to this and what could occur, but once they realized that the bridges were safe, that Michelle could see more confidence in them…she began to run. 

“Come on! Come on! Come on!” They had no other choice but to join her pace, running along behind her, through various bridges, all kinds of platforms, but Michelle refused to give them any kind of stop or rest. Pookie seemed to chuckle at them from his comfortable position still at the top of the wagon, no matter how harshly Michelle moved it. At one point she left it for it to be returned to Ludwig’s hold, stepping aside and taking out her pole, letting it grow, piercing it to the grounds, then swinging herself with it deeper into the mist. Ludwig and Feliciano remained still watching, impressed and wondered. 

“Don’t just stand around! Go on!” She kept on quickening, bouncing along through the dying mist, clearer for them to see in the distance and follow. 

She kept them forward, moving at such paces throughout the whole day, only stopping when they got too fatigue, having to hydrate, rest their bodies to start again in the coming minutes. The day darkened with the three still on their feat, one that Feliciano was sure he would faint and fall to, into the ground beneath these walkthroughs and give up to total exhaustion. His vision was fading, his feet were faltering, he slumped more and more, and he swore it was magic that was keeping him moving. Everything just seemed so lost that he didn’t notice as they came to a verge, one where fresh air joined, blowing apart his hair, a new color, a new sky. 

“Feliciano!” Ludwig called, bringing him into his arms before he leaped into the drop that landed into the rocky shore, intimidating waves crashing anything in its approach. It was the spray that awoke Feliciano enough to realize that there was no mist anymore, the trees surrounding them not that of a swamp but of a forest. Before them was the vast ocean, in the distance peaks that blended well with the darkness of the sky. Feliciano looked up to see a beautiful starry night, gleaming with promise, with victory to their passing through the swamp and welcoming to the new phase. Michelle, after one last swing from her pole, she lessened it and now stood alongside them, a breath of relief to have finally headed out and into the openings she knew and felt at home at. 

“Those are the Seychelles islands, my home, the entrance to the Oralee.” She pointed to the peaks in the distance. 

“How are we getting over there?” Feliciano questioned, not wanting to think they had to swim. 

Michelle pointed to the side and they noticed the port town, a small one, but with enough lights, action, noise, entrance and departure of boats to make it boisterous as a city should. They went down the platforms and took a well-established route, safe with presence of locals walking along, homes and shops to the sides, growing until they found themselves in the center of the town. So beautiful and quaint, friendly and scenic, it reminded Feliciano of his home village and he hoped to have more time there, but quickly Michelle lead them to the busy port, where she already got them tickets with only but an hour to wait before they had to board. Michelle led them to finally rest in the sitting of a waiting area while she offered to get them some dinner. Feliciano was about to offer to join her but she headed off before he could suggest it, having no choice but to remain there, leaving this village unexplored. He sighed, looking back, seeing that he at least had a wonderful view of it. He took out his sketchbook and did his usual, sitting close to Ludwig so he didn’t have to peek discreetly. This time he kept a watchful eye, not turning away even when Feliciano glanced to him, wanting to see his reactions whenever he added something that was given more form and detail. 

“Why don’t you color them?” Ludwig questioned, after having noticed that the majority his sketches were done in the plainness of his pencil. Not that it wasn’t bad, but he knew how well Feliciano worked with colors and how much he liked it, the shades, the gradients, the glow that made them realistic and like little portals to that moment when he first saw them in person. 

“My colored pencils were in one of the trunks we lost in the train attack,” he remembered with gloom, a deep sigh to losing them, knowing they had been good ones that he had bought himself in Berlin. 

Ludwig couldn’t give him any sympathies for Michelle had returned then with food, which Feliciano devoured desperately after having skipped lunch in favor of doing all that running and moving them ahead. In between they chatted, learning that Michelle once used to live at the castle in Paris, on a sort of internship learning more about royal connections. While there she befriended Francis well, who practically treated her like a daughter, and the arising Queen Lili like a fellow sister. She visited when she could, for her time in the palace had been one she truly enjoyed and hoped to repeat. For now she focused mostly on helping foreign travelers with the passage of the Oralee, knowing all the islands well, those close and far from her own and how to lead to destinations in any part of the Spade Kingdom where the islands finished. She went on with many tales of her kinds of adventures throughout them, making them see that she was indeed well prepared to take the Heartian royals across. Any more of her stories were cut when horns announced the boarding for the boat that was to sail to the Polynesian region of the Oralee, where they would make port in the island of Samoa. They wasted no time, taking their things, Michelle holding only a single bag which she was confident had enough; if anything she could restack in any of the islands they were to visit. 

The boat was large, enough to accommodate the large groups that came, to sustain their activity, for food, for entertainment, and of course their rooms. There were no prestige ones here, they all got the same room treatment and Feliciano was glad about that. The room Ludwig and him shared was right across Michelle’s, for them to go to if they needed anything or they just had concerning questions. She suggested they took their rest immediately, in the late morning they had a particular way of setting off to their next island and they needed to have the energy for it. They headed in, the room small, but at least each had their own bed and sufficient enough space to leave their wagon. Without waiting they instantly set off to prepare themselves to sleep, washing what they could, picking their bed, trying them out, laying and surely readying their eyes for that rest. 

“Do you…still want colored pencils?” Ludwig asked, breaking for once the silence. 

Feliciano was surprised, but he tried not to show it as much, wanting to give Ludwig the confidence to start out their conversations just like this more often. “Well…it’s all right if I don’t have them, but it be nice-…well to be honest…I really do miss dealing with colors and I really want my sketches to have more vibrancy, but maybe in Washington I’ll have the chance to get some.” He smiled, trying to hide the longing, but Ludwig easily saw pass it. 

They could indeed wait until Washington…but- …he nodded, turning his gaze to the ceiling, settling and ready for sleep. Feliciano found his comfortable spot, releasing a delighted sigh as he sunk into it. 

“Good night,” he actually wished, now Ludwig’s turn to be surprised, turning to him, only to see that Feliciano was already set into his sleep, eyes closed and only his breaths to give him movement in his dreams. 

“Night,” he still wished as well, turning and wanting his own, a little glow after those last words for the day. 

Despite how small it was, it was sweet, it was releasing, a little start to how the routine of their nights could change.


	38. Chapter 38

They arrived to Samoa a late morning as they had been promised. It was a beautiful island, one that had Feliciano wondered in delight as he starred to their approach through the room window. Tall singular mountains of green, a blue sea, white sand, a little simple town to make port, not the mess of people Ludwig and Feliciano were already used to. 

As they came down, the sun shone a nice intense, one that had Ludwig and Feliciano ridding their jackets and cloaks, deciding it was best to stay in simple clothes while they were in the Oralee. Still, it was a comfortable one, of summer, of days to spend splashing in those pristine waters. 

Michelle was ahead of them, serving already as their guide, Ludwig and Feliciano glad since they were indeed lost as to what they should do next. As they headed outside the port, now into the town, Michelle spotted a figure, a familiar one that had her dashing, running, waving and crushing into the embrace of another female. They bounced and their faces were full of greetings, words catching up with the length they hadn’t seen each other, all a jumble that Ludwig and Feliciano couldn’t understand, easing behind them but not wanting to interrupt, even though they were already standing there pretty awkwardly. 

“Oh, I have to introduce, your highness, this is Sefina Lopamaua, Samoan native and will join along with the passage,” Michelle introduced in proudness, the young girl bowing in clear excitement to be working with arising royals. 

“It is an honor,” she said. 

“Honor is ours, your island is absolutely beautiful, I hope we get to see much more,” Feliciano complimented, his eyes still gazing around, finding flowers, unique buildings, houses, distanced waterfalls and even the sparkle as waves crashed against the shore. 

“Thank you so much, your highness, and we will, there are many other islands were going to see that I’m sure you will enjoy as much. Come along then, we immediately have to set off.” She began her leading through the town, then taking a deeper route into the forests, away from the small commotion of people and visitors, to the privacy of only them as they were the only ones on the trail. 

“Hey, what about these guys, have they arrived yet?” Michelle wondered, walking ahead to join Sefina’s side. 

She rolled her eyes, knowing who she was talking about. “Last night actually, insisted on staying in my place and not leaving me with any ounce of sleep,” she groaned and rubbed her head. 

“As expected,” Michelle laughed, leaving Ludwig and Feliciano in the doubt. 

They were not explained anything, just to follow on, in a long thread that took them hours. Finally, by lunch time, as Feliciano’s stomach could tell, they reached the edge of a flowing river, a woodened platform, Sefina disappointed to see that there was nothing there yet. 

“I can’t believe these guys,” she groans, stomping her feet, easing close to the platform, hoping to find something, just well hidden and away from her vision. Nothing, there’s nothing of what they promised they would bring by this hour. Sefina groaned loudly once again, Michelle coming to offer her a counseling pat on her shoulder. 

“Well I am hungry, why don’t we make something right now while we wait?” Feliciano suggested, already picking the trunk and basket with all their ingredients and food utensils. Sefina agreed, hoping it could distract her from any more growing anger. 

Feliciano made them an involtini, a plate neither of them had tried before since its availability was only in the Italian province in Hearts, but in turn, Sefina made a coconut rice of the area and Ludwig and Feliciano adored it, surprisingly making a good companion to the involtini. Michelle offered some fruits and it was a nice tranquil lunch between them…until shouting laughs joined, rustling, a large amount of tapping poles as this group made their way between the trees, in a mess of shouts between themselves. The four of them kept watchful eyes between the trees, until finally, a child, no older than thirteen, came along with a big smile, with her own pole, dressed in her own robes of blue, sashes and silver clips. Other than the pole, she also held, in a tight hold like it was a dear friend, a large canoe, with quiet the ease, jumping right over them with her own special twirls before she finally landed, throwing the canoe over to the platform by the river, lessening her pole, turning to the four with a smile and then chanting: “I won!” 

“Well some of us weren’t carrying only one canoe!” This time a boy joined, older, dressed in yellows, around Michelle and Sefina’s age, with similar looks to the girl, with his own pole, carrying this time two canoes with easy strength towards the same place. 

“Rosangeliz! Emmanuel! This wasn’t even supposed to be a competition in the first place!” Three last figures came, two seeming Ludwig and Feliciano’s age, one particular figure looking much older, standing surely and proud as the leader, holding the most canoes, three to be precise, while the others only held one. They all met in the same platform to place the rest of the canoes, looking like quite a mess, but the entire group was now presented, all bowing after the eldest insisted that they should before the royals in their mist. 

“On behalf of my brothers and sisters, I apologize for such a rude entrance, your highness,” 

“Oh it’s nothing to worry about, you all seemed like you were having fun,” Feliciano commented with his ever cheerful smile, forgiven and curious to their presence and the many canoes. 

“Well now that we’re all here, does it mean we can continue ahead?” Sefina questioned to them, standing and already making her way to prepare. 

“Of course, we can leave this very instant,” the eldest said, making way for her. 

All worked to place the canoes on the water, some already boarded, leaving only three empty ones tied to the platform while they finished. 

“Um…what are we going to do?” Feliciano asked after Michelle ushered him and Ludwig to stand up and come close. 

“We’re taking these canoes to travel throughout the rest of the islands,” she explained happily, seeing no difficulties and dangers, she was surely used to traveling like this already. 

“Canoes? Through the whole left of the Oralee?” Ludwig questioned, spotting at the end of the river open ocean, the next island but a far off dark peak. Was it even safe? Can these canoes take the force of the waters they would meet? The rest could tell feel the newcomers’ unease, as expected from foreigners. Some rolled their eyes, others chuckled at such weakness showed by powerful beings. 

“Don’t worry, our ancestors have traveled like this throughout the Oralee for centuries, the knowledge passed down to us and tested to make sure we are capable just as our forefathers. You are in good hands, just follow our orders and you will do fine,” one of the woman composed surely, her calming tone and expression reminiscent of a mother. She pointed to the empty canoes, marked with Heartian symbols, just for them. The youngest of the group, holding the oars, began to hand them in, even throwing Ludwig and Feliciano’s. That little girl already began paddling her canoe in the water with finesse, in zigzags, laughing, turning and twisting, clearly showing that this was art she knew well along with her brothers and sisters. To Ludwig and Feliciano, it didn’t seem like they had any other choice, so they had to accept, gazing to each other, nodding to that sureness, letting any relieving sighs escape before they began their own boarding. 

The teachings they gave were little, nothing really assuring, but they wasted no time in bringing them forward, out into the open where the river ended, sun shining on them brightly, waves for now ones they could control, that let them admire the clear transparency, the green hills they left behind and the new ones that were coming ahead. The wagon was left, all their luggage tied in a protective cloak in Ludwig’s canoe. Pookie now made Feliciano’s hair his standing, looking quite fearful to all the deep waters he was surrounded with. 

“You should pay attention guys, Carlos is going to explain some last things before we set off.” Michelle warned, close to them to make sure they didn’t drift apart and that they were rowing as they should. 

The eldest, who they identified was this Carlos, raised his arm to catch everyone’s attention. “All right, we have to take them to the Indian province in Spades, which you all know means going through the Polynesian Region and the Caribbean Region, it’s one of the longest threads through the Oralee but the one we know the most. We will meet with a lot of open ocean like this, but a trick were going to add is entering through the rivers of different islands for quicker access and for hiding, we rather be sure to not meet any of kind of threat from Khaos’s men. Are we all clear?” They all nodded, some excitedly, others with fearful trembles. “Your highness, just make sure to stay close to the group, if anything happens, we’ll be here to solve what we can.” 

“Just remember the techniques we taught you,” the motherly woman said. 

Like that they started, forward and onward, in laughter, in expectations and in courage. Despite how fearful Feliciano had been in the beginning, he ended falling into ease once they passed the rivers of the first island, once he got more control of the canoes, of the waters he befriended, their waves not so intimidating anymore. It was the same for Ludwig, who quickly got the hang of it, in quickened paces to match with the rest of the group. Michelle decided on remaining in the back, striking conversation with Feliciano from time to time, which the rest would add with their own remarks, having the group laughing no matter the sudden harshness the currents would take, but it was never enough to turn them away or drift them apart. 

Feliciano was enamored with the crystalline of the waters, of the different fauna they met in each of the islands, of the new animals that took rest, mixing of Diamond reign and Spades reign, of new cultures, of new people, who humbly offered them stay for the nights, in little cabin houses that made Feliciano feel like he was more at tune with the liveliness of these natures. So many nights he would try to sketch everything he saw in the day, only to be scolded by Ludwig, who wanted him to have his rest for the other rounds of rowing they would do for the next days; they were still nowhere near official lines of Spades. 

One afternoon, they passed a herd of Spadian whales, clear and beautiful with marking that gave them their names, looking up to these new rowers with curiosity. Feliciano waved to them, wishing to drown them in compliments of their beauty. They would only swim by indifferent, but Feliciano couldn’t hold it, he had to take out his sketchbook, stopping his rowing and letting the current move him along with the rest to capture the moment completely. 

“Feliciano, pay attention ,” Ludwig scolded, never leaving his sight from him. 

“I am, I just really need to draw this,” he still insisted. 

“If you turn over or start drifting apart, don’t start crying.” 

“Of course I will, and since you’re my overly worried and protective king, I’m confident you will quickly come to save me and make sure I stay on the route even if I was painting on a canvas,” he commented with a proud smile as he just finished a particular fin. 

“Haha,” Ludwig rolled his eyes, beginning to row forward ahead once Feliciano shut the sketchbook and went back to his rowing. 

A day later, a proud flag showed their official entrance into the Spade Kingdom, still a row of islands to pass, but they were at the ends of the Caribbean region, only three more days of sailing and they were on Indian shores. They all shouted in victory at the news, raising their oars and chanting pledges of the kingdom…well those in the group who were from the Spades side of the Oralee. After that decree they moved on ahead, through an island once again, with more wild rivers, more birds flying over them and creatures taking peeks through the woods. 

“Hey, I recognize this place,” Emmanuel noticed. 

“Don’t tell me were by the Danika River,” Sefina managed to see. 

“And you know what that means,” Anthone smirked. 

“The fish challenge!” Rosangeliz announced loudly, hollering and raising her oar in a chant. The rest began to shout in their excitement, going on with banters on who was going to win and why, recalling past wins and losses, gained advantages and how they could use it this time. 

“What’s the fish challenge?” Feliciano asked, since he and Ludwig were the only ones left out of knowing. 

“The Danika river is plentiful in fish of all kinds, so much that they even jump out, but it’s also one of the most challenging rivers, with falls, fast currents, even boulders and rocks that make the trek the more dangerous,” Nadia explained. 

“So there’s a game!” Rosangeliz proclaimed. 

“Okay, so basically-” Anthone fixed his dreadlocks more into a bun, clearly preparing himself, “-the point of the game is to catch as many fishes as possible and keep them in your canoe, the more rare the fish is, the more points you get.” 

“Sounds…rather simple,” Ludwig dared comment. 

“Oh no, no, no, definitely not.” Michelle was almost insulted. 

“It’s like Nadia mentioned, the river is wild, it’s normal for people even with experience to lose things or even be tipped off, one of the biggest challenges is keeping the fishes inside your canoe,” Carlos continued, preparing his oar, stopping them before the entrance so they all had their chance to start fairly. 

“I once had a whole pile, but one jump had them flying and I only managed to hold two in my hands,” Anthone remembered with dread. 

“If I recall, that was the one I won, right?” Emmanuel wanted to remind. 

“Because you used a net!” 

“That was completely unfair,” Nadia agreed. 

“Definitely no nets allowed this time,” Sefina added. 

“Aaawww,” Rosangeliz complained, having to place her own net back to its compartment. 

“Can I play?” Feliciano asked, quite excited himself. 

“Feliciano,” Ludwig scolded in a growl. 

“Of course! We’re always eager for new participants, just be careful all right, like we mentioned, it gets really dangerous, just make sure not to stay too close to the banks,” Michelle advised. 

“Do you want to play too, your highness?” Nadia asked Ludwig. 

“I would prefer not to.” 

They all groaned. 

“Come on!” 

“It will be fun!” 

“Yeah!” 

“Don’t be such a codfish!” 

“Join us, it’s no harm!” 

“Thank you all for the kind offer but I rather not be distracted by something so childish,” 

“Or you’re just afraid about how easily I’ll beat you,” Feliciano challenged with a smirk. 

They all laughed and grinned upon Ludwig, confident in Feliciano’s words. 

“You? Oh no, if I were to participate, I assure you the victory could might as well be handed to me this instant,” 

“Oh please Ludwig, I know for a fact that this is the first time you have ever rowed a boat like this,” 

“Just as I know that this is also yours,” 

“Yeah, but at least I have good arm movement,” 

“And I have good direction!” 

“It’s Not enough, I can spot a lot of things way better than you can,” 

“And I can maintain a better hold of anything,” he pointed to the fact that all their stuff were still tied to his canoe. 

“If you’re so confident, then why don’t you participate and prove it?” 

“Fine, I will, and once I beat you, I want an apology and full acceptance of my winning, along with reverences and praises,” he threatened, quite playfully, taking his side by Feliciano, as Carlos was readying their entrance. 

“Fine then, and if I win, I want your adoration and even kisses.” 

Ludwig laughed, but prepared his oar, his stature, for full on dedication to this. The rest laughed and clapped, taking their positions. 

“Glad we are to have you join us, your highness. Now, as tradition calls, I’ll be the first one to head in, and with that the game officially begins and it ends once we reach the Kapil River. The only rule is to stop if any of us are in grave danger. Ready, set-” Feliciano shot Ludwig a playful smirk, readying to sink him, even splashing some water at him from his oar, Ludwig in turn splashed at him with his hand, earning both a chuckle, “-and go!” 

The river took Carlos in a clean swipe, the current rushing him off quicker than the fastest horses. Turn by turn it took the rest, until all were in its grasp, no one saved by its wild sprays, the occasional gushes of water, which at turned landed them a fish, Anthone the first to have one in his haul. They bounced, they twisted, meeting small falls, their canoes smashing constantly against small or large boulders, but lucky their material was strong enough to withstand, to keep them continuous, fishes bouncing before them as they promised. Each took their chance to extend their free hand and take to their secureness several, each earning their own sufficient pile. 

As they went half through it, that’s when things became dirty and they all started getting creative with how exactly they could assure their winning. Pookie, knowing that he was too at risk on Feliciano’s head, decided on helping him maintain the pile safe on the canoes’ flooring, having to withstand the temptation to take one of those delicious fishes into his mouth. 

“No, no, no, no, no Pookie, I can’t have you compromising,” Feliciano joked, just as he used his oar to bring about three. 

He glanced to the others, spotting as Ludwig tried to keep in his arms a pretty large one, but a bounce had made him loose it, along with several small ones that had been inside his haul. Feliciano laughed, making it obvious that he had seen that, then with pride pointed to the shinning pile he had untouched. It was just the distraction to not notice a boulder he instantly crashed on, spinning him along with the currents, making him loose many in all directions, some even flew to Rosangeliz’s canoe adding to her own points. Feliciano groaned heavily once he was back to the proper direction, but it made it Ludwig’s turn to laugh, rowing by him, extending his arm and actually taking one from Feliciano’s messed pile to add to his own. 

“Hey! No fair, you’re being a thief!” Feliciano shouted. 

“There are no rules that say I shouldn’t,” Ludwig defended, giving him one last smirk before continuing ahead. 

Oh no, Feliciano was not going to leave it at that, he was determined. He found his oar and went on ahead, continuing with his catching, making sure to be the closest to Ludwig. The rest didn’t matter anymore, the competition seemed to be only between them as they pushed, as they stole, as the splashed, taking their targets, shouting along banters, but in joy, in loud laughs that echoed enjoyment to the rest. They were genuinely having fun, distracted in only them, in how they could bring more grins and shouts with their crashes and teasing that they didn’t notice approaching sharp rocks that Carlos had forgot to warn them about. Knowing, the rest simply rowed aside, hoping that Ludwig and Feliciano followed their lead, but both were lost in the gleam of their eyes, Ludwig only managed to move aside by a hair, but it wasn’t the same luck for Feliciano. He was heading straight to their approach, through them with what knows his chances of survival. 

Ludwig instantly went to the saving, he pushed his canoe aside and jumped, taking landing in one of the rocks to then jump at Feliciano’s side at his own canoe, who completely stopped rowing and instead took a tight holding of Pookie, preparing for his canoe to be smashed to pieces and for him to just swim the rest of the way, if he could even manage. 

They were in the clutches, and although they did smash occasionally into the rocks, Ludwig tried to keep the boat forward, avoiding the sharpest rocks, taking the heaviest falls with strength, turning, twisting them all the way until they got to the calmer exit. Feliciano had settled as a ball unto Ludwig’s chest, keeping Pookie close, gripping from time to time at the safety of his skin, but once it all settled, that they sailed in line, no new sprays, no falls, harsh currents, rocks, or even jumping fishes, Feliciano finally sat, although still maintaining a strong hold of Ludwig while Pookie settled on flying around them to make sure they were fine. 

“Are you all right?” Ludwig caressed his arm, the side of his face, wet but no cuts or bruises. 

“Ye-yes, I’m fine,” he nodded, sitting well before him, noticing that they were finally in another river, more serene and steady, the last trace of the Danika but a small waterfall behind them. “See, I can always trust you to come save me no matter what,” he smiled with deep appreciation, a beautiful one that Ludwig neared to, grinning himself and admitting in his mind that yes, he was the overly worried and protective king that will always be there for him. In their eyes, in those smiles, in that still hold, they seemed to forget about the rest who were just…starring, wondering if they even knew they were there.

“You two are so sweet,” Nadia complimented, which woke them from their dreamy stupor, embarrassingly moving away even if they were still in the same canoe. Ludwig looked around for his, which at that very moment finally fell from the waterfall, upside down, all his fish free, their stuff now loose and floating along on the river. He groaned, but with Feliciano’s help, they set it up right and got their things; they would surely dry them well in their next stop. 

They continued in silence until they stopped for a late lunch, where they counted for fishes that they needed to cook and proclaimed Feliciano the winner. He jumped and shouted with the rest of the group and even Ludwig clapped at his success. It was while they waited for the fish to be done that Ludwig thought about how he actually had fun playing that game with them, even if he lost after trying to save Feliciano. 

“I was a kid the last time I laughed like that,” Ludwig admitted to Feliciano as they had some bread. 

“Really?” Feliciano wondered, saddened that it took him this long to finally let himself have fun like that, even if grown, even if with such duties as becoming king in the future. 

“Well, as an arising King you really can’t let yourself have the time for such things, you have to be focused, attentive and ignore such frivolous things that aren’t beneficial for your kingdom,” he admitted. 

“Although it is important to do everything you can for the wellbeing of your kingdom, it doesn’t mean that you have to completely cut your own happiness. When chances like this appear, there’s no problem with taking part of them, I think our kingdom would really appreciate to know their King can be happy, that he can have fun and be more approachable to his people, it shows more positivity than you think,” Feliciano smiled, trusting him into these outburst. “You really should laugh more Ludwig, you have a beautiful smile,” he admitted with a faint blush, but his gaze still remnant on him to see Ludwig’s eyes widen, to share a similar blush and then thank him and accept with that very lovely smile. 

Their lunch was quick, soon they were back on the river, to arrive at the dimming of the day at a quaint little town. They were kind to give them supplies, a plentiful dinner and even little cabin houses for them to stay. Ludwig and Feliciano were given one right at the edge of the river, kind of distant from the merriment and fullness of the town, but still quite a relaxing place to lay down and sketch. The cabin did not have walls, but just thick curtains that they could rise as they wished. Feliciano had all the ones facing the river, the hills and the forest, raised, even if the late night, even if he could have easy approach by animals or whatever sickening winds. He didn’t care, it was a wonderful view, a refreshing air, and even if he had a nice comfortable bed, he lay on the soft wood of the floor, a simple blanket over his lower body, his sketchbook before him, Pookie on the edge, his tail swishing even as he rested. Feliciano smiled, he made sure to add him to the picture. 

Heavy steps, the entrance curtain was moved, Ludwig arrived, after saying he had to go stock some stuff to their own supplies after dinner. He did bring a bag with all those things, leaving it by their luggage at the door, but one particular wrapping he kept on his hands, approaching Feliciano. 

“I believe you still owe me something,” Feliciano reminded with a smirk, as he turned to welcome him. 

Ludwig gazed around him wondering; he had forgotten. 

“I won the fish challenge, and I did say I wanted your adorations and kisses as my prize,” he cheekily said, expecting them that very instant. 

“Oh, of course, your wonderful and extravagant highness, the most fairest in all the kingdoms, why the very Aces envy at your beauty, in your magnificent skills that no other painter or musician could compare, I should sit down and write this very instant a long elegy about all your triumphs,” Ludwig bowed jokingly, earning a fit of laughter from his arising Queen. He kneeled, offering then the wrapped package. “All joking aside, I…brought you something.” He presented it forward, Feliciano gazing curiously for the longest while. It was just rather odd to receive gifts from Ludwig like this now. He still ended up taking it, uncovering until he was presented with a box of color pencils. It wasn’t anything like the ones he used to have, but Feliciano could tell it was from good materials in the island that could color delightfully as any other. It would surely make do for the rest of the journey. 

“Ludwig…dear Aces, thank you so much! They’re wonderful, I wish I could show my appreciation more.” He gazed up to him with enough splendor, hugging the box to show how dearly it was that he had really wanted them and how it now completed his sketching materials. 

“Don’t fret, just thought it would be better for your sketches, also to have them now instead of waiting until Washington.” He sat, taking his spot near to him, gazing in front to quite the beautiful scene. 

Feliciano placed the pencils before him, going back on his sketches to begin his coloring, choosing a past one of a view he had captured when they were flying over the Scandinavian provinces with the joker Vikings… that’s when he remembered. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed,” he pointed. 

“I thought my words of adoration were enough,” 

“I said kisses too, Ludwig,” he smirked. 

Ludwig flushed, trying to make it seem like he was uninterested by rolling his eyes. “Do I…do I really have to?” 

“Mhm.” And Feliciano tapped his cheek, still, closing his eyes and awaiting for the approach. 

Ludwig was hesitant and for a moment he wondered if he should just walk away, but Feliciano looked so peaceful, his frame so beautiful, his cheek there for the offering, surely to be as soft, a little reminder of that first kiss they had shared long ago. He finally neared, slow, nervous, but he managed to lay a simple one, enough of a sensation to have them reeling, for Feliciano to give a little moan, already lost to the feel of those lips on his skin. 

“There,” Ludwig concluded, sitting back again, still blushing over how easily he let himself fall to that request. 

“I said kisses,” Feliciano smirked, his feet swaying, clearly waiting for more. 

“Ugh, be specific then, how many?” 

“Hmmmmm,” he wondered childishly, “Ten!” 

Ludwig rolled his eyes, “Fine.” 

He laid just as Feliciano, neared ever closer, and confidently, he began to lay them, letting themselves that bliss, for Feliciano to smile with an occasional moan, for Ludwig to even lay them as a smile. At one point he even lost count, surely going more than that ten. Each became long, an excuse for Ludwig to feel this skin against his lips, heavenly and full and both still wanted more. Feliciano turned his face then, just as Ludwig was nearing for another, but he stopped before they could crash, letting their breaths mingle, their foreheads lay against each other, teasing with temptation, but Ludwig just couldn’t and he let a disappointed sigh to let him know just how upset he was that he had to deny the paradise of his lips. He instead raised his hand, caressing at his chin, pulling his face down until he could lay that final kiss on his forehead. 

“There, that’s enough kisses,” he smiled, resting his hands on the floor and looking forward, slumping as Feliciano tried to distract any of his disappointments by beginning to color. 

Ludwig settled by remaining as he was, starring to the process of Feliciano’s painting like a sort of mental therapy, cooling whatever storms and aches in his head. Feliciano had just finished painting one of the high mountains they have spotted, in the very same tint it would glow in the night. He was reaching now for a darker blue color to paint that very sky, with the add of whites, purples and other blues to remember the true splendor of the stars and clouds. 

“You’ve gotten better, if that’s even possible, when we were ten you were already painting canvases like the murals in the castle, I can’t imagine the extent of what you can do now.” 

Feliciano smiled and chuckled, adding then some shine to the glow of the crescent moon. “I just never stopped, I kept on reading and Nonno even got me more art books from the around the kingdom, there were also things I found in the castle when I moved in. My inspiration as well my curiosity grew, I started trying out new things and exploring new ideas. I can actually make sculptures and mosaics now,” he grinned proudly. 

“Amazing,” Ludwig complimented. 

“Mhm…what about you?” Feliciano was curious. 

Ludwig was startled back slightly, thinking and realizing that he never really pursued a hobby like this. Those past nine years his grandfather completely dedicated to teaching him everything about the Kingship, testing and cramming him up in his study room for hours about all kinds of things concerning the position. He already knew how to make all kinds of agreements by the time he was fourteen, proclamations and pledges by heart, any other times used for preparing him in skills of combat, war and strengthening his body and mind for it to fit along with his early power activation. Such things as art and music were things that they pushed to the side, even if his own interest for them, how he wanted to indulge in the philosophy collection of any of the libraries, in the countless of stories about the Aces and in playing music boxes from the best composers of history. His only chance for freedom was training the army dogs and even so it had duty tied to it. 

“The last time I touched any kind of art supply was when I was looking for the paint jar collection to send for your twelfth birthday,” he remembered, any other moments just not granted. 

“Really? So…you basically haven’t drawn or painted anything…since we were kids?” Feliciano wondered. 

“I believe so,” Ludwig easily agreed. 

The arising queen could not accept this. 

“We’re changing that right now!” He put the colored pencils between them, clearly to choose, pointing to the picture to the side, a Norwegian village they had flown over, spectacular, to detail, alive to the point that Ludwig swore he could see the figures moving. 

“I cannot, my abilities had remained the same as they were back then, I will only ruin it,” 

“You won’t! I’m sure I will still like it, I’ll help you if you’re unsure about what to do, but really, color how you wish,” Feliciano insisted. 

“I can’t-” 

“Please, do this with me!” He pouted, with a glint in his eyes, a shine to his skin and lips; Ludwig wondered if he had hypnotized him to accept. 

He sighted and finally agreed, taking a green one, figuring he could start with the mountains, but as he inched his hand close, he hesitated, wondering if it was right to paint it all green, he remembered red in those hills too, what if this wasn’t even the right green, where should he even start, should he go for the edges, the top, the center? The end of the pencil was tapping into his hand as he thought on to pressure, a sign of concern that Feliciano spotted as his gaze never left his hand movements curious to how he wanted to start. Feliciano sighed and brought his hand forward, clasping his, a surprising jolt that had them both gazing to their eyes, Feliciano erupting with a confident smile. 

“I’ll help,” he guided, bringing his hand to finally touch the paper, for that green to begin its filling, the grasped hand giving Ludwig the confidence to go ahead, knowing that if anything, Feliciano’s hold was there to aid. 

For that little time before they headed off to sleep, they enjoyed, they smiled, a growing familiar air, a tight hold that never left, even when Ludwig changed colors, when Feliciano himself wanted to continue with his own picture. It was a needed hold, comforting and relieving, of past friendship and the chance for a new one to grow.


	39. Chapter 39

After those three days, no more islands were spotted, but a meet of large land, their first entrance into the main shores of the Spade Kingdom, more precisely, the Indian province. It was dense jungle, blues, greens and no village, town or city to welcome them. It was rather fearful for both Ludwig and Feliciano, who throughout the days they had spent in the Oralee were used to meeting abundance of people and life no matter where they stopped. It must have been the same the rest felt, for eeriness settled between them, slowing their strokes as they all gazed to the desolation, trying to find a place to make the dock they had been promised. 

In the distance they began to hear a shout, a calling, all keeping their eyes attentive to this, until finally, they spotted, at the very end of the bay, a single cabin house, a small little thing that surely held but one room. At its side stood a man, waving vigorously, anything to try and grab the attention of the coming group. They answered to it and they all began a hastened rowing, until finally their canoes met the sand of this land and they could all come down and let their feet touch this very small beach. They all came forward to this man, who bowed and offered a letter for the arising King and Queen of Hearts. Ludwig quickly ripped it apart and began reading, one from the organizers at the Spadian castle concerning how they were going to be dealing with their route from there to Washington. 

“This cabin is small, but I will do what I can to make it comfortable to the Oralee guides until you are ready to leave tomorrow,” the man suggested, offering the door for them to come in as they pleased. 

“For us only?” Sefina questioned. 

“What about Ludwig and Feliciano?” Nadia wondered. 

“We already have to go ahead,” Ludwig affirmed, “half an hour walk from here a carriage with horses is already waiting, and we can’t stall, were already late as it is.” 

They all saddened, for it meant that they had to wish goodbye. Feliciano, as emotional as he was, took his turn thanking each one, embracing and kissing them as if they were long life friends. Ludwig instead took supplies the man had already prepared for them, ordering their luggage into bags that had been sent, having to leave the trunks and baskets. Ludwig wrapped the scepter in a special cloak, well hidden at the bottom of one of his bags. By the time he gave Feliciano his own to carry, he was done with his farewells, Ludwig giving his own with simple words and a strong bow. 

“Good luck,” Michelle wished them. 

“Don’t forget about us!” Rosangeliz waved. 

“May the Aces bless the rest of your journey,” Carlos hoped. 

Ludwig and Feliciano began this new trek on land, Feliciano constantly looking back to wave at them, to hear their shouts of promise, all until the hill they were going downward on blocked any other gaze between them. It was once again only Ludwig, Feliciano and Pookie, who was now on Feliciano’s shoulder, watching well around him, especially between the trees for any kind of danger. Feliciano made sure to always stay directly on Ludwig’s side, the jungle seemed even denser here, lonely, loud shrilling noises of different animals causing quite a haunting feeling. Feliciano ended up taking Ludwig’s arm as a sort of comfort, to cease any fear, any trembling, Ludwig was here, Ludwig was here, he kept repeating to himself. 

In the late afternoon they came upon a small little house with a quaint little family just like the Blanc in Diamonds who gave them a carriage with horses. It was not the eloquence of the past coaches they had borrowed in their journey, with it being mostly cringing wood, some hay with blankets as beds, but it was large and spacious enough and two good horses to bring it along. The letter had specified that they were meant to travel what was left of that day, the whole night, even the next day, until they arrived to Bilaspur, where it said they would meet with a Neeraja Patel who was in charge of organizing their journey through the rest of the Indian province and even the Chinese province until they got to America. All they did in the next of their trajectory in the wagon was sleep, Feliciano would try to sketch, which was almost impossible in this bumpy road or he would actually strike up a chat with Ludwig. He loved how they were more open to talk like this now, about things such as what jackets they found the most annoying, how their own dancing lessons had gone and even how much they missed their mothers. Sure, they hadn’t gone close to romantic heights, but this growing friendship, of conversations where they filled in those missed years was just enough for Feliciano, and more and more he was really starting to enjoy Ludwig’s presence. 

On the day they arrived to Bilaspur, the guards that watched over the gates to the hilltop village stopped them. They knew who they were and even the meaning to their presence, but the path to this man was to be done by foot, through a singular path that lead up to the very top, where a magnificent palace lay, shimmering in colors to delight, halting them both to the spot as they admired its richness along with the ones of the rest of the buildings that showered down, that introduced the village. All kinds of shades of blues, of silvers, jewels, arches, peeks, Spade symbols decorating every building, even the very people that peeked through the doors and windows to witness these new arriving guests. As Ludwig and Feliciano climbed, they got quite the crowd, following them, their eyes wondered, like they were the true jewels in this village, ignorant to all the richness they were already surrounded with. Ludwig kept Feliciano close, for it started to become rather odd, the kind of attention they were getting was almost like worshipping, unlike anything they had met with crowds such as this. They all knew why they were here and thus they followed them to meet him, children pointing and guiding, with excited laughs and skips that Feliciano was tempted to join, but Ludwig still maintained his strong hold that wouldn’t dare let him go too far. 

The palace came closer and closer, more for them to take details in the decorated marbles, to each little intricate design, tall arches, imperial domes, expanded windows and doors, an entrance gate to match its high refinery. It was desolate, no one was there to welcome them as they hoped, not even guards, just the rest of the villagers behind them, waiting alongside them. 

Suddenly, not from the gate, but from the sides of the palace, a young girl rushed forward with guards following behind her, out of breath, weak, hunching and close to falling exhausted on the floor, but her dark heavy eyes on them refused to let her so. She straightened, she presented, as elegant as her prestigious sari, lahanga and choli, but her gaze remained just as awed, silence continuing on between them for she was nervous at what kind of words she should use for the presence before her. She had to hasten, it was rather rude to leave them there with no kind of greeting or words. 

“You both don’t understand the honor that we all feel to have you here in the village, we will all do what we can to give you the stay you both deserve.” She was still nervous, a lost look in her eye, clear to them that her mind was pensive on something else that was not really before her. 

“The honor should be ours, thank you for accepting our stay here,” Ludwig told. 

“The village and the people are absolutely beautiful, and the palace, breathtaking, any kind of stay here would be perfect, thank you,” he bowed and gave his usual charming smile, that caused the girl to grin largely in return, her ease coming, her nervousness slowly leaving. 

“As kind as-” she had to cut herself before she continued, she was given clear instructions to not mention this. 

“I really don’t mean to be rushing, but we were told to meet with a man named Neeraja Patel,” Ludwig wondered. 

“Oh yes, I’m his younger sister, Priya Patel. I was sent to bring you inside, come along.” She signaled the guards and they in turn signaled others in the palace, thus the gates were opened for their entrance. She readily headed inside, looking back to them, giving them the assurance to come and for her to lead them as she should. They instantly did, leaving the crowds, Feliciano giving them a wave before he focused on keeping a tight hold of his bags as they went along. 

More secluded, more calm, as if they stood away from the village. More richness was presented to them, all walls, all floors, each corner, decorated extravagantly, a new thing to spot with every gaze. Their eyes were so focused around them, on the mirrors, on the vases, desks, tapestries, that Priya had to keep constant looks to make sure they were still following her. 

They handed their bags to some servants along the way, who brought them to their already assigned room, before climbing up, surely to the tallest part until they stopped before a large salon, as richly decorated as the rest, all kinds of pillows and blankets around the floors, along with plants and…were those winged blue tigers and…a peacock? 

“Ah, you have finally arrived,” one man greeted aloud, spreading his arm and making his presence, although small, large enough to resonate across the whole area, seeming to pour out of the very large windows. He stood from his place, at the very center against the wall, covered by a rich jeweled veil and the most comfortable pillows at his vicinity. 

“I am Neeraja Patel, I assume everything has gone well with your trip and arrival. You two must be hungry, join me for dinner, my servants have already prepared a table.” He ushered them down until they arrived to a separate room with a very large table flooded with all kinds of foods native to the province. Both Ludwig and Feliciano were overwhelmed, the food seemed to pile, and surely no matter what they did, they wouldn’t be able to take from everything, even if the scent was amazing and they were indeed eager to try what they could. 

They sat, finding space next to each other, already plates presented for them to pick and serve, along with rich glasses of Mango Lassi, which Feliciano loved and even asked for more as they dined. Priya then sat and ate as well, joining in what Ludwig thought was rather frivolous conversations of this palace’s history, Feliciano asking about all kinds of architectural details, even how this placed worked with weathers. As Ludwig gazed around, hoping for a moment to ask, his eyes landed on Priya as he noticed something rather peculiar. She was stilled in a trance, her eyes lost in a definite looking, a direction that was in Feliciano’s sitting, her arms trembling as she was trying to reach to serve herself from the carrot and lentil soup. He was about to point this out and ask, but it was just as Feliciano noticed as well. 

“Priya, are you alright?” He asked with real concern, enough to break her travel, for her to look around and ground herself once more, flushing in embarrassment. 

In fear she kept her eyes to the table, beginning to pick up some plates. “Ye-yes, I am alright, thank you for your concern, but will you excuse me to the kitchen Neeraja, I’ll help the servants with cleaning,” 

“Priya, you don’t have to-” 

“I will!” Once she had the empty plates, she left, without a glance, without a care, like she had never been in the table in the first place. 

“Is she…really going to be okay sir,” Feliciano asked. 

Neeraja remained silent, focusing mostly on his drink, hesitant to say this, but surely Ludwig and Feliciano, from the moment they entered this village, must have noticed, must have been filled with questions that he knew it was best he answered that moment. 

“Did you ever hear of Bilaspur?” He asked curiously. 

“We have to say no, we never did until we came here,” Feliciano answered honestly. 

Neeraja didn’t seem insulted or maddened, just understanding, placing his drink on the table, not interested in the food any longer. 

“After all, you’re not native Spadians, it’s to be expected, but to be honest, I’m surprised the crown gave me the privilege of organizing your route, even letting you into this village, but Queen Arthur’s family has known mine for long, I even worked some time in Washington, I suppose he rather trust the Heartian royals with someone he himself trusted,” he smiled. 

“That’s very nice, but why would there be doubt in coming here? This place is beautiful and everyone is so sweet,” 

“Well…except…” Ludwig wanted to comment, but he didn’t know if he would be trespassing something sensitive. 

“Yes?” Neeraja truly wanted to hear. 

“The kind of…attention we get here, it’s…nothing like we’ve ever seen, people act…so strangely around us, like…they’re worshipping, yet everyone’s eyes seem so lost and perhaps even possessed…just like…” Ludwig gazed over to where Priya had been sitting, clearly mentioning what just happened to her, because it was the same he basically got from the rest of the village. 

Neeraja managed to smile, taking from his drink, readying himself to tell. “This village is cursed, some of the lingering effects after the war of the blackened decades, we fear we might never be relieved of it no matter the studies I did back in the Washington castle. We’ve managed though, got us even a reputation,” he chuckled. 

“What kind of reputation?” Feliciano wondered. 

“Psychics, fortune tellers, oracles, whatever you want to name it when people know the destinies and futures of every people they meet and of the lands of the four kingdoms.” 

Ludwig and Feliciano silenced, in deep bewilderment for Neeraja to be able to continue. “This village is full of them, each in different ways to foretell. Some can only see the bad, others the good, some can only see things that have to do with family, others with love or with journeys, some with teachings, hatred or even sacrifices. It’s not complete though, people in this village don’t get visions, just senses and feelings that they try to interpret to the best they can. My sister…” he faltered for a moment, worrying and wondering about her, hoping he could do something to help, to even rid this. “Is what we call a sabhee drashta, an all seer, she’s one of the only ones in the whole village who actually gets full visions, sees it as clearly as if it was a painting. That trance you saw her in, just another of her strong visions, been more vibrant since I told her you two were coming here.” 

Ludwig and Feliciano looked to each other with question, wondering how they played into it to cause this. 

“What about you? Do you have any of these visions?” Ludwig instead asked. 

“I’m a rare case, I too was also a sabhee drashta, but while I was in Washington I met with other priest as well as the Jack, they taught me a way I can better control it. I’ve learned to hold them and practically submerged them until I see nothing…some things are just better off not knowing.” He turned solemn, eyes lost to memories of visions and how they had affected in his lifetime, things he rather not remember, distracting himself in tapings against the glass he was drinking from. 

“Have you given your sister the same teachings?” Feliciano asked. 

“She’s in the process, but it’s not an easy one, but after she gets the hang of it, we’ll start offering classes for the village to help.” He hoped dearly for that. 

“And…” Feliciano was doubtful to mention, but after those looks he got and after realizing what it was, he wanted to know, he wanted a peek, “what did they see about us to…get like that?” He paused, trying to ease his figure to not show his small desperation and his deepest curiosity for what Neeraja would be willing to say, revealing great paths of their future that Feliciano would be fine if even a hint was told. Maybe it could reveal something big, get them to prepare, maybe even understand his relationship with Ludwig more. 

Neeraja didn’t give an expression to know, he turned away, focusing on his drink for now. “I don’t know, I haven’t asked them so they haven’t told me, everyone who knows me knows that I really dislike talking about this…but, I do admit, whatever it was…must have been something grand, something that would truly bring this reaction for when the moment comes to all the four kingdoms.” He tried to imagine, just as Ludwig and Feliciano did, not understanding how they, two mere arising rulers, one with an early power activation, another with two much power to control also tied with a lot of mystery, with a lot of teachings still to be taught, as well as a delayed coronation because Feliciano had refused a promised marriage to the Aces, could one day do something to bring an entire village of future seers into silence, into worship, into ultimate thanks and the most loyal attention and servitude. 

No more words were given to the matter; Neeraja motioned them to follow him to his map room, where he would show them their official route to Washington. 

The rest of the trip was meant to be done in a carriage ride, one they would start tomorrow, riding from Bilaspur until they reached Hong-Kong in the Chinese province, where they would switch carriages and meet a group who will accompany them. There was only one stop in Shanghai for supplying and preparing, because from there on they would walk into the American province, until they arrived to the very walls that surrounded Washington, Neeraja explaining that it was built many centuries ago as protection for the big city after the war of the blackened decades. Once there, the guards will surely lead them to the Spadian castle. As it had been with Ludwig and Feliciano’s peculiar journey, it was away from common routes, secretive and surely no large cities to attract the attention of any wandering Khaos’s men. Ludwig approved of it and as soon as they both understood well, Neeraja lead them to their room, a big one that was just the size of theirs back in Berlin. It had a large open balcony door with only but a dense curtain to cover it, letting in the most comfortable breeze. Once they were alone, Ludwig and Feliciano decided to spend their time by the balcony, studying this village and its wondrous architecture, even the beauty of the jungle it was surrounded with. They remained silent, occupying their attention to the wind, to the colors their vision took and just ultimate peace. They were already dressed in their sleeping robes, their luggage prepared for their exit the next day, they could sleep out here if they wanted, but it was still an active night that would surely keep them awake if they dared to. Ludwig would break from this view from time to time to gaze over to Feliciano, who was still, his expression pensive, no other movement from him, not on a sketchbook, even as Pookie nuzzled expecting his attention. 

“You’re thinking about these people’s visions,” Ludwig quickly identified. 

Feliciano laid his face on the rail of the balcony, letting his breaths being the only thing to cause in him movement. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s quite unsettling to know that this very village I’m looking down on knows how the rest of my life will go, everything that vexes and will continue to as I live on…I kind of wished they would tell us something…I really wish I knew more,” 

“Why would you? It’s as Neeraja said, some things are just not worth seeing or knowing,” Ludwig said with the same expression as Neeraja had told them, in his own solemnity. 

“Then…for those things that are not worth seeing, maybe they could tell us how to avoid them, how to stop them, get us prepared and just…make some things clearer.” Feliciano sometimes wished it could be that easy, without all this dilemma, questioning and uncertainty. 

“It’s destiny Feliciano, I believe that no matter what we do…there’s no exact way to stop what is awaiting us, if we would know all these things we would just be anxious and always fretting on how we could stop it, but fate has its way of always conceding what was meant. Maybe it’s just best we leave it a surprise, a wondering we can find on our own, with different things to look forward to. Our answers will arrive in their time.” 

For minutes on they remained in silence, in the rushing wind, in the tiredness that slowly began to reign on them. 

“You’re…right,” Feliciano had to admit. “Thank you Ludwig, I should really just calm my mind about this, and like you always say-” he suddenly sat up, pulling his hair back, deepening his voice and trying to look as serious as possible, “-we only have to be focusing on the journey! Get those orbs of Validity and stop fooling around Feliciano!” 

Ludwig laughed, rolling his eyes. “Stop, this is a disgrace to me,” he joked, departing himself from the edge, letting himself stare to the giggles and laughter that then came from Feliciano, so lively and beautiful, oh he could just- he shook the thought from his head quick. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.” Feliciano had to agree, he was really starting to become tired and those beds looked extremely comfortable. 

 

The next morning, Neeraja gave them an excellent breakfast and afterwards they were to meet at the gates of the palace, where already a new rich carriage was awaiting them. It was to be pulled by four horses, all with strength and speed to get them on time to their next goal. Neeraja wished them farewell and luck, offering a basket of food to cook for their next meal courses. They both took it gladly, they had eaten amazingly here. Priya was there to wish her own farewells, bowing and smiling just as her brother, hoping for the best…even if she knew already what will happen. 

She suddenly remembered, just as Feliciano was taking the first step inside the coach. 

“Your highness, wait,” she rushed forward, as close as possible, keeping them both near, looking around herself to make sure no other could peek into her words. She met with her brother’s distaste about this, but she quickly glared back, it was only a couple of things, nothing large for him and the rest of their servants to worry. “You must have heard by now about this village’s peculiarity and my special case. I cannot simply word out everything that will happen, but I can warn and prepare you with these words.” 

She had their attention, they stopped, gazing to her with quite the eagerness. “Do what you can to strengthen your magic, both by yourself and together. Really start to take it seriously, schedule time for each and every day, at least an hour, but if you weren’t so busy I would even suggest two. Ludwig, I know you have a book that was given to your grandfather about this, do every spell, every trick, every information while you’re on the journey, and once you return to Berlin, get new books, create new things, never stop testing the limits your power can make…there’s more to it than you both think you know.” It was her first warning, coated with worry and desperation, a plead enough to tell them that something large depended on it. They both nodded, with promise and seriousness. 

“Ludwig…” she really wanted to say more, but her time was limited and she couldn’t reveal much more, not when Feliciano was there, not when she knew his resolve and what he was hiding from him. “Be weary, your plans might not come out as you hope. I would advise…you listen to Feliciano and really trust him…his emotions for you are strong, stronger than what you wanted to avoid…understand you’re not alone, he will always be by your side, always. Remember that your bond is the strengthening that will one day save…” she hesitated, deciding on stopping, she had said enough, now she just hoped he could really understand, even as he lay frozen wondering if she really knew all the depths he was going through and what that meant for their future. He nodded, a quick thanks, the true appreciation seen in the calm of his blue eyes and even figure. 

“And Feliciano…” she smiled, with no dread, with shinning eyes of hope and feast, “my brother and I will always be honored to attend anything.” She curtsied, but Feliciano didn’t understand for what, he just nodded and agreed, with his own smile, coming down from the steps of his coach to embrace her, thankful to the words she gave them that were more a blessing than she could think. As for her last words, he would realize sooner or later and they will be clear for that moment. With her joy as she said it, it surely meant nothing evil or haunting. 

They departed with friendly waves, now nothing to interrupt their boarding, Ludwig closing the door in finality. They were off, to other new terrains, new provinces and with magic to practice, a resolve they committed to as soon as Ludwig took out the book.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being honest, I’m not proud of this chapter, one that kind of has to have meaning being the 40th but my mind was going through a lot while writing it and I didn’t feel like I gave this one enough until I guess the end. But it’s still important you read it guys, sorry. Still…I hope you enjoy despite!

Tall slim mountains in blues and greens, beautiful villages and prestigious temples at their tops or slopes, active rivers, birds and even dragons flew above them in liberty, Feliciano had already captured enough in his sketches the last three days and he truly wanted to have more, but he really had to stay true to his power and magic teaching, especially after Priya’s warning. 

“Focus, sharp, cut,” Feliciano repeated to himself, eyes shut, both his hands together over his face as he got the right concentration. Once he considered himself to be ready, he opened his eyes, he swiped his fingers and cut the little brownie he put before himself to practice, without a single touch of his skin or of an item. He clapped in triumph, jumping on his seat, as a reward taking a piece and placing it in his mouth, moaning at the amazing chocolaty taste. Ludwig just did the same with his own brownie, not minding at all in sharing the taste. 

“These came out amazing Ludwig,” Feliciano complimented. 

“Really? It’s a very simple recipe Alfred once taught me on a visit, even I could make a nice batch the first time I tried,” Ludwig reminisced, remembering how proud he had been, now the recipe one of the many he tried whenever the time was available. 

“You should still teach me the next time we bake,” Feliciano suggested. 

“If the ingredients appear again, sure.” Feliciano couldn’t wait already. 

“Okay, now together,” and Ludwig brought forward many potatoes they kept in their hold, all which needed to be cut for a potato salad he craved for. 

This time they let their magic combine, a passing of energy that they felt even in their minds, then spreading throughout their bodies. Keep you power down, keep your power down, keep your power down, Feliciano kept repeating to himself as he felt their unified impulse. With their combined power, they slashed, fiercer and quicker, in the same movements that made it seem like a mirror, until all their potatoes were but messed pieces. Ludwig gave a small smile and Feliciano clapped with the same exaltation, only to be stopped when their carriage came to a sudden halt. So distracted they were in their practice none had dared to peek out to where they reached, so when Ludwig checked, he noticed bustling people, the lightening of buildings, entrance into the middle of a town alive in its usual routine. It was rather sudden, for the last thing they spotted out the window was a valley, river, hills, no such closeness to any civilization. 

“Your highness.” Ludwig turned and spotted a man who had taken hold of the horses, before the stable the animals were trained to stop at once they reached Hong Kong. Oh yes, Hong Kong, Feliciano and him were supposed to go find that group now. He nodded to the man as he bowed, returning inside to tell Feliciano, pouring the cut potatoes into a jar, getting their bags and making sure they weren’t leaving anything important behind. Pookie took his usual sitting in Feliciano’s shoulder, curiously looking to these new surroundings as the two royals listened to the man on where they should go next. They thanked him, then Feliciano thanked the horses with caresses and nuzzles before he departed with Ludwig into the bright streets, confusing, full and strange. 

They entered the marketplace, where all kinds of things were offered, shouted, others running to give their interest, buy, test or be disappointed. Feliciano had given his liking in many things, like the amazing carpets, flowers, tattoo kiosks, lanterns, even an artist creating jaded masterpieces. Ludwig could clearly see his wonder, stopping them as he would watch different demonstrations. 

“Feliciano,” he would scold, taking his arm and pulling him away, having to decide to take a hold of his hand the rest of the way so the surroundings wouldn’t continue to temp him away, but nothing was really strong enough to hold him from his big appetite. 

A scent took his interest, a wonderful one that even Pookie joined him in as they breathed this night air to try and find it. By luck, they happened to be right across it, a kiosk selling a ball kind of snack. Further reading by the symbols at the top, since Feliciano couldn’t read Cantonese, he understood that they were fish balls. Pookie seemed to have come to the same conclusion, who even began to fly close to it, wanting his own. Feliciano just couldn’t take it, he ended up taking out a small little wallet with money and ended up buying two little bags, one for himself, and one so he could give to Pookie, handing him his treats as they continued to walk along by Ludwig’s side. 

“All right, and that’s the last thing we’re going to buy, you hear me,” Ludwig scolded. 

“Oh look, they engrave your name on a potion vile!” It was like he hadn’t even listened to the blond. 

“Don’t you dare! Come on!” And this time he pulled him away with real force, only to be halted once he met what was before him… a shelf, but not just any shelf, as the man demonstrated, it was one you could accommodate to however size and form, to fit into anything and anywhere you wanted, having such an item would be perfect to organize his books in the King’s study room in Berlin. 

Feliciano chuckled, noticing the interest and wonder in his eyes. “It’s only nine silver Spadian coins,” Feliciano only continued to temp him, “think of all the things you could save there other than books and then place it in the prettiest way possible in our room wall, it would be amazing!” 

“It would be the perfect space to put my Heartian coin collection, my study cards, my pens, even my battle practice scrolls,” and that was just a couple from the many things Ludwig had in his mind. 

In the end, he ended up buying it, tugging it into one of their bags and Feliciano hadn’t stopped chuckling. 

“Stop!” Ludwig was still too embarrassed, but it only intensified Feliciano’s laughter, and godsdammit, a grin was growing on his own face and slowly it changed until it joined Feliciano in his own fits of laughter. 

“Okay, okay, were done, were done!” Ludwig finally managed to silence into only smiles and small chuckles, to bring their hands to a hold as they continued the rest of the way, finally out of the marketplace and into more residential areas. 

They were told by the man that they had to go up a street named Wong Chuk Hang, which they spotted easily with its rising carts that went through most part of its hill. They thought it no wrong to ride them, going forward in the direction the man had told them, a better view for them to see all kinds of houses and streets until they spotted it. It was hard to miss as the man had said, this house had a paneling with a large flower mending in a distinguishable homey glow that Ludwig and Feliciano were instantly drawn to. The cart stopped and they both came down to the street, easy steps until they reached the rather small woodened house, lost in the shadows of fire, confused on how exactly they should announce their arrival when no door was present. Should they knock, should they shout? 

There was a sudden ruckus, shouts, banging and crashing items, and then something ripped apart the flimsy paper of this wall, a pot that could have smash Feliciano directly in the face if Ludwig hadn’t moved him out of the way in time. After the pot, a girl came crashing through, with a potent kick, proud and flying, the wall now torn to shreds. With a punch she brought the pot itself into flying pieces, landing on the floor with a gracious and practiced position. Once she noticed her feat, her face glowed in joy with child innocence, her long brown hair jumping along with her as she clapped and spun. 

“Told you all I could do it!” She acclaimed, turning, Ludwig and Feliciano left flabbergasted, clearly confused and slightly scared. 

“Um…Cheng!” She called, suddenly shy and nervous, seeming to hide herself in a meek stature. 

Four people then reached the hole she had created, first of all checking if she was okay and if she truly destroyed the pot as she should have done and then eyes finally falling on the two important figures. 

“Ah, your highness!” This Cheng bowed and the other three quickly did the same, nervous and fearful. 

“Okay, so…we can totally explain this,” a young boy quickly hoped to discuss. 

“We’re sorry, we weren’t expecting your visit so soon,” the woman in turn said, trying to move away the royal’s intention from whatever nonsense Lei was bound to say. 

“Please, please, come in,” Cheng welcomed, for a moment wondering if they could just enter through the newly made hole, but a glare from Lien stopped him, deciding to simply roll up the blind that was the true door. 

While Cheng ushered for them to enter, the young girl followed behind to work along in ordering the house. Hurriedly they hid…targets, dummies, bows, arrows, swords, knives, daggers, all kinds of pointy things that made Feliciano tremble the more as they moved around trying to make everything disappear. They did so swiftly, turning down fires, replacing with vases, plants, paintings, rugs, tables, incense, simple candles, using magic to fix the hole and dressing themselves in their own comfortable clothing, all in wonderful blues and silvers that uttered peace and tranquility…despite all the dangerous things they just hid right before their eyes. Once they were all presented, they bowed once again, now showing more respect and appearance to the Heart royals. Ludwig and Feliciano were still too stupefied to give them a definite answer. 

“Um…” Feliciano uttered first, yet no words seemed to reach him yet. 

“Yes, um, we’re very sorry about that, but we are part of the Spadian High Protection Squadron and we do need to practice every chance we get,” Lien excused. 

“Spadian High Protection Squadron?” Feliciano instantly questioned. 

“Only the best to fit the job of leading the arising Heartian rulers on what’s left of the road to Washington!” One boy proclaimed with deep meaning and a resounding voice. 

“We work for the castle, fancy specialized guards you could say,” Lei tried to explain. 

“So you really are the group they wrote to us about?” Feliciano understood. 

“Yes, an honor to meet you, your highness, I am Lien Chung, these are my cousins, Cheng, Lei and Mei Wang, and Young Soo,” she introduced each, all taking their own personal greetings. 

Once that part was out of the way, they prepared the table for dinner, a flamboyance of different plates from the region, standing quite a contrast to the danger that had been habituating. Noodle soups, spring rolls, dumplings, potstickers, rice and a very nice seasoned chicken, Feliciano took from all, and although Ludwig had indeed enjoyed the food, he was slightly gloomed because he couldn’t have the potatoes he had already cut in the carriage. Feliciano, as friendly as ever, easily found himself chatting to them, learning of their coming provinces, more about this Spadian group, the kind of training they went through and continued to practice, as well as finding out that Cheng, Lei and Mei were all younger siblings to the Jack of Spades, Yao Wang. He was the one who even suggested this particular group of their force, trusting well their abilities to go against any dangers that they tried hard would not occur on what was left of the journey. Ludwig then joined once they started talking about different kinds of fighting tactics, taking mental notes and trying to see how he and Feliciano could use it as well with their own kinds of teachings and magic. 

With dinner over, they said they should prepare themselves to sleep, they were to leave the very next morning on course to Shanghai, and Ludwig and Feliciano obeyed, both being granted their own personal room, comfortable and homey after having spent the last two nights sleeping in a coach. They instantly drifted off as soon as their heads found contact with their pillows. 

 

Yong was the one who awoke them the next morning, with loud yells and laughter that Ludwig and Feliciano couldn’t ignore, groaning as they dressed in their own style of blues and picking their bags. They had a quick breakfast in the household, all while watching the others run around getting their own luggage, shouting, hurrying, making sure nobody forgot something since the house would be locked well before leaving. Once it was all done, the house behind them, off into the new morning, they took the known cart ride down the hill, through the streets, all until they reached a sort of warehouse, only their presence for their loud voices to echo through the building. Ludwig was just about to ask what they were doing there until they stopped before…was that a carriage or a ship? It had wheels…but it was just too big, an immenseness with even a deck, windows that showed rooms, even a sort of steering at the front. While the group boarded, preparing the odd thing, Feliciano starred on with ultimate wonder, taking it to detail to later draw in his sketchbook, while Ludwig could only continue to stare with question, disbelieving and not sure if she should even step on it. Feliciano was more than excited to, and so were the rest, looking to them from the sides, waiting. 

“So…do you guys want to get on or are you seriously planning on walking all the way to Shanghai?” Lei teased, but with impatience. 

“Don’t, walking will probably take you weeks, come on! We can’t be stalling or else the castle worries,” Mei hurried, back into the thing to prepare and work. 

Feliciano ended up having to pull Ludwig in, into this square thing which even held a little hall that lead to a table to eat, a mini kitchen, some rooms to sit, rest, sleep…there was even one for games! 

“Get used to it, we’ll practically live here for the next three days,” Lien warned as she took her side by Cheng at the wheel, ready, giving a nod to Lien. 

“Yong!” She called. 

“On it!” He opened a sort of compartment, a weird device inside, the only thing known but a couple of Spadian symbols. Yong took a deep look of those symbols, closed his eyes and breathed in a spell. The symbols began to alight, a spread that slowly gave this entire thing life, a rumbling going on under them until it disappeared. Yong closed the compartment and gave a signal to Cheng and Lien. They both nodded and in turn they gave Lei and Mei their own signal, for them to show acceptance after gazing around the area. Cheng began to move this sort of carriage out of the warehouse, into the streets, with the meet of population, Lei and Mei continuing to give signals to show when it was safe, when to stop, when to let a group cross and when they could go fast ahead without a care. Ludwig and Feliciano, still curious as to how this worked, remained by the deck, watching how the surroundings just flew by them, how everything remained standing, in a comfort that could actually let them rest and work on anything without worry of falling or shaking. No one paid attention to this huge thing, they were used to it, just as the roads, surely some weird Spadian contraption that all had accepted to. 

Soon enough they left the city behind, roads between woods, green hills, lakes and rivers, quite a beauty, but Ludwig and Feliciano still remained stupefied to everything, afraid to move, afraid to even let their bags drop to the floor. 

“Um…what’s wrong with you two?” Mei wondered, after she easily let herself slide down from the top. 

Lien chuckled, “they’ve probably never seen a carriage like this.” 

“Oh, but don’t worry about it, it’s not going to explode or anything, we’ve used it plenty of times and all kinds of families around Spades own one, surely they will be traded to your kingdom in the future,” Mei explained hoping to ease them. 

The rest began to move freely around, making sure everything was working fine, joking in their own chats, some talk of playing games and making some snacks. With that normality, Ludwig and Feliciano slowly accepted to it, joining along themselves in those conversations. Ludwig helped on checking the carriage from time to time, even having a turn in spinning and turning the huge thing once they met with a winding road. Feliciano helped Lien with all the cooking, both sharing recipes and creating quite a mix of their foods for breakfast, snack, lunch and dinner. Ludwig and Feliciano used a lot of their free time to either join the group in card games or train their magic, learning and applying new things that weren’t in the book with the knowledge of the group. 

They passed quite the beautiful sceneries for Feliciano to sketch and color in the nights. Ludwig would gladly stare on to them, sometimes joining Feliciano in the coloring, both creating their space to peacefully do it together without disturbing the other even if they were sharing one sketchbook. Lately Ludwig had learned to accept whatever he did, he was finding the beauty in what he could do, no matter if good or bad, just enjoying and being proud of his own skill, Feliciano always smiling that way that made him want to continue, wanting to see that grin all throughout. 

On the late afternoon of that third day, the city was finally showed to them, a splendorous jewel that took all the coast of this river, quite beautiful, with a towering temple to reign unlike anything they had ever seen. Feliciano couldn’t keep his face from the window as they drove past the far scenery, soon making their entrance into all its streets, activity and life, there before him true, for him to be a part of, to gaze to the intricacies of golds and blues of their structures, of their houses, signs, and different kinds of lights glowing and brimming. They continued deeper in their drive until they reached a sort of fortress, at its entrance a unique symbol of Spades along with those of the crown, which meant territory of royalty. The carriage went right in until it reached a center, all kinds of people running and preparing to greet. 

All instantly bowed in precise order as soon as Ludwig and Feliciano touched their grounds. 

“Your highness,” 

“It is an honor,” 

“We hope your stay here is to your liking,” many of them whispered, only to move away once they passed, to the rush, to the surely hastiness that came with being a large Spadian High Protection Squadron base. 

As they were led by the group across the halls to get to their room, Feliciano marveled at how beautiful they kept everything inside, with jewels, mosaics, marble and tapestries, a powerful sense of magic and presence of other known creatures. 

“All kinds of people have and still work here,” Mei began to explain seeing Feliciano’s fascination. “From elves, fairies, sorcerers, wizards, tamers of all kind, and stories go around that even angels,” Mei whispered that last part like a big secret, “they all helped to build this place and still help to keep it strong, beautiful and rich, but just wait till you see the Spadian castle.” 

They took a lift to one of the high towers, to the residential areas where a room was prepared for them. With its grandeur, comfort, luxury and the amazing view to the city, Ludwig and Feliciano didn’t wish to leave, their dinners brought and both enjoying it in their own kind of comfort, silent, only but a few words between them still complimenting their accommodations. 

While having their dessert of a Chinese cake, Feliciano worked on his sketching while Ludwig busied himself on some reading. Feliciano truly wanted to capture the centering temple, but due to the room location, part of it was covered, and no matter where he stood or turned, he was not given a complete image. He noticed that his own tower continued upward, higher than the near buildings, which meant that if he went to the top, not only will he have a better look of the temple, but of the entire city. He hurriedly picked his things wanting to head out instantly, jumping with an excited step as he went to the door. 

“Where are you going?” Ludwig asked, with a scolding look as he still held the book before him. 

“I’m just going to the top of the fortress to have a better view of the Lim Chen Han temple to draw, it’ll only be a couple of minutes. This is a fortress, there’s nothing to fear,” Feliciano convinced. 

Ludwig glared on, but ended up sighing in approval, finding confidence in the strength of this base. “All right, but bring Pookie with you and remember to use that emergency spell we taught each other if anything,” he advised, going back to his book. 

Pookie, having heard the command, flew over and took his ready protection stance on Feliciano’s shoulder as per usual, earning from him a chuckle and a hand reaching to pet the little thing as he headed out, closing the door behind him and settling on his mission. 

His trek was simpler than he thought, and all the directions he asked was from a wandering maid that helped him as to which lift would bring him to where he wanted to go. He swayed on his own toes as he was raised, smiling over to Pookie and thinking about what kind of color should he choose to capture the temple’s sapphires. Once it landed on the floor, that he could move forward, one side showing the expanse of the city, the cold wind hitting, making him shiver and blowing his curls and clothes, the other but a wall. He moved forward until the wall ended and he could meet with the fullness of the temple, the great view, and two cloaked figures, in familiar blues, surely members who came out to enjoy the nice air and amazing view. Feliciano was just about to greet them, hoping they wouldn’t mind his presence. 

“-they feel protected here, now would have been a perfect time to kill them,” 

“You know the orders, no harm is supposed to come to the arising Queen of Hearts, besides, this placed is swarmed with all kinds of guards and protection spells, if we did something we would have been easily captured. Just stick to our original plan,” 

“This spying business was a load of crap, weeks just to tell the rest that they would be here, waste of time it was.” 

Feliciano took instant hiding behind the wall, freaking and covering whatever noise or suddenness Pookie would do by wrapping him well in his arms. 

“It was just to assure them of what kind of route the Spadian crown chose for them, knowing they’re here in Shanghai means they’re going to take the Wu Si Lu route to Washington, we can prepare a good capture, they will be on foot, unaware and unarmed, we’ll get rid of the others and have the arising King and Queen of Hearts taken to King Khaos immediately, then we will reach the walls to commence the attack of the city,” 

“It won’t be a city once were done with it.” 

Feliciano could tell one was smirking proudly. 

“We have planned this for months and have done well in keeping it away from ears of the kingdom. It’s as Khaos said, everyone will be too preoccupied with their visit, the city will might as well be ours,” 

“Then it’s Paris,” 

“Moscow,” 

“and finally Berlin,” such fury and vengeance in the way he said Hearts’ capital, like the city itself could be the biggest enemy. 

“Only a matter of ten days,” one reminded. 

Anything else Feliciano couldn’t hear…he had run off quickly before they could notice him. He needed to tell Ludwig.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost decided not to post this because of this massive headache I have, well I almost didn’t even finish because of it. Then I thought I should since Eurovision is going to take my time from writing this week :’D Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“And you didn’t see their faces?” Lien went on with her continuing questions, pacing the room they decided to talk about this, finding that the situation deserved no calm. 

“I couldn’t without risking myself, but they were wearing those blue robes I told you about,” Feliciano said. 

“It’s a trainee robe your highness, hundreds of people in this base wear it along with the same statures you gave us,” Cheng groaned into his hands. 

“Then just tell the rest of the base what I heard, they’ll question everyone, maybe they’ll be able to find them,” Feliciano tried to help. 

“Feliciano, we’re leaving in a couple of hours, there won’t be enough time, what if they can’t?” Mei added. 

“With the announcement and while they address everyone, they’ll send a message to the others. If they know we won’t be taking the Wu Si Lu route, the obvious choice would be the Fang Jian route, where they’ll easily capture us and that’s our last chance to get to Washington safe without taking further detours,” Lei explained. 

“What about the attack then? We can’t just leave the city vulnerable like that, we have to send a message to the castle.” Feliciano was desperate, he did not want to see an entire city suffer such casualties, not when he knew this, not when they could do something to prevent it. 

“We can’t…” 

“Why not?” Feliciano was letting himself turn indignant. 

“Because we’re the ones that are supposed to bring them,” Cheng tapped harshly at a box he took resting on, surely just as agitated and stressed. 

Feliciano slumped, instant sorrow contorting his face, a broken expression that was close to tearing away in whimpers. Ludwig tried whatever comfort he could by placing a hand on his back, rubbing and easing, thinking, for the same weight lay on him. 

“Then what can we do?” He asked. 

“Change our plans,” Lien decided. 

“We’ll ride horses instead of walking, take the Fang Jian route. It’s longer, but with our horses we can try to get to the Washington wall in eight days,” Lei explained. 

“But that’s only two days before the attack, and who knows if they might change it when they don’t find us in the Wu Si Lu route,” Feliciano realized. 

“Then we’ll just have to be the quickest we can,” Lien seemed to challenge. 

“And hope that the castle has a plan ready,” Mei hoped and so did the rest. 

The fortress accepted their request for the horses, the strongest and fastest one they held, beautiful big ones that even intimidated Feliciano as they prepared them to hold their supplies. They were all brought to the gates of the building, Lien leading, for she knew best the directions, with a raise hand, signaling that they should wait while the guards prepared the opening of the gate and just some last stillness before they rode in the sure hastiness they would need. Feliciano breathed in a blessing spell under his mouth, mostly for the horses who were to run their trek. 

Once the gates were opened, making sure they were all together, recalling what they planned, Lien shouted, along with their horses’ proud neighing as they began their speeds, into the meet of the city, all throughout rushing, uncaring to what was on their way, focused on maintaining themselves on their powerful animals, their hair and clothes flying, their intent and purpose shown strongly as they passed on streets, stepping away any insignificance that couldn’t equate the safety of an entire city. Soon Shanghai was far at their backs, only as the memory of a day, what mattered being what was before them, what they had to continue and needed to be strong and resilient for. Feliciano took a last glimpse of the Lim Chen Han temple, seeming like their last goodbye of the city, of safety, of the tranquility and determination he wanted to draw it in last night before he overheard the conversation that changed it. He felt immense danger hover before them as he settled his gaze frontal, joining along with the speed of the horses, with the urgency of what they held, in their hands the saving of such an important city to Spades and the rest of the kingdoms. They could do this, eight days, make it in eight days. Feliciano was resolute and confident they would. 

 

Nothing else seemed to matter as the hours, as the days passed by, nothing but ride through dirt roads, between woods, by rivers, by villages, cities, the edge of hills, splendorous lakes, fields, towns and forests that announced their entrance into the American province. They only made small stops for dinner, rest, breakfast and lunch, with hurry, with no words, no games, Feliciano couldn’t even bring himself to sketch or play with Pookie. With Ludwig he only shared smiles and glances, enough to feel their unrest, but hoping that these silent gazes were enough to instill confidence, belief and strength. It was moments like those that made Feliciano wish that he could just let himself rest in their hand holding, in arms, in whatever closeness they could let themselves in to just forget for a while. Ludwig felt the same thing, but in the hurry, in his own reserve, he didn’t dare reach, he only made sure that his horse ran dutifully by his, watching over him no matter how dangerous the terrain got. 

As finally they had reached that eight day, after countless of views of hills and fields, an approaching wall of blue trees welcomed them from a high slope, a clear sign that had Lien raising her hand. 

“This is it, the Bowman forest, it surrounds the entirety of the city, we just have to go across it until we meet with a stationed guard,” she shouted to all, pulling on her horse’s reigns and coming into a slow halt, all following the command to stop, to acknowledge and even admire what they were to pass through. 

“Be slow and be attentive, we don’t know what we might meet here, stay on your guard and remain together,” she advised lastly before they continued their thread, in an easy pace, almost silent, trying to blend in with the serenity of the forest, of the calm of the animals that lived and the simple rivers that flowed. 

To Feliciano it seemed to go on endlessly, with no glimpse of populace, of towering new buildings or this castle that was written to be very similar to Berlin’s. As they were going through an unmark route to avoid confrontation, they didn’t meet with wayward farmhouses, lost travelers or even glimpses of this impressive wall, but fauna, beautiful one with splendorous flowers that tempted Feliciano to pick, to decorate his hair, the horses or mend into their bags. 

By midday, they finally stopped by the running of a brook, a nice cleared patch to rest by and have lunch. They were hungry and thought no wrong of having something to sate them for a small moment. 

“All right, whose turn is it to find blueberries?” Yong asked, already holding the basket. 

“Oh, I think it’s mine,” Feliciano reminded. 

“Then here you go, if you find anything else, like strawberries, definitely bring,” Yong hoped as Feliciano, nodding in promise. 

Feliciano was just about to head into the woods by himself to find some while the rest continued with getting their things to make this cooking as quick as they could, until he noticed Ludwig coming to join. 

“The last time you went somewhere alone you almost got yourself spotted by spying Khaos’s men, I can’t let you go through another risk like that,” Ludwig defended, already moving ahead and taking the lead for him. Feliciano smiled not minding, he really did feel assured with his protection, one he had ultimate trust in and he knew would defend him against anything no matter what. 

He kept Ludwig’s pace the deeper they went, Ludwig assuring their spot, knowing well how they could return, while Feliciano kept his eyes open for any kind of sweet fruit, but at the moment it was rather dull, like everything just suddenly…died. It was odd, considering this was supposed to be a plentiful forest. Ludwig moved the obstacle of a large bush slightly, only to stop once he noticed that below it there was only a cliff. He sighted disappointedly, they had to go back. He was about to say his findings to Feliciano, who was just reaching him when his eyes continued the extend of that bottom, to then find tents, people, occurrence…all dressed in the all too familiar dreadful black cloak. As soon as he realized, he took a strong hold of Feliciano, wrapping his arms strongly around him as well as placing his hand on his mouth. Feliciano fretted, worried and trembled to see what was going on. Ludwig pointed his face to the camp and Feliciano’s eyes widened. Once Ludwig knew he understood what they were before, he let go, to take a better watch, trying to see what they were exactly doing, hoping he could overhear any plans. Feliciano joined in doing the same, but all he could spot was just normal activity of them taking strolls around the clearance, chatting, an occasional warrior sharpening his weapon, practicing by throwing at targets or slashing along in the air at an imaginary enemy. 

“Come on,” Ludwig whispered as he began his quiet standing. 

“To what?” Feliciano questioned, still shaking with clear fear. 

“We’re going to tell the others.” 

With Ludwig and Feliciano’s findings, they all rushed their lunch and then headed to the very location, spending the rest of what was left of the evening and of the early night watching, each with their own pair and their own hiding place, circling, ears perked and eyes attentive to anything that might reveal. Of course Ludwig remained with Feliciano, both deciding to remain by the same bush where they had first spotted them, counting how many, the kind of weapons they had, the magic they practiced and anywhere in particular they reunited in and how. 

They heard rustling and instantly prepared a blinding fire spell to start in their hands, in quite the amazing union despite not combining their magic. 

“Relax, it’s just us,” Lei whispered as he showed himself along with Mei, both taking a near sitting and returning their gazes to the activities of the camp. 

“Did you find anything out?” Feliciano asked. 

“It’s pretty much the same, but we managed to locate the leader’s tent, as well as the meeting one, told Yong about it,” Lei explained. 

“And where is he?” Feliciano gazed around, finding him nowhere near. 

“We don’t know, he just left, told us he was going to check from another spot,” Mei said with obvious worry for him. 

No sooner Lien and Cheng arrived, just as unfruitful, taking their own sittings beside them, as agitated, as calculating, still awaiting the smallest hint of something. 

“Why don’t we just leave this instant, arrive to the castle and tell them where they are?” Ludwig suggested. 

“Without knowing what they’re going to do? We can’t risk losing this valuable information,” Lien said. 

“We can’t sit around here doing nothing either,” Lei told her back. 

“Let’s agree, if by midnight we haven’t found anything, we’ll get Yong and just arrive as quickly as we can to the castle and tell them what we know,” Cheng decided and they all concurred, then deciding to remain silent as they continued with their vigilance. 

As the minutes passed of the same they had been watching for hours, Yong still didn’t appear and currently they were discussing about who was going to go get him, and then suddenly a dark cloaked figure approached them, all instantly panicked, preparing weapons, magic, fighting skills, ready to take him down in an easy instant. 

“Hold it! It’s just me!” The figure removed the hoodie, to reveal Yong, smiling and waving a scroll in his hold as he neared. 

They all took a synchronized sigh and rest, hiding their magic and weapons, only to send instant glares at him for scaring them. 

“Why are you wearing that?” Lei asked, looking quite disgusted. 

“You won’t believe how easy they have these hanging around, so I just took one to make it easier to sneak in,” 

“You sneaked in!?” Lien was about ready to slap him. 

“Relax, nobody noticed, you have to remember I took classes with master Schufen, and she was the best in interceding and blending,” he reminded as he neared, taking the whole cloak off and landing it uselessly on the floor, then beginning to open the scroll, making the space for all to see. 

“They had a meeting just a bit earlier, repeating well the plan of attack for the day after tomorrow, I managed to even take one of their planning scrolls, you all have to see this,” he explained, his cousins feeling quite proud of his feet. 

The scroll was completely opened, in it a well design of the wall encircling the large city, marked with all kinds of unintelligible drawings, but Yong knew enough to be able to describe. 

“It’s worse than we thought, they already have spies and soldiers in the walls, they made entryways they’ve had set for weeks already,” he pointed to the marks near certain posts, with arrows directing to those towers, surely meaning an invasion, spots in the internal part of the city to attack when it would be decided. 

“A single signal and they will all, and I mean all,” he spun his fingers around the wall, to every soldier marked, “will start their sneaking, attack the guards without noticing, take control of each tower one by one, leave at least twelve men guarding each, and five to run, aid, attack any other guards that might try to stop them as they begin their attacks on the city with the young Sloane cannons, instantly, even if their biggest mission does not succeed.” 

“And what is their biggest mission?” Lien asked, already fearful, shaking, one that the rest of the group shared in, the magnitude one that seemed to tower and tower the more closely they studied the map, to see and admit how calculated and well planned they had this. 

Yong sighed, and to make it clear instantly to the ones who knew, he pointed to the center tower, the most marked, circled and notes of their language written to the side. 

“Old Sloane,” Cheng identified, ultimate dread, one that instantaneously fell on the rest, biting their lips, their fingers, moving away, settling well with the storm that was coming. 

“Um…what are these Sloanes?” Feliciano feared to ask, but Ludwig and him needed to know the full extent of this. 

“Probably the most powerful cannons in the known world,” Mei declared in anguish. 

“They were long ago created by a mix of elf humans to defend against the threats of the blackened decades,” Yong continued. 

“They used an incredible amount of magic for this, as well as a nuclear energy the humans made,” 

“They made a total of twenty five cannons, most of them small ones to defend against simpler threats, but then there was Old Sloane,” 

“Old Sloane is the biggest and most dangerous of them all, with a capability to destroy the entire city in one blast if charged enough,” 

“This one was made for more powerful threats, for if Khaos arrived with one of his large armies or other forces that the writings don’t talk about.” 

That seemed rather omniscient, what kind of other force was so large that they needed a cannon of such magnitude? But now was not the time to question this, not when this new kind of threat was present. 

“It’s the most protected tower, with the strongest guards of the kingdom, not even the King, Queen and Jack are allowed unless they have special permissions which deem they know how the cannon works and its capability,” 

“Once they rid of all the guards in all the towers, they plan to start circling with their large numbers until they reach the center, with enough power to get rid of those guards and take it to their control,” Yong returned to explain. 

“And there goes Washington,” Lei grimly said. 

“Then we can’t just sit here and let it happen, we have to get to the castle immediately with this!” Feliciano wanted to rush, already moving away, deciding that they should head to their horses that instant, but nobody dared to, apparently there was something Yong hadn’t told them yet. 

“Yeah…about that,” he started, “you see, at the south gates of the city, where were supposed to enter through, they already have about four men waiting for your arrival, prepared for your capture, and especially since we didn’t go through the Wu Si Lu route, they sent heavier men determined to truly get you both this time,” 

“Then we’ll just take another gate!” 

“They did the same with the other ones, face it, no matter where we go, one of Khaos’s men will be there to have our heads ready.” 

And Feliciano dropped, fearful and shaking, groaning along with the rest, pacing, thinking about what they were supposed to do now. 

“The-there, there has to be something we can do,” Lien wanted to hope as she took the scroll, hoping to find some clear weakness, some idea between the lines as the rest simply plopped down along with Feliciano, readying themselves to face their death as well as a breaking city. 

“Then what are we supposed to do? Just stay here?” Feliciano was disappointed, with tears verging in his eyes, outmost misery coloring him. 

“Well…we could just go through the gates and somehow defeat these guys, I mean we have tomorrow, the attack is not until the day after,” Lei suggested. 

“And risk getting one of us killed when they start shooting at us with the young Sloanes, running through the city, endangering other people?” 

“Despite the date they settled, it all honestly depends on a signal, if they see us barging in like that, they’ll surely kick start it, making it easier to catch us in the mess,” 

“I saw the guys they sent, pretty intimidating and taller than most of us,” 

“Can’t be as much as Ludwig.” 

As they went on with different suggestions, Ludwig’s mention had Feliciano gazing to him, wondering what he would be feeling about all this, but instead he kept his gaze still on the camp, Feliciano knew with thought, with plotting, tapping away at one of the branches in a bush as an idea connected and was built in his head. Feliciano stared at him for the longest while, all what Ludwig needed to think, until it was clear, until he could tell them. 

“What if we stop them ourselves?” He suddenly said, breaking the throwing of words the rest of the group was participating in, stopping instantly to truly take in what the arising Hearts King just said. 

“That would be insane and suicidal,” Lei had no problem with admitting. 

“Do you have any idea how many men they have for this,” Yong reminded. 

“We’re just seven,” Lien pointed. 

“Not just, you did say you are one of the best groups the Spadian High Protection Squadron has to offer. In my time with you all I’ve learned you have powerful and skillful abilities that have worked for you well to this day, no matter your past missions, despite most of you being so young,” he acknowledged, which actually brought proud and strengthening smiles to them. 

“You forget that I am a coming King, with power that I’m sure most of these men would wish to possess, and then we have Feliciano,” he finally turned to him, serious but yet with a belief that brought him with a new kind of life. “The first Italian queen since Augusta, you all don’t understand the kind of meaning that has to our kingdom. He’s powerful, a vast amount of magic that is yet still a mystery to even those in our kingdom, we can use it, we can interfere.” He returned his gaze back to the camp, the idea solidifying more and more in his head, until he was confident, until he could already see them running in his head. 

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Lei asked. 

Ludwig really hoped they could confide in this idea, that they could have enough trust, and more importantly, confidence to be a part of it. 

“We have the plans, we know where they’re going to enter and how they’re going to work, why don’t we just enter the same way and stop them?” 

“Wha-what-what?” Lien trembled. 

“We’ll sneak in ourselves at different assigned points, I’ll tell you how you can identify whose a Khaos’s men, to those who are real guards, tell them, as conspicuously, prepare them, spread the news singularly, catch them off guard themselves and capture them, if were successful they won’t get near any canons,” he prepared, in seriousness and devotion that they all easily nodded and found themselves obeying to. 

“You do know there are twenty five towers, all at different parts of the city,” Lei wanted to point. 

“All these guards must have a sort of signal to communicate, we just have to spread what’s happening as best as we can, attack, defend, and fight,” Ludwig determined, finally turning to them, away from the camp. 

“Ludwig this is…really risky, it could easily go wrong, we’re only seven and I don’t think strong enough to deal with something of such magnitude,” Mei excused doubtfully. 

“We can and we will, we’re just as powerful as them, besides, it’s better to try and do something than just stand here and let it happen, no matter what might happen to us, we’re talking about a millions lives here.” He moved forward, direction to their camp. 

“If you’re certain, then please, tell us what we should do,” Cheng wanted to join, standing just as strongly and proud as Ludwig. It was the same lead everyone followed, even Feliciano, but with the still evident fear coating his face. Ludwig understood it and there was no shame in it, the rest surely felt the same, but they felt a duty with it and thus they had to let it rest, had to just go and risk it when there was a chance of stopping and saving. 

“Let’s go back to the camp, we have to start preparing immediately,” Ludwig commanded.

And so they all returned, Ludwig taking the scroll, a pen and planning what they would do. Each would have to work alone, even Feliciano, but Ludwig made sure to keep him closest to his own base tower, giving him a mission that he knew he could deal by himself. If anything there was the emergency spell, and he had no problem with going towards him if it worsens. 

He detailed how they chould send messages from afar, how they could convince the actual guards, who would be Khaos’s men (“Remember, the air around them feels dead”), how to defend the canons, what to do if one got captured and a way to call the castle so they could send immediate aid for when things got to hectic and obvious. 

After he finished, after he made sure that everybody understood what they were to do, he sent them all to sleep, saying that he would wake them up early the next day to start their training and test whatever they knew that could help for this. 

No one was left absent that morning, even Feliciano was quickly pushed into drills, into learning fighting skills, defenses, new tricks of magic, new combining spells between him and Ludwig, despite his groaning, despite his pain, despite if he was actually punched and thrown. He had to learn to deal with the pain, to bring out harsher maneuvers, he was going to be dealing with something much worst, alone, and Ludwig truly wanted him at the best he could pull at the moment, to not be afraid to use the extent of his power as long as he didn’t use it for their combination. As a way to message each other, they learned a combination spell in which they could conjure small images in their arms, for both to see and send themselves codes with no matter the distance they would have to take. They spent their dinner teaching each other what a butterfly meant, a potato, a tomato, one of Pookie, a heart, a spade and finally a star. 

They would start their mission early, before it was decided by Khaos’s men, with enough time to get to the walls, sneak in themselves, warn and prepare the guards with sufficient time. As so, Ludwig suggested it was best they rested after a hard day of training. They were tired, exhausted and they would need even more energy for the next day. 

As Ludwig and Feliciano prepared their bags, deciding what to bring with them and what to leave behind in a hidden spot in the forest, Ludwig came into contact with his sword, his own kingdom sword, a sure gift to every King, one of his most powerful weapons, created it for him by Heart’s smiths, blessed with magic and beauty, deserving to a coming ruler as himself. Despite everything that had happened throughout the journey, this was really the first time he took it out from its protective cloth, laying his eyes on its shine, its red, white, and gold, its intricacy and rich design in the pommel, grip, and guard, made to symbolize the soul of a phoenix, a red fire wolf and a St. Mark Lion, kingdom animals of Hearts. It was really artistic for something that was meant to be wielded in battle, to avenge and kill. 

“You’re going to use it, right?” Feliciano questioned after soothing Pookie enough to rest by his sleeping mat. It wasn’t the first time Feliciano had seen Ludwig’s sword, he’d seen him use it in training back at the castle or at display in the king’s study room. It really was beautiful, always enchanting, tempting to grab and wield its splendorous design, to move in action and grace.

“No,” Ludwig answered, putting it back in its dark cloth, into the bag that was meant to stay hidden. 

“But…we might need it for tomorrow, are you sure?” 

“I am.” 

Ludwig turned away from him, taking his rest upon his own mat, eyes distant, although occasionally going back to the bag he knew it rested, reminding him of his resolve, the very item seeming to whisper it continuously. “It’s not its fight yet.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter, hope you enjoy!

As soon as the sun dawned, each was off in their own direction to their assigned tower. Only Ludwig and Feliciano rode off together, and it was mostly because the arising king wanted to make sure that his arising queen would arrive safely. Pookie was left behind to stay protected at the hidden grove, watching over the things they kept in his watch, Feliciano promising to come fetch him once everything was done. After minutes of riding, the city finally came into view, all impressively contained behind the preparation of a shining silver wall, with symbols of the kingdom, unique towers standing to watch over all the kinds of rises in the city. Feliciano could only spot some buildings standing tall, the castle but a blur from their still far off distance. 

The site was quite a beauty, shinning along in blue with the vicinity of its own protective forest, densely populated, with lively activity as it was expected each and every day, every person living to its routine, to the countless the city had to offer, and Ludwig and Feliciano were determined to save it from the danger they were not expecting. 

Feliciano’s assigned base tower was a small one, overlooking a quite tranquil area of small buildings hiding under the shadows of their blue trees, paved stone roads where children played and teachers watched well over them. Feliciano couldn’t believe that these Khaos’s men would be so evil as to attack innocent unaware children, enjoying from sunny weather and being welcomed into their new day of activities. 

They stopped their horses by an area they wouldn’t be spotted, mending well behind trees, bushes and rocks, Feliciano taking his time to gaze where he was going to work, familiarizing, spotting the next two towers off into other parts of the city, the passage between them ones he knew he could easily run upon to warn. 

“Are you ready?” Ludwig asked him. 

Feliciano trembled with the reigns still in his hands, with constant deep sighs that only seemed to make him more aware of the situation, to only worsen how his body moved along with those breaths. Ludwig could obviously tell he was afraid, nervous, hesitant to even touch the ground. 

“I have to, don’t I? We all depend on each other for this to work.” With a self-push he dismounted, moving the horse away, free if it wanted to be, it was better that it ran off from whatever was to occur. 

“I know you’re scared about this… I know you would rather not deal with something like this, never in any part of your ruling, but the reality is that sometimes we can’t avoid it, and they have to happen if something needs to be accomplished. We’re counting on you, remember, I’m only one tower away, if anything happens, you know what to do, we have the codes.” 

Feliciano nodded, preparing his cloak, his footing to the direction he needed to take. “I will do my best,” he assured, with a promise in his eyes that caused Ludwig a warm smile on his lips. From the height of his own horse, he let his hand fall, to caress at the side of Feliciano’s face, taking the softness of skin and hair, showing him his faith and belief. It was so comforting to Feliciano, who let himself rub against that hold, closing his eyes and near to resting. He placed one last dear kiss on the palm of Ludwig’s hand, one last hold of his own, a strong smile, and he departed, forward to the opening that was available. 

Once Ludwig saw that he found the entrance, only covered by makeshift wood that Feliciano easily moved apart, he turned his horse away and departed to his own assigned tower. Feliciano breathed out blessing spells under his breath for his protection, before he finally scrunched through the small space, trying to make his steps as silent as possible through the tunnel, reaching an end, a wall he could easily remove with a spell, to an opening of only tables with different kinds of weapons, papers, charms and bags, the walls hanging with bulletin boards, certifications, uniforms and armors. All right, he was finally inside, now to find a true guard and hope that he wouldn’t meet first with a hidden Khaos’s men. 

Feliciano gazed around, no presence to spot, no guard, standing or approaching. He let himself enter completely, heading to the stairs, every step he took upward cautious with a peek, only continuing onward if he didn’t spot anything. He passed by a lighting blue orb in the wall, a window that showed once again to the children playing, and finally he spotted someone. A guard, with proper uniform, gazing over the area, making sure no threat lingered, letting himself smile at whatever occurrence the children did. Feliciano felt no malice, a look around showed no presence of anything dying, he was a true guard and it was the one he decided he had to approach and warn first. He took extra glances, making sure that he was alone in the area before he began to whistle, low enough for only him to hear; he really did not need to get the attention of others, especially if he didn’t know they would be of Khaos or not. 

“Y-your- your highness?” He instantly recognized the arising queen of Hearts, all the guards at the wall had been sent pictures for them to recognize for their soon arrival. Yet, what was he doing here? The closest was the east gate and they were expected to enter through the south. 

Feliciano motioned him to come closer and he obeyed, enough for their whispers to only be heard between each other. “I know this all looks crazy right now, but you must listen to me, the city is in terrible danger, soon enough about fourteen of Khaos’s men are about to storm into this tower, take control of the Sloane here and use it to attack the city.” 

The real panic in his eyes, even in the way he trembled was enough sincerity for the guard to believe. “Your highness, how are they going to enter? How did you enter yourself? How did you find out about this?” 

“A member in our group from our travel here sneaked into their camp and got one of their planning scrolls, we found out about tunnels they had been working to each tower for weeks, each of us are coming in to warn and prepare, we also found out that they sent spies and some of the guards might not be real ones. Please, how many guards are positioned in this tower?” 

“We’re only six right now, this is not a very eventful area,” he dreaded. 

“Where are they?” 

“Two are by the canon, another one is here in this floor with me, the others are walking along the ramp of the wall giving their usual rounds.” 

“Do you have any idea on who could be a spy?” 

“Come with me, I’m not entirely sure.” 

He hid the arising Queen behind his tall stature, moving him safely forward until he gazed to the man he shared this floor with, who was gazing over to one of the windows that showed the outside forest, sure and pointed. Feliciano felt no deathly air or evil stare. Trusting, he let himself show, moving away from the guard’s back, of course earning a surprised gasp from the other. He was about to bow and utter his ‘your highness’ when both shushed him, they had to be silent with this inspection. 

The guard pointed to the spinning stairs that lead to the platform where the cannon lay. He moved in front, Feliciano behind, until they were given a good opening of the two standing guards without having to clearly show themselves. One of them seemed completely calm, gazing to the views of the city, then there was the other one, heavy intent in his eyes, seeming uncomfortable in the uniform he wore, and with Feliciano’s closer inspection, he noticed many of the stones around him rotting to darkness. Feliciano pointed for the guard, to let him know one of them was a Khaos, to the clear signs that showed it, before he slowly moved them back to the floor, the guard letting the other know of their discovery, quickly plotting a way to deal with this. 

While they spoke, Feliciano gazed to the opening that led to the light of the morning, easily spotting the two guards that rounded. One of them had to be the second. He spoke to the two guards, in silent whispers telling them of the plan Ludwig had given him to capture the both of them. They called the true ones, with Feliciano’s help explaining the situation, until they were sure of the quick plan they had to fulfill. Both, after going back to their position, began their easing, close enough, with prepared skills, magic and bounds to swiftly make their attack, until both the intruders were tied in the rope that cut any chance of magic to pass. They were thrown in a corner of the tower, grimacing, trying to fight their way out, calling insults and shouting, but the four guards and Feliciano remained uncaring to it, now gazing to the arising Queen on what should be done next. 

“Can you call more guards?” 

“Of course, there are many in the area that can come.” 

“Perfect, about twenty would do, if more, even better. Fourteen will be coming through the tunnel I already showed Mr. Lungu, keep extra precautions on the cannon.” 

“Should we warn the other towers?” One asked. 

“Should we send a message to the castle?” Another. 

“I’ll make sure of warning the next towers and preparing them, we can’t call too much attention without knowing what these spies are willing to do to stop the guards. If you can send someone to message the castle, that be great, but make sure they don’t attract too much attention.” 

“Will do,” they all saluted. 

One stayed keeping watch on the prisoners, another on the canon, one went to find other guards to help for the invasion, the other to find a messenger to send to the castle. Feliciano wished them luck before running down the ramp to the next tower, to commence the same all over again. Luckily the two guards he met on the ramp were both true ones, to which he quickly explained the situation and they were quick find them, to capture them, find more guards in the area and prepare for the more that were to come through the tunnel below. Finally, it was only after this one that he should meet with Ludwig, so without a care, without a second thought, he ran along. He wanted to be with him, he wanted to help him with the next towers, they had to be there for each other, make sure they would be safe. As Ludwig would not let anything happen to Feliciano, Feliciano wouldn’t dare let something happen to Ludwig. 

He forgot about the guards that were walking along the ramp, it was like the only one that was coming didn’t even exist, he was just wanted to get there, he just wanted to see Ludwig safe, having fulfilled the towers he needed to do for now. 

“Feliciano!” He recognized his call, from the top, from surely the canon room, an ultimate panic in his every being that Feliciano was sure would throw him from the heights in his desperation. It was the call that had him realizing, looking frontal, a man, darkening, even with his blue Spadian uniform, pointing a very dark sword towards him, crafted unlike anything Feliciano had seen, jagged, glowing in eerie darkness, only something that would be in the cruelty of a man of Khaos. He came forward, running and ready to inflict whatever was necessary to stop the arising Queen. Feliciano was too determined, to forward in wanting to reach his arising King, so without even truly thinking about it, as if it was a calling of his soul, he began a spell, one he had never tested before, never seen on a book, never even heard of. A ray of fire, spark and even plasma appeared from his hold, a strengthening jet that shot quicker than even the fastest arrow. It hit the target on point, he was gone in a matter of seconds, Feliciano used his weight to jump over him as he fell and used the speed of his push to make his leaping quicker. The guards from the next tower were left in impression, for Ludwig to move out under their gazes, to run towards him and accept Feliciano’s jump into his arms as soon as he reached the entrance of the tower. 

Of all the moments to share such a deepening embrace, such a tight hold, meant, strong and even powerful. When was the last time they hugged like this? When was the last time their arms could wrap around each other with such trust, belief and even love? 

“You made it,” Ludwig managed a smile. 

“I had to, I couldn’t let you do this alone,” Feliciano breathed into his chest, a loyalty that made Ludwig want to lock him more into this engulfing, forgetting towers, attacks and even Khaos’s men. It was the distraction one of these men needed, approaching with a knife sharpened to a shine, intent on piercing and stopping. Ludwig’s fist was quicker, and without having to let go of Feliciano or even turn around, he smashed his head downwards, gave him a kick straight to the groin, then to his stomach and he was on the ground without a single sweat from Ludwig’s brow. His attention was quickly brought back to the loving embrace, both smiling and swaying into the peace of their hold. 

Like in the rest of the towers, the prisoners were taken, bound with anti-magic rope and brought to a corner, the guards being told the complete information, working on getting more soldiers and preparing themselves for the coming invasion. Once this tower was secure, Ludwig and Feliciano moved together to the next Ludwig hadn’t dealt with, two towers away, down the ramp, meeting with one of the rounding soldiers, a clear Khaos, approaching them ready to attack. 

With an arising King and Queen together, he didn’t stand a chance. 

They both used a fire jet combination spell, easily bringing him to submission, carrying him forward to the tower. The other spy had seen the ordeal from the canon room, coming down to avenge, unexpected to the guards that didn’t know anything yet. He was about ready to attack them with the fierceness of a spear, but with Ludwig’s strength, Feliciano’s agility, they physically beat him until he was in the same state as the one they burned. The guards, who were dumbfounded by the situation, were left in stilling shock as Ludwig and Feliciano explained while they bounded both the men. The typical scurrying to protect the canons, get extra guards and soldiers and make sure they were prepared before Ludwig and Feliciano headed off to the next tower. 

The eastern gate was coming, the largest tower in the area, they were sure to meet with Cheng, who, if things went as planned, had already finished warning and preparing his own assigned towers. They ran with the eagerness, the exhaustion starting to get to them, but both made sure to keep each other going, with tightened grasps, a smile, or a gaze to the active city, reminding them of what they had to protect and defend. 

So far no signs were shown by the others, which meant things must be going as planned, surely they were missing very few towers to warn, there was a chance, they could do this. 

Shouts and war cries, swarming, reaching, beneath the tunnels, into the towers, into the wall. As Ludwig and Feliciano stopped and gazed to the side, they saw the large numbers of black cloaks appearing from the forest, starting their invasion through the tunnels, they were beginning their attack. They were confident the other towers could defend themselves, but…they hadn’t reached the eastern gate yet! No, they couldn’t leave such a big entrance, there were still spies in there, they could still reach the canon. They hurried, they tried to move forward as fast as they could, but it was too late, one of the spies was quick enough to reach the cannon, setting eyes on the approaching royals. He aimed and the first boom of the attack sounded. They jumped away just in time, landing in strong thuds against the ground, covering their heads from the flying debris, their ears from the large explosion that tore to pieces a proud part of the wall, right next to a choir school. They heard shouts, screams, shuffling of people running away, but it seemed like no one had been hurt…for now. 

After Ludwig and Feliciano eased their breaths, turning around to see the full damage, they met with smoke arising into the air, the bridge back to the tower they just left turned to nothing, all but rocks and stones tumbling into the city and forest. They couldn’t remain laying there for long, they stood, they had to quicken before they did any other damage. 

When they arrived to the tower, preparing the strongest of their magic to attack, they were surprised to find guards and soldiers, more than enough to battle on with the Khaos that were just entering. Distracted they were in their physical lounges, in the clash of weapons, in the throes of magic that Ludwig and Feliciano could easily pass by, wanting to deal with who was in the canon room. 

When they reached the upward platform, they arrived just in time to see the Khaos fall to a limp on the floor, having just been handed with a single staff, by a person adorned in the most prestigious blue of the kingdom. 

“Arthur!” Feliciano shouted ecstatically. 

“Not the way I would have preferred to have you entering the capital city, but I’m glad to see you both! Welcome to Washington!” 

It was in that very moment that they heard a sudden crash down below, worrying until someone shouted: “Everything is going well your majesty!” Arthur desperately wanted to hope so. 

Ludwig stood by the stairs, ready to face any Khaos that would want to climb, while Arthur and Feliciano dealt with bounding the defeated Khaos in the room, as well as trying to heal to the best they could one of the fallen guards, who was exhausted on the floor, having dealt with a powerful blow to the head and a kick to his stomach, suffering other bruises and magic burns on his body. Leaving other soldiers to watch over the canons, they helped the guard down until they reached the base of the tower and gate, where now the rest of the men fought on by the forest, capturing and weakening the Khaos. They brought the wounded man to a carriage that could take him to the hospital to rest and properly heal. 

“All kind of messengers arrived to the castle explaining what was happening. We immediately began sending our best soldiers and guards to help, after hearing you two were at the walls yourselves, Alfred and I decided to fight and help along as well,” Arthur explained, the carriage moving hurriedly away while he led them both back to the tower. 

“So Alfred is here too?” Feliciano questioned, looking around hoping to meet him. 

“Went to help with the western gate, he already met with Lei.” He took out his pocket watch, revealing several codes and messages instead of the time. “For now they’re doing all right, we agreed that once we secured the few missing towers, we would all meet at the center tower, the north gate, excruciatingly important that we reach right now.” 

Both Ludwig and Feliciano nodded, and thus the three of them ran the bridges and ramps. They met up with Cheng in one of the next towers, helping him as well as the guards and soldiers with the invasion, catching many and sending more to capture those who ran to the forest in scared defeat. After so, they hurried on, with clear goal to reach the northern gate on time. 

Ludwig and Feliciano recalled that Yong was the one in charge of dealing with it, confident that he was there, that he had subsided, that the guards believed him, that they rid of the fakes and were now keeping the canon secured and pushing along the invasion like the rest. 

Even with their determined running, they couldn’t ignore the passing of the city, watching as now the citizens worried, as they crowded, staring on with worry, many surely thinking about evacuating or finding whatever safe spot they could in their own homes and buildings. It was then that they noticed the far side of the city, the opposite side of the wall, the symbol of a baby blue bird firing up into the heights, just enough for the message to send, for Cheng, Ludwig and Feliciano to spot.

Oh no…they ran on with clear panic in their expressions, one Arthur noticed, spreading even to him, sending a questioning look to the symbol. 

“What’s happening?” Arthur asked, not for a moment stopping their haste. 

“It’s Mei and Lien, one of the spies barricaded the entrance to the canon room in the tower they just reached, they can’t get in,” Cheng informed. 

“I’ll send a message to Alfred, he’s closer and I’m sure he can send backup.” Arthur took out his watch ready to send the message, but he was halted with a crash, a boom, a burning, the item flying from his hold, landing on the ground like he did, coughing and trying to clear the cloud and heavy dusk with a fanning of his hand. 

It was burning, it was heavy, Ludwig had to use a wind spell to clear their air, for them to notice all kinds of stones and pieces lying around them, a part of the wall destroyed, only inches away from them. Arthur gazed to the distance, knowing that it came from the very tower Mei and Lien sent their message from, the barricaded canon. Of course they would instantly set it to work and aim for them while they had the chance. They had to move quick, they couldn’t stall, another shot could be given, they still had to reach the northern gate. 

Arthur and Cheng stood ready to run, but as they turned to Ludwig and Feliciano hoping that they would be just as prepared, they noticed Feliciano was still kneeled on the ground, hunching, clutching to his limp arm that they noticed dripped blood to the floor, the fabric of his sleeve drenched in red. His entire body whimpered in groans and cringes, filled with pain and fainting feelings. 

“Ludwig…Ludwig…” he called, too weakened, too hurt to even sit up straight. 

The arising King came close and finally saw, noticing that Feliciano had been the closest to the explosion, the blow one that his arm and back must have taken harshly. He quickly kneeled beside him, even with the panic, even with the utter breaking in his expression, managing to hold him close, uncaring to the blood that now drenched on him, easing what he could desperately, seeing that what he tried to do was not working, bringing him as well difficult breathing. 

“Feliciano, Feliciano, stay awake, stay with me here, we-we’ll manage, we’ll do something” he promised, he determined, even with the shake in his voice. He looked over to Arthur, expecting some sort of words of help, something to do that instant about this. 

“We’re at a difficult spot, I don’t have any healers in this area,” Arthur had to dreadfully admit. 

“We can’t just leave him like this,” Ludwig quickly angered, with a growl, vengeance ready to inflict even on the Queen of Spades if it impended safety to Feliciano. 

“Calm down! We’re in the middle of an invasion, we’re all stressed enough and I don’t want it getting worst, we should do our best to serve the city and the kingdom, and right now our duty is reaching the northern gate wounded or not and I cannot risk the entire population for a fallen one, you’ll either have to stay in the tower waiting for help or continue on despite.” 

Ludwig hated the idea of having to stay behind when he should be fighting along and aiding, but he couldn’t stand the greying in Feliciano’s features, his wavering, the blood that kept oozing, life being slowly drained from his glowing and vivacity. No, he wanted his safety more than anything, and he would bring it to him somehow, even in the mess they were in, he wouldn’t dare let him disappear like this in his arms. 

“Fine, fine, we’ll stay in the tower-” Ludwig began to accept, but Feliciano’s surviving hand rose weakly, halting his words. 

“Lud-Ludwig, they-they need us,” 

“Feliciano, you’re wounded heavily, if we go any further you’ll get worst, I’m sure Arthur and the rest will manage,” 

“No, no,” it strained him more to say the words, the raised hand now falling to caress at Ludwig’s face. “I’ll manage, j-just carry me and I’ll still try-try what I can,” 

“Feliciano, you can’t speak properly, you can’t even stay awake,” 

“Cheng!” Feliciano managed to weakly call, the other approaching, careful, as if his breath could only tumble him more in his predicament. 

“You told use once you knew-knew the most healing techniques in the group, can you try to he-heal me while we run?” Feliciano suggested. 

“Feliciano, this is a big and strong wound, any more movements can worsen it, you’ll need more than me to ail it… but I can work on it somehow, it just won’t be that easy while we’re all moving.” 

“The-then start, and let’s, let’s-” heavy breaths, reaching for new ones that came harder, “-go, please, we can’t stop, I don’t want us just sitting in a tower doing nothing, I-I want to help, I-I want to do so-something.” 

He was too determined to deny, and although the worry, the concerns, even the lingering threats of what could happen with Feliciano already injured like this, they still had to accept, they still had to go on. His weight was easy for Ludwig to carry in his arms, with a dear hold that wouldn’t let a part of him fall, cradled in the most potent protection. Cheng kept his hands on Feliciano’s wounds, starting the spells, a glow under his hands that tried to do its work while they ran along the bridge, the ramps, through towers fighting on, occasionally helping if things got out of hand. 

Alfred messaged Arthur about taking down the barricaded canon, how Lien and Mei helped along in defeating those that tried to invade that tower, keeping it secured enough for the four of them to make their own run to the northern gate with more men on ground approaching as well. 

They all could finally see the gates from their distances, quite a immensity that made it hard to ignore, that intimidated, made them fear for what was going on in that largeness. They could see all kinds of dark cloaked figures approaching, from ground, from the far off ramps and bridges, aided by the escaped spies that were dressed still in the blue uniforms, talking, and plotting. Yong was still nowhere to be found, and it only brought them more agitation, more pierced gazes trying to find him, trying to see a way that the center tower was defending itself well. 

“Guys, guys, guys!” They heard the familiar shout, a person finally coming close to them from the next nearing tower, waving frantically, clear panic in his eyes. 

“Yong! What happened?” Ludwig demanded. 

“Okay, so…I fucked up!” 

“What happened?” Arthur shouted, wanting instant answers. 

“One of the spies hid himself very well, I saw nothing, he looked like any other guard, he was the first one I met so Instantly told him what we had planned. He told me he was going to deal with the rest himself so I just left to help with the next tower. Now I found out that he actually killed several of the guards in there, he barricaded all entrances, he’s messaging for more to arrive and he’s getting them all in through the tunnel, trying to stop any of the guards, trying to get into the canon room,” Yong dreaded. 

“We have more than strong enough men and women defending that canon, I’m sure they can hold on, but we must hurry even more,” Arthur fastened them all, now the five moving along together. 

Yong helped Cheng with the healing, both their union creating enough color to be brought to Feliciano, for his eyes to flutter with more life. Although blood dwindled, still continuing to ooze, to sting, at least most of the cuts were slowly being shut and perhaps they could even let him run if it didn’t hurt him too much, but Ludwig was not willing to take any chances. 

Soon enough they were finally before the large rubble that blocked their entrance, some men were still fighting with Khaos who were trying to get in, others trying to remove as much as they could from the debris, but other stones kept falling, Khaos’s men managed to come outside and battle on, impending more of their digging and entering. The rest prepared their weapons, their magic, ready on to attack, to create that opening before they reached the Old Sloane. 

“I’m sorry Feliciano, but I can’t let you come,” Ludwig told him, bringing him to a spot in a near lookout tower, to be protected by two guards who had no problem with offering. 

“No, no, I have to go,” Feliciano still begged, but his body was still weak, the reach of his hand paining, he couldn’t even sit up correctly. 

“Feliciano, please, just stay here, you’ve already done more than enough, let us handle this.” He took one last caress of his face, with promise, those shining amber eyes believing in that strength that he gave him. 

Feliciano reluctantly nodded, having to make himself comfortable in the spot he lay, still preparing magic for if anything unexpected happened. Ludwig took out a dagger, infusing some of his own magic with it before he stood, only to be stopped by the harsh grip of Feliciano’s hands. 

“Please be safe, I won’t stop giving you blessing spells,” 

“Save that energy for you Feliciano, I’ll be fine.” He gave him one last reassuring grip of their hands before he dived into the frenzy, into the attack, into the swinging, into the beating and into the creation of openings, for the chance, for the hope. 

Feliciano couldn’t see anything, all he had were the expressions of the guards who kept watch in this tower, who gazed on, who conversed in a language Feliciano couldn’t understand, commenting surely on what they were doing, what was happening, one even left seeing that they needed more aid. Now Feliciano depended on the sounds of screams, he didn’t know from which side, on clashes of swords, of booms of magic, of thrown debris, shouts of information, of the situation in other towers, how another was killed inside the Northernmost gate. He couldn’t hold his whimper, he couldn’t hold the tears from falling with his outmost worry, for the lives of those lost in the hands of people so horrible, and all he was doing, while the rest fought on, was just sit there uselessly, crying, cringing, without even getting to see what was happening. 

“Cheng! Cheng! Are you okay?” 

“What do you mean Alfred is hurt?” 

“They took down one of the guards keeping the canon, there’s only four of them left against seven!” 

“Ludwig, be careful!” 

He had to see, he had to see! 

Although it hurt, he managed to take a hold of the wall, pushing himself up, his left arm still fallen in a limp but his right arm was enough to haul him, enough to bring him to the opening, to finally see the stage of what was going on. 

Fallen people on the ground, those continuing battle, he could see tears in the verge of Arthur’s eyes as he tried to bring down a Khaos, fighting on with only the assistance of his staff, Yong helping Cheng from his own serious pain, even after he defeated one, and there was Ludwig, fighting on two of Khaos’s men, with punches, with slices of his dagger, fire spells and even piercing ice ones, trying to keep an opening, trying for it to be enough for them to get their entrance. 

“Ludwig…” Feliciano called, as if it was enough to help him, to bring down those evil men that only wished the worst for him. 

“Ludwig…” he called again as he saw him loose the grip of his dagger, letting it fall to the ground, instead focusing on attacking with the force of his arms and legs. 

“Ludwig…” These men were strong, as robust as he, they gave their own strengthening blows, Ludwig was enough times left out of air, stumbling, blood falling from the side of his face, and yet he still went on, letting the bruises arrive if it meant entrance, if meant saving. 

“Ludwig,” Feliciano whimpered, his own tears beginning to cloud his vision, all the mess, all the turmoil hazed into one vision of hopelessness and failing. 

“If something happened to Alfred, I swear!” 

“I’m sure Mei is doing what she can!” 

“One of the towers has received too many sudden men, they’re defeating them, they might get to the canon.” 

No, no, no, Feliciano’s hands gripped on the floor as he maintained on his knees, as the ancient stone was decorated in the wetness of the tears that escaped. 

One fall, a familiar breathing being lost, coughing, one approaching man with a long sword, an evil maniacal laugh, ecstatic over the piercing kill he was to create on the precious arising king of hearts. Ludwig couldn’t escape, the man had a foot on his chest, pushing, leaving less and less space for air to pass or for a movement to let him stop. 

“Ludwig, Ludwig…” A lunge, an approach, a panic, a lightening, a meet. “LUDWIG!” 

The scream was potent enough to blow, to go along with the large crack, with the sudden tremble of the ground. The wind, the city, even time seemed to stop as power rose, as the entire wall began to tear itself apart, every piece, every tower, every symbol, men, weapon, going up into the air. Every useless part was disintegrated, pieces began to fall on enemies, some began to hold tight to their nearest person as stones, small or ginormous, flew above, under or even beside them, sending their aim to every spy, every cloaked men. The guards and the rest could do nothing, just as those in the city, who stopped all completely to watch this phenomenon, in gasp, in wonder, in terror, clutching to their own tightly, afraid, but hoping, hoping this could aid somehow. 

The entire wall, all its radius, immensity and weigh floated up in the air, all in the control of one person, all in his power and magnitude. 

“Wha-what is this?” Yong asked in panic, floating along in his own piece still holding to Cheng. 

“What the hell is going on?” Arthur tried to find a quick answer. 

Ludwig, who finally managed to stand, although still tumbling, still hurting, blood falling down his face, searched for Feliciano, and when his eyes landed on him, he saw him still sitting in his place by the tower, his area still grounded, unaffected. He glowed…in the same strange marks, leaking the potent of an extreme power that helped him stand, that made him walk along, unaffected by the force he created, not when he had a mission. 

“Feliciano…it’s Feliciano…he’s doing this!” Ludwig realized, shouting it to all. 

Their eyes instantly found him, curious for an explanation, but all he showed were those weird markings and nothing else to make clear. 

“How…how is he doing this?” Arthur shouted back rather fearful. 

Feliciano was walking proudly, with finesse, jumping along the pieces that formed before him, uncaring to all, not when he finally reached the tower that floated along with the rest. He passed by those true guards who were shaking, holding to anything to keep themselves grounded while the gate and tower seemed about ready to shoot into the heights of the sky. Feliciano moved along in familiarity, in quite a cool, up the tearing stairs and unto the canon room. 

The true guards tried to hold themselves from pieces on the floor, the heaviness too strong to even let them sit up or stand, and with Feliciano’s presence, the heightening power around him, it was much worst. 

He let them deal how they could, reaching instead to the Khaos that held on to a level of the Old Sloane, a cannon as large as he expected, crafted even wonderfully to show its power, its level of destruction, decorated in jewels, artistry with crystal fires in silvers and blues. It was honestly quite a beauty. 

From the light that circled around the weapon, the Khaos was trying to charge it to its full capacity and not even the presence of Feliciano’s danger, of the altitudes, of the crushing intensity, was enough to dispatch him. 

“Move,” Feliciano commanded. 

“No,” he decided, only pulling the level harsher, hoping it could somehow quicken the charge. 

Feliciano didn’t do anything to move him...but his marks grew harsher in fire burning red, joining along with the glare in his eyes, an intensity that didn’t match with the descriptions of child-like, bubbly and sweet features they were told the arising queen of hearts held. While he stood stiff, even with the continuous movements of the wall, of all the flying debris he controlled around him, a sudden crashing came to add, a figure instantly moving from the dust to stand in fearsome strength over the Khaos. The St. Mark roared, a sound of immenseness, of ferocity, blinding, it shook the other until it was enough to lose his strength even with the holding of the lever. His body was about to hit the ground until Feliciano stopped him half way with the air of his power.…only to throw him much harsher to the opposite surface, the wall so weakened that parts flew off easily, diving him more into their crushing. 

There was no other Khaos man in the area, they hadn’t survived the immense attack Feliciano had sent, and so without a moment to lose, he raised the level back to its original position, the charging instantly shutting down to nothing. In that very moment, with one last thanking smile to Pookie, his glow began to disappear, his magic dwindled, he fell to the ground and with him all the wall came back to the ground. A couple of holes, a couple of loose bricks, true guards dizzying and trying to find their footing, but the wall came down to its original state like it hadn’t been handled so easily as to let it float above the city. 

No Khaos man, in no part of the wall, was standing, they either lay dead or unconscious on the floor, guards quickly managing what they could to take them, for either a burial or imprisonment. Many, from the far side of the city, gazed in unison to the north, with still deepening question with what just happened, wondering if any of the royals had to do with it. 

Mei, Lei, Lien and Alfred crossed the now cleared bridge to the others, who were just taking their first steps after the whole ordeal, still dizzy, still trying to make sense. Alfred, although bloodied and bruised, still ran towards Arthur with spirit, unaffected by his own hurt, only wanting his husband’s embrace, the secureness to each that they were all right, before one another and the threat defeated. Mei, Lien, Yong, Cheng and Lei all came to their own group embrace, with confident smiles of a job well done, ecstatic for their safety and survival. 

“That had to be…one of the most epic things…I’ve seen…in all my life,” Alfred commented, still blown and shaken, adrenaline pumping, part of him wishing he could see it all over again. 

As they gazed to the center tower, completely cleared for any to enter, Ludwig took the first sprint forward after having found some stabilizing. The rest followed behind, proceeding through the broken gate, helping some of the guards who were still nauseous and shaking, aiding along with piling deceased bodies and any tying of still living Khaos’s men. Ludwig went on, knowing the rest could manage while he desperately went up the tower to the canon room, wanting to see Feliciano. 

He lay comfortably on the ground, the pillow of a cape under his head, his body in rest, the current guards tending to him, bandaging the wound that still spewed blood, more after his height of power. Pookie’s large figure lay behind them, keeping a good watch, under his large paw a surviving Khaos’s men in his capture. He seemed to smile up to Ludwig in welcome, but he ignored it, instead rushing to Feliciano’s side, bringing his body against him, the guards giving him the space and wish. Ludwig cradled him tightly, pushing away curls from his tranquil face behind his ear, caressing, taking every breath, every sudden movement he made in his sleep. He was fine, even with wounds and unconscious, he was more than fine, with chance, with survival and a hero to this city. Ludwig dared laugh in pride, to secure more his arms around him, hoping that in his dreams he could feel all this devotion, all this love, every belief that knew they could make this and with proof of the extend Feliciano’s power could create.


	43. Chapter 43

I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom…

The voice sang, with a smile, a so familiar smile. 

No sun, no rain to go against my strength…

It continued with images of a known hero. 

But I don’t need you to go so far…

The same marks seemed to palpitate in his mind. 

And would you want me always by your side…

A shot, Feliciano didn’t know from what, but he could feel the boom strongly. 

I only want your arms around me…

There was an embrace. 

I will keep it all in my heart…

Those stars. 

If you accept to be mine, my King…

Curls, familiar curls. 

All will join in your defend…

huh? 

So the heavens will bless in your rest our perfect peace…

Too sudden, too many images that he couldn’t even see properly in the blur, in the quickening, joining, blowing into his awake. 

Feliciano’s eyes widened, he took a deep gasp and suddenly he was sitting, meeting with many eyes, all as startled as he. 

“Feliciano!” Ludwig called…he was right beside him, with his hands tightly on his arms, relief and worry mixed in his eyes as he stared down to him, trying to calm him from this sudden awakening. 

“Whe-where am I?” Feliciano quickly wondered, not recognizing this room at all. 

“You’re in the Spadian castle, in your room of stay,” Arthur told, who was standing with a group at the end of the bed. 

Feliciano gazed around the blue room, encrusted with golden and silver designs like growing fauna in the walls, matching along with the rich furniture and items that decorated to its splendor. He rested on the largeness of a matching bed to the setting, with a canopy and carved symbols of the Spades kingdom. 

“Feliciano…do you remember anything that just happened?” A new strange man asked. It took a while for Feliciano to recognize him as the Jack of Spades, obvious in his wear, matching along with the descriptions of a youthful face, long black hair styled in a tail, slanted dark eyes that held so much curiosity and concern. 

“About…about the wall right?” He imagined and they all nodded. 

“Yes it’s…coming back now, I…did it right? Raised the entire wall like that?” He remembered the intensity that ran through his blood, the ultimate reach of power, how it all came so easy, only to crash down suddenly in a paining moment to his head…he suddenly remembered. 

“Oh my Aces! I-I’m so, so, so sorry for destroying the wall like that! I didn’t mean to! It just suddenly happened! I-I’ll do what I can to help fix it, stay for more weeks here if I have to!” He quickly extended his arms to take a grasp of Alfred’s hands, who had been near the bed for Feliciano to quickly show his desperation. 

“Feli, Feli, relax, the wall is doing fine! What you did only harmed it slightly. We have the funds and people to fix it no problem, besides, it’s better than having Khaos’s men destroy it completely,” Alfred assured with a gentle smile. 

“Did they all leave? We’re they all captured?” He still wondered. 

“There’s none of them left, you stopped them all, they’re either dead or in prison,” Mei told. 

“Re-really?…I-I killed them?” The thought didn’t weight easily on his head. 

“Feliciano, they’re Khaos, they were going to destroy the entire city and kill everybody in it, you don’t need to feel any kind of pity,” Lien said. 

“They deserved it,” Lei added. 

“It’s just…it’s just…” he gripped on the sheets, a lot of questions still lingering in his head. 

He got rid of those men…just like that, in a matter of swings, of throws, of great release. Then he wondered what all of that was? Was that really something he could actually do normally? A hidden part of his power that he just decided to release for the first time in that attack? It suddenly made him feel fearful of the kind of mysteries he held that he still didn’t know, of what kind of intensities he could create, of where it came from, of why he had it…then there were those sudden images in his dream…the song. 

“Feliciano, relax, you’ve done something incredible for this city,” Arthur interrupted, hoping to help with his easing. 

“Crowds are constantly formed at the front of the castle with all kinds of gifts, we’ve even brought some up here,” Alfred pointed to the pile of flowers, cards and boxes, all so neat, so kind, Feliciano was overwhelmed. 

“Alfred, Arthur and I will show our own gratitude by presenting all of you that helped with the invasion with special badges and honors. A great presentation will be done after we make our own Validity Spheres,” the Spadian Jack announced. 

“Oh, thank you so much, Ludwig, I and the rest will feel so honored,” he excited. 

“We are glad, and now that we know you have finally woken up, I must take my leave, I have to continue with other urgent business,” the jack bowed and made his way, followed by his brothers, sister and cousins, who all gave one last wave before they departed through the door. 

“How long was I asleep?” Feliciano wondered. 

“Just a day, you didn’t miss much,” Alfred let him know. 

“Our best healers dealt with your injuries while you were resting. They’ll later come to continue, you still need a couple of more days before you’re all settled. Instead of the earlier decided three days, we thought it was best you stayed in the castle for six, so you could leave well on your journey to the Club kingdom,” Arthur told. 

Feliciano gazed down to the bandages he had wrapped on him, mostly on the expanse of his shoulder and that area of his back where he had been affected by the explosion. He could finally move his arm although with some small waves of pain that wouldn’t let him turn it completely without straining more. He still felt tired, with great hunger and weakness, one that didn’t let him truly stand from his rest on the bed. Yes, he still needed more days of healing. 

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Feliciano wished them dearly, gratitude that Alfred and Arthur though was too big after the way Feliciano dealt with saving their city. They should be the ones drowning him in all kinds of thanks. 

“Only the best we can offer,” Arthur bowed. 

“We’ll leave to give you both some time to rest and talk,” Alfred decided. 

“If anything, don’t be afraid to send any of the servants to fetch us,” Arthur wished lastly before he took Alfred’s offered arm, wrapping himself sweetly around him before they headed out together. 

It was nice to see them happy like this, proud of their love and union unlike the state they had been when they visited Berlin almost a year ago. When he turned his gaze towards Ludwig, he wished the same chance would be granted to them. Feliciano brought his hands to hold his dearly, so relieved, so great to have him by his side, he could almost lean and kiss him. 

“Are you all right now?” Feliciano asked him. He remembered how he had been dealing with Khaos’s men himself, how they hurt him, cut him, even brought him to the ground about ready to crash his ribs. 

Ludwig smiled, raising the sleeve of the jacket he wore to show his own bandages with special sealed marks which helped with more healing. 

“I’m fine, my own wounds were manageable, it only took a couple of hours for the healers to deal with, unlike you, I should be the one asking you this question,” they both chuckled, their hands now united unto a mend, comforting and helpful. 

“I’m going to be fine, I’m sure,” Feliciano assured with a smile, so warm, so beautiful, it spread its own joy to Ludwig, who grinned himself, both suddenly nervous for words when all their world at the moment was sharing that glow in their eyes. That lean once again…that chance for a new kind of meet, and after everything, yes, oh yes, Feliciano wanted it, oh he was there, so close, their breaths one. He wasn’t surprised anymore about how Ludwig would turn away, erase as always, pretend like that approach didn’t happen. By now Feliciano would just roll his eyes and simply settle, leaning back into his bed, prepared for the sudden change of air and topic that was to take place. 

“Feliciano…” Ludwig began, “you were singing just now in your sleep.” 

“I was?” He thought it was just something that he heard in his head, not something that he actually mumbled out. 

“You were singing Romulus’s song, Accept to be mine, parts of it actually, and then you…sang these two lines I’ve never heard of before…” 

Did he really…? 

“What were they?” He wanted to be sure. 

“You sang… All will join in your defend, and, so the heavens will bless in your rest our perfect peace…” 

Feliciano had been questioning those parts himself as he dreamed it. 

“Did you make that up?” Ludwig wondered. 

“No…they just… appeared in my dream…kind of…out of nowhere. It was weird, I started seeing and feeling things too,” he recalled. 

“What…exactly?” Ludwig leaned more curiously, expecting to hear, a tighter hold in their hands, begging even, it was sudden to Feliciano but he had no problem with telling. 

“I really didn’t see anything to detail, everything was too blurry, but I heard…a woman singing, I saw this smile that kind of reminded me of mamma and hair just like hers too, I thought it was her for a moment but… it was still…different, and then I saw like…slashing swords, this…man…but it was too quick to really remember. I felt…agitation, I could hear explosions, I saw this…starry sky…a particular formation and then I felt like someone…hugging me, it…felt so real, so…unlikely for it to be a dream…” and he silenced as his mind really tried to fetch more about this, but nothing more was brought, he will have to deal with what he saw that moment. 

Ludwig tried to piece together in his mind, but he did not come up with a bigger clue either, he just nodded. 

Their moment was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door, a familiar little winged lion flying headfirst, cradling quickly in Feliciano’s lap excitedly. 

“Pookie!” Feliciano cried, quickly taking him to grab, cuddle and embrace, the little lion nuzzling back and somehow trying to share the same wrap by raising his paws against Feliciano. 

A group of white and blue robed figures entered as well. By their items Feliciano could tell they were the healers, who bowed to him, but not moving any closer yet. 

“I have to go, better leave them with the healing, I’ll come back once they finish,” 

“Okay.” They both nodded and had to painfully let go, Feliciano giving him one last smile before he was out the door. 

As Ludwig walked on down the halls, deciding to get something for lunch, the same new phrases repeated on his head. All will join in your defend…so the heavens will bless in your rest our perfect peace…he kept connecting it to…could it make sense? But no, there was still- 

“Hey!” He recognized Alfred’s calling, approaching him from a small room where he was sharing a snack with Arthur. 

“Got some time to talk?” He wished. 

“I believe so, Arthur won’t mind?” 

“He has to prepare a meeting with the builders about fixing the wall, he was about to kick me out anyways,” he laughed, moving them along the hall, through impressive arches, paintings, columns and even craftily paned windows helping to relax their troubling minds. They reached a private area left deserted just for them, with no one to interfere in whatever conversation they brought up, solitude with not even the hurry of servants. 

“So, Feliciano is really all right?” Alfred still worried. 

“He has some troubles with his wound, but other than that he’s completely fine.” He decided not to tell him about the dream and the new phrases to the song he sang. 

“I’m glad, would hate to see something happen to him, he’s a total sweetheart that didn’t deserve to go through this, but well…chosen by the gods as the Queen of Hearts, it’s not exactly a safe position, but what can we do?” Alfred shrugged. 

“Indeed.” 

Afterwards Ludwig silenced, his thoughts still puzzling, but Alfred didn’t know or understand and it was making the silence unsettling. 

“So um…things have changed with you and Feli,” he had wanted to point out for a while, just the topic to have Ludwig’s head rising in attention. 

“The last time we went to Berlin things seemed tense between you two, Arthur and I barely saw you together unless it was for royal business and you both seemed rather reluctant to actually be close. It was nothing like the two friends you were back when I used to visit Hearts as a kid. It was odd and worrying, and then hearing that he denied your marriage proposal…ouch.” He didn’t know if that was still something awkward to mention so he was a little hesitant to continue, but Ludwig didn’t say anything back. 

“Which reminds me, sorry we couldn’t go to the engagement party,” he apologized. 

“Don’t fret, you and Arthur were marrying and getting crowned in a couple of days, having you visit Hearts to then see a failed proposal would have just made you both more stressed. I sometimes wished I didn’t have so many guests that day, it only made the occurrence more embarrassing.” He still wanted to hide his face in shame every time he remembered it. 

“But hey, like I said, things have changed, I mean, look at how protective you guys got with each other, Feli so much that he even raised and entire damn wall. You’re holding hands and he’s even smiling at you now, I’m sure by the time you two return to Berlin you’ll be asking again and I’m certain he’ll accept this time, and then Arthur, Yao and I have to start preparing bags for the ceremony,” Alfred was already planning and ecstatic, but it didn’t seem to spread to Ludwig, if anything it made him more somber. 

“I…don’t know, to tell you the truth Alfred…I don’t even know if I’ll be returning to Berlin…” 

Alfred stopped his moving steps all completely, turning to him, confused and incredulous, thinking he was exaggerating and only doubting when they had proven themselves more than capable during this entire journey. The reports of how it had been going were wild. 

There was only the Club Kingdom left, how worst could things get? 

“You’re starting to say bullshit, Ludwig. Really, don’t think like that, you’ll both be doing fine, there’s nothing to worry about. Now come on, my cooks make this cucumber sandwich that’s to die for, you must simply have a taste,” Alfred hurried them in the direction towards the lunch area, hoping it would be enough to distract Ludwig from these sudden dark thoughts. 

It didn’t work…his mind was now plagued and a countdown seemed clearer with haunt. 

 

Two more days of healing and Feliciano could finally stand from the bed, his movements good and his wounds slowly vanishing. He could wear that beautiful opened blue tailcoat with the silver buttons, a comfortable shirt below, comfortable pants along with his usual boots. When he had come down from the room, meeting with Arthur, the other couldn’t help but whistle, looking up and down in heavy intrigue. 

“You’re looking handsome today,” he complimented, taking a sip from his tea as he worked on some contraption that he was asked to help fix. 

“Thanks, thought I should look appropriate handing this in,” he showed a letter. 

“Where are you going with that?” 

“To the Luna Rani academy, I made a promise to a Viking boy that saved us back in Hearts to hand in his recommendation so he can study here,” 

“A Viking boy?” 

“Mhm, but he was not a lot like the rest, he really wanted to gain a more professional education with magic, he always wanted to go here, so after saving us, I thought this was the best I could do,” Feliciano hoped, holding dearly to the letter, jumping on his heals with excitement to go out into the city, Pookie on his shoulders as a guide and protector, just as ready and eager. 

“Well then, I wish this boy luck, I’m sure he will be accepted if your story and what he handed to you is enough, I would be glad to have someone of his talent in the city.” Feliciano glided with more spirit, turning and about just ready to go…until he remembered…he didn’t know where the school was. 

“Tell Lei to accompany you, he occasionally takes some courses there so he knows all the routes from the castle,” Arthur answered sensing his question. 

“Oh, perfect, where is he?” 

“Surely by the front of the castle, there’s a patch of land they sometimes go to train. As you’re making your way you’ll easily spot him.” 

Feliciano nodded to him in thanks and quickly headed off down the halls to the exit. Of course, he would take his time with admiring the art and majesty of the interior architecture of this castle, tall, beautiful, in the expected blues and silvers, majesties that continued on through different halls that tempted him to escape. No, he had to do this, Emil was counting on him. 

He found the doors of grandeur, leading himself out into the welcome of a city that he could finally admire without the worry of an invasion. Oh the Aces it was beautiful, in define structures, artistry, with a good mend of nature that had Feliciano’s breath taken as he took the first steps into the meet of this sun. He gazed upwards, the castle towering, as high and in a form that was indeed similar to Berlin’s, only that it didn’t count on the rest of a hill but its own structure of strength, with bridges to new towers and wings, in shine of blue and silver for the sun to lay its ray and shine it the more. He began to move backwards, lost in all its details, its design, its color, that he didn’t notice that he was reaching a group of stairs. 

“Feli, I suggest you look out!” Lien had warned just in time for Feliciano to turn and spot that he was only centimeters from falling down. 

“Ah, thanks,” he called out towards her. 

She gave him a salute and continued with the training she was doing with the rest of the group he knew, as well as some other members he did not recognize, but he did recognize Lei. 

“Oh, Lei! I need your help!” He called, rushing to him and interrupting whatever exercise he was trying to do. He explained the situation and Lei had no problem with halting his training for the day to take Feliciano across the city until they reached the academy. Using trains or simply walking, Lei made sure that they took a long route just to give Feliciano a chance to see more of the city. 

Oh the buildings were wonderful, the nature added made one forget that it was divided from the forest with a wall, people making use of the day to do their chores, their activities, runs or leisure time in the blue and green grass, with picnics and games that Feliciano was tempted to join as he passed. It was also Feliciano’s chance to see all these machines that he was constantly told about when hearing about spades, like the automobiles, the elevators, fans, streetlights and steamboats upon the rivers. Unlike what Alfred and Arthur had told him, he did see the mix of magic, of wizard apprentices studying their books, of parents using it to help them better deal with their children, bakeries adding their touches and even the cleaning of the streets and walkways. He didn’t know if it was just that Alfred and Arthur had settled the differences of the kingdom and really tried to make a change or it was just how things had always been no matter the kind of restrictions and differences that might come. 

They finally came before the building, a large structure standing quite imperially, towering pillars holding the massiveness of its marble, of its crystal dome, a square in front that matched its own grandness. Students already used the space for practice, for leisure, to run across as they made their ways, to either inside the building to reach their classes on time or just out to whatever parts of the city they needed to reach. Feliciano felt rather intimidated by it all, holding the letter much tighter, rather ignorant to all the stares he was given, all recognizing and widening their eyes in wonder. It had happened all throughout the city but Feliciano was too distracted to notice, not to mention he was with Lei, who would glare at anybody who dared come close. Feliciano was under enough stressed, he didn’t need people barging in, even if Feliciano wouldn’t mind. He loved meeting new people and any new chance was a great one, but he did need to focus on this. 

They finally entered the building, its interior matching in magnificence. Corridors, balconies, heights, even different kinds of items were exhibited in countless amounts that made every corner a site to watch, something new to see and an array of activity that seemed endless. All kinds of students passed them by, from elves to even fairies, or humans just dealing with their dragons. 

How amazing, how shinning, how could Lei just move about without faltering the slightest in wonder. 

“Feliciano!” The very person called, pointing over to a roundabout desk they were nearing, basically where they should ask to know where Feliciano was supposed to hand in these things and who he was supposed to talk to. They spoke, filled in the necessary information and the girl behind the desk went off to inform the headmaster, advising that they stayed there while she announced the visit. Lei went off to sit on near chair while Feliciano continued with his gazing, landing on models of different kinds of creatures, explaining their anatomy and power, tapestry projects, magical orbs floating as a sort of decoration, enchanted plants and finally, right above the attending desk, something so large Feliciano was surprised he hadn’t noticed before. Handing from the height of the crystal dome, there was a transparent case only holding…part of a slab. It wasn’t half, it wasn’t a big part, no, there was only but just one corner of the entire case filled with only one single piece. It was pretty exaggerated to keep something so large to only fill in one corner. What kind of image was even in there? He extended his vision to take a better look, to see on it the image of a man, only part of it actually, not really offering anything else to give him more clue at what was this man’s purpose. It certainly didn’t seem Spadian, in fact it didn’t have any familiar symbols. Whatever there was, it was ruined, covered, scratched and broken. Really there was no evidence, no story, no light. 

“Mr. Ulan will gladly see you, follow me this way please,” she returned, interrupting whatever questioning Feliciano was doing with this slab. He nodded and followed right behind her, deeper into the building, into the main stairs that lead the rising into the rest of the floors. Lei decided to stay behind, giving Feliciano a wave of luck, settling back into the chair ready for a small nap. 

Feliciano followed the secretary until they reached a good height, and instead of taking the singular hall forward, she took out a pen, let it drop, and a blue portal was opened. 

“Right this way, he’s already waiting for you,” she ushered. 

She was used to this hesitation, to this testing as Feliciano dipped a hand trying to figure it out, rolling her eyes and having no other choice than to just push him inside. Suddenly he stumbled onto a shelve and book covered room, only but part of the office in glass windows showing to a greenhouse of all kinds of blue and purple fauna, right where the desk lay, where the figure of who he assumed was the headmaster sat. 

“An honor to have the arising Queen of Hearts here,” he extended and welcomed, having a chair fly and push Feliciano onward until he was right in front, sitting in that very chair startled, Pookie as confused and trying to realize what was going on. It was surprise he had managed to keep his hold on Feliciano’s shoulder this entire time. 

“An even bigger honor after you did to save our city, I give you gratitude for everyone here in the academy, you have no idea how much we appreciate it.” He was honest and truly thankful. 

“I wouldn’t let such a beautiful and important city fall, and in the process I…learned about this power and used it to stop everything. I’m so glad it worked, but I still feel bad about all the damages I did to the wall,” Feliciano slumped with fault. 

“Sacrifices, besides, it’s still standing as we all wanted, I’m sure the crown will give it the necessary attention to have it fixed quickly, nobody is truly mourning it. But enough of this, one of my secretaries said you have some things to give and tell me,” he was eager, leaning to be given and told. 

“Ah yes of course!” He took out the envelope with everything, pushing it across the desk for Mr. Ulan to reach and grab, examining before he began to tear to look at all the contents. 

“Back when Ludwig and I were starting our journey in Hearts, some Khaos’s men ambushed our train and captured us even as we escaped. A group of…joker Vikings-” he had to admit “-saved us and offered their flight boat to take us to the shores of the Arabic provinces in the Diamond Kingdom. In the crew there was a young boy named Emil, he saw us getting captured, found our location and helped our escape from our binds and the cave they had us in. If it wasn’t for his big role in the mission and his abilities, I’m afraid right now we would be in the clutches of Khaos himself. During our stay in their ship, I learned Emil was really well adept in magic, full of wonderful tricks and knowledge that need to be in a place as amazing as this, sadly his role as a joker has impended that, but as gratitude I promised to give him a reinstitution into the Hearts registry once I return to Berlin, as well as to bring these letters and papers of application to the Academy once I reach Washington. So please, I beg you, accept this boy for what he did and what he can do, as well as a kind of gratitude for what I did to save your city, please help to give him the future he wants and I know he can achieve.” 

He truly hoped it had been enough, that Mr. Ulan could see the wanting enough in his eyes and how he couldn’t stop raising his hands together in a continuous prayer hoping for that acceptance. The man didn’t really show an exact expression to show his answer, just giving his attention to the papers, reading, giving a nod, a slight widening to his eyes but always staying stoic in his judging. He would question occasionally and Feliciano stayed there to give him all the necessary answers, a chat of dealings that went on for the hour. By the time they were done, Mr. Ulan opening up a new portal and joining the arising Queen in his outing, Feliciano still didn’t have a sure answer and he was eager, Mr. Ulan could easily tell. 

“As for my decision, I’ll tell Mr. Bondevik first, he wrote an address I could send a message to, I’m sure he will let you know afterwards,” he smiled. 

“But I won’t get any of these messages until I return to Berlin,” Feliciano disappointed. 

“A little suspense then, gives you more anticipation for when you return.” 

Feliciano sighed but had to accept, he would just have to wait then, but at least he did his part of the promise and that was enough for now. As he met with the large lobby of the academy, his eyes instantly set once again on the empty case, the one with the single piece, longing gazes in silence that Mr. Ulan couldn’t miss. 

“Is something the matter, your highness?” He questioned. 

Feliciano quickly pointed, “what is that?” 

It took a while for Mr. Ulan to find the specific object and when he did he sighed sadly, but there was no problem with telling. “You do know that the Spade kingdom holds what was once the White kingdom?” 

“Yes, it’s land to the northwest,” he remembered from his teachings. 

“Indeed. After the war of the blackened decades, everything was left to ruin, nothing was recognizable and our ancestors could find nothing to keep, simply deciding to reconstruct and create new area for living and farming. That little slab piece was one of the only things we found surviving. We believe it once belonged to a very important mural in the kingdom, located right at the gates at what was once the castle of the capital. We have some writings that say people would travel great lengths just to see it, saying that the story was the most important in all the kingdoms, but the writings that specify in that tale are lost. Here in the academy we have concocted different theories, some think it might tell the story of Pisa, some say maybe Khaos, maybe one of the Aces, maybe all of them, maybe about the very creation of our world, but we can never know since the rest of the mural has not been found,” he drowned into a fault, into a miss, into the stress of a failed mission. 

“Why keep such a big case for something so tiny though?” 

“We keep hoping that we might one day find it and connect it together. There’s always excavations being done in that territory so we keep hoping, besides, it reminds us of the still mysteries of our world and how sometimes we only have tiny parts to something that is much larger than what we understand. We can never cease our search because someday we might have a complete picture.” 

It was a good way to look at it, a good reminder to students who are always looking for new ways to use their magic, to use new spells, new inventions and new skills to fill in their own empty cases. 

Feliciano wished Mr. Ulan goodbye as well as luck and belief in their search before he left the academy and back into the fray of the city with Lei.


	44. Chapter 44

The day before the presentation of their honors and the formation of the Validity Spheres, Ludwig and Feliciano decided on taking a stroll throughout the city. They visited all kinds of monuments, took rest with the most amazing views while enjoying in conversation, they ate at exquisite cafes that Arthur had suggested they visited and lost themselves in the small streets decorated in blue mosaics, taking beautiful winding turns, through bridges over brooks breaking from the larger river, with the dimming light of the sculpted streetlamps just enough. It was silent with barely any passage of others, especially with the reigning night and many in this area surely having dinner or heading to sleep after a long day.

“-well I still threw my three silvers coins,” Feliciano said.

“What could you have possibly wished for that needed the waste of three silver coins?”

“For no more Khaos’s men attacks, I really just want to finish what’s left of the journey in peace,” Feliciano tired.

“Let’s see if that happens to be the case, although I do admit that I’m proud that you used your wish for something more needed and good for us,”

“Thanks, what about you? What did you wish for?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t play around, I saw you throw your own silver coin. Come on, tell me, tell me, what did you wish for?” Feliciano pleaded with such childish need, jumping as they stopped by a bridge, right over its arched center, in direction to the moon that painted the city in an ethereal light blue color.

“It’s embarrassing,” Ludwig admitted as he took his lean upon the rail.

“Can’t be as embarrassing as that time you tried to take flight with a jump from nonno’s bed,” Feliciano laughed.

“Oh my aces, you still remember that?”

“Do you really expect me to forget? You hit your head hard and you started crying so much that we have to call your mom from the villa to come pick you up, and even then you wouldn’t stop wailing.”

Ludwig reddened and hid his face in shame. He still chuckled though, after all these were just things that happened in their early childhood, things changed, lessons were learned and once could look back to them in smiles.

“Fine…” he defeated, “…I wished for a puppy.”

“Awww.” To Feliciano that sounded wondrous, placing a hand on his chest truly touched.

“That’s not embarrassing at all, it’s adorable. We should get a puppy once we return to Berlin.” There was serious intent as he took his own lean beside Ludwig.

“Really?”

“Yes! I’m sure the castle would allow it. You always wanted one so I think it’s about time we fulfill it,” he smiled with promise.

“What about Pookie?”

“What? We can’t have more pets?” He looked insulted, with puffed cheeks that only made him the more adorable. Ludwig couldn’t help the chuckle, the extent of his hand caressing those very round rosses of his cheeks, really without notice, letting the moment just lead him in what the truly wanted to do. It was sweet, it was lulling, Feliciano found his lean, smiling and blushing upon the touch.

“In that case, I wish to have three puppies instead,” Ludwig declared anew.

“Yes! Oh! We should also have a kitty, name it Pookie too!”

“One feline named Pookie is enough,”

“Gino it is then!” Feliciano decided, with a pointed finger to the sky in assurance, in laughter that brought them together, Feliciano finding easiness in letting himself lay upon Ludwig’s shoulder.

As a gush of wind brought colder air, making them shiver into silence, Ludwig quickly went to defend Feliciano by wrapping his large arms around his frame, tightly around his waist, just the needed comfort for Feliciano to lean upon, letting it do its own kind of magic until no coldness could be felt.

Let it be, let it be, let it be, both Ludwig and Feliciano told themselves, enjoying, pushing away any thoughts that could interrupt, that could make them move apart. Ludwig let himself relish by laying his head upon Feliciano’s hair, the sweet scent clear to him, to take as many whiffs as he wanted, while Feliciano could let his hands run across the potency of his arms, a hint of all that muscle that had grown, that long had made Feliciano feel like Ludwig had been a different person. But now…all he could feel was softness, the never changing trust, confidence and even relief, like they were truly being reunited.

The bell of a near clock tower ringed deeply, interrupting whatever tranquility they had to gaze over to the distant time. It was ten, they really should be heading back to the castle to prepare for their sleeping schedules when they had such a heavy day the next morning. Reluctantly they had to let go from this settled peace, moving and in direction to the castle, although this time they let themselves in the hold of their united hands, with warmth, secureness and a hope that Feliciano desperately wanted Ludwig to give it its chance to stay.

 

The castle had awaken them early, early to the point that Feliciano, even Alfred and Arthur, were still yawning as they made their way together to the throne room, the sun taking its first gleams of the horizon, leaving other parts of the sky still in darkness. There was a heavy silence throughout the halls, for not even most of the servants had awakened to start the preparations for the handing of the honors that would be given for later in the afternoon. Finally they reached the doors after several spin turns, for Alfred to easily open, watching as all kinds of levels, of designs, of decorational items began to move in a kind of dance, welcoming all the royals inside. Feliciano had smiled and halted his entering just to look at the way everything fell like leaves in autumn, only to be hastened with a push from Ludwig inside.

The Spadian throne room was a modest one in size, although it did have an impressive height, behind the seats of power a towering templon, in gold, in blue, in all kinds of ancient symbols of the kingdom. Little statues of important members to their history joined, along with ancient crowns, ancient diamonds, all raining and coming down to meet in the three seats that seemed rather simple compared to that impressive display. Large windows were at each side, making everything sparkle alive, making the room more enchanting. As Feliciano moved forward, lost in all the glow, he finally noticed one particular shine that come from the floor.

As the last pavements, there was a design of yet another star coated sky, the same formation, the same standing, this time in blue gems, seeming to pop out to the point that Feliciano even reached thinking he could touch them. It was spectacular and he lost his eyes on it until they all took their designated spot for the beginning of the formation. Yao came over from another back door, with a chest that he placed on a pedestal presented right in front of the thrones. With a key it was opened and there were the empty crystal orbs, ready for the job. Alfred, Arthur and Yao each took their own, standing over their spot as they had practiced, taking their breaths, easing any stress, any tenseness, until they could relax fully without any obstacles to their own bodies. Ludwig and Feliciano stood by the side, Feliciano petting Pookie to a still, who was on his shoulder as by duty.

“I will begin,” Yao declared, moving forward, all attention falling on him.

He ceased his eyes, focused, he alighted as per usual. The orb moved around his hold on its own, filling it in shades of light blue and dark, forming until he was standing rightfully on the ground, seeming unfazed, but by the sweat he brushed aside it showed that it had been as demanding as it should be for them. His orb lined in those two shades of blue, with small purple dots decorating some of those lines, quite unique from others they had seen.

Yao’s was done and so Alfred decided to come up front to begin his own. It was harder for him to reach that relax, it took a while for his own alighting to begin, but soon enough the filling was done quick along with his slight floating. It was done, in a dark royal blue that was the main symbol color of the kingdom, with light blue singular designs at the top and bottom that spun around almost like the very orb was wearing a crown. He wobbled slightly as he had reached the floor yet again, a couple of heavy breaths, but other than that he seemed to be doing fine.

Finally it was Arthur’s turn, who took the expected position, taking easily that control, that ease, as quickly having him floating along and doing his fill. Nothing different, nothing shinning, just the typical that was of a Queen, still nothing like Feliciano’s had been. Arthur came to the floor, almost falling, but Alfred took a quick hold of him, settling him straight, offering his lean even as Arthur’s vision came back to normal, as his strength returned and he could properly stand, but Alfred still refused to leave his side. Arthur laid a strong grip on Alfred’s shoulder to let him know that he was fine, that he could stand properly and show his own orb. It was the only one of the orbs that actively changed from shades of blues to purple, with added shimmering glows. It had Feliciano awing.

Ludwig then moved forward with the staff in hand, the three spheres now properly done and presented just as the arising king directed his staff to them. He took the usual hold, creating the spell and the orbs were gone, filling their own sockets on the staff.

Three reds, three yellows, now three blues… only three more black sockets left to fill.

They all applauded, Ludwig and Feliciano especially taking breaths of relief. Yes, they finally had Spades’ and there was only one kingdom left, one kingdom left! It was a reminder that all felt, that all knew of consolation and so they showed it by commenting along.

“Only one more kingdom, only three more orbs,” Yang said.

“Now it will surely be an easy journey to Moscow,” Arthur aided.

“Before you know it, you’ll be placing the spheres before the field,” Alfred added.

Feliciano appreciated those comforting words, holding their hands, letting the weight just fall off his shoulders for a moment, to relieve in the fact that they were so close to finishing. He thought it would surely be the same state Ludwig would be in, but when he turned to him, he stood frozen in his spot, almost strained, his eyes clearly lost.

“Ludwig?” Feliciano questioned.

A realization seemed to hit Ludwig when he connected his eyes with Feliciano, one that made him unsure, with a slight tremble, almost to a panic.

“Ludwig?” Feliciano leaned close hoping to offer some kind of comfort, but Ludwig turned away before he could give him that chance.

“I…have to go put the staff away,” he excused, rushing out of the throne room, a quick crash of the door that did well to announce that he had been fretting.

“What’s wrong with him?” Alfred asked.

Everybody shrugged it off, but Feliciano remained frozen with an on look to the door, wondering and questioning.

 

The presentation of the honors was done in front of the castle, out in the open for all to witness and shout in celebration. There was a marching show from their soldiers, an orchestra playing wonderful music and all the important leaders were dressed in prestigious blue, with jewels, proud symbols and simplistic crowns. Ludwig and Feliciano were dressed in their own kinds of blues, simple ones, similar to those the soldiers wore, just appropriate for the handing and the coming feast that was to be given for them. After prayers, after chants, a demonstration from the priests, then a speech by Yao, the very jack then presented to the public the badges, silver medallion stars with a specific Spadian symbol, one of heroes and remembrance. Mei, Lei, Lien, Yong, Cheng, Ludwig and Feliciano each took their turn before a different ruler, who would address what they had done to stop the invasion, highlighting their tricks, their skills, just any little thing that overall helped with the largeness of the scheme.

Feliciano was last, kneeling before Arthur, who held the last medallion over him, ready for his words. “For defending and preparing our towers, for not halting your limitation, creating the final attack that completed the mission, a triumphant one that showed your true power as Queen and fulfilling the expectations of what the world wants of an Italian Queen, the first in centuries since Augusta. Feliciano Vargas, I present to you the medallion of high honor of our Spadian kingdom, only given to those of our bravest heroes and soldiers, witnessed before all in the city of Washington, as one of the many gratitudes we can give you for saving our beloved home.”

Arthur leaned and placed the medal on an area on Feliciano’s chest, making sure it was well adjusted before he nodded to show Feliciano he could stand. He stood and turned around to the crowds, presenting his medallion over his chest. The public became more wild, shouting, waving, to which Feliciano smiled and gave the same attention.

“These are our heroes of the great lift, let them be well remembered and let their courage serve as a model to all!” Alfred announced loudly, rising his own staff, the legendary one with the clock in its center, tapping it to the ground, a sign enough for soldiers to form, to salute and prepare. “As an honor, today we pledge the Heartian chant!”

Ludwig and Feliciano instantly stiffed at the mention, strong first, heads high, ready to join along with all.

“Declare respect to the faith of our Heartian Ace, to the law of our nature, to let the chimes ring and flourish in red. The Ace of Hearts calls, join in the hand, in defense of all good. For our unity! For our blood! For Glory! For Honor! For Riches! For the gods! For Hearts!”

Feliciano always felt this great exhilaration whenever he called it and it was nice to have this new foreign city join in it with them, exploding fireworks into the sky to shine in the darkening day, creating awes, wonder and the beginning of the feast.

 

It was more like an outdoor ball the whole city was invited to, especially after Feliciano’s insisting to have the family of the guards and soldiers whose lives were lost in the invasion. Feliciano made sure to spend his time with those families, assuring them that their loved ones died in honor, to save their city and them, yet unjustly, with remorse and tears of fault. He tried to exalt the children with joyous conversations, sharing in amazing sweets and even dances in the ballroom. Ludwig spoke on with many of the guards and soldiers who had been present…distant, in his own corners not daring to take peek at whatever action occurred outside of the concentration he gave to his chats. It was odd, but Feliciano had understood as just Ludwig wanting to show his support to the soldiers.

He had been acting weird the entire day, moving away from whatever closeness he tried to give him. His eyes reverted to the same coldness…to the same uncare and sternness that…no, maybe he was just nervous on how the last of the journey would go, maybe about meeting the field soon, maybe just all this presence from people of a kingdom they didn’t know so well. He would be fine, he kept telling himself…he would be fine.

As he was conversing with a new group, Arthur came tapping on Feliciano’s shoulder, interrupting the chatter with everyone offering a bow.

“Will you excuse us?” Arthur told them as he took Feliciano and began moving them elsewhere, down the halls of the castle, as much away from the activity as possible.

“Arthur, what’s wrong?” Feliciano wondered.

“The carriage for your departure has arrived, all your baggage has been boarded and Ludwig is there waiting for you, you have to leave immediately,”

“Just like that? Without saying goodbye to anybody?” He worried.

“Feliciano, we can’t attract too much attention, this is as silent as we can manage and our contacts are already waiting. Your trip to Moscow from here will go easily. You’ll ride until you reach the Columbian province, there you will meet with a group that will take you through the denseness of the Amazon on a river boat until you reach Murmansk in the Russian province, there King Ivan himself will be there to greet you and Ludwig and then take you to Moscow. After it’s only a short carriage ride until you reach the capital city of Clubs,” Arthur assured as they continued their way until they reached one of the back entrances of the castle. It was in a hidden area, with a route towards the forest, circulated well by trees, dark in the night and forward unto new territories. Alfred, along with Yao and his siblings and cousins were there, having already wished their goodbye to Ludwig, now sharing in embraces of luck with Feliciano, making sure he was well settled in the carriage before it was shut, before they gave the signal for the horses to move, Feliciano not stopping his waves, hanging from the window until they were too far to distinguish.

He settled back inside, hoping to share some sort of chat with Ludwig, perhaps a smile, maybe a chance to color together…or cuddle and let themselves rest in their closeness. Yet by the time he met his figure, his eyes were elsewhere, his entire body turned directly away from him, eyes faltering into rest, settling himself in the seat of the moving carriage. Oh yeah, it had been a long day, he was surely tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Feliciano decided he should respect that, readying his own position to rest, but not before giving Ludwig a “Good night”, with a smile and a lighting shine of his eyes.

Ludwig didn’t reply.

 

They traveled through the whole night, the early morning and afternoon of the next day. They only made a total of two stops, one for breakfast and one for lunch, hurried, silent, with no eyes meeting, no words…it was almost like Feliciano was doing this part of the trip alone. His only comfort was Pookie who would nuzzle or actually hear his excitement for the things he saw out the window or whatever he drew in his sketchbook. He hoped it would be enough to get Ludwig to share in some words, but he remained the whole time with his eyes at anything, anything but Feliciano, ignorant, indifferent and just…resurfacing hurtful feelings Feliciano thought he could rest. He kept trying to find excuses, trying to find meaning, wondering if something had happened, but he was once again fearing to talk to him, with an expectant air of getting no answers, only turns or he would walk away as soon as they finished their food, only to return once he was called to board the coach again.

They had arrived to Cartagena in the same attitudes, just as the sun settled upon this beautiful town, seeming more active in the coming night, quite hard to find the person they were supposed to meet. The horses stopped upon a stable, where they were instantly rid of the binds to the coach, the care takers advising the royals to wait with their things for a Tulio Valencia. They waited so long the stable owners offered them dinner, quite an amazing one that Ludwig and Feliciano didn’t mind having. It was almost romantic with all the amazing views they had despite being in a stable, the type Feliciano would imagine letting themselves exchange passionate words, maybe a kiss, maybe a dance, but whenever Feliciano tried to look back into those eyes, they were once again stern, cold, unaware of such a chance they had and not willing to offer anything. Finally, a young handsome man came, waving and approaching, with a worried expression, heaving and slouching before them as he tried to regain his breath.

“I apologize greatly for the lateness, but we were still awaiting for the rest to arrive. I’m Tulio Valencia, an honor to meet you, your highnesses,” he then bowed, close enough as if he was to raise and bring them both to an embrace even if strangers.

“Come, we are already late as we are and we can’t give any other delays!” He fretted, already ushering them along down the town, Ludwig and Feliciano giving their attendants at the stables thanks and gratitude for the food they were given. Feliciano gave some caresses and kisses to the horses as he always did before following behind, through quite the scenic streets and dimming lights that tempted Feliciano to lose himself, but if there was a time Ludwig paid attention to him, it was to make sure that he stayed in the route forward until they reached a busy port, with boats still floating in and out no matter the lateness, as busy as if it was an early morning. They passed quite the marvelous ships, gigantic, rich, with amazing craft, even magical ones that could take flight, but they just kept moving alongside them, going through darker parts of the port, until the activity slowly began to diminish and the boats became smaller, weathered and less attractive. To be honest, Ludwig and Feliciano were starting to get suspicious when they had to take a boardwalk that separated from the commotion and into the near woods, a lonely area that made one forget about the plentiful town they were just in.

“Finally!” Someone shouted from the end of their marked woodened route, blended well in the darkness, making it hard for Feliciano to spot anything.

One of the members of the group finally lite up a couple of lanterns in the area, making the group, as well as their boat, visible. They were a total of seven waiting, presented as well as they could with what they had on a short notice, bowing as practiced, then ushering to what would be their ride for the river trip…it was hideous. Sure, it was large, two floored even, but it was made with old panels of different kinds of metals and wood, pieces of junk, dirty, poor and seeming like it would be ready to fall under their feet. To make the royals’ assumption more real, a metal rod fell that instant and landed on the deck of the ship.

“That…that…that is normal,” Tulio tried to excuse, keeping his smile as the rest, but as another thing mysteriously clanged, it began to fail, now strained and embarrassed.

“Okay, so it’s not the most luxurious thing on the amazon,” the only woman in the group defended.

“But Catalina has done and worked well throughout our journeys, strong as any of those big tough stuff that can’t even make it to the lines of the Club Kingdom,” one continued to defend, rubbing the haul in endearment.

“Look, it does look like a piece of shit, but were the only ones in the port that can go through the whole of the river until reaching Murmansk in the Club Kingdom,” another admitted.

“We’ll try to make your stay as comfortable as we can, we’re only sorry Arthur could not contact or get someone with a better boat,” one even approached, with an apologetic expression that Feliciano was starting to hurt from.

“If it does the job, then…I hope we can enjoy this journey. We will accommodate ourselves how we can,” Feliciano kindly told them, with an appreciative smile none the less. It was enough to help them all regain some faith, to smile along with him, with exhilaration and readiness, eager to already sail.

“Then let’s get going!” One demanded, clapping a rhythm in his hands that they all got, instantly forming into a haste. “Come on, come on, get their things, prepare the engine, Martín you’re in change of the wheel!”

“Sweet!” A dark blond in the group shouted excitedly, jumping over and heading towards its direction.

“Elisa! Corisande! Don’t just stand there! Take their bags!”

“Oh yeah!”

“Right!”

Each offered to take some sort of luggage from Feliciano and Ludwig’s weight, then ushering them to finally board, both hesitant with their steps, testing each and every piece as they moved forward.

“Amaro, you’re in charge of disembarking!”

“Got it!”

“Manuel, at the prow, the usual watching.”

“Will do, Pedro,” this Manuel saluted and headed off.

While they continued with the preparations, Elisa and Corisande brought Feliciano over to what would be their room, deep within the confinements of the build. Despite it having old paneling and its smallness, the room they had was the cleanest, with fresh sheets and two separate beds.

“This is the royal suit,” Elisa joked in introduction.

Feliciano begged to differ; there was an odd smell and some sort of peel was falling at the side.

“Get used to it, you’ll be here for four days,” Corisande made point and Feliciano sighed having to accept.

As Manuel dealt with organizing the ropes Amaro gave him as they began the disembarkation, starting their first sailing into the river, he noticed an extra presence in the area, the arising king of Hearts, gazing endlessly into how the river curved, continuing into the forest, of Spades and then into Clubs.

“Hey, doing all right there, your highness?” Manuel said trying to be friendly with him.

“I’m not…I’m actually very afraid,” Ludwig found himself admitting, too preoccupied with what was coming to notice exactly what he was saying and to who.

“Hey don’t worry, Catalina hasn’t failed us yet, sure she’s not the pretties boat out there, but we can manage,” he tried to lighten.

“I wasn’t talking about the boat,” he retorted back sternly, leaving Manuel with question, then fear as he saw how the arising king moved down his hand, reaching to a scabbard newly tied around his waist, rich, intricate, surely holding a sword of maximum power. Sure, he wasn’t looking at any of them, he kept his gaze forward, but even so it brought shivers down Manuel’s spine, who slowly began moving away.

“All right your highness,” he said lastly before he left to deal with other matters of their departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that you can follow for progress on my snapchat: worldwidecake. 
> 
> After a strike and heavy parallelization in my university, they finally opened and were returning to finish the semester this summer (It's a mess). The next chapter will be a large one, and thus I will surely take my time, not only because of its length, but also because I will be busy with uni as well as working on my TEFL certification. I will be posting progress in my snapchat so you can all know when I'm working on it, when I can't, why I couldn't, when I'm finishing, when I'm editing and when I will post. Putting it out there just in case!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a long time, but many countless of things happened (which I talked about in my personal tumblr, posted on my writing blog and even in my snapchat) that basically dwindled me in writing this chapter…which let me say is actually the longest in the entire story and it makes it 200k and who knows if the next one would be just as long (so I already ask that you be patient for it and that you understand). I really apologize for the time it took and I want to thank you all for your patience. You guys have no idea how excited I was to write this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait for you all. Enjoy!

All seven of them had been from different provinces of the southern Spades kingdom, despite three of them being related, yet even with that difference, even their own personality and outlooks, together they worked in a pattern that was harmonious and made the trek on the river peaceful and scenic. They passed quite the majestic views, disappearing the further they went or when a tree or hill covered them, to then present new views in welcome. They saw as the rivers took different kinds of turns, by waterfalls, by intimidatingly tall mountains, through mists, heavy jungle, the river expanding as large enough for them to think they were in the middle of the sea or thin enough for them to be able to touch the trees that rested on the banks. All kinds of colorful birds flew above them, with tails of ice, of fire, of winding leaves, or pristine ones that seemed like they were made of jewels. In one moment they spotted a beautiful lavender dragon sleeping in a cave from afar, griffins enjoying from drinks in the cleanest part of the river, where they met with water serpents, swimming along beside the boat without a care. It was all fantastic things that Feliciano tried his best to copy into his sketchbook, having peaceful moments while the rest had breakfast, lunch or dinner, all which they had on the boat, not a moment given to stop. If they had to resupply, they easily took the items from the branches that stretched off in their way, from natural fruits to bags left behind by other contacts. Their moving was calm, not flowing or shaking, the ground as stern as if they were on any hardened stone floor ground, it gave the chance for all kinds of activities to take place in the boat, from cooking, to card games, even for them to play their instruments, always a song to be heard in the nights, a mini feast for every star coated sky, clear enough to see them dusting in purples and blues or capture an escaped shooting star. They tapped their feet, clapped their hands, Feliciano joining along in adding lyrics they would make up that instant. It was the kind of moving feeling that made him wish he could dance…glances to Ludwig to always find him in the same state since they left the Spadian castle. Lost, eyes distant to the horizons the river kept taking, no words, no meet, he stood in solitude during the entire trip, only offering his help for certain navigational things or in the kitchen, cutting harder foods that the others couldn’t manage, but always cold, always to himself. It hadn’t settled well with this newly met group. 

In one of those afternoons, a misty one that only the members of this ship seemed to look through while Ludwig and Feliciano remained lost, did Martín pointed into the mess, spotting a Clubian flag flying proudly between the mist, the green and the Clubian symbols clear for Ludwig and Feliciano to identify. 

“Were officially in Clubs,” Elisa welcomed, a celebratory tone and shine in her eyes that the rest shared, for they fulfilled their mission in the aspect of getting them to the kingdom. 

“We’ll be arriving to Murmansk tomorrow in the afternoon,” Corisande reminded with a smile and Feliciano shared one with him in high expectations, knowing they were to arrive to the final castle soon, the last capital, the last of the validity spheres, the placing in the fields and they could finally return home. 

Ludwig turned away and headed back to their room, even more drifting and apart, not even coming to join the rest of the crew in dinner that night. When Feliciano had gone into the room ready for his last sleep on the boat, he found Ludwig wide awake, staring into the ceiling, not drifting from his concentration even as Feliciano entered, as he settled himself on the bed and got himself ready…it was like he wasn’t even there to him. Every time Feliciano awoke during the night, he would find Ludwig in the same position, his eyes dancing around the room, a huff of breath here and there or scratching his arm, but it seemed like he hadn’t reached any kind of rest and wouldn’t be able to. By the time dawn came, Feliciano woke to find he was alone, Ludwig gone. He despised waking at such hours, but he couldn’t take much more of it, he had to do something, he needed to initiate something between them again. He got a cloak, insisting Pookie he remained resting on the bed while he went to find Ludwig. He was at the prow, taking a sitting and keeping watch to the surrounding forest, a mist still constant but not blinding. It was comfortable, but still chilling, it had Feliciano tightening the cloak around himself. 

“Morning,” he thought he could wish, with a strong smile, confident in his eyes and stature, hoping Ludwig could find ease in it. 

Ludwig glanced at him but it was quick, not letting their eyes meet and only a huff as a response before he focused instead on some tangled rope on the floor. 

“It’s beautiful at this hour, isn’t it?” Feliciano complimented to the surroundings, coming closer, debating if he should take his empty side or not. 

"I guess," he only admitted, with a shrug and an unimportant gleam to the clearness of the water, the dimming mist, the towering hills, the dawning sky of darkness meeting that of approaching light. Feliciano wondered how Ludwig could simply describe it as that, lean and act as if the surroundings weren’t there, as if they were as plain as a wall, with no more words to say or even some sort of invitation for something to begin between them. 

Impatient, Feliciano decided to take that seat beside him anyways, but it continued to instigate nothingness, for silence to reign on between them, only the rush of the water below them, of whatever new chirping birds deep within the jungle, Feliciano having to settle with what he saw before him, still hoping, still awaiting some kind of response. 

Nothing, nothing, nothing, like another stranger, like another day of ignorance back at the castle. 

He forgot how weakened it made him, how useless, how invisible, but he still determined, he still looked on for a kind of idea as the river shortened, a fine line that made them more unison to the forest, going along with its waking, looking for an idea, looking for an ideal, until his eyes found something rather peculiar. 

A fruit, a familiar one, one of his books, of a very old promise that called him to fulfill. 

With a teasing smile he stood up, reaching the edge until he met one of the coming branches, a fruit hanging perfectly for his easy reach, for him to grab and let it fall on the hold of his hand. 

"Remember this?" Feliciano smiled, presenting the disgusting thing with seeds. 

The sight made Ludwig nauseous, but he dared give a little grin, an idea to where this was going. 

"Yes...and if I remember correctly, you did say you would eat it if we ever did find it," Ludwig dared him with teasing eyes. 

Finally a glow, finally a small chance. 

"Why do you think I grabbed it?" Feliciano smirked, tossing the fruit between his hands before he raised it to his nostril. The scent was awful but manageable, and so with instant action he took the first bite, the mix of slime and hard seeds a distasteful one that had his face cringing, but still he managed to find a sweet spot that settled his expression into quite the calm. Ludwig was trying hard not to laugh, trying to look away, but Feliciano's face contorted so cutely he couldn’t resist, releasing a smirk. 

"It's not that bad," Feliciano admitted, turning it around, wondering if he should dare take another bite. 

It was in that moment Amaro headed out from his room to do his usual work for the day, adjusting his chullo over his dark hair when he easily spotted the fruit he hoped the arising queen of hearts was not actually munching on. 

"Please tell me you haven't swallowed it," he neared, panic growing in his expression and Feliciano shrugged not finding the dilemma, but he did deny to swallowing with his head. 

"That's a kishore, they're extremely poisonous and could very well kill you if it hits your stomach." 

Feliciano's eyes widened in panic, any movement with his mouth instantly halted, the fruit falling off his hand, landing on the deck uselessly. Even Ludwig shared in the same panic expression, ready to stand and aid. 

"Spit it out!" Amaro commanded and Feliciano instantly spitted it all to the deck, making clear his disgust by groaning and trying to lick away any remnants in his hands, now beginning to cough. It was the site that welcomed Manuel that morning as he thought he could join in peace and calm. He quickly realized what was going on by vaguely recognizing the spitted and ruined bites of fruit on the floor. 

"Don't tell me he actually tried to eat a kishore," 

"Yep," Amaro admitted. 

"Crazy Heartians," Manuel sighed but offered a hand ushering into the boat, "come on, I have some healing potions that can help." 

Feliciano quickly agreed, still continuing to rid any essence in his mouth by licking on his cloak as he went and followed Manuel, who gave one last roll of his eyes to Amaro before following behind the arising Queen. 

Being left alone with Amaro somehow made Ludwig more aware, bringing embarrassment, the mess on the floor still taunting him. "I'll...clean it up..." 

Amaro nodded, a slight relief. 

 

They arrived to Murmansk in that afternoon as promised, in tranquility and smoothness, the action of this port one that was done in calm, only an occasional shout of Russian men and women commanding over their ships, boards, letting the small dingy move across them in uncare, without knowing of the presence that was held inside, of the royal stares they received as the very monarchs took their surroundings to this rather simple but comforting town. Buildings rising in slopes, in normal commute, the last of the day before all headed home, and in the passing Ludwig and Feliciano could not spot any familiar face, no crowds or fair to showcase the king they were supposed to meet. The rest of the crew spotted their extensive longing, their search, crouching and ducking as if they were traversing those very bridges they went under. 

"He's here, we already got a message," Pedro said as he helped along in grabbing ropes and moving other objects preparing for their docking. 

"But where?" Feliciano wondered, still searching. 

"Special dock, right..." Tulio moved forward, just as they passed a large ship that covered the last enclosure where the port finished, "there." 

And there was the array of flags and arms, in the Clubian greens and silvers, horses like men covered in the symbols and armors, a royal welcome unlike any Ludwig and Feliciano had received in all their journey, quite a contrast compared to the worn boat they had made their river trip the past few days. 

Men helped along with the crew in their docking, in helping with bringing down the luggage and the very royals who were moved forward to be presented before King Ivan. As tall, as intimidating, a reigning force of power that brought Ludwig and Feliciano to bow, Ivan nodding in approval to their reverence. 

“Welcome, I’m glad you have arrived as safely as we all hoped. I assume everything went well on the boat ride.” Ivan changed his gaze to the crew, who all instantly bowed in a sudden shake. 

“We did what we best could for their highnesses,” Martin was the only one who dared speak for now, and the rest really appreciated him for it. 

“Very well then, you have fulfilled a crucial mission, we shall continue onward until we reach the palace. My deepest thanks for what you did for them.” Ivan gave them a bow in gratitude, while the rest only brought themselves more to the floor, only to stand once again when Ivan settled his horse away to prepare the group’s departure. 

Already men were ushering Ludwig and Feliciano to move forward, but Feliciano refused to without saying goodbye. He turned to the crew and he hugged them all by turn, thanking them for everything they did, the music, the dancing, the food, the jokes and the smiles, hoping they could one day meet again for the same things. It was a routine Ludwig had settled himself in doing, but with shakes and small smiles, even if how distant he had been that entire boat ride. 

Horses were brought over to them, as richly decorated as the rest, these ones specifically with green Heartian symbols, prepared and awaited. Feliciano knew these animals must be just as beautiful underneath all this weight, which made him feel bad, caressing and wording them all kinds of comfort for what they had to do for them. They were asked to simply mount, both Ludwig and Feliciano not expecting to be so out in the open for one of the last parts of their journey, but they obeyed, picking their horses, waving goodbye to the others and reaching by Ivan’s side, who was awaiting them by the stone of the rest of the port, citizens walking by, of course crowds stopping to stare, to point, whistle and hope for a chance to be greeted by any of the royals present. 

“No carriage?” Ludwig finally worded. 

“It would only stall us more, we can’t afford to lose more time, you’re both way later than we had scheduled. Riding ourselves by horse is much quicker, which is why we brought these guards and soldiers for extra protection,” Ivan seemed to scold. 

“I thought you had received letters of all our kinds of predicaments,” Ludwig tried to excuse. 

“We did, it just drove us more impatient, but come along, we must depart immediately, the palace is awaiting our arrival for tomorrow in the afternoon.” How could he say that with such a tranquil smile while also intending business, driving his horse around and already starting a fast pace out of the port and city, one Ludwig and Feliciano were forced to follow with the rest of the men. 

 

Nothing covered them from the air and dust that rose, in true to nature and to its real radius. It was a similar hurry like the one from Shanghai to Washington, a nonstop that refused to give victory to any kind of exhaustion or dwindling. 

It was truly as the books have written, as the arts depicted, a continuous thick green wall of darkness and mystery that would go on with different kinds of wonders to see in their depths, covering quaint single houses, villages, impressive tall churches like the very trees had carved them, humans decorating with the metals and jewels they found surely easy at the shores of rivers and lakes. The only time Feliciano could sketch was on their night stop in Petrozavodsk, trying to pour all the scenes in his sketchbook, noticing that he had very few pages left to complete the full book and coming into the realization that he needed to limit himself for what was left of the journey. How could he when there was a plethora in every corner his eyes landed on. 

He thought about perhaps buying a new sketchbook. They were not that far from a city center and it wouldn’t take too long, maybe if he asked Ludwig- that’s when he remembered…he was given a different tent, Feliciano having his own at the moment, empty with none of Ludwig’s belongings, only Pookie resting away at the top of one of his cloaks. It was the first time throughout the journey they had been given separate resting places, intensifying the loneliness and fault Feliciano had felt from Ludwig ever since they left Washington. He wanted to hope that it was just because they had extra tents that needed to be used, that maybe Ludwig just needed some sort of lonely mediation for the night before things returned to the blooming chance they had so tightly on their grasps lately. 

With a sigh, a close of his sketchbook that he tucked back into one of his bags, he blew the lantern shut and focused solely on sleeping, not on this emptiness, not in this worry. 

 

Without another delay they hurried off the next morning in the same pace as the day before, only a small breakfast to spare and lunch to be taken as they rode. Moscow was their next stop, nearer and nearer as the populace expanded around them, activity growing, more buildings and landmarks appearing between the heavy greenery. Finally Feliciano could spot the expanse of the palace from a distance, the pacing slowed, everyone in the group could relax, except the guards, who now took extra vigilance as they covered well around the arising monarchs. It was just as the crowds around them grew, as the whole city headed out, chanting, congratulating and celebrating their awaited arrival. 

Feliciano could barely hear any words spoken by the guards, Ludwig or even Ivan, as all these unknown Russian words were shouted and screamed between the streets, by the rivers, by the squares, and all Feliciano could do was just wave and smile politely while also taking into his sights the beauty this new city had to offer. He was impressed with the perfect blend of city and landscape, everything intended to be covered well in some kind of greenery, but showcasing intricate towers, domes and details that showed the presence of human build and progress. The closer they got to the palace, the more noise reigned, the more packed the crowds became and more guards were sent to offer better protection. Drums were banged, trumpets blew and special flags fell upon the main doors and windows of the palace, all with Heartian symbols, in warm welcome to the foreign royals that kept trying harder to make their way between the crushing multitudes. 

This was officially the biggest welcome they had received, reminding them of their power, of their worth, especially with this journey, what they had accomplished, the news they made, what it meant to finally arrive to the last kingdom and what was coming next. 

Feliciano admired how Ludwig could remain with his stoic expression, gaze onward to nothing but the palace, with a glare as if he was meeting with a long enemy. He was uncaring to the action surrounding him, unlike Feliciano who was drowning in it, trying to properly greet as many as he could. 

Finally they passed through the frontal gates of the palace, where crowds still cheered, the guards having to force a good pathway for them to strode along on their horses, with not enough space seeing there was a long pond and fountain depicting an ace scene, so beautifully sculpted that it took Feliciano’s sudden attention, until new trumpets bellowed and forced Feliciano to look onward. 

A large smile, giddiness, he was ready to jump from his horse and offer her the biggest hug, but there were still so many people surrounding them, plus the presentation called for more dignity and control. 

Elizabeta found herself in the same excitements, having to control any urges of her own embraces and kisses by keeping her hands behind her and standing in grace, biting into her lips to not let herself shrill and shout to Feliciano in more familiar welcomes. It was quite endearing, Roderich had to admit as he stood beside her, sporting a smile with just the same intent and it only brought Feliciano with more urge to scream and bring them both into a powerful crush of arms. 

Ivan dismounted his horse, followed by Ludwig and so Feliciano took his queue, seeing as the guards provided a space for them to finally walk, going up the large marbled frontal stairs until they reached the very platform Roderich and Elizabeta stood in, waiting along with other officials. 

Once they were all presented properly before each other, the crowds fell silent, clear as to not even let the royals say a word against it. 

With an extend of her arms, as if pointing to the magnificence of her entire city, Elizabeta bellowed: “Finally, welcome to Moscow!” 

The crowds cheered, Ludwig and Feliciano bowed, and Ivan took his side by his own ruling companions. 

“With us holds the last of the Validity Spheres, and towards that direction,” she pointed to a faraway bridge that led deeper into the kingdom, “is the field where we keep King Khaos prisoner, in the once remnants of the Black Kingdom, the last stop and the goal of the journey to place all Validity Spheres. Afterwards it is a journey home, with completion and resolution. In honor of your journey, of your collection of all Validity Spheres, of the placing and of your soon return home, we shall celebrate a grand ball in two days, the night before your departure the next afternoon, with all welcomed to come.” The crowds once again roared, jumping and clapping, growing eager as did Feliciano. 

The three took synchronized bows to the crowds before they turned forward to the grand entrance of the palace, all ushering them inside, and so Ludwig and Feliciano entered into the richness and comfort of such a grand place. 

It was as they walked, the three discussing information about the events that would take place in the next three days, did Feliciano notice that the Clubian palace was actually the smallest of the kingdom castles. Sure, it was still large, it had richness, amazing architecture art, golds, silvers, arches, domes, murals showing wonderful sculpted designs, paintings, and shinning floors and windows that guided light to enter in an enchanting glow. Servants moved pass them in the usual rhythm of work of any castle, all the commotion happening outside shushed out by these powerful walls, yet it was somehow humble and modest, they were probably already walking its entire length, an easy access to everything that made Feliciano more confident in making his way around. 

“-as for rooming, we chose for you two the Pasternak room, it has a beautiful view to our gardens and it’s the most perfect spot in the entire palace for a cup of tea,” Roderich told. 

“About that, if I may ask,” Ludwig suddenly halted, coughing, taking a better stance, hoping his request could be taken more seriously, “can you leave that room for Feliciano? I request to have another room separate from my arising queen.” 

It was an odd request they had not expected, for all three to gaze to each other wondering if it was possible to be done at such a short notice, all while all kinds of crashes happened in Feliciano’s heart, trying not to let his face fall, trying to be uncaring, focusing on a painting of a spring day on the ceiling and not on any of his inner tearings. 

“May we ask for a proper reason?” Ivan wondered. 

“I need a separate spot to relax and think, the journey has exhausted me and I would want proper rest before we head to the field,” he excused, a forced trained look in his eyes, clearly hiding, clearly holding and even begging. 

Elizabeta and Roderich looked with question towards their King, who then nodded in acceptance once the silence was prolonged enough. 

“Very well then, I’ll have the servants prepare the Svantovit room, it’s on an opposite wing from here, private and guarded, I’m sure no one will come bother you.” To Feliciano it just helped to create more walls, to see him further and unapproachable. 

“Thank you,” Ludwig bowed and they continued on with a tour of the castle, a brilliance that wasn’t enough of a light to have Feliciano rising. 

 

Feliciano was used to exploring new cities with Ludwig, and even with his reluctance, his retreats and indifference, somehow a chat always escaped, a smile, a wonder, a growing string that was pulling them together once again. This time though, Feliciano explored Moscow with only Elizabeta’s guidance. Sure, Elizabeta managed to make him smile, bring him eager in taking every building, every shop, every bakery, restaurant, bridge, square, river, passing boats and carriages, but she noticed that it wasn’t enough to really make him attentive, to have his special glow and smile. 

He brought his coloring pencils and sketchbook with him, yet he only managed a single drawing of one of the crowded squares, the rest of the pages only receiving pencil taps as Feliciano spent the day lost in his thoughts, a thread that Elizabeta could not accomplish to break him out of. 

In those two days he saw no sign of Ludwig, not vagabonding through the halls, not on a break, not on a reading, he didn’t even join them for breakfast and dinner. Feliciano didn’t actually spot him until the ball. 

What grandeur, what people and dresses, what grace of movements and festivity. For a moment he could lose himself in that new rhythm, in that dream as he swayed in green for the occasion. 

It was tight around his waist, loose sleeves and front, revealing shoulders and part of his chest, an act that didn’t sit well with Roderich when he first saw him come out of his room that evening. The front had an excellent embroider of silver, gold and jewels, matching with symbols on his sleeves, belt, side of his tight pants and boots. He felt handsome, he knew he had surely gotten plenty of eyes, granting many a dream dance, both to men and women who had been worthy partners that Feliciano did not mind at all loosing himself with for the night. He danced with Elizabeta, he danced with Roderich, even with Ivan, who complimented and admired how dashing Feliciano looked in that green. He received similar comments from many others, who he smiled to and thanked, complimenting them as well, but they weren’t the one he wanted to hear it from the most, they weren’t the eyes he wanted to catch and they weren’t the arms of the person he truly wanted to dance with. 

Ludwig was but a shadow throughout the whole feast, staying by the sides away from the dancing and commotion, having drinks and taking from the snacks. He occasionally spoke to groups eager to meet and have a chat with him, but he barely responded with words, only bows, nods and huffs before they continued with their laughing and joyful conversations with other groups. The only time Feliciano saw him actually have a proper long conversation was at the beginning with Roderich and later then with Ivan just as he had finished his dancing with the arising queen. 

Feliciano had taken his break to have his own drink and snack, enjoying in a small chat with a lovely young woman when a certain melody began to play. Elizabeta had mentioned that it would signify the coming closing to the ball, in other words one of the last chances for a dance, a beautiful song just perfect, with no one else to share it but with Ludwig. 

Ivan headed off to chat with other officials, while Roderich took the chance to have Elizabeta in a lovely dance, one Feliciano was eager to be a part of, and so with a deep breath he bravely settled towards Ludwig’s direction. He was standing by himself, gazing over to a view of the frontal gates of the palace and into the city…specifically to that bridge, the one he knew they would be taking the next afternoon in direction to the field. Ludwig had managed to block out any kind of sounds, any kind of lingering presence of guests, even Feliciano’s close approach, his heavy stare on him, delightful breaths that called, that made him weak enough to actually turn to him. 

“What?” He demanded. 

“Oh um just um…” now Feliciano didn’t know how to speak, how to compose, “saw you here and I wanted to know if you were okay.” 

“I’m all right,” Ludwig simply answered, turning his gaze back to the view. 

“Are you really?” Feliciano dared question, leaning, a closeness that was like him joining in the blocking, truly separating themselves from the commotion behind them. 

“As always, you shouldn’t fret about it,” Ludwig answered, distracting himself in the sip of his drink. 

“I will fret because I’m worried about you,” he dared say, a response that had Ludwig surprise, a widen expression that Feliciano didn’t miss. 

“Tell me…what’s going on?” He tried, he called, he hoped, a closure that surely touched, that he knew had been a glimpse for something from Ludwig, but he quickly shut it off before it enlarged, turning completely away to face the wall he rested on. Nothing, Feliciano knew he was not going to get anything. 

He turned to gaze to the dancing guest, happily twirling and flying unaware of the two royals who at the moment had no such liveliness…but Feliciano was still willing to try. 

“If you’re not going to tell me, at least um…” he caught his attention, he had to be quick, he had to say it before he became any more nervous, “dance with me.” 

He really tried out his most confident smile, but it was slowly faltering, worsening by every second Ludwig’s heavy stare on him continued. He finished his drink, leaving it discarded on a near empty tray, turning away, standing apart from the wall with clear direction in wanting to head out. 

“I would rather not,” he admitted coldly, beginning a pace to move outside, uncaring to whatever turmoil Feliciano met. 

“Why?” Feliciano demanded to know, halting Ludwig from continuing onward, command enough in his voice for Ludwig to be obedient enough to hear. 

“We can’t,” he simply said. 

“Why can’t we?” 

“We just can’t!” 

“For fuck’s sakes Ludwig!” Feliciano exploded. He couldn’t deal, he couldn’t hold, the crashing was slowly starting to show and pour out. Ludwig admittedly stiffed at hearing such harsh words leave Feliciano’s mouth, a piercing enough that was beginning to even hurt. 

“For once…for fucking once, just tell me what’s going on, don’t keep hiding this, don’t keep distancing yourself away from me …it’s hurting…it’s hurting so much and it has to be hurting you too. I can’t stand to be treated like this any longer and I can’t stand to continue watching you suffer alone through this, please!” His voice broke, tears verged and yet Feliciano managed in walking towards him, hoping to reach more silence and peace between them for a chance of speech. 

“Please…please… tell me,” he silently begged, the first trails falling down his cheeks. 

Ludwig turned to him, meeting this mess and yet utter indifference remained in his eyes, which only worsened Feliciano, only made him weaker. 

“Please…” Feliciano wished once again, falling into desperation. 

A breath, a sigh, a whispered “I’m sorry” and Ludwig moved away, into darkness, in silence, in no reply, in no running back to console and promise. 

“Please…please…” yet Feliciano kept on hoping, but no words were returned to him, he was left on this terrace alone, the only comfort but the blowing breeze. 

Ludwig just left, he just left like that without a care, without an explanation, securing what Feliciano had so much tried to deny the last few days. The realization shook him, uncontrollable tears now washing all over his face, working in the trembling, in the falling. 

Laughter still continued in the feast, one Elizabeta was coming out from in a splendorous smile. 

“Feliciano, there you are, I was meaning to-” she saw, she noticed. 

“Feliciano…” she extended a hand, she eased and like the tumbling of a tall tree, Feliciano fell right into her arms in the large breaking of a sob, of whimpers, of continuous shakes, drenching Elizabeta’s dress in his misery. 

“Feliciano, Feliciano, Feliciano,” she repeated, cradling and letting him in his release, hands running through his hair, his arms, his back, seeing him as small as that baby she had met along ago. She didn’t word anything else but his name, shushing, caressing, holding him close, letting him in this break, understanding what was going on by knowing who just left, the concerns Feliciano had worded in their stroll through Moscow, not knowing what to do but just let themselves lay on the floors of the terrace to swim in this disarray. Roderich had spotted them this way and came close, clear concern in his eyes along with question directed towards Elizabeta. She didn’t know how to answer, she only opened her mouth expecting to say something but she couldn’t, she really did not know what to say. Ivan passed and noticed as well, only starring, surely asking Roderich for answers that he didn’t have. 

All this just made it heavier for the three of them, knowing what was coming tonight. 

 

It was dark, the activities of the ball now long gone, the palace in somber silence as it should be expected of in such late hours. Yet here Feliciano was still awake, still teary eyed, laying across the rich couch in his ball clothes, with not enough interest in changing into his night ones and sleeping, curtains open to reveal the splendor of the garden. It looked gorgeous, a sculptured scene of fauna that surely would have had him smiling, sketching away on his book, going on with words, compliments and stories to Pookie. The same melancholy remained in his expression with no joy or glow, his eyes, although in direction to the garden, were distracted and lost, the trace of tears still evident under his eyes and cheeks, his sketchbook still tucked in his bag, Pookie cuddling, nuzzling and purring, trying to find ways to help him feel better, but nothing did the trick, nothing seemed to awake him from this fall. 

So entranced he was he didn’t notice the eyes that were watching him, Elizabeta’s holding the most concerned, only leaving a crack to spot, hoping the light of the torch she held wouldn’t be enough to disturb him. It pained her, there was a slight tremble to the hold she had, hoping she could just let all of this fall, go in there and give him all the embraces he needed until he was back to his normal sunshine self. 

“Can’t we tell him another day?” She asked Roderich and Ivan, who each stood by her side holding the same torches, the same seriousness and determination locked in their eyes, in their chest, in their breaths, the prepared tones and approaches that they had long ago set ready for this day. 

“Elizabeta, the writings made the instructions clear, we’re supposed to tell him tonight,” Roderich reminded. 

“We’re already as late as we are, we cannot stall this much longer,” Ivan joined. 

“But he’s not well…he’s hurt, if we tell him this now… I don’t know if it would only get him to feel worst,” she still worried. 

“He’ll have to deal with it, Elizabeta. There is a lot at stake, meaning more than what is going through his heart and mind,” Ivan interjected, ushering and nodding. It had to happen, it had to be told and shown, and so in turn Elizabeta nodded, taking a sigh, breathing in, gathering that strength to begin, starting with the slow push she gave to the door. 

This new single line of light that entered was enough to disturb the darkness Feliciano had adjusted to. He turned and clear in the door was Elizabeta, dressed as regally as she had been for the ball, a proud crown, shinning…and a large torch in her hands. He squinted at it, wondering why it was that Elizabeta had brought something so bright and disturbing to his room, especially in the state he was in. If she was meaning to console him, coming in dressed like she was on her way to a trial and holding an intimidatingly bright burning torch was not the way to do so. 

“Feliciano…” she called almost in a whisper, a slight tremble in her tone that made Feliciano stir in worry. 

“Yes?” He began to rise, Pookie looking just as worried and taking a securing grasp on Feliciano’s shoulder. 

“You…have to come with us, there’s… something we have to show you.” 

The silence that continued was eerie, one that made Feliciano hesitant in the steps he took to come closer, finally noticing that Ivan and Roderich joined her with the same regal clothing and torches. Once he reached outside into the hall, door closed behind him to no escape, did Ivan and Roderich nod and began making their way down the empty and silent halls. 

“Come on,” Elizabeta simply told him, ushering him to follow them across their traverse through the palace. 

No words were exchanged during the process, the palace seeming dead at these late hours, the only sound those of their footsteps, echoing quite tauntingly in the air, making Feliciano tremble the more. 

“What are you going to show me?” 

“Soon enough,” Elizabeta answered. 

“But what exactly?” 

“Something…something that all the kingdoms should have known the moment you were born,” she admitted as much, which drove Feliciano to widen his eyes and worry the more, trembling in nervous excitement. 

“Shouldn’t…Ludwig be with us then?” He reminded. 

“We think he already knows,” Roderich finally said something, just as they stopped before an old tapestry. 

They had reached a centering hall in the palace, one that barely saw any presence of even servants, only the three of them, who shared knowing signals, Ivan offering to move the tapestry aside to show a plain wall. Roderich then moved closer, placing a hand on it, uttering a quiet spell under his breath, letting all watch as the wall rippled in disappearance until a whole new hall was shown, much to Feliciano’s deep impression. The Club royals were by now indifferent to it, having been enough times through this hall to know, readily making their way while Feliciano remained fearful outside, having to be pushed by Pookie to be able to continue alongside them. 

This hall went on in sudden steps in a downward direction, although not seeming as so with the rich decorations that stood. It was rather dusty, older things that must have been left behind decades ago, the style of back then, with paintings, rugs, tapestries, even sculpted designs to match. To Feliciano it was somehow like turning back in time. It was also really dark and having the torches really aided in the steps he took, especially since staircases could appear out of nowhere. Feliciano swore he would trip at some point, especially with how long it continued, surely minutes passing by before they stopped under the largeness of a very ancient door, contrasting greatly with the newer walls that offered its standing. The closer Feliciano came and the more the torches lite up, he began to notice that the great symbol that was presented was actually a very old Heartian symbol, quite weird to see in the old halls of a Clubian palace. 

They didn’t open anything, they still remained silent, yet they turned to Feliciano…expecting. 

“Huh?” He questioned. 

“You have to open it,” Ivan said as if it was obvious. 

“How?” He didn’t see any lock or handle on it. 

“We don’t know,” Elizabeta had to admit. 

“The writings just say that you have to open it,” Roderich added. 

“I thought you had already been through here,” 

“We haven’t,” Ivan said. 

“Nobody has in centuries,” Elizabeta said. 

It only brought Feliciano with more question, gazing over to the door, not aiding at all with the still present confusion. “Then…how do know you’re supposed to show me something? Do you even know what’s in there?” 

“Writings,” Roderich said as if it could clear enough, but Feliciano gazed on rather incredulous to it. 

“King Yura, Queen Adrian and Jack Anikó left behind a series of scrolls, pamphlets and letters in a special chest, closed for centuries…until you were born,” Elizabeta wanted to start clearing. 

Feliciano’s eyes widened at the mention of those names, scared to the connection that it meant to his birth. They were the three who had been rulers of Clubs back for the war of the darkened decades. He knew they aided in the battles to subjugate Khaos, following his great grandfather Romulus. 

“It was all instructions for us, the rulers for when you would be passing through here for the delivery of the Validity Spheres, when they understood you will be ready to see this,” Elizabeta continued to explain, her gaze just as curious to the door, wondering if she would truly see in there what she had read. 

“We know because they detailed exactly the contents of this room. We were instructed to be able to explain it to you the night before you left to the fields, to be guides and give support to how you might react. They drew pictures and gave as many clarifications as they could, we just hope it’s enough,” Ivan said, wanting to be as trusting. 

Although all this just made more tension arise in Feliciano, he still nodded, he still faced the door, now more curious than ever, nervous of course, but if this was something meant for him to see, he knew he had to enter, move across, perhaps to finally be given some new set of answers. 

Although there was no handle, no keyhole, no specific mark, he settled with simply placing both his hands upon the cool and hard texture, shutting his eyes and settling with a simple release of power, something he had managed to learn and control in his recent dedication to his power practicing. 

A response was quickly met, an unlocking that even surprised the other three back, worried over what might be released in the instant. Lines began to glow in a fiery red, a whistle, the start of a song seem to be heard before it quickly disappeared with an acceptance. Ancient slabs moved for the first time in hundreds of years, grinding harshly until an opening was met, enough for the three to pass through, ready as all glows in the door hushed, waiting. The space between was dark, a void that made even Ivan fearsome in entering, the three staring for the longest while at Feliciano hoping he could take the first step, but he himself was petrified to the spot, like it was a looming monster ready to take him. 

Elizabeta, impatient, took a deep breath and was the first to move forward, extending her torch to give it the first glimpse of light in years. Nothing was shown but the height of the ceiling, no walls, only but old humid stone spiral stairs that continued downward, to a reach that not even the combination of the three torches was enough to clear. 

“Come along,” Ivan led. They were still confident of what was down there and were meaning to reach it. 

“Watch your step Feliciano,” Elizabeta warned lastly. 

Feliciano finally came in, the air heavy, dusty, ancient, the weight of all the years seeming to crash on him, it only made him more scared, and like a child he actually found himself holding to Elizabeta’s hand as they began their descend. 

As soon as they settled off, they didn’t distract themselves in any kind of stop, only staring back to Feliciano from time to time to make sure he was with them, that he was calm, still holding tightly to the queen. The deeper they went, the more the echoes of their steps resounded, somehow making this room larger, more intimidating, more mysterious and fearsome, hours seeming to pass of their continuous descend and nothing, nothing, nothing. 

Was there really something down here? Feliciano was beginning to question as they took more steps and yet nothing was shown, the same surroundings, the same sounds and growing darkness, until finally a wall seemed to be formed, introducing them into a spiral motion of the same. This meeting wall was of the same build of the stairs they had been walking on for minutes, just as humid, just as hard as Feliciano extended his hand to touch, somehow relieved to have something surrounding him instead of bleak darkness. Now it was dealing with this smaller spiral motion, dizzying and tumbling, Feliciano so disorientated that he let go of Elizabeta to stop and relieve himself, to breathe, to rub into his head, focusing his vision and headaches. As he extended his hand to hold himself to the wall to continue following the rest, he didn’t come into contact with hard rocky texture but the smoothness of old marble. His eyes followed and he saw a small image, one of a sculptured woman seeming to fly on some current, a hand extended as if she was holding a bow, her aim directed at the figure of a man falling under her defeat. For something so small it looked quite nice, in an old Heartian style, surely from the Grecian province, telling a sort of story no doubt. 

As he moved his hand about hoping there would be more, his hands met instead the starting of a wave of blue mosaics, growing, turning, spreading around the tunnel that they all began to enter. The light of the torches made it alight wonderfully, the large image of a city, at the bottom a union of all kinds of citizens, seeming to gaze forward to the spectator, all their chest alighted in one single light, connected to one figure shinning high above all, in her chest the biggest of those lights that she seemed to spread. Beautiful, Spadian, surely from the Indian province. 

As they moved around it, a particular star formation shinning right behind the figure caught Feliciano’s eye, recognizing it as the very one that had been designed in all the floors of the castle and palace throne rooms…it was the first time he saw that symbol outside of them. 

As they exited that design, they met with several others telling the same story, of the same woman reigning, offering this kind of light with the same stars in her background, decorated in different kinds of glass, crystals and stones. Feliciano saw it in the form of different cultures, like Arabic ones of the Diamond Kingdom, forms of the Oralee in the Spade Kingdom, jades of the Japanese province in Hearts and gems of the Austrian province in Clubs. 

Slowly it turned into paintings, this tunnel space beginning to elongate to showcase more and more and more, an array of stories, of scenes, of the same woman, in different forms, colors, shapes, made by different kinds of people, all of different provinces and kingdoms, but somehow Feliciano knew they were all drawing the same person…especially when she always held the same Heartian symbols, sometimes accompanied with a powerful and large St. Mark. 

The paintings showed activities such as her as a child, with a group of angels, of running in white fields of surely the past white kingdom, others she was with the presence of a man of darkness, ultimate distaste shown in her facial expression. There were ones of imperial power that made her stand largely, of offering a shine to crowds, of crowds offering to her, of immense power flowing from her, as if creating the winds, the seas, the stars or taking part in the actions of battles, of fierceness, in the feast of blood, of weapons, seeming directed at the same male. 

Along with the St. Mark, the same weapon was always in her hands…but was it a bow or even…a harp? Was she actually using a harp to reflect so much power? Feliciano questioned, truly enamored with the idea, remembering how he himself had made a harp bow when his power first got activated. Then there were the ones of her with a beloved, Feliciano knowing with so much dedication given to their gazes, a symbol of intensity always used, starts coating in their kiss, embraces in passion, a love true and intense, no other kind repeated in the images she appeared alongside three others and other two always coated in darks and whites. 

Feliciano was so distracted with the ceiling and the walls that he had almost stumbled with a statue, noticing then several others covering the floor they had reached. It was as the rest, of the woman in different poses, forms, materials, the same symbols of Hearts, but yet in styles of different kingdoms. There were small ones, large ones, fountains, even designs in small little rocks, all expanding until they reached an area of walls, of murals, of even buildings and temples. The same story was shown in their walls, in their gates, whatever space needed to tell its fullness. They grew larger and larger, points that Feliciano’s eyesight couldn’t reach, an array of colors and presence of kingdoms that lost Feliciano for a moment on the fact that they were still in Clubian ground. As he turned, as he looked away, as he let himself get lost in the maze, he distracted in the form of this woman with her harp bow and St. Mark, defending, a story that he was more than curious to know about the deeper he came, with what all the figures, people and angels she appeared with, in dances, in love, in friendship, in war, in peace. His back knocked against a wall in his leisure, a glow of colors meeting him, turning to see quite a temple, coated in all kinds of shinning rocks, in diamonds and gold and jades and emeralds, of course depicting scenes of the woman, yet there was something different…yet also familiar about this temple as he realized. There was the typical image of her ruling, high above what seemed a representation of all four kingdoms, harp bow and St. Mark with her. As Feliciano spun around its radius, he met the same star formation, the reigning of a man in darkness, destroying, in his hand a light, then there was the image of another man, on his knees, offering, a sort of power reining from him and then lastly…a sudden image of a baby, shinning in a warm Italian village in Hearts…much like his own. Feliciano found himself looking closely towards it, the scene and all too familiar one. 

“That’s supposed to represent you,” Roderich suddenly interrupted, making Feliciano jump; he had almost forgotten he was with them. 

“Me-Me?” Feliciano still questioned, but as he gazed more strongly, he realized that the village presented…was actually Barga, his birthplace and where he grew up in. The baby didn’t hold any exact characteristics that reminded of himself, but the connection to his village and the more current Heart symbols made it more prominent…yet why? Why did he appear in this temple that was surely erected countless of decades before his birth? 

“What is this?” Feliciano questioned. 

“You went to Diamonds didn’t you?” 

“Yes?” 

“Did you hear about Hosni and Zubaida’s temple?” 

And that’s when it clicked, that’s when he remembered, the words of Haris from weeks ago, his story connecting and making him realize. 

“This is it!” He couldn’t believe. 

To most Diamond citizens it had been considered destroyed, lost, yet here it was, in perfect condition, as beautifully and filled in the enchanted rocks as they had told him. He was almost breathless as he touched, admiring, but with more weight, more question. 

“Do you know of the tapestries of Jerrod?” 

“Yes, lost, the creation of a Spadian queen,” 

“They’re all here,” and Roderich pointed to the immensity of tapestries showing the same stories, the star formation, the bow harp, the St. Mark, the baby he knew was himself, the image of destruction, of a man, of a woman reigning over all four kingdoms. Feliciano almost fainted as he stood closer, near to falling down to the floor to bow in respect to something so rare and worthy. 

“About the Lore Templar?” 

“It’s here?” 

Roderich pointed to a roundabout of pillars, each holding a different statue, all pointing and connected to a center of stars, which held a baby, this one with more form but looking nothing like Feliciano, who stumbled as he came into contact with it, widened and trembling. 

“The Verissimus chart?” 

“Oh gods…” 

“Here,” and Roderich pointed to the circular large shield hanging above them, this one a more precise descriptions of the stars, of dates, a calendar, constellations, at its side the symbols of the woman. 

“Roderich, we found it,” Ivan called from deep within the maze of relics, hidden well from them but luckily they could still see the glow of their torches. 

“We’re on our way,” Roderich called back, ushering Feliciano to join him. 

“Feliciano, we’re soon going to explain everything that is here, a story that has to do greatly with the past, but also with the coming future, but before any of that, we’re going to show you…a specific mural.” It was right into the next coming entrance, but they both suddenly faltered in going, surely nervous and trembling. 

After Elizabeta had taken her look, she moved back to join them, giving them an assuring smile. Before they came into the discovery, Roderich moved in front of Feliciano, taking his breathes before he continued.

“This mural…was created by Pisa herself, which holds an exact image of this… woman,” Roderich looked around the room to assure Feliciano it was the woman that was well worshiped all throughout this cave. 

“It was made back when they could still share a plain, in honor of what…we shall explain soon enough,” was the last warning Roderich could give. He nodded to Elizabeta and she offered her arm for Feliciano to take. With barely any breathe, clearly shaking and fearing, Feliciano tried to swallow it all, trying to calm his air and body, Pookie nuzzled into his neck in assurance and Feliciano petted him, the act giving him some sort of bravery. 

Slowly and in hesitance, he took Elizabeta’s arm, who took her own breath before she led Feliciano forward, Ivan already standing before it giving enough light for Feliciano to admire, to truly see and analyze. 

It was tall, to compare to the majesty of the entrance to a palace, the art in it truly a masterpiece worthy of someone as god-like as Pisa. It was all marble, plain and white, but the figures represented there as clear as if they were actual giants standing before the four. As he explored, he noticed that a top chunk of it was not there. As he imagined what could be missing, he suddenly remembered the Luna Rani Academy…the empty case. Was this…was this…? 

The missing piece fitted perfectly, having cut the head of the person who took part in this small mentioning. It wasn’t a big part, but still, this is was it, this was the mural the university was looking for, gripping harder to Elizabeta as he realized. 

Deciding to continue the exploration of his gaze, he noticed that all the figures held a story in the bottom of their robes or above them in their items. They were of creation, of childhood and of rebellion, continuing in an order with each of the six people represented. One held the symbol of the White Kingdom, one the Black Kingdom, one the Club Kingdom, one the Spade Kingdom, another the Diamond Kingdom and finishing in the center with a woman who held the Heart Kingdom. When Feliciano’s eyes fell on her, he instantly gasped, he brought a hand to his chest, his heart beating so fast it verged on exploding out to join with the surprise and bewilderment. 

The curls, the facial features, the same glow that was in his golden eyes, even her stance and how her long hair fell…an uncanny resemblance to those of his family, more so than any paintings of Romulus. 

His grandfather had something from her, his brother, his aunts, his uncles, his cousins, especially his mother, especially…himself. 

The mural made it obvious that this woman was a Vargas. 

“Wha-what-what-wha-what…what?” Feliciano’s breaths continued in an unease, heavier, making him even dizzy, thanking the fact that he held to Elizabeta to not completely loose himself. 

She took it upon herself to officially tell him. 

“This woman is your great grandmother, Feliciano. Augusta, the Ace of Hearts.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is actually the longest chapter :’D Another chapter I enjoyed writing and with a lot of information and I actually really recommend you skim through the story because a lot of details are put into play that most of you would have probably forgotten by now. Never the less, I hope you enjoy! This one is one of my favorite chapters and I was really excited to write it (There are many others I have in mind that I haven’t gotten to though, so expect them ;)).

Feliciano groaned into the cover of his hands, a whimpering that had the three club royals wondering if he was crying, but one breath made them see that he wasn’t, just stressed, just a lot that he was slowly trying to make due with. 

Feliciano was the only one who took sitting in the fall of a ruined pillar that belonged to another mural, the weight too much to make him stand, behind him the image of who he knew now as Augusta, with her own St. Mark, riding across a beautiful starry night sky. 

“Augusta…Augusta, my great grandmother, Romulus’s wife, the last Italian queen of hearts before me, was the Ace of Hearts! She was the Ace of Hearts!” Feliciano seemed to keep wallowing, finding it hard to accept, to realize, only bringing him more question. He tried to connect in his mind, but some strings were still left hanging, some stories just didn’t mend with others, everything in this cave a proof. 

“Yes, yes she was Feliciano,” Roderich assured him, joining the other three in calm expressions, all surrounding him, offering what they could in comforting words. 

“But-but-but how? Why? How could she be a goddess? How could she also be a queen? How was she with my great grandfather? What are all these things? Why was it so important for me to know? Why do I appear in these images? What are those stars? What is that light she holds? Why is everything hidden here? Why didn’t I know? Why didn’t I know who Augusta is? Why did-” he streamed, quickly getting agitated, shaking, beginning to stand in a disarray that all three feared would just make him fall, disorientate and even faint. The three had to push him back into his sitting, wishing they would have brought some water to calm him down, but all they could do for now was sit with him, offer caresses to his back and arms, hoping they could steady his breathing and concentration. 

“Feliciano, calm down,” Roderich tried. 

“Calm down? I found out my great grandmother is a goddess, that the line of my family is of demi-gods and you want me to calm down?” Feliciano maddened. “I can’t, not when I have so many questions that need answers to!”

Elizabeta shushed him in a harsh grip, forcing him into shutting. “That’s what were here for Feliciano, to answer and explain everything that’s surrounding you,” she assured kindly. But it was so much, so much, a raining force that continued to fall heavily on the arising queen, so much to question and point, so much to hear and know. It was overwhelming him to a shock, to a paralyze of all his body that only continued to worry the three. 

“How…-where do I even start?” Feliciano slumped in his stress, trying to rub the pain in his head away. 

“How about…we just tell you everything…from the very beginning,” Roderich thought he could suggest, enough of a calm for Feliciano to sit straight, to be more open and ready, bringing them all more confidence to begin. 

The three looked among each other wondering who could start, and so Ivan decided he was best, now that he was already standing before them, making his way to another wall covered by a large red wine curtain in the very encirclement. 

“Feliciano…do you know the story of creation?” He asked without really looking at him, his hands taking the fabric of this curtain as he waited for his response. 

It was a well repeated question from his teachings, from what he knew ever since he was a small child, so of course he answered like he was used to. “Ye-yes, the four aces created the four kingdoms to their image, the black and white kingdom as ones of union,” 

“Wrong,” Ivan already decreed, which startled Feliciano. 

In that moment, Ivan pulled the large curtain, letting it fall to ancient grounds so a whole new mural was shown. Not as tall as the one Pisa had made, yet still big enough, only showing two figures, a woman of white and a man of darkness, divided in a sort of world of only their two. 

“It was actually Pisa and Keron who created them,” Ivan admitted. 

“Ke-keron?” 

“Khaos’s original name before the war of the blackened decades,” Elizabeta said. 

“…They’re original gods?” Feliciano questioned with shock. 

“Indeed. The writings say that the universe carved them in a process of decades, handing them ultimate power…and the hand of creation,” Roderich said, standing and pointing to the various images that held a light, the one Augusta held herself constantly throughout the cave. 

“The hand of creation, as its name, is a fountain that gives ultimate power of creation to the holder. It was given to Keron and Pisa to share, but they didn’t do much with it, they simply created a space of their own, a small kingdom that they both shared and decided to live in solitude,” Elizabeta said, standing as she showed images of just the two of them, in their own sides, in their own riches, Feliciano following them as they told. 

“At some point it became too lonely for them, and with that realization they set to test the true abilities of the hand of creation. They created the four Aces, Augusta being the very first one that they brought, along with Maiara, the Ace of Spades, Jabbar, the Ace of Diamonds and Artem, the Ace of Clubs.” Ivan moved them along to a mural showing the four Aces as little children, a sort of prophecy showing above them the representations of their own kingdoms. 

“They were creations that they handed a semblance of power to, mainly to work as servants for them, each being handed their own group of angels to lead and help with the care of their small kingdoms and palaces,” Ivan showed tapestries of their order, of their angels, following under the same colors and forms the very Aces had been created in. “All held a grace of power and all the angels bowed before them as other gods, something that had made Keron extremely jealous, as so, it made him cruel to them. He lashed, he shouted, they suffered the anger of his power and thus they grew to be fearful of him…but Augusta…” 

They moved to another mural of a child Augusta, in a beautiful dress, flowers in her hair, playing in a field of the first realm, with a smile that was much like Feliciano’s had been as a child. 

“She was a very kind child, one who always found a way to remain with a joyful smile no matter the cruelness of Keron. She was imaginative, an artist, with a knack to create landscapes, buildings, images and stories to a world that she kept alive all through those first years. She learned to be a musician, especially after Pisa gifted her a harp, creating melodies, symphonies and lyrics to fill her spaces, having all come to sit and listen. She was dearly loved by all the other Aces, by the angels, by Pisa, who care for her like a daughter…and even Keron learned to adore her.” Elizabeta told, but her tone at that last mentioning was sad, like the beginning of something that was going to go wrong. She showed a little statue of Keron holding to the shoulders of a young Augusta, not like the comfort of a father and daughter, but of the empowering of master subjugating his slave. 

“Augusta’s skill continued to exceed, the other Aces began creating their own worlds to join, to discuss in their gatherings and go on with dream. She herself grew, and thus turned into a woman of ultimate beauty in the heavens,” Elizabeta pointed to a painting depicting her bloom, a charm that even made Feliciano sway, seeing her with new flowers, enchantingly beautiful dresses of red with countless symbols, flows and even stars of the universe. 

“And Keron…he grew to want her, and being impatient as he was, he was not ready to refuse any kind of disagreements from her.” 

There was a tapestry of Keron holding to her in a harsh grasp, his touch poisoning, an evil gleam and smile as he took a breath of her hair. Augusta in this image cringed for an escape, wanting to be as far away as possible from his lust, looking away, greatly scared, a fear Feliciano shared in, worried as he brought his hand forward as if to help her. 

“He was not worthy to become her first husband, for he continued to be as selfish, as cruel, as indifferent to the suffering of the other Aces, of the angels, even Pisa.” 

“But…couldn’t she do something?” 

“Despite having a share in the hand of creation, Keron had more control and knowledge of it, fearsome things that Pisa was too scared to go against. She was part of the kneeling to his words and wishes, fearing to do anything to disappoint him and feel his wrath.” 

They passed a tile only for him, showing his reign of evil, tyranny and lust for power. 

“Augusta was forced to marry him, a union she detested and spent miserably in for many years. He barely allowed her time to paint, to play her music, to create, and she did not stand how cruel he treated everybody else in their small realm. No matter what she tried to do, nothing changed him, nothing convinced him, and it only helped for hatred to grow strongly in her.” 

A mural of her despair, of her cries, of her reach…to the light, the hand of creation. 

“As a gift, a token, a show of his supposed love and to earn more of her acceptance to him, Keron granted Augusta entrance and watch to the hand of creation.” 

“Did she…take it then?” Feliciano wondered. 

“Not yet,” Ivan told, lighting another mural, all of Augusta reading, fighting, swinging swords and fists along with firing arrows in a normal bow. “It was an immediate thought that came to her mind, but she knew she couldn’t act brashly about it. Being under Keron, she had access to all kinds of readings he had made about the hand, and so she studied them, she learned every use of it, how to balance her power correctly with it and how to let the light accept her as a new owner. Other than this, she prepared for the worst of Keron’s anger once he realized what she would do, and so she mastered herself in the weapons they held, in any kind of defense, in fight, in plans that she slowly spread to the rest, preparing them all for an assault.” 

“And how did she do it?” 

“Unlike anyone had though,” Elizabeta smiled, ushering them forward to quite a beautiful tapestry despite the scene that was meant to be depicted. 

“There was a dress Keron adored watching her in, a particular red one that revealed too much of her body, yet it was rich, with an elegance that could match with the scene of a palace and of her stringing to the harp. She shone beautifully that day, playing along a harmonious melody that she found calm in, Keron so enamored that he couldn’t bother to scold her, for once just sitting down to listen, and with that last note, with that last pull of her string, she shot him with a blast of strong fire.” 

And that was exactly what this tapestry showed. The borders, the scene of the palace and of the heavens was decorated excessively, in flowers, vines, damasks, even shines of silver and gold, exalting the centering image majestically. It showed Keron struck by the shot, while Augusta sat on with her harp, a string pulled back enough to show the evidence of her doing, an expression full of determination and fierceness that made Feliciano proud. 

“This one has to be one of my favorites,” Elizabeta smiled, a hand on her hip as proud as if she herself had made the action. 

“It didn’t rid him as they hoped though, it only wounded him slightly, but the time given was more than enough,” Roderich said as he lead them to another large painting, of Augusta leading a large groups of angels as if to battle, the light she held high reigning well in the scene. 

“All the Aces, all the angels, even Pisa joined in the raid to destroy Keron’s palace and weaken his own angels, and in the disarray, Augusta took the hand of creation. The hand, having seen Augusta’s mind, her soul, her spirit, her heart, into her bravery, order, kindness and imagination, granted itself as her possession and thus she became the new ruler of the hand of creation.” Roderich then presented a large mural showing her holding of the light, the very light granting her a crown, imperial robes and universal dominion to do as she pleased. 

“As celebration, and Augusta seeing the hand’s need to create as it was meant to, she followed its call and joined by the other Aces, they all together began to form our world.” Ivan pointed to another mural from an old Clubian temple of that process of creation. It showed Maiara, Ace of Spades, form the lines of the Spade Kingdom, her aid with the sea, the ocean and the moon. Jabbar, Ace of Diamonds, create the powder of the desserts of the Diamond Kingdom, the carve of its capital and shores, and an aid with the light of day and the strength of mountains. Artem, Ace of Clubs, in the growing of the Club Kingdom, taking the largest space, only deserving after he aided in the fortifying of forests, trees and all kinds of jewels to decorate. And Augusta, Ace of Hearts, surprisingly created the smallest kingdom of the four, to her want of art and music, and with the hand of creation she gave the final blessing. 

They went inside this temple, a shine of mosaics showing her form the very first humans and animals, the other Aces continuing with their own imagination. It showed as Augusta created the movements of the seas, of the wind, of the strong energy of magic in the air, the passing of night and day, the flows… blessing this world for the first time with plentiful and gracious life. 

“It’s thank to her, no matter what kingdom were from, that we are standing here, that we all move, think, feel, with intentions and differences that continue to help this world spin,” Roderich admitted as he moved them out of the temple and back to see other relics. 

“But…what about Pisa and Khaos?” Feliciano asked. 

“Pisa was given her own space to create what was later the White Kingdom, the true kingdom of union and peace that all four aces wanted to symbolize for her after the love and care she had given them in the first realm. She remained there in a human guise, living among us, around the time even creating the mural we first showed you.” Ivan pointed to a statue showing Pisa in her own creation as the rest. 

“Khaos on the other hand,” Elizabeta then pointed her torch to the frescoes of a ceiling, showing a large spherical field covering a land of darkness, a symbolic meaning with having Khaos taking a throne seat in the mountains inside it. “Feliciano, the journey to get the validity spheres, the locked field where they keep Khaos…was not the outcome of the war of the blackened decades, it has been there for many more centuries before it,” 

“After the creation, after the Aces set the rules of order which proclaimed the kings, the queens and the jacks of their kingdom as watchers while they remained in their heaven, Khaos was taken prisoner,” 

“In the…field?” Feliciano guessed. 

“Yes,” Ivan continued, “the field is much older than we think, created by the very Aces instead of the rulers in the war of blackened decades as we had thought. You have to remember that Khaos is a god, older than the Aces, made by the universe instead of the hand of creation, as so, he’s powerful and it took a field of incredible power to be able to contain him, not in the heavens, but in our world, where his power can dwindle since he’s not exposed to the cosmic energy of the heavens, as well as caged in a human body. In there, he was granted the company of the angels who followed him, of even human creations that he made to obey to his command of tyranny, darkness and evil without the proper touch of the hand of creation.” 

Now Feliciano understood their deathly and vicious aura that made them prominent if they stood outside the field. 

“Now the field, it needs to keep running to keep him there, it needs continuous new energy every certain amount of time. The very first King, Queen and Jack of Hearts were the ones to offer this journey for the Aces, a duty that they set to continue on for generations in the ruling of the kingdom. They were accepted. The Kings, Queens and Jacks are the most powerful beings in our world since they are blessed with heavy power to compare to that of the Aces, they could accumulate more than enough power to keep energizing the field for centuries, a process that needed to be done at least every fifty years.” Ivan then light up a wall of metals showing the first ever journey for the Validity Spheres, the first ever created, even the first time humans placed them on the field in honor of the Aces. 

Feliciano could identify King Fiorenzo, Queen Christa, their Jack being Rokurou at the time. Right by it there was a mural of Augusta handing the first ever empty crystal orbs to them from the heavens with a company of angels, which was a scene that awed Feliciano but had him staring in confusion. The Aces never presented themselves in their world. 

“For many centuries, for many new generations of rulers, the world was a peaceful one, full of prosperity, an occasional conflict caused by Khaos’s men that they all did well to solve in their own ways. There was a good connection with the Aces and angels, their blessing and presence quite alive even if they denied themselves constant entering, just watching by the mirror and gates that were their portals, only used on the act to befall their decisions and changes.” 

Gates that were constantly alive through different kind of stories of the Aces. A tapestry in the cave showed it exactly, intricately made, with flowers, jewels, columns and arches that would surely make any entire city envy. 

From there on different stories of Augusta were presented throughout those years, like one of children spotting her play her harp in a hidden meadow, giving blessings to famous heroes of the kingdom, aiding them by sending storms or sunshine in their favor or joining them herself in battle, as well as appearing as a voice to help those that are troubling or helping to unite lovers of impossibility. One of Feliciano’s favorite had to be the one where she tamed a vicious and wild St. Mark that had been terrorizing a village, showing how she befriended it, giving it status of holiness and letting him join in the heavens by her side. From there on, her image was accompanied by him, along with the holiness of large wings to match her pet’s, a sun crowned halo, a surrounding glow, symbols upon symbols moving and living like flowing blood on her skin, in the heights of her power, especially when she needed aid from the hand of creation. 

“His name was Fabius,” Elizabeta introduced. 

“Is that…by any chance…Pookie?” Feliciano wondered, the little mentioned lion yawning that particular moment, still taking his rest upon Feliciano’s shoulder as he had done this entire time. 

“The writings did mention that one would come to your aid, but we do not think it’s Fabius,” Ivan said. 

“There’s a great chance that it might actually be his son,” Roderich assumed, just as the St. Mark seemed to nod proudly, nuzzling into Feliciano’s neck as he petted him. Incredible how a creature from the Aces could be so gentile, calm and playful, making Feliciano question if indeed he was the son of Augusta’s own fierce one, but it just made sense with his power, welcome, and the particular moment he came into his life. 

“Now…for the stars,” Ivan wanted to start, a more serious intent on his tone as he pointed to the Verissimus chart that hanged above them once again. 

Ah yes, the continuous stars that had appeared in the floors of all the palaces, a constant symbol around the relics of the cave…one that had even appeared in Feliciano’s dream. 

“What…what are they?” Feliciano could finally ask, looking intently to them, somehow trying to get it himself, but it just seemed too complicated, especially when he was just finding out about this. 

“The stars symbolize a moment when the universe is at complete balance, in which everything under its creation is surged with new power. In a way, it’s great for growth, for plentiful crops, weather, and more magical energy to arise in our air,” Elizabeta started. 

“But…it means that both Khaos and Pisa’s power increases, an outburst that can release them from their human guise into our world, incredibly dangerous to those with a mind as dark as Keron’s,” Ivan warned. 

“The hand itself had warned Augusta with visions about what was to come, of the great prosperity or great destruction that could befall our world once those stars aligned.” Roderich continued. “So, with the calculations done by a Heartian astronomer, Severinus Verissimus, a day was pinpointed for when it would come and Augusta decided that she would live among the humans for that time to face Keron herself. She was reborn in the Italian province in Hearts, a province that she held dearly to for it was the first and she showed more of herself in it than any other. She was given to a farm family in Barga, who were honored at being chosen and bringing growth to a new kind of human Augusta.” 

Vases showed her rebirth, growing with this new family, doing things like farming, playing and meeting with Fabius, who couldn’t leave her behind even as a human. It showed her large mind, always learning, always practicing her power and knowledge of combat, but also painting, sculpting and playing the harp that she still kept with her. 

“Leaving the heavens to the human world meant that she had to leave behind the hand of creation…who started making quite some decisions on its own,” Elizabeta told, which earned a worried glance from Feliciano, fearing the worst, but Elizabeta smiled to show him that it hadn’t been anything dire. “The hand chose her as Queen of Hearts, quite a surprise to her after seeing the mark, after the processes she had to go through being just a supposed farm girl to those who didn’t know in the kingdom. Now, being queen meant that she would have a king chosen for her by the hand, a quite particular one.” 

Ah yes, Feliciano’s great grandfather, the acclaimed Romulus. He was wondering when he would come into the picture. What was his real side of the story? What parts did he play to the coming star alignment? And what was the truth of his relationship with the Ace of Hearts? 

“As we all know, Romulus was a bastard and orphaned boy scavenging the streets of Rome, dirty and with nothing. Yet even with his circumstances, he was joyous, always accompanied with a boisterous laugh. He was also daring, brave, an air of nobility despite being from the streets. It was quite a shock for all to see that he was chosen as the next king, and so many had thought that he was unworthy of having the Ace’s affections…but…” Ivan smiled, so did the rest, showing then a painting of the first time Romulus and Augusta had met, as mere children, forced to interact after their discovery as future rulers of the kingdom. Romulus seemed so shy and nervous, wanting instant hiding from those beautiful eyes that seemed to inspect him fully, while Augusta stood just as impressed, as curious, a call for more from this boy and what he could do as her future king. 

“They instantly befriended each other, with intense care and devotion that went through any barriers their world could place against them. Even in their own eight years of separation as tradition, they remained with a small connection, a letter for each of their birthdays. Even apart their relationship grew, and when they finally met again to begin their arising, a new spark had grown, something new was between their feelings that were not for mere friends.” Elizabeta alighted a new tapestry, of them meeting once again as adults, with a new kind of impression, eyes lost in new kinds of wants, a begging in the shake of their hands for something much closer. 

“As their apprenticeship continued, as they learned and practiced together,” Roderich pointed to an unfinished metal work for a gate that showed all their kind of training, readings and discovery of new kinds of power, magic and energy. “Augusta realized that she fell in love with him, and Romulus shared those very feelings for her, in great devotion, sacrifice, and unlike any kind of force that Augusta knew.” 

And so started a collection of paintings and murals dedicated to their love, showing their dances, their singing, Romulus granting her many gifts of flowers, of jewelry, poetry, even failed paintings that earned laughs from her. The romance between his great grandparents was absolutely beautiful, making Feliciano dreamy, lost to the imagining of more adventures between them, based on tales he had heard from his very family. 

“After her horrible first marriage to Keron, Augusta was honestly quite scared of the kind of chains a lying love could give her. Love had a bad image to her that she never wanted to repeat, never wanted to go through again, but Romulus made her consider all her words, made her crave that romance and that closeness to somebody that she could trust, a person she could truly be happy with and even consider a dear friend as well. So when Romulus came to her, singing the famed ‘If you accept to be mine’ as a proposal for marriage, she gladly accepted and thus for their crowning they were also married.” 

One of the largest paintings in the cave presented their marriage under an altar, both dressed in regality, jewels and power, Augusta wearing such a dress that almost made Feliciano melt under the gleams of its beauty. The image centered in the wear of their rings and crowns, officiating their marriage and officiating their rule of the Hearts Kingdom, blessed ultimately with the presence of an Ace. 

“We should also add that the first time Romulus sang her ‘Accept to be mine’, it was a complete disaster,” Elizabeta laughed. 

“The words horribly rhymed, in his nervousness he forgot many of the verses, he broke a string of his own guitar and the writings say he even stopped half way, having given up to embarrassment,” Roderich added. 

“Augusta laughed, picked her own harp and helped him continue the song, completing it to as we now know it,” Ivan pointed to an old parchment paper resting on the hands of a statue of Romulus. As Feliciano got closer, he noticed that the old decaying thing was actually the original papers it was written on, the lyrics and melody clear, bringing Feliciano a temptation to sing it that instant. 

“The writings say they sang it often, as whispers, as shouts that could be heard well throughout the castle halls, when they went out, when they practiced, a melody that the kingdom began to know and so it spread, and so the whole world knew of their dedicated romance…it even reached Keron.” Elizabeta pointed to another mural of his anger, full of vengeance and a need to kill as showed by his harsh grip on the throne he took, a looming danger with the stars slowly aligning unto the day. “Don’t be misled, Romulus and Augusta still kept their focus on the day those stars will aligned, they still strengthened, they still learned and Augusta received a great addition to her knowledge from her time living with humans.” 

“On that year of the alignment though, Augusta birthed two sons, twins,” 

“Filippo and Cecilio,” Feliciano knew, constant names in their history and the telling of his family, after all Filippo was one of his great grandparents, the one who returned to Barga to begin and repair the plantation after the war, while Cecilio stayed to care for the castle…or so Feliciano knows and hope was the case. 

“Exactly. It was the height of Romulus’s happiness. He had everything, it was all perfect…so he grew fearful of losing it all. Augusta, his sons, their love, their life…he was willing to do anything to keep it like this, to continue to give them everything,” Roderich grew a saddening tone that Feliciano was not liking at all. “So on the day they were supposed to leave to fight, to be ready to face Keron near the field…Romulus refused Augusta to come along in deep fears of losing her…so…he used power of the validity spheres to keep her, along with their twins, locked in the Heartian palace so she wouldn’t come along and so she could stay safe.” 

“But…but…the whole point for her rebirthing as a human was to face Keron herself! Why would he do this?!” He was as shocked as surely his great grandmother would have been. 

“Like I said, dreading the thought of losing her. He was determined to face Keron’s wrath himself, thinking he was strong enough, not understanding the magnitude of what Keron was going to be granted.” Roderich then showed a painting of Romulus with an army making his way, with proud armor, weapons, flags…just like any other painting that was outside the cave about his triumph in the war. 

“He-he beat him at least, right? After all, he’s the great hero of the war, that’s the point of his stories, that’s how he got known, that’s how he’s known to my family, how I know him…he-he had to…” Feliciano wanted to hope, wanted to think, shaking and even dreading the next words they were to say. 

“Feliciano…this was before the war,” Roderich wanted to ease. 

“Nobody, not even Augusta, expected what was going to happen…” Ivan continued, then showing an old decaying fresco of a large, intimidating, vicious and dark…monster. It was like a towering shadow, enough to cover the smallness of a village under his feet, with sharp teeth, eyes, claws, symbols upon symbols of hunt that only shook Feliciano with more fear. 

“Wha-what is that?” He backed away, scared to even continue looking at it. 

“That’s Keron’s escape from his caged human guise, the form he was granted with the pulse of the universe, more than enough power to break his bonds of the field and unleash his anger, with plans to destroy completely the creation of the Aces in his revenge.” 

“It was an image of complete terror. The writings say that people died by merely watching him, and if not, they suffered under his power, under the war he had created in his shadow of killing, sucking the life and color of everything that was blessed by the hands of the Aces. It was utter chaos, which is how he got his new name,” Elizabeta explained. “Romulus’s army was not ready for this kind of immensity, many fell, only a handful survived to be able to take part in the writings, but with horrible damages that they suffered throughout the rest of their lives.” 

“But Romulus, what happened to Romulus?” Feliciano begged to know. 

The three grew nervous to say, Elizabeta taking that breath, ready to be the one to let Feliciano know this other detail. 

“The writings say he fought on bravely, never for a moment stopping the swing of his sword, the intensity of his fire, of his spells and magic, but…it wasn’t enough…he died in the confrontation,” she declared, which brought a new surge of shock to Feliciano, bringing him a sudden weakening, a watering to his eyes, a hurt that seemed to still his heart. 

“N-no, no…no he couldn’t have, they always told us he died of old age, he…continued to live, in the richest he earned after his triumph in the war, no, no, no,” he refused, the room spinning as tears welled more in his eyes. 

“That’s…what they wanted people to think…but it wasn’t the actuality,” Roderich told, looking over to a painting of Romulus’s last approach to Khaos before he was succumbed into darkness, another mural showing how Khaos sucked his power, his life, a body to burn along with the disarray of others who suffered. 

“Augusta had felt him disappear, she felt his light diminish and be gone from the face of the world, and that’s when her great despair started.” 

Another painting, unfinished, showed her wallowing with an intense scream, kneeling before the floor, her face messed with tears and sorrow, her shadow seeming to be touched by Romulus’s loss of blood from afar. The tears that verged on Feliciano’s eyes fell, as if it he was retaking Augusta’s very own suffering. No, no, as more images were shown, of the kind of destroy that her emotions and soul went through after losing her dearly beloved, Feliciano realized that he could only reach to feel half of it. No such misery could compare, no such pains could be reached. Feliciano saw as each statue, painting and mural did the very light disappear from Augusta, gone along with Romulus. 

“The loss made her weak, a breaking that even affected her magic and power, a pure misery that continued to reign within her…for thirty years.” 

The next images were those of the true disaster of the known war of the blackened decades, but the blood, the ruin, the burning, unlike anything Feliciano had thought this war had brought. It was an agony, an obliterating that ripped apart into nothingness the world he know of beauty, prosperity and life. It only worsened his tears, his disarray, covering his face as if he could feel the stench of death looming high. 

He always thought it had been mere battles, a force that should have been easy for his great grandfather Romulus to defeat…not this monster, not this utter bring into debris, of darkened lands left behind in poison and smoke, rivers and lakes drained, colors disappeared and nothing strong enough to stand against the now monstrous Keron. 

“What about the other Aces? What about the angels? What about Pisa? Didn’t she get an outburst because of the alignment too?” 

“None of the other Aces could do a thing, they sent as many aids to the human world, even angels that helped in backing, for many to survive longer, to hold out and even create distractions, but they weren’t enough, it wasn’t his unreachable potent.” 

“Pisa was indeed granted her own power and a battle surged between them trying to subdue the other, but in one miss, in one failed attempt by Pisa, she was done for. She died, her kingdom perished completely without repair alongside her as we normally know.”

A mural showed that fight, Keron’s large dark monstrous shadow, while Pisa was a large angelic white, but the darkness took control of it, she was extinguished under him, a shriek, terror in her face that made Feliciano almost hear it as he passed hurriedly by it. 

“And…Augusta?” 

“She was consumed by her sadness and for a great length of the war all she did was remain in the castle, too weakened by her emotions, sending men after men, witches, wizards, angels, even all kinds of creatures to try and stop him, but none returned well, and year by year, the chance for an arising against him seemed much more bleak. Many had succumbed to knowing that their world was coming to an end and even Augusta was firm about it, waiting for the day that Khaos would finally extinguish everything until reaching Rome where she sat, his final goal.” 

“He was willing to give her an offer though…the return of the hand of creation, marriage once again to him, and by his side in the ruling of his new world, but Augusta decided she rather perish than live so unhappily and betray Romulus even in his death, even with the years that passed of her watching the world she had helped create break more day by day.” 

Feliciano was getting agitated, reaching a hand to a tapestry of her as if he could help console her, awaiting by her throne for Khaos’s soon reach to kill her. 

“But even though Augusta seemed like she was ready to give up, there were many others who still hoped.” Elizabeta then pointed to ancient flags, showing the forms of seven figures, surely key. “The Queens of the time, Queen Adrian of Clubs, Queen Ailen of Spades, Queen Sabah of Diamonds, her very two grown sons, prince Filippo and prince Cecilio, and…her very jack,” 

“Soren Sylvaster,” Feliciano knew, he was just as mentioned in the stories. 

“Actually…his real name was Soren Beilschmidt.” 

Feliciano’s steps halted, turned to them with widened eyes, filled with both intrigue and question. 

“Beilschmidt?” Feliciano wanted to be sure. 

“Indeed,” Roderich smiled, clearly proud of that part of his own heritage. 

“Like Beilschmidt, Beilschmidt?” 

“Yes! He’s Ludwig’s own ancestor,” Elizabeta added. 

“The…jack of hearts?” It was surprising, he didn’t think his family had that connection to the Beilschmidts for so long. As he gazed to a tapestry showing Soren’s appearance, he noticed his strength and stature, bald but with a prominent blond beard. Feliciano could take hints to the same facial structures that most Beilschmidts held. Give him slicked back blond hair, shave that beard and one could see Ludwig. 

“Yes, and just as loyal to her as Romulus had been,” 

“Augusta cared for him dearly, like a good friend, sometimes even a brother. We suspect that it was because of that relationship that she granted his linage to hold the kingship of the kingdom.” 

“Along with the other queen’s perseverance and her own two sons, they tried to convince her to fight, after all, it was her duty, the reason for her rebirth. They had to regain her once liveliness so her magic could rise, a magic they believed would be enough.” 

“And did it work?” Feliciano began to hope as they had. 

“At first, no, a sickening that none of her two boys could stand any longer, so…they decided to go to the war themselves and face Keron. After all, they were sons of an Ace, they were confident.” 

“And they really did?” 

“Actually, no. Augusta couldn’t take watching her boys leave to something so drastic alone, lose them as she had her husband, so finally…she went along.” 

“With the Queens, with Soren, and with an army of soldiers they had gathered from Rome, Augusta led people to reclaim the burned lands that Khaos had taken, defeating those of Khaos’s men that remained, restoring back its color, its liveliness, giving back its control to its mayor, governors, people coming back to refresh, to build, to have their crops grow and try to live on, knowing that Augusta was fighting, traveling the lands, saving provinces after provinces.” Elizabeta then showed many countless of paintings with Augusta’s trajectory, her harp bow firing, on the back of her St. Mark, Fabius, with a cry for a war, a war to defend this time, Feliciano watching with each painting as her power strengthened in each battle, a return to her force as an Ace that many had seemed to forgotten. Always by her side fighting was Soren, along with the other Kings, Queens, Jacks, her sons, and a trail of soldiers of different kingdoms and provinces offering themselves to fight for their world, all until their final meeting with Khaos. 

“She continued on fury, in her own vengeance, bloodthirsty, violent, a fierceness that no one had known she could turn into. She wouldn’t take proper rest until Khaos was defeated, for putting her world at risk, her loved ones, her Romulus, and it only helped to make her stronger, for her power to grow.” Ivan pointed to a large statue of her, dirtied, cut and ripped from the damages of war, yet her face and stature was still as determined, intent in the way she held her harp, even a sword a her other side. 

“They had driven Khaos back, away from his goal to face Augusta in Rome, until he had no other choice than to stand for himself right before the field she had imprisoned him long ago.” 

A tapestry showed that commence, that preparation, Augusta dressed in her own specific armor, harp at her side, ready to move forward to the large monstrous thing alone. 

“The battle had been massive. The writings say it took various hours for a clear result, a large part of the field destroyed in the process, as well as many of Augusta’s men and women falling.” 

Murals and tapestries showed that encounter, Augusta’s figure a shining sun light breaking apart Khaos’s darkness, sun arrows piercing well, a feral look in her eyes wanting nothing but to completely succumb him. 

“For many it was a fest, for Augusta used skill upon skill to weaken him, trying new things that surged at the moment that nobody had thought possible. They watched as some had failed, as Khaos would hit back, but Augusta would strike harder, on and on, until finally-” 

“She defeated him!” Feliciano excited. 

“In a way, yes.” There was doubt in Roderich’s tone though. “She had weakened him enough to remove his powers, with it creating a new field to imprison him, returning him once again to his human guise and officially putting his rampage to an end.” 

From there on the images were those of triumphs, of Augusta ruling at the post of a battlefield, proud, ruling, countless around her celebrating, but despite this relief, the grandeur…she still seemed sad. She didn’t shout, she didn’t jump or sing with the rest, if anything she even seemed scared. 

“She was…the real hero of the war…wasn’t she?” Feliciano realized as he let his hand trace one of the images. 

“Yes, she was,” Elizabeta assured. 

“Why doesn’t…why doesn’t anyone acknowledge this then? Why was her meaning…erased like this?” Feliciano still wondered, broken that such an important story, one of their history, of themselves, wasn’t better known, instead buried in this cave and continued in the world above in silence for several centuries. 

“That’s what were…about to get into,” Elizabeta began to introduce, meeting with a large painting showing Augusta in her Ace form, supreme, glowing and powerful. “You see, Augusta hoped…that Khaos hadn’t truly killed Romulus, but taken his spirit and soul since it did hold some energy because of the union of his power with Augusta, something to aid him, something to help bring more ruin to the world. She thought if she defeated him, then he would be released, but…” 

“It didn’t happen. Romulus remained lost in an uncertain plain that she couldn’t reach, not into the cycle of acceptance into their heaven. She was never going to receive a meeting with him, so one of the reasons she couldn’t celebrate was because she didn’t earn her Romulus as part of her had hoped.” 

“So…she began to heavily honor him. She prayed, she continued to mourn, had songs, stories, paintings, murals, even temples made for him, as a way to make his memory alive, hoping…hoping it would be enough to return something to her. The more it didn’t work, the more she tried to hide her own importance in the war if it meant it could be given to Romulus, for enough worshiping energy. When her time as human ended, she begged to not have many symbols of her, to focus on ROMULUS, TO DEDICATE ALL THE STORIES TO HIM, WHICH IS WHY WE ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT Romulus Was the true hero of the war, a story we took to truth and history.” 

“Even after she died, many continued to make murals and portraits, against her wishes, so King Iolanda, three generations afterwards, had decree this cave be made to hide everything that existed,” 

“Willing to just erase our history?” Feliciano was rather insulted. 

“It was Augusta’s very wish,” Roderich defended. 

“As well to keep people from panicking over Augusta’s very last words,” Ivan continued, halting them all to a moment of opportune. 

“Her last words? She couldn’t have just died, she’s an Ace, with her end in the human world, shouldn’t she just have returned to the heavens?” Feliciano assumed, hoping and even sure that it had been the case. 

“Well…” Elizabeta tried to word in her nervousness, gazing over to the others hoping for some inspiration how exactly they should tell him this next part. “First of all, Feliciano…that star alignment… wasn’t the last one…” 

Feliciano found meaning enough to fear, for a shiver to paint over him. “Wha-what?” 

“It’s a common natural phenomenon in the universe that repeats every so thousand years. Augusta was clear about that, she knew that Khaos’s form would return for the next one. After all, she did defeat him, putting him back in the field along with his human guise, but she didn’t kill him…and he’s well enough to receive the same surge once again, to create havoc as he had done.” 

Feliciano’s mind flashed with the images of monstrosity, shaking him to whimpers, wrapping his arms around himself to try and block from more continuing in his thoughts. 

“She knew, that many more years from her own, that she would have to face him yet again, with stronger power, fierceness and intent on truly ending him. But she knew she wouldn’t be strong enough, and no matter how much she would practice for those next thousands of years, it wouldn’t be enough, it will end with the same results or with her own death.” 

“She needed more power, energy, magic, and so she formulated a plan to get it.” 

Yet another mosaic of Augusta holding the light, with ever imperial stature, yet this time, under her, was the image of a new baby…receiving all her power. 

“The reason why Pisa and Khaos received that surge was because they were creations of the universe, unlike her who was a creation of Pisa and Khaos. But in her holding, she had the hand of creation, which we know was also an item of the universe. She knew that she needed that very surge from the universe to beat Khaos, and her ultimate help would be the very hand of creation, becoming one with it, turning completely into its person until she herself could count as a creation to the universe.” 

“Why didn’t she think about it earlier?” Feliciano questioned. 

The rest shrugged, “she didn’t think dealing with Khaos would be so disastrous, and it was only after the results that the very hand suggested this idea and that she had the information and skill to do it.” 

“But turning into the hand of creation wouldn’t be enough either, she knew certain time was needed, she knew a certain creation had to take place, one she couldn’t do…one that could only be possible in the continuation of her lineage in our world.” 

And this is where the three gazed to Feliciano, as if he was the painting, mural, tapestry or mosaic that would explain enough to the story now…that baby that constantly appeared. 

“Before she died, she warned that a new alignment would come, she warned that Khaos would rampage again, this time with more ferocity. All who had been around her had hoped that she would just rebirth to face him yet again, but she told them instead that a great grandson would.” 

Feliciano was weary about what they were going to continue saying. 

“She told them that instead of returning to the heavens, she would transfer herself, her power, her magic, into her own linage, one that would start with the birth of her granddaughter, Sebastiana.” 

“Wait, I’m confused, did she …actually die or is alive through our lineage?” 

“In a way, both,” Ivan answered to Feliciano’s uneasiness, but his answer made him remain with the same question in his eyes and expression. 

“She ceased to be able to send herself and the very hand of creation she became to regain more energy from her family members as they would remain in this world with essence of the universe, being sent and added through the creation of birth in our world, from child to child to child.” 

The clarity was seen more in Feliciano’s face, but there was a sudden worry that was nearing. He knew something was coming. 

“She warned that there wouldn’t be any more Italian queens after her…and she prophesized that thousands a year from her time, twenty years before the next alignment is to come…a new Italian queen will be chosen from her line, who will be born in Barga as she had once done, to live within the one with the highest of the Vargas lineage power, the one that will receive the surge of the universe along with Khaos…to face him and stop him once and for all and then take their place as the new Ace of Hearts and even the hand of creation…” 

Feliciano shook, he trembled, fearing that his whole body would soon hit ground, to unconsciousness that seemed more comforting. 

“And that is you, Feliciano.” 

He fell and had been lucky that Roderich and Ivan were there to catch him, to stand him, placing balancing arms on his back to keep him from wobbling more, the torches close to keep his eyes awake. They really regretted not bringing any food or water, for he paled and grew ever the lighter, on a brink to wanting to let himself be spirited away from the sudden meaning and responsibility that was held in himself. 

“A-Ace-Ace of Hearts? Ha-hand of creation? I-I have to-have to…face Khaos in the next alignment?” His breath worsened, slumping and sweating as if he had run miles around the cave. 

“Yes, you are the strongest in your lineage as you have proven enough, with Augusta residing within you, having grant you this power and position,” Elizabeta told. 

“With enough training, we believe you can manage to defeat Khaos,” Roderich seemed sure and Feliciano was surer about hitting the ground soon as another tiring wave went through his head. They had to force him into a sitting, Roderich taking out a fan to flap at his face trying to give him enough air. 

“Kha-Khaos, I have to-I have to…face Khaos like…that!” He pointed to another tapestry showing another depiction of the monstrous form he took the last alignment. It made Feliciano tremble the more, the rest having to focus his eyes away from it. 

“You have the power within you to do it!” Elizabeta believed. 

“Augusta as well within you to aid,” Ivan tried to help, even placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. 

“She could have begun to aid me long ago! She could have told me! Yet never a thing! Always leaving me with questions and silence, and when I finally get answers, all of a sudden I have to deal with saving our world, becoming a god and even a powerful item of the universe, just like that!” he angered, trembling into tears, Elizabeta sitting with him to shush and rub her hands over his arms and back. 

“Maybe…it isn’t the proper time, maybe Augusta is waiting to properly contact you,” Elizabeta tried to make him realize. 

“And this isn’t a proper time?” He whimpered, neared to a shout. “Don’t I need proper training and teaching? How can I get it when there’s no one else in the world with this kind of power and there’s no writings about it!” He frustrated, yet again Elizabeta seeing Feliciano in responses that didn’t fit him, rare and saddening, just making her wish that she had all the answers to give him in this matter. “A god? A god! She wants me to become a god! Does she expect me to leave behind my world like that? To just…know everything to face and kill someone with that much dark power.” He extended his arms, opening his hands as if he could see all that magic, confusing and loaded with ultimate creation and not a clue on what to do than what he was taught with books and teachers. It pained him to know that none of that would be enough, that he’d had to find a way by himself, and how could he? How could he deal with his queenly duties as well? All those people…all those creatures…all their world…its protection, its future, in his hands, heavy and prominent, and Ludwig…Ludwig…Ludwig…he crashed into tears yet again, all breaking and making it seem like his whole body was sobbing. 

There were no more words they could give, only silence, Elizabeta leaning to give him an embrace, Ivan and Roderich continuing with their pats, as long as Feliciano needed to break from this. 

“When…when?” He suddenly asked in his tremors, not yet daring to show his worsened tear stained face. 

“When what?” Elizabeta questioned. 

“When is the next alignment?” He practically whispered, surely scared. 

They all sigh knowing that it would add to the heaviness of the duty, but it was important, pointing over to the Verissimus chart over them, the calendar stretching out to show two of these star alignments. The first they knew had passed, clear with its year and even time, then there was the next one, calculated and established, a sure one that Feliciano knew would remain marked in his head until that day. 

“…a year from now,” Roderich realized, even the fear reaching him. 

“Shortly after your twentieth birthday as Augusta said,” Ivan added, which only worsened Feliciano’s state, so sick and even deadly that Elizabeta couldn’t deal with it any longer. 

“I’m sure the writings have something about proper training, we’ll properly search and hand you anything we deem might be helpful. But it’s a year from now, and right now you should be focused on placing the Validity Spheres tomorrow, it assures us that year to prepare, strengthening the field and perhaps even weaken Khaos when he breaks out.” 

“Your orb must be the strongest one there has been for centuries, it would probably even give us more hours before Khaos breaks out,” Roderich added. 

“Gives us good enough time to ready our armies,” Ivan already trusted. 

“Armies?” 

“Of course,” Ivan assured. 

“We’ll begin preparations as soon as you head back to Berlin,” 

“Well…that is…if you accept that the news should be diverged,” Roderich reminded. 

“…I can decide if I want this to be known or not?” 

“The writings did say that afterwards the cave is yours to do as you please, but to be wary on how people would react.” 

Feliciano remained silent as he gave it thought, a serious dedication that Roderich couldn’t help but feel proud about, knowing that he was thinking logically and thoroughly. He had grown, a certain maturity in his mind had been reached that was thinking well of the outcomes and implications as a queen should. 

“I believe…it should be told, but gently and slowly, it’s not something that most can easily learn to accept and adapt, but I don’t believe only Clubs should remain with that burden, the rest of the kingdoms would have to…prepare for a war.” Of course he was scared of the word, of its heaviness and surely coming threats, but the more they were prepared for it, the more casualties can be avoided. “I’ll…call for a meeting to tell my castle and then write messages to the rest of the kingdoms and provinces. They’ll ready what they can… we have a year. I’ll…search for readings and do what I can to learn about my power.” He was shy, rubbing his hands unsure if it was enough, if it could work, if the rest of the kingdoms can accept the contents of this cave to be open, without the panic that their ancestors had worried about. 

“But…we shouldn’t fret for now, it’s a matter to focus once you return from the field. I know it’s hard but…we really have to try and get some sleep now. We have to create the Validity Spheres, you have to leave, head to the field and finally back home.” Elizabeta smiled as she caressed the side of Feliciano’s face, a suggestion she shared to her two other companions, who nodded and agreed that it was best for now to head to their rooms. 

“Come along, if you ever need to come back here just ask any of us, we all know the spell of entrance from the hall,” Ivan offered, his torch leading them out, back until they found the stairs, a high climb that made Feliciano internally groan. Roderich went first, then Elizabeta, then Feliciano, leaving Ivan behind to stand alone, looking among the many relics in the cave…but not giving any other step to continue upward with them. 

“There’s…something else we forgot to mention,” Ivan reminded, his gaze now strongly on an image of Romulus, young, vivacious and headstrong. 

The rest stopped in their own step, looking back, attentive, although Feliciano groaned once again. What more was there to say? Hadn’t this all been enough to stress him and probably keep him awake at night? 

“There’s…a letter.” 

Elizabeta and Roderich’s eyes widened in realization, not believing that they had almost forgotten. 

“What letter?” Feliciano immediately broke the silence. 

“In the chest with all the writings, there was a letter addressed to Ludwig.” 

“To Ludwig?” 

“Well…not specifically Ludwig, the front said that it was meant for whoever would be king to you.” 

“What’s in it?” 

“We don’t know,” Roderich said. 

“Huh?” 

“We weren’t allowed to, our only duty was to send it to him before his eighteenth birthday.” 

“But-but…why? If it was in the chess of writings the surely it has to do with Augusta, so shouldn’t you all be allowed to?” 

“The thing is Feliciano…the letter was written by Romulus.” 

Just when he thought things would be clear. Now another question reigned on his head, another worry, another persisting, wondering, connecting and trying to guess its contents and how it had to with Augusta and her plans if it meant that it was addressed to Ludwig. But…something didn’t make sense…why would Romulus send a letter to Ludwig when he died before he knew about what Augusta decided with their lineage? What could he have possibly written to a future king? Was it what…Ludwig was trying to hide from him? The reason for his acting and change? Finally a point, finally a nearing, maybe- his head hurt, there was a pang, he was tired, he was close to taking rest in that very step if it meant immediate sleep. 

“Let’s just…head back for now, in the morning we’ll deal with the troubles that are at hand. Feliciano, really focus on resting, all will be revealed at its time,” were her last words before she urged them all to continue upward, even Feliciano who had a reluctance and seemed to stab each step with his worry, anxiousness and fears.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another long chapter, but not as long as the last two, but still long. I believe this to be a rather important chapter and I hope it is the same for you. I really hope you enjoy!

They honestly thought he could find some rest, that his eyes wouldn’t remain awake for minutes on end, that every sleep wouldn’t have a different nightmare, a different duty, an awaiting that only brought more stress in Feliciano’s dreams. When the trumpets sounded for their awakening, Feliciano was groggy, strained in every movement in his preparation. Any tiredness was washed away with soaps and creams, Feliciano having to relax his thoughts in the pettings he gave to Pookie and the details to his new wear. It was custom to wear these white suits, tightening, with all kinds of seals but miniscule designs of silver and gold that flourished beautifully. It had once been clothing cultural to the White kingdom, as so, in honor for its loss and Pisa’s own, the Heart royals wore these when receiving the last of the validity spheres and in their final route to place them all in the awaiting field…which now Feliciano knew had stood for longer, created by the Aces, a defeat by Augusta, a defeat he would have to do himself. 

Another strain, another hurt, after he told himself he wouldn’t dare keep his thoughts so prominent in that reveal from last night. 

There was a knock at the door, along with a: “It’s time, your highness.” A servant surely, with others ready to take out his luggage which he had already prepared in a corner to leave. He exited the room, smiling, complimenting and thanking them for their own compliments to himself, trying to show some excitement, some order and confidence as he was led through the halls of the castle. Soon enough the doors to the throne room were before him and with a nod from the guards it was opened, only him allowed entrance, the doors falling immediately shut after. Ivan, Elizabeta and Roderich were already there, dressed in white as expected, tired eyes, but with enough to wave and greet into their presence. Feliciano neared and honestly wanted a hug, but he knew in the situation it would be rather inappropriate. 

“How are you feeling now?” Elizabeta asked, at least offering a comforting a hand to his arm. 

Feliciano could only sigh, with it trying to pull out more strength, to instead let his smile shine. “Be-better.” That smile worked well, Elizabeta confiding in it for now. 

Any other words that wanted to be said were interrupted by the loud echo of the doors opening, in coming the last member they needed, in his own white suit, primed, shinning and ready, making his way towards them nonchalantly, quiet, the only offered greeting but a bow that the rest answered to in reciprocation. 

“Shall we begin then?” Elizabeta introduced, pointing to the empty orbs standing behind them in a chest. 

All agreed, the three Club royals taking their own blank sphere, settling into an organized position over the floors of the room. Feliciano gazed to the marble, and once again, the images of the stars, the reminder, the coming, Feliciano reaching the understanding that perhaps these floors remained in the throne rooms as a warning to the Kings, Queens and Jacks, a silent one that no one bothered to analyze or find for themselves for centuries. 

He groaned to himself, scolding for letting his mind once again traverse through this, raising his eyes and settling them on…Ludwig. He stood tall, the only movement given to him being the slow breathing he took, almost unaware, attentive to his duty as per usual. Feliciano’s gaze was longing, it remained and with the corner of Ludwig’s eyes he had captured that bronze stare. 

“What?” He demanded, angry and intimidating. 

Feliciano quickly turned away, “nothing.” 

Ludwig didn’t give it more thought and let his gaze remain on the procedures that were to take place, but Feliciano’s mind couldn’t remain with that same stillness as Ludwig had taken. 

The images of those relics repeated, Feliciano reminded of how Ludwig’s own ancestor was a Jack and fought alongside his own, he thought of Romulus, of his death wanting to protect his love, of the letter…the letter…he gazed to Ludwig once again as if he could read it before him, but it only earned him another glare from the blond, a command to pay attention instead to what was occurring; they were to begin. 

Roderich decided on going first, all graceful air even in his preparation, determined to not come out as unfazed as he had read. He extended, he silenced, he let himself alight in the usual glow, in the float, in the pouring and in the feeling. He stumbled, but quickly got his composure, riding of the sweat that began to fall, standing as if it wasn’t there, as if his lips weren’t trembling and his eyes hadn’t watered. His orb shone in an ivy green color, with a glitter and hue of white, a beauty that surely made Roderich proud. 

Ivan raised a hand declaring his turn, both Elizabeta and Roderich nodded, giving him the space to extend, for him to breathe and find his control. The glow, the rise, the filling, and once done, he actually took the most graceful drop down, seeming unperturbed, if only but a slight strain shown in the way he shook his head. Roderich grew rather jealous, but the second orb was done so that was the only thing that mattered. It was in the kingdom’s royal green with streaks of silver mixed, some larger, some thinner, but a shining beauty none the less. 

And finally it was Elizabeta’s turn, who stood between them, still dealing with her breathing, if slightly nervous, finding the correct calm, the correct fall to her power that called her release, until finally she had her own glow, her own levitation and the filling of the orb started. Around and around her hold until she landed once again on the floor, close to tripping backward if Roderich hadn’t caught her just in time. Ivan offered his hand for her to come into balance, a massive headache still reigning in her head that made her groan, trying to rub it off away as she presented her orb. A green color, slightly lighter than the royal one, with sharp edges of white with green dots between, peculiar and making her orb stand out differently. 

They were all done, the last orbs, ready to be taken and the three just seemed anxious to have them off their hands already. 

It was Ludwig’s turn for movement as he presented the staff, evoking the right spell in his mind, and finally, all the sockets in the orb alighted, completed and sure, an item with finality that was ready. 

“And you are done,” Elizabeta congratulated happily. 

“It won’t be official until the orbs are placed in the field,” Roderich commented. 

“Come now, we must set off immediately!” Ivan ushered them forward, not a chance to speak or halt, between rushing servants all leading to the exit where once again they were welcomed with the same horses of their arrival. More guards than the last time were positioned around, many holding to the three royal horses waiting patiently for their assigned riders.

Ivan, Ludwig and Feliciano were not permitted to show any hesitation in reaching their horses, in preparing them, mounting and awaiting any signal for their begin. Shouts were exchanged in Russian as Ivan called out different commands, most preparing hoods over their heads for the clouding skies. 

How somber, Feliciano realized, but also fitting and giving a fright to what was coming. He tried to sink down any thoughts about what the weather must have been like for when Khaos and Augusta fought, or when other royals came to place the spheres. 

Rain began to sparkle down and it was enough of a declare for all the men to begin their movement. Only Ivan joined them, Roderich and Elizabeta wishing farewells from the entrance, continuing in their waves until the large group of men continued forward, through the soaking streets, civilians taking peek from their windows, shouting good byes and luck and Feliciano answered to them back in the same intent, really hoping all these words and blessings could work them well in not only the placing in the field, but all the rest that he knew he would need it in.

No matter what was going on, Feliciano’s head now continuously had the haunting of the preparations to face Khaos, the monstrous form still shown before him, even if down in the cave, even if months from now, even if he wasn’t to meet him yet…but he would be close, to the field of antiquity, to the field where his great grandfather fell and his great grandmother came out victorious. 

They passed over the bridge, a landmark that pointed one to its sure direction, forward and coming, no turning back, their duty was coming and the finalization was approaching. 

 

After a whole day of traveling, they arrived that late afternoon at a village named Tiksi. It was small, with only a handful of inhabitants that were mostly guards with their daring families. It was the closest village to the field, entrapped well between trees and few drops of snow to try and make it unnoticeable to any Khaos’s men that was recently released. Many feared coming here because of its closeness to the field, especially when there was an eerie darkness with the untouched plentitude of the forest that left the routes deeper into the woods fearsome. Even the guards were terrified of going more than the established limits, their only mission being to stop any Khaos’s men they caught or send messages to the Clubian royals for if an emergency occurred. The only ones allowed to go southern than it was permitted were the King and Queen of Hearts every so fifty years for the placing. 

It was an honor for the inhabitants, who all came out to greet this arising King and Queen, with an enormous hospitality that tempted Feliciano to stay longer. They had such amazing stories about tracking down members of Khaos, of their tactics if some reached the village or if an emergency occurred. Some held relics from when past King and Queens had come, and some even told about their experiences of back when Aldrich and Louis had come themselves. 

“-this, we believe was a bracelet that belonged to your great grandfather, Romulus,” a woman presented Feliciano with a brazen ancient bracelet, the image of a lion on its front, covered then with red stones and a repetitive Hearts symbol. As Feliciano inspected it, the women began talking about all the great stories they had heard about Romulus, of how they admired him, his feats, his triumphs…all that Feliciano knew now truly belonged to Augusta, yet he smiled on, he was still compliant to the stories because they just didn’t know. It was a headache that should be for himself and so he nodded, letting his hands trace around the bracelet, as if trying to find the ancient warmth of his great grandfather…if it even was his in the first place. 

Suddenly there was a tremor, almost like thunder, skies slightly alighting in green and white before it instantly came down. There was silence as they all gazed forward to the depths of the forest, but just like that, the regular inhabitants went back to business, but some guards were sent forward to the near forest, while only the newcomers starred on in confusion. 

“What was that?” Feliciano asked, interrupting whatever they were talking about. 

“It was the field,” one began to explain. 

“It can be many things. Since the last Validity Spheres are slowly losing its power, it creates this sort of ripple throughout as it weakens. Sometimes Khaos uses it and tries to escape, but they always have some juice enough to hold him back during this time. But, some of Khaos’s men do manage to pass through,” 

“Which is why those guards headed out?” 

“Exactly, to see if they could catch them before they go any further. Sometimes it fails, but sometimes they get a few.” 

“Other times it ripples when Khaos is testing something new to get out. A big explosion was once documented, but nothing occurred to break it luckily.” 

Nothing could happen now and so the people continued on with their activities, the children playing, others talking on lively with laughter. 

Yes, nothing could happen now…but in a year… 

He dared gaze forward to the darkness of the forest of night, through where he and Ludwig would pass through in the morning, imagining the disasters that raged through here in the past…and would do so in the future. He quickly wrote in his sketchbook a reminder to have these people evacuated a couple of months before…he wouldn’t let this light disappear under Khaos’s darkness. 

Another light, another thundering, another silence and even the children stopped playing as they gazed on to the skies in fear. 

“Your highness, I think it’s best you and the prince settle off to sleep now,” one woman suggested. 

“When it constantly happens like this, it means the field is weakening,” another pointed. 

“The new ones have to be placed tomorrow, it’s in dire need of them,” one actually worried, showcasing the inner fear that most people in this village tried to hide. 

He followed that command and went to his assigned cabin for the night. It was large enough to let Ludwig and Feliciano have separate rooms, both so distant that Feliciano could barely feel his presence, like the cabin was empty, with no extra breaths or steps to give it more life. 

When he fell against the bed, he didn’t find immediate rest as he had hoped, he was still nervous and anxious, eyes awake, an occasional grip to his sheets as images were made in his head of the danger he was getting so close to. The added thunder and occasional glowing lights of the sky added more to his disarray, the only comfort being Pookie’s nuzzle, enough of a distraction to make him forget, to let him slowly fall into dream trying to forget the haunts. 

 

What awoke him the next morning was the hurried pacing and loud speaking of the villagers and guards, already preparing for their departure. He only received a gentle knock at the door from Ludwig. Feliciano answered and Ludwig’s steps were gone outside to wait. 

They were dressed once again in the same whites from yesterday, and although the soft and rich fabric, it was thin enough to make Feliciano shiver as he headed outside into the new fresh coldness of the day, a new batch of snow falling, greying the skies and tainting more the surroundings in white. A guard offered him a black cloak, heavy and bringing just the right warmth to be able to move forward to where a group of villagers reunited along with Ivan, Ludwig already standing with his assigned horse, Feliciano’s waiting…it was time. 

All helped what they could in mounting, in placing their bags and making sure they were secured enough. 

“These horses can only accompany you till the limit, it’s marked with Heartian Chrysanthemums, from there you must both walk alone. Different marks will lead you forward until you reach a large white empty field, circle around it until you find an old pedestal, upon your touch it should increase and open for the placing. You must take the old ones with you to return in Rome, and once done, you shall come back to Tiksi to assure us all of your safe arrival. We shall then organize your trip back to Berlin and send messages with your wellbeing and completion,” Ivan told, confident, clear and sure, not letting go of their reins until he could see the understanding in their eyes. 

They both nodded, gazing then to the hazed road just for them, deeper into these dark forbidden woods, even with daylight. 

“Come on,” Ludwig began, setting his horse to move forward, a slow pace that Feliciano could follow, the smaller waving to the village and the very village waving back in luck. 

The further they went, the more they turned into darkness, to match with the enclosure around them, leaving them in pure loneliness, into a precipice that couldn’t grant another hand, another help. This was it, it was almost before them and Feliciano made sure to keep his breaths easy, repeating to himself that nothing was going to go wrong, that soon enough they would be returning to plan their way home. 

Yes, home, soon he would be back in Italy before settling to Berlin. It was just this, just this. 

They continued on their galloping for a while, passing much of the same trees and brooks, quite repetitive. They surely would have gotten lost if it hadn’t been marked properly with constant clues. 

The cold got more intense, and no matter how much Feliciano brought the cloak tighter around him and Pookie, it didn’t stop his breath from misting, his shivering and slumping against the horse trying to receive any warmth he could. 

Finally, they spotted the lines of red chrysanthemums and Ludwig halted them, the horses obedient, their hooves and whining the only sound for miles. There was not a fall, a river, not a cricket, the flap of a bird, or dragon, or phoenix to join in a melody, even just Ludwig and Feliciano’s step as they dismounted echoed heavily, a new kind of shivering reaching Feliciano that had nothing to do with the cold. 

The trees here began to sparse, the snow quite blinding and making them think that a mist was growing, trying to elude and halt them. It made Feliciano more hesitant to continue, but Ludwig somehow had something in him that made him more daring, piercing the very distance with his eyes without a care. 

“Come,” he only said, ushering Feliciano to move forward, only one bag over his shoulder, patient enough to wait, to get his movements, letting them stand close together as they now ventured forward on foot. 

It was more solemn, a silence that only brought more agitation, well at least to Feliciano. From what he could see, Ludwig’s tall back was as fierce and strong as if this was simply a windy meadow, unfazed and brave. It was honestly how he would have preferred to be at that moment, without poison in his mind, hunted enough already by what he found two nights ago. 

At some point, their steps weren’t enough, it only helped grow his anxiety, reminding that each movement was bringing them closer, and he determined to bring something of sound, something of an opening from Ludwig. As he gazed forward to him…he couldn’t believe he still hoped…he still desired…and then that letter…that letter. Perhaps if he…

“So um…” he tried to start, testing out. Ludwig walked on like nothing. “I uh…I know who Augusta is now,” he admitted first, shyly and nervous, while Ludwig only gave him a simple glance before continuing forward. 

He had thought that would work, especially after long ago it was Ludwig who placed that curiosity for his great grandmother in him. 

“Mhm?” Was all Ludwig managed to response. 

“She was um…the one who really defeated Khaos, as well as being the Ace of Hearts, which means, my whole family is a line of demi-gods, and I um…I am too, and-and in a way, do-don’t you think it-it’s kind of cool?” He tried to smile and chuckle, but it earned him a glare. 

“It’s not,” Ludwig quickly admitted, turning and Feliciano just slumped once again in defeat, with a new heart ache that weigh harshly on him to the point that he swore his bones were hurting. 

Give up, he told himself, just give up and don’t you dare cry now of all moments, just hold tighter to your cloak and try to forget about any words, nothing is going to work. 

Silence continued yet again and neither tried a thing against it. 

Trees continued to diminish, whiteness rising, growing and growing, and for a moment Feliciano thought they were entering a mist, until he was released from the ceiling of trees and upwards was the grey sky and forward a large, large, large radius of only white snow seeming to extend infinitely. It was odd, how trees continued behind them in a semi-circle and forward it was like everything had been wiped in a clean swoosh. As Feliciano focused his eyes the better, between a surely blowing blizzard deep into its center, there were mountains, tall snow covered top ones that hid in-between where surely…Khaos lied. 

“Is this…the field?” Feliciano asked. 

Ludwig offered to extend his hand, taking testing steps forward until his palm came across an invisible wall, a push that made it slightly ripple in distinct colors before settling back in transparency. 

“It is.” Ludwig gazed upward, having read that the field rose up into a center like a very orb, of course reaching a good portion of the sky and surely even underneath the ground. 

It was odd and intimidating, and with the silence, the cold, the extending white and the loneliness, there was a cringe that made them feel small, defenseless and vulnerable. 

“Let’s find the pedestal,” Ludwig commanded, beginning to walk its encirclement, both keeping their eyes out for anything that stood out from the snow. 

For minutes on it was only the whiteness, the piling snow, the trees still standing with a dark mocking behind them, the cold seeming to intensify and actually making Feliciano use a warming spell because tightening his cloak just didn’t seem to give the same results as earlier. As he stopped to do this, in the corner of his eyes he caught a similar glow, an item picking up from his arising magic. 

“Ludwig…” he called, spotting something of stone between the snow. 

While he reached back, Feliciano kneeled and began moving the ice away, revealing slowly the pedestal they were looking for, sure when on it were presented ancient symbols of all the kingdoms. Ludwig helped to remove whatever snow was left until it was completely out in the air. 

It was a stone rather simple, with no other inscriptions or form, nothing else to give them a clue. 

“How does it open?” Feliciano wondered as he looked around it, gazing up to Ludwig expecting him to have already found it, but Ludwig wasn’t even looking at the pedestal, his gaze was strictly set forward on the distance, on the inners of the field, in his own concentration, without having heard Feliciano. 

“Ludwig!” He called again, earning his perk and interest, gaze back on the pedestal in continuing question. What was it that his grandfather said? He kept going through the things he told him until he reached a particular memory. 

“Spread your hands over all of them, it should accept any of our magic.” 

And so Feliciano nodded and accepted, carefully letting his hand create that very trace, sure over all of them, with each passing letting a symbol light in its kingdom color. Once all glowed, a mist began to blow from underneath it, a short tremble as rocks and gears shifted, a sound prominent that let them hear easily its age and the space it needed for its arise. Ludwig had to grasp Feliciano’s arm to move him away as it began its growth, upward like a cabinet, a largeness like a bookcase in a library, extending far to let each of the old orbs give its alight in its own special case. They each floated on their own, two peeks receiving their energy and thus connecting it to the field. Each kingdom also held their own section, in impressive pillars of beauty that let Ludwig and Feliciano wondered for a moment, scared to reach it, scared to even touch it as they should. Even Ludwig had a slight shake as he went for his bag, searching around to find the staff, freeing it of its fabric and handing it over to Feliciano, who stared down to it in question. 

“Start with the ones from the Diamond Kingdom,” Ludwig obliged. 

“Shouldn’t we be placing them together?” Feliciano wondered. 

“It doesn’t matter.” There was a hurrying in his tone, a push that forced Feliciano to come closer to the case, looking about it, wondering how he was even supposed to take the old ones out, how was he to place them, even how he was supposed to remove the new ones from the staff. Ludwig had told him enough times the spell, even where to place his holding, but the nervousness of the situation made him forget it all, frozen in place under this pedestal’s tall ruling and shadow over them. A gaze to the distances worked enough of a push, a reminder of what they had to quickly control before it was too late. The sooner they did this, the better, that was the thought that had Feliciano take his holding, saying the spell and having all orbs release, momentarily floating before they all fell to the snow in waiting. He guessed he would have to take the old ones in the same staff to Rome…but how could he take them out from the pedestal?

Placing the staff on the floor along with the newer orbs, he tip toed to the orb that belonged to the past Diamond Jack, slowly placing his hands around it. After he wasn’t electrocuted or surged with some hurtful magic, he began pulling it away, a hard feat as there was an invisible force that was still taking a harsh pull of it. Feliciano had to really grasp it and use a lot of power to remove it, finishing shown with the way the entire field alighted in a sudden dimmed yellow before it turned back to nothing. 

Feliciano froze, embracing the old orb as a sort of protection for if something unexpected happened, but after nothing occurred in the continuing seconds, he took a deep breath, settling the old one on the floor, then taking Vash’s, which he noticed now was heavier, glowing more intensely and with brighter colors than the one he just removed. Of course, the old one had been powering this field the last fifty years, it had weakened, all its juice was removed and needed these new ones. 

Slowly he came forward, offering by extending, and the force inside it, upon recognizing its closeness, instantly swallowed it, granting the two peeks a new yellow color, the field accepting by letting a yellow line go all around it, as if spreading its power all throughout. It was the same procedure he had to do for the rest, finishing the ones from the Diamond Kingdom, then the Spade Kingdom and Club Kingdom until only the Heart Kingdom was left to complete. It was at this point that he returned his gaze to Ludwig, wanting to take a break to breathe. 

Honestly this was tiring and stressing, even if he was merely placing orbs. He noticed then how far Ludwig had moved away from the pedestal, his eyes still on the depths of the field, having removed his black cloak and placed his bag on the floor. 

“Ludwig…only ours are missing,” Feliciano made him know, yet he still refused to turn. “Ludwig?” And he still stood as poised, like he was forcing himself to be alone, a sudden determination in his eyes that made Feliciano worry. “Lud-” 

“Just put them,” he interrupted. 

“I’ve already placed most of them, I really think you should have a turn as well, it’s kind of unfair for only me to put them,” he tried to convince, turning completely to him hoping to be properly headed. 

“Feliciano…please…just finish it…” a nervous tone, a sudden shake as he leaned to pick an item from the bag. Out came out the sheath of his sword, Ludwig inspecting, turning and placing it in the ready hold of his waist… as he was to face something. 

“Ludwig…?” Feliciano began to question, leaning slightly closer. 

With a breathe, a decide, he placed his hand on the grip and began to unsheathe it, the silver gleam of the blade shinning like the missing sun, exposed to reveal its piercing length, more a beauty than Feliciano had thought. 

“Ludwig…what are you doing?” Feliciano trembled, scared. 

“Feliciano, just please, finish placing all the orbs,” 

“But…but…” 

Ludwig took a swing and began a harsh piercing of the field wall, a crash like smashing against glass, shards even flying out as Ludwig imposed more of his sword throughout. 

“Ludwig! What are you doing?!” Feliciano panicked, taking immediate speed towards him. 

Ludwig, while keeping his grip continuing his crashing, gazed back to Feliciano with a new kind of fear tainting his eyes, mixing along with a feat, an ongoing perseverance that no words Feliciano could give would stop him. “Just keep placing them, ” he commanded harshly. “I’ll probably be inside by when you put yours. When that happens, I don’t think it will be possible for me to head out. Return to Berlin, tell everyone I’m dead,” he determined as he threw another harsher swing, leaving Feliciano to worsen his state, suddenly shaken and with watered eyes. 

“Wha-what, what are you talking about?” He began to whimper, hoping to find some way to stop his swings, to pull his piercing out, but Ludwig always moved quickly on time, his force one that Feliciano couldn’t hold into a stop no matter how he moved. “Ludwig! What are you trying to do?! Ludwig!” Ignored, he continued, more shards, more of the field slowly alighting into his shots. “Ludwig! Don’t! Don’t! Don’t!” Feliciano shouted, trying to pull his hand away. “Don’t! Don’t! Please, stop! Stop! Just leave it be! Let’s just place the orbs and head back!” Feliciano begged, trying to strengthen his grip, but Ludwig would just push him at any earned grip. 

“Feliciano, just let me do this!” He continued on, vengeance in his eyes that made his piercing stronger. 

“I can’t let you! You possibly can’t!” He whimpered. 

“There’s something I have to do!” 

“Then what is it?” 

“I can’t let you know!” 

“Please tell me!” 

“No.” Another harshened swing, the first holes created that he could use to better create his entrance. 

“Is this about what was in the letter?” Feliciano suddenly mentioned, in a loud shout that was just enough to grant a stop to Ludwig, his swing half way while gazing to Feliciano with widened eyes of surprise. 

“How do you know about it?” He tried hard not to be swayed by the tears that spilled from Feliciano’s eyes. 

“Ivan told me about it when he took me to a cave with all of Augusta’s relics, he told me they didn’t know what was in it, that it was meant for you and that it was written by Romulus,” he admitted, hoping it be enough of a bridge, of an understanding for him to tell, to even stop him, but yet he still continued pointing his sword, ready any time to go at it again. 

“Ludwig…” a begging that Ludwig let himself turn to, a pang for every tear that fell down his cheek, ones that part of him desperately wanted to move away with a sway of his thumb. “Please…tell me…tell me now…what was in that letter? Why are you doing this? What is it that you have to face?” There was a gentle look in Ludwig’s expression, a scared childish one that held a lot of memory, a lot of past. There was care, but there was also fear, there was a lot of questioning, a lot of deciding, a lot of feelings that held him back, that made him sure long ago that he shouldn’t, that he should just continue. With his sword still in the shine of day, he pushed Feliciano aside to where the orbs lay. Quick, he took out the past Jack’s, placing Kiku’s, the usual acceptance and force he had seen of the field, then going on to take out Aldrich’s and place his own. 

“Ludwig! Stop!” Feliciano ran, knowing that there were ulterior motives than just placing, there was a plan formulated and it was just as Feliciano had it, it was just as he couldn’t take it, an angering force that gave him just enough strength. When Ludwig’s was placed, only the Queen’s left to remove and place Feliciano’s, Feliciano instead, while Ludwig was distracted, pushed him. In a quick movement, he grabbed his own sword, tripped him with a quick swish of his feet, and before he recognized enough to stand, Feliciano landed harshly on him, taking a sitting on his stomach and stabbing the sword only inches away from his face. Ludwig was struck into place, in one part surprised over what Feliciano just did, another for the grip his arising Queen had on his weapon, menacingly close with an angry expression that burned like fire, his heavy breathing dangerous, ready to poison. 

“I’ve had it!” He practically growled, Pookie sitting by a distance watching with his own fear tainted expression. “I’ve had enough of your hiding and silence, I’ve had enough of waiting, I’ve had enough of suffering because of this, because of you!” He shouted, a menacing anger that showcased indeed how much he had stopped being patient, yet tears continued to flow, these ones now falling and staining Ludwig’s white suit. 

“You’re telling me…You’re telling me right now!” He screamed with much more cut, the grip on the sword harder, pushing it deeper into the ground. “I won’t let you go until you tell me, and I swear, if you keep up with excuses, I will…I will…” Feliciano knew he couldn’t impose such violence, and so he only tremble, tears continuing to fall and stain, hurting him now, hating himself for how it weakened him. All of a sudden he wished he could hide this misery, yet he stayed in his position thinking, thinking truly that this time…this time…

He suddenly felt fingers on his cheek, soft, with caress, with real intent and managing to brush some tears aside, until that very grasp held and rubbed so kindly on the back of his head and Feliciano couldn’t help but lean towards it, although his still prominent question, hold of the sword and insisting. 

“It’s…many things,” Ludwig for once admitted. 

“I don’t care, tell me…tell me everything!” Feliciano still commanded, some remains of his anger still strong, forcing Ludwig more into the telling. 

The prince had given up then, letting his head fall to the snow in comfort, preparing, taking deep breathes, eyes on the back of his head as he adjusted what he would say first, how he could even finish. He made a testing gaze to the field, wondering if there was still a chance of escape, but the hold Feliciano had of him, begging, destroyed, shaking, willing to do just anything for real answers this time, and honestly he was afraid as to how Feliciano could react, what he could do, especially in this state that was best he didn’t try, that he released and finally told. 

“Other than Romulus’s letter, King Yura, Queen Adrian and Jack Anikó had written inside an explanation about what had really happened. They specified not to tell you since at some point you will be shown the relics and the current Clubian royals will explain it to you, so I obediently remained shut, but I let myself learn about Augusta, Pisa and Keron, about Romulus’s reality, the hand of creation, the prophecies, the lineage, the star alignment…how you’re going to face Khaos and then take your place as the new Ace of Hearts.” His tone saddened, in his head reminding images of pain and hurt, of losing. “It was afterwards that I read the letter…” he took a sigh, a grip on his hands that lay on the snow beneath, a clear gulp, a misery in his eyes that Feliciano saw, loosening slightly his hold in worry. 

“You know about…how Augusta hoped that Romulus was alive, that somehow his spirit and soul had been captured by Khaos…” Feliciano nodded, remembering, knowing it was one of the reasons why Augusta couldn’t celebrate Khaos’s defeat, spending her last years in their world in misery and even creating a more imperial side to Romulus’s story just to get people to remember him and perhaps return him. 

“…She was right, he did… survive, in a way,” Ludwig admitted, an instant faltering to Feliciano’s movement that gave the blond more ease from the heavy weight he imposed. 

“What?” How could it be possible? 

“The letter was written many years after his death…” 

“…huh?” Feliciano couldn’t think it easy. 

“And although he was the one who sent the message…it wasn’t his hand who wrote it, but my own ancestor’s, Soren.” 

Feliciano trembled with confusion, seen in the way the sword shook. “Ludwig, please, don’t lie to me, tell me the truth, tell me what was actually-” 

“I am.” No fault, no eyes or avoiding direction, these were all the words of the actuality, all for Feliciano to hear. 

When silence was settled once again, Ludwig continued. “As Augusta suspected, Khaos did take Romulus’s soul, spirit, energy and magic, only destroying completely the body that held it.” 

“Then why wasn’t it released?” Feliciano commanded. 

“Khaos did release it, just not immediately and how Augusta expected, there were some things he wanted to do.” There was dread in his voice, a gulp. “After his original betrayal from Augusta, he learned to really plan his actions and be prepared for any outcome, and so, he knew what to do in the possibility that he failed in the war…if he didn’t defeat Augusta in Rome as he wished.” Another wave of fault, a shake, his breath even faltering. 

“Khaos knows of the next alignment, he knows Augusta sought to create something more powerful to really defeat him, but because of the hiding of the relics and her story being ceased, he didn’t manage to know of her own combine to the hand of creation, of her own send through the lineage of your family, but he determined to find out, which is why he constantly sends out Khaos’s men to search, but if he didn’t or doesn’t…he’s already got something to use against her for the next war…” Ludwig feared to say the next, eyes avoiding. 

“With all the years of the war…with all the years he held Romulus’s essence…he tainted it, he brought it to darkness, under his power and commanding to do as he wished. It was like this that he decided to release it…” Once again he was hesitant, he was scared and it was only bringing Feliciano more anxiousness. “Khaos actually thought something very similar to Augusta, and that was sending it through a lineage to get more energy, more power. He thought of sending it through Augusta’s very own, but he somehow figured she would be doing something similar, so instead…as a competition, as to put her to fight one of her two most dear people together …he decided to send it through Soren’s lineage in one of the battles.” He told, then stopping with a quivering breath as he tried to relax, as Feliciano continued with shock, so much as to even stop his tears. 

“I don’t…I don’t understand…how could he do this? How-how could he? Soren was not blood related to Romulus.” 

“No…but Khaos suspected that as a reward for his friendship to both of them, a new kingship would continue in his line, thus he knew Soren’s relatives would be granted at some point Ace power to be king, queen or even jack, which could add to Romulus’s own power in its passing through, but there was something that went wrong though.” Ludwig was wary about it, but he believed deeply in the chance. “Romulus’s power was sent through the Beilschmidts only through energy, unlike Augusta’s that was passed through not only energy and magic, but also through soul, blood and body, thus each had their chance in adding to the power something personal, each keeping their own singularity, as well as holding blood and even magic by Romulus himself. Because Romulus was not connected to my own lineage as successfully as perhaps Khaos would have wanted, it meant that the power wasn’t mended well with the people it passed through, wasn’t made prominent and even I don’t know how to use his power …but it meant that he could take an ounce of control at the beginning, to communicate…use some last energy of himself that Khaos hadn’t affected yet to write a message through Soren… a warning to me, the one the power would act upon by the next alignment.” 

Feliciano panicked at what it could mean, making Ludwig lose his wording with every harshened breath, just wanting to quickly say it to not let it continue jarring his heart as it was. “Like you, like Khaos, Romulus warned that I would receive my own surge through the alignment…with his power that is within me now, mended and ruined to join Khaos…into a form of my own that I don’t know how bad it could turn into…of what could happen to me… and go against Augusta…against you…” 

Dreaded silence, dreaded breaths, Feliciano still in his shake. 

“He wrote to me of how I could stop it, everything I could do to weaken it. He actually sent the letter before my eighteenth birthday because he wanted me to get an early power activation to start releasing out. Lucky for me, I did when I was only seven years old, which meant more had escaped…but it wouldn’t be enough.” He had to take a breath, had to settle his words and speech. “He told me to avoid uniting my magic with you, for it would only make it stronger, he warned me to not get too close to you, to avoid any kind of feelings that would drive us more into friendship…or to even fall in love…it would only intensify it.” Another gulp, full of loss, full of a determination he couldn’t fulfill. “He told me to only do the necessary the kingdom would ask…show myself as a respectful and powerful coming king, get married, provide an heir that hopefully his essence wouldn’t pass through to…and when the time reached for when I had to head to the field to place the new validity spheres…he told me to escape and break into the field, saying that the kingdom sword would be enough for me to create an opening,” 

“Why…Why would he suggest that?” Tears once again spread and fell, strong pain going through all his movements as the news pierced and damaged. 

“So I could face Khaos,” he plain simply said, which only worsened Feliciano’s movements of fear. 

“Yo-you ca-can’t! You can’t! He-he’ll be too powerful! He’ll easily-he’ll easily-” 

“Kill me? That’s the point.” 

How could Ludwig say it so nonchalantly like that? 

“No-no-no, why-why, don’t…don’t!” He let himself to the whimpers and sobs. 

“To stop myself from being his pawn in the next war. If I face him, I could perhaps weaken him using his own power against him. If it doesn’t work…at least he’s the only one that can rid of me before I hurt and destroy my own world… and the odds would be more at your favor.” 

Feliciano only trembled, his vision now completely blinded by his tears, letting the sword drop in a clang, his hands coming to his face to stop himself from looking like such a mess, but he couldn’t control, he couldn’t stop. 

“It-It doesn’t have to be like this! There has to be…there has to be another way!” He sobbed, weakened to the point that he let himself fall upon Ludwig’s chest, letting those very tears stain his suit, confident to wrap his arms around him, keeping him, caging him, not letting him drive himself away like that, anything to keep him here still, in getting from his alleviating warmth despite the storm inside him. Ludwig let himself wrap his arms around him, holding him close, a hand caressing at his hair as he let him indulge in all the tears landing on his chest. 

“There are no writings or explanations about this, all I can do is simply…what Romulus suggested…”

Another silence, of winds blowing, of cold growing and even snow piling over them. 

“Why would you do this…why would do this?” Feliciano whispered in insistence. 

“To protect you from losing me… from having to fight against me, to not let you depress as Augusta had done when she lost Romulus… so you could be stronger for when you faced Khaos and save our world…and take your place as Ace without having to worry about me,” he admitted in a loving whisper that both made Feliciano elate but also fail into more tears. 

“You failed…” Feliciano punctuated in a whimper against his chest, “you failed…because despite everything… I kept remembering our promises…I kept dreaming of a beautiful chance with you…and in this trip you showed me a new side that I could learn to adore as I had once done…and so I never gave up, I didn’t give up no matter how hard you pushed, your actions, your words, your ignorance…because there was always a part of me strong that knew…that knew there was still something more that you were just hiding, a part that wanted to be with me and show all the compassion and loyalty and new emotions to our adulthood that I knew were there… and I can’t…I can’t lose you… not without giving you and me that chance… I won’t bare your act for me, I won’t be able to live through it…It’ll just make me weaker, there won’t be a day I won’t cry about this, so please…please…don’t do this…don’t do this…” 

Ludwig gazed up to the sky, as if hoping it could remove the tears that welled in his own eyes, to erase them, to erase these feelings, to stop himself from holding him so dearly as he was. 

“We’ll find a way…we’ll find a way… there has to be…” Feliciano really want him to hope, to escape…but it wasn’t that easy to dispatch himself from… after all he did to try and fulfill this. 

Ludwig sigh in disappointment, in welcome to his failure of not being able to drive him away from the feelings that now he realized…were bound to happen…and as he smiled and tucked his arms more closely around him, he lay defeated, enjoying from that last hold…that last warmth…settling his eyes back on the missing orb and awaiting panel…before he pushed Feliciano back on the floor, using the sword to stab his cloak on the ground and cage him there. 

It was all too quick and sudden. By the time Ludwig had rushed to pick Feliciano’s orb, the arising Queen was still dumbfounded, lost still in his emotions, paralyzed, more so when the tight hold of the sword didn’t let him run on time. 

“Ludwig, no! No! No! No! Please no!” He shouted, but it didn’t stop Ludwig from removing his own grandmother’s orb, selfishly throwing it to the ground, in an instant letting the panel accept Feliciano’s…the most powerful, taking Ace magic for the first time in centuries…Ludwig had to be quick. 

“Ludwig! Ludwig!” Feliciano continued to shout as Ludwig ran by him, picking up his sword, granting Feliciano freedom, but by the time he was standing and trying to reach him, Ludwig gave that final blow that shattered completely, giving him a small opening to enter to a more piercing cold. Before Feliciano could join him, his very validity sphere did the last of the spreading, of the fortifying, the light scanning through in front of them, enough of a potent to have Feliciano pushed off, Ludwig having to pierce the sword to the ground and holding to it tightly so he wouldn’t fall off as the new spheres took their reigning, as they began their full energizing, the field stronger, regenerating the broken back to strength and transparency, not a space for Feliciano to enter, laying at the other side in separation. 

“Ludwig! Ludwig!” He cried, stumbling as he stood, taking leverage against the field, hands scratching as if trying to reach him inside, but now the field was more impenetrable and not a mark was left, no ripple. No smash of his fist was enough, only his cries and his shouts could be heard, all clear for Ludwig, who began his straighten, taking continuation of his breathing, his glance in direction to the mountains in the distance. He sheathed back his sword, he tried to order himself as bravely as he could, spreading back any strand of hair that had fallen ad removing snow that rested on him. He was ready to go on forward…but not before turning to Feliciano, coming near, his head seeming to lay upon his, hands coming together to lay on each other despite the wall of transparency separating them, away from Feliciano’s warmth, his soft skin, even the wetness of his tears. 

“Since I failed and I’m going to die, I might as well tell you this, I love you.” It was enough of a startle to bring Feliciano to a stunning, frozen and perplexed. “I never stopped…it just changed from that of friendship to something else. I think I’ve desired you from the moment we met again at the table…it made this so hard…so hard to hurt you, to be so cruel to you, to have to push you away when my heart craved for you like nothing I had ever felt…but I knew it had to be this way…I knew it was the only way to save you.” He gripped his hands upon the field, dreading that he couldn’t have his touch, his embrace once again, in his truth, in his admitting. 

“Lu-Ludwig, no-no, there could have been a way! Yo-you could have told me earlier! We could have managed, we could have searched together for something to help us both with this, you didn’t have to do this! You could have left us be together.” Feliciano gripped as well, wishing he could bury his head to feel more of him. 

“Why would you suffer for me like this? I treated you like I did to drive you away no matter how much I wanted you, right now you shouldn’t have cared, right now you should have moved away back to Berlin…happy…” 

“I can’t believe you would expect me to be that evil, that unforgiving, I possibly cannot live happy like this,” He continued to whimper. 

“You can…Feliciano, you have an amazing opportunity before you…you’re going to be a god, an Ace…you don’t deserve me, you don’t deserve a mere king with hidden tainted magic…you deserve far greater than I can give you…” he whispered with loss, accepting to his nothingness compared to the one he loved. 

“It all means nothing if I can’t have you, if it drives me away from you. I don’t want this…I don’t want any of this, I just want you by my side, I just want to live my life with you.” He shed more, his loosing breaths making him choke many times, harsher in his push as if trying to pull Ludwig back. 

“Please, just get over me, I’m not worth all these tears, just smile, give me the chance to see that smile one last time,” he still desired. 

“How could you possibly ask that from me? How could you possibly ask when you’re making me this miserable?” So much he tried to lay against the field that even tears began to fall from its clearness. 

For minutes on Feliciano tried to hang on and Ludwig let himself believe that there was something still willing to save him as he remained in that invisible hold, seeming to rest, wanting to imagine he would be in his safe cradle. 

“Ludwig… I love you, please, please…don’t…don’t.” He poured every beg, every sincerity in the shine of his eyes, every force in his body that could get Ludwig to convince…but it just made him more decided on what he was trying to save and what he was doing to guarantee him a peaceful world he could live in and reign. 

“For you, mein Leben,” he whispered tenderly, reaching his hand to caress the wall as if it could take his face, as if it could lean his chin to his lips and oh so badly did Feliciano wish that leaning, letting them exchange cold breaths that really did not connect, a distraction of bliss…before Ludwig decided, turning away and starting on his march. 

“Ludwig…Ludwig! Ludwig!” Feliciano shouted, screamed, punched and kicked on the wall to try and get him to return, but he couldn’t continue forward as Ludwig did, smaller and smaller as he went on to face an incredible danger. 

“Ludwig! Ludwig!” He still hoped, he still continued, he tried harder in his forces against the wall, but it only began to bruise and redden his skin, and even with the pulsing he went on, letting his voice hoarse, letting himself weaken, watching as Ludwig continued onward, turning into but a haze that began to mix well with the blizzard he was now reaching, lost and gone. 

“Ludwig…Ludwig…Ludwig…” Feliciano’s voice had died down, his throat now hurting him, his punches and kicks surely nothing, not a message, not a call, he was now completely alone, his friend, his love, gone, in there and there was nothing he could do but fall to his knees and sob whatever was left of his energy over the field. 

“Please come back…please come back…” he whimpered, he shivered, he trembled, his arms around himself, not wanting this cloak’s warmth, but that last one Ludwig had given him, for once with true loving, what he wanted, what he craved…only but the chance of a couple of minutes that now was only ghosted. That was the only full paradise he could have with Ludwig…now gone with no other in the future, away as a sacrifice for himself that he did not accept, that he could not take, that he wished more could have been done without settling in this, without this drastic decision that now would officially leave him kingless, loveless, unhappy, darkening and lost…so lost. As a mess he slumped to the ground, defeated and vulnerable, glued to the new melancholy that settled well completely throughout in a matter of minutes. 

“Please…please…” he still had in him enough to say in the silent white, in the nothingness of only himself, as he was completely drained of even tears now. 

“I won’t let you lose him like I did…” came a sudden voice, an echo that Feliciano couldn’t point, suddenly startled, wondering what it could have possibly been when he was the only one for miles. 

“Huh?” 

Suddenly he was accepting, suddenly there was an approval, a dedication, taking control and powering the movement of his hands. While he lay weakened upon the wall, his arm raised until it gripped harshly on the glass-like force, starting the beginning of a crack and a powerful red glow in between.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly for the time it took me, several personal things, a hurricane, no electricity, no signal, classes starting…it’s not been easy…but as always just be patient and I hope the contents can be worth the wait. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

His castle had no magnificence. There were no murals, no paintings, no sculptures, no flourishing of flowers, symbols, or even stories. It was only but dark stone, cold, decaying, perhaps an occasional carving one of his men would create, a rug, a tapestry with symbols of himself, of his old kingdom in the heavens, to grant a little color, a little finesse even in his imprisonment. His men would sometimes bring him golden and gilded cups, plates, utensils, tables and even beds that they stole from the kingdoms from time to time, and he would use them as if they were rightfully his, placed and in care only proper for the items of a king…a god. 

He never let anyone disrespect that, never let any forget, despite how the whole world did. 

To remind he dined on salmon niçoise, saag paneer, squid with capers, apple charlotte, mango and passion fruits with elegancy in the hold of his forks and knives, slow in his bites, tasting well every piece, every flavor, a smile in celebration to himself, to this delicacy only he enjoyed from in the castle, in silence, in calm, all this feast to replenish as he pleased. 

He was careful with this specific dark silk robe, engraved in gold like splendorous stardust, loose, excellent comfort for him to lean back, letting himself moan at the taste and exalt. 

Servants knew, they trained, they practiced to take their steps in just the mellow their king wanted, as this current one did, tippy toing in the best hurry she could, a slight tremble in her hands that she tried to control by covering them in her long sleeves, even numbering her breaths to not disturb a trace of the regal air he had made in the last minutes. 

“Your majesty…” she introduced, in just the right intonation that she knew would not awry with the organized balance of peace and silence. 

“Angela, my darling, speak,” he smiled and flew in his position of rest. 

“Rodion’s group has returned,” 

“Splendid, let them in, let them in,” he was glad and accepting, with a welcoming grin, excitement in the sitting he took as the group entered at the servant’s signal, the three damaged, marked, burned, ruined armors showing the rust and force of whatever past mission they have been sent on. Their king smiled on uncaring to these blemishes, uniting his hands and leaning his posture towards them like a curious child awaiting a story. 

“Tell me, how did it go?” The smile he showed was wide and true, but it didn’t stir any confidence, the men feared and looked among each other as they readied to say the words they had prepared. Their main leader, who stood frontal, took a sigh to make himself grow strong, spear at his side standing just as linear as he determined to keep while he told the news. 

“There were more soldiers than we had expected,” he started with. “Rightfully armored, strong magic, countless of men and women that our little numbers could not stand against,” 

“I gave you thirty men,” the king reminded, beginning a strain as he rubbed his fingers on his temple, not a very good sign to the three. 

“We were going against sixty,” 

“Jokers, sixty jokers guarding something that surely holds no interest to the current King and Queen of Hearts. They shouldn’t have been this prepared with a sudden entering like this.” His voice began to alter and anger. 

“May I remind that the prince and the arising queen are currently on the journey, the kingdoms know our numbers increased outside of the field with its weakened state and are doing all the necessary precautions, even jokers.” 

It was still not sufficient enough to their king, who groaned and tightened his grip on the chair. 

“You should have been a stronger match compared to them,” he determined through gritted teeth. 

“Your majesty, you didn’t give us the right men or sufficient amount, perhaps if you-” all interrupted in a choke, a dark enchantment piercing, a burning and eating spreading at the shot of his stomach. He cracked and darkened like the very stones of this castle, falling to ashes and pieces on the floor, eyes lolled and color disappearing until his presence completely ceased in a snap of their king’s hand, a horror to the other two who watched, who could only stand and accept like they had seen it happen before. 

They gazed upward to see their king hold true darkness in his eyes, maddened and stilled, uncaring to the events, he simply rubbed his hands on his robe as if all had just been an annoying spot to rid. 

“You all know what I feel against such insolence…about raised voices out of line…and you know well how I repay,” he warned yet again, baring his rule and power to them, a force he knew made them shake, swallow and sweat. 

“Off with you, make Fergus the new command of your group, have him meet with me in the throne room, we shall discuss his new position,” he decreed, ushering them away with a simple be gone of his hand, leaning to get his glass of wine as his hunger died and was replaced with a new urgency. 

Angela then entered to face him in the usual position, doing well to ignore the shattered corpse on the ground beside her. 

“Clean that up,” he pointed uncaringly to the body, standing once he had emptied his glass, “and take this back to the kitchen, the cooks and servants may share.” 

She bowed in acceptance, trying not to lick her lips in expectation as she watched him pick up and make his way out the halls and into the new line of preparations. All servants that saw him would instantly stop in an altering, bow and carry on with harshened speeds on their earlier duties while their king remained with his eyes forward, angered and sharpened until he reached the height of his room to change. 

 

Beautiful stitches, belts, even vested symbols upon a large thick robe, soft to his skin, long to trail behind him as if empowering the very ground he walked upon. 

Yes, he thought himself a handsome beauty like this, walking with all that elegance and regency to the throne room, but to the servants he wore his tyranny and lash, ready any moment to invoke death and suffering in the raise of his palm and fingers. 

The opening of the large doors was enough of a silencer to bring whatever murmurs of the room into nothing, for all the men to straighten in force ready for any kind of disposition that would lead them off to war. Their king made his way across in his ever preferred sways, the men not giving a movement or breath out of place until their king found his sitting in the dark carved chair, placing himself in the ruling he belonged and was prepared to invoke at the moment. 

“Furgus,” he called, and thus this man came frontal, with a readied robe, slight armor, a proud staff of energizing dark magic in his tight hold, to use whenever he so wanted to fulfill the needs of his superior. 

“Rodion disappointed me, I placed him out of the way and now grant you this position based on your other feats and missions. You have done sufficient, I don’t expect to see failure and thus can immediately set you forward on the same task.” There was a hidden growl even in the respectful way he spoke, how easily his words came out like a practiced taunt, which made many more men incline themselves. 

“Rodya!” He called to another man this time, making his side by his other companion, in the same bow to the floor, cutlass at his side as the source and force of his power. 

“Since Vinicio failed me in the Washington attack, he and his squadron had been dealt with accordingly. It leaves me with fewer men outside the field in the Spade Kingdom and in need of replacing his factions. You will then take his place, watch, plan rightfully this time. Don’t disappoint me, or else you know how grave the consequences can be,” he growled with his ever proud dignity on the sit of his chair, with rest and confidence, yet an intent that made all trembled as they accepted to the force of this command. 

“Are you perhaps requesting another attack on the city?” 

“Only what you can do, but I’m warning you that I expect some sort of outcome. As of now the new spheres of validity must have already been placed, but we can still try our usual exits.” He stood, walking forward, silk of robes falling and trailing, extending his hands in order. 

“I don’t expect it to be an easy task from now on, but perhaps that hadn’t been the case if we had captured them as I wanted,” he aggravated that reminder, blaming gazes to all of them, all at fault. 

“But our plans continue on as usual, I shall organize a meeting soon, going further into detail about further suggestions-” a slash, at speeds flying centimeters away from the perfection he had of his pale skin, the slickness of his black hair and his groomed beard. The weapon landed in a harsh stab against the center of the throne, its shaking creating an echo that silenced the room into a new sudden kind of fear. It had been a dagger, not of their darkened kind, but in clear silver, white, and of course…red, with familiar Heart symbols that left no room for the king to doubt. 

The crowd instantly hurried trying to find the direction it had come from, a swarm already preparing their weapons and strategies to rain upon the traitor or the invader. 

The King quickly found it, up on a darkened tunnel before him, old, an entrance that long ago he had forgotten and didn’t bother to question or fix. He saw the hand that fell, the oh so familiar blue eyes from long ago that glared into his darkened ones, bright enough to practically glow in the hidden spot he had taken, but it didn’t hold its meaning long enough when the king had clearly spotted him, with a grin that was welcoming despite the uncomfortable laughter. The long vibration was enough to halt the rooms’ searching and arming, questioning and scared as they tried to find a reason for it just after that kind of dagger threatened to aim directly at their king. 

“Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig, here I thought you wouldn’t ever grace me with your visit, what pleasantries and honor,” he provoked loudly, only as he should because of their far distance, but also because of the constant empowering he wanted to do, especially before the prince of Hearts, the arising king of Hearts. 

Ludwig only continued his glare, still not daring to move away from the shield of the shadow, wanting to instill enough killing in only his eyesight. It did nothing to faze Khaos, who only placed his arms in front of himself, smiling away in no bothers and intimidation, confident even in such a bareness, such a meet. Ludwig bared his sword, not wanting to move forward without its companionship. Finally some semblance of light revealed him completely, in those annoying whites that reminded Khaos of his sister, no mercy or care in his eyes about the decease he had caused himself. 

It was then that all eyes in the room noticed him, with gasps, prepares, and starting release of their magic ready to inflict on the single enemy that came alone with no kind of shield showing protection. Ludwig was uncaring to the sudden attention, the wavering menace that was ready to kill in each and every direction, the only shining light in a sea of darkness, with only but a handful of weapons that all thought couldn’t stand enough, but Ludwig was determined to make it last all that it needed. 

He took a leap to the floor below, surrounded, but all knowing well to not attack yet as King Khaos had not commanded and they didn’t see him as much as a threat. 

How mistaken they had been. 

While their king was distracted enough in the continuing connection of their eyes transmitting hatred and vengeance, Ludwig turned and stabbed his sword right through one man’s chest, a last scream erupting before they all began tumbling forward with their own different forces. Clang of swords, of fists, punches, kicks, growls, shouts. A dance of killing and disorder as Ludwig faced each one with either a slash of coated dark blood, a sting of bright fire, or the very force of his body, throws of his side and head, a growing pile of bodies surrounding him. With every hit, every cut, every bruise he himself received, the temptation for his body to join in the mess of deceased somehow seemed more relieving and liberating, but a perseverance continued him forward in his attacks and throws, many more falling under his strength. Khaos? He did nothing as he watched on with incredible interest, like this was all some show that amused him well. He had to admit, Ludwig shone just as tall, strong and skillful as Soren had once been. A Beilschmidt indeed, with all the pride of the name and fitting for the position of a king. That thought was enough of a sickening, of a detest, it provoked annoyance to the mess going around, of the game, clattering and disorder. 

“Enough!” He shouted, with the spur of a shadow spreading all across the room as quick as lightning. It was a blow enough to have all his men immediately stop, dizzying and disorientated, while keeping a tight hold around Ludwig, all his movements stopped as a dark shadow wrapped around him, constraining him to pain and groans, trying what he could to escape. 

All could let themselves to breathe, to let their weapons fall, cuts ooze and for others to help each with their wounds how they could, while Ludwig was brought forward until he was right before Khaos, in all the clarity and flesh that left nothing to doubt. He was tall and robust as himself, with strong jaw and features that could convey elegance and beauty, with darkness in his eyes, his hair, beard and clothes, but skin pale enough to compare to the snow that fell outside. Right now, he seemed so plain and human compared to the images Ludwig had made from the tales and what he later studied. All that power, darkness, evil… in such a normal daily form that made one forget and doubt. Ludwig had to remind himself that this was just a guise, a curse given to him by the Aces during the original creation, then strengthened by Augusta after his defeat in the war of the blackened decades. As he examined in the constrain of his shadowed bounds, Khaos came close enough as for Ludwig to feel his breath upon his skin, eyes cutting and analyzing like he was but a mere subject to an experiment. 

“How wonderful, perfect, couldn’t have asked or created anything better,” he smiled, sickening and awful, Ludwig wanted to bite off his chuckle in all the savageness of skin and blood that he deserved. 

 

“Oh please, stop looking this angry, you were the one who wanted to pay me a visit. Perhaps if you hadn’t been so violent I could have prepared a banquet, something nice that would have made you proud to join me.” he tried to coax. 

“I don’t intend to be in any part of your plans,” Ludwig barked, flinching forward, gripping his hands as if it could make him believe he could go ahead and choke him. Khaos only rolled his eyes, taking sitting once again in his throne, in his usual comfort even with the situation. 

“What a child, should have expected as much after the reports I was receiving.” 

Instant question was in Ludwig’s eyes no matter how he tried to advert it, but nothing could truly hide from Khaos’s judgment. 

“You really think I wouldn’t have spies and messengers in your city telling me every rumor and story? Boy, I’ve been keeping an eye on you from the moment your arising queen was born. I practically know you like your own grandfather,” he was confident. 

“Don’t you dare compare yourself to family, you are nothing to me, nothing,” he spat in a harsh growl. 

“Ah, but in a way, we are,” he smiled, only intensifying the harshness in Ludwig’s eyes and the sharp of his teeth. 

“I haven’t forgotten what I gave long ago to your ancestor, about what’s been boiling through your lineage ready to release with you,” he reminded happily, enjoying the different kind of ways Ludwig’s angering marked his expression uglier. 

“Think about it boy, that kind of power, control, everything you could ever want, everything you despise out of your path, I can even let you reign with me in the new world, a sort of Jack, or a general, surely with a more splendorous throne than anything the Hearts kingdom could give you,” he tried to convince, sure about his persuasion, but to Ludwig it was all insult, in which he wanted to pay in a fight and a killing. 

“I’d rather you killed me right now!” He threatened, he lashed and moved, hoping for a freeing, a chance to fight before that kind of killing reached him. He was not going to be defeated like this, in a clutch, without a battle, so easily in the hold that Khaos wanted. 

“Oh no, no, no, absolutely not, kill my own work like that after thousands of years, unacceptable.” 

And for the first time Ludwig’s eyes widened in worry, in question and nervousness that left him cornered. Khaos had smirked…but it quickly turned into a groan as Ludwig continued to quiver in his confines, still wanting escape, blood, killing. No matter, now he could persevere knowing that Khaos wouldn’t dare kill him wanting his use. 

“Don’t overcomplicate things, you’re stuck here until the next alignment and the more accepting you become, the better, I don’t need you disobeying me.” Like scolding a small child, a feeling that Ludwig intensely hated and it just made his resolve stronger, his wish for escape, a kind of ripping going through the shadowed rope. Khaos had to intensify it before Ludwig could reach an outing. 

“I will disobey, I won’t stop until I’ve seen your skull smashed to pieces!” He shouted, jumping, nearing, two men having to rush and add to the hold, Ludwig trying what he could to shake them off, but the force on him was potent enough, more so when a third had to join. 

Angela had then arrived, especially after she heard the word that quickly spread through the castle, not showing any kind of interest to the new face, but only obedience to Khaos as she stood beside him, fearful and trembling as always. 

“How rude, how brash, certainly no behavior for a king.” Khaos laid with outmost calm, even checking his nails as his men dealt with constraining the invader, who kept on fighting, trying to land some kind of blow on any of them to make this easier and manageable. Not a care Khaos gave as his men suffered any blows or bruises. It was whatever it took to get Ludwig to halt, to accept to his quick defeat. 

“Your majesty, what should we do with him?” Angela questioned, intimidated by the invader’s snarls and piercing savage eyes. 

That moment Ludwig landed a kick on one of the men’s groin, having him fall and even loose breathe just as another came, just as Ludwig managed a blow against one’s head with his own. Khaos laughed, raising his hand yet again, creating a shadow to tie around his mouth, ceasing any kind of movements of his head and neck, only to angry mumbles wanting to bite it off, his eyes rising to Khaos with his still vengeful spirit. 

“Accept him as one of our own, of course.” 

Ludwig detested, detested, detested, the fire in the burn of his eyes growing. 

“But in the meantime, while he reflects and comes to turn to his destiny, he shall be kept in the cellars, our coldest one, that will serve him enough. I’ll keep an eye on him…see if I can…” he began to watch his hands, concocting and brewing ideas that alighted his eyes with excitement. All the possibilities, all the new he could add, and with a whole year before it, a whole year to make him quiver and test the limits of his resistance. Ah yes, a cold and weakened body, to ruins, nothing once what was truly inside him would be released for the new alignment. 

“…rile him up, test a little of what that wretched Romulus left behind for him,” he smirked and decided, waving his hand away as a command to get him moving. Four men had to come to add to the restrain, while Ludwig kept fighting, kept testing those restrains as men continued what they could to barricade him. 

As the room scurried, as all the men began to move, staring to Ludwig’s retreating form, whispers of worry and plan arose. Some wanted to follow and help, others wanted to remain in the room to continue hearing their leader speak of new commands and tasks. Khaos just settled, ignorant of all and just wanting some rest for his thoughts to proceed and plot, wonderful ideas that could get Ludwig to break. Once again it was interrupted by another slam, other steps, an angry kind of intimidating aura that began to reign all across the room…and all so familiar and beautiful one that made Khaos momentarily sway. 

“Now what,” he complained, rolling his eyes, having to awake from his thoughts. 

All the earlier mess stopped in an instant. Between the crowds a single shinning figure made his way between, bravely, with head held high and more intimidating with the addition of a St. Mark walking just as regally beside him. Khaos did not want to think who it was, none of them wanted to, but a new kind of trembling went through all as they began to recognize well the kind of presence that reigned, the powerful steps, strong grip of hands and stature that made one fearful to approach, all moving aside to grant this figure all the necessary space, none daring to disturb, to go against, some even refused to look. Khaos decided to take one last calming breath before he would settle his eyes on this new welcoming, giving a moment of last flight in his mind, a closing, a fall of his head until it could balance itself to look forward, for his eyes to open and meet. 

It was a boy, dressed in very similar whites to Ludwig, but the intensity of his red eyes, of the marks that covered his body, even the intense growl that formed in his mouth didn’t seem to go with the sweetness he had expected from the reports about no other than Feliciano Vargas. 

No, the magic that arose, the intensity, the power…the familiarity. 

This was not Feliciano Vargas, no, but his beloved, his creation, his past wife, all the same radiance and wonder even with intent to kill. 

“Augusta! How long and what luck for me to receive two such important guests in the span of minutes, is there a celebration that I missed? Don’t you worry, I can have my servants whip us a feast in no time,” he dared smile and continue his challenging eyes, arms extended in welcome even as the figure continued to remain in the same harshness he had entered in, bearing so much fire that even Khaos let his hand fall under them, seeming to wonder what could be the problem. 

He was pretending, she knew, hiding and uncaring as always. 

“And here I thought a thousand more years could have changed something about you, but you’re still as ignorant as the days of beginning.” It was rather odd for such a womanly voice to be heard from the figure of a young man, having to go along with the expressions and movements of this past woman, goddess, Ace, like a puppet, a vessel as it should be. Like it was her own body, taking immediate owning of it, she wrapped her arms on her chest, scolding and wanting, one of command that already asked. 

It really was like she was before him once again. It added that Feliciano looked remarkably like her, making it hard for differences to be pointed out. 

“Aw, it’s nice to know that you held some ounce of belief for me,” he brought a hand forward to his chest touched. 

“I believe chances should be granted to all, but you test my belief in that.” No doubt, no backing down, no fear in those eyes, even as Khaos stood trying to intimidate her with his stature, all the men around her with sharp weapons, the very dark dome and pillars that held this castle of evil ruin. She learned to see it as nothing, confidence shining more with her as the lion beside her took a sitting, showing honor and respect despite the cruelty of this king. 

“It’s like no time has passed. You’re still the same child,” he laughed, beginning his steps down wanting to truly be frontal before her. 

“You out of all dare tell me this? Reason it is enough to burn this vessel of yours to make it as unseemly as you truly are,” she threatened, with ready spite to attack in every movement of his lips. 

Khaos dared come closer, he dared stand right before her, their heat close, sickening and maddening to her, but as a testing she remained as she was, hatred still shinning deep in those eyes. He extended a hand and yet she didn’t budge, the only movement in the room was that of Ludwig’s from afar, who witnessed everything with worry and unsettlement. The men who kept a hold of him had stop to stare at this confrontation between their king and his early first creation, at a distance where Ludwig could see everything, trying harder to release himself, more when he saw Khaos give that deploring closeness to Feliciano. To worsen his fear, he saw as Khaos lay a caressing hand on Feliciano’s cheek, a sick smile that made Ludwig want to punch it out more, intensifying his force in trying to release himself from these grasps. 

“This new vessel you take is quite interesting,” Khaos let himself compliment as Augusta grimaced, as Feliciano trembled inside in deep fear, yet still, yet letting. 

Khaos brought himself closer, for their faces to only lay centimeters by each other, breaths close, more fear igniting in Feliciano below. 

“Even as a man you’re as desirable and beautiful. Yes, I don’t mind it, I like this form very much,” he licked his lips, his closeness beginning for more, riling more Ludwig in his distance, back to his kicking and punching for a release. 

“I can want it,” he grinned, closer and closer, pass barriers neither did Feliciano and Augusta accept. 

There was a sudden burning grip on his arm, lightening in a red glow that buried them in a haze, the intense of her hold showing her anger, her defense and backing of him, of no acceptance to any of the sick thoughts he let himself concoct. 

“I don’t recall granting you permission for this, I don’t recall ever wanting you and I assure you Feliciano has no similar wants,” she scolded, pushing him away, all watching one of those rare moments that Khaos let himself trip, panic and even move back as he shook his arm trying to relieve himself from the heat, the pain, letting his mind begin a healing in the area. 

Augusta, in the guise of Feliciano, stood yet as unaffected, no kind of reaction to the small hurt she caused on the powerful man. 

“How did you get in? Why are you here?” He was losing his patience, growls beginning and anger slowly replacing whatever lust was there earlier. 

“I created this field, I can grant myself whatever entrance and exit I want, it’s as simple as creating enough of an opening,” she explained easily. 

Khaos sent glances to some of his men, who nodded and began marching away, surely to grant themselves an escape for his mission. Augusta could have added that she closed up her entrance just for this to not happen, but she refused to give the energy, they could disappoint and later kill themselves as they tried to escape the new potency of the field which now had newer Ace magic. She only rolled her eyes and settled on him again, wanting to continue his questions. 

“As for my visit, I come reclaiming something back before you taint it more in your horrible magic,” she assured and demanded. 

“What is it that you’re asking?” 

“That you return to my grandson his beloved, his king, I will not let him remain here, I will not let you place a finger on him and intensify to the worst of your own,” she growled, she practically shouted as she wanted to make her decree sure, for once enough to have Ludwig suddenly stopping, a widened that showed through the rest of his body. 

“Oh, you mean Ludwig over there,” Khaos pointed to him as if he was a useless item. 

“Yes, at once, and we’ll be leaving instantly.” 

The crowds awaited for Khaos’s answer, which he postponed to worsen the agitation, even the menace that grew from Feliciano’s body. 

“I cannot do that,” he assured, instantly fuelling the fires of Augusta’s anger. 

“Why?” Her tone harshened, with a monstrous growl that made some of the men quiver in fear, parting more from her side, for they felt the heat strong, ready to burn them. 

“He came here on his own free will, it’s only what he wanted and I am going to give him. With him here earlier than I had expected means that I can strengthen him to what I want, make him a more powerful pawn. I can’t let go of that, now that it’s already here with a year anticipation.” 

It caused Ludwig to fight on more on his side. He still desired to hurt him good, he still wanted to punch him bad. 

“And I will not permit it!” Augusta determined, taking steps closer to him, with points and harshened steps that threatened to break the stone under her. 

“I want him to leave with me right now,” she shadowed, she continued to demand with fury and Khaos was not letting himself fall under it, turn weak, indifference in his eyes, checking his nails, even his wrist, admiring the dark jeweled bracelet he wore. 

“I still won’t, my dear.” 

That did it. 

She forced in a slam Feliciano’s foot to the ground, creating a shaking throughout the whole building, rocks falling, crashes of pillars resounding across the halls, creating worsened shouts and for the men to scurry in fear. Fire began to alight around the room, brightening, burning, some even fell to its clutches, filling the room in shouts and the smell of melting flesh. The jets continued to grow, some fires reaching as high as the dome above them, not a part hidden from her red, nobody saved from sweating, from the light of intensity that had many covering their eyes. Yet Khaos sat as nonchalant, not in the lease disturb, only continuing his angry glares with Augusta, the occurrences around them doing nothing to interrupt them. 

“You cannot defeat me right now and I have more than enough power and men to stop you if you dare to escape,” he reminded with a growl, with anger slowly releasing. 

“But I can make you pain.” She brought Feliciano’s hand forward, piercing right through his chest with the same fires, the same burning and for once did Khaos let himself squirm, to fall out of breath, shout, trying to release himself by scratching tightly to Feliciano’s arm, but even still Augusta continued her hurt, the scratching and destroying of the insides of this vessel, of one of his priced robes, weakening enough for his efforts to do nothing. 

Despite the cringing, his trying for a release, the words Augusta wanted to hear refused to leave his mouth, he still managed a glare, even through the sweating, the greeted teeth, even the blood and burn that oozed down his body, tainting Feliciano’s arm. 

“Nothing,” he managed to growl out, “all this will do is just ruin the vessel and weaken your own. You’re only wasting your magic. Our true battle will take place in the next alignment, not inside the field, the very force would not permit our magic to extend to those of killing, because if not, believe me so I would have ridden of all of you easily.” He spat confidently, tiring yet maintaining his fortitude, his resolve, one Augusta was starting to see clear much to her disappointment…it meant she had to go along with other plans, admitting to the right of some of his words. 

The fires dispersed, she let Feliciano release the hands from the bloodied hole she created, letting Khaos finally breathe what he could as his vessel began its own healing. Feliciano’s hand was now dirtied, Augusta examining it before she cleaned it off in an easy control, as clean without the proof of the small moment of violence she had just created. 

“Very well then,” she accepted, walking away, many for a moment thinking that she would just leave, right out through the entrance she had so easily taken. Then again…would she be willing to leave behind Ludwig with Khaos? 

Instead of the exit, she came forward to the group that still held on to Ludwig, frightened of her to the point that they let go of the prince, confident that the shadow restraint Khaos placed would be enough. With a single pointing of her power he was released, able to move, to breathe properly, to stare to the figure of his beloved as astounded, knowing that at the moment it was Augusta he should respect. To show this he bowed, the lowest he could, practically hiding his face. Augusta would not permit it, setting Feliciano’s hands on his shoulders to raise him. She sent him a respectful gleam and a smile, an assurance of friends. 

“I shall remain here as well then,” she decided, earning a collective gasp from all in the room, even Ludwig, who instantly was ready to refuse if Augusta hadn’t raised a finger silencing him. Even Khaos’s expression was that of surprise, staring on and wondering if he had really heard her acceptance to stay, to drag in Feliciano as well. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Khaos challenged. 

“All I’ve ever done is dare you, so yes, I shall remain, unless you let us leave,” she assured, hoping it could test him some more, but Khaos only glared, resting on his throne in acceptance, even if angered. 

“All right, it will bound to make things interesting until the alignment. Welcome then my dear,” he smiled sinisterly, surely ideas that Augusta had to calm Feliciano about in her mind, assuring him with ideas and ways for him to stand brave for their second plan. 

“I’m doing this as a way to watch over Ludwig, to make sure you do nothing to him,” she glared on, brushing some dust of Ludwig’s pristine white suit, if still some parts ruined with cuts and blood stains because of his earlier fight with Khaos’s men. 

Khaos chuckled, all a joke to him, a show. “I believe it’s better. I can watch over you and Feliciano as well, and hey, perhaps Ludwig can rid of you quicker here,” Khaos delighted at the thought, smiling splendidly with expectation. 

Augusta decided to ignore and roll her eyes, focusing once again on Ludwig…or was she? There was a deepening in her eyes, a loving intent, her hands caressing way too intimately his face, finding, searching, a hopeful smile that Ludwig couldn’t help grinning back to. He had to remind himself that he held that spirit of Romulus that she so desired and hoped was still out there, and to know he was inside him, her own grandson’s beloved, her dear friend Soren’s own great grandson. It was a wonderful meeting that left her glowing, with greetings to a past and with hope for an amazing future. Then she took notice of Ludwig as he was, away from the meanings he held in his soul. He was as handsome as Soren had been at his age, strong, kindness in his eyes…even fear with the occurrences going on around them, yet brave, determined, obsolete and forward. Soren’s lineage created an amazing king, a perfect companion for his own Feliciano, with just the heart to be a Queen. 

“Are you going to stay like this?” Keron wondered to many things, one being her commanding of Feliciano’s body and the very scene before him that disgusted, bringing annoyance to his expression. 

“No…but don’t you dare think I won’t be watching, don’t you dare try a thing against Ludwig or Feliciano, or you will suffer more of my fury. Even if I can’t kill you I will try anything that will make you cringe as you just did, and trust me Keron, I can find new ways.” 

Khaos had to try really hard to hide his shiver. 

“That’s my last warning and offer, head to them and we will later see how our next facing will go.” She gave him one final glare before she turned completely to Ludwig. 

“So be it,” he nodded, but yet other plans settled in his mind. 

Augusta extended her hands and gave one last dear caress to Ludwig’s jaw, one last look and longing before she brought Feliciano’s body closer, to lay in the comfort of his shoulder, enough for a sweetness many simply thought of as an exaggerated display, but Augusta used it as a disguise. 

“Do not worry, I have given Feliciano a plan, he shall explain everything later in private,” were her last words before she began her leave, her return to Feliciano’s inner soul, giving him his reign back, his weakness, his haze, dizziness, quickly stumbling in Ludwig’s hold. Feliciano groaned, his head panging deeply, trying to regain order, movement, even a proper stand as his surroundings continued to spin. Ludwig held to him immediately, his grip strong, arms around him, raising his head to him as a sort of comfort. 

“Ludwig…Ludwig!” Feliciano exclaimed in sudden glowing joy, jumping and wrapping his arms around him in the same love, in the same lost of each other, giving them a small moment of peace, of relief, of coming back to each other, Feliciano truly as he was. 

Surprisingly none of the men around them did anything to stop this, confused, questioning, hoping for some kind of command by Khaos, but for now he stared on to this with continuing annoyance, rolling his eyes, then wanting to be immediate in his next orders. 

“Take Ludwig to one of the furnished prisoner rooms,” he suddenly commanded, force in his voice like a snap, enough for the men to fall back into action. 

“What?” Feliciano questioned as he gave a moment to turn away, just the distraction for the man to take as a holding, pulling the lovers away, instant disagreement in their shouts, in their kicks and pushes. 

“You gave your word not to do anything to us,” Feliciano managed to shout, just as Ludwig was once again tied in shadows, double on his chest and hips, around his mouth, neck and now even hands. It drove Feliciano to act more, to try his own punch and kicks despite his weakness, his missing throws and how it hurt him when he did collide with another body. 

“Oh how cute, you do have bite, interesting.” Khaos smirked, with his ever elegance coming closer. He didn’t put any binding on Feliciano, his men took easy control of his body, his magic too weak, the very binding of the field, enough for both the intruders to fall into silence, to listen to the king. 

“I said Ludwig would be taken to a prisoner room, much more decent than the cellar I had in mind. He can rest and be comfortable, much to my disappointment. Now as for you my dear.” He brought himself closer to the arising Queen, his brown eyes with his own shake, fear, growing tears, truly his emotion, his terror. To worsen it, Khaos brought a hand to take his chin, turning it as he pleased to admired the lovely form of this new coming queen’s face, very similar to how Augusta’s had been, with the rose of her cheeks, her luscious lips and the soft curls. He had to make use of it, a sicken smile on his lips again, many alarms going through Feliciano’s entire being. 

“Take his highness to the Queen’s room, only fitting, let him be attended well, I shall invite him to dinner tomorrow.” He expected, delighted, a smile that any host could hold, but it didn’t fit with the fact that it was Khaos, that this was the dark castle inside the field, both the only Hearts, no moment giving calm to Feliciano to think that Khaos could be kind and forgiven now. 

“Take them away,” he commanded lastly before he turned away to other halls, to other matters, the swoon of his robes like an erase to keep them behind, uncaring to the continued fights the two made as they were beginning to be moved away. 

“Ludwig! Ludwig!” Feliciano managed to constantly call out to him, trying to find escape, hoping the reach of his hand could do something to bring him close once again. 

Before he knew it, doors were shut in his face and he was taken elsewhere.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are still a mess, I went through quite an adventure just to get signal to be able to post this. Despite everything, me and my family are doing all right. We have a generator and I’m allowed to write an hour a day in now my aunt’s computer, but sometimes it’s really hard to do so with different situations going on. I will still continue to be on hiatus until things are stable. I’m managing to write how I can, I already started work on the next chapter but I won’t be able to post something anytime soon because of the emergency. An hour is not enough to finish an entire chapter for a week. As always, patience, hope, as well as help, please check this page to help me with my move: https://www.fundmytravel.com/campaign/0P1dsy0SI2 With the situation, it’s harder than ever to get money. Any little thing is enough and I will be doing some videos in thanks, if not, sharing the link would be more than enough, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you can wait enough for the next.

He was shoved and thrown inside his room in a stumble that dropped him harshly to the floor of the shining tiled floors. The men showed no concern or help, they quickly shut the door behind him and left him to whatever, the bang of the doors a haunting echo, assuring the cage, the lock, the loneliness the arising queen found himself in. The room looked rich, with tapestries, paintings, relics, a large bed with pillows and blankets, curtains of silk, cleaned and large to the proper accommodation of any kind of royal. It was rather surprising after that walk through halls of ruin, darkness and abandon. 

He could stand here by himself now, inspecting, untrusting, careful in every step, every breath, testing even the air with each approach around the room. Once he could see that there was no trap, no hidden figure or awaiting kill, he hurried seeing what kind of sudden escape he could be offered. The entrance door was locked, the only two other available rooms a bathroom and another locked door that refused whatever pulling or pushing Feliciano tried. He took a glance out the window and opened, only surrounded by dark hills in an eternal blizzard, the wind blowing as harshly as ever, looking down to see a height that will prove fatal if he dropped. He closed the panes and settled with excluding the idea of escaping through this window, but not seizing any other thoughts that could help. He searched for any kind of information through cabinets, shelves, even under rugs or behind tapestries. When nothing turned out, he gave up by laying upon the singular bed, which he had to admit was quite comfortable, a sinking of softness that he did not expect in this castle. Yet it wasn’t truly relieving, it wasn’t rest, his mind still wondered and worried deeply over Ludwig, holding tightly to the blankets as he tried to keep himself from imagining the worst, wishing deeply for him, for a kind of sign that could lead him to his security. He decided that he should instead focus on finding where they keep Ludwig, go along with Augusta’s plan and find that library, tell Ludwig what she gave him and hopefully they can find their exit in the least three days’ time. In those thought he let himself drift throughout the day, night and even the next day, until he received quite a gentle knock on his door for the night, a scared servant surely. 

“Our king commands for you to join him in his dinner,” he said and Feliciano held a great temptation to refuse, but he then realized that this could be his chance to roam the castle as he wanted, a chance to later find his detour to the place of his true wish. With a defeated sigh he accepted to doing this if he wanted Augusta’s plan to work, so he eased his breaths as he changed, to a covering white robe that did well in hiding his form, as well as hiding the glow of his face to nothing of impression. He did not want the wrong attention coming from Khaos. 

He was brought forward to a large dining room, the typical of royal feasting, accommodated as it was to receive hundreds of guests, with food piling, even empty plates, cutlery and napkin for every empty table. At the very end sat King Khaos, smiling, a handsome robe that he wore in specification, for impression, for a desire, but all he got was the other’s trembling, question and surely fear, hesitant to make any deeper moves into the room. 

“Sit, sit, sit,” he insisted in quite a friendly manner, pointing to the chair at his first left, but Feliciano refused it, instead picking the one at the very end opposite of him, eyes remaining on his empty plate, accommodating and making sure to Khaos his choice of wanting to be away from him as far as possible at the moment. Khaos was clearly annoyed, trying to hide it by giving attention to his wine glass, drinking, landing it rather harshly on the surface of the table. 

“I have no intention of hurting you right now, it is not yet the time,” Khaos tried to ease, but Feliciano made his uncomfort clear, his eyes avoidant, hands shaking under the shadow of the table. 

“I would rather stay here,” Feliciano determined, for once meeting Khaos’s dark eyes to assure him, seeing them anger and mystify in evil to Feliciano’s refusal of him. 

“Very well, we shall eat then, please, pick from whatever you like.” With a simple motion of his hands, all the offered plates flew on to Feliciano’s closeness, an array of different kinds of things that truly made Feliciano’s mouth water. 

Tzatziki with chips, shrimp, roasted turkey, wraps, almond cookies and Ice cream. It was becoming really hard for Feliciano to just sit there without having a hand reach for his picking. Once he had a covering of all his plates, Khaos brought back them back to their normal settling, letting himself just watch how Feliciano gazed to his served food warily, poking with his fork, surely expecting some kind of wrong doing. 

“They aren’t poisoned if that’s what you’re wondering.” He began taking his own bites, relaxed with the richness of the dip, licking his fingers in quite the normality, like any kind of friend in a dinner visit. 

After Feliciano took his first bite from the shrimp, with no kind of ailments but actual good taste on his tongue, did he continue, the situation showing to him how hungry he had been, quickly ravaging to the point that Khaos had to fly him more plates to take new pickings. It was as he tried the turkey that Feliciano thought about how Ludwig would like it, settling the strong reminders, the missing, the holding as if trying to get back his warmth and presence, especially with such close evil lurkings. 

“Where’s Ludwig?” He suddenly asked with childish fear, gazing above the room for him, wanting to hope that he just hadn’t noticed him taking sitting along with them, hiding behind the piles of food or some excessive decoration. No, he would have noticed quickly no matter the obstacle, Khaos would have made a comment, they were truly the only two there. 

“In the room I had assigned for him of course, I had the servants bring him food so we could focus on being with ourselves,” he smiled in expectance, as if Feliciano could dare accept to this so easily, pushed away from his beloved and letting this fiend think that he could be so easily tampered as to betray him. 

“Why would you want that? I clearly do not want any kind of interaction with you, we’re set to battle for the next alignment and I just want to be with Ludwig right now,” Feliciano tried to beg, but Khaos smirked, letting himself lean against the hold on his hands, teasing. 

“Do you really? From what I heard you tried to avoid him as much as you could. The reports weren’t saying anything friendly going on between you two and you even refused his proposal,” he laughed. 

“Because of threats like you! Trying to protect me! Trying what he could for me! I…I didn’t know!” Feliciano defended, gripping harshly on the fabric of his robe on his lap, trying to control any kind emotion that would show more of his misery. 

“Did he really had to act out so harshly?” 

“It was the best option, and even so his feelings would escape from time to time, especially in this journey. They poured like they had never done and it had proved to me enough his dedication and love,” he tried to alight even if the memories still hurt, even after Ludwig had revealed his reason. 

“And after everything you actually still love him? You are truly Augusta’s great grandson, with just her useless fantasies and hopes,” he rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his wine. “And yet you refuse to give me the same hopes and chances, who knows, perhaps I can prove better than whatever your arising king refused to offer you.” He dared smirk, he dared believed, and Feliciano angered in the very fires that Augusta had made him feel when she faced her past husband for him. 

“Ludwig was always loyal to his position as coming king, hardworking, powerful and also kind to others even if he had to refuse himself like this to me. He was never spiteful to anybody and never misused his power. Those moments he did show his love…where meaningful, strong and just enough to keep my feelings for him solid,” Feliciano made sure, he defended in a spite he never thought he could utter. “No story, not even after I found out your truth, was enough to prove me of any kind of mercy and righteousness from you…you deserve no kind of chance or hope.” Even in the strength of his words Feliciano trembled, shivering, fearing a kind of slash coming forward to him for his rashness. 

Khaos kept on smiling and it only helped to instill more fear, to coward back into his chair, losing all kind of appetite in finishing his ice cream. 

“And darling I wouldn’t want it any other way,” he was proud, showing a devilish smirk with teeth that looked hungry and ready to bite. 

“Then don’t expect any kind of obedience and adoration from me,” Feliciano still defended, even as a gulp escaped and as surely he let himself coat in worrying sweat, intensifying as Khaos took a standing. 

“Oh Feliciano, there’s a year left for the alignment, of being bored, of having no one but me, and with the kindness I read from you, I’m sure you’ll give me a gracious opening and I’ll make good use of it when it’s done,” he smiled in a such a sickened way that made Feliciano want to stand and hurry out of there. 

“I won’t let you,” Feliciano still assured even in the shaking. 

“I’ll make it possible, I’ll create whatever atmosphere and chance. I have power, I have all the rooms of the castle, I can keep Ludwig however I want and he doesn’t need to find out if you don’t want to. Come on, make it easier, either way I’ll have you begging for me in no time.” He came closer, suddenly smashing his hand against the table to assure him and Feliciano stood in a flash, angering, tear stained, raising a hand in fierce fire, glowing harshly and just enough of a heat to have Khaos stopping, enough of a warning to not mess, to not continue. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” He threatened, and even with the tears falling Khaos could see enough menace, enough potent that wasn’t wise to mess with. “I am not as lowly as you,” Feliciano barked, managing strength and perseverance of his magic, expectant of an Ace. 

Khaos groaned and moved back, granting their earlier distance, taking his sitting and yet Feliciano lost any kind of tranquility to be able to sit back in his chair. 

“You’re much harder than what I expected, but none the less I won’t stop my trying, there will be several other dinners of course,” he smiled, still in sickened hope. 

Feliciano wanted to get out, he wanted to get out! 

“Other times, other places, I’ll get to you soon enough.” No doubt was shown in him, he continued to grin, giddy and excited in a way that made Feliciano want to destroy it. 

How mean, how harshened this Khaos made him. It was unsightly for someone of his usual sunshine glow. 

“Angela!” Khaos suddenly called and in an instant his faithful servant made her entrance, with her bow and empty stare. “Escort Feliciano back to his room, we’re done for the night.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” she obeyed, quite kindly offering space and time for Feliciano to follow her. 

Feliciano took no delay, he hurriedly left behind her, quite a breath being released from him the moment he came into the ruined halls, walking close to this woman, hands on his chest as a sort of protection from whatever could be around in these cursed corridors. He expected to be granted freeway through the halls as soon as the dinner ended, but of course Khaos had no kind of trust with what he could do with his freedom. Of course he would be watched, guided, all kinds of eyes on him to avoid any kind of release. Yet Feliciano tried, gazing about to the new halls that passed by his left and right, into the maze of this palace, of its mysteries, it’s hiding. If only he could find an escape through them that could grant him that chance to see it all, to find Ludwig. Oh Ludwig, Ludwig… the grasp of his hands turned tighter on his chest in his worry, in his call for him, in the need of his comfort, light, trust and love. After dealing with Khaos’s such cruel advances, it made how Ludwig acted noble. As his eyes searched, his eyes then landed on the figure of this woman, Angela as Khaos had called her, walking straight on without a care to her surroundings and the occurrences. Feliciano noticed how thin she was, weak, like a simple breeze would be enough to blow her apart. 

“Have you eaten?” Feliciano found himself wondering, truly worried for her, such care quite startling to her, confusing, no words to reply to this kind of question. They left the halls in quite the silence as she thought of the proper words, stuttering and thinking if she was perhaps going against some untold orders. 

“No-no, we’re only allowed to eat if our king decides to,” 

“What?” Feliciano was in indignation, a new kind of anger surging through him. “That is incredibly mean and absurd, he can’t leave his own servants going hungry!” 

“He-he told us it’s our duty as servants,” 

“And as servants you should be well fed and cared for to give proper work for your rulers,” 

“We-we…we do just enough as we are…” 

“I can’t leave you like this!” Feliciano would not permit it any longer, advancing, coming close to her side. “Where is the kitchen?” 

“The-the kitchen?” 

“Yes, the kitchen, you have to get something to eat!” 

“No-no, I’m not permitted to unless our King commands us to, I could get-” 

“Come on!” He took a grasp of her arm and lead her forward through other halls, back, in a scheme similar to how the kitchen was in his own castle, hoping it could be similar here. “Where is it?” He commanded in a force that reminded himself of his grandfather. 

“It’s…It’s…” she still hesitated, but as another pang of hunger went through her, as she was already at his easy mercy, she let herself be taken. “Continue down this hall, then take the first stairs downward to your left, it’s at the end through the double doors.” 

Feliciano followed her instruction, moving them quickly in the quite surprisingly empty halls, until they entered, hiding between racks of pots and pans as cooks did their usual in cleaning and preparing for their leave and closing. They remained hidden until they both made sure that all had left, leaving the kitchen in utter darkness, Feliciano using a simple fire spell to light up the room, gazing about to have an idea of where they kept certain foods. He spotted some of the leftover wraps, kept in a crystal covered plate, leading them both forward, opening and quickly offering to Angela, who devoured, the first wrap gone in a matter of seconds. Feliciano decided he would find her more food as he handed two more wraps and as he found different ingredients and where different utensils lay. He simply began cooking what he could in the best silence he could utter. By the end, he had made Angela some small sandwiches, fish, a special salad, Amaretto cookies and handed her some of the left-over ice cream. He made sure she had as much as she needed and wanted, taking sitting beside her as he settled on having some hot chocolate he had made for himself last minute. 

“Let me know if you ever feel hungry again, we’ll sneak in like we did and I’ll have no problem cooking for you,” he offered, relishing in his sips, for once smiling his usual self in this dreaded place. 

She nodded, too distracted in her bites, in her filling to utter a word. It wasn’t until she finished all, now on her ice cream, slow and now enjoying in a moment of peace and sweetness, did she utter her words. “Th-thank you…thank you so much, it was all delicious. Never in my years have I been offered something like this and never did I expect I would receive such treatments from you…you are truly kinder than what the reports were saying,” she admitted, with such a glow, color and vibrancy that was odd for someone who was a dark creation of Khaos. 

“You deserve this after having to put up with Khaos, after all the kinds of hardships he surely put you through,” he told her, placing gentle hands on her arm, which caused her to smile and feel confidence. 

“Your stay will surely make it more bearable,” she confided, brightening and Feliciano even shook her hands as a promise to help her how he could. 

Afterwards they settled on finishing and cleaning everything to not leave a trace of their presence, just the time to have Angela thinking, of wanting to show her gratitude somehow, something she knew that the arising queen would want. 

“I want to repay this,” she braved enough to say as they exited, as she took a new kind of leading, surely of plans of heading elsewhere. “You want to see your king, don’t you?” She guessed as much, especially after their kind of embrace the last time she saw them together. 

“Oh yes…Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Please! Can you take me to him?” Feliciano let himself become desperate, holding to her arm to make this decision sure, to make this leading definite. 

“It’s the least I can do, but…you have to promise to not say a word that it was I who brought you and we have to be as hidden as possible, the threats that could come to both of us are large.” 

Feliciano nodded and accepted, the moment they took deepening staircases remaining silent, even letting his body fall to that command, keeping a tight hold to Angela as if that of trusting friends, both taking easy steps and precautionary eyes. The quarters where Ludwig was surely kept were tight, of old stone dark walls, yet somehow warm with the torches that alighted at the side of every door present. Surprisingly there were no soldiers, or guards, or even other inhabitants, no snores or movements as Feliciano watched over every small window that showed from the door. Of course, he questioned the vacancy, something that he didn’t need to word for Angela to know. 

“Our King is confident in the castle’s own guarding system, as well as his own power to defend. He rather keep his men fighting or attacking outside the field than remain here and watch over a prisoner prince he’s confident cannot do a thing to escape or won’t be enough to overpower him.” 

It was a relief to Feliciano, giving him breath as they now moved freer through the halls, until they reached a deep end, a singular hall that Feliciano would have surely missed if it wasn’t for Angela’s pull. She made sure no other was in the adjoining rooms and made sure that Ludwig was in the one Khaos had assigned. Once she saw him there, sitting upon the bed, his hands scratching at a small kitty-like winged lion who purred at his touch, she conjured a set of keys under her sleeve, unlocking, many sounds that alerted Ludwig to a standing and a defense. Angela opened the door wide and gave Feliciano immediate showing, who instantly smiled, his whole body seeming to jump even if he couldn’t to avoid sounds of discovery, smiling, eyes glowing with a sun that was enough of a potency to bring the same smile to Ludwig, relief, welcome, one he could show without a care after their truth admitted in the divide of the field. They came to a more secure crash, of nothing to separate, of for once by themselves and truly bathing in this glory of together. 

“Feli-Feliciano, what are you doing here? How did you get here?” Ludwig took the chance to separate and check him over, inspecting arms, hands, body, even every curl on his hair down to his most specialist one. 

“I’m fine Ludwig, I didn’t let Khaos for a moment touch me.” To assure him, he took his hands, letting them caress at the side of his face, the same pure softness that showed no other kind of battle or strain. “Angela, one of Khaos’s main servants, took me here!” He announced, pointing to her, still standing by the door. She waved sheepishly, beginning to fear the intense blue eyes that the prince of Hearts gave her. “I helped her, so she decided to help me, and she took me to see you because I really wanted to see if you were all right.” Any deepening look of their eyes was interrupted by Pookie, flying in between with his own excitement to see his master. “Pookie!” Feliciano shouted in delight, taking the little St. Mark to his embrace, cuddling and noosing. “I was wondering what happened to you.” 

“He stayed with me afterwards, he missed you deeply…as did I…” he admitted with a very shy blush that made Feliciano smile, confident, closeness, wanting to show love, devotion, leaning, a closing of lips that seemed for a moment sure. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but your highness, if you’re planning to leave, we must immediately-” 

“I won’t go.” 

“Huh?” 

“I’ll be staying here for the night, if I may, I really do not want to leave them alone and I don’t want to return to that bleak room,” he decided. 

Silence as Angela thought it over, planning, sincere with the begging look in Feliciano’s eyes to accept. “All right, you may stay for the night, but I’ll be coming early in the morning, servants would be expecting you there for your next Khaos meeting.” 

Both the Heartian’s faces soured, Feliciano giving a leaning into Ludwig’s chest, Ludwig wrapping his arms around him as if to avoid any kind of closeness that could bring Feliciano to those dangers of Khaos. 

“Okay,” Feliciano accepted meekly, for at least he would have the nights with Ludwig. 

Angela then closed the door on them, locking as she usually did, a smile of luck and happiness to Feliciano before she settled off, for once truly leaving them alone. Once again they focused on just being in their arms, of their scents, threading and intensification of their leaning, until the silence was too much, until there were reminders and concerns. 

“Why did Augusta made you come here? She told me you had a plan from her,” Ludwig reminded, maintaining at least the hold of his hand, leading him to sit on the bed that was too small for Ludwig’s figure. 

“She does, she saw me suffer too much for you and she couldn’t let it be, she thought this was the best she could offer…as well as we needed to,” Feliciano explained, making himself comfortable, not for a moment letting free any touch of Ludwig. 

“Needed to? What could be the purpose of letting you come in here with Khaos? It should be a burden only for myself.” How he cursed the seed Khaos had planted in him through Romulus. 

“To protect you! To save you!” Feliciano pleaded for Ludwig to understand, letting his hand caress at his face. “There’s something here in the field, a library, books all about the universe, about the origin of Pisa and Khaos’s powers, about Ace power and even about generational passages of power, like I have, like you. Augusta told me that I can find books there that can help me control and learn about my Ace power, as well as something to surely help and get rid of what Khaos has in you.” 

“A library?” Ludwig perked. 

“Yes! It’s dire we find it. Augusta told me of a plan of escape but before anything we have to get these books.” 

Ludwig remained pensive, trying to find any hint of such a room through the talks of the men, spoken in a language he couldn’t understand, thinking of the halls or doors he passed, but nothing gave enough of a clue. 

“How are you planning on finding it?” 

Feliciano was scared to answer, Ludwig could feel the tensing in his hands. “I could ask Angela or…I can coax Khaos to tell me.” 

All kinds of alarms resounded in Ludwig’s head at the mentioning. 

“How exactly do you think he will tell you?” 

“He looks at me weirdly…” Feliciano got shivers being reminded of it, “and you have to remember that Augusta was once his wife, he…wants me as he did her.” The grip he had of Ludwig tightened, he could feel his vengeance, his fear, his intensity for protection. 

Feliciano feared continuing but he had to let him know. “I’ll…give him enough of an opening for him to feel confident in telling me, I don’t think it would be that hard. As soon as I know I’ll come tell you and we can both go to the library together.” 

Yet Ludwig did not show any kind of relief, he was still thinking of what Khaos could do if Feliciano didn’t control well enough what he did as an opening, letting his thumbs rub at his hands, showing enough concern that made Feliciano smile, adoring how Ludwig was easily letting himself show now. 

“Don’t worry…it won’t involve him getting too close, I won’t let him place any kind of finger on me if I can,” Feliciano made sure, such dedication that Ludwig saw it true despite his fears. 

“Did Augusta tell you how many books we should bring?” 

“The most important ones, if we want to bring any others then it’s in our decision, but the less the better, we have to make quite a run after we get them.” 

“What exactly is this plan of escape?” 

“Augusta told me that this castle is the ruins of the old one Khaos used to hold in the heavens, she thinks much of the halls and rooms have remained with some few exceptions. She really hopes the secret passageways didn’t change, some that she created herself back when she was locked in his marriage. One should lead us out of the castle unnoticed, but we have to be quick in reaching the outer field, we can easily be spotted and have Khaos and his men chasing us.” Feliciano was already nervous, a shake that Ludwig tried to calm by placing both his hands on his, raising them and placing on them a kiss, so sweet, so full, Feliciano’s eyes watered with joyful tears. 

“We’ll manage.” 

This was the union he dreamed of having with Ludwig, despite being stuck in this dark castle with such a high menace above them. This was enough of a light, this was enough of a calm to bring them into rest together, sharing the limited space of the bed how they could in their tangled arms and legs, in last kisses against their heads before they settled for once in a night of union, reminder of their childhood, reminder of a new grown chance between them that was bound to start from now.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this chapter done for a week, but it is only now that I managed to find a computer (one of the few working ones in the university) to actually post. There’s still no electricity where I live, no signal and water is limited…we might not have most of these until December (And sometimes I think February). My time to write is still very limited and worst when classes started as well as dealing with matters about my move. Still on hiatus, but I do try to write when I can, just continue to be patient. For those who read The Society of Romulus and Remus and Good Luck Friedrich, I am also in the process of working on the next chapters for them so expect it soon. Hope you enjoy!

What a bliss that innocent night had been, what a rest, what a waking, what a meet of shinning eyes and smiles, even if the darkened brick around them, even if the raging blizzard outside, even if in Khaos’s castle. All that could be ignored, all that can be forgotten when Feliciano could freely let his fingers linger all throughout Ludwig’s face, when Ludwig could thread his own over Feliciano’s arms, their legs still between each other, chatting, laughing as if they could be in some kind of normality back in Berlin or even in Barga. 

“Are you still using those shampoos Mrs. Palmieri made,” Ludwig chuckled against his hair, taking that very familiar scent that had remained just the same as it had been in their childhood. 

“I can’t possibly use any other, none can treat my curls as well. I had her give me an entire box of her bottles before leaving to Berlin,” Feliciano smiled, finding safety in the crook of Ludwig’s neck. 

“The scent fits you really well, plus your hair is still as soft,” he complimented in earnest. 

Feliciano giggled and wrapped his arms strongly around his neck, letting him have as much of his hair as he wanted. 

“When we return to Berlin-” he still hoped, he still believed- “we’ll be staying at Barga on our way, I can have her make you some as well,” he chuckled, letting his fingers trace his lips. 

Ludwig pondered it, before revealing in a smile his acceptance, “how many scents does she have available?” 

“You don’t have to worry about that, Mrs. Palmieri has several, she even has strawberry milkshake.” 

They laughed, wondering how it would seem on Ludwig, joking as things as having Birds flying above his hair trying to take a picking from whatever fruits they thought would be there. One of their fits was interrupted by a quickened knock, having them both sit instantly, with a still secure hold that didn’t let them leave. 

“Your highness, King Khaos and the servants will soon check on you, we have to get going.” There was great urgency in Angela’s voice, one Feliciano knew needed to have immediate heading, no matter the regret in his eyes or how he had slowly released himself from Ludwig, already slumping him into his despairs. 

“I’ll do whatever I can to come here tonight,” Feliciano promised as he stood, stretching and riding of any wronged fold in his clothes. 

Ludwig could only sit, taking Feliciano’s hands, giving him one last grasp of himself and an assurance. “If not, I completely understand, don’t fret so much, I want you to be safe more than anything.” 

Feliciano smiled and nodded in acceptance to his words, giving him one last kiss upon his forehead before settling off, the touch upon the door the signal enough for Angela to omit the keys and give him exit. A last wave and the sun disappeared once again from the room, Pookie giving a meow of miss, extending his paw wanting to have him back. Ludwig petted him, with just the calm he needed himself. 

 

Back to that room of darkness, even with riches, even with slight colors, even with the largeness and the views. It was gloom, it was death, Feliciano could feel constant shivering that had him holding to himself, trying to call out for Augusta within himself as some leaning. Nothing, nothing of her as he had felt before. He sighed and settled off to the bed to try and find some rest before whatever Khaos would ask of him. As he came to that reach, there was a sudden knock that interrupted. Without waiting for his permission, a group of servants made their way inside, stopping in a perfect align to give him a bow to then place the clothes they had brought over one of the near low tables, each by turn leaving the room until Feliciano had the room for himself once again. Hesitant, he made his way to the presented robes and could already feel himself be driven by disgust. All of them were the dark of Khaos’s reign, some tight enough to reveal much of his form, others his own Ace power, as well as others that would reveal too much of his skin, a couple of reds to go along with him and so he knew they were made with himself in mind. Feliciano recoiled, afraid of them as if the king himself was there mocking him, forcing the wear on him. He looked upon his own white robe, still clean, still with Ludwig’s lingering warmth and declared that it was good enough to use, decided, sending glares to what he had brought. 

That afternoon he was asked to join Khaos in one of his study rooms. He was going through some plans of attack he had made with his men’s last mission, adding and fixing, ruin that would surely bring devastation to Feliciano’s people if it worked. Khaos dared to do this while the very arising queen of Hearts was sitting in the very room, taking seating as far from his desk, close to the door, to take his immediate exit as soon as Khaos decreed it. Feliciano could see hinted anger in his eyes once he saw him in the same robe from the day before, clearly showing a disobedience and disapproval in wearing the sickness he had given him. He didn’t mention it, he went on chatting about the strength of his men, their cunning and the power he had given them. Feliciano wanted to mention that if it had all been true, then they wouldn’t have escaped or defeated them as they had done many times, as the very kingdoms subdue them and claimed their victory, but he remained silent, only sending daggers with his eyes, weak ones, none capable of his sweetness, which only made Khaos smile and Feliciano more fearful. 

He was told he would have dinner in his own room for the night, just as Angela came picking him up to take him once again there. On their way, she promised that once he was done eating, she would take him to Ludwig for the night. In the silence that later continued, Feliciano found himself thinking about the books that were in Khaos’s study, useless ones surely, perhaps records or information about the kingdoms he already knew about. If they held any real importance, perhaps he would have felt Augusta nudge at him somehow from within. He gazed to Angela before him, who he supposedly knew as Khaos’s must trusted servant. Perhaps she knew, perhaps she could help. 

“Are there any libraries here?” He asked, trying to sound as if it was a mere curiosity for leisure. 

“Technically three if you count the study room, there’s another one quite close to your room, mostly full of stories and novels, and then there’s the king’s private one.” 

It had to be. 

“Do you know where that private one is?” 

“No, the king doesn’t allow anyone to go there, something about what Augusta had done long ago,” she informed easily. 

“Any hints, any ideas to where though?” He still wondered. 

“None, he doesn’t even talk about it unless he pays it a visit. Whenever he does he locks himself upon his room, so surely he has an opening from there,” she guessed as much, which gave enough of an idea for Feliciano to pin point. 

As scheduled, he had a dinner of ginger noodles, loaf, ricotta, and biscuits, as rich, as fresh as anything he would have in any castle, making Feliciano wonder for a moment what kind of growing or casting the castle was doing to get these ingredients like those of any kingdom. Once he had shown to be done, Angela took him once again to the deepened rooms where Ludwig was imprisoned, both coming to the usual embraces of miss. Angela left them to their privacy and as soon as her footsteps died across the hall, Feliciano removed from the embrace to speak what he had found out. 

“Angela doesn’t know where it is, but she has an idea that it might be somewhere hidden in his room,” 

“His room?” Ludwig seemed insulted, mostly thinking of where Feliciano would have to go, where he could convince and how in such a private room. Feliciano had to shush him, for an angry fire started to burn in Ludwig’s eyes, along with strength and a harshened grip. 

“I told you I can manage it,” 

“Feliciano, it’s his room, who knows what kind of spells are there, what he could do to-” 

Feliciano had to lay a finger upon his lips to shush him. “Just…trust me,” 

“It’s not that I don’t, I’m worried he would lay a single finger on you and I wouldn’t be there to stop it, I can’t let him do anything to you if I’m here.” 

“I’m just as capable of protecting myself.” 

There was a sudden doubt in Ludwig’s eyes, memories of the many times Feliciano depended on him for a save…but then he remembered the times Feliciano did well just by himself, without his guidance, power and being. He took a defeated sigh, looking down to the floor as he kept a tighten hold of Feliciano’s grasp, letting himself accept, truly trust as he knew he could give to him. 

“When are you thinking of coaxing him as you’re planning?” He was beginning to go along. Feliciano alighted as this sudden chance of command, of the plan being his, one he could be confident in. 

“Three days, it’s enough for him to think that I’ve accepted my prison here, as well as some sort of loyalty to him.” 

How Ludwig hated that, shown in the way he grasped harsher at Feliciano’s arms, ever slightly pulling him much closer to himself. 

“I still won’t let him do anything to me,” Feliciano confided, coming into his lean, into his wrap, into the tightening of Ludwig’s arms. 

“As soon as I have the information, I’ll come for you, I can unlock this door and we can go there together,” he promised, a sureness that Ludwig could easily confide in, swaying, kisses upon their heads, distracted then in their fall against the bed, in their rest, away from any doubts, any insecurities. 

 

In the coming three days, Feliciano let himself the routine Khaos had placed for him. It was the same pacing and wandering around the room in the mornings. The afternoons Khaos will find his presence, sometimes to just walk around the halls, letting the dark king point and explain all the architectural and artistry details, which in honesty had Feliciano interested and he listened even if the décor of this place was one he would never prefer or try to create. Others they would sit by the throne room or in the study room, Khaos commanding and speaking about whatever sparked his fancy while Feliciano just remained in his faraway spot, glaring and speaking all the battles in his mind. The nights, it was Ludwig, it was times of speaking that they let lost in the last year, it was caresses, it was leans, it was that love of their dreams, needed to recharge, to survive. 

“I love you,” Feliciano had said once again in a fleeing, both at the brinks of dreams. Ludwig had awakened as if the whole room was shaking, having to convince himself for a while that it was real, that he said them, that he could reply his own “I love you”, that he could hold him closer, that he didn’t have to fight with his own self against this, that he could smile and sleep, knowing, trusting. 

The next day, Feliciano would put his plan into play. As expected, he was called to join Khaos in his study room, so he decided to head on wearing one of the robes the dark king had given him. He settled on a tight one with a long soft cape, his form shown uncomfortably so for the eyes of King Khaos. He had to admit that it was beautifully decorated, with symbols, sewn designs, buttons and fabric that were of riches and wealth. This one had slight touches of red, one Khaos had simply thought would look exquisite on the young arising queen, while Feliciano convinced himself that he wore them because of his kingdom, as a form of reminder of his people and what he would do to assure them a future. When he headed down the halls, following behind Angela, the servants starred on surprise to see that Feliciano had accepted to the wear, confiding in a soon join perhaps, but the fierceness that he tried to keep in his eyes made some think otherwise. He was suddenly nervous when they presented themselves before the doors, waiting for Khaos’s approval of entering, having to settle a breathing pattern, to strengthen his goal and belief that he could persevere, focused on the mission and on the limits. The doors departed and Angela could only give him but gazes of comfort, a smile that was enough of a push to bring him inside once again, all for the gaze of the owner of this castle. He was looking over a map of the entirety of the world, of the four kingdoms, his hand with the high presence of a rich glass, filled well with wine that he took constant sips from, refilling on and on, leaving him ongoing in his drink. He smiled, eyes tracing all over his in delight. 

“How gorgeous,” he complimented, not for a moment leaving his gaze as Feliciano moved forward, hips swaying, graceful, eyes focused on the king, but with a spite that he could not hide easily. 

He took his seating, a close one this time, clear enough as to take every detail of Khaos’s own robe, his glass and his surrounding of strange items. 

“Thank you,” Feliciano at least said gently, hands on his laps, trying to keep his inner stability. 

“What made you decide on this?” He finally placed his glass upon the desk, trying to keep his more forceful focus on the arising queen. 

“It was…pretty and I wanted to test it out…it’s really soft,” Feliciano managed a smile, spreading his hands over him tightly, as part of his play but also because he was nervous and he needed to relieve himself somehow. 

“I’m glad, I hope I get to see you in more of my own outfits,” 

“We’ll see,” he smirked. 

Khaos moved slightly closer, taking sitting on his desk, crossing his own legs while his gaze fell obviously on Feliciano’s, and to his working, he began swaying them. 

“A different one each day,” Khaos suggested. 

“You only gave me five,” 

“I’ll have more made, I have many seamstresses.” 

“And they can make all you wish?” 

“Of course.” 

“What about what I wish?” 

It took Khaos by surprise but he was quite accepted to it, leaning to him with quite an interest. 

“What is it that you wish?” He tempted. 

Feliciano wished many things, all of them exploding through his mind, distracting and clenching as if holding from wishing it all. He wished to get out, he wished to be with Ludwig forever, he wished to be crowned, he wished to be the queen his people wanted and needed, he wished to know more of the ace power he recently discovered, he wished Ludwig wouldn’t be affected by a surge that would change him and Feliciano wished he or anyone else could defeat Khaos. 

As he pretended on a smile while they shared a stare, Feliciano made sure to himself that he would defeat Khaos, that he would see him dead, in honor of all he killed and destroyed, for the other Aces, for Romulus and Augusta. 

Back to the plan, back to the playing. 

“I could…make some designs myself,” Feliciano suggested. 

“Really, what do you have in mind?” 

“Something…powerful, something…seductive and…free,” he practically sang, he lulled, a dreamy haze that he watched proudly as Khaos was caught in. Another lean, closer, he was now right before Feliciano and he knew that from there he had to be careful. 

“I like these ideas,” Khaos smirked. 

“Yet…there needs to be more…I wished I could know more…I wished I could add something to match along with my stay here, to perhaps something of your own magnitude.” Feliciano wore that dashing smile that would have all he wanted swaying and loving, to fall to his belief and his want. 

“I am here to offer it,” Khaos confided. 

“What can you offer?” 

“All the information you need…symbols, spells, power, design, even color, it’s all at my fingertips.” He knew he could omit it surely. 

“It…can’t be so easily conjured like that…” 

“It can, I know everything,” 

“Do you really?” 

“Of course, my mind is a powerful one, it can hold it all,” 

“Can it truly?” Feliciano bit and licked his lips, exalting their glow, their softness, holding down from Khaos angering, from assaulting at such doubts. 

“It can…as well as I can call on it whenever I wish,” 

“How so?” 

Khaos hesitated for a moment, but it was forgotten when Feliciano blinked those big bright brown eyes with shimmering long eyelashes. 

“A library, not just any from your castles or public halls, no, this one, was given to my sister and I by the very universe,” he played out to wonder and Feliciano feigned into it, showing interest as if it was the very first time he was hearing about it. 

“Everything, absolutely everything about the very creation of existence, of magic, every secret, every detail that you didn’t think possible. The universe didn’t leave anything without my knowing,” he smiled proudly, he relished in it, as if the very universe was currently embracing him. 

“It…cannot be real…the Aces, our kings, queens, jacks and people should have held this as well, we…deserved this knowledge,” Feliciano slipped, disobeyed, uttering an inner annoyance. 

“I wasn’t going to accept it.” Sudden darkness, fierce anger, like he was calling upon shadows to strengthen his stature. Feliciano had to hold himself from shivering, trembling, from screaming out a new wish to leave. 

“I don’t believe such things should be handed to just anyone, it’s only right the first ever entity that was created should hold it and decide its wish of it. Perhaps it’s better, perhaps it avoids having the very universe collapse.” He rubbed his hands as if erasing his anger, bringing back his seductive calm, his walk, his circling around Feliciano. 

“Like you wouldn’t do the same,” Feliciano dared once again, but to his surprise, Khaos only smiled, turned to him unperturbed. 

“I have use for this world, Feliciano, I wouldn’t harm it so harshly.” He showed a sadistic smile that Feliciano grew weak to. 

“What could possibly be in there that could help you take such power and control?” Feliciano rolled his eyes, leaning back into the cushion, extending his legs, up and down, the form and movement one Khaos couldn’t ignore, couldn’t avoid the licking of his lips and his approach. 

“I told you…everything,” he whispered with a breath as he leaned, close enough for Feliciano to feel every tingling, every alert. 

“Show me,” Feliciano whispered back, softly and enchanting, daring that closeness that brought their faces inches of clear details. It was beauty that Khaos couldn’t stand, that he wanted, and if meant giving him this for a chance of having him in his grasps, he obeyed. 

 

Khaos’s room was all the imperialized darkness that Feliciano was expecting, a largeness, an intimidation that seemed to hide openings to more than whatever Feliciano’s mind could extend of what this place was. Luxury, richness, only the best, only the outmost beauty, Khaos smiled, knowing that Feliciano would make a nice addition when the time came. For now the arising Queen kept his space as Khaos reached a large empty wall, with nothing but the usual dark curtains that framed every area. He extended his arm, he chanted words of his language that Feliciano did his best to remember well, along with his movements, along with the design of lights that appeared until a single line appeared, the one that Khaos pulled until a new dark space opened for him. He smiled in finality, like everything was already cleared while Feliciano was still finding some kind of hint of what he wanted to see. 

“Come,” he offered his arm for Feliciano to take, but he refused, instead just offering closeness, with a nod and a smile that was enough for Khaos to start the embark that he followed. 

Much like the descend of the ruins where Augusta’s relics were kept at the bottom of the Clubian castle, it was a dark tunnel of nothingness, steps that went deeper down, the only sound being the echo of the steps they took. Even if he was with Khaos, Feliciano felt deeply alone, craving for a hold, one he knew that Khaos could give, but he rather not, in this moment he rather depend on himself, a show he did by wrapping his own arms around himself as he felt the air become more humid. It was not the kind of air he expected, especially from a library. Intricate columns soon carved the space, a turn around that welcomed them into the official entrance. It was smaller than what Feliciano was expecting, a squared space that he could walk around in a small instant, but it did pile high, the bottom cushioned quite well, homey and inviting. Feliciano honestly did not seem to mind the thought of having a nice cup of coffee here, especially since it wasn’t so foreboding with the various colors that decorated. Its heights ended at a top light at the ceiling, surely from the white of the snow outside, helping in illuminating along with the torches that lite the books that reigned down, ancient, old, seeming to shine with the most precious jewels or even stars. 

Feliciano did not expect to actually be wondered by it, nearing, the first book he spot being one that explained all kinds of Ace symbols, their meaning, power and why were they imprinted on an Ace. Feliciano had to hold himself from taking it out of its shelf, as Khaos obviously kept a sharp eye on him, instead letting his eyes swim across all kinds of topics. How the passing of spirits worked after death, how to control the very seasons, how to time manipulate, how to create life, even how to reestablish a world that has gone through ultimate destruction. All excellent things, but not exactly what he should be looking for, what he should take. 

“Like I said, everything,” Khaos made clear once again, pointing to even the ones at the very top. He surprisingly let Feliciano in his wandering, feigning impression and curiosity, hiding his determination to find what he was looking for. He tried to keep his exaltation when he found one of powers that passed by generation, remembering well where it was located before he found another one explaining all kinds of bursts that could occur during a universal alignment. There was a volume of four books, Feliciano seeing that it was written by Pisa herself, for all kinds of powers Aces held and their explanations. There was another collection of books about universal power, the largest of the hand of creation, another of dark curses, surely for what Ludwig held. Truly everything was here as Khaos had said…and as Augusta had said. 

He had one part, he knew where it was, it was a matter of looking for an escape, of running, of heading out. The expectation, that coming glow was enough to alight him in a shine, one Khaos found irresistible, that brought him close, an extending of arms, in a reach, knowing what it wanted and how to grasp. Feliciano felt him loomed, moving just in time, in a quick swift, trying to pretend that he was interested in the red scale of a book that had to do with the creation of all the animals and creatures. Feliciano kept smiling to him as if to show no wrongness, his usual innocence that didn’t beg for explanation and thus Khaos fell into, not asking. 

“This is truly wonderful,” Feliciano complimented, with honest awe, moving away, finding whatever book in the furthest reach to keep finding his escape. 

“I’m glad for your fancy, have you seen enough?” He still had other plans and at least he had shown him what he wanted, hoping as a form of coaxing for a soon opening. 

“More than enough, thank you so much,” he had some decency to at least tell him, the only time he brought himself closer willingly. 

Khaos smiled, coming close to his own reach expecting, but as quickly did Feliciano move and turned towards the exit, with smiles of normalcy that would be compliant to whatever new turn Khaos would bring them into. Khaos still craved for that chance, still knew it would appear sometime and thus he was calm, he accepted, he moved along. The darkening clutches would soon wrap themselves around the arising queen’s figure and he would soon enjoy every grasp for himself.  



	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two months of dealing with no electricity and signal, stressing over my move, I finally have managed to update! Greetings from Ludwig’s country, where things are settled enough for me to now have some time to write. I really, really, really, really apologize for the time it took me, things were honestly still very difficult and things in Puerto Rico are still as bad as I left them. But now expect some…semblance of normality to my updates, hope that you’re still interested, there’s still SO MUCH left to go. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: There’s an attempt of rape in this chapter. ONLY AN ATTEMPT. I can spoil and say that it will be the only time in FATKOH it will happen. I have marked a ‘*’ to signify where it starts and ends for those who are uncomfortable and don’t want to read it.

If they were going to escape, Feliciano had to clear a lot of things before they settled themselves on such a mission. 

With some ounce of freedom, Khaos having entrusted him enough to let him walk on his own, Feliciano kept a faithful watch on how the movements of the castle worked. He took notice of all the few guards and where they were located, the schedules of the servants, including Angela, all openings, all windows, doors, their nearing to the ground and what kind of leverage they could give to two people who would climb down with a heavy load of books of the highest importance. He smiled to all he passed by, trying to feign that his eyes weren’t gazing to whatever cranny, whatever light, whatever item that could help. 

After he was sure of his inspection, he settled on his next focal point, and that was finding the places Augusta had told him about. Luckily much of the castle remained in the same structure it had been long ago when it was in the heavens, marred, some pillars leaning out of place or halls blocked, but just in Augusta’s words. He settled with searching for the most hidden one, one of those many that was blocked by debris of centuries. Using a slight amount of his power, he moved the rubble away, granting him entrance to the elder walls coated in age, felt and scented strongly in the humid air and heavy cold. Luckily the cape he wore provided warmth, taking and wrapping it well on his figure. 

He inspected the hall around him, making sure he wasn’t followed, no spying eyes, no other lingering presence, before he dared set forward into this new hell, ready to face the freezing, perhaps danger, but overall a sure chance. With his magic, he rose the parts once again to close, no proof of his presence and confident no one would spot him or follow behind. Decided, he continued, finding nothing but the same extend, the same humidity, the occasional crack of white that drifted heavy cold air and the light of snow that blasted upon the castle eternally. He panicked whenever it seemed that the walls shook, bits of pebbles falling right by his head, along with the same rumble of hurried steps moving above, shouts, in the darkened language, surely of general and commanders training their men or moving them about the castle. Perhaps he was down below the training grounds and it made him panic. Was this really the safest route? Under the grounds of dangerous men who he was sure would not give a care if they had to smash across the floors to reach them, capture and bring them the worst for their try. He could hear them, even their whispers, even their gossip and noted to remind Ludwig that if this was the route they chose, they had to be quiet until they found their opening…which Feliciano hadn’t found yet. He had to force himself to continue, more determined on silencing his steps, which only made him slow, agitated, especially as it turned colder, darker, his hands having to feel the dampened walls to continue to have his leverage. 

Soon he was in the gulf of utter darkness, not a glimpse of light, all escapes away from his vision, only but his forward, only but his straight through, until he bumped, until it ended. He met with another wall surely, of tightly stacked bricks, large from what he could caress and without a breeze to spare from the outside. No matter what he pushed, no matter whatever small line spaces he tried to get in between, there wasn’t any budging, any new light, any chance of air or a sureness that Feliciano now thought was wrong to depend on. 

It couldn’t be this easy, Khaos must have sealed everything off decades ago, the design must have surely changed in the move from the heavens, there was no way it could be here, there was- focus and keep looking. 

He felt that whisper, felt her voice, her presence linger oh so sweetly around him for mere seconds, falling to her command, her trust. Breathe and go forward as he had done, as he had learned, as he needed to be. 

Like magnets calling for their meet, the very wall seemed to drag his hands forward to a center, to a recognize, an instant warmness, an embrace that seemed to say: “Welcome back, our dear Ace.” An alight of red, a heart symbol glowed, spreading, unlocking and then it was gone. Nothing instantly happened and Feliciano was worried that whatever this was just didn’t work properly. In a sigh he pushed his hands slightly forward and there was light, the bricks…floating away, in a disarray, but maintaining close enough to the side walls that held it, trying the best they could to lessen the storm that began to enter. 

The large white expanse, the surrounding snow-covered hills, a passage right between that was perfect, in the distance dark spots, surely of the dark men who were scouting, looking for a new escape or a new attack on the recently strengthened field. Feliciano let his boots step on the crunch of ice, daring testing foots forward to the harsh cold, the bricks flying away, but maintaining still in the area waiting for their close. Feliciano wrapped his arms around himself stronger, murmuring heat spells and turning to gaze upward to the largeness and intimidation of the dark castle. The tunnel he just went through was actually quite far off from the building, some towers even hazed by the storm, which meant that it would make their escape less noticeable, they would probably think them dots of their men. 

He took one last glance to the distance, only visible through a small part between the pass, his eyes trying to extend as far as the wall of trees that stood at the other side of the field. Of their side, of their belong and where they needed to return. It was a fearsome distance, Feliciano could already feel the strain in his legs, of the hurry and force they would surely have to take. 

There was a sudden echo of a shout, instantly straining Feliciano to a shocked halt, leaning into a fetal position hoping he could be mistaken for a rock to whoever was shouting in the area. As the minutes passed on, the shouts continued, Feliciano watching in between the strong wind that hit for the source, but the more he focused his hearing, the more he realized that it was coming from inside the castle. He remembered the training grounds he walked under, the shouts approving that it was in fact what he thought, Feliciano even managing to spot some men marching as others lead. He had to go back inside before someone noticed, slow, practically crawling, until finally he felt under him the stone, the bricks following behind him in quite an elegant assemble, closing, adjusting back to its earlier fortitude, back into the pitch darkness, to some sense of inner walled heat, to a hiding that let Feliciano breathe and relax into the area. 

He was sure of an exit now, they had a way, now it was telling Ludwig, now it was getting the books. 

He made his way to the cellars, first time without Angela’s guidance, onward without a care of who would notice. He was desperate to say, desperate to formulate something to get them out as soon as possible. Now that there was something, now that they could head out, the darkened walls seemed to get blacker, seemed to taunt him more and he couldn’t take it much longer. He practically smashed himself upon the door, for a moment dizzying, but it was enough to remind him that this door was locked and needed key. To hell with it, he laid his hands on it, worked on another heating spell like the ones he had used constantly to bring him warmth, letting it melt under his touch until it fell uselessly to the floor, granting him instant access to the room. It startled both Ludwig and Pookie, who stood when they noticed the hurriedness Feliciano came in with, not bothering to even close the door behind him, only wanting Ludwig’s embrace, his strong arms around him, his callous hands tracing over this new darkened fabric. Pookie offered to close the door, then settling himself on Feliciano’s shoulder as Ludwig lulled him in simple sways, silent for now, just letting this all relax the brunet enough until he reminded, until he jolted in hurry. 

“I found a hidden escape route!” He announced quite excitedly, for once a smile, giddiness close enough to force Ludwig into a join of jumps and dances. 

“You-you did?” Ludwig was honestly surprised. 

“Mhm! And I found the library, it was in Khaos’s room!” 

“Did he do anything to you?” He feared, letting a hand trace on his face, trying to bring comfort to whatever horridness he tried to do. 

“I didn’t let him! I told you I could do it! He fell easily and I even got the code to entering!” 

“And just by… seducing him?” 

“Mhm.” Innocent, cute, a childish smile that brought a lot of questions to Ludwig. 

“Are you…serious?” 

“Yes! Now all we have to do is hurry up and plan something to get out of here quick!” He determined, more so in the way he grasped harshly to Ludwig’s hand. 

“How much time are you allowed to be here?” 

“I’m staying the night with you like I always do!” Especially when they had to plot something like this. 

“We won’t miss a single detail then,” Ludwig leaned, letting a smile, enough to prove that they would work out something together. They would have an outing soon. 

“I can’t wait to leave and stop wearing stuff like this!” Feliciano held disgustingly to the cape of his wear. 

“I can’t wait to rip it off you!” Ludwig let himself the furies of the moment, only to realize late what exactly it was he said, paralyzing him, leaving Feliciano in a blushing deep red.

“I mean um…yeah I would rip it off you, but not in that way, I mean, maybe one day when, okay um, if you want, now is not the moment, not that you’re not alluring right now, um….uh…um…” only stuttering and gibberish continued, the red in his pale cheeks worsening, making him shine adorably to Feliciano, who chuckled so enchantingly. 

“Ludwig…in the right moment, I’ll let you rip anything you want off me.” 

Ludwig couldn’t believe he let himself doubt that seduction of the highest charm…or that he could stay standing or even manage to continue speaking on about their plans afterwards. 

 

That morning, just at the dullest gleam of light began announcing what they could tell as day in that prison, Feliciano took a silent peek to the hall as his awakening. There was no one, no whisper, no steps, no energy, he could move forward, sparring Ludwig one last smile before he headed off, door shut, the lock burned to a crisp on the floor and Feliciano just hoped that he could keep Angela distracted enough to not check this area. He settled off trying to find the said woman, worried to not spot her through the early busying of the servants, guards and soldiers. He ended up finding her in one of the upper floors, on a nice comfort area showcasing the everlasting storm, settled well with a book on her lap, reading in a tranquility that made her shine like any other human. 

She did not deserve to serve this castle, Khaos or to even be cursed as something of his creation. He really wished he could do something to liberate her of this, offer her a promise, but he couldn’t now, he didn’t know what kind of future he could give her, how he could manage to escape with not only Ludwig and Pookie but also her. Would they accept her in the kingdoms if they did manage out? Could he show that she could prove herself worthy no matter being those of the dark? Could she be happy? Would she even accept leaving this tyranny that she has been enforced for centuries as her normal? Could he confide in telling her his and Ludwig’s plan? No matter, he would try to give her what he could, he just needed to formulate better how exactly he was going to do it. The time would appear, the chance would be given anew, Feliciano was confident, but for now, he had to fulfill a dire mission. 

The breaths he took in preparation were enough to startle Angela from her reading, an honest smile in welcome to the arising queen’s presence, no annoyance in the close of her book, actually quite excited to be able to speak to him. 

“Your highness, good morning, is there something I can do for you?” 

“Oh no, don’t fret about it, I was meaning to ask if you’ve had breakfast this morning.” 

“I’ve mentioned it to you, your highness, but I’m not allowed to unless King Khaos approves.” 

Feliciano rolled his eyes and gave a small groan, “I won’t permit it, come on, let’s go get some stuff from the kitchen and we can share in my room.” Angela actually turned giddy, setting her book aside and not showing any other negations as she followed behind the other. 

In the usual hides they took when doing something against Khaos’s wishes, they reached the kitchen, stealing away some bread, cheese, fruits and yogurts before they headed off and found a morning and evening in Feliciano’s assigned room. They ate, they chatted as if they had been good friends for years, such topics as Feliciano talking about Ludwig’s muscles and Angela teasing him about it. They laughed, holding such an opening and connection that by the time lunch came, Feliciano offering Angela one of the cherry drinks he took, he felt bad for adding the sleeping liquid he had gotten from the kitchen, settling her off to sleep in a matter of minutes. She seemed so relaxed, so comfortable, Feliciano wondering about the last time she had such a fulfilling sleep. He settled her to rest on his bed, making sure she was well covered as well as that her head laid comfortably on the pillows, settling one last note under her sash before he was ready, out into the halls to go on with the next part. If things went as they hoped, that note would be the last Angela would see of the arising queen. 

Feliciano took his usual stride down the halls, eyes alert and focused, wanting to seem unsuspecting for any guard or servant he met, but for Pookie and Ludwig to send him a proper signal of their reach. By the end of the hall, near to what would be the upward that would lead to the tower where Khaos’s room was located, Feliciano spotted the familiar little winged lion, taking circling flights around a pillar, glowing upon seeing its master. It would have quickly dashed into Feliciano’s welcoming arms if it wasn’t for the sudden hand that took a grasp of its tail, pulling him back to their settled hiding. Once Feliciano reached, he spotted Ludwig, unscathed yet still as hesitant, not daring to leave the shadows of this particular pillar until they were sure of their surroundings. 

“Any guards?” Feliciano questioned in a whisper. 

“There were some pacing earlier, their rounding was just as you said, I easily moved around them,” he was proud. 

“Are you sure no one spotted you?” 

“Positive.” 

“Great, now come on, before somebody realizes you left your cellar or a servant catches us.” Feliciano took his arm and lead him upward, their next destination and one step forward to their liberating. They were cautious, they peeked through every hall, making sure of its vacancy before they headed on, easy steps, slow, unsounding, a repeat until Feliciano stopped them before a familiar door, one of the most imperial in the castle, in solitude, surprisingly no other in the area but the three of them. 

“Are you sure Khaos is not here?” 

“Angela told me he’s focused in his study room right now and there’s a big chance he won’t leave until dinner,” 

“We still have to hurry,” 

“I know,” Feliciano breathed, both shaking as they stood rather fearful before the doors, as if awaiting some kind of trap, a shout, anything that would stop them that very moment, but it never came. 

Sure, Feliciano simply worked with the locks of the room with his magic and pushed open the doors, not so quick as to not let any of the hinges resound soundly, just a mere thing for only this hall to hear. They were inside, Feliciano instantly hurrying to the empty wall that he knew led forward to the library while Ludwig and Pookie took watch of this room for the first time, distracted to not have noticed as Feliciano practiced the spell in a whisper, even the movements of his hands, awaiting until Ludwig was by his side to properly do it. A breath, an alight, a release of his power, the words, the magic, lighting up as to be expected, once again taking familiarity of Augusta’s magic, which it took with comfort and welcome to this new holder, her great grandson. 

It opened, they couldn’t believe, perplexed in the spot, meeting this new void only with their stature and silence. 

“Come on,” Feliciano confided, leading both in the descend, torches alighting their movement and the doors closing behind, leaving them truly alone in the room, with safety and time to be able to choose what they wanted to bring with them. 

Ludwig made sure to be close, always one step behind Feliciano, guarding him over whatever suddenness could occur, ready to defend away, even if said person was practically skipping his way down the stairs. 

They were so close, so close! 

Finally they reached the bottom, the library igniting in the colors Ludwig did not expect to see, wondered, mouth agape as he took in its shine, wondering if it was possible to just bring all of this with them. Feliciano was distracted himself in that very thought and it was actually Pookie who reminded with his hurrying flight around them, insisting, they still didn’t know what could happen. Feliciano took out two bags he had hidden under his cape, one for Ludwig, one for himself, enough a sign for both to begin, to search through, pick and take. 

The hand of creation, Ace power, generational power, curses, universal alignment, monsters, war strategies, dark magic, they even ended up bringing one of spells, so many unknown ones that Ludwig couldn’t hold his curiosity about. He let himself open one of them, quickly going over the lines that took his major interest, especially ones that could be omitted through simple mind lengths for when your body was incapacitated. Lost he was in his reading he didn’t notice as Feliciano filled his bag to completion, determined to have more than enough as Ludwig surely did…that was until he spotted him distracted in pages. 

“Ludwig!” Feliciano couldn’t believe he was actually scolding him to hurry, startling the blond enough to a closing of the book, placing it in the bag and continuing with whatever pickings he could still squeeze in. Even Pookie joined, taking some that he seemed to transfer into the jewels of his head as some sort of saving, Feliciano hoping he could later release them once needed. 

No other book took Feliciano’s or Ludwig’s interest afterwards and their bags were now heavy enough with more than necessary. Determined, they placed them on their shoulders, ready for the run to the hidden tunnel that would bring them out. 

“You got everything?” Ludwig made sure. 

“Let’s go!” Feliciano hurried them, quickly taking their upward without another distraction. 

They were just beginning and already they were panting under the heavy weight of the bags, mixed along with their anxiousness and begging for a freedom that was there, so close, so close. There was the door, there was their exit out of the darkness, into a new light, closer, closer, closer. Khaos’s eyes met them as soon as they were out, impending them, glaring with such a scold stronger than whatever their parents had used in their growth. 

“How rude,” he simply said, motioning his hands with magic that was easy for him, in an instant pushing them against the wall, frozen and hanging, their bags falling, the books spreading upon the floor and easily revealing what they had taken. Khaos only tsk as he saw them before him, pushing some aside with his foot as he came closer to where he had them strained to the wall, not giving them the peace to let a single movement free, using his magic to only pain them for every breath and every spot of blood that moved through their bodies. Groans resounded, whimpers, aches, melodies to the dark king, who dared to smirk before them. 

“After I grant you my hospitality, this is how you repay me,” he reprimanded, enjoying the spectacle their anguish showed. 

“I should have seen this coming, this shouldn’t be surprising me, but I do admit I was rather blinded, Feliciano was just so delectable to deny,” he admitted as much, letting them fall, slamming them hard against the floor, coughs joined along in their cringing. 

“I really did not think you would both go this far, I thought I finally had you both easily in my grasp, but you are just like Romulus and Augusta, so eager to pester and anger me at no limits or restrains, really, what disrespect.” 

A new weight laid on them, like a heavy waterfall pushing them harder against the floor, leaving them breathless. “You forget that I am also a god, you forget that I was here before those lousy Aces, that you both wouldn’t have even existed if it wasn’t by my doing. I am an entity of the universe, I am not to be messed with, I am not to make a fool of.” His voice roared, adding to the crush that seemed to be breaking Ludwig and Feliciano’s bones. 

It was hard to do any kind of flexing, even at their neck did it seem to crack to the worst, bounded to be statues with deplorable fates if this falling aura continued. How Feliciano managed to be able to turn his head, going against any more forceful restraints of magic, he thought had to do with pure conviction. He would not let himself be handed so easily, he still held belief in breaking out, in showing, in doing anything, something to prove stronger than this choke Khaos had of them. It was truly proud until he noticed that Khaos wasn’t alone, finally noticing the body that he held from the back of her dress. Feliciano knew she was unconscious, her familiar black hair falling down to hide her face, her body showing that slump of defeat, with no life, gone, splayed on the ground clearly uncaring to the darkened king that held her. Feliciano’s eyes began to salt with pain, biting his lip to hide both the groan of pain and despair over Angela. 

“What…what did you do to her?” He somehow managed to growl, somehow managed to anger, show through no matter. 

Khaos was impressed once again with the young arising queen, smirking, first of all raising a little note that he hid well in the palm of his hand. It was the note Feliciano had left her, letting her know of his escape with Ludwig, thanking her for everything she did, apologizing for his brash leaving and promising to one day set her free from Khaos’s clutches. 

Feliciano froze, he stuttered as if trying to find some kind of excuse, but the note was free for Khaos, watching as he easily let it burn to a crisp in his hand, the ashes of it flying away just as he had dropped the lifeless body on the floor. Feliciano gave a panic shout, trying to ease himself closer in some kind of saving, but it was then as her hair was moved out of place that he saw the horror of paled skin, darkened vines pumping to her darkened eyes, lips and any rose that once made her lively. 

“This is not as pitying as I thought.” A simple snap of his power and she began to crumble away in the same ashes, as easy as the note, as useless as garbage, away and Khaos as uncaring, no matter what she had been to him once. 

Feliciano clawed, let the tears taint his cheeks well, the sight causing a thirst that wouldn’t let him scream his mourns, wouldn’t let him send blame to this monster. A monster, a monster, he’s a monster, Feliciano glared true in his eyes, sharp and vengeful even in his limp on the floor. 

“You-you-you’re awful!” He managed to spat, nothing to Khaos, it only made him grin that sickening way. 

“I only do what’s necessary to protect my castle and all its belongings,” he simply said, excusing it lightly. 

*

Ludwig and Feliciano did not expect him to suddenly push Ludwig back unto the wall, Feliciano thrown in just the same harsh towards the single bed in the room, his body jumping slightly before Khaos deepened him more into the fabrics and pillows. 

Suddenly the force was gone, instead a different kind of caging that left them both perplexed, managing to stand, wanting to run, but with each try Khaos just pushed them more into their decided surface. 

“I’ve grown impatient,” he stated. With another flick, a dark binding wrapped itself around Ludwig’s torso, sticking him into place on his spread on the wall, his face forced into the frontal looking of the room, on nothing else but on the bed Feliciano tried to break himself from. Khaos turned to the bed, a sickening smirk that made Feliciano tremble excessively, fearing what could come, trying to push himself away, away from those eyes that traced on him so disgustingly. 

Khaos paced toward the bed rather slowly, with a hunting intent, but it was different from that of violence and blood, it was another kind of subjugation that had even the nails on Feliciano’s toes shaking. Ludwig began to understand, dread coming in, fists intensifying and the force of his body continuing in his try for an outing. He had to, he had to, no matter how the binds crushed him more with each push and extend, he had to get out! 

“Don’t look so scared, just yesterday you seemed rather eager for something like this,” he sneered, his knees meeting with the edge of the bed, bringing himself closer to that adoring heat, his eyes traversing as he wanted, forcing with his mind to leave him as he was, already enough of a delight, if even the tears that slowly began to coat his eyes. 

“As dashing as you look in my robes, I think you would look better without them,” he smirked, raising his hand yet again. A snap and just like that Feliciano found himself draped in only but his long undershirt, loose, opened across his chest for Khaos to lick his lips at, a hand reaching. 

“No…no…no, no, no, no!” Feliciano began to shout as the tears began to fall with his desperation, moving away, but he was well tied with magic, hands now above him, his legs not bothering even if he willed them to kick. 

“Leave him alone! Don’t you dare!” Ludwig handed his own shouts, baring even teeth as he continued in his try to pull out. 

“Pipe down and enjoy from what you’re about to see, you can learn a thing or two, lucky you are that I even let you watch,” he smirked, hands now over the petite man, his breath powerful enough to make Feliciano’s entire body shiver, for his whimpers to be clear, his heaving more potent and it all fueled Khaos in his want, in his prepare, already beginning to unzip his own robe, coming in to take that scent that was sweet, even powerful with traces of his Ace blood. He needed him his, instant, all and for that damn Heartian prince to see and break with the joy he was to take. 

“No…no, please, don’t! Don’t! Don’t touch me!” Feliciano tried to command, his voice trying to go over any force, any continuing potent. 

“Don’t you dare come any closer!” Ludwig joined, his own body beginning its own hurt the stronger he tried to weight upon his bonds. 

“You’re both in no position to tell me what to do. I’ll take what I want how I want it,” was the last he would say, the intent clear and sure, a single hand reaching to land on Feliciano’s cheek, tracing it rather lightly down the soft expand of his neck and over to his clear chest. Simple, yet already so haunting, so breaking, whimpers being the only thing that managed to grant movement to Feliciano, tears reddening his features as if Khaos was tracing him with burning fire. 

*

Ludwig did not want a touch, he promised himself not a single finger on him and already that simple movement flared, it was enough to fury, it was enough for his mind to expand, to find, to remember. Deep he found his concentration, deep he went for a sort of help and deep it was he found it. It was dark, it was new, it was unfamiliar, but just enough, just what he needed. He submerged his mind in it, he grasped it, he took instant use of it, feeling an assurance, an acceptance, in fact, it insisted Ludwig to its use, a new familiarity away from Augusta’s…was it…? The magic was flaring, it was arising, it was attacking too quick for him to take notice of this new presence. Like a cut in time it pierced, right through Khaos, a large pillar of utter blackness, solid, smooth and even going through the bed on to the floor below. The space it took was large, enough of a stab that would have killed instantly any human. On a god it worked as a paralyzing, eyes blank, left stranded in that last predatory position with only but the start of surprise and shock on his lips. A drop of blood or two would leak and coat the sheets of the bed, even on Feliciano, who still whimpered, still shook and let the rest of his tears fall freely as himself. He could move his hands, his legs, his body, and the first thing he did was raise his palm to simply wallow over the large relief, but flowing still with confusion over what just happened, unsure, still fearing the cage, the worst that was to come. Ludwig had dropped then as the magic wore off, landing and already sprinting towards the bed, easily pushing Khaos frozen figure aside to get to Feliciano, who instantly raised his arms and Ludwig picked him up, both embracing out their relief, Ludwig not minding at all the shoulder that tainted in tears, rubbing his hands over his back as he continued in his mess, shushing and even kissing his head to assure. 

“I’m here, I’m here, it’s over, you’re safe,” he constantly repeated in sweet whispers that drove Feliciano to hold tighter, his hands joined in the caressing of their bodies, uncaring to his half-dressed state and whatever blood fell on him. 

Ludwig, Ludwig, Feliciano just wanted Ludwig. 

Yet there was still an urgency, they couldn’t remain like this longer, they had to make due. 

“We don’t have much time,” Ludwig hurried, helping Feliciano to stand, to calm his shaking enough, handing and even helping him dress in parts of his own robe, taking even curtains or fabrics from around the room to give a more protective wrap for the cold they were sure to take soon. 

“Did you…did you kill him?” Feliciano wondered as they finished with the last zip, still hunted by just looking at Khaos’s frozen figure. 

“No…” Ludwig sounded disappointed, but with quite a sigh of relief to have at least done something to stop him. “It probably just paralyzed him, we only have eight minutes before the magic wears off, we have to hurry.” 

No more consolations, no more stranded eyes and figures, they hurried to once again pick up the books, hurling them in their bags in a mess that in another situation would have annoyed Ludwig, but feeling the timer seeming to ring from Khaos’s mid falling body was anguish that just pushed them enough until the bags were well in their backs and they could hurry off into the halls. They left the doors swung open in carelessness, letting it even rung eerily across the halls, hoping their steps were enough to drown it. They had to make do with this silence, they had to run and make their way across the halls with no disarray yet of Khaos’s orders, news and even fury that they knew would be at a peak once he was released. 

They didn’t care over the occasional wondering timid servant who would surely eye them warily, instantly setting a haste to Khaos’s room to inform, only to find him in his cage and surely ring an alarm that will fill this castle in a hunt. They had to be at least out in the snow by then. 

They made it to the rubble that covered their exit with no one behind them, but Feliciano wasn’t going to let it leave them in any clearing of what could potentially happen. In a strong blast, everything was gone, louder than either had been expecting, surely calling and revealing. They could hear faraway calls, shouts in the darkened language, surely pointing and heading their direction. They bolted, running into the tunnel unfearful of the darkness, dreading more what could come to meet them from behind, only being led by a glow Pookie omitted to keep them from tripping or hitting against any sudden curve it took. 

 

Back in the room, now filled with fretting servants who moved about trying to free their master from such a dark point right through him, the magic was now starting to disperse, slowly, like raising embers until Khaos was once again granted movements, blinks, snarls and an easy standing on the ground if even leaned and trying to regain the breaths of his human body. 

“Your majesty!” All of them exclaimed, coming close to offer whatever kind of help. 

He only continued to burn a new potent, fisting his hands the more he came to the realization that Feliciano wasn’t beneath him, that Ludwig wasn’t on the wall and that they were off with his books, elsewhere, escaping. 

“Master?” Another dared to come close, even to put a hand on his shoulder. The mere movement was enough of an awakening for their king to reach his arm and grab roughly on the servant’s neck, who instantly began choking, but did nothing to release knowing that he could make it worst. 

“Get them…”he began to growl, still regaining. 

“Ge-get…get who-who sir?” 

“Who else would you expect? That prince and his useless queen! Get them! Send everybody! Now! Before they get any further! They cannot leave this field!” He shouted, he fierced, throwing the servant to the floor in an uncaring swing, for now paining at any further step he took, still continuing in his lean, forcing more magic to heal. The servants in the meantime ran off with their commands while their master prepared himself to act. 

 

There was no time for wonder, for curious questions, a single stop was threatening enough, so when the wall opened at Feliciano’s touch, the bricks flying off into the blizzard, neither of the runners hesitated, they passed through at the first opening, into the crush of ice underneath them, the strong wind hitting, cold choking and rampage footsteps behind them. 

The walls of the field, they repeated to themselves, their eyes only set on its far distance in the horizon, between the hills, their feet forcing in its push, trying to ignore the shouts, the roar, the coming behind them. They should have expected for this to not be easy, should have expected a throw, the lance of dark magic hoping to pierce any of the fugitives, landing in a heavy shake on the ground that caused Feliciano to stumble, momentarily hitting his knee on the ground before Ludwig helped him up, holding his hand and leading him forward despite how harsh the steps now became. 

They kept raining on them, making them evade in zigzags that distracted, smoke rising that seemed to hide the passage, but Pookie kept emitting his light, kept guiding forward for them to pass through yet undamaged through all the assaults. 

It was just as they had the walls of the hills surrounding them that one lance was thrown well enough ready to land on their heads, but Ludwig was quick, he had a spell under his breath ready, creating a quick protecting field that had the lance bouncing off the opposite direction, landing instead on men that were coming close, making them drop, disorientate, a new smoke that instead helped Ludwig and Feliciano in advancing more. 

“We have to attack back,” Ludwig realized, letting himself think of other ideas. 

Feliciano silently agreed, looking back to notice how that last trick gave them better distance from the men. 

As they approached the exit of the passage, then now into the last expanse, as Feliciano noticed vicious men begin to appear through the haze, he recalled an old spell, one of the ones he had used on the walls of the attack on Washington. He started it with a goal of reaching more, intense, burn, fire, he had to remind he had ace magic, he had the hand of creation, he could make it large as needed be. The push he threw back was enough to light up the entire passage, the jets aiming well, the smoke, even the flakes, reaching as high as to make the field alight in disturbance. The impression in Ludwig’s eyes as they were finally out of the cage of the hills and into the last they needed to traverse made quite a pride glint in Feliciano’s eyes, managing a smile, a smirk in Ludwig’s direction, more relief as the wall came closer. 

It didn’t last, they should have been expecting men awaiting outside the hills who had already received the message. They shouted, many insults, many just battle roars to form as a sort of intimidation. It scared, it made them tremble, fear shone once again in their eyes. They came closer, they gripped their hands once again as a last sign of belief, as a sort of planning and agreeing. 

As the groups of either side combined to crash on them, the royals gave a high jump, letting some men crash between themselves, then kick away any sword or spear away with strong forces, blasting away whatever sudden magic they could against any clear weakened spot on the men. They used their falls, their bodies, even their weapons as stones to jump forward, until they could land in the secureness of white ground, for now focusing on avoiding any kind of lunge and just running on ahead. 

So close, so close, so close. 

The knowing of their proximity seemed to taunt their bodies, weakening, breaths wavering, how they could duck and move around throws and advancing men was surely their perseverance and desperation to just be outside, just be outside. The trees were starting to become clear, the pedestal still up and the new orbs still shinning in their new reign. Feliciano pointed, asserting their closeness, too breathless to even speak. It was just as then a cut managed across his hand, wincing at the added pain, trying to halt the beginning spread of blood by holding his hand against it. He groaned clear, the steps against the ground seeming to push more pain into the wound. Ludwig couldn’t stand it, one hand reaching as some sort of help, the other throwing spells upon spells trying to keep the distance from them, attack any who came closer, trip, duck and yet some managed to hit, pushes that already both could feel purple bruises growing at. 

Feliciano couldn’t stand Ludwig getting hurt, and he wouldn’t let him any longer, he determined, he was sure, the desire of protection so strong Feliciano could outgrow it from his soul into the air in a strong blaze of fire, sprouting and raging like a volcano dance quite uncontrollable. Even Ludwig and him suffered from the intense heat, but they managed between, through the harsh fire, until the point of Feliciano’s most extended finger could touch the wall. That was it, quickly Feliciano could make the cut as Augusta had told him, just a quick opening for Ludwig and him to squeeze through, having a sudden refresh of cold air away from the fires. It was closed, they passed, landing upon the snow in a mess of exhaustion, befallen to defeat, to an air that let them that rest, with no throws, no dark magic or curses, only the anger of the men as they tried their usual escape from the wall. Useless, their voices sounded muted in the royals’ ears, their breaths clearer, the heave of their chests more visible than the constant flinging of the weapons hoping for the cut Feliciano had so easily made. 

They remained in their lay as if testing, proving, clutching to the snow underneath them like it was whispering all the comforts they needed after that run, after that successful escape. 

Successful…successful. They were out…they were out! 

Ludwig and Feliciano exchanged that glance of fulfillment, of momentary smiles, their breaths now showing their ultimate relief, even beginning to laugh. 

A sudden shout, a sudden bang against the wall, lighting it in the distinct colors, reminding them that they were still there, still trying, sending angry glares and surely muffled insults in their language. 

Hesitant, a small tinge of fear in their expressions, they finally stood, ignoring the pain, the blood and the new bruises. Feliciano dared to move forward and swayed his hand in a signal that sunk the pedestal, the orbs now hidden in their new place, fulfilling their duty of energy for the time needed. They could go, they had their bags with the precious books, the road continued on with their freedom, for a return, one that to Ludwig shone more beautifully and promising. 

The taller brought a hand to grasp at Feliciano’s, pulling him away from the haunting image of the continuing fighting men that seemed ready to crack at any time. That grasp of Ludwig’s hand helped Feliciano to distract, to settle more on the calm of his blue eyes, to try and ignore the action and darkness just behind them. Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, Feliciano told himself, settling his pace with Ludwig in their settling off into the woods, away, never to return and focus instead on the new that was to come. Whatever new worries that would be there to face, elsewhere. 

Now let themselves breathe that bliss of freedom. 

 

Khaos could see it all play out by mere dark spots in the distance, the worst to happen, two single figures walking away into the forest that lay beyond, with a cargo of importance that only flared the dark king, the grip in his hand harsh enough to break easily the glass he held, wine that one servant hoped it could calm or heal him enough. In that realization, the few who were there ran off, knowing that this was his worst state. 

Let them, let them think that they won for now. The worst is yet to come, and when it arrives, no ancient wall would be enough to stop him, no weapons, no armies, he doubted even Augusta’s little gift of protection and hope with the current arising queen of Hearts. What stopped him from raging on his storm, from flooding the castle in his vengeance, was the upper stare he gave to the clouds above, going between them as if he could see the stars sparkling in their refuge. 

A year, he knew, a year that those two better enjoy before he set off his new war, before new plans could arise, new intense power and this time he’ll have Ludwig, oh rest assure he’ll still use him, all when the time comes, all when it aligns.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update in Germany for a while. By the next I’ll say where I am c; (You guys have no idea how excited I am for the next chapter)

The apprehension that took the village the last few days was as clear as the snow that had fallen. There was a dreadful silence, people pacing, always watchful to that opening route where the royals had left through a week ago. Every time they passed they were expecting, some of the children sitting up right at the fencing that surrounded, hoping to be the first to give them some sort of welcome candy, while adults whispered their biggest dreads. King Ivan was the only one that showed his worry clear, his pacing the harshest, having sent quite strong commands to the soldiers to either scout the area for any sign of their approach or send messages of emergency back to Moscow…to then transfer to the rest of the kingdoms. The village was crystal in its somberness, so when they heard the distant sound of hooves from the royal horses, the entire population paid good attention, many leaving their houses to meet with the growing crowd, hoping to finally see the two people that had haunted them with worry. There were cheers once they could recognize their robes, although ruined, as well as the familiarity of Ludwig’s blond and Feliciano’s curls. Ivan had to push himself between his people wanting immediate answers and Ludwig and Feliciano understood to give them, jumping down from their horses as soon as they met with the entrance fence and letting others take care of the animals. 

“What happened?” Was Ivan’s quick demand, angry and away from that childish innocence his face tended to express. 

“I don’t even know where to start,” Feliciano said, still trying to regain some breath, people coming to offer him better clothes from the useless patches he was covered in, some repelling at recognizing that it was dark cloth of Khaos. 

Ivan peeked at this, eyes widening in horror. “Don’t tell me you were captured,” 

“Actually no…I willingly headed inside the field,” Ludwig announced, earning gasps from all around, some coming closer hoping to better hear an explanation. 

Ivan then realized that this was perhaps not the best place to discuss. He commanded them all to go on with their regular routines of the day, having Ludwig and Feliciano follow him to his own cabin that he had spent fretting this entire week in. He closed all windows, shut all doors, only leaving two of his most trusted guards to watch over the table they chose to properly speak. There Feliciano, as much as he could whisper, told his part, with all the emotion he tended and needed to show. Ludwig admitted his own as well, from the contents of the letter, his role in the next alignment, harboring deep within him Romulus, choosing to trespass the field, how Augusta helped them, how Feliciano himself got in, their meeting with Khaos, the time they spent as prisoners there, Angela, Feliciano’s plan to get the books and finally how their escape had gone. 

Ludwig had never seen such level of surprise in Ivan’s features, nervously tapping and even moving back in his chair as he tried to find some essence of calm with these words that reminded him of wild tales and stories. 

“You had all of us sick with worry,” Ivan admitted, remembering all the stress he had gone through, the sleepless nights, already planning what kind of heartbreaking news he would have to write on the letters to their families and kingdoms. 

“We’re so, so, so sorry about that, but the situation-” Feliciano tried to continue to apologize before Ivan raised a hand in interruption. 

“You have already explained yourselves, I was merely stating how things were while you were dealing with this.” 

Soon his anger subsided, breaths enough to bring him his usual innocent smile, relaxed, relieved. 

“But you are here now, safe. We can start official preparations on your return to Berlin, as well as to properly discuss and plan…this coming war.”

Ivan brought a sudden array of emotions. In one part they had their excitement on finally making way home, especially to Ludwig, the words an improbability he thought he would never hear. But returning meant preparing for something big, it meant harsher training, especially since they had the books, telling all the kingdoms the truth of Keron, Augusta, Romulus, the fate that would soon fall upon them and hope that they can take it with enough strength to be part of the force they would have to grow to be. There was weight but liberty to them, an anxiousness that swam clear through their blood and somehow Ivan managed to smile throughout, quite confident and not understanding the arising royals’ fears. He gave a rather celebratory slap to the table as he stood, awakening them all from any other dreads. 

“Come now, let’s pack our bags, send for the carriages and try to be on our way as soon as possible. The faster I get to Moscow, the sooner I can start on the initiating,” he was decided, making his way through the door as if the forest already held a paved route that would take him instantly to his capital. 

How Ludwig and Feliciano wished it could be that easy. 

 

They spent the rest of the day with healers taking care of their wounds, strains, and cuts, bandaging, putting on potions and creams, and being nagged to stay put and to stop the annoying chuckles they would let out from time to time. 

How childishly did their relief show, but for neither there was no better way to be this happy when they both lay on separate beds away from each other. Sometimes their hands would meet on the desk that separated them, their eyes gleaming with a deep emotion of love that was expecting, awaiting, for it to be free as it should have been from the moment they met again at that table a year ago. Their excitement was shown in those laughs they shared whenever their eyes met, already flowing and exploding what was soon to come. 

 

Everything was ready for their departure as soon as the next morning. Healers made sure their bandages were wrapped well before they settled them off and of course Feliciano wished his usual heartfelt goodbyes to those he met in the village. Ludwig was so excited he even joined Feliciano in those goodbyes, a surprise to the villagers, but they accepted them with just the same joys and blessings. 

Carriage doors shut, all members well rested inside their compartment, the horses moved on instantly, Ludwig and Feliciano taking solace in their resting breaths, wanting to sink in better on the cushions and truly relish on leaving. Although Feliciano could find his calm quick, Ludwig was constantly sitting up, taking a look out the window, tracing his hands over the glass, holding to the vibrant images of color, moving to more, to a chance, it almost felt like heading to a new life. Feliciano noticed, liking this new shine that kept Ludwig active and elevated. He scooted closer, until their thighs could touch, until he could wrap himself around his arm, holding his hand, smiling up to him, and Ludwig didn’t have to deny it, didn’t have to push him off, if anything he shared in that grin, in even letting a kiss fall upon his head. 

“How are you feeling?” Feliciano asked, as sweetly as to make Ludwig sway. 

“I’m feeling…a lot, I just…I never thought…I would be heading back,” he admitted, opening and closing his hand as if still testing if this was the reality, not a dream, not a Khaos induced coma. To replace that testing, Feliciano put his other hand in it, grasping enough that actuality, that moment. They were there, together, with way back to the castle. Sure, not in peace, there was still a lot of turmoil to deal with, but they had their peace with each other and no matter what they could feel confident in their strong union now. 

“You are…we are!” Feliciano elated, the truth enough for Ludwig to see that this was happening, the best he thought would not be possible. “Now you can be yourself, now you can be happy…now…you don’t have to push me away, you don’t have to fear about what Khaos placed in your lineage, we have the books to really find a proper solution without having to lose you.” At this he raised a hand to caress at the side of his face, focusing the shine of their eyes with each other, close, true honesty to Feliciano’s words. 

“Promise me this time, promise you won’t ever try to let me go again,” Feliciano pleaded, with a recalling of Ludwig’s harsh treatments the past year, hurtful memories that were enough to arise tears. 

After this, he didn’t want that again, he didn’t want to feel so unloved by the person he was promised to feel the most with. 

The smile Ludwig bore now was sincere, along with the dedication in his eyes as he brought Feliciano’s hands to his lips, warming them from those last bits of cold. 

“This time, I truly promise that I won’t, now I see nothing that can stop me,” he was confident, and if anything dared, he would have a desire to fight as Feliciano did by going after him into the field. The event was the proof that no matter the harshness, there was always a light, a crack that they could make big enough to their wishes. 

With a last kiss to his head, of the comfort, of the calm, they realized how tired they were and so came to a silent agreement of resting. Close, hands held tight, Ludwig’s head on the top of Feliciano’s, Feliciano’s cradled in Ludwig’s shoulder, and like this they wanted their rest, for as long needed be. They preferred it over anything else at the moment. 

 

An entire day and night of traveling, arriving to the Austrian province, the horses gave an immediate knowing halt. It was odd, for they were nowhere recognizable, everything covered in a strong mist, with patches of melting snow, only the top of distant hills to their watch. Ludwig ventured out, insisting Feliciano and Pookie remained inside while he took a watch around, wondering if perhaps the horses just made a mistake, maybe he could convince them to go on. He took the reins of the leader and tried to convince him, but no matter his words the horses wouldn’t budge, decided. 

“I think it is here,” Feliciano wondered, peeking out, liking the tall trees in this area. 

“How could it be, there’s absolutely nothing-” a crack, footsteps, hooves, someone was coming, the presence high. 

After constant attacks in this journey, Ludwig took a defensive position, for once going to the royal sword in his belt, an item he managed to rescue after he had headed out from the dungeon in Khaos’s castle. The presence that came was not in haste, it was as cool as the very mist that flowed, figures appearing one by one in clearance, atop their horses, deep dark-skinned figures dressed mostly in white, with silver and occasional gold, the symbols of a kingdom that Ludwig could not recognize. But as Feliciano allowed himself to head out more, he instead knew them, after all, he was the one who headed down to the room with all the old relics. 

“White kingdom,” Feliciano knew, to which Ludwig was confused at. Didn’t Pisa’s kingdom extinguish completely? 

“His highnesses, Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt and arising Queen Feliciano Vargas, are those yourselves?” The tallest of them, with the deepest voice called out, his echo inducing shivers that made one want to bow down in instant. 

“Yes, it is us,” Feliciano answered, slightly trembling. 

“Come follow us, we shall take you to your next point,” he addressed again, his group already turning, heading and expecting the royals to be rightfully behind them. Yet Ludwig and Feliciano wouldn’t budge, finding this all too mysterious, doubting, but the horses began to get impatient, neighing and seeming to command their riders to get back into their carriage. So, they did, the carriage moving along in this groups’ reach, all surrounding the carriage quite potently, their figures straight, tall, looking proud of every single little item that decorated them. Feliciano’s window was facing one of the women, her hair tied to stand as a temple with beautiful silver rings, her lips painted in the same shine, jewels around her eyes, the white and length of her fabric one of the smoothest he had seen. He would have drawn her on his sketchbook if she permitted it…and thus he asked. 

“Excuse me, Signorina,” careful and kind, instantly grasping her attention. “May I draw you on my sketchbook? You look absolutely divine!” 

A blush and a gentle chuckle came from her, Ludwig on the other hand trying to hide his flare, Pookie seeming to laugh at him in taunt. 

“It will be an honor, your highness,” she accepted and quickly Feliciano went for his bag, starting his sketch and doing an excellent work at it despite the occasional jerking of the carriage. He was just that determined, focused, and balanced when it came to his artistry, in a couple of minutes already having much of his sketch. It was hard for her not to fall in awe, taking peeks away from the rest of the group’s frontal guidance. 

“Your highness, that is absolutely magnificent!” She complimented, truly taken. 

Feliciano alighted in pride, deeming the sketch ready to be colored by his pencils, which Ludwig did the honor of handing them from one of his bags. 

“Thank you so much, but it is your own magnificence that inspired. If I may ask, where you did you get all these jewels? I’ve never seen anything like it outside of old paintings,” he found himself asking as he started with painting one of her silver armbands. 

She turned hesitant, looking to her brethren for some kind of advice, but neither turned or said a word, meaning enough for her to get that she could speak of this, especially to this specific arising queen. 

“Some of these items date to the days of Augusta or older.” That was the first time Feliciano had heard someone address those times as Augusta’s instead of Romulus’s. “Some have been passed down our families, some newer that my ancestors had made themselves possessing the ancient talents of our people.” 

“And…who are your people?” 

“Those of what was once the White kingdom,” 

“I’m sorry to interfere, but didn’t all the citizens of the White kingdom perish after the war of the darkened decades?” Ludwig had to put in, finally saying aloud the words of a question he had been pondering. 

“A big percentage, yes, but few families managed to escape and persevere during Keron’s attacks, some even fought alongside Augusta. Even after the Heartian ace won, our kingdom was still too poisoned and destroyed to return to. When it fell into Spadian territory and was reconstructed, all culture and evidence of our people left to instead be more of the Spadian kingdom. Some stayed and mingled with Spadians, some headed to other kingdom and did the same assimilation, others refused to accept and instead found refuge here in Clubs where we kept our ways.” 

“Where?” Feliciano wondered. 

“Kinshasa,” another replied, all having heard the conversation and wanting to take part. 

“I’ve never…heard of such a place in the Austrian province,” Ludwig said, truly trying to find the name in the maps he had learned well of. 

“It is meant to stay hidden, another mystery to the Clubian woods that we preferred remained as such,” bellowed the leader. 

“The purpose is to avoid outsiders, the eyes of those of Khaos’s from truly annihilating his sister’s people, to keep ourselves and protect what we could of Pisa’s glory,” the woman once again continued. 

“And why…why head out now? Why guide us?” Feliciano asked, although he was starting to get an idea. 

They all smirked between themselves, coming to an easy agreement, the very woman deciding to voice what was to be their purpose. “You of course.” Feliciano perked, rather surprised still. 

“Along with our culture, we kept a lot of information, including those of the reality of the war of the darkened decades, Keron and Pisa as the original gods, Augusta our true heroine, the prophecy of the alignment and the promise of her return through you to save us and take her place,” another of the women smirked. 

Once again that weigh, once again the impending. He couldn’t find it in him to smile back. 

“A war is approaching,” another dreadfully reminded. 

“This time with a chance of truly riding ourselves of Khaos once and for all,” 

“Our people have talked about stories of your fortuned birth for generations,” 

“When news approached us, we all instantly set to prepare to receive you on the return of your journey,” 

“We trained in all kinds of battle techniques and strategies, power, magic, as well as strengthened our writing, our speech, for we hope to also serve as conveyers of the truth to the rest of the kingdoms,” 

“We assumed that once you found out, you would spread this truth, let the whole world know what were truly fighting for, shine Augusta’s name and show who you are,” 

“As well as offer ourselves as protectors, advisors, and aid in whatever we can to our future ace.” They bowed, even in their sitting conveying so much loyalty and sacrifice that left Feliciano incredulous, bombarded with a kind of adoration that left him speechless. Silence continued as he settled instead on giving the last touches to his sketch. The women, named Kandake as she later told him, sang praises and hoped in the future to see more of his talent. If they were going to stay with them from now on, the chances to learn would be plenty, and part of him was actually eager to have such exciting people in the castle. They could surely help them, they could learn from the soldiers in the castle as well as they could learn from them. Yet another strength and hope to what the next alignment would bring. He couldn’t show it though, whenever he was reminded of his future, no matter who or how they told him, it was just tiring to his mentality. He soon forced himself into rest, Ludwig’s arms around his shoulder as a grasp to tranquility in his sleep. 

 

“We are here!” Feliciano heard, along with the loud crash of waves. Ludwig did so as well, rubbing any dryness from his eyes, stretching, wincing at the sudden burn of the sun. He had been in too much grey, white, and cold, even emotionally, this was sudden, but Ludwig ended up smiling and accepting, practically hugging the glow that came. Feliciano was no different, being the first to crash out of the carriage, Pookie trailing behind in his usual flight just as excited for the shinning day. Feliciano’s boots touched sandy shore, before him the wide expand of the ocean, a clear blue day and only a few clouds to give a touch of beautiful scenery. He was so taken by the view it took him a while to notice the ship that was waiting in the distance. 

“Feli!” He recognized that voice, his eyes then settling in the dinghy that was approaching with three figures on board, waving frantically and animatedly. 

“Feli!” It called again, but this time the figure was clearer, and Feliciano could properly identify him. 

“Herakles!” He started jumping, his waves wide, his laughter drowning the beach enough to have the rest smiling in the contagion. 

Once they arrived to shore, the two figures that came with Herakles quickly went to get their things from the carriage, but not before bowing to the arising rulers and even to the newcomers from the ancient white kingdom. Feliciano recognized Antonio’s half-brother, who he jumped on and hugged affectionately, the other caressing his hair almost as Antonio would do. 

“It’s great to see ya’ Feli, safe most of all, the things the kingdom has heard from the trip have been pretty wild,” João recalled, but still with some wonder and curiosity. 

“Well…yeah, it has been. A lot of…things have happened…” he actually blushed, gazing over to Ludwig, who smiled at him endearingly as he helped the others in mounting. 

“I’m sure the crew would love to hear the details once were on board, also, this is Sadiq,” he introduced the third figure, who moved close and bowed rather excessively, a wide smile that threatened to explode of emotion. “One of the best navigators of the Mediterranean islands. He begged to have the mission on picking you guys up in Clubs, especially after we were told to do it in a deserted area away from big ports. He’s the best in dealing with that kind of situation,” 

“It is an honor to serve you, your highness.” Sadiq shook Feliciano’s hands vigorously. Feliciano laughed and joined in the excitement, for this man was the lead that will finally take him back to his home kingdom, so he celebrated for a moment before helping the rest in trying to mount everything for a single trip. They somehow managed it, with space to bring all the travelers, the horses set free, and the dinghy, albeit with a lot of force, bickering between Herakles and Sadiq, and the heavy cargo, sailing forward to the boat in the distance.

The new passengers were welcomed with applauses and shouts of feast when they boarded, they blended in with the celebration, singing, drinking, and some even started dances as the ship set its course to the Iberian province in the Hearts kingdom. Already it felt like home, already Ludwig and Feliciano’s body glowed with bliss, even if they spent most of the time just sitting by, watching, enjoying from the drinks and snacks or the chats other crew members instigated. Most of all, the crew wanted a story, especially that of Ludwig and Feliciano’s journey, an epic that had all the kingdoms attentive and wondering. 

As the sun settled, the Greek islands passing by them in quite a wonder that Feliciano had sketched, the men and women found themselves surrounding the royal couple, like children expecting the tale of the day, insisting, wanting, and both had ended giving up. 

Ludwig and Feliciano told of their very beginnings as they went through the Scandinavian provinces, how they had been captured but later saved by a band of joker Vikings, their passage through the Sahara, their experiences in the Arabic provinces, Paris, the Oralee in Spades, the Indian province, their meet with a village of future seers, the Asian provinces, meeting skilled soldiers of the Spadian High Protection Squadron, how Feliciano overheard the spying Khaos men in Shanghai, the attack in Washington and how they saved the entire Spadian capital. They continued with their traverse of the Amazon, Moscow…and then Feliciano admitted, to the astonishment of all, the findings of the old room hidden underneath the Clubian castle. But of course, it didn’t stop there, they went on with their experiences in the field, being taken by Khaos and later their escape with their books. The silence after they finished was definite, incredulous, astonished, wondered, not even the most drunk daring to take from his drink. 

“Wow…” only one managed to say, having to lay down as all the words and new histories formed well in his mental capacity. 

“All this time…Augusta was the real…” another worded. 

“We’ve been worshipping the wrong person for centuries,” one seemed hurt. 

“Are you sure this is something you could have told all 0f us?” Sadiq asked. It was big, surely it had to be for royal ears only. 

“We need to,” Feliciano assured. 

“It’s only a matter of time. Once we arrive to Berlin we’ll conduct a meeting in preparation to have all the kingdoms know,” Ludwig proclaimed. 

“It’s dire, a year from now we’ll face Khaos again in his form from the blackened decades. We need all the kingdoms, including royals, enchanters, soldiers, civilians and even creatures informed to take part. The more prepared we are the better,” Abasi, the lead of the white kingdom group, gave his own pledge, in a militant voice that was like they were ready to face Khaos right that instant, causing a dread to spread through the crew. 

Of course, they were fearful, some of them shook, some looking between others for some kinds of assurance, but it felt like death was already looming above them. João rolled his eyes, one of the few that seemed rather relaxed, perhaps still in the effects of his alcohol, as one could imagine as he raised his just recently filled glass into the air. 

“Stop being a bunch of wimps, we can take him,” he was confident, calm in the sips he took. 

Some were just about to comment against, but it was then as another man stood up, his own drink raised, not a hint of the alcohol having possessed him yet. “João is right, we can!” He shouted. 

Whispers arose, other men and women began to stand. 

“Our kingdoms are strong, powerful, we’ve grown, we’ve gone against different threats and have done successful as we are!” Another woman joined. 

“I won’t let my people be darkened like this!” Another man promised. 

“We have a chance of getting rid of Khaos once and for all!” 

“Peace shall for once settle truly,” 

“Let us not forget that we are once again joined by an ace,” one man pointed to Feliciano proudly, who blushed and even quivered in his chair, ready to hide, but it still didn’t hold the smile from watching his people be brave and ready for a threat that still had a year to be performed. 

“That’s right! We have a god, we have Augusta!” One shouted in instigation, which caused a roar of chants, hands raising and even drinks spilling as they toasted over an assured victory for the future. 

“You can already count on us to join your army!” Herakles actually promised, kind of hard to believe with the ever-bored look in his expression, but strong enough it was in this moment of rising. 

“For our unity!” One began, and Ludwig and Feliciano smiled widely knowing what was coming, ready to join. 

“For our blood!” 

“For Glory!” 

“For Honor!” 

“For Riches!” 

“For the gods!” 

“For Hearts!” 

The shine they gave was enough to glow along with the stars in this dark ocean night.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it’s been long. But I’ve been really busy in my travels and had found very little time to write. Last month I spent my time in Iceland, and now I’m in Italy. It’s quite cute, I posted the last chapter in Germany and now this one in Italy…It’s like…I’m making my fanfiction more powerful. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Please excuse how long it takes, despite my traveling, I refuse to stop writing this, just as always, be patient and understanding with me.

Three days of agitating sailing. 

Sure, the crewmembers were nice and hospitable, but the closeness to home made the two royals anxious, always heading out to deck to stare at the horizons as if it could get their ship to the next port that very moment. Many joked that they would throw themselves overboard and swim themselves if it wasn’t for the joy and entertainment they found in the conversations of the crew. 

“How are things with Kiku?” Feliciano had asked Herakles one afternoon as they sat peeling oranges into a pile along with Sadiq. 

The Turk smirked and gave teasing eyes to Herakles, who threatened to stab the small knife he held into his thigh and Feliciano had to intervene before things got bloodied. 

“Wonderful,” Herakles sighed blissfully, a glowing smile, rocking himself in his mind to believe that he was falling to the warmth of his beloved. 

“Sometimes he doesn’t stop talking about him,” Sadiq rolled his eyes. 

“I can’t help it…” 

“It’s actually quite endearing. I would probably be doing the same if my partner was the arising Jack of Hearts,” Sadiq smirked, sucking now on his newest revealed orange. 

“He’s more than just the future jack of hearts,” Herakles defended. 

Feliciano smiled as he went on detailing all the things that made Kiku who he was, the things that made him grand, beautiful, the light in Herakles’s eyes, the one who he gave his devotions, his love to and how it just wasn’t defined by his tittle. It made Feliciano miss his friend, as well as joy at being able to eradicate a law that would have taken Herakles away from Kiku, giving this couple the chance to be happy and be themselves. As he gazed over to Ludwig, chatting with another crew member, he was glad to have that chance as well. Soon enough, perhaps they could be this revealing about their own love. 

On the fourth morning, Ludwig and Feliciano were awakened with hastened calls to prepare as they would soon be entering the port of Setúbal. They didn’t waste a second in going along with the commotion of the crew and helping in what they could, but because of their royal status, many refused to let them lift a single finger. Annoyed they were both, but at least they could relax by the railings as all kinds of items were brought on deck to prepare for disembarkation, watching even those of the White kingdom work along, to which Feliciano greeted in morning waves. 

“Isn’t it…odd…” Ludwig addressed. 

“They already explained themselves to us, I don’t think anything is wrong, if anything I think they came in just the right time,” Feliciano saw. 

“I know, I’m just wondering about how they managed to find the contact if they said they’ve been apart from the rest of the kingdoms for centuries,” 

“Your grandfather is king after all,” 

“I really don’t think my grandfather is behind this,” Ludwig was sure, as the wind that blew past him, as the waves that crashed against the boat. 

“Are you saying…that the contact was not made by the crown?” Feliciano guessed as much, for a moment afraid, wondering what exactly was in control on bringing them Kandake, Abasi and their people, no matter how kind, hardworking or loyal they were to the cause. 

“No…in fact…” Ludwig really began to question, his mind going through all kinds of events in their journey, the kind of people they met, how their meetings worked, where they stayed…he heavily doubted his grandfather would have permitted to spend his entire trip like that. 

“I don’t think a lot of the contacts made during this trip were made by my grandfather or grandmother, I think someone else is behind it.” Ludwig didn’t seem to budge at this, but Feliciano on the other hand quivered, fearing the worst, like he was being spied on by Khaos himself. He remembered those lecherous stares and shivered, bringing himself closer to Ludwig, his defense against any kind of sudden feeling of evil. 

Those petite arms wrapped around his more powerful ones, that scent, that softness of his features and hair against them, it made any other thought melt away, leaving behind a smile, a blush, the grasp around him tight, protective, reassuring to defend against anything that ailed his beloved. They settled their gazes between them, ignorant to the commotion around them, the act of the sea, the coming mountains of their kingdom red, it couldn’t be as impressive as this feeling of heat that made it shine brighter than even the sun that was strong above them. 

Ludwig brought a hand to caress around Feliciano’s jaw, pulling his face towards his, to focus, to promise as surely as he would from now on. “I doubt it’s anything dangerous, and if it is, rest assured that I won’t let it do anything to you.” The determination in his voice did enough for Feliciano to swoon, to redden beautifully in just the way that Ludwig couldn’t resist, melting them more into their embrace. 

“Wow, look at you two actually being adorable.” 

They had to be interrupted, but their movement away from each other was not this time harsh or embarrassed, they just rolled their eyes, Ludwig’s arms wrapped well around Feliciano’s waist, turning to João as he came down to the deck, his own bags in his hold. They were a lot for what they assumed a sailor who was going to continue his trips around the sea. 

“What are all those bags for?” Feliciano asked. 

João stared to those very items as if he just noticed, indifferent to their heavy weight, but then surprised at how they didn’t immediately assume and knew. 

“Lovino is going to bear soon, I want to be in Barga to meet my nephew,” he told. 

Feliciano perked and slapped a hand against his forehead, not believing that he had forgotten about his brother’s soon reach to his birthing day. 

“That’s right! Ludwig! We must get them something! And we have to send letters to Berlin and let them know I want to stay to see my nephew too!” He excited, practically jumping in his spot, Ludwig feeling his utter glee in the tight hold he kept of his hand. 

“We will.” Anything to keep him glowing like this. 

“You’ll be coming with us then?” Feliciano wondered. 

“Yeah, if it’s not a problem,” 

“Of course not!” 

Yet Ludwig’s expression contorted. João to be added to that mixture of a surviving group from the white kingdom as well as the two main arising rulers of Hearts, he felt an incredible amount of weight and stress. It only worsened when he found out that Herakles and Sadiq were joining along as well. Sadiq apparently had to hand in some reports himself to the castle, as well as Herakles wanted to visit his great uncle in Barga and later Kiku in Berlin. Since they were heading the same direction, it was only best to join along. Feliciano on the other hand found it the most perfect thing, having some others to chat with endlessly, going on with anecdotes, drawings and even games that they insisted the arising king joined in on as well. Ludwig never thought he’d see the day in which he would actually play cards with citizens of the white kingdom. 

Four days of carriage riding through the Iberian province later, they finally made entrance into Italy. Feliciano couldn’t sit still, pointing and glamorizing proudly to all their companions. It was endearing, no matter how members like Abasi rolled their eyes and groaned at such large amounts of energy at any time of the day that they had to respond to if they didn’t want to disappoint the young arising queen. Ludwig did not find himself with that annoyance, he smiled happily, his mind in memories of their childhood about to be relived in their return. 

That’s right…Ludwig realized this was the first time he was coming to Barga since that goodbye nine years go. He gazed expectantly to the distance, with bumbling emotions, curious to any of the changes or perhaps how it remained. 

This was a dear village, where Ludwig and Feliciano made their childhood and the initial of their friendship. After that year of watching that very friendship crumble to pieces, returning was yet another relief, another embrace to reconstruct as it had been those sunny and warm days of play and imagination. 

They arrived a midafternoon, the village peeking in a perk from the distance, its beautiful glow enough to temp Feliciano in getting down from his carriage and running forward in his impatience. But just like in their childhood, this time Ludwig was rightfully there to hold his hand to avoid anything brash. Once they arrived at the leading bridge, Feliciano couldn’t hold himself longer and he shot away from the carriage before it could properly stop. Ludwig’s shout was lost, Feliciano was instead eager for the familiar heat, the ground under his footsteps and the all-around sound of his language in its naturality. In his meeting, in his contact, Feliciano found it all too silent, but a loving, familiar and all adoring sound changed all that in a running forward, wave, curls bouncing along with her excitement. 

“Feliciano! Feliciano!” She called, already wide-open arms to his direction. 

“Mamma!” He called in return and they met in their usual crashes, spin, speed talking and even jumping as they continued to turn. It was the sole thing to wonderfully witness as the rest came in their own cross, Ludwig losing his bother, the rest smiling, feeling from the reuniting mother and son warm welcome enough. 

“Ah, Ludwig!” She called in turn once she noticed him, running towards him in the same excitement. Ludwig found himself joining along, even raising her in an elated spin that made her shriek shortly in surprise. Feliciano introduced his mother to the rest, only to Herakles and João familiar greetings, but joy in the new acquaintance she met. Of course, there was confusion in meeting a group of the White Kingdom, but Feliciano assured he would explain later in the villa. He made clear he and Ludwig had some important things to say, but it was better that they were all together with the family to hear it properly. A moment of anxiousness showed in Renata’s expression, but as other wandering villagers noticed the just arriving presence, they all began joining along with their own greetings and welcome, eager for their own arising queen, distracting in new conversations and even festivity. Many were old friends that Ludwig and Feliciano had played with as kids, the children those Feliciano knew who wanted to meet Ludwig, elders who still remained, grabbing their cheeks, embracing and kissing with no difference, even coed as if they were the children from once before. 

In the excitement, people brought out tables, chairs, magical items to show this new coming group, food, even instruments to play out. Ludwig and Feliciano suddenly found themselves in an unplanned feast, laughing, chatting to people of their past and having the amazing food the province was known for. And then the dancing began, all joining to make it seem like the buildings, the lanterns, even the stones were part of the spins and jumps. To Renata’s surprise, and those who knew how rocky Ludwig and Feliciano’s relationship had been, Feliciano pulled Ludwig into the frenzy and the other had actually complied. No roll of the eyes, no grimace, his body moved as joyous as the rest of the villagers who participated. They all couldn’t help the grins at the smiles the young royal couple shared, the new way their eyes connected, how they always returned to each other for another round after they took different partners, their dear holds, how their bodies did enough to whisper…well, their love. Many had questions, especially Renata, but they let them in their sways, in their relief of being home, of being brought back to more innocent and care free days. 

Late into the night did things begin to simmer, thunder rolling in the distance, all hurrying to bring everything inside before the rain caught them. Renata offered them all stay at the Barga villa, but before Feliciano could agree, Ludwig had responded, “thank you, Renata, but Feliciano and I will be staying at my own villa.” Feliciano had perked at this for he did not remember discussing this with Ludwig. Renata on the other hand smirked and even winked, not minding before she ushered the rest of the men ahead to follow her into the singular forest road that would take them to the villa. 

Ludwig and Feliciano helped some in the last tidying before they settled their own route, dark, clouds heavy above them, the only two present, but not lonely, not quiet. 

“I can’t believe Mattia is still going on with his collection, I thought he would stop once he’d run out of space in his room.” 

“He makes them now, even sells them in a shop he owns. He has a whole new house just full of figurines.” Feliciano expanded his arms, wanting Ludwig to understand the grandeur, laughing and jumping ahead, but always turning to make sure that Ludwig was keeping up since he was the one carrying most of their luggage. 

“And do you still use this same route to get back to your villa?” Ludwig wondered, looking about, spotting pretty much the same things, perhaps a tree that grew taller, a gone patch, unfamiliar flowers, moved boulders or a new sign raised. 

“Why would we need another one? This one is perfect enough.” As prideful as if he had made the foundations himself. 

“I guessed you would have found a shorter one,” he shrugged. 

“There isn’t any other. I know it’s expected of us to do something that will make us walk less but we do enjoy this route. There’s so many pretty things and sometimes we see wild phoenixes or bug dragons.” Feliciano petted Pookie on his shoulder as his eyes searched between the trees, to the distant hills and views wanting to catch a glimpse of any of these animals. 

“Are there as many bug dragons as when we were kids?” 

“Definitely, I think even more, I’ve spotted more and more nests.” 

Finally the King’s villa was there. Not a change, all the same, to Ludwig in the exactitude of their last week so long ago. In that relief of an arrive was the instant that lighting and thundered flashed, and sooner than they expected they were drenched in the sudden rain. Yet Feliciano found it a game, he laughed, he spun, accepting this new embrace of nature that he easily let befriend. Ludwig saw him a jewel, a beauty, he was left frozen not sure on how to deal with the view, but then Feliciano was off, surely getting cold, wanting shelter, running directly to the yard of the house in a playful frenzy. Ludwig ran behind him in the same playful manner hoping for a chance to catch him and declare himself victorious over some sudden game that was occurred silently. But after all, his arms were occupied with their things and Feliciano was just faster. Their reach was to the single gazebo in the front yard, a temporary ceiling while they could rest from the walk, breathe, Ludwig could settle their things on the floor and focus on the actual beauty the night possessed with the rain. 

“Well, they kept this clean and new,” Ludwig realized as he gazed to the pillars, the form, the white wood still as shinning and pristine. 

“Whenever I passed sometimes growing up, I saw the servants constantly cleaning, it made me think that your family was coming over for a visit,” 

“I wasn’t allowed to return here at all during the gap years,” 

“I know…but I still kept hoping…I wanted whatever glance to see you.” Feliciano took a lean to the rail, his hand reaching out to continue to be pelted by the rain, finding it soothing as it fell down his arm. He was uncaring to the rest of the drench of his clothing, how his hair stuck down, it was just as comforting, all while Ludwig tried to dry in whatever movements he could. He gave up and simply settled closer to Feliciano, pacing around him, for now just looking at the surroundings and reminiscing. 

“They’ve kept it pretty much the same,” 

“Yeah, but see over there,” Feliciano pointed to a rainbow-colored ball still clear between some bushes. 

“Oh gods, it’s still where we left it,” Ludwig couldn’t help but give out a small chuckle. “Not the best hiding spot,” 

“We used to think so, don’t you remember there used to be a unicorn bush here,” 

“Yeah, what happened to it?” 

“They had to cut it down after it was destroyed by a big storm,” 

“At least the red roses are here,” 

“They wouldn’t dare. Remember how we tried using them to make a chocolate tree,” Feliciano laughed. 

“Pouring it in my mother’s potato batch and having her chase us to that wall,” 

“Wasn’t it the same one we tried to climb?” 

“And you fell off and hurt your hand,” 

“I still have the scar,” Feliciano raised his hand proudly and Ludwig laughed along. “And there, we tried to make a football field,” 

“Yeah, not the best thing we made,” 

“We managed to play” 

“Yeah…if we would have extended it to this side maybe Oppa wouldn’t have been so mad,” 

“Either way he was going to get mad,” 

“We were always ruining his yard,” Ludwig sighted, the embarrassment he didn’t possess at the time reaching him now. 

“But we did have fun,” Feliciano lighted. 

“We did,” Ludwig had to agree. 

Their eyes then suddenly fell in one spot, that one particular spot lightening only one memory. They both blushed instantly, holding to the rails they lay upon harshly, nervous, yet recalling how wonderful that small little moment had been. 

“And there…” Feliciano dared to point, “you kissed me the first time.” 

Silence, worrying, having Feliciano wonder if Ludwig even recalled it or just forced himself to forget it. 

“I did,” he assured and yet the silence continued, the air tense between them, scared to any little movement, the rain only taunting, seeming to sing songs of mock kissing. 

“It was…really nice,” Feliciano admitted, with such a heavenly chuckle Ludwig had to turn to him to watch, in the process landing his hands on either side of him, caging him to the rail, close, the rain and air now stopped to them as they instead focused on whatever movement and colors were shown in their expressions. 

“I agree,” Ludwig whispered because in their proximity it was the softness needed, it went along with the intense glow in their eyes, the dust of their cheeks, the breath to tempt them closer. 

Truly alone, nothing, not even the flashes of lightning enough to interrupt. 

Ludwig let a hand caress at his back, Feliciano raising both his own to brush at his jaw, their bodies coming into a press, everything boiling, every rise occurring, and neither couldn’t take it, neither couldn’t hold it much longer. Finally, finally, finally, in a great relief that made them both want to sing did their lips meet again. 

Why would they want to sing though? Why would they want to speak? Breathe? When instead their lips could move against each other in unbelievable velvet softness, a touch that ignited magic without spells or conjuring, one that came so naturally, so meant, so bended and made for the other. The power of an Ace, generational power, the universe, hell even the hand of creation could not equate to this mingling of breaths, the smack and stronger press of their lips as they turned and moved for more, wanting the melody their bodies omitted to continue, nothing more than this song to add to the fall of rain. 

It was more than what they imagined it would be growing up, it was more passionate and ready than their last, with surer emotions of love, of promise, of a romantic future they didn’t have to be embarrassed about. 

More, more and oh so much more did they want of this. They couldn’t believe that at some point in their childhood this was not wanted, this was a sign of a growth they did not want to reach, but now they couldn’t let go, now their arms wrapped around each other in a lock, in a try to never end, to never depart. 

They couldn’t recall how they headed inside, where they put their things or how they made their way up to Ludwig’s old room. All they knew, all they could feel, was the sunk of the bed, Feliciano laying, Ludwig on top of him, gazing down to the shine of those bronze eyes, enough of an alight to keep the room bright, to keep the passion igniting. 

Ludwig dived for more of those kisses, tangling himself in that body as he had dreamed, those arms wrapped strongly around him, caressing, joining back in the kisses with the same ferocity. Legs became entangled, the heat they reached enough of a blanket, hands tingling across expanses of backs, arms, Ludwig teasing across his legs, lips against the meet of neck. The moan Feliciano gave out was a clearance of what they were doing, of the limits they had to remain in, especially when they were still sharing their first kisses, inexperience, nervous, and the reminder of a vow all rulers should go through. They eased, enough love was exchanged in the hold they decided to maintain, wrapped to each other, Ludwig taking delightful scents, Feliciano cradled and having Ludwig’s heartbeat to drum along. 

These were to be their nights from now on, accepting, all so rightfully defeated, deserving. It was with that knowledge that they smiled into their sleep. 

 

The morning beam was intense, enough of a burn to get them both stirring. Ludwig extended his hand as if to stop the rays from entering more, Feliciano groaned into Ludwig’s arm, just accepting and not minding it. In a turn they met, not a dream, not in Khaos’s castle, but in Barga, in the royal villa, even more specific in the comfort of Ludwig’s room, right after sharing such a monumental kiss. They chuckled in greeting, nearing and taking that sweetness of their lips again, and again, and again. They just fell back into the bed and continued that frenzy, wrapped as they had been during the night, but now moving and pulling apart the sheets and pillows. 

“Shouldn’t we-shouldn’t we-” Ludwig kept letting himself be interrupted by every peck Feliciano crashed, his mind blank every time for the fire of the sensation. 

“Should we what?” Feliciano smiled and teased, each time pulling Ludwig down with just the softness of his lips. 

“We-were supposed to head to the Vargas villa, we have to tell them and we have to see your brother about his bearing,” Ludwig reminded, just enough for Feliciano to freeze, a mixture of nervousness and excitement, but he nodded in understanding, reluctantly having to stand and start in their new dressing. Yet they escaped every kiss they could, Feliciano playful, swooping in from the most unexpected places as they made their way about the home to get their breakfast. 

The day was hot, but yet clear and beautiful, birds chirping and flying about, Ludwig and Feliciano running behind them down the route just as they would do as kids. Soon enough the villa came into view, Ludwig holding back, releasing a heavy breath in taking, bombarded with all kinds of very sweet memories. 

“Home,” Feliciano whispered and ran forward, taking Ludwig’s hand to make him hurry. He already wanted to be draped in its cool, wanted to greet, wanted to spend another day of his normal, of his old routine away from royal decrees and ruling responsibilities. 

As he expected, when he entered, the feel was if as he had never left, never changing and already a knowing welcome. Ludwig felt the same, not bothering to hide the light his face took. Old servants came shouting and Feliciano brought them to the usual Vargas embrace and jump, going on unintelligibly, worsening once Renata came down and joined in. It only halted once they noticed the new tall and demeaning presence. It took a while for them to recognize the prince, hesitant as they reached him, not sure how to greet him after so many years. He wasn’t that young shy and playful boy anymore, he was now a man to be king and already he shined as imposing. They were between hugging him and coddling him as they used to or bowing and speaking in their most respectful tone. 

“Can you keep it down! All this shouting is making my head spin faster for fuck’s sake,” Lovino exasperated, making his way down to meet with his brother and the arising king…much to his annoyance and Antonio’s insistence. 

As expected, there was growth in his symbols as proof of his bearing. Artistic red lines decorated almost like movement across his visible areas, but Ludwig and Feliciano knew of the potency they must be growing under his clothing. A red jewel on his forehead showcased not only his proximity to bearing, but the octagonal long shape showed that he was to bring a boy. Ludwig had to hold a hand on Feliciano’s shoulder so he wouldn’t jet forward that instant and just drown Lovino with more irritation. 

“Lovi, baby, little Ángel is listening to you,” Antonio followed right behind. 

“We’re not naming him that! And he can listen all he wants! Better he learns his insults from me than from somebody else,” he seemed proud, making his way to Feliciano, with an actual smile, arms open, and Feliciano dived right into it, with laughter and spins, making Lovino nauseated. 

“Oh Aces, I’m so excited, so excited, so excited! How has it been? Have there been any complications? When are you scheduled to bear? I swear to you I would stay whatever long just so I can see my nephew! Are you really going to name him Ángel? I was just going to suggest Romano, well…now that I think about it, maybe it’s best I suggest Emilio, but I’m sure whatever you have in mind will be so wonderful,” 

“Slow down! You’re going to make me feel worst!” Lovino was at the point of fainting with all these words. Luckily Antonio was there to hold him if anything. “It’s been fine, he’ll be arriving healthy in about four days,” 

“Four days!” Feliciano shouted. 

“Stop screaming!” Lovino in turn shouted, which only added to his queasiness. “Okay, I need to get back to my room, Toni, tell João to bring me a piece of that potato pie from yesterday,” Lovino asked quite calmly. 

“I thought you hated potatoes,” Feliciano raised an eye. 

“It’s what the baby fucking wants, you dare think I would eat garbage otherwise,” Lovino rolled his eyes beginning his leave. 

“And hey, where’s nonno?” 

The room instantly soured. 

There was an uncomfortable silence as they lead the two visitors through the halls, preferring this quiet over having to explain, Renata reigning it as she decided it was just best to show them. They arrived before his knowing room, his daughter knocking quite gently. 

“You-can can-co-ca-come in,” the voice kept coughing, it was almost unintelligible, every one more a blow to the woman, making it harder for her to remain with an indifferent expression. 

She opened and gave first entrance to Feliciano, who instantly shivered at the concentrated freeze that was placed in the room surely by enchanted crystals. Ludwig came after him, offering himself as some shield from it, over him, protective. Renata grinned, Vicenzo was confused and Augustus laughed, which only caused another fit of coughs. 

Despite it being the late morning, Augustus was still dressed in sleeping wear, pillows offering a seating, his bedside desk and other surfaces covered in all kinds of colorful tubes…as well as bloodied cloths that made Feliciano tremble at the kind of implication it meant. 

“Bambino!” He wanted to greet as gigantic as ever, but he cringed at the movement he gave his arms, landing one arm on the bed, the other on an open book. 

Zuma, one who came with the White Kingdom group, was offering Augustus some kind of lecture, the rest present, enjoying from whatever reading had taken place, standing as strong and almost like guardians to the sick man. 

“No-nonno.” Feliciano hadn’t hope to greet him like this again, to tremble as he had done that castle welcome, slow, same hesitations, but still wanting the same warm and strong embrace as always. The journey had indeed strengthened him, for this time he didn’t submit himself under the tears, he smiled and embraced back just as Augustus wanted. 

No, his strength wasn’t there anymore, but his warmth, his being, were more than enough and were still capable of exchanging their love. 

“Did you get more muscle?” Augustus chuckled as he felt the hardening in Feliciano’s arms. 

“Really?” And Feliciano padded his body all completely, wanting this to be the case. 

“Maybe I’ve just gotten weaker,” Augustus admitted with a hurtful smile. 

“No, no, no, may-maybe I got gotten stronger instead, I mean, I did do a lot of things in the journey,” Feliciano excited. 

“I’ve heard, gave me quite the heart attacks,” Augustus laughed as he lightly padded on his chest. 

“You told him?” Feliciano asked the group. 

“No, we were just reading to him some exercises for his breathing,” Kandake said. 

“Everything he heard and learned was from mere words and letters the castle would sent,” Abasi filled. 

“Nothing really complete,” Zuma assured, he had gone through the letters himself. “You still have to tell them as we planned,” 

“Tell us what?” Augustus questioned as he was then interrupted by a strange creature flying above him. “Is this…is this a St. Mark cub?” Augustus was still as friendly, petting the small creature, who purred as he took his flight around the warm and comforting hand. 

“Well…” before Feliciano could explain, light engulfed Pookie, growing, growing, until there was a large winged lion sitting by the bed, and despite his surprise and slight fear, Augustus continued with his petting and Pookie with his purring. 

“He’s Pookie, Fabius’s son, who was Augusta’s St. Mark. He was sent to me by the Aces.” 

It was just the words to halt Augustus, widening his expression into questioning, suddenly petrified and fearful that any kind of movement now would be an insult to this powerful creature…or waiting for Feliciano to laugh and admit it a joke. When the silence continued, when Feliciano looked heavily fretful, Augustus knew he was going to say something that would be the largeness of this very lion…or more. 

“Have the entire family here, there’s something you all need to know about our family.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I apologize for my lateness. Since most of you I assume don't follow my tumblr and I as well wasn't posting anything in snapchat, I announce here that over an emergency I had to return to Puerto Rico and thus stopping my trip around Europe. To make matters worst, in the trajectory and the drastic change of weather, I caught Pneumonia, spent a week in the hospital and recently had to go back over a complication. So yes, sorry for not posting anything in snapchat, as well as for the time it took me to post. Since I'm back in PR and won't be returning to Europe until August, I will have more time to write so you MIGHT have quicker updates for now...perhaps. I do still have to go to the doctor and tomorrow actually I have to go to the clinic to get blood samples for my next appointment. These kinds of things will be the hindering for now. I will go back to posting in snapchat soon and alerting as I always do. Patience I continue to ask and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Foreboding silence, the only sound that of the freezing spell blowing its occasional spark, not enough to break the stillness, not enough for all the Vargas there to depart from what their thoughts dedicated to after hearing such a large story and news. 

Augusta had been the true hero of their lineage, a lineage full of power, with an Ace, with an important destiny lying in their own Feliciano. No movement, sometimes it felt like not even breaths were exchanged, as frozen as figures in a painting. 

“Uh…” Augustus uttered the first sound after the telling and yet the rest feared to join along in saying something. 

“I need a glass of wine,” Vicenzo groaned, rubbing his hands on his temple from the growing headache. 

“I need a whole bottle…maybe more,” Lovino uttered, tempted, his hand reaching as if to command a servant. 

“No,” Antonio denied him by bringing his hand down. Lovino was bearing after all. 

“Yeah…that’s…what I had to tell you,” Feliciano said afterwards, still trembling, slightly fearful of the new image his family would have of him afterwards. 

“An Ace…an Ace…” Renata repeated, still in the same shock as everybody else. 

“And a war coming soon," Lovino did well to remind. 

“With a who knows how big dark monster whose been angry and vengeful for centuries,” Vicenzo added. 

“And Feli to do the same thing Augusta had done long ago and save us all,” Lovino said in a heavy tone of doubt that made a new shiver run through Feliciano, head looking down with the usual fears. Ludwig placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, bringing him close, the rest too preoccupied in their thoughts after the news to smirk or point at Ludwig and Feliciano’s sudden new closeness. 

“I’m confident Feliciano will do just that,” Ludwig declared, his sureness as strong as stone. And just like that there was light and color, Feliciano could smile, and he could feel confident, showing that very strength to his family now. 

“And what are we to do?” Renata asked. 

“Remain here and stay safe,” Feliciano wanted. 

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” Lovino pointed excessively. 

“What do you have in mind?” It was like Ludwig was challenging them. 

“Fight, of course,” Vicenzo was sure. 

“No!” Feliciano would not allow his family to risk themselves like this. 

“The kingdom needs every hand,” Renata was defending, standing in her sureness to join along. 

“Please…” still Feliciano wanted to stop. 

“Whatever army your making, we want to be a part of it,” Antonio decided. 

“Lovino! Your baby-” 

“Will stay in the castle safely.” 

Feliciano was confused with the implications it meant. “Does that mean…” 

“Antonio and I will go with you to the castle once you return,” Lovino declared. 

“But-but-but-” 

“We’ll train along and hey, you can spend a lot of time with your nephew as well.” Lovino knew Feliciano’s soft spot for babies and children. 

“I believe this to be just,” Abasi added. 

“Don’t-don’t-” 

“Renata and I wish to be updated in all the training done, we will do what we can here and join you in the castle when it’s time,” Vicenzo made his own decision, one his wife agreed with. 

Feliciano fretted, feeling ignored, worried, stressed. 

“Your highness, you have to understand,” Kandake defended. 

“You have said it yourself, we need every help possible,” Abasi added. 

“I just…I don’t want to loose any of you…” on the verge of his usual tears. 

“You won’t,” Vicenzo made clear. 

“We will train well,” Renata came forward and caressed Feliciano’s jaw, enough to stop any tears that could fall, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Just as we won’t doubt in your strength, don’t doubt in ours,” she eased, placing yet another kiss before she let go, suddenly switching her attention and gaze to the arising king. “Ludwig, why don’t you come and help along with the cooks to make lunch?” 

“Don’t you think we’re better off-” 

“After this, we need good food, and didn’t you promise you will be an expert in cake baking by now? Something sweet will be nice to add.” That was just the persuasion that had Ludwig easily falling, compliant in the grasp Renata took of his arm, pulling him off into the halls. 

“I need to get out of this room, I need…fresh air,” Lovino needed more space for his thoughts…as well as just wind to refresh him. He was feeling hot and this discovery just made it worst. 

“May we come with you?” Zuma offered. 

“We have some calming spells for bearers that we want to try out,” Kandake seemed excited about it. 

“Oh good, do you have something for sore skin?” 

“I believe so,” Kandake was assuring, all leaving with the expecting couple. 

Vicenzo also took his turn to leave to get some medical drinks, as well as curiosity over why his wife took Ludwig to the kitchen, sensing gossiping…that he wanted a part of. 

Augustus and Feliciano found themselves alone, both holding the same smiles that ignited like the very candles. 

“I suppose you would want to join the war as well,” Feliciano smirked, knowing how Augustus had once been a proud soldier of the Hearts Kingdom army. 

“If I didn’t have my condition, I would be the first to sign, before anybody else.” He was sure, a strong wish even as he lay back down into the bed, taking easy breaths and finally at some sort of ease after the news. Feliciano took sitting in one of the near chairs, joyous enough in just sitting by him, letting the silence live on longer and being content to just remain as they were. But one of the many things Feliciano had gotten from Augustus was how talkative he could get. 

“You know, my mother was always going on with conspiracy theories about Augusta. Always believed something was going on when there was barely any information about her, especially since she was the wife of what we thought was our greatest hero. She would suggest that perhaps she never existed, or that she was Romulus’s daughter instead, that she was the real builder of the castle, perhaps another man’s wife, all her information burned in jealousy. Then there was my favorite, where she said she was the real hero who fought against Khaos, going on with incredible tales that made it impossible for me to sleep as a child. I never thought she would be right and now more than ever, I’m glad the namesake she gave me.” There was such fulfillment, a childish happiness that for a moment made him look younger and healthier. 

“Really?” 

“Yes. My father wanted Romulus, but Mamma was insisting. How she managed, I have no idea, but thus Augustus was chosen, for even if she birthed a male she would not give up on the name.” He laughed, but it wasn’t long lasting, a new kind of nostalgia falling in his gaze, his eyes far in another moment. 

“Hopefully I’ll soon be able to see her and tell her this,” he sighed. 

“What are you talking about? She’s been dead for several years.” 

Augustus only hummed, with another sigh and then a groan for another pang of pain that spread through him. 

“So…Ludwig?” Still Augustus managed to smirk in such a way that instantly dipped Feliciano in red. 

“Wha-wha-what about him?” Feliciano looked away, rubbing his arm and only resonating well what had happened. 

Augustus’s smirk did not fall and in his seating, he seemed to lean wanting to hear. 

“Something happened, something happened,” Augustus sing-song, then a laugh that Feliciano just had to face even in his embarrassment. 

Smiling and laughing all his strength even in his sickness, it was beauty as well as inspiration to Feliciano. 

“Okay, so, yes, something…did happen,” Feliciano admitted as much, but Augustus’s smile just turned wider, once again bringing Feliciano into red, trying to hide it by groaning and sinking his face into the palm of his hands. 

“I want details, zuccherino!” He expected. 

After some tugging on his hair, some easy breathing, gathering the confidence and organizing in his head where to begin, he began to tell. 

 

“-this amount of chocolate is just enough, but I think we should add more blueberries. Renata?” 

To be honest, Renata didn’t give a care, the cupcakes were nothing to her when she was trying to focus on her mission. 

“So…” she leaned upon the counter, tangling her hands, a mischievous smirk already placed like an instant mask. “Tell me, how are things with Feliciano?” 

Ludwig suddenly squeezed too hard and had stained chocolate unto the counter. “I-I’m sorry about…that,” he apologized. 

“Not to worry, nothing that can’t be managed.” Renata fetched for a cloth and cleaned it herself, hoping for Ludwig to say something in the meantime, but he remained as shy as he had been in his childhood, wary to even pick up the plastic and continue with the frosting. 

“What’s the matter?” Renata asked, as sweet and motherly as ever. 

“I’m guessing that’s the real reason you brought me here,” Ludwig chuckled. 

“This is my son, I want him to feel loved, especially by you.” Good sign enough that Ludwig was smiling back. 

“Is he getting loved?” Renata thought it easy to start. 

“Yes.” As devoted, as sure, no sign of doubt or lies in that simple reply. “I finally am, as we promised, as I always wanted and it feels…amazing that we can be like this, that I can love him, show it and act as he deserves to be. He’s just as wonderful to me, it feels so great to accept all his embraces, holds, touches, kisses-” 

“Kisses…touches?” Renata grinned wide and oh how cute Ludwig’s pale turned deep red. 

“We kind of kissed for the first time…yesterday.” 

Renata shrilled, holding to Ludwig’s arm and jumping more like a little girl. “How was it? How did it happen and where?” She would have gone on if Ludwig didn’t continue speaking. 

“We were returning from the village, it started raining so we went under the gazebo just to talk and…I don’t know it just…happened. It was…like something exploded into a lot of colors and all I wanted was just…more and more of it.” 

How relieving, how wonderful for Renata to hear. 

“Really, and what else?” A new voice, coming and taking a seating with ease. 

Vicenzo was a tall dark man, as built as Ludwig, sometimes intimidating, but Ludwig had never found fear in him…until that moment. 

Sure, afterwards they didn’t do anything far beyond the lines of intimacy, but the fact that Feliciano was still brought to his bed, where they shared more passionate kisses, his lips upon his neck and that very, very, very delightful single moan that made him question how in the world did he not continue to ravish what he had so splendidly under him…made him think he had done already a heinous deflowering that Vicenzo saw clearly on his figure, more so when he remained silent, frozen and surely sweating and blushing in nervousness. 

“We slept in different beds…clothed.” 

Vicenzo and Renata glanced between themselves confused. 

“That’s rather…abstinent,” Vicenzo commented with deep question. 

“Yes, yes, because it is the right thing to do, we have to be diligent, focus, strong, organized,” 

“Mamma, papa, nonno wants porridge, he told me there’s one-” 

“Feliciano!” And there was a ruckus as Ludwig accidentally swung his hand over the blueberry package, the flour, the sugar, the chocolate, the butter, all swung and sent flying. He tried to catch, he tried to stop anything from hitting harsh ground or being sent somewhere else in the counter, but it had been a failure, and in the process he had almost tripped and probably got a new bruise by hitting something against the edge of the counter. Trying to maintain decency, he tried to keep a cool lean, acting like the disaster around him he caused was nonexistent. 

“Porridge, porridge, porridge! I don’t know where it is! Renata, tell him where the porridge is.” 

The baffles everyone held intensified and there was hesitation to make any movement that would make Ludwig act more like a sudden fool. 

“It’s here, carino.” Renata went to get the bowl and handed it to him, but Feliciano remained still after having in its hold, mostly worried over his arising king. 

“Ludwig…are you okay?” 

“Fine, fine, fine, why would you be asking?” How cute he blushed, the wonder in his eyes, taken absolutely by his arising queen. Feliciano smiled at such a truth of emotion. 

“Luddy, why don’t we dine with nonno in his room tonight?” 

“Ye-yeah, yeah sure, I see no problem with that.” 

Feliciano skipped away in big elation. 

Afterwards, the only thing left were the last chuckles of Vicenzo and Renata, then leaving the topic and determined on finishing the lunch as well as the blueberry and chocolate cupcakes. 

 

What Augustus thought would be a dinner to focus on speaking to Ludwig and probably slapping him as payback for how he treated Feliciano after their reunion, ended up with a family dinner in his room, including a Greek nephew, a Turkish sailor, a Portuguese relative of Antonio and a mysterious group from what was thought the lost kingdom of white. It was loud, there was endless laughter, and how wonderful to see Ludwig and Feliciano sitting together, smiling to each other, sharing pieces of food, even leaning against one another, Ludwig’s arms around his waist, Feliciano poking Ludwig’s nose and even nuzzling to it. It made him laugh…they were being that annoying couple that as children they had spoken of never wanting to be. Pookie still remained in his bed, in his tiny form this time, purring and cuddling into Augustus’s hand, the old man enjoying from the small creature, not minding to continue with his caresses. Herakles and Sadiq were at the verge of fighting again, but a handing of the cupcakes Ludwig had made had stilled them instantly. The rest of the attention was on Lovino, who was showing some of his red lined marks on his arm to Kandake, checking to see if the baby would arrive with sickness or defect. To the relief of many, she had given them the positive news of expecting a very healthy baby. 

How beautiful, how perfect this painting he ruled upon. Helena would be so proud of them all and it was moments like these that made him miss her deeply. Soon, perhaps…soon. 

 

It was a kind of repeat for the next few days, all expecting the soon birth of…name that was still being fought upon. They all cleaned, cooked, baked, even helped out in the fields, cutting grass, gathering some of the grapes for either wine or just to eat at the moment. It was rather blissful, a vacation, sunny days with laughter and enjoyment. 

It was a beautiful afternoon like this, windows open letting a delightful breeze refresh all the halls, bringing in quite a lighting of the inner colors to make even the site rest. No one dared to ruin it with words, Ludwig and Feliciano silent as they ordered and packed some of the fruits just brought. They had this room alone, the rest either working outside or preparing the kitchen, leaving it silent enough to think that they had all the villa to themselves. Feliciano hummed some random tune, Ludwig content with listening to him as he worked. The humming then took a familiar tune, one of utter importance that Ludwig couldn’t miss, his peeling in a halt, ears focused to listen on its completeness. To a surprise, Ludwig began humming along, his loud, breaking, bringing Feliciano to that same stillness he had taken for a moment to listen to him. Their gazes met, the idea reaching them instantly, bringing a dear smile, but yet there was still some shyness, some fear, and Lovino, as he gazed through a crack in the door, couldn’t stand it. 

“What are you doing?” Antonio asked him, meeting him as he made his way from upstairs with Augustus’s empty plates from breakfast. 

“Do you remember that small music chest we gave Feliciano for his Berlin departure?” Lovino instantly asked. 

“Yeah, what about it?” 

“Help me look for it,” Lovino decided, leading Antonio forward. 

“Wh-why? Wouldn’t it be in the king’s villa with all the rest of his stuff anyways?” 

“Feliciano brings a bag every day from that place, perhaps it’s in there.” 

“He mostly just brings spices and flowers,” 

“You’ve clearly forgotten how sentimental my brother is.” 

To Antonio’s surprise and Lovino’s correctness, they found the chest tucked well inside a handkerchief. It was a bit scrapped and dirtied, but it showed proof of use, of nights held in the hand of the arising queen, for the turmoil, for the relieving, for the hold of light in darkness. Both Antonio and Lovino were gleeful about this, remembering how much it had cost to get it made. At least Feliciano had been fruitful with it. 

“Come on,” Lovino commanded them both back to the room, where now Ludwig and Feliciano had gone back to their usual peeling, but silent. The fear had won this time, but Lovino wasn’t going to let it continue. In that moment Renata was making her way down to meet them, catching Lovino opening the chest to begin the melody. This became the new only presence, both Ludwig and Feliciano perking in an instantaneous that almost seemed comical to those who watched by the door. The melody went on, having both the figures stilled, but nothing else occurred. When Lovino was at a verge of patience, Ludwig this time initiated the humming, going along with his peeling, then placing, true to the lullaby of the chest, like a normality not to question, but yet Feliciano remained in a haze, wondering if it was happening, if this could just be a dream. He feared to disturb it, his figure slumped, given up to the song. 

“I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom   
Never a fear to be lost, never a fear to fall   
In pleasure, I will take the mysteries of what I could meet   
If you accept to be mine, my Queen.” 

Ludwig began, slowly, still as hesitant, the strength of his voice still evident, clearly not as melodic. He knew he couldn’t sing that well, yet he tried. To Feliciano it was blissful enough, breathless at that last phrase that Ludwig had sang with such strong meaning that he might as well whispered it close in his ear. 

“No heat, no cold, will stop me of my search  
No sun, no rain to go against my strength   
Just promise me your hand   
And love me in our eternity.” 

Ludwig turned fully to Feliciano by now, close, the fruits now fallen in their heap, a hand reaching to take his, which Feliciano instantly grasped wanting to show that very promise. 

“My sun, my moon, my land, my love   
I know it’s a journey you will overcome   
But I don’t need you to go so far   
I want you here to kiss me.” 

Feliciano so easily picked up the melody along in the continuing harmony, his voice clearly more pristine and enchanting for Ludwig to take his turn to be as breathless. Feliciano stood, pulling Ludwig to do the same, moving them forward in a familiar starting that the taller could not deny. 

“Would you want all the gold I will find for you?  
Would you like the songs I will bring from afar for you?   
Would you accept me as your shield?  
And would you want me always by your side?” 

And they began dancing, Ludwig’s voice as frivolous as the spins, as the jumps, as the holds with magic to spread across the room, the viewers by the door not being able to hold down any smiles. 

“I don’t want any of the riches you will bring  
I don’t care for any of the songs  
I only want you to hold   
I only want your arms around me.” 

Feliciano continued, the song now strong on their heads, more powerful than even the melody that still rang from the chest. Their hold together as they swayed across the remained tight, yet free enough to expand their dance and imagine a feast of their own. 

“Bring me your love, your kisses, your loyalty,   
Your passion, your hope, your defeat,  
Your promise, your weakness, your strength,  
I will keep it all in my heart.” 

By this time, Antonio, Lovino and Renata couldn’t hold themselves, they had come in, clapping along and laughing, Feliciano and Ludwig not minding it at all, it didn’t stop their own array of joy. 

“I’ll journey and see beyond the lines of our kingdom   
Never a fear to be lost, never a fear to fall   
In pleasure, I will take the mysteries of what I could meet   
If you accept to be mine, my King.” 

And with one last flourishing spin Ludwig had taken Feliciano in, practically screaming the last bits of the song, they finished, yet still laughing, with shinning glows in their expression that the rest joined them in. 

Excited gibberish sprung in the air, the euphoria still too intense to really focus on proper words and communication, instead settling with these claps and the continuing laughter that kept the room beautifully alight. 

“That was beautiful,” Renata complimented. 

“It was just like old times!” Antonio added. 

“I never thought I would actually get excited over watching you too be so sappy with each other,” Lovino said. 

Feliciano and Ludwig were still too happy to really comment on their presence, they continued to answer with laughter, giggles, even blushes. 

“You have to come, quickly!” It was all interrupted with the sudden crash entrance of Kandake, worried, fretting, even sweating with sudden harsh labor. 

It stilled all like ice. 

“What’s wrong?” Renata asked. 

“It’s Augustus!” 

In a rush they all found themselves in the upper areas of the house where his room was located. They met a scene of surrounding people, most those of the White Kingdom, along with a doctor and nurse from the village, and some of the servants. 

“It’s not working!” 

“He still can’t breathe!” 

“Signore Vargas, we need you to lay down!” 

“I need more towels!” 

“Pass me the Jairus potion!” 

They all fretted and shouted. 

Renata and Lovino were quick to join the group, trying their best to calm their shaking, sweating and breathless father and grandfather. Ludwig went to help with the extra towels they needed, and Feliciano…was petrified. He couldn’t find his movements, everything around him moving like a blur, the lost look in his grandfather’s eyes one of the most terrifying things he had seen in his life, keeping him in his unsureness of what to do. 

“Feliciano! Come on!” His brother’s desperate shout was enough of a shake to bring back reaction to the arising queen. He quickly joined the rest in trying to calm the man by rubbing the pain away, putting potions and medicines, using the towels to clean the heavy sweat or to just get him to talk or calm down. 

They ended up using a very strong and difficult tranquilizing spell, the only one of the countless that managed to bring calm to the old man, settling him back into a heavy rest, yet still looking pained with every released breath. They all remained close and attentive, as if holding still to the fretting body, waiting for the continuation. When minutes passed on and the room took dreaded silence, some of the servants, even the nurse, thought it well to depart, leaving the doctor, Abasi and Kandake to watch over Augustus, still doing their check up over what just happened. The rest, still shaken and anxious remained in the distance, silent between themselves, their hands either rubbing harshly over the other or patting one’s back to ease. 

Done and sure, the three turned towards the family, their expressions showing a downcast and held words that the family knew were to pierce and destroy. 

“What…. what happened?” Renata spoke out the question that all held. 

The three looked among themselves, silently deciding who was going to word the answer, Kandake taking a deep breath and moving forward to speak. 

“Augustus lost energy…a lot of energy, enough to loose his breath, to weaken his brain, his heart, lungs and many other organs in his body. Many things are starting to become unresponsive and it is only spreading throughout.” She was afraid to continue with the rest, especially when she spotted the watering in Renata’s eyes. “It’s…the final stage of his sickness.” 

It was the sharp pain like needles to make them realize and react, what weakened their legs, what brought the tears and the despair to their hearts. 

“Final stage…fi-final stage?” Feliciano questioned through the reddening and the tears beginning their fall over his cheeks. 

This would be the hardest part to say. 

“I’m sorry, but he’s now going through something natural that we cannot go against, a point where there’s nothing we can do…but prepare.” 

“Prepare? Prepare for what?” Lovino was reaching exasperation even with his own tears. 

Kandake knew that this was the moment she had to be clear. “He’s dying.”


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I apologize for taking my time. Many issues, but nothing I can’t handle. I am cured of my pneumonia, I got a new job for now, but I still got some time to write. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: This chapter has a character death as well as a funeral.

“There’s really… nothing that can be done?” Lovino still wanted to hope, wanted to believe. 

“I’m sorry, but we have tried everything,” Kandake assured, the very tragedy reaching and bringing her into the same melancholy of the family. 

“How long?” Renata dared, her gaze now glued to her father. 

Kandake gave a heavy sigh, “one or two days.” 

Renata trembled, a shaking so intense that Vicenzo had to come over and hold her dearly, offering himself as a place to cry the weakness of the moment. 

“We’ll…leave to give you privacy,” the doctor finally uttered. 

“We’ll also be working on all the necessary for a funeral, you all need to be there for what’s left of his time,” Abasi said in the weakest they had heard his tone in. 

Not a word, not an expression, the three decided on passing by and heading out, shutting the door to leave their moment there. 

No one knew what to say, how to act, how to even move. They all remained in a deep unsureness with only their sobs as the only communication of their sorrow. 

 

Ludwig had brought the two cups of hot chocolate into one of the largest terraces in the villa. It was where they had found a tranquil sitting the next morning after the devastating news that hadn’t brought any kind of calm to Feliciano, his figure laying as dejected, face buried in his hands, trying to block anything else that could remind. Even as Ludwig placed the cups and took his own sitting, he didn’t budge. The mist of the drink raised and danced all around the brunet in surely a sweet aroma that in any other situation would have been quickly devoured by the man, but in such despair, it didn’t instill a breath. 

“Um…Signora Maestri made it, said she used your favorite chocolate,” Ludwig wanted to excite him, but it only managed for Feliciano to depart his hands, revealing red eyes and cheeks, an inhale as he tried to calm his last outburst of tears. Hesitantly he went for his cup, taking but a tiny sip. He gave a short little smile, the taste too good to deny even in his sorrow. 

“You should try it yourself, Ludwig. Signora Maestri never disappoints,” he said, noticing how Ludwig only kept his gaze on him, not giving his own cup a touch. 

Glad that Feliciano was smiling if slightly for now, Ludwig indulged in his own, admitting that it was amazing. Feliciano emptied his quickly, everything it did to cheer gone, the sadness returning and slumping him to the same state Ludwig had found him in. The wonderful taste was not as strong as his worry. 

Ludwig extended his hand to join with the one Feliciano had against the side of his face, tightly so Feliciano wouldn’t dare let go, caressing, Feliciano lulling to that touch, even turning to place a dear kiss on those pale hands. Ludwig couldn’t stop the chuckle. 

“I talked to Kandake.” Feliciano’s hold became more dear, tighter, wanting to remain with some holding to dream and paradise as he told of misfortunes. 

Ludwig sigh, “Feliciano… we talked about this. I really don’t think it’s something you should interrupt.” Ludwig let his other hand lay on the table for Feliciano’s other to grab in the same brushes. 

“But Ludwig… aren’t I an Ace? Don’t I hold the hand of creation? Shouldn’t…shouldn’t it be easy for me to just…bring him back to full health,” Feliciano hoped. 

“Despite that, it’s still wrong to go against something that is bound and sure. If it’s his time, it's his time, and we should let him depart-” 

“Kandake told me the same thing…and she said I couldn’t anyways. She told me our end dates are all predetermined by the Aces and no other can go against it…even another Ace.” 

Ludwig could feel Feliciano’s saddening and drop in his grasp, and so Ludwig tried to make his caresses more prominent to distract him in the lull enough, but such a thing was impossible in the circumstances. 

In this embrace they remained, the coming footsteps unheard until they reached the tile of the terrace. 

“Your highnesses…” came Zuma’s soft voice, yet with strong announcement. Both instantly raised their heads towards him, their souls already clenching for the worst. 

“Your grandfather has awakened. They have asked for both your presence.” 

They sighed in acceptance, taking some last strengthening breaths before they stood and headed to that room full of heavy emotions they secretly dreaded to get into once again. 

Vicenzo and Antonio remained seated by the entrance, talking silently between themselves, offering small waves of greeting once they noticed Ludwig and Feliciano enter. Augustus was indeed awake, proof in the width of his eyes, staring at a wall with an ounce of shock that made Feliciano understand that he had been told. Renata and Lovino were the only ones that stood near him, slightly trembling, both wanting to keep their composure in front of him. 

“Ah, Feli, you’re here,” he greeted, a cheerful smile, sitting proudly and hiding well what was slowly consuming him. Feliciano questioned how he could move forward without shedding a single tear, exchanging instead the usual smile they shared. 

Ludwig decided on staying behind with Vicenzo and Antonio, thinking it a moment that should be left for them. 

Once Feliciano reached the bed, he leaned forward and without hesitation he dove into his embrace, taking in that protective scent, the weakening arms around him, even the kisses that laid against his curls. 

“Feliciano…” Lovino began to scold. 

“Oh let him, I don’t mind,” Augustus retorted, keeping his caresses, for a moment imagining he was holding that baby boy from long ago. The smile he bore was too beautiful for Renata or Lovino to deny any longer. 

As he seemed to lull Feliciano into the naps of his infancy, Augustus switched his gaze over to Lovino, offering a space as if to do the same with him. Lovino did come close, even sat on the bed, but refused to be babied as Feliciano easily accepted. Augustus still reached a hand to traverse through his own curls, scratching in all the places he knew Lovino had loved as a kid. It earned a deep smile, one that looked more adoring on his face than his constant pout. But just like it came, it began to fall, because Augustus could come to only one realization as he gazed to the markings and jewels around Lovino’s skin. 

“Seems like I won’t be able to see your son.” It was a breaking to both, Lovino taking the hand that was caressing him to hold tightly as a way to hold himself from falling into weak tears. 

“I’m sure you will, you’ll find your way from the heavens.” Lovino tried to keep things alight, Augustus chuckling. 

“You’re right, that boy will be so beautiful, I will not be able to miss it.” 

“Most beautiful boy in all four kingdoms?” Renata wondered. 

“All Vargas always are!” And they all laughed. 

“In fact, Feliciano, I’m already telling you.” He turned to him, Feliciano raising his head to listen. “Whatever you bear, will also be one of the most beautiful things in all four kingdoms, got that?” 

“Of course, nonno,” Feliciano chuckled, also trying to hide a blush at the idea of bearing what would surely be Ludwig’s and his heirs. “But…you don’t know if I will be bearing…” 

“I’m just telling you if anything, you never know. Which reminds me, Ludwig, why are you so far from me? Come over here!” It was almost like a scold. Ludwig couldn’t believe he would have strength for that, that he could just sit with all his power, a finger bringing him forward easily. 

Like a soldier standing before his captain, Ludwig took the standing of a pillar, expressing every ounce of respect and admiration. Augustus rolled his eyes but didn’t do anything to deter him from his position. 

“I have to admit, how you acted after the eight-year gap saddened me, made me doubt if the decision I and your grandfather had me was the correct one. When Feliciano had denied your proposal, it came to the point that I was happy, for a moment wondering if he could escape something from the strains of royal life. Yet it was at a harsh risk, one that I blamed myself for putting him in. I was constantly wondering what had happened to your friendship, wondering how something that had been so strong could be so easily dismantled. I now see that it was done out of that very love that truly had never left. Sure, if you would have spoken, we would have found another way and we could have dealt with the situation however possible. But like your grandfather, you like to keep your burdens to yourself, you don’t want to make anyone around you suffer, especially a lover.” Augustus stopped to take a deep breath, his voice becoming hoarse, giving himself the break to keep talking with strength. “Don’t do that,” he simply commanded, enough to break Ludwig from the stressed holding, as far as to shaken him to a slight slouched position. “This kingdom needs the Jack, the Queen and the King, together. If the Aces only wanted one, we wouldn’t have the other. Ludwig, you must learn that you can’t always act on yourself and that not everyone around you is a servant to only your laws. The queen and jack have just as much sovereignty as you, and like they will need you, you will need them.” He was harsh, but it surely pained him as he suddenly stopped with a cringe, Feliciano and Lovino both caressing his arms to try and bring him to a calm. Once he was well accommodated in the bed and that he could utter words again, he continued, this time more serene. 

“You are lucky to have someone hardworking and dedicated like Kiku as your jack. And I might be biased because Feliciano is my grandson, but you are blessed to have him as your queen and perhaps even as your future husband. Do not take either for granted. Listen and give chances to their says even when you are against it, you never know if it might be the best for the kingdom.” His gaze now switched between them both, with a coming message surely for both their ears. “Work in union, in peace, but when the moment to fight comes, then be brave and strong. Look after one another, care, explore, learn and be passionate together.” Augustus had to stop and laugh at the blush both grew. “Lastly, believe in your love, it is powerful enough to bring a great amount of prosperity to our kingdom, perhaps even defeat Khaos.” It was a long shot and they all rolled their eyes. 

“This is not the stories you used to tell us, nonno,” Feliciano had to admit. 

“Oh it is, it is.” He raised Feliciano’s hand to kiss dearly. 

Augustus reached his other hand for Ludwig to take, a show of emotion Ludwig hadn’t been expecting, but it didn’t mean he had denied it. No, he accepted that hold as tight as Augustus wanted to keep it, reminiscent of old days and keeping a silent conversation of things to come. 

“You both will be excellent, as I said long ago, a King and Queen to remember. It won’t happen on its own, so please, always give and fight for this kingdom. Do everything you can to keep it as alive as I left it.” 

The usual weights of this duty that brought usual dread to the two future rulers, but in the old man’s words, with such belief, they believed it real, like a task that finally could seem manageable. 

“Promise me…” Augustus weakened, showing clear his true pain, but he had to continue to speak, especially this. “Promise me you’ll be there for one another, always, no matter the difficulties or even the disasters. Please, take good care of each other.” He looked so scared, his voice worsening its hoarse, slumping more into the bed, to lay instead of sit. The grasp of their hands was the only thing that remained as strong, like a hold to a dangerous hanging. 

“Without a doubt,” Ludwig assured, now using both his hands to cover Augustus’s in his accepting warmth. 

“And with all our hearts we will fulfill. You don’t have to worry at all, nonno.” Feliciano joined in that acceptance to his request. To prove it more, Feliciano raised his hand, laying a kiss before he placed it to his forehead as a passing of strength and commitment. 

In it they remained for a while, but Augustus still had other dear ones. He turned to his daughter now, who even with her shields and enforcements, couldn’t hold the watering in her eyes. 

“My girl, my sweet beautiful girl.” He extended her hands towards her and like she was a little girl all over again. She dropped to it completely, taking a spot in his bed and embracing him well, head cuddling into his neck. Augustus showed his acceptance by placing a hand to caress at her back, bringing her forward to him. 

It was all a true heaven of love. 

“I think I taught you more than anyone. You’re stronger than what meets the eyes and I’m sure you’ll face everything with a good old Vargas punch. That will save everything.” 

She giggled into his neck, a laughter that spread well through her body, Augustus feeling her joy all throughout. 

“Protect this family as you have done. After my departure, you are the new matriarch, all will fall in your belongings and you are to decide how it should spread to others.” 

No one disagreed, and she nodded, not capable of another word. 

“Antonio!” He called next, said person standing immediately and heading forward as soldier-like as Ludwig. “Calm down boy, I long ago stopped being your boss, you are as part of this family as your coming baby and that means you get your own speech from me,” he smiled, just enough for Antonio to ease. “Protect my Lovi when he can’t, especially my great-grandson, assure me both their safety and that you will continue to give them the love I saw you grant faithfully,” 

“There was never a doubt,” Antonio assured. 

Augustus smiled proudly before turning his attention to that last person left in the room. Vicenzo didn’t have to be told, he knew to stand and come close as the rest. 

“Oh Vicenzo…I stand by my first threats.” He could still look so intimidating. 

“I expected that.” 

“Good, even from the heavens you’re at risk of castration, so continue with the promises you gave me when you first asked Renata for courtship.” 

“Till death and beyond, sir.” He even bowed. 

“I do admit that you have been an excellent husband and father all this time. Renata chose a good man,” he smiled and even Vicenzo shared in a hold of those old hands. 

“Now…I want to be done with all this sadness, let’s speak on other matters. Let’s eat and drink-” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Feliciano worried. 

“I’m dying, who cares?” 

And drinks and plates did they have, laughing and going on with stories as if tomorrow was never to come, as if time was not ticking away. When the night came, Augustus state had deteriorated enough to the point that he went back to his constant coughing, the strains, and finding his movements harder and harder. He wanted no medicines, spells, or potions, saying he wanted to take his death in all its form and like a soldier facing his most dangerous battle. It still hurt the rest to watch. No caress or word was enough this time and it only haunted as the hours extended. 

They had decided on taking their rest in the very room, across chairs, couches, some like Ludwig and Feliciano resting on a blanket on the floor. Both the royals were cuddled well, only in the late hours did Feliciano stir, with a sudden hunger that needed to be tamed. He scanned the room for anything, spotting the tray of cheeses the servants had brought for them after dinner. They weren’t as fresh as he would like, but it would make do. He stood gently and made his way to the small table in easy steps, around his brother, over his mother and trying not to push the tray too far to land on his father’s head. 

“Feliciano…” Feliciano didn’t recognize the dim voice at first, scared until he noticed his grandfather awake. 

“Oh, nonno, I was just getting some cheese,” he raised the piece to prove. 

He said something, a mumble, lost to the air. 

“What?” 

“…come here,” Augustus forced more, and Feliciano obeyed, sitting by the bed as he had done earlier. “What can I do for you?” 

Augustus denied, instead forcing one arm to move. It was trembling, patting across his own chest, looking. “There’s something…I have to give you…and tell you…” even his voice gave the same shake. 

“Nonno, I can get it for you,” Feliciano reached, not standing his grandfather’s suffering. 

“No, I have to, this family…this family has been waiting for centuries…I have to be the one to give it to you. I was waiting for us to be alone.” 

Finally, he found it, something he had wrapped around his neck, hidden well for none to have noticed before. He raised it all completely, until Feliciano could see the item hanging in the bottom. It was a key, a splendorous red key, rusted slightly with age, but still an amazing artistry that had Feliciano awing. 

“This…this has been passed down through the family for generations. Augusta started it herself, it was one of the few things we knew about her.” He stopped for a moment, his breath shaking, every word a continuing stab. “We were told…to pass and…give it to the next person who is chosen queen in our family.” He desperately shoved it to Feliciano’s hold, who grasped it with a slight tremor. 

He wasn’t really given any other choice. 

“This key opens a room in the Berlin castle. There’s something in it…for you. I-It’s been protected and locked for centuries waiting for your coming. When you arrive…tell Gilbert-” 

“Gilbert?” How would he know about that? 

“He knows where the room is, he should take you to it. The item inside… use it well…” He relaxed for once, sinking into his pillow. 

“But, but…but…what-what…what’s inside it?” 

“You’ll find out. Best to keep you surprised,” he managed a smile. 

Feliciano mentally groaned, but accepted the key, with it in his hands, taking the time to analyze all its intricate and beautiful details. “I think I’ll get mad if it’s another humongous history changing secret.” 

Augustus laughed…and coughed harshly. “No, it’ll be fine, it’s just something that will help you.” 

Feliciano confided in that, smiling and wearing the very key as his grandfather, hidden well under his shirt, his promise cross still the most evident and ruler in his chest. 

Feliciano sighed, “I really hope so.” 

“Are you worried about the war?” 

“How can I not?” 

“You’ll do fine,” he shrugged it off. 

Feliciano giggled, “you make it sound so easy. I wish it could be that way.” 

And Augustus didn’t have a response this time. He remained oddly silent, focusing on the comfort surrounding him and of those last breaths. Feliciano just sat and stared, wondering what he could do, if he should just stand and head to sleep or go on talking about something else…even if it would hurt Augustus to continue speaking. 

“Lay down with me,” he suddenly commanded in another faint whisper. 

Even if unexpected, Feliciano could not possibly deny that. Like it was custom, he found himself a small little space to lay beside him, cuddling into his chest, an arm wrapped around him, Augustus holding him as tightly as he could manage. For the longest moment they remained awake, wide eyed, starring at nothing but the ceiling or the flickering of the candles that still survived. 

“My sun, my moon, my land, my love…” Augustus suddenly began to sing, weak, each tune broken and falling, not reaching the brightness it could be in another time. 

Feliciano didn’t mind it, he faithfully listened as it was yet another masterpiece, being respectful to remain silent and only listen. 

“…the sky has all fallen…” 

Feliciano, in his approaching tiredness, didn’t really paid mind to the new words, but let them pass as if they had always been there. 

“The kingdom weeps their king’s farewell…” 

The rest were too mumbled, too silent, sleep taking a stronger hold with each flickering candle. 

“…so the heavens will bless in your rest our perfect peace…” 

Was the last Feliciano heard in the night…and the last words he heard his grandfather omit. By the next morning, he awoke to his cold figure with no breaths or beat. 

The family’s king was gone. 

 

Augustus had wanted the typical funeral of the province, and those of the White Kingdom, along with other servants of the household, did well to obey his wishes. His body wore his most pristine soldier uniform. Red, sashed, tassels and seals to shine, laid on a beautifully embroidered white linen, on a carriage bed, under and around him all kinds of red flowers along with golden ornaments of different symbols to represent aspects of his life. Already the family had decorated him excessively and there were still the ones the village had to offer. The carriage first awaited outside the Vargas villa, already a crowd gather, mostly servants or people who had worked in their fields or from other villas in the area. Like the family, they were all dressed in their brightest red, in shinning jewels and long expensive fabrics. It was all the regality and grace of a ball, yet silent and solemn, no dancing, no laughter, barely even a murmur. Even when Ludwig and Feliciano had headed out with their own pristine clothing, the crowds remained as shut, attention either on the ground or on the procession to take place. 

A path was already set in place, some markings of red ribbons to signify the route all were to follow. A priest had come from the near church, himself once a good friend of Augustus who would not deny his chance to bless his parting. He was the one to lead the ceremony, the one to guide his soul well to the promise of heaven in a series of steps that he would coordinate. He brought with him a book of old scripts, with all the chants, all the prayers that in his in immediate arrival he began to read, only his voice the only uttering in the entire outer space. 

He raised a knowing arm and symbol for the route to begin, seven servants in charge of pushing the carriage, while the rest followed behind, the crowd well behind the family. As it made its way past the fields, other villas or small homes, other groups joined in, first adding more to the red flowers, then a decided golden item before joining the rest in the back. The biggest commotion was when it passed by the village, the whole participating, not leaving a single house alive with the usual routine. Even the poorest whipped out the fanciest thing they had to join, with simple golden things but with red flowers to spare. At one point there were so many flowers and ornaments that it began to get difficult for the servants pushing the carriage, which settled in other four joining to keep with reaching the finality. 

The last stop was the Artona hill, one of the tallest in the area, overlooking well to the village, smaller distant houses, the many fields of their fruits, of forest and routes to explores, the different villas and in the distance a small peek of the Vargas villa. It was ceremonially reserved for this ritual, proof in the flowers and gold that still lingered from past funerals. 

All found their space around, only leaving the very summit for the carriage, the priest, and the family members. The priest was awaiting for all to assemble in silence, in the meantime raising a hand to get a taste of how the air was blowing, the family now holding to each other tight. It was time. 

The priest, confident in the words he now knew by heart, closed the book shut and began with his melodic chant. It was constant in funerals, a repeat that Feliciano thought no mind to pay attention to in the past. But even in Latin, there were words that Feliciano just wouldn’t miss. 

“My sun, my moon, my land, my love…” 

He found himself startled, like a loud bell was ringing right in his ear. 

Pookie, who was sitting in his shoulder as dutifully, took flight then, nearing to the carriage, finding perch right in front of Augustus’s head. 

Wind began to rise around them, the flowers in the bottom giving a minimal swarm, something that most, perhaps not the children, paid no mind to, used to this show, but yet Feliciano could feel it all as if it was coursing across his veins. 

“The sky has all fallen…” 

The petals began to fly higher, all bringing with them a burning that began to scorch the carriage. Pookie leaned his head, the jewel in his head glowing, a magic passing over to the deceased body, just as the petals began to surround it, all watching as pieces began to be torn apart in gold and flowers. 

“The kingdom weeps their king’s farewell…But all will join in your last defend…” 

As this cleaning fire took more and more of the body, Pookie flew back on Feliciano’s shoulder, having fulfilled his own blessing on the parting soul. Feliciano really couldn’t question it as he continued to be surged with power, so much that he was finding it hard to breathe. The beauty of the specks of gold and the petals flowing up into the air was enough of a distraction to keep eyes away from the arising queen, and so no one noticed the glow, especially the burning red in his irises. 

“My king, we part in a tragedy unpromised…” 

The rest of the song was nothing in his ears now, all he could feel was the drum of power. Trying to regain himself, he forced his gaze to the disappear of his grandfather’s body, all of it now golds and petals scurrying high above in the air, surrounding well the hill and surely flowing out to further parts of the fields or whatever distance the air so decided to bring his beautiful remains. Seeing his grandfather’s face disappear, the choking pain from his power, the very beauty of it all…reacted in a blow of tears. 

He wept. Loud, agonizing, not an emotion left to hide and remain. The rest of the family, in this weakness, joined him, and the only one that could take a holding of Feliciano in his worst display of emotions, was his arising king. Ludwig held him tight, offering his own well-prepared suit as a tissue for the waterfall of tears, the shake and the continuing tremors of pain. No matter the strengthened shield Ludwig seemed, he still joined his arising queen with his own tears, falling upon his curls, wishing he could erase both their sorrows with the kisses he managed to lay on his head. 

The show of red and gold continued around them, the chant long finished, but no one dared to move, no one dared to escape yet from the last lingering presence of Augustus Vargas. The only relief was that his soul was free, in tune with the nature around them, a place in heaven and away from the restraints of a human body. Feliciano couldn’t help but think that part of the pain surrounding him was his very presence so close. If only it could help to soothe, to sing as if he was still there. 

 

It took several minutes for the petals and gold specks to disperse, only some small remains left in the hill and even on some on the people’s hair and clothes. A small gold and red jeweled cross with his initials and symbol was placed alongside others as remembrance, a token to visit and pay homage to for whoever visited. Renata had created it herself, and she had stayed the longest before it, alone with a private conversation that she didn’t wish to share with anyone. 

She sighed, she only wished Augustus’s cross could have been placed next to her mother’s. 

By now, the funeral had fallen as a little get together, for many to reunite and chat, or for each to give their heavy condolences to different members of the family. Some had brought coffee, tea and hot chocolate to share between all, others small pieces of bread or even cake. Feliciano couldn’t find his usual big hunger, kindly denying every offer, preferring to just stay in Ludwig’s hold as he slowly calmed down from his earlier outage. 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything, caro?” Renata came near, a cup of hot chocolate ready in her hand. 

“Mamma, I’m fine, I’ll have something when we get to the villa,” he assured. 

“Promise me that.” 

Feliciano nodded. 

“I’ll make sure he does,” Ludwig added, which gave Renata more security. 

“What the fuck is going on with you this time?” Lovino came near, well indulged in his own hot chocolate. 

“I-It’s nothing to worry about now, ma-maybe I just need some rest.” Feliciano tried not to get his family worried too much. 

“I think it’s best we all start heading home now,” Vicenzo suggested. 

“The guest are beginning to leave,” Zuma noticed. 

“Great, to be honest, I’m tired of standing around this place. It only makes us feel more-” a sudden tremble, a cringe that grew and took control of Lovino. His mug dropped to the ground in pieces, the liquid wasted on the ground, a burning too intense going through his body to care about the loss of the drink. 

“Lovi…Lovi, amor, wha-what’s wrong?” Antonio came close to hold him. Lovino, ignorant that he was still in the public eye and trying to find some sort of relief through his husband, kept a tight hold to him, too tight, gripping, Antonio was starting to feel pain. 

“Lovino, Lovino,” Renata tried to call, but no word, instead a response in tears, in a shake and then a glow through the jewels and the marks in his body. 

“Um…Um…something is going on.” Feliciano began to panic. 

Those of the White Kingdom neared noticing the commotion. Kandake only took one simple glance of Lovino, Abasi a simple touch to the growing heat of his skin, and they instantly knew what was going on. 

“The baby, it’s coming,” Kandake announced calmly. 

“What?” Renata shocked, not believing that she hadn’t figured the obvious hints, taking instant holding to her son. 

“No-now?” Lovino managed to utter through the heavy suffocation that began to take a hold of him. 

“We just went through a funeral!” Antonio shouted. 

“Like nature and your son will care about that,” Abasi commented. 

“Enough! We should really get going! Lovino is going to get worst!” Kandake hurried them and they all acted. Despite it being sudden and not in an opportune moment, they still knew well what to do and made way to get their plans into motion. 

In a goodbye to an old family member, they were now to welcome a new one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Feliciano y el rey de corazones de worldwidecupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829475) by [FluffyIcePanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyIcePanda/pseuds/FluffyIcePanda)




End file.
